Between live and survive
by CathouxXx
Summary: Avant même de voir tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun, elle l'avait intrigué. Depuis la toute première fois où elle avait surgi de nulle part. "Les gens en groupe, ils ne parlent jamais de vivre. Juste de survivre. Mais survivre… c'est pas une vie."
1. Running to death

Après des jours d'hésitation, j'ai décidé de me lancer dans la publication de cette fic que j'ai commencé il y a peu! Le nombre de fics en français sur Walking Dead est tristement peu élevé pour le moment -la principale raison qui m'a poussée à poster cette fic- et j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira. J'ai déjà quelques chapitres d'écrits, du coup j'espère pouvoir en poster un, voir peut-être deux, par semaine, tout dépendant de si j'arrive à tenir un bon rythme dans l'écriture! Si je traîne trop, vous aurez le droit de me taper sur les doigts .**  
**L'action se situe à la toute fin du dernier épisode de la saison 2. Je n'ai pas lu les comics ni aucun spoilers en rapport avec la saison 3, par conséquent, il s'agit uniquement de "ma version" de la suite de l'histoire. Je ferai de temps à autres quelques références à la saison 1 et 2, alors soyez prévenus!  
Pour faire très original =p j'ai eu envie de me lancer dans un Daryl/OC parce que Daryl est tout simplement mon personnage préféré de la série et, hélas, je trouve qu'aucune femme du casting ne lui sied réellement bien. La fic se partagera entre le point de vue de la demoiselle en question et celui de Daryl. Les autres personnages seront donc surtout secondaire à l'intrigue, alors je m'excuse à l'avance pour ceux qui trouveront certains personnages très délaissés!

Évidemment, je ne possède aucun droit sur la série, les comics et les personnages de The Walking Dead. Certains personnages de cette fic sont cependant de ma seule création, merci de le respecter ^^

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere : J'espère que ça va te plaire ;)

* * *

**Chapter 01 ;; Running to death**

Courir. Ses poumons étaient en feu. Sa respiration sèche et saccadée. Elle sentait à peine son point de côté tant il semblait être là depuis longtemps. Combien de temps? Elle ne le savait pas. Elle avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Elle pensait avoir trouvé un endroit pour se poser un peu quand elle était arrivée dans cette petite ville. Complètement déserte, certes, mais il y avait des bâtiments. En cherchant bien, il y aurait de la nourriture. De quoi changer de vêtements. De quoi se décrasser un peu. Mais elle n'avait pas eu le temps. Ils étaient arrivés en masse et la seule chose qu'elle avait pu faire à ce moment là, c'était de se mettre à courir. Le berger allemand qui la suivait depuis des semaines courrait à ses côtés. Pourquoi ce chien s'était-il attaché à elle? Elle ne le savait pas trop. Une fois, elle avait ouvert les yeux et il était là, allongé, la tête posée sur ses cuisses à la regarder droit dans les yeux. À partir de là, l'animal était devenu son seul compagnon. Celui qui faisait le guet quand elle était trop fatiguée pour garder les yeux ouverts. Celui qui attrapait les animaux sauvages qui les maintenaient en vie. Ce chien, il avait fait bien plus pour elle depuis qu'elle avait croisé sa route que tous les humains qu'elle avait rencontrés depuis que le monde avait sombré.  
Courir. Depuis quand cette pensée chevauchait celle de s'arrêter? Difficile à dire. Mais à chaque pas qu'elle faisait, elle avait l'impression de ne pas pouvoir faire le suivant. Que ça allait s'arrêter là. Les morts la rattraperaient. Elle se défendrait avec les forces qui lui resteraient, mais ça ne serait jamais suffisant. Son dernier pas allait signer son arrêt de mort. Pourtant, chaque pas était suivi d'un autre... et d'un autre encore. Pour une raison qu'elle ignorait complètement, parce que son esprit était vide, elle continuait de courir. Elle continuait de se relever après chaque chute. Elle continuait malgré les branches qui lui foutaient le corps, malgré le sol irrégulier qui rendait sa course plus difficile encore.

Et soudainement, il y eu un fossé. Elle perdit pied, encore une fois, roulant jusqu'à atteindre le fond de la pente. Elle grimpa l'autre côté à quatre pattes et se redressa. La route. Ce serait toujours plus facile de courir sur le béton plat que dans le boisé même si ça l'exposait davantage. Pour l'instant, une seule chose devait accaparer toutes ses pensées. Courir.  
Pendant combien de temps encore? Souffla une petite voix en elle. Aussi longtemps que ses pieds en seraient capables. Et quand ils ne le seraient plus? Elle aviserait rendu là.

Courir encore, même si le soleil commençait à se coucher. Surtout si le soleil commençait à se coucher. Elle trottinait plus qu'elle ne courait. Depuis quand? Toujours incapable de répondre à cette question. Le berger allemand toujours à ses côtés, allant à son rythme qu'il soit plus lent ou plus rapide.

Ne pas s'arrêter maintenant que le soleil était couché. Surtout maintenant qu'il était couché. Rester en mouvement. Sa seule chance de ne pas finir comme tous les autres qu'elle avait connus. Ne pas s'arrêter. Suivre cette lueur.  
Une lueur? L'information prit un certain temps avant de réellement former un sens. Une lueur qu'elle entrapercevait tous les deux ou trois pas. Plus elle s'en rapprochait et plus elle pouvait distinguer l'odeur de fumée. Encore un peu et elle entendait une voix ferme.  
Un feu. Une voix. Des gens.  
Normalement, elle évitait les gens. Elle était déjà tombée sur des cinglés qui n'avaient plus toute leur tête. Elle avait déjà payé le prix d'une manière qu'elle préférait éradiquer de sa mémoire. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle était épuisée. Elle n'avait rien mangé, rien bu depuis trop longtemps.  
Ce feu. Cette voix.  
C'était sa seule chance de ne pas tomber inconsciente sans pouvoir se battre contre sa propre fin.

Elle marcha sur une branche qui céda sous son poids. Le craquement la fit elle-même sursauter, quoi qu'elle avança encore. Avec la noirceur elle ne voyait rien et elle devait se concentrer pour entendre autre chose que sa respiration saccadée qui refusait de se calmer.

« Du mouvement par-là. »

Une autre voix. Masculine, encore. Elle semblait provenir du ciel. Elle y leva les yeux, sans arriver à y percevoir grand-chose. Il faisait trop sombre. Elle était trop fatiguée. Ses pieds arrivaient à peine à se soulever du sol et raclaient plus la terre qu'autre chose quand elle avançait. Le chien grogna, se mettant devant elle pour la protéger. Il y avait de l'agitation derrière ce qui semblait être un muret de pierre. Elle continuait pourtant d'avancer. Elle avait tant couru sans s'arrêter. Elle n'allait pas le faire avant d'atteindre son objectif autrement elle ne l'atteindrait jamais.  
Ce feu.  
Elle voulait ce feu. Elle voulait sentir sa chaleur. Elle voulait qu'il sèche ses vêtements trempés de sueur. Elle voulait que l'odeur de la fumée emplisse ses poumons pour enlever celle de la mort qui lui collait à la peau. Encore un peu et elle y serait. Elle pourrait s'arrêter.  
Mais elle dut s'arrêter avant. Une silhouette se détacha de la pénombre. Elle tenait une arme pointée droit sur elle. Pas un fusil. Elle ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement, mais ça ne ressemblait pas à un fusil. Alors elle s'arrêta levant les bras à peine plus haut que sa taille ne trouvant pas la force de le faire davantage. Le chien grogna à nouveau, sentant la menace. Lever les mains fut apparemment une bonne idée. L'arme qui était pointée sur elle s'abaissa lentement. Les macchabées ne levaient pas les mains sous le joug d'une arme. Posant une main sur la tête du chien, elle recommença à avancer alors que l'animal se taisait sous la caresse.

Sa respiration ne se calmait toujours pas. Ses poumons étaient toujours en feu. Sa gorge était sèche. Son estomac était tellement vide qu'elle avait l'impression qu'il était en train de se dévorer lui-même. Elle chancelait à chaque pas. Ses muscles lui faisaient mal. Son corps tout entier tremblait. Toute once d'énergie l'avait désertée.  
Chaque fois qu'elle se trainait un pied plus en avant, la silhouette reculait. Une arbalète. Elle reconnut enfin l'arme lorsqu'elle pénétra le périmètre délimité par les murets de pierre. L'éclairage provenant des flammes lui montra qu'il s'agissait d'une arbalète. Celle-ci était toujours pointée dans sa direction. Elle ne pouvait pas en blâmer son propriétaire. Sa peau était sale. Elle était boueuse et en sueur. Elle se trainait lamentablement les pieds. Elle était au comble de la fatigue. Elle était une épave. Difficile de ne pas la prendre pour un mort-vivant. Mais elle n'en était pas encore un. Ses yeux quittèrent lentement l'arbalète pour se poser sur l'homme qui la tenait. Elle jeta ensuite un regard à la ronde. Hommes, femmes, un enfant. Jeunes, vieux. Tous la regardaient comme si elle était une extraterrestre.

Sa réaction? Un sourire. Un sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres gercées et entrouvertes. Elle cherchait toujours son air. Ses genoux flanchèrent et, malgré la douleur lorsqu'ils percutèrent le sol, elle rit. Un rire à la fois nerveux et heureux. Le berger allemand chigna en lui donnant un coup de museau au coude pour la pousser à se relever. Mais elle n'en avait plus besoin. Se relever encore? Non, pas maintenant qu'elle avait atteint son objectif, pas maintenant qu'elle avait atteint ce feu. Ce fut plus fort qu'elle. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant le noir complet l'envahir. Elle se sentit tomber vers la gauche, mais elle ne se sentit jamais heurter le sol…


	2. Time to rest

Comme le premier chapitre est surtout une introduction et qu'il est très court comparé à la suite, je me permets de poster tout de suite le seconde chapitre qui achève de mettre les prémisses de l'histoire en place. Bonne lecture ^^**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 02 ;; Time to rest**

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Elle pouvait le sentir réchauffer tendrement la peau de son visage. Elle était allongée à même le sol. Il y avait une veste sur elle et du mouvement tout autour. Le chien avait la tête sur son ventre. Elle était consciente de tout sans ouvrir les yeux. Elle pouvait entendre des voix, mais les mots ne faisaient pas encore de sens dans son esprit. Son crâne élançait. Ses jambes étaient endolories d'avoir trop couru. Elle pouvait le sentir avant même de les bouger. Papillonnant des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière du jour, elle serra les dents en se redressant lentement en position assise. Elle se trouvait tout près du feu dont il ne restait plus que de la braise encore un peu chaude. Il y avait une femme qui arrivait vers elle. La fin trentaine, peut-être. Elle avait les cheveux très courts et un air apaisant. Le genre d'air qu'elle n'avait pas croisé sur un visage depuis longtemps.

« Bonjour. »

Elle ne fit qu'hocher vaguement la tête. Elle n'avait pas prononcé un son depuis plusieurs jours. Voir semaines, elle ne le savait même plus à présent. Le chien quémanda ses caresses matinales et sans détacher ses yeux de l'inconnue, elle lui gratta le derrière de l'oreille avec affection.

« Je m'appelle Carol. »

Elle hocha à nouveau de la tête alors que ladite Carol lui tendait une pierre plate et large contenant un maigre repas qui fut sans doute chaud à un moment.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais mange, tu dois avoir faim. »

Elle était affamée. Toujours sans dire un mot, elle s'empara de la nourriture et bien que celle-ci fût à la portée du museau de l'animal qui l'accompagnait, celui-ci ne fit aucun geste pour la prendre. Oreilles dressées, il semblait plus aux aguets que concerné par ce qui se trouvait à quelques centimètres à peine de son museau. Mangeant avec ses doigts, elle entendit vaguement Carol dire qu'elle allait lui chercher un peu d'eau.

« Ne mange pas trop vite. »

Cette voix n'était pas celle de Carol. Levant les yeux, les plissant sous le soleil, elle vit un homme âgé qui tenait un fusil. Elle ralentit un peu son allure, mais pas beaucoup. Elle avait faim. Mais elle s'était nourrie si peu ces temps-ci qu'elle sembla sustentée en quelques bouchées à peine.

« Garde le reste pour plus tard » poursuivit le vieil homme qui, entre-temps, s'était assis en face d'elle, de l'autre côté des restes du feu.

Plutôt que de l'écouter, elle tourna les yeux vers le chien qui leva alors la tête vers elle pour croiser son regard. Elle sourit à l'animal et déposa le reste au sol, caressant la tête du berger pendant qu'il terminait son repas à sa place.

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée de gaspiller de la nourriture pour un chien. »

Son regard aimant devint plus dur lorsqu'il quitta l'animal pour revenir à l'homme. Elle prit le temps de le fixer plusieurs secondes avant de se racler la gorge. Une fois. Deux fois. Elle en toussa même un peu.

« Ce _chien_, je lui dois la vie. »

Ses sons étaient enroués. Ses mots avaient été tremblants. Sa propre voix lui semblait étrangère, toutefois c'était plus bizarre encore d'être entourée de gens. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle et le chien depuis un bout de temps. Elle préférait ça comme ça. Dès qu'elle le pourrait, elle partirait de son côté. Elle n'aimait pas les gens. Ils étaient incontrôlables et par les temps qui courraient, ils étaient, en majorité, complètement déments. Il était préférable de rester seule.  
Carol revint avec de l'eau. À peine quelques gorgées, mais comme pour la nourriture, elle en laissa une partie au chien. Ce qu'elle avait bu était suffisant pour la rafraichir pendant des heures. Son corps s'était habitué à peu.

« Comment tu t'appelles? » demanda l'homme âgé.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite. Le jaugeant du regard pour ensuite passer à Carol. Ils ne demandaient qu'un nom. Ce n'était pas grand-chose. Ça ne signifiait pas grand-chose non plus en ces temps difficiles. Un nom, qu'il soit vrai ou faux, n'était plus qu'un nom. Ça ne signifiait plus rien. Plus d'appartenance. Plus de provenance. Juste un moyen pour ne pas s'interpeller en disant _hey toi_.  
Pourtant, elle les observa. Baladant son regard de l'un à l'autre, cherchant à lire en eux. La femme était frêle. Elle semblait prête à briser en deux comme une simple brindille. Néanmoins, il y avait de la tendresse dans ses yeux. Et la tendresse, c'était devenu chose rare. L'homme avait l'air plus robuste malgré son âge avancé. Une personnalité plus forte. Pourtant, elle ne se sentait pas menacée par lui, même s'il tenait un fusil.

« Emilie. »

Elle avait lâché son nom dans un simple murmure. Sa voix manquait encore d'assurance, mais ce ton rauque qui n'était pas le sien d'habitude se dissiperait à force d'user de la parole. Elle eut un petit rire jaune avant de continuer.

« À l'époque où j'avais encore des amis, ils m'appelaient Milie. »

Pourquoi l'avait-elle dévoilé? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment. C'était la première fois. Après qu'ils soient tous disparus, elle n'avait dit son surnom à personne. Alors pourquoi à eux? Allez savoir. Peut-être l'homme qui lui faisait penser à son grand-père jadis. Peut-être cette tendresse dans les yeux de Carol.

« Enchanté Milie. Je m'appelle Hershel. »

Elle lui glissa un petit sourire peu convaincant en unique réponse. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec les gens. Plus depuis que le monde était entré dans sa fin en tout cas.

« Il y a une petite chute d'eau un peu plus loin. Ce serait une bonne idée d'aller te décrasser un peu » ajouta Carol près d'une minute de silence plus tard.

Milie ne s'opposa pas à cette idée et approuva d'un vague signe de tête. Elle déposa la veste en cuir qui l'avait tenue au chaud par terre avant de se lever, non sans serrer les dents sous ses muscles endoloris. Maintenant qu'elle était debout, elle se rendait compte combien la plante de ses pieds était douloureuse. Le berger allemand se hissa sans attendre sur ses quatre pattes, suivant la jeune femme au pas tandis qu'elle emboitait celui de Carol.

S'asperger le visage d'eau fraiche lui donnait l'impression de revenir à la vie. Chaque jet d'eau qu'elle envoyait contre sa peau lui ramenait un peu plus ses esprits qui, jusque là, semblaient être engourdis, comme enfouis dans du coton. Le chien s'abreuvait à grands coups de langue et Milie porta quelques gorgées d'eau à sa bouche à l'aide de ses mains.

« Vous êtes installés ici depuis quand? »

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de poser des questions. Généralement, moins elle en savait, moins elle en divulguait et mieux elle se portait. Mais elle était toute seule depuis... trop longtemps.

« Hier en fin d'après-midi. Plus d'essence » lui répondit Carol.

Plantant ses avant-bras sous l'eau pour se les frotter et enlever la saleté au mieux, Milie hocha encore la tête, comme si ça l'aidait à enregistrer l'information. Leur malchance était devenue sa chance à elle. Sans cette panne d'essence, elle ne les aurait jamais atteints.

« T'es toute seule depuis quand? »

C'était le danger de poser des questions. Ça donnait plus ou moins l'autorisation à votre interlocuteur de vous en poser aussi. Mais cette femme semblait gentille et tellement tendre. Rien à voir avec les derniers vivants qu'elle avait rencontrés... Quoi que sur le coup eux aussi semblaient gentils. Méfiance, mère de prudence.

« Je sais pas » répondit simplement Milie en haussant les épaules.

Toute seule à ne fermer l'œil que lorsqu'elle n'avait pas la force de faire autrement, elle avait fini par perdre le compte des jours. Elle savait juste que l'été tirait à sa fin. Les nuits se faisaient plus fraiches et les jours étaient moins longs. Le temps, exactement, elle n'en savait fichtre rien et ça ne lui importait pas vraiment. L'important, c'était d'être en mesure de voir le soleil se coucher puis se lever à nouveau. Le reste avait perdu tout son sens pour elle.

« T'as rencontré des gens récemment? » continua Carol en la regardant se nettoyer la nuque et le cou.  
« Y'a peut-être vingt ou trente jours, je sais plus. Pas du bon monde. Je suis pas restée longtemps. »

C'était là qu'elle avait perdu son couteau de chasse. La seule arme qu'elle possédait alors pour se défendre. Depuis ce temps-là, elle ne comptait plus que sur son fidèle compagnon pour la protéger.

« T'as survécu tout un mois toute seule? »

Le ton de Carol était à la fois surpris et impressionné. Milie sentit que jamais elle n'aurait été en mesure de survivre aussi longtemps avec juste un chien.

« Pas la première fois. »  
« T'as jamais été avec un groupe? »  
« Deux trois fois. Jamais bien terminé. »

Soit tout le monde à qui elle s'était lentement attachée mourrait, soit pire encore. Mais elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle ne referait pas la même erreur. Dès qu'elle en aurait la force, elle partirait. Elle se frotta le visage pendant un certain temps. Jusqu'à ce que son reflet ne lui renvoie plus l'image d'une peau crasseuse. Elle entendit le nom de Carol se faire appeler et la femme lui glissa un sourire avant de partir. La suivant du regard, Milie vit un homme vêtu d'une chemise de shérif avec le chapeau assorti qui l'attendait. Visiblement, il avait à lui parler. D'elle, à en juger par les regards qu'il ne cessait de lui jeter.  
Il voulait savoir si elle était une menace. Elle pouvait le deviner dans ses yeux cobalts. Comme pour l'homme à l'arbalète, elle ne lui en voulait pas d'être aussi méfiant. C'était malheureusement une question de survie. Elle se méfiait tout autant de lui. D'eux tous. Il le savait. Elle savait qu'il le savait.

« Comment il s'appelle? »

Milie quitta le shérif et Carol des yeux pour les poser sur le propriétaire de cette nouvelle voix. L'enfant. Il était de l'autre côté du petit cours d'eau et observait le chien avec les yeux illuminés d'un matin de noël.

« Je sais pas. Il est pas à moi » répondit-elle simplement en continuant de se laver du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.  
« Vraiment? »  
« Vraiment. Il me suit c'est tout. On est ami, je crois. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce chien s'était entiché d'elle, mais au bout du compte, c'était une bonne chose. Ce chien avait été son protecteur depuis le moment où elle l'avait vu pour la première fois.

« J'ai toujours voulu avoir un chien » continua l'enfant sur le ton de la confidence.  
« Moi aussi quand j'étais petite je voulais un chien. »  
« Mais celui-là, il est méchant. »

Milie fronça les sourcils. Cet animal était le plus doux qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Une fois, elle s'était réveillée avec sa tête sur l'animal. Il ne s'était même pas défilé sous son poids. Il l'avait laissée l'utiliser comme oreiller sans grouiller une patte.

« Il a essayé de mordre Daryl cette nuit quand il t'a amenée près du feu » expliqua le gamin.  
« Il avait peur que Daryl me fasse du mal, c'est tout. »

Elle ne savait pas qui était ce Daryl, mais il devait avoir compris ce détail tout seul. Autrement le chien serait sûrement mort à l'heure qu'il est et pas en train de renifler tout autour à la recherche d'odeurs intéressantes.

« Tu vas lui donner un nom? » questionna l'enfant.  
« Je sais pas. Il en a sûrement déjà un, mais je ne le connais pas. »  
« On pourrait essayer de deviner. Ça pourrait être amusant. »

Un jeu qui lui paraissait bien stupide. Une belle perte de temps. Mais elle sentait que ce gamin en avait besoin. Penser à autre chose. Dire des noms, chercher celui de l'animal, semblait être le moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour vider son esprit de ce qui le hantait.

« Je m'appelle Emilie. »  
« Carl. Et lui, je trouve qu'il a la tête d'un Rex! »

Devant le manque de réaction du berger, la jeune femme eut une moue désolée à l'intention de Carl pendant que celui-ci contournait le plan d'eau pour se rapprocher de Milie.

« On dirait que non. »  
« Max alors! »

Toujours aucune réaction provenant du chien. L'enfant en sembla désappointé ce qui fit sourire Milie. S'attendait-il à ce que ce soit si facile? Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'elle se contentait de se taper un peu la cuisse lorsqu'elle voulait l'appeler. Chercher son nom pourrait prendre des heures, si ce n'est des jours et elle n'avait pas envie de gaspiller son temps à ça. Le chien était là. Il lui permettait de fermer l'œil la nuit. D'attraper des petits animaux. Il lui tenait chaud lorsqu'il faisait plus froid. Il lui donnait quelqu'un à regarder dans les yeux lorsqu'elle se sentait seule. Au diable son nom, elle n'avait pas besoin de le connaître pour tout ça.

« Carl, tu nous laisses une minute. »  
« Oui papa » obtempéra le gamin avant de s'éloigner en direction de l'animal.  
« Je compte pas rester » répondit Milie avant même que la question ne soit posée.

La réponse prit le shérif un peu de court. Il s'accroupit à un mètre d'elle environ, la dévisageant sans la moindre gêne. Elle quitta le chien et Carl des yeux après que ce dernier ait réussi à toucher l'animal sans réaction agressive de sa part.

« J'ai encore rien dit. »  
« Mais c'est ce que vous voulez savoir, pas vrai? » devina Milie sans la moindre animosité face à la situation. « Je vous remercie pour cette nuit, ça m'a sans doute sauvé la vie, mais je vous rassure, je ne compte pas devenir une bouche de plus à nourrir. Cet endroit n'est pas sûr. Vous ne comptez pas rester dans les parages et moi non plus. Quand mes jambes ne seront plus aussi raide, je partirai. »  
« Toute seule et sans arme? Je sais que t'es en mesure de te débrouiller toute seule, Carol m'a raconté. Mais t'es pas obligée. »  
« Je sais. »

Elle se leva et s'éloigna, mettant fin à la discussion. Elle avait besoin de marcher un peu pour se réchauffer les muscles autrement ses jambes resteraient aussi raide que des planches de bois à jamais. Quand elle dépassa Carl qui caressait le chien, celui-ci se défila sous les mains de l'enfant et suivit Milie.  
Elle marcha un moment, très lentement, sans se presser. Elle avait vu trop de visages en une seule matinée. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Quand le chien s'arrêta brusquement, elle en fit de même. Les épaules raides, jetant un regard à la ronde, elle suivit ensuite celui de l'animal. Il suivait un lapin des yeux, mais demeurait immobile. Le lapin sautillait tranquillement sans se soucier d'une quelconque menace. Milie se pencha lentement, cherchait à ne faire aucun bruit. Elle s'empara d'une pierre. Ni trop petite, ni trop grosse. Une pierre malléable, mais pas trop légère. Tendant le bras vers l'arrière après s'être redressée, elle attendit, suivant attentivement les mouvements de la petite bête à fourrure. Elle prit sa décision en une fraction de seconde, lançant la pierre. Dès l'instant où elle fit mouche, le chien s'élança en direction du lapin sonné pour le ramasser par le cou. Milie ne bougea pas. Le berger reviendrait vers elle après avoir attrapé le lapin, elle le savait.

« Jolie prise. »  
« Il n'est pas encore mort » souligna la jeune femme en tournant la tête en direction de la voix.

Encore une nouvelle voix. Encore une nouvelle tête. Ou pas. Elle reconnut l'homme à son arbalète puis replaça doucement son visage dans sa mémoire. Le chien revint, tournant autour des jambes de celle qu'il avait choisie pour maîtresse avant de s'asseoir devant elle sur ses pieds. Le lapin, inconscient, pendant de la gueule du berger allemand.

« Je peux… » commença l'homme alors que Milie s'emparait du lapin pour lui briser le cou sans la moindre émotion sur le visage.  
« Peux quoi? » acheva Milie.  
« J'allais dire : le tuer.. »  
« Comme tu vois, pas nécessaire. »  
« Daryl. »  
« Emilie. C'est donc toi qu'il a voulu mordre hier » comprit la jeune femme en désignant le chien.  
« C'est un chien méfiant. »  
« Moi aussi. C'est pour ça qu'on s'entend bien lui et moi. »

Sans rien dire de plus, elle rebroussa chemin pour retourner au campement de fortune. Daryl ne chercha pas à poursuivre la conversation, mais elle le savait sur ses talons. Elle pouvait entendre ses pas avancer à l'unisson avec les siens. Elle pouvait sentir ses mouvements dans son dos. Il regardait tout autour d'eux, concentré, prêt à tout. Il avait la parfaite attitude du chasseur.  
Quand ils atteignirent le camp, Milie repéra un tronc renversé et s'y assis à califourchon, déposant le lapin devant elle. Le chien vint s'asseoir à sa droite alors que Carl revenait vers l'animal pour lequel il semblait avoir développé une grande fascination.

« Je peux t'emprunter ton couteau? » demanda Milie à Daryl en désignant celui qui pendait à sa ceinture.

Intéressé de voir si elle allait réellement écorcher et vider ce lapin elle-même, il empoigna l'arme par le manche avant de la faire virevoltée et de l'attraper par la lame pour la tendre à la jeune femme par le manche.

« Merci » ajouta-t-elle en s'emparant du couteau de chasse.  
« Peut-être Butch » proposa Carl en flattant le chien.

Milie jeta un œil au chien avant de le lever sur l'enfant secouant la tête par la négative. Maniant le couteau avec aisance, elle fut en mesure de retirer la fourrure du lapin en un rien de temps, le rendant nu comme un vers.

« Gonzo! »  
« Humm, cherche encore » se désola une fois de plus Milie alors qu'elle évidait l'animal comme d'autres femmes pliaient le linge propre.

Ne portant que plus ou moins attention à ses gestes, elle montrait ainsi qu'elle avait une grande facilité dans le domaine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait ça et elle n'avait pas commencé quand le monde avait dégringolé dans les profondeurs de l'enfer.

« Où t'as appris à faire ça? » questionna Daryl tandis qu'elle offrait le cœur du lapin au chien.  
« Mon père. »  
« Chasseur? »  
« Quand il était en vacances. Marine le reste de l'année. Je suis enfant unique, une fille et ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune, mais ça l'a pas empêché de m'amener à la pêche, à la chasse, de m'apprendre à manier le couteau, le pistolet, le fusil, à allumer un feu sans allumette ou à m'enseigner comment entretenir et réparer une voiture. Souvent je l'ai détesté pour ça… Je crois que maintenant, je devrais plutôt le remercier. Ça m'a permis de rester en vie. »

Sa voix s'était légèrement perdue dans l'absence sur la fin. Tout ça venait de faire émerger ses souvenirs d'enfance. C'était pour ça qu'elle n'aimait pas parler. Raconter des choses les faisait toujours remonter à la surface. Plus souvent qu'autrement, ce n'était pas bon. Ça rendait nostalgique. Ça rendait triste. Elle en avait marre d'être triste et nostalgique.  
Daryl n'ajouta aucune question à son petit interrogatoire et Carl se chargea de désamorcer la situation sans même s'en rendre compte, proposant encore divers noms de chien qui lui passait par la tête. Milie continua d'apprêter le lapin, laissant les organes indésirables au berger. Elle pouvait sentir Daryl étudier chacun de ses gestes, mais elle faisait tout pour l'ignorer. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant qu'il ne dépose quelques écureuils ou oiseaux qu'il avait attrapés et qui pendaient à une bandoulière.

« Tu peux faire ceux-là? Je dois aller faire ma ronde. »

Elle hocha vaguement de la tête toujours sans le regarder, se focalisant plutôt sur les essaies toujours infructueux de Carl pour trouver le nom du chien. La tâche l'occupa jusqu'à la tombée du jour. Résultat, elle avait montré un peu à Carl comment bien apprêter les animaux sauvages pour s'en faire un repas et ils n'avaient toujours aucun nom pour le chien.

Durant la soirée, Milie était assise, plutôt isolée, observant tous ces gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ils venaient de se sortir d'une situation difficile et avaient perdu des êtres chers, mais ils n'abandonnaient pas. C'était ce qu'elle avait entendu vaguement entre les branches en papotant ici et là. Elle connaissait chaque nom à présent. Mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de demeurer méfiante. Les gens étaient un danger. Partir, c'était plus sûr.  
Le shérif, Rick, était là avec sa femme Lori et son fils Carl. Le vieux Hershel était là avec ses deux filles, Maggie et Beth. Il y avait un asiatique, Glenn, totalement amoureux de Maggie. Milie n'avait pas besoin de les voir se tenir par la main pour le deviner, ça se voyait dans ses yeux, comme dans ceux de Maggie. Il y avait Carol, tendresse incarnée, Milie restait campée sur sa première impression. Puis T-Dog. Elle ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé, mais il semblait sympathique et facile d'approche. Finalement, il y avait Daryl. Le plus solitaire du lot de ce qu'elle avait pu en observer. Ce qui donnait en tout un groupe plutôt hétéroclite, mais qui respirait le désire de vivre. Un groupe qui avait eu son lot d'épreuves et qui s'en était sorti. Il ne semblait pas y avoir de détraqué mental parmi ces gens-là. Ils avaient confiance les uns dans les autres et ils dépendaient les uns des autres, ça aussi ça se sentait.  
Mais Milie ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Endormir sa vigilance encore une fois? Se laisser aller à l'attachement? Elle connaissait la suite par cœur. Après les moments partagés, les rires et les sourires, venait toujours les cris, les larmes et la mort. Cette journée de répit lui avait fait du bien, vraiment. Voir des gens, pouvoir discuter avec quelqu'un qui avait la faculté de lui répondre, ça lui avait apporté un certain réconfort. Pouvoir arrêter de vagabonder sans un endroit où aller, pendant ces quelques heures, ça lui avait permis de se détendre et de se reposer. Mais il ne fallait pas s'attarder, demain elle s'en irait. Vers où? Elle ne le savait pas précisément. Vers le sud en tout cas. Avec l'automne qui approchait et qui serait suivi de l'hiver, elle ne possédait aucun moyen de survivre. Il fallait gagner le sud pour avoir une chance.


	3. Have to go away

Et voilà la suite! Merci à TheBoneyKingOfNowhere, Estelle et miisscoofee pour vos reviews! Ça fait plaisir de voir que Milie est appréciée et j'espère qu'elle le sera encore après ce chapitre :p**  
**

Je commence à insérer le point de vue de Daryl à partir de ce chapitre, j'espère que j'ai su respecter la mentalité du personnage, sinon, je tâcherai d'être meilleure à ce sujet dans les prochains chapitres!

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

**Chapter 03 ;; Have to go away**

Il faisait froid tout à coup. En position fœtal face au feu de camp, Milie ouvrit les yeux en sentant la brise de la nuit lui pénétrer la colonne vertébrale alors qu'elle ne la sentait pas un instant plus tôt. Le chien. Le chien qui s'était couché dans son dos pour la tenir au chaud s'était levé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon vieux? »

En l'absence de nom, elle l'appelait toujours mon vieux ou mon chien. Se frottant les yeux pour s'aider à y voir plus clair malgré la nuit noire, Milie se redressa, croisant les jambes sous elle en portant ensuite les mains à l'encolure du berger. L'animal était tendu. Oreilles dressées, son museau reniflait l'air avec grande concentration.

« Un problème? » demanda T-Dog du haut du muret où il faisait le guet.  
« Le chien » répondit Milie en cherchant où se trouvait T-Dog sur le muret.  
« J'ai rien entendu et rien vu. Tu peux te rendormir. »  
« Non, il y a quelque chose » assura Milie en sondant le périmètre.  
« Vous pouvez pas la fermer » gémit Daryl en roulant sur le côté pour changer de position et se réchauffer l'autre moitié du corps. « Y'en a qu'essaient de dormir. »

Les petits grondements du chien, d'abord légers, qui s'accentuèrent ne firent pas geindre Daryl une seconde fois. Il s'empara plutôt de son arbalète en se levant. Les chiens avaient beaucoup plus d'instinct que les humains. Daryl semblait camper sur la même position qu'elle à ce propos.

« T-Dog? »  
« Rien à signaler mec, j'te jure » assura le noir au chasseur.

Ce dernier posa ensuite le regard sur Milie. Le chien continuait son petit grondement, commençant à réveiller les autres du groupe.

« J'aime pas ça » souffla Milie. « Il est jamais sur les nerfs sans raison. »  
« T-Dog, descend » intima Rick qui n'avait pas besoin de discuter l'instinct animal non plus.

Les femmes et Carl se massèrent atour du feu, les hommes s'armant pour former un périmètre de protection autour des autres.

« Recule » intima Daryl à Milie qui restait sur la bordure extérieure, le chien devant elle.  
« Je sais me défendre » assura-t-elle, le chien continuant de grogner de plus en plus fort.  
« T'as pas d'arme » fit remarquer Daryl.  
« Alors donne m'en une. »

Son regard déterminé et sans appel convainquit le chasseur qui lui fila son pistolet. Elle savait vraiment manier les armes à feu, il en avait maintenant la preuve pendant qu'elle vérifiait le cran de sûreté et le chargeur avant de tendre l'arme devant elle.

« Vivants! » déclara la voix d'un homme en entrant dans le périmètre des murs de pierre, les mains tendues vers le ciel. « Vivants, ne tirez pas! »

Deux autres hommes apparurent derrière lui, adoptant la même position de soumission. Rick sembla réfléchir plusieurs secondes avant de s'approcher en baissant lentement son arme sans pour autant rengainer. Les autres hommes du groupe se détendirent un peu même si, par sécurité, ils continuaient de braquer leurs armes sur les inconnus. Pourtant, le chien continuait de gronder. Milie ne démordait pas non plus. Elle était même encore plus tendue maintenant qu'elle entendait cette voix. Une voix qu'elle aurait pu reconnaître entre mille.

« Notre groupe a été décimé. On cavale depuis une douzaine de jours. On cherche juste un endroit pour dormir un peu. On n'est pas dangereux. »  
« Vos armes. Je refuse que vous restiez avec nous si vous êtes armés » déclara Rick d'une voix ferme.  
« Ne fait pas ça Rick. »

C'était Milie qui avait quitté à son tour le cercle pour rejoindre le shérif. Elle gardait son arme bien pointée sur la tête du leader du trio. Celui-ci eut un large sourire en voyant le visage de Milie se détacher de la pénombre.

« Emilie. Je te croyais morte. T'es tenace, je te donne au moins ça. Et t'as toujours ton sale cabot avec toi à ce que je vois. Et tu t'es faite des nouveaux copains en plus. On peut dire que ça roule vachement bien pour toi trésor. »  
« Rick, il faut qu'ils partent. »  
« Tu les connais? » questionna Rick.

Le bras de Milie tremblait légèrement. Devant son attitude, Daryl avait à son tour quitté le cercle pour se positionner à sa gauche, pointant son arbalète sur le type en face de lui. T-Dog alla se mettre à la droite de Rick, faisant de même avec le dernier gars.

« Leur fais pas confiance » répondit Milie sans quitter celui du centre des yeux.  
« T'as du culot de dire ça chérie, après tout ce qu'on a fait pour toi. Baisse ce truc et dit leur comment je t'ai sauvé la vie. »

D'une main sur l'arme que tenait Milie, le leader du trio abaissa lui-même le flingue qui tremblait maintenant encore plus dans la main de la jeune femme. Son silence ne semblait pas plaire à l'homme en face d'elle. Elle se contentait de le fixer durement, espérant inutilement que le darder du regard allait le faire fondre.

« T'étais à pied. T'avais que ton foutu couteau de chasse et ce cabot de merde. Ils arrivaient par tous les côtés. Sans nous pour les tuer, t'étais morte trésor. Admet-le » poursuivit celui qui se proclamait comme étant son sauveur.  
« Si tu m'avais dit le prix à payer pour ça, je t'aurais dit de me laisser crever » rétorqua vivement Milie avec haine.  
« J't'ai donné de la bouffe et un toit au-dessus de la tête! De quoi tu te plains franchement! »  
« Tu m'as violé ordure! » dévoila la jeune femme, les yeux emplis de larmes rageuses.

L'information tomba comme une enclume. Rick releva son arme, rabattant le chien dans le déclic peu rassurant qui suivait généralement au geste. Il avait déjà tué des hommes du genre pour les empêcher de faire du mal aux femmes du groupe. Il n'hésiterait pas une seconde à recommencer.

« Et tu m'as planté ton couteau de merde dans la cuisse avant de te casser. Disons qu'on est quitte » proposa l'agresseur sans s'émouvoir. « Je te redonne même ton couteau si tu admets que tu exagères. Tu ne m'as pas repoussé que je sache. »  
« J'étais pas consentante et tu le savais. Tu es plus fort que moi. »

Elle releva le pistolet que Daryl lui avait donné, posant le canon contre le front du violeur qui lui souriait d'un air confiant et sûr de lui. C'était le poil sadique dans ce sourire qui aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille la première fois.

« Rend-le moi. »  
« Te rendre quoi? »  
« Le couteau de mon père, rend-le moi! »  
« Ça ne marche pas comme ça. »  
« Rends-moi ce putain de couteau ou je te fous une balle dans le crâne et je le prends moi-même! C'est comme ça que ça marche! »  
« Rend-lui son couteau si tu veux une chance qu'on discute de ton sort et de celui de tes potes » ajouta Rick toujours de sa voix de leader inébranlable.

Le violeur roula les yeux avec désinvolture, décrochant l'étui de sa ceinture pour le tendre, avec le couteau à l'intérieur, à Milie qui s'en empara d'un geste précipité. Elle sortie la lame de son fourreau pour s'assurer qu'il s'agissait bien du couteau de chasse de son père. Quand elle en fut certaine, un petit sourire se glissa sur son visage défait par cette rencontre fortuite.

« Bon, maintenant que la petite dame a eu ce qu'elle voulait, on peut se rapprocher du feu? On se les gèle grave ce soir. C'est pas humain de nous faire ça. »  
« C'est humain ce que tu lui as fait peut-être? » ironisa Daryl.  
« C'est la reine du drame cette fille, elle exagère j'te dis. Et un homme a ses besoins, tu le sais, j'invente rien. »  
« T'as raison Mark… » souffla Milie sans détourner les yeux du couteau de son père.  
« Tu vois » sourit ledit Mark à l'intention de Daryl.

D'un geste vif et net, Milie empoigna le manche du couteau de manière défensive avant de tendre le bras, ouvrant promptement la gorge de Mark sous le passage de la lame affutée. Elle entendit les sons d'horreur derrière elle, mais elle demeurait de glace face aux réactions du groupe. Son visage rageur était devenu soudainement serein, dénué d'expression à vrai dire. Mark s'affala à genoux pendant que Daryl, Rick et T-Dog maîtrisaient les deux autres pour les empêcher de bouger.

« J'exagère toujours tout » acheva Milie en l'observant pâlir et perdre tout son sang.

D'un coup de talon contre l'épaule de Mark, elle le fit tomber à la renverse. Le tuer était une libération inattendue. Sur le moment, elle n'en avait pas été capable. Elle avait juste été en mesure de le poignarder à la jambe pour se donner le temps de fuir, laissant derrière elle le seul objet qui lui restait de son père. Mais ce soir, elle avait trouvé suffisamment de force en elle pour y arriver. Peut-être parce qu'elle n'était pas seule. Qu'elle n'avait aucune envie d'infliger le même sort à Beth. Qu'elle ne voulait pas que Lori voit son mari mourir sous ses yeux avant de subir le viol elle aussi. Qu'elle ne voulait pas non plus que ça arrive à Maggie ou à Carol. Qu'elle ne voulait pas voir tous les hommes, et peut-être même Carl, se faire tuer ou blesser. Qu'elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Parce qu'elle savait que ça se serait passé comme ça si elle ne l'avait pas égorgé. Elle avait vu comment Mark manœuvrait. Il prenait par la violence et par la force si la manière douce ne lui apportait rien. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait à peine résisté la première fois. Elle ne s'était pas suffisamment méfiée... elle était sans arme quand c'était arrivé et elle avait peur de lui.

« Et ces deux là? » demanda la voix de Daryl qui la fit détacher son regard du corps mort.  
« Nick et David » désigna Milie en les regardant, de manière absente, tour à tour.

Les deux hommes étaient terrorisés si on en croyait la pâleur de leur visage, leurs lèvres qui tremblaient et l'effroi lisible dans leurs yeux. Ce qui allait déterminer les prochaines minutes serait basé sur ce qu'elle allait dire, ils le savaient.

« Son frère et son cousin. Ils vous poignarderont dans le dos à la moindre chance » assura Milie en gardant son sang froid.

Elle leur tourna le dos, malgré les supplications des deux hommes. Supplications qui ne durèrent pas. Aucun coup de feu ne fut tiré, mais Milie entendit l'arbalète de Daryl s'actionner à deux reprises avec un certain intervalle entre les deux. Le temps qu'il recharge son arme. Mais personne ne le fixait lui. Le groupe la fixait elle. Alors elle s'éloigna en vitesse, le berger sur ses talons, pour se soustraire à leur regard.

* * *

Quand Daryl termina de déplacer les corps de la vue du groupe, encore tous sous le choc, avec l'aide de T-Dog, Rick et Glenn, il prit le temps de récupérer les flèches plantées dans les crânes de Nick et David. Il en tira une dans la tête de Mark, évitant ainsi le réveil inutile d'un mort, pour ensuite récupérer également cette flèche. Ça ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid de les avoir tué. Ils étaient une menace et il ne les connaissait pas de toute manière. Non, ces types ne troubleraient pas son sommeil le moins du monde. Il y avait, de toute façon, bien d'autres choses pour l'empêcher de dormir en paix.  
Il alla ensuite nettoyer ses flèches au court d'eau, puis revint au feu de camp. Glenn et Hershel avaient remplacé T-Dog sur le muret pour le prochain tour de garde. Les autres étaient assis autour du feu, mais Daryl ne voyait pas Milie parmi eux.

« Elle l'a tué tellement… » murmura Carol toujours horrifiée par ce qu'elle avait vu.  
« Froidement » compléta Lori. « Rick, ça ne me rassure pas du tout. »  
« Elle a fait ce qu'il fallait » interrompit Daryl alors que Rick ouvrait la bouche pour prendre la parole. « Ces types étaient venus pour nous tuer, nous voler et prendre les femmes de force. On a de la chance qu'elle les connaissait autrement ça aurait très mal fini. »  
« Je suis d'accord avec Daryl » admit Rick malgré la stupeur de sa femme. « Mais elle m'a dit qu'elle ne comptait pas rester avec nous. Alors ça n'a aucune importance. »  
« Tant mieux » railla Maggie. « Qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait faire à celui qui la regarde de travers. »  
« Pffff, t'es qu'une conne Maggie » cracha Daryl sans se soucier des mots qu'il employait. « Tout à l'heure, quand tu t'empiffrais de son lapin, tu t'es pas demandée comment il s'était retrouvé tout paré à être bouffé! »  
« Daryl » coupa Rick de son ton sans appel. « C'est inutile d'empirer les choses. Elle n'a pas été agressive envers nous et ne nous a donné aucune raison de nous méfier d'elle. Ces hommes étaient clairement une menace et, oui, elle a fait ce qu'il fallait. Mais je répète, comme elle n'a pas l'intention de rester avec nous, ça ne sert à rien de la rejeter comme une paria. Dans un jour ou deux, elle sera plus là. C'est pas la peine de se battre sur le sujet. »  
« Au contraire faudrait » tenta Daryl avec un reste de colère envers Maggie dans la voix. « Elle est loin d'être un poids. Elle sait parfaitement comment se débrouiller toute seule. Elle peut être utile. Plus que la moitié de vous. »

Personne ne releva le vous qu'il avait utilisé. Qu'il en voit un essayer. Daryl ne se tenait pas en très haute estime en tant qu'homme, mais il savait que dans ce groupe, il était loin d'être le maillon faible. Il n'avait peut-être pas l'âme du leader comme Rick, mais il pourvoyait au besoin en nourriture plus que tous les autres réunis, sans oublier la protection du groupe.  
Face au silence des autres, Daryl secoua la tête devant leur incompréhension et les quitta. Il était surpris par sa propre assurance sur ce coup-là. Il ne prenait pas la parole devant le groupe. Il ne donnait pas son avis. Il ne défendait pas les gens d'habitude. Mais il s'en fichait. Il ne savait pas précisément pourquoi, mais il devait trouver Milie. S'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle ne s'était pas trop éloignée.

Il la trouva après quelques minutes de recherche. Sans le chien couché au pied d'un arbre, il l'aurait d'ailleurs cherchée bien plus longtemps. Hissée sur une grosse branche capable de supporter son poids, elle était assise le dos contre le tronc, fixant l'horizon ténébreux.  
En s'approchant, Daryl éveilla l'attention du berger qui, cependant, ne gronda pas contre l'arrivant. Plutôt content que la bête ne cherche pas à le mordre cette fois-ci, le chasseur s'arrêta à côté de lui, osant même se pencher sur lui pour lui caresser les oreilles.

« Tu d'vrais descendre » proposa Daryl. « Revenir près du feu. Fait plutôt froid cette nuit. »  
« Je suis très bien ici. »  
« Menteuse. Je vois ta chaire de poule. »  
« Toi menteur, il fait trop noir pour voir. »  
« Veut pas dire que tu l'as pas. »

Il l'entendit soupirer et, curieusement, ça le fit sourire. Baissant le regard sur le chien, quand Daryl le vit posé la tête entre ses pattes avants, il prit ça comme une permission de monter à bord. Balançant son arbalète dans son dos, il s'empara de branches solides pour amorcer son ascension. Moins d'une minute plus tard, il se trouvait à califourchon sur la même branche que Milie, en face d'elle.

« Reviens près du feu. C'est plus sûr » tenta à nouveau le chasseur.  
« Ça ira comme ça » s'entêta Milie avec assurance. « Ce n'est pas la première fois que je passe la nuit dans un arbre je te signale. »  
« Mais t'as pas besoin de le faire. »  
« Je sais. »

Elle avait répondu la même chose à Rick plus tôt dans la journée, mais pour une toute autre raison. Qu'avaient-ils tous à vouloir la raisonner?

« Alors reviens. »  
« Non. »  
« Pourquoi? »  
« Parce qu'ils ont peur de moi! » lâcha Milie avec colère. « Je voulais pas les effrayer, mais j'avais pas le choix. Pas question qu'ils s'approchent de moi... encore. Et les filles... »  
« Tu prêches un converti, épargne ta salive » coupa Daryl.  
« T'as bien tué les deux autres et ils ont pas peur de toi. »  
« Parc'qu'y me connaissent. Ils savent que je ferais pas ça si y avait une autre solution. Quand ils te connaitront, ils auront plus peur. »  
« Ils auront pas le temps de me connaitre. »  
« J'sais, Rick nous a dit. »  
« Je pars au levé du jour, alors laisse-moi me reposer maintenant. »  
« C'est con, fait pas ça. C'sont des gens biens. Ils t'feront aucun mal, jamais. »  
« Mon premier groupe était comme ça » confessa Milie. « Avoir confiance en eux ne les a pas empêché de mourir les uns après les autres. Le deuxième n'était pas mal non plus. Mais on s'est dispersé au passage d'une horde et on s'est perdu. Le type avec moi s'est fait mordre... Il a mis deux jours à crever... Et le troisième… m'ouais tu sais déjà grosso modo ce qui c'est passé avec le troisième groupe. »  
« Le quatre, c'est mon chiffre porte-bonheur. »  
« Tant mieux pour toi. »  
« Reste » insista-t-il de nouveau sans même savoir pourquoi.  
« Non. »  
« Deux chasseurs, ça serait pas de trop avec toutes ces bouches à nourrir. »  
« C'est pas mon problème. Maintenant arrête. »  
« Reviens près du feu et je te lâche avec ça. »

Elle poussa un autre soupir, observant les traits du visage de son interlocuteur. Glacial de détermination. Si ses intentions n'étaient pas de la ramener en _sécurité_, elle aurait presque pu avoir peur de lui. Et si elle ne retournait pas à ce stupide feu de camp, il allait se faire un devoir de l'enquiquiner avec ses conneries toute la nuit.

« Très bien. Mais au moindre commentaire, je retourne dans mon arbre » céda-t-elle finalement avant de se jeter dans le vide et d'amortir sa chute avec agilité.

Curieusement, un autre sourire prit naissance sur les lèvres de Daryl avant qu'il ne saute à son tour. Pourquoi tenait-il autant à ce qu'elle reste parmi eux? Il ne le savait pas trop. Elle pouvait être utile en tout cas, ça il en était persuadé. Bien plus utile que les autres femmes du groupe bien qu'il ne leur enlevait pas ce qu'elles faisaient pour occuper leurs journées. Ce quelles faisaient, il n'avait pas besoin de le faire, c'était déjà ça. Toutefois, avoir le choix parmi tous ces gens pour un seul compagnon de route, il hésiterait entre elle et Rick. Et il ne la connaissait pas encore…

Quand ils revinrent au feu, les conversations à voix basse cessèrent toutes en même temps. Tous les yeux se braquèrent sur Milie qui ne se priva pas de jeter un regard à Daryl qui signifiait clairement :_ tu vois!_  
Le chasseur ne releva pas le geste, allant plutôt s'asseoir près du feu tendant les mains devant lui pour les réchauffer un peu, comme si rien de ce qui venait de se produire n'était arrivé.

* * *

S'approchant à son tour, Milie s'empressa de se recoucher en évitant les regards qui la scrutaient avec attention. Comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle ressorte son couteau et tue quelqu'un d'autre sans aucun motif. Fermant les yeux, sentant le berger revenir s'allonger dans son dos, elle mit du temps à s'endormir, mais se refusa à ouvrir les yeux à nouveau. Elle ne voulait pas voir leur air pétrifié encore une fois. Elle avait fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle le savait. Qu'ils ne le comprennent pas était le dernier de ses soucis. Elle serait partie demain matin de toute façon.  
Le reste de la nuit fut courte et Milie en passa la moitié réveillée à juste écouter ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Une véritable nuit de sommeil? Elle n'en avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Généralement, quand elle n'ouvrait pas l'œil de la nuit, c'était parce qu'elle était tombée de fatigue et que son corps en avait besoin pour ne pas flancher définitivement. Aux premières lueurs de l'aube, elle s'accorda enfin d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le feu était mourant. Les gens dormaient, ou restaient comme elle couchés par simple obstination, les uns contre les autres pour se tenir au chaud. C'était au tour de Daryl d'être perché sur l'un des murs de pierre pour faire la garde.  
Milie se redressa et s'étira d'un peu partout pour chasser l'inconfort d'avoir dormi à même le sol. Puis elle grimpa sur le muret où se trouvait Daryl, jetant un œil à la ronde. Comme bien souvent dans ces moments là, elle n'avait pas d'objectif précis. Elle se contentait de choisir une direction et de la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'un obstacle la fasse bifurquer de sa route.

« Vous venez d'où? » demanda-t-elle au chasseur en fixant les arbres comme si l'un d'entre eux détenait la réponse de la voie à suivre.  
« Là » répondit Daryl en pointant la direction de la ferme d'Hershel. « Mauvaise idée d'y aller. »  
« Bon, ce sera par-là alors » décida-t-elle en se tournant vers la direction complètement opposée.  
« T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? »  
« Je vois pas en quoi ça te concerne de toute façon » coupa Milie.  
« T'as évité un sacré bain de sang cette nuit. On t'est redevable. »  
« Vous m'avez permis de me reposer. Disons qu'on est quitte. »  
« C'est du suicide de voyager à pied. »  
« Je m'en suis pas mal sortie jusqu'ici. »

Daryl soupira et Milie lui jeta une œillade. Il n'était pas du tout satisfait par la tournure de cette conversation. Tant pis pour lui. Elle ne comptait pas revenir sur sa décision uniquement pour lui faire plaisir. Après tout, ils n'étaient rien l'un pour l'autre.

« Perds pas ton temps à te faire du souci pour moi. Occupe-toi d'eux plutôt. Ils en ont plus besoin que moi » ajouta-t-elle en descendant le regard sur la troupe endormie.  
« Prend ça au moins » insista Daryl en lui tendant un pistolet.  
« Et toi, comment tu feras? »  
« J'ai chouré ceux des types morts, ça ira. Y'a que cinq balles, j'sais, mais c'mieux que rien. »

Le début d'un sourire en coin prit forme sur le visage de Milie alors qu'elle prenait l'arme de la main du chasseur. On ne lui avait pas offert une arme de plein gré depuis longtemps. Les armes et la nourriture, les deux choses qui se partageaient le plus difficilement.

« Merci. »

Daryl hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il acceptait les remerciements et ce fut sans ajouter quoi que ce soit que Milie descendit du mur. Elle alla prendre quelques gorgées d'eau, s'aspergea un peu le visage pour bien se réveiller et elle s'en alla, le berger sur ses talons, sans un regard derrière elle. Mais même sans se retourner, elle pouvait sentir cette brûlure au niveau de la nuque. Celle où son instinct lui soufflait qu'elle était observée. Daryl. Elle le savait, même sans regarder. Il allait garder un œil sur elle aussi longtemps qu'il serait en mesure de le faire. Elle ne le connaissait pas, toutefois, les morceaux du puzzles s'étaient assemblés. Cette insistance qu'il avait, ce pistolet qu'il lui avait donné et rien que son âge pour commencer! Il était de ceux qui estimait qu'un homme avait la responsabilité de couver la femme. Elle retint un rire. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui, ni de personne, pour s'occuper d'elle.

* * *

« Elle est partie depuis longtemps? » demanda Lori un peu plus de deux heures plus tard.  
« Ouais, assez. C'pas ce que vous vouliez? » marmonna Daryl toujours avec une certaine colère.

Se passant de l'eau sur la nuque, il n'avait pas besoin de regarder les femmes qui essayaient de laver les quelques loques de vêtements qu'ils avaient en surplus pour savoir qu'elles étaient soulagées.

« Et on va devoir nettoyer son merdier derrière elle » grincha Maggie.  
« Ces types-là méritent pas qu'on les enterre » assura Daryl. « D'toute manière, on reste pas dans le coin non plus, on va pas perdre not'e temps pour ça. »  
« C'est à Rick de décider, tu te rappelles? » informa Lori en essorant une chemise au mieux.  
« Et lui, il était prêt à la laisser rester avec nous » fit remarquer le chasseur. « Peu importe. »

Se relevant, il quitta la petite assemblée. Il n'avait plus envie d'en parler. Le mieux était de ne plus aborder le sujet du tout. Il ne serait jamais d'accord avec elles à propos de cette histoire. Qu'il prenne la peine de défendre son point de vu était déjà quelque chose pour lui. Et pire que ça, il rageait d'enrager sur le sujet!  
Il secoua la tête pour chasser tout ça de son crâne. Elle était partie. Tout aussi utile aurait-elle pu être, ça faisait une bouche de moins à nourrir. Bon débarra. Il devait le voir comme ça.  
Il employa plutôt une partie de sa journée à traquer de petits animaux, puis, il y eut une petite réunion au sommet avec Rick et Hershel. Que Rick se soucie de son avis le surpris un peu et le décontenança même sur le début. Daryl n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande son avis. Quand Shane était encore vivant, le chasseur se contentait, justement, de chasser. Il n'estimait pas avoir son mot à dire et se fichait bien de donner son avis à vrai dire. Il avait confiance en Rick et ses décisions. Il se contentait de faire ce que Rick lui demandait et occupait le reste de son temps à se mêler de ses affaires, point barre. Mais se retrouver dans un coin avec le shérif et le vieux sage, c'était tout nouveau pour Daryl qui avait tout sauf l'impression d'être à sa place. Ses épaules ramenées vers son corps et à demi pointées dans la direction opposée le montraient sans aucun besoin de le verbaliser.

« On peut pas rester ici plus longtemps, faut bouger » commença Rick, mains sur les hanches.  
« Il y a une petite ville, plus loin au sud-ouest si ma mémoire est bonne » indiqua Hershel. « Ce sera peut-être pas l'idéal, mais on pourra se ravitailler avec de la chance. »  
« On aura pas assez d'essence » soupira le shérif.  
« On marchera le reste » proposa Daryl.  
« C'est pas sûr » s'obstina Rick.  
« Rester ici l'est pas non plus » grogna le traqueur. « On a pas le choix et tu l'sais. Des gars devant et derrière, les femmes au milieu et on avisera. »  
« On peut pas vraiment faire autrement » souligna Hershel.  
« Très bien » céda le shérif sans avoir réellement le choix. « On fait toutes les provisions qu'on peut et on part demain matin dès le lever du jour. »

Tous les trois s'observèrent un moment comme pour s'assurer qu'ils prenaient réellement la bonne décision. Daryl n'en était pas certain du tout. Il n'avait pas foi immense en son propre jugement. Il préférait avoir foi en celui de Rick. Et même si partir devant l'inconnu le plus total ne l'enchantait pas plus que les autres, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment faire autrement comme l'avait si bien évoqué Hershel.  
Ils ne pouvaient pas rester là. Ils étaient trop à découvert et ils n'avaient rien pour réellement se protéger ou se nourrir. Pourtant, ils avaient plus que Milie. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser, ce bien malgré toutes les gifles mentales. Elle était partie sans rien. Juste un flingue avec cinq balles, un couteau de chasse et un chien. Chaque fois qu'il y pensait, ça le sidérait. Qui faisait ça?! Néanmoins, elle avait survécu peut-être tout un mois avec juste un chien. Si elle avait pu le faire, ils pouvaient peut-être arriver à cette ville dont parlait Hershel. Tout n'était pas complètement perdu. Pas tant qu'ils respiraient encore en tout cas.

Quand le soleil tomba et que tous vinrent s'asseoir autour du feu pour manger un peu et, surtout, rester ensemble pour être plus en sécurité, Daryl pouvait sentir la tension. Tout le monde savait qu'il fallait bouger, mais ils n'étaient pas forcément prêts à le faire. Ne pas savoir vers où s'en aller, ça les terrifiait. Ne pas savoir combien de temps ils mettraient pour trouver cette ville n'aidait pas. Savoir qu'ils allaient probablement parcourir une bonne partie du trajet à pied les ravissait encore moins. Daryl se retint d'en rire, ne désirant pas attirer l'attention sur lui. Pensaient-ils que Rick était une sorte de messie? Qu'il lui suffisait de tendre les bras pour que les difficultés s'écartent?  
Mais il fallait bien quelqu'un à qui poser les questions, à qui demander les réponses. Il fallait bien quelqu'un sur qui rejeter le blâme. Carol avait dit quelques jours plus tôt qu'il était le chien servant de Rick. Eh bien si être le chien servant du shérif voulait dire qu'il n'avait pas à porter ce fardeau sur ses épaules, il voulait bien n'être que le sous-fifre bien obéissant! Moins compliqué et, surtout, moins chiant. Se casser la tête pour le bien de la communauté et recevoir toutes les représailles en pleine gueule ensuite, c'était loin d'être une description de tâche qui lui plaisait. Il n'était pas fait pour ça et il était bien content que Rick soit là pour endosser cette responsabilité. Daryl se surprit même à penser que sans le shérif pour garder le groupe soudé, il se serait peut-être fait la belle lui aussi. Il fallait reconnaitre qu'être seul avait au moins un point positif. On connaissait par cœur la seule personne sur qui on pouvait compter. Soi-même. Pas de surprise.

Après avoir avalé quelques bouchées, il alla relever Glenn de son tour de garde. Il préférait encore tourner en rond sur le perchoir de pierre plutôt que de continuer à être témoin de ce festival de la peur et de l'incertitude. Il avait assez des siennes à gérer. Difficile de dire combien de temps il passa là haut à guetter le moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. Suffisamment pour que certains s'endorment de fatigue et que d'autres cherchent à dormir un peu sans y arriver. Glenn discutait à voix basse avec Maggie et Rick était en train de parler _affaires_ avec T-Dog et Hershel. Une perte de temps selon lui. Il n'y avait rien à redire au plan. Il était trop simple pour en débattre durant des heures. Avancer coûte que coûte vers le sud-ouest. Voilà le plan. En quelques mots. Aucun n'était compliqué. Aucun ne comprenait plus de trois syllabes. Mais si remuer de la poussière les aidait à rester fixer sur l'objectif, alors tant mieux pour eux.

Du mouvement parmi les branches à une quarantaine de mètres attira l'attention du guetteur. Il avait vu des oiseaux s'envoler brusquement à peut-être deux cents mètres dans cette même direction un instant plus tôt et plus loin encore avant ça. Positionnant son arbalète pour suivre ce mouvement qui venait droit sur eux, Daryl émit un petit sifflement pour attirer l'attention du reste de la troupe. Les conversations s'arrêtèrent, certains dormeurs ouvrirent les yeux. Rick s'approcha de l'endroit où se trouvait le chasseur tout en dégainant son arme.

« Daryl? »  
« Quinze mètres à travers les arbres, là. »  
« Tirez pas! »

Les réflexes de Daryl manquèrent de peu de tirer d'eux-mêmes, mais se ravisa à la fraction de seconde tout juste avant. Dès l'instant où cette voix s'était élevée, un chien était sorti d'entre les arbres. Marmonnant un « fausse alerte » pour les autres, il sauta du muret pour aller à la rencontre de Milie qui venait vers lui. Grinchant comme un ours mal léché, il se contint de crier, mais sa voix basse traduisait tout de même son agacement.

« T'es cinglée ou quoi? J'aurais pu te tuer! »  
« C'est pour ça que j'ai dis de pas tirer » souffla la jeune femme en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour reprendre son air.  
« T'étais championne de marathon dans une autre vie? »  
« Non. On dit que le jogging est le sport à la mode en ce moment, je suis le mouvement c'est tout » sourit Milie avec une pointe d'ironie. « Je voulais pas vous prendre par surprise, alors j'y suis allée pour… »  
« Tout le contraire de l'approche furtive. Merci, j'avais capté » coupa Daryl alors que Rick, Hershel, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, Lori et Carol venaient à leur rencontre.  
« Emilie? » demanda Rick comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment.

L'interpellée sourit, respirant toujours plutôt fort et de manière saccadée pour retrouver son air. Prenant encore quelques secondes à rester appuyée sur ses genoux, elle se redressa en repoussant la franche de cheveux qu'elle avait devant le visage. Plusieurs mèches lui collaient à la peau, tout comme ses vêtements. Elle n'était pas dans un état aussi lamentable que la nuit de leur rencontre, mais elle avait dépensé une bonne partie des forces qu'elle possédait.

« Rick » salua-t-elle pour lui assurer que c'était bien elle. « J'ai fait une découverte qui vaut le déplacement. »


	4. A place to call home

Merci pours vos commentaires! Ça fait plaisir de voir que vous appréciez cette histoire!**  
**

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere : Han chic c'était bien ce que je pensais que c'était alors! Je penserais pas que Milie intriguerait autant, mais en tout cas j'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur des attentes :p

Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde!

* * *

**Chapter 04 ;; A place to call home**

Voyageant derrière Daryl sur sa moto, Milie pointait les directions au fur et à mesure que les routes se croisaient devant eux. Une autre chose pour laquelle elle pouvait remercier son père, le sens de l'orientation et la navigation. Les deux voitures suivaient derrière. Ils avaient séparé l'essence qui restait dans la compacte pour alimenter les deux véhicules aussi longtemps que possible. Avec un moteur, l'endroit où les guidait Milie n'était pas bien éloigné. Ça lui avait pris la journée pour le trouver et revenir au camp du groupe, mais si les voitures pouvaient tenir une trentaine de minutes, c'était tout bon.  
Ils étaient partis dès les premières lueurs. Bien que certains n'étaient pas sûrs que lui faire confiance était une bonne idée, ce n'était cependant pas leur choix. Rick avait approuvé l'idée tout de suite et c'était tout ce qui comptait puisqu'il était celui qui prenait les décisions définitives.  
Quand ils eurent le bâtiment en vue, Milie ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Elle aurait pu garder l'information pour elle, c'est vrai. Même qu'elle l'aurait sans doute fait si ce groupe n'avait pas été… ce groupe. Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec eux. Elle ne les connaissait pas. Ils ne lui avaient pas tous donné envie de rester pour les connaitre non plus. En vérité, elle s'était traitée d'idiote à quelques reprises sur le chemin du retour. elle était en train de faire le contraire de ce qu'elle s'était promise. Mais ils méritaient de connaitre l'existence de cet endroit.  
Ne serait-ce que pour l'enfant. S'il n'y avait pas eu Carl, elle aurait sûrement eu moins de remord à garder cet endroit rien que pour elle.

Le convoi s'arrêta devant l'entrée des grilles. C'était fermé, mais c'était loin d'être un problème insurmontable.

« C'est un cinq étoiles » souffla Daryl bouche bée.  
« Quoi, tu pensais que je mentais? »  
« Non, je voulais juste pas y croire avant de le voir de mes yeux. »

Milie lui sourit, comprenant parfaitement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il était préférable d'attendre d'avoir la preuve devant les yeux plutôt que d'y croire bêtement pour ensuite être déçu. Elle aussi était comme ça.  
Les autres descendirent des voitures, tous dans le même état que Daryl. Ils voyaient bel et bien ce qu'ils voyaient, mais c'était comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas encore tout à fait. Libéré de la voiture où il avait voyagé avec Carl, le berger allemand retrouva la maîtresse qu'il s'était donné, frottant sa tête contre la cuisse de la jeune femme pour quelques caresses.

« Alors? » demanda cette dernière à Rick tout en câlinant l'animal.  
« C'est… inespéré » avoua le shérif.  
« Mais pas sans danger » renchérit Hershel. « On ne peut pas juste escalader le grillage sans savoir ce qu'il y a de l'autre côté. C'est sûrement infesté de rôdeurs. »  
« Des rôdeurs qui ne peuvent pas sortir » souligna Milie sans démordre de son sourire triomphant.  
« Et ceux de dehors ne pourront pas entrer » poursuivit Daryl.  
« Exactement. Ça peut prendre quelques jours voir plusieurs, c'est sûr, mais il suffit d'y aller par élimination. La priorité, c'est de tuer tous les morts-vivants. Il faut commencer par ceux qui sont dans la cours, ensuite voir si ceux à l'intérieur des bâtiments peuvent sortir. Si c'est pas le cas, vous pourrez camper dans la cours et ce sera déjà plus sécuritaire qu'en plein bois. Vous ne pouviez pas mieux rêver qu'une prison, sérieusement! C'est peut-être fait pour empêcher les gens de sortir, mais c'est aussi conçu pour les empêcher d'entrer. C'est parfait!» termina Milie qui avait pris soin d'étudier la situation la veille.

Le shérif jeta un coup d'œil en direction d'Hershel. S'il avait été décidé que Rick tranchait sur les décisions, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'écoutait pas ce que les autres avaient à dire et, pour le moment, il semblait avoir choisi Hershel et Daryl comme conseillés.

« On ne pourra pas aller bien loin de toute façon. Le groupe a besoin de plus que des peut-être » admit Hershel. « Ils sont fatigués. Nous sommes tous fatigués. Nous avons besoin de nous poser quelque part Rick. »

Celui-ci prit quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Ils étaient tous au bout du rouleau, c'était évident. Nettoyer cette prison et se développer un petit quartier habitable dedans ne serait pas tâche facile, mais c'était un but qui leur donnerait le courage de continuer. L'idée d'un endroit fortifié comme celui-ci était même trop beau pour être vrai. Sans compter que dans une prison, il y avait des armes. C'était non négligeable. Des provisions de nourriture, s'ils avaient de la chance. Il y avait au moins de quoi s'approvisionner un peu puisqu'ils étaient à court de tout. Cette prison était un miracle, une bénédiction.

« Très bien, mais il faudra envoyer une reconnaissance pour commencer. Je veux savoir à quoi s'attendre avant de tous y aller. On va monter un camp provisoire dans le bois en face de l'entrée tant que la cours n'est pas absolument sécuritaire. »

À ces mots, le groupe retourna aux voitures pour les bouger de la route afin de ne pas attirer l'attention d'éventuels passants. Après ce qui c'était produit deux nuits auparavant, ils ne feraient pas la même erreur. Après une minute, il ne resta plus que Rick, Daryl et Milie, avec son chien, devant les grilles d'entrée.

« Emilie, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu comptes rester avec nous. »

La question du shérif était justifiée. Pas une fois pendant qu'elle avait exposé la marche à suivre pour sécuriser la prison elle n'avait utilisé le terme _nous_. Que le _vous_. Comme si elle se considérait étrangère à cette trouvaille alors que c'était elle qui l'avait faite et qui la leur avait offerte sur un plateau.  
La jeune femme le dévisagea un instant avant de poser les yeux sur Daryl. Celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de donner son avis sur la question. Il avait été contre son départ la première fois, il l'était encore. Rick, elle savait que s'il demandait, c'était parce qu'il ne s'opposait pas à ce qu'elle reste. Elle avait prouvé sa valeur malgré le peu de temps qu'elle avait passé en leur compagnie et elle n'était pas une menace pour le groupe. Sans compter qu'elle leur donnait aujourd'hui un abri fortifié. Elle avait gagné sa place, elle pouvait le déceler dans la façon qu'il avait eut de poser la question.

« Je sais pas » admit-elle sincèrement. « Je veux bien vous aider pour le nettoyage des rôdeurs, mais ensuite… sans doute que je partirai. »  
« Bien, alors on en reparlera quand le cas des rôdeurs sera régler. Ça te va? » proposa Rick.  
« Parfaitement » approuva l'autre.  
« Bon, dans ce cas, nous reste plus qu'à décider de qui ira en mission d'exploration » termina le chef.  
« Pas la peine » contredit Daryl. « C'est dangereux, on sait pas ce qu'y a là-dans. J'y vais. »  
« T'es le mieux placé, c'est certain, mais pas tout seul. Je demanderai à Glenn d'aller avec toi » conclu Rick.  
« C'est sûr que le chintock si connait pour se faufiler, mais y'est pas question de se faufiler. Y'est question d'exterminer du zombie Rick. Et pour c'qu'on en sait, sûrement beaucoup. »  
« J'irai » proposa Milie.  
« Tu sauras le faire? » s'enquit le shérif, incertain.  
« Tu m'as pas vu choper un lapin avec un caillou pour dire ça » se moqua-t-elle gentiment en guise de réponse.

Le regard de Rick croisa celui de Daryl et comme le chasseur ne s'opposait pas à avoir Milie en guise de partenaire plutôt que Glenn, il décida de faire confiance au motard. Glenn y serait sûrement allé quand même, mais sans doute bien plus à reculons que ces deux là. Tout le monde trouvait son compte au final.

* * *

En début d'après midi, Daryl terminait les flèches additionnelles qu'il venait de se confectionner. Milie avait trouvé une petite pierre qui avait fait l'affaire pour affuter les couteaux de chasse au maximum, chose qu'elle était en train de faire assise quelques mètres plus loin. L'idée principale était de nettoyer la cours intérieure le plus silencieusement possible afin d'éviter les hordes de rôdeurs, puis de faire un tour d'horizon afin de savoir ce qui se cachait réellement dans le bâtiment. S'ils avaient de la chance, la plus part des rôdeurs seraient les prisonniers enfermés dans les cellules et il serait alors plutôt facile de les abattre les uns après les autres.

« C'est de la folie d'aller là-dans tout seul » souffla Carol à Daryl comme si elle ne voulait pas que Milie l'entende.  
« J'y vais pas tout seul. »  
« On ne la connait pas. Rick ne devrait pas lui faire confiance. Ou alors qu'il y aille lui-même s'il est aussi certain qu'elle est une Rambo-girl. »  
« Primo, j'm'suis porté volontaire » coupa Daryl sans se soucier que Milie pouvait entendre ce qu'il disait. « Deuxio, Rick voulait que Glenn vienne avec moi, mais j'ai refusé. Il est pas taillé pour ça. Elle, si. Et tertio, Rick est pas le seul à lui faire confiance. »

Ce détail choquait Carol, il pouvait le voir au léger recul qu'elle avait eu. À la stupeur dans ses yeux. Au fait qu'elle était sans voix. Mais ce choc n'avait rien de surprenant. Daryl ne s'ouvrait pas facilement. Et même avec eux, il demeurait très distant malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble. Il s'était rapproché l'espace de quelques jours. Pendant cette folie où il avait été certain de pouvoir retrouver Sophia et où il avait lamentablement échoué. C'était ce geste de pur dévouement qui lui avait valu l'affection de Carol et le fait qu'elle se souciait maintenant beaucoup trop de lui à son goût. Depuis la perte de Sophia, elle le regardait comme le preux chevalier qui la sortirait de cet enfer, mais il y avait deux gros problèmes à ça. Il était loin d'être un chevalier en armure et cet enfer était encore plus loin d'avoir une porte de sortie. Puis, voilà qu'à peine arrivée, cette fille qui ne souhaitait même pas rester avec eux gagnait sa confiance. Lui-même avait du mal à comprendre comment c'était arrivé... mais c'était arrivé. Il savait qu'avec elle, ses arrières seraient sûrs.  
Sans un mot de plus et plutôt dépitée, Carol le quitta pour aller rejoindre Lori. Daryl s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir rembarrée de cette façon, mais c'était préférable de lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas sa femme même si elle semblait penser l'être pour une quelconque raison que le chasseur ne voulait même pas savoir.

« Ta copine a pas l'air de m'apprécier » fit Milie en quittant l'endroit où elle se trouvait pour se rapprocher de lui.  
« C'pas ma copine » grincha l'autre en fixant la flèche qu'il était en train de travailler.

C'était justement pour ce genre de commentaires à la con que le comportement de Carol commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Elle venait de perdre sa fille et elle s'accrochait à ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas sombrer, il n'était pas si stupide et il pouvait le comprendre. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était d'accord pour jouer le rôle de la bouée de sauvetage.

« Je sais » rigola doucement la jeune femme en s'emparant d'une flèche qui n'était pas encore terminée.  
« Alors pourquoi tu t'fous de ma gueule? »  
« Parce que mon père disait que se prendre trop au sérieux, c'est mauvais pour la santé. Ça t'arrive de rire de temps en temps? »  
« Je vois pas de raison de se marrer quand l'humanité part en couilles. »  
« Je parie que même avant ça, t'étais dans le genre tendu comme un nerf de bœuf. »  
« Et comment tu pourrais savoir ça? » demanda Daryl en jetant brusquement la flèche terminée avec les autre.  
« Parce qu'avant, j'aimais bien taquiner les gens. Ok, l'humanité part en couilles comme tu dis, mais ça n'efface pas forcément ce qu'on était avant. »  
« Dit celle qui refuse de faire partie d'un groupe » claironna Daryl sur un ton sarcastique.  
« Qui a dit que j'étais une fille hyper sociable avant? »

Le chasseur pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté pour pouvoir la regarder. C'était la première fois qu'il se donnait vraiment la peine de la détailler. Elle n'avait pas la plastique d'un mannequin ou le visage divin d'une star du cinéma. Bâtie, pour une fille. Des épaules solides. Des bras et des jambes qui avaient assurément plus de force que ce qu'avaient les autres femmes du groupe. Elle dégageait de l'assurance et de la force de caractère, mais pas le genre qui fait tourner les têtes sur son passage. Plutôt le genre qui ne donne pas envie de la déranger. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient dans le bas des omoplates et ondulaient plus sérieusement sur les derniers centimètres. Elle était féminine, mais d'une façon naturelle qui n'avait pas besoin de maquillage ou de vêtements moulants pour s'exprimer. Définitivement pas le genre à pleurer pour un ongle cassé ou des cheveux pas parfaitement coiffés. Une fille normale, en somme. Le genre comme on en croisait des centaines dans les rues avant que le virus ne détruise tout.

« J'avais quelques amis, comme tout le monde » poursuivit-elle après ce qui approchait une minute de contemplation. « Mais en dehors de ça, j'étais plutôt du genre à apprécier de me soucier que de mes affaires. Et je le suis encore plus maintenant. En ce moment, s'attacher aux gens finit plus souvent mal que bien… mais c'est pas tant pour moi tu sais… »

D'une simple inspiration profonde et un mouvement de sourcil, Daryl approuva. Cette fille et lui se ressemblaient sur bien plus de points qu'il ne l'avait cru au départ.

« Prends aujourd'hui » continua Milie en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à la prison derrière eux. « Si on entre là-dans et qu'on en ressort pas. Je pense pas qu'ils pleureront ma perte. Mais je crois qu'il y aura au moins Carol pour pleurer la tienne. Quand j'étais plus jeune et que mon père disait qu'il avait peur de la mort, mais qu'il n'avait pas peur de mourir, j'avais du mal à comprendre la différence entre les deux. Maintenant je sais. Mourir, c'est facile. Tout s'arrête, point barre. C'est ta mort pour les autres qui est difficile. Et après avoir survécue à d'autres j'ai juste… décidé que je n'infligerais pas ma mort aux autres. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas rester avec vous. »

Une philosophie que Daryl comprenait. Quand ils avaient découvert Sophia dans la grange, il s'était isolé encore plus qu'avant. Pour lui, pour éviter de ressentir encore cette douleur dévastatrice. Mais aussi pour les autres. Parce qu'il savait qu'il pouvait être le prochain et il ne voulait pas leur donner cette même douleur.

« Parce que tu crois que c'est mieux de te pointer sans prévenir, de nous aider comme tu fais et de lever les voiles sans même dire au revoir? » souligna le motard après un instant en silence.  
« Je peux partir tout de suite si c'est un problème » proposa l'autre en faisant mine de se lever.  
« Non! »

D'un geste brusque, il s'était saisi de son poignet pour l'empêcher de se redresser complètement. Quand les yeux bleus du chasseur avaient croisés les siens, c'était comme si le contact de son poignet avec sa main venait de l'électrocuté et il relâcha tout aussi brusquement son emprise. Il baissa la tête, se sentant fautif d'un geste qu'il n'aurait pas dû commettre et ne vit pas le sourire qui passa en coup de vent sur les lèvres de Milie.

« Bien, dans ce cas, allons nous jeter dans la gueule du loup! »

* * *

La tête penchée vers l'arrière, observant le sommet du grillage qui se terminait par du barbelé, Milie caressait gentiment le crâne du chien assis sur ses pieds. À côté d'elle se tenait Daryl et de l'autre côté, il y avait Rick, avec Carl, Hershel et T-Dog.

« On a des pinces coupantes? » demanda Daryl.  
« Non » répondit T-Dog. « Vous allez faire comment pour passer sans vous écorcher vif? »  
« File-moi ta chemise » intima Milie en filant une petite tape sur le bras de Daryl pour lui souligner qu'elle s'adressait à lui, le tout sans quitter les barbelés des yeux.  
« Je veux que vous reveniez dans deux heures, peu importe où vous en êtes. Les talkies sont morts, on n'aura aucun moyen de communiquer avec vous » ordonna Rick pendant que Daryl déboutonnait la chemise marine de travail qu'il portait, pour se retrouver seulement en t-shirt sans manche, sans demander pourquoi à sa partenaire du jour.  
« Vous êtes vraiment certains de vouloir faire ça? » s'enquit ultimement Hershel.  
« C'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix » répondit Daryl en donnant sa chemise à Milie qui passa une manche dans sa ceinture pour y accrocher le vêtement.

Et ils n'avaient pas vraiment le choix, en effet. En prenant compte de ce qu'il fallait accomplir et des qualités de chacun, il était clair qu'ils étaient les deux plus qualifiés pour cette mission suicide. Rick remplissait également les exigences, mais il était trop important pour tout le groupe. Risquer la peau du shérif pour quelque chose que d'autres pouvaient faire, c'était mettre tout le monde en danger. Cette troupe n'irait pas bien loin sans son leader.

« T'es prête? » ajouta Daryl à l'intention de son acolyte.  
« Et toi? » le relança-t-elle avant de se détacher du berger.

Le chasseur inclina le menton en signe positif avant de s'approcher du muret de pierre qui se poursuivait en grillage de fer sur plusieurs mètres de haut avant de se finir sur le barbelé. Milie prit quelques secondes pour déposer un baiser sur la tête du chien et jeta par la suite un sourire à Carl.

« Prends soin de mon copain pendant que je suis pas là. »

Carl lui assura que oui d'un grand hochement de tête, puis Milie rejoignit Daryl. Il lui fit la courte échelle pour qu'elle puisse monter sur la bordure du muret et s'accrocher au grillage avant qu'elle ne lui tende un bras pour l'aider à faire la même chose. L'ascension n'avait rien de difficile. Il n'y avait pas de gardien de prison pour leur tirer dessus, ce qui facilitait grandement la première étape du plan, soit passer la clôture extérieure.  
Lorsqu'ils furent au sommet, Milie se servit de la chemise au tissu épais pour se protéger la main pendant qu'elle soulevait un peu le barbelé. Suffisamment pour passer une jambe de l'autre côté et tenir en équilibre le temps de soulever le barbelé davantage à l'aide de ses deux mains. Elle laissa Daryl se glisser sous le barbelé avant qu'ils n'échangent les rôles pour que Milie puisse passer à son tour.  
Aucun rôdeur suffisamment près d'eux pour être une menace dans les minutes à venir. Ils pouvaient en voir à plusieurs mètres, trainant surtout autour du bâtiment, mais ils n'étaient pas excessivement nombreux. Ce qui était un fait encourageant.  
La chemise resta accrochée aux barbelés, mais ce n'était pas du tout important pour le moment. Après un regard échangé, les deux exterminateurs de morts-vivants entamèrent leur descente. Les autres ne les quittèrent pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le sol. Rendu là, il leur était impossible de les voir à cause de la base en béton qui faisait un bon deux mètres de haut.

Ils avaient essayés d'être aussi silencieux que possible, mais ils ne l'avaient pas été suffisamment pour passer inaperçu. Plusieurs têtes putréfiées tournèrent dans leur direction et se mirent tout de suite en chasse de cette chair fraiche qui venait d'arriver. Heureusement, ils étaient assez dispersés les uns des autres pour ne pas tous rejoindre le duo en même temps. Chose qui donnait le temps à Daryl de viser les têtes avec son arbalète. Utiliser un fusil aurait été une mauvaise idée - non seulement pour le bruit, mais aussi pour les balles qui se faisaient rares – alors Milie se contentait de retirer les flèches des crânes pour réapprovisionner Daryl au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Parfois, lorsque la menace se faisait plus pressante, la jeune femme utilisait son couteau pour donner un répit à son partenaire.  
La progression était lente et silencieuse. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'échanger le moindre mot, ni même un regard, pour avancer en parfaite harmonie. C'était comme s'ils avaient fait ça des centaines de fois avant aujourd'hui et ça ne faisait que renforcer pourquoi Daryl avait préféré y aller avec Milie plutôt que Glenn.

Pour cette première expédition, ils se contentaient de rester sur le périmètre extérieur de la cours, laissant les rôdeurs venir à eux les uns après les autres. Les temps morts leur permettaient de mieux observer la prison. Noter les accès pour l'intérieur. Ceux qui étaient fermés. Ceux qui ne l'étaient pas. Les portions du bâtiment qui semblaient plus désertes. Celles qui l'étaient moins. Rien que ces premières observations occupèrent facilement le deux heures accordé par Rick et ce fut sans mésaventure qu'ils regagnèrent l'extérieur de la prison.  
Le berger allemand avait attendu sagement à l'endroit où Milie l'avait laissé et Carl était assis à même le sol à côté de lui, cherchant apparemment encore le nom de l'animal. Rick avait arrêté de faire les cents pas et les autres quittaient le bois pour les rejoindre afin de se mettre au courant de ce qui c'était passé.

« Alors? » demanda Rick avant même qu'ils n'aient atteint le plancher des vaches.  
« J'ai pas compté, mais on en a tué un paquet » répondit Daryl avant de sauter dans le vide pour les quatre derniers mètres.

Milie l'imita quelques secondes plus tard, la mine désolée en tendant sa chemise au chasseur qui la prit entre ses mains.

« Je crois qu'elle a souffert un peu. »  
« Pas grave » assura l'autre qui préférait voir des trous dans sa chemise plutôt que dans sa peau.  
« Ils sont trop dispersés pour se grouper en masse et nous encercler » poursuivit Milie pour le compte-rendu. « Je crois qu'y a rien eu de vivant là-dans depuis tellement longtemps qu'ils font juste errer sans savoir dans quelle direction aller pour trouver de la bouffe. »

Ils s'éloignèrent de la prison pour ne pas attirer inutilement les rôdeurs de l'intérieur vers eux, regagnant le campement de fortune tout en poursuivant l'illustration de ce que Daryl et Milie avaient pu observer.  
Pendant que tout le monde se massait autour du chasseur pour en savoir plus sur l'état de la prison, Milie se dirigea vers l'une des voitures pour fouiller dans la boite à gants. Elle en sortit le manuel d'instruction du véhicule avant de passer à la fouille de la boite à gants de l'autre voiture. Elle ferma ensuite la portière d'un air triomphant, revenant vers le groupe avec le manuel et un stylo-bille dont elle vérifiait le bon fonctionnement en faisant un petit gribouillis dans le creux de sa main.  
Après avoir rejoint Daryl puisqu'il était également les yeux de la manœuvre, elle se servit de l'intérieur vierge de la couverture du manuel pour dessiner à la va vite l'esquisse du bâtiment. Avec l'aide du chasseur, elle identifia les portes d'entrées en indiquant lesquelles étaient fermées et lesquelles étaient ouvertes.

« Demain on aura sûrement fini de nettoyer la cours si y'a pas trop de rôdeurs qui sortent du bâtiment pendant la nuit » acheva Milie en glissant le stylo à son oreille. « Mais c'est préférable qu'on y aille encore juste tous les deux. Autrement ça attirerait trop de rôdeurs en même temps je crois. »  
« Si on peut, on fermera les portes ouvertes pour éviter de bosser pour rien » ajouta Daryl. « Quand on pourra, faudra toutes les condamner sauf une, sera plus sûr comme ça. »  
« Et avec du bol, on pourra peut-être entrer voir comment c'est à l'intérieur » renchérit Milie.  
« C'est pas la peine de précipiter les choses » intervint Rick. « Je préfère que ça prenne deux trois jours supplémentaires plutôt que vous vous fassiez tuer en voulant aller trop vite. »  
« C'est toi le boss, boss » sourit Milie.

Ce soir-là, bien que la nuit était très fraîche et qu'ils n'étaient toujours pas dans un endroit sécuritaire, Milie sentait que les membres du groupe étaient plus détendus. L'idée de nettoyer cette prison et de s'y construire un nid était l'espoir à chérir qui leur manquaient la veille quand elle les avait quittés. Pouvoir bientôt dormir derrière ces murs fortifiés les aidait à repousser la faim, la soif, le froid et ce lourd sentiment d'insécurité.  
Le dos appuyé contre un tronc d'arbre renversé, les jambes repliées vers sa poitrine, elle avait une main qui jouait distraitement dans la fourrure du chien allongé à côté d'elle. Le regard fixé sur rien en particulier, ses yeux se baladaient parmi les conversations qui tournaient principalement autour de la prison. Ce qu'ils espéraient y trouver. Comment ils procéderaient pour la sécuriser un maximum. Combien ils avaient hâte de pouvoir avoir un toit au-dessus de leur tête.  
Quand chacun était retourné à ses occupations, personne n'était venu lui parler. Si certains auraient pu prendre ça pour de l'ingratitude, ce n'était pas le cas de Milie. Elle préférait qu'ils gardent leurs distances puisqu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder dans les environs.

« On fait plutôt bonne équipe » fit Daryl pour engager la conversation en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.  
« Arrête, t'aurais trouvé comment passer les barbelés tout seul. J'ai juste été plus rapide sur ce coup-là » tenta Milie en se décalant de quelques centimètres, trouvant que Daryl venait s'installer un peu trop près d'elle à son goût.  
« Je parlais de là-dans. »  
« J'ai pas fait grand-chose tu sais. C'est toi qui tirais des flèches. Je faisais que les ramasser. »  
« Tu protégeais les arrières et j'avais juste à me concentrer pour faire mouche. »  
« N'importe qui d'autre aurait pu le faire. »  
« Pas en prenant le temps de regarder la prison. Ils ont tendance à devenir nerveux quand y'a des rôdeurs autour. »  
« C'est normal. »  
« Mais pas toi. »  
« Je peux savoir où tu veux en venir? » soupira Milie en daignant quitter le feu des yeux pour les poser enfin sur lui.  
« Rien, juste qu'on fait une bonne équipe. »  
« Ça me fera pas changer d'avis » assura la jeune femme.  
« Ça va, j'ai capté » grincha le chasseur. « Je sais que je suis pas fort en causette, mais tu bas vraiment tous les records. »  
« Je sais. »

Les mots que Daryl marmonna étaient inintelligibles à l'oreille de Milie, mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de sourire légèrement. Bien malgré elle, hélas. Elle commençait à apprécier ce côté grognon qu'il abordait si facilement. Pas bon. Il fallait que ce nettoyage de la prison se termine au plus vite et qu'elle mette les voiles.

« Daryl » fit la voix douce de Carol en s'approchant d'eux. « J'ai reprisé ta chemise comme je pouvais, j'espère que ça ira. »  
« C'était pas la peine, on va s'en resservir demain » lui apprit sèchement Milie juste avant de se recevoir un coup de coude dans le côté. « Aïeuh! »  
« On trouvera autre chose à trouer demain » certifia Daryl en prenant la chemise que lui tendait Carol. « Ça ira pour la chemise, peu importe ce que t'as fait pour, c'est mieux que rien. »

Carol lui glissa un petit sourire avant de retourner s'asseoir plus près du feu avec Lori, Beth et Hershel. Lorsqu'elle leur tourna dos, Daryl jeta un regard noir à Milie qui se frottait l'endroit où il l'avait frappé du coude avec une petite moue enfantine.

« Quoi? Faire ça, c'était une lamentable perte de temps, tu le sais aussi bien que moi alors me regardes pas comme ça » se justifia-t-elle.  
« Elle voulait juste se rendre utile un peu, laisse-la tranquille. »  
« Je peux nommer vingt trucs plus utiles que ça dans la seconde. »  
« Ouais, bha c'est sûrement des trucs qu'elle sait pas faire. »  
« Ça, c'est pas ma faute. »  
« Pas de la sienne non plus si elle avait pas un père dans les marines qui lui a enseigné à bâtir un centre commercial avec un canif et trois tiges de bambou. »  
« D'où tu sors toi? Ça en prendrait beaucoup plus que trois » railla Milie sur un ton légèrement amusé pour désamorcer la situation.  
« Écoute » poursuivit Daryl plus gravement. « Personne a dû te mettre au parfum parce que personne est à l'aise avec ça, mais Carol a perdu sa gamine y'a qu'ques jours. Elle essaie juste de s'occuper la tête pour être capable de continuer. La prochaine fois, accorde-lui un peu de crédit pour ce qu'elle a fait. »  
« Ça va, j'ai compris » l'arrêta Milie en croisant les bras, un brin boudeuse. « Je pensais pas devoir encore préciser que je suis plus très douée en société. »

La brise s'intensifiant, Milie se frotta un peu les bras avec ses mains pour conserver sa chaleur. Elle aurait tout aussi bien pu se rapprocher du feu, mais elle ne s'y sentait pas vraiment à sa place. Et puis, elle ne tenait pas particulièrement à y faire sa place. Ce qui venait de se passer avec Carol n'était qu'une preuve de plus. Le moins elle aurait d'interaction avec eux, le mieux ce serait des deux côtés.

« Prends-la » ordonna son acolyte en lui jetant pratiquement la chemise en plein visage.  
« Ça ira » refusa Milie en lui plaquant le vêtement sur le torse.  
« Tu vas crever de froid juste pour pas avoir à me remercier? T'es vraiment butée. Je parie que ton père était le pire entêté du corps des marines, c'est ça? »  
« Non, il m'a toujours dit que je tiens ce sale caractère de ma mère » contredit la jeune femme avec un sourire faussement hautain.

Devant cette moue, Daryl pouffa d'un rire qu'il avait visiblement tenté de retenir. Sa réaction fut contagieuse et quelques instants plus tard, Milie l'accompagna dans son rire. Comment la conversation en était venue à couteaux tirés déjà?

« Prends-la » réitéra Daryl de manière plus douce cette fois-ci.

Milie le dévisagea quelques secondes avant de rouler les yeux et de céder à s'emparer de la chemise de travail. Elle se pencha un peu vers l'avant, le temps d'enfiler le vêtement, puis se recala plus confortablement contre le tronc d'arbre qui leur servait de dossier. Elle se frotta à nouveau les bras pour réchauffer le tissu plus rapidement avant de se sentir finalement plus confortable.

« Me remercie pas surtout » ajouta l'homme après un certain temps.

D'un sourire en coin, Milie conserva le silence. Après tout, elle lui avait révélé qu'elle était plutôt taquine. Pensait-il vraiment qu'il aurait d'elle ce qu'il voulait aussi facilement?

* * *

Quand la clarté de l'aurore lui fit ouvrir les yeux, Daryl sentit qu'il s'était endormi contre le tronc. Il avait dû tomber de fatigue avant d'aller s'allonger près du feu. Ce n'était pas si grave, si ce n'était son cou tordu qui lui rappellerait toute la journée que s'endormir assis n'avait pas été une idée des plus brillantes.  
Et à en croire la chevelure bouclée et le poids qu'il y avait sur son épaule, il n'avait pas été le seul à s'endormir dans cette position peu recommandée. Il y avait des bras enroulés autour du sien. Des genoux appuyés contre sa cuisse. Milie dormait définitivement contre lui. Pendant la première seconde où il fit ce constat, il faillit bien s'écarter vivement tout en repoussant le corps de la jeune femme de toutes ses forces. Des contacts physiques, il n'en avait pas beaucoup, même avec les femmes. Surtout avec les femmes, en fait. Il en avait connu quelques unes, c'est sûr. Qui se comptaient lamentablement sur les doigts d'une main et qui étaient surtout des paumées, voir droguées, qui trainaient dans les bars de motards. Rien à voir avec une fille qui devait avoir dans la mi-vingtaine à tout casser, qui possédait cette force de caractère et cette débrouillardise. Quelqu'un avec son assurance, une enfance parfaite et une éducation qu'il devinait d'excellente, quelqu'un comme ça n'approchait jamais les pauvres types comme lui.  
Mais après cette seconde, où il avait été surpris et qu'il n'avait toujours pas bougé, Daryl se permis de l'observer davantage. Elle possédait un magnétisme certain. Avant même de voir tout ce qu'ils avaient en commun, elle l'avait intrigué. Depuis la toute première fois où elle avait surgi de nulle part. Essoufflée, fatiguée, affamée, assoiffée. Et en trouvant des gens, elle n'avait fait que rire avant de perdre conscience. Cette curiosité avait grandi quand Carol lui avait révélé les vingt ou trente jours à survivre seule sans arme avec uniquement un chien. Le coup du lapin lui avait montré qu'ils avaient l'art de la chasse en commun. Ce manque total d'hésitation à trancher la gorge du sale type qui avait abusé d'elle l'avait sidéré. Il connaissait cet état de peur qui vous saisissait quand quelqu'un s'en prenait physiquement à vous. Il fallait un moral d'acier pour surpasser cette peur et s'élever face à son bourreau. Puis, elle était partie. Toute seule, à peine armée, sans la moindre provision d'eau ou de nourriture et sans la moindre peur dans les yeux. Pas la moindre hésitation. Elle ne s'était même pas retournée. Il le savait, il l'avait fixée aussi longtemps que sa vision le lui avait permis. Et quand il croyait ne plus jamais la revoir, elle avait surgi des ténèbres et leur avait offert cet havre de paix. Malgré ça, elle restait en retrait. Elle refusait de chercher à s'intégrer au groupe pour lequel elle avait risqué sa vie aujourd'hui. Quel genre de personne pouvait bien faire ça?

« _Le genre trop bien pour toi _» murmura la voix de son frère au creux de son esprit.

Ça, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Daryl ne chercha même pas à contredire cette pensée. Milie était assurément incroyable. Elle était trop bien pour ce groupe à deux doigts d'imploser qu'elle venait de sauver. Oui, ça au moins, Daryl en était certain. En les conduisant à cette prison, elle avait sauvé leur petite communauté. Elle leur avait donné un espoir tangible auquel s'accrocher. Combien d'inconnus auraient fait ça? Daryl ne l'aurait même pas fait lui-même. À sa place, il aurait gardé sa découverte pour lui tout seul. Ou, au minimum, il n'aurait pas eu l'intention de partir après avoir offert le Saint-Graal à d'autres.

Quand il sentit la jeune femme remuer contre lui, le chasseur se figea complètement. Qu'espérait-il à se retenir de respirer? Éviter qu'elle ne se réveille? Il préférait ne pas ce questionner à ce propos. De toute manière, qu'il l'ait souhaité ou non, Milie était bel et bien en train de se réveiller. Se grattant les yeux, puis se frottant le visage, elle s'étira en poussant de petits gémissements qui traduisaient son inconfort. Au moins, il n'était pas le seul de patraque.  
Ce ne fut qu'après ces petits gestes routiniers du réveil que Milie sembla réaliser qu'elle n'était pas seule. Se figeant brusquement, elle avait levé la tête pour croiser le regard de Daryl avant de fermer les yeux très fort. Visiblement, elle ne s'était pas retrouvée consciemment dans cette position et elle la considérait comme une erreur.

« Désolé » marmonna-t-elle encore à moitié endormie.  
« C'est rien » assura maladroitement l'homme en s'écartant d'elle avec des mouvements timides qui manquaient de fluidité.  
« Si ça peut te faire plaisir, ton épaule est plus confortable que le sol. »

Elle lui glissa un petit sourire qui sentait le mal aise avant de se lever et de continuer à s'étirer pendant que son fidèle compagnon le berger allemand faisait la même chose. Cet animal était vraiment en symbiose avec elle et c'était une chose surprenante parmi d'autres à ajouter à la liste.

« Bon, on commence par chasser quoi? Du mort ou du vivant? » demanda-t-elle avec entrain.

Les jours qui suivirent furent tous du pareil au même. Le matin ils s'employaient à traquer du gibier que les femmes préparaient pendant la journée. Les hommes assuraient la sécurité autour du campement et s'arrangeaient pour trouver de l'eau. L'après-midi, pendant que le groupe s'afférait à ses propres affaires, Daryl et Milie escaladaient le grillage de la prison pour aller tuer tout rôdeur qui croisait leur chemin, aidez dès le troisième jour par T-Dog et Glenn. Après un certain temps, ils furent en mesure de pénétrer dans la prison. Quelques secteurs étaient condamnés. Il y avait un certain nombre de rôdeurs, mais la plupart étaient enfermés dans les cellules. Les gardiens et les autres employés avaient dû se carapater en courant pendant ils en avaient encore la chance.  
Quand il ne resta plus que les rôdeurs emprisonnés dans les cellules, le groupe pu enfin quitter les bois et entrer dans la prison. Il y avait des cadavres partout, mais ça n'arriva pas à amoindrir le bonheur de tous. Ils allaient avoir un toit au-dessus de leur tête et être à l'abri du vent et de la pluie. Ils allaient même être en mesure de dormir sans être constamment sur leurs gardes.  
Le premier soir, ils étaient tous rassemblés dans ce qui fut autrefois le bureau du directeur de la prison. Ils avaient ramenés des matelas et des couvertures des cellules vides. Ils s'étaient faits un festin avec la nourriture qu'ils avaient trouvée dans les cuisines. Ils étaient au chaud,au sec et le ventre plein dans une pièce qu'ils avaient pris soin de barricader pour la nuit. C'était le paradis.

Alors pourquoi après quelques heures à dormir profondément, Daryl se fit réveiller par une truffe humide qui lui picorait le visage et le cou? Commençant par repousser le chien, Daryl maudit l'animal. S'il avait une envie pressante, il allait devoir se retenir. Hors de question que le chasseur quitte le lit le plus confortable qu'il avait connu depuis des semaines pour un chien qui voulait pisser. Mais l'animal se fit insistant, allant jusqu'à chigner à quelques reprises.

« Milie, occupes-toi de ton clébard » marmonna Daryl.

Aucune réponse, sinon le chien qui chigna encore une fois. Ce coup-ci, le chasseur ouvrit véritablement les yeux pour les poser directement sur le matelas où Milie s'était couchée. Vide. Effectuant un tour d'horizon rapide de la pièce, Daryl se leva et alla à la porte. Toujours barricadée. Impossible qu'elle soit sortie par-là. Ils l'auraient entendue tout déplacer et jamais elle n'aurait pu tout remettre en place après.  
Le chien lui donna la réponse en allant à la fenêtre. Elle était fermée, certes, mais ils ne l'avaient pas barricadée pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils étaient à l'étage de la prison. Aucun rôdeur ne pouvait les atteindre par cette issue. Mais une fille, agile comme Milie, pouvait très bien sortir par cette fenêtre, se glisser sur la corniche, la refermer et se rendre à la suivante pour retourner à l'intérieur de la prison. Elle recommençait. Elle mettait les voiles sans prévenir, sans dire au revoir. Et même sans son chien.

Qu'elle ne prenne pas la peine de prévenir les autres, à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Mais lui? Ils venaient de passer plus d'une semaine à être constamment ensemble, à remettre leur vie entre les mains de l'autre. Ça ne signifiait rien pour elle? Jamais il ne l'admettrait, mais, oui, il en était blessé. Inconsciemment, il avait espéré que ce stupide plan de foutre le camp après que le cas des rôdeurs serait réglé lui soit sorti de l'esprit. Qu'à force de les côtoyer, elle avait pris la décision de rester. Entêtée jusqu'à la fin celle-là, ça ne faisait aucun doute.  
Alors pourquoi, après avoir attrapé une lampe-torche et son arbalète, il avait passé la fenêtre pour rejoindre sa voisine que Milie avait laissée ouverte? Daryl préférait ne pas s'embrouiller l'esprit avec cette question. De toute manière, une seule chose occupait en ce moment son esprit. Trouver Milie et l'empêcher de partir. S'il se fiait à l'attachement du chien pour elle, il ne devait pas avoir mis plus de quelques minutes avant de venir le réveiller. Elle était encore dans le bâtiment. Elle avait l'occasion de s'approvisionner. Si elle était aussi intelligente qu'il le croyait niveau survie, elle ne partirait pas sans rien ce coup-ci. Elle irait au moins dans les cuisines pour des provisions. Au moins à la laverie pour quelques vêtements plus chauds.

C'est à l'infirmerie qu'il la trouva à se garnir une petite trousse de secours improvisée. Dirigeant sa lampe-torche vers le sol derrière lui, Daryl avança à pas de loup jusqu'à être à une dizaine de mètres dans son dos.

« Je peux savoir ce que tu fous? »  
« Ah bordel, tu m'as foutu la trouille! » sursauta Milie en lui braquant sa propre lampe au visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » demanda-t-elle ensuite en redirigeant la lumière ailleurs que directement sur le visage du chasseur.  
« J'ai posé la question d'abord » tempêta l'autre. « T'allais encore te barrer sans prévenir hein! »  
« J'avais dis qu'après s'être débarrassé des rôdeurs… »  
« Le boulot est pas fini! » coupa Daryl.  
« Oh je t'en prie, reste que les prisonniers. Ils sont inoffensifs là où ils sont. Même Beth et Carl pourraient se les faire sans problème! » soupira la jeune femme.  
« Et t'allais même te barrer sans le chien? »  
« Il pouvait pas me suivre par la fenêtre… Et puis, le gamin s'est attaché à lui, il sera bien avec Carl. »  
« Je suis surpris de voir que tu penses à quelqu'un d'autre que toi » pesta l'homme comme si le dire lui donnait un arrière-goût désagréable en bouche.  
« Je voulais rendre les choses plus facile pour tout le monde, c'est pour ça que je suis partie en douce » se défendit l'autre.  
« Non, juste plus facile pour toi. »

Il fit quelques pas pour réduire la distance entre eux, mais Milie recula à chacune de ses avancées. Jusqu'à ce que son dos bute contre une étagère de fournitures médicales. Pigée. Elle était maintenant obligée de faire face à cette conversation.

« Fais pas ça Daryl. »  
« Pas quoi? » demanda-t-il en continuant d'avancer.  
« Empires pas les choses. Fais juste… S'il te plait, laisses-moi juste m'en aller, c'est tout » supplia-t-elle d'une voix soudainement tremblante.  
« Dis-moi pourquoi. »  
« Je t'ai déjà dis pourquoi. »  
« Quoi le coup de pas laisser les autres s'inquiéter pour toi? Bha c'est raté! T'as pas le droit de faire ça. T'as pas le droit de te pointer dans la vie des gens et de les aider comme tu le fais et de foutre le camp vers une mort assurée en leur demandant de faire comme si t'avais jamais été là. T'as pas le droit! »  
« Je suis mieux toute seule. »  
« Me baratine pas hein. Ça marche p't-être avec les autres, mais tu m'feras pas avaler ça à moi. Je me suis pratiquement élevé tout seul. Mon père et mon frère en avaient rien à foutre de moi sauf quand il fallait payer une caution pour éviter la prison. La solitude, je connais. Moi aussi je la préfère et de loin. Mais tu m'feras pas avaler qu'avec comment le monde s'est mis à tourner t'es mieux toute seule. Si moi j'ai besoin des autres, alors toi aussi, c'est certain. Alors, pourquoi? »  
« Je suis fatiguée. »

Elle avait à peine murmuré. Les mots avaient mis du temps et eurent du mal à sortir, à moitié coincés dans sa gorge. L'émoi qu'il voyait dans ses yeux lui scia les jambes. Même quand elle avait eu ce violeur en face d'elle, même quand elle l'avait égorgé, elle n'avait pas eu cette expression.

« Je suis fatiguée de voir des gens que je connais mourir. Je suis fatiguée de me faire un sang d'encre pour eux. Fatiguée d'avoir peur de les perdre. Je suis fatiguée de devoir montrer de l'espoir quand il n'y en a pas pour pas les démoraliser. Je suis fatiguée de ramasser les pots cassés quand l'un d'entre eux craque. À force d'être avec des gens. À force d'en être séparée et de me retrouver toute seule, j'ai vu que c'était plus facile de vivre en étant seule. Les gens en groupe, ils ne parlent jamais de vivre. Juste de survivre. Mais survivre, c'est pas une vie Daryl. »  
« _Vivre_. T'appelles ça vivre de courir jusqu'à en tomber dans les pommes parce qu'y'avait personne avec toi pour t'aider? »

Il effectua quelques pas supplémentaires. Face à la distance entre eux qui s'amoindrissait, Milie déglutit. C'était sans aucun doute pour ce genre de choses qu'elle avait préféré s'en aller en pleine nuit sans un bruit. Daryl ne savait pas d'où il sortait cet aplomb. Mais il savait au moins une chose. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Et pour une fois, il ferait comme il en avait envie.

« T'appelles ça vivre de devoir dormir dans les arbres pour pouvoir fermer l'œil sans risquer de te faire bouffer? Désolé ma p'tite, mais si ton intention c'est de vivre et pas juste survivre, tu devrais plutôt rester ici. On a un toit, on a de la bouffe, on a même l'eau courante! Froide, mais l'eau courante quand même. On est fortifiés bon dieu! Je crois qu'on peut dire qu'on a la maison la plus classe de la région! Et toi, en partant d'ici, qu'est-ce que t'auras? »  
« Rien » admit Milie toujours de cette petite voix qui compressait le cœur de Daryl quand il l'entendait.  
« Tu vois! »  
« En partant d'ici, j'aurai rien à perdre » reformula-t-elle avec plus d'assurance.

L'homme soupira, franchissant les trois pas qui lui manquaient pour la surplomber gravement de la dizaine de centimètres qu'il avait de plus qu'elle.

« Si tu veux partir, faudra me passer sur le corps » déclara durement le chasseur.  
« Ne m'oblige pas à faire ça. »  
« Pourquoi? T'vas me sortir des prises de kung-fu que ton père t'a montrées? Lâches-toi vas-y! Tu sortiras pas d'ici autrement. »

Malgré la pénombre, il put voir sa mâchoire se contracter. Elle hocha la tête à quelques reprises et les traits tirés de son visage montraient qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de faire ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Mais elle le fit. Elle lui porta plusieurs coups. Comme il l'avait deviné, elle avait de la technique assurément transmise par son fameux paternel. Bien que quelques uns l'atteignirent, Daryl fut en mesure d'en barrer la majorité grâce à ses réflexes.  
L'échange dura plusieurs minutes. Où Milie était de plus en plus rageuse, Daryl se contenait de bloquer d'un calme glacial, ne voulant pas la blesser malgré les fois où elle arrivait à passer sa garde. Les coups, il savait les encaisser et même si elle était forte pour une fille, elle restait une fille. Et, sans sortir la rengaine du macho, un homme est biologiquement plus fort qu'une femme. enragée comme elle l'était, elle s'épuisait à vu d'œil. Sur la durée, elle n'avait aucune chance.  
Quand il sentit qu'elle avait moins d'énergie à revendre, il trouva le moyen de lui plaquer le dos contre son torse et de l'immobiliser en fermant ses bras autour d'elle, barrant les siens en lui tenant fermement les poignets. Elle se débattit encore un moment, ses jambes ne touchant pas le sol la majeure partie de ce temps. Des sanglots s'étaient mêlés à sa rage. À quel moment exactement? Daryl ne pouvait pas le dire, il venait tout juste de le remarquer tandis qu'il la poussait à s'agenouiller au sol, le poids de son propre corps sur son dos à elle pour l'empêcher de fuir.

« Lâches-moi connard » cracha-t-elle en cherchant encore à se défaire de ses bras.  
« Non » dit-il avec douceur.  
« Pourquoi? » renifla Milie.  
« Parce que, de toute ma vie, t'es la première personne que je rencontre qui en vaut autant la peine. »  
« Nom de dieu… »  
« Je sais » déplora également Daryl. « Surtout le dis à personne, ça pourrait nuire à ma réputation. »

Ce qui suivi fut tout ce qui lui fallait pour justifier ses actes. Milie émit un léger rire. Alors, sans relâcher sa poigne, il se mit à la bercer tranquillement, pendant de longues minutes.  
Minutes qu'ils passèrent en silence. L'abcès qui s'était formé entre eux au fil des jours avait été crevé. Ce qui devait être dit, avait été dit. Ce ne fut qu'après ce qui semblait être toute une heure aux yeux de Daryl que la voix de Milie ressurgit, mais sans aucune trace de colère cette fois-ci.

« Tu… tu promets que personne mourra? »  
« Je peux pas t'promettre ça, tu l'sais » répondit sincèrement l'homme. « Mais je peux t'promettre que maintenant qu'on a un chez-nous, on va pas survivre, on va vivre. »


	5. Heaven in hell

Merci à TheBoneyKingOfNowhere, miisscoofee et Estelle pour vos commentaires réguliers, ça fait hyper plaisir de savoir que vous suivez fidèlement cette histoire ^_^

Tant mieux si mon Daryl est crédible :p et idem sur le fait que Milie est la femme parfaite pour lui haha, je l'ai quand même créée en conséquence XD Et Merci beaucoup pour le commentaire sur mon style d'écriture, trop flatteur *.*

Sur ce, bonne lecture tout le monde! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les précédents.

* * *

**Chapter 05 ;; Heaven in hell**

Le chien trottinait tranquillement à côté d'elle comme il s'en était donné l'habitude. Vêtue d'une combinaison orange classique de prisonnier qui était un peu trop grande pour elle et dont les manches avaient été nouées à sa taille, Milie avançait dans les bois, l'arbalète de Daryl entre les mains. Le soleil n'avait pas encore atteint son zénith, mais la journée était chaude et magnifique. Dans les dernières avant l'automne toujours pluvieux, assurément. La jeune femme était plutôt contente d'être de corvée de chasse au gibier plutôt que de devoir empiler les cadavres au fond de la cours pour les brûler. Et question de fêter son intégration officielle au groupe – bien qu'elle était encore réticente face à cette décision qu'elle sentait, pour sûr, qu'elle allait regretter – elle s'était mise en tête d'attraper quelque chose de juteux.

Quelque chose comme un faisan sauvage. Quand Hershel lui ouvrit le portail, où il attendait son retour en compagnie de sa fille Beth, le ravissement sur leur visage fit sourire Milie. Avec tous les efforts des premiers jours pour ne pas se rapprocher de ces gens, elle en avait oublié ce que ça faisait que de faire partie d'un tout.  
Sa tentative de fuite, personne n'en avait rien su. Daryl l'avait ramenée à son lit et il s'était même allongé avec elle alors que le chien venait se coucher dans son dos, là où il jugeait être sa place. Le chasseur et elle ne s'étaient plus touchés même en partageant le matelas, mais ils s'étaient fixés droit dans les yeux pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Dans cet échange, il y avait eu quelque chose. Quelque chose que Milie ne comprenait qu'à moitié. Il lui avait avoué qu'il tenait à elle. C'était évident, autrement il n'aurait pas fait tout ça pour l'empêcher de partir. Pourtant, il n'avait rien fait d'autre. Quand il avait été certain qu'elle ne fuirait plus, il l'avait relâchée. Depuis, plus rien. Pas un frôlement, pas même un mot pour créer une ouverture. Cet homme là était assurément quelqu'un de particulier. Un peu étrange et déroutant, certes, mais pas au sens péjoratif. Milie aimait bien les défis.

Traversant la prison sur la longueur sans se presser, elle rejoignit la cours où, jadis, les prisonniers pouvaient sortir prendre l'air. La porte principale et celle donnant sur cette cours étaient les seules qu'ils n'avaient pas condamnés et chaque nuit ils les barricadaient de l'intérieur pour ne courir aucun risque inutile.  
Les brancards de l'infirmerie servaient à empiler les cadavres pour les transportés jusqu'à l'incinérateur de fortune qu'ils s'étaient fait. Tout le groupe s'attelait à la tâche, chacun trouvant que le plus vite il n'y aurait plus tous ces morts autour d'eux, le mieux ce serait pour achever de se sentir chez-soi.

« Alors, bonne prise? » demanda T-Dog qui poussait un brancard débordant de morts juste devant elle.  
« Ça n'a pas la classe du poulet fris, c'est sûr, mais ça devrait aller » répondit Milie en brandissant son trophée qu'elle tenait par le cou.  
« Oh génial » s'enjoua Maggie qui cessa tout de suite d'aider Glenn à pousser un autre brancard. « Donne, je m'en occupe, je crois que je vais vomir si je touche encore à un mort. »  
« Fais-toi plaisir » accorda Milie en lui tendant la bête.

Plumer les volatiles n'était pas parmi ses tâches préférées dans le noble sport qu'était la chasse. La jeune femme échangea donc sa place avec elle et se mit à pousser sur le brancard que Maggie venait d'abandonner avec son petit ami. Le chien emboita le pas de Maggie puisqu'il était maintenant de coutume de lui filer tous les abats de ce qui était rapporté. Ça permettait de nourrir l'animal sans nécessairement lui donner ce qu'un membre du groupe aurait pu manger.

« Alors, ça avance? » demanda-t-elle, une fois que les brancards poursuivaient leur route vers le buché qui servait à brûler les cadavres.  
« On devrait finir les couloirs cet après-midi. Restera que les cellules » répondit Glenn. « Rick est avec les filles et Carl. Ils sont en train de condamner les secteurs dont on n'aura pas besoin pour que ce soit plus sûr. »

Ce qui était une excellente chose. Moins de couloirs à surveiller pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient vides. Ils avaient décidés qu'ils habiteraient les bureaux autour de celui du directeur de la prison. Étant le plus grand, celui-là avait été choisi comme salle commune à tous. Ils feraient des autres pièces qui l'entouraient des chambres où chacun aurait la possibilité d'avoir son intimité. Les autres endroits privilégiés étaient les cuisines, l'infirmerie et l'accès au toit. N'ayant pas d'eau chaude, les douches étaient plutôt superflues. Il était plus intéressant de remplir une bassine d'eau à la cuisine de la faire chauffer à l'aide d'un feu dans la cours et de s'enfermer dans une pièce pour se laver à la mitaine plutôt que de se jeter sous un jet d'eau glacée. La laverie, repère des détergents, des couvertures et des vêtements propres. Il faudrait laver à la main, mais ils étaient loin de s'en plaindre si c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour un peu de propreté. L'endroit où était conservé les effets personnels des prisonniers à leur arrivé. Une véritable caverne d'Ali Baba. Il faudrait des semaines pour tout fouiller et en ressortir ce qui serait utile. La bibliothèque, pour avoir au moins un loisir de temps en temps. L'armurerie était une bénédiction avec ses armes et ses munitions. Plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'espérer.  
Milie ne savait pas combien de temps ils seraient en mesure de rester dans cet endroit, mais avec de l'organisation et de la chance, c'était possible d'habiter cette prison pendant des années. De quoi en faire une véritable maison… Un miracle auquel Milie ne voulait pas du tout s'accrocher quelques jours plus tôt. Mais, même si ça lui en coûtait de se l'admettre au moins à elle-même, Daryl avait raison. Quitter un endroit comme celui-là était de la folie. Il y avait une chance sur des millions pour qu'elle tombe sur une autre possibilité comme celle-ci. Et se dire qu'elle serait mieux en restant toute seule… Elle avait eu une chance inouïe jusqu'ici, ça ne faisait aucun doute.

Le chasseur en question était en train de jeter des cadavres au feu aussi bien qu'il pouvait y arriver en étant tout seul pour le faire. Quand il vit les autres arriver, il se permit de souffler un peu, se servant d'un pan de sa chemise pour essuyer la sueur qui lui coulait goute à goute le long des tempes.

« Y'aura quoi au menu? » demanda-t-il en reconnaissant Milie à la place de Maggie.  
« Faisan! Pas très dodu, mais ce sera mieux que de la marmotte ou de l'écureuil » répondit la concernée en passant la bandoulière de l'arbalète par-dessus sa tête pour la tendre à son propriétaire.  
« Quand on sera mieux installé, y'aura moyen de partir choper de la volaille vivante. Démarrer un élevage dans un coin de la cours » proposa Daryl en envoyant son arbalète pendre dans son dos.  
« Arrêtez de parler de bouffe, vous allez me donner encore plus faim » sourit T-Dog.

Il y eut quelques rires et ils se remirent au travail. Bien que jeter des cadavres pestilentiels dans un feu n'était pas l'activité la plus reluisante, elle occupa sans mal tout leur après-midi sans que ça ne les dérange vraiment. Une fois les désagréments de l'odeur passée, c'était, en réalité, une excellente journée. Ils se sentaient en paix et en sécurité pour l'une des rares fois depuis longtemps. Pas un mort qui marche pour amoindrir cette sensation. Pas d'estomac qui grondait sous la famine. Pas de soif impossible à étancher. Un soleil radieux. Le monde était devenu un enfer, mais ils avaient su y trouver un petit coin de paradis.

En début de soirée, pendant que Hershel veillait à la cuisson du faisan, les hommes avaient dégoté un ballon de basket et se faisaient un petit match amical sur les ruines du terrain qui avait autrefois cette même utilité. À quelques pas hors des lignes de jeu, Carl jouait au lancé du bâton avec le chien. Lori était en train de rafraichir un peu la coupe de cheveux de Rick pendant que Beth avait la tête au-dessus d'une bassine d'eau tiède à se faire savonner les cheveux par Maggie. Milie était assise sur un banc, brosse à la main, à tenter au mieux de démêler les siens, sans grand succès lorsqu'on voyait les grimaces qui lui tordait le visage lorsqu'elle tirait trop fort.

« Besoin d'un coup de main? » proposa Carol en lui prenant la brosse des mains.  
« Je devrais tout raser au lieu de me battre. Toi, t'as pas ce problème! »  
« Ce serait dommage. T'as des cheveux magnifiques quand ils sont propres » complimenta la femme en commençant à démêler tout doucement les pointes. « Suffirait de les brosser plus souvent et de les attacher de temps en temps pour éviter qu'un autre massacre comme celui-là se produise. »  
« Ouais, disons que me coiffer faisait pas partie de mes priorités dernièrement. »  
« Maintenant t'auras le temps » sourit Carol en poursuivant sa tâche toujours aussi tendrement.

Milie hocha vaguement de la tête. Elle n'était pas du genre à passer des heures à prendre soin de son apparence même avant que l'épidémie frappe. Après ça, encore fallait-il avoir de l'eau et du savon quand on en avait la chance. Elle ne se souvenait même pas avec précision de la dernière fois où elle s'était sentie aussi propre, mais ça faisait un bien fou. Et Carol qui s'occupait de lui brosser les cheveux avec une telle douceur… C'était tellement agréable.

« Je suis désolée pour ta fille » émit-elle après un moment de silence. « Daryl m'en a parlé un peu… Je suis vraiment désolée. »  
« Merci » murmura simplement Carol avec émotion.  
« Ma mère est morte quand j'étais jeune. Je sais bien que c'est pas pareil, mais… enfin… c'est toujours plus difficile quand c'est la famille. »  
« J'essaie surtout de pas trop y penser » admit l'autre.  
« Je comprends. Mon… mon père, je sais même pas s'il est encore en vie » révéla Milie avec une certaine hésitation dans la voix. « Quand les communications ont été coupées, il était à Washington pour tenir un camp de réfugiés. J'étais supposée le rejoindre… L'épidémie s'est propagée tellement vite. Ils ont dû être rapidement débordés là-bas vue la population… »  
« T'es toujours en vie grâce à tout ce qu'il t'a appris » tenta gentiment Carol. « Si t'as pu le faire, alors lui aussi. »  
« Ouais, peut-être. En fait, j'essaie surtout de pas trop y penser » fit Milie en lui glissant un sourire aux mots qu'elle avait répété.

Carol lui rendit son sourire, laissant une mèche de cheveux enfin démêlée pour passer à une autre. Malgré les quelques prises de bec entre elles, Milie appréciait cette femme. Elle était fragile et pas très débrouillarde, c'est vrai. Mais elle faisait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait et sa tendresse était toujours la bienvenue. Chacun avait ses qualités et son utilité au final. Milie s'en voulait un peu pour son attitude des premiers jours, mais ce qui était fait était fait. Il était préférable de regarder en avant plutôt que de ressasser le passé.

« Et puis, tout le monde a perdu des gens, pas vrai » poursuivit la plus jeune pour dissiper ce moment d'émotion.  
« C'est certain. Même que parfois on peut avoir de la chance. Lori pensait Rick mort et il est bien revenu. »

Milie sourit une nouvelle fois. Elle avait bien évidemment entendu parler de cette histoire. Absolument incroyable. Une chance sur un million. Pourtant, oui, Rick avait su retrouver les siens. Dément. Mais ça réchauffait le cœur pour ceux dont les proches manquaient à l'appel. Peut-être que son père était réellement encore en vie. Quelque part avec d'autres survivants. Il avait peut-être trouvé un endroit comme celui-ci, où il était en sécurité et où il prenait soin des gens. C'était pour ça qu'il s'était engagé. Protéger son pays, aider les gens. Il avait une âme de leader son père alors forcément, comme Rick, des gens s'étaient appuyés sur lui et avaient mis tous leurs espoirs en lui. C'était pour ça que malgré les jours et les jours, elle ne l'avait jamais revu. Il n'avait pas pu abandonner des gens qui avaient besoin de lui. Son père était un marine, il ne laissait personne derrière.

« Hey, c'est pas bientôt fini de jouer à la fille? Nous manque toujours un joueur ici! » brailla Daryl depuis le terrain.

Milie rigola un peu pendant que T-Dog et Glenn se moquaient de Daryl qui était simplement mauvais perdant. Évidemment, comme ils étaient tous les deux contre lui, leur opinion n'était pas très objective. Milie avait promis qu'après s'être lavé les cheveux, elle viendrait à la rescousse du chasseur. Le problème de la crinière emmêlée était un contretemps fâcheux dans l'affaire.

« Daryl tient beaucoup à toi » poursuivit Carol.  
« Je sais » assura Milie sans détour.  
« Et pourtant, ça lui a pris du temps avant de réellement intégrer le groupe. »  
« C'est parce qu'on a certaines choses en commun c'est tout » expliqua Milie sur un ton qui se voulait de bagatelle.  
« Je pense pas que ce soit que ça. Et ça n'a rien de mal. C'est même naturel d'avoir un penchant plus poussé pour certaines personnes. »  
« Et ça te dérange pas? »

En posant la question, Milie avait tourné la tête pour pouvoir regarder Carol en face. Cette femme était profondément attachée à Daryl, elle n'avait pas besoin que Carol l'admette pour le comprendre. Puis comme Milie était arrivée comme un cheveu sur la soupe, elle se sentait un peu mal à l'aise avec cette attention que Daryl lui accordait. Comme s'il aurait dû la concentrer sur Carol plutôt que sur elle.

« Daryl est quelqu'un de bien. Il se sous-estime beaucoup trop, mais c'est un grand homme avec un grand cœur » assura Carol en fixant obstinément une mèche de cheveux pendant qu'elle la démêlait.  
« Ce n'était pas ma question. »  
« Il a été le seul à ne jamais abandonné pour Sophia » continua la plus vieille des deux. « Même quand moi je perdais espoir de la retrouver, il a continué de la chercher. Il a même failli en mourir. Je lui serai reconnaissante de ce qu'il a fait pour ma fille jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. »  
« Et c'était toujours pas ma question » insista Milie. « Est-ce que ça te dérange? »  
« Non. Je suis un poids. Il mérite mieux que ça » répondit franchement Carol.  
« Je t'interdis de dire ça » intima Milie d'une voix dure. « Tout s'apprend. Si tu veux apprendre à te défendre, je te montrerai. Et tu pourras me montrer comment faire partir des taches sans antitache ni machine à laver! »

Carol rit un peu et Milie lui sourit.

« Marché conclu » accepta Carol en terminant de lui brosser les cheveux. « Mais tu devras prendre soin de Daryl. Il le mérite. »  
« Tu sais, on a dit qu'il tenait à moi. Pas l'inverse » tenta Milie en ramenant ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche.  
« T'aurais pas demandé mon avis si c'était à sens unique. »

Touché. Milie baissa les yeux vers le sol en enroulant ses cheveux humides autour de son index. Une habitude qu'elle avait depuis longtemps. Faire sécher ses cheveux en faisant simplement ce boudin les rendait frisés dans le bas de manière complètement naturelle. Une sainte économie de rouleaux et de fers chauds. Et en l'absence de tous ces trucs et d'électricité, elle n'était pas mécontente d'arriver à leur donner une allure pas trop mal sans gadgets.

* * *

Même si Milie l'avait rejoint et qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise au basket, le résultat était catastrophique. T-Dog et Glenn les avaient terrassés les yeux fermés. Le match suivant avait rameuté plus de joueurs et les autres se contentaient d'encourager leur parti favori. Un moment comme celui-là, Daryl ne se souvenait même pas d'en avoir réellement vécu un auparavant. Juste du rire, du plaisir. Des sourires, des farces, des taquineries, des moqueries pas bien méchantes. Les sports de groupe n'avait jamais été son fort. Tout comme les activités de groupe en général. Pourtant, avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec ces gens-là, c'était comme si ça coulait de source. Il avait sa place avec eux. Il était apprécié pour ce qu'il était et même s'il avait encore beaucoup de mal avec cet état de fait, c'était agréable. Il était fier que des gens comptent sur lui. Personne n'avait jamais rien espéré de lui. Mais aujourd'hui, des gens lui faisaient suffisamment confiance pour mettre leur vie entre ses mains. C'était terrorisant, mais Daryl ne voulait pas les décevoir. Pas encore. Pas après avoir échoué pour Merle. Pas après avoir échoué pour Sophia.  
Quand le moment de manger approcha, les joueurs montèrent dans les pièces qu'ils s'étaient choisis pour se rafraichir un peu et se nettoyer. C'était irréel et pourtant, ça se passait vraiment. Une stupide partie de basket en plein apocalypse et leur plus grosse tâche qui leur restait était de se laver un peu avant de retourner dans la cours pour manger du faisan rôti à la broche. Complètement surréaliste, mais enivrant. C'était une sensation que Daryl était incapable de décrire, ne connaissant pas les mots qui auraient été en mesure de le faire.

Au milieu de ce bureau qu'il aménagerait dans les jours à venir – une fois la corvée des cadavres de zombies terminée – Daryl avait retiré sa chemise pour la plonger dans la petite bassine d'eau qui lui servait à se débarbouiller le matin pour se réveiller et se laver rapidement le soir avant de se coucher. Tripoter du cadavre sanglant en décomposition n'était pas génial pour les vêtements et, ce soir, les gens avaient décidé d'être présentables un minimum.

« Distribution de linge propre! » tonna Milie en entrant dans le bureau.

Surpris, Daryl s'adossa au mur derrière un classeur qu'il projetait de virer de la pièce lorsqu'il aurait la chance d'aménager un peu son espace.

« T'pourrais pas frapper merde?! On est encore civilisés que je sache » grogna Daryl.  
« Je risque de te surprendre mon grand, mais je suis plus vierge, je sais à quoi ressemble un homme nu » s'amusa Milie. « Et j'ai cru voir un pantalon, alors ton honneur est sauf, ça va. C'est Carol qui m'envoie, elle a lavé ton linge aujourd'hui et celui de tout le monde en fait. Une vrai Lucky Luke de la lessive! »

Pénétrant plus avant dans le bureau sans la moindre gêne, la pile de vêtements parfaitement pliés dans les bras, Milie alla jusqu'au meuble d'ordinateur où la petite bassine d'eau était posée. Elle laissa les vêtements juste à côté tout en continuant sur sa lancée.

« Tu sais, je te pensais pas si timide. Les hommes aiment bien montrer leurs pectoraux d'habitude. »

Quand elle tourna la tête vers lui, la suite de ce qu'elle avait à dire – sans doute des moqueries de toute façon – mourut dans sa gorge. Daryl détourna les yeux, les posant sur les meubles, les murs, le plafond, le sol, n'importe où, mais pas sur elle. Il détestait ce regard là. C'était précisément pour l'éviter qu'il embarquait des filles complètement saoules avant. Elles étaient trop à l'ouest pour porter attention à ces cicatrices qu'il avait sur le torse et dans le dos.

« Oh… »  
« Files-moi une chemise. »  
« Tu sais, c'est pas… »  
« Files-moi une chemise » répéta Daryl de façon plus colérique.

Milie hocha de la tête avant de fouiller dans les quelques vêtements pliés pour en sortir une chemise. Elle avança ensuite vers Daryl, osant reposer les yeux sur ses cicatrices. Son regard, choqué la première fois, ne l'était plus à présent, mais ça n'aidait pas Daryl à se sentir plus à l'aise. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était cette bon dieu de chemise et que Milie sorte de la pièce.  
Quand elle lui tendit le vêtement, il le lui arracha des mains de manière plutôt violente. Pourtant, Milie restait là. Il s'empressa d'enfiler la chemise, toutefois, quand il fit un geste pour la boutonner, Milie l'en empêcha, tendant les bras pour la boutonner elle-même.

« Perds pas ton temps à avoir honte pour ça » murmura la jeune femme en levant lentement les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens. « Des cicatrices, on en a tous. Les tiennes se voient, c'est tout. »  
« Et elles sont dégueulasses. »  
« Elles t'ont rendu fort » contredit Milie d'une voix douce. « Capable d'affronter ce qu'on endure aujourd'hui. »

Remontant les boutons un à un, au lieu de boutonner le col, elle glissa une main à la nuque du chasseur. Le contact le fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds et plus encore quand elle approcha son visage du sien.

« Moi, je les trouves pas dégueulasses. Tu devrais pas non plus. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue, presque au coin des lèvres. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réellement réaliser ce geste tendre, elle était partie. Quand cette dernière information lui monta au cerveau, Daryl déglutit. Cette fille avait décidé de le sidérer de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

Pendant le repas, c'était comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une bouteille de whisky avait été trouvée bien planquée dans un tiroir du bureau du directeur de la prison et l'humeur était encore plus festive que leur premier soir avec un toit au-dessus de leurs têtes. La différence était que cette fois, ils y croyaient vraiment. L'absence de cadavres dans les couloirs qu'ils empruntaient dans le bâtiment. Le fait d'avoir pu se laver, de porter des vêtements propres, de s'être amusé avec cette partie de basket et d'avoir pu oublier pendant quelques minables heures toute l'horreur de leur quotidien. C'était la célébration d'une nouvelle vie, rien de moins.  
La bouteille d'alcool ne fit pas long feu et le groupe non plus. La journée avait été éprouvante bien que merveilleuse en son sens. La plupart allèrent se coucher tôt, alors que d'autres restaient dans la pièce commune pour discuter encore un peu. Ils parlaient surtout de ce qui restait encore à faire, mais sur un ton léger et joyeux. Les jours où ils se demandaient s'ils seraient en mesure de manger le lendemain étaient révolus.  
Le ton très informel des discussions eu pour effet de désintéressé un peu Daryl. Saluant les plus fêtards, il avait envie de prendre l'air. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient barricadés pour la nuit, il ne lui restait plus qu'une option. Le toit.

Et il n'avait pas été le seul à avoir cette idée. Assise à même le sol, les chevilles croisées et les mains à plat pour se soutenir alors qu'elle avait la tête penchée vers l'arrière pour observer le ciel sombre, Milie se trouvait à quelques mètres de l'accès au toit. Son fidèle berger allemand se promenait un peu plus loin apparemment sur la piste d'une odeur intéressante.  
En la voyant, Daryl songea à rebrousser chemin. Après ce qui c'était passé dans le bureau, il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul avec elle, ne sachant absolument pas comment réagir. Mais elle avait quitté le ciel des yeux pour le regarder. Maintenant qu'elle l'avait vu, s'était encore plus stupide de s'en aller. Se grattant la nuque à la racine des cheveux dans un tic nerveux, le chasseur alla rejoindre la jeune femme qui lui glissait un sourire alors qu'il s'assoyait à côté d'elle.

« J'avais pas regardé les étoiles depuis une éternité » commença Milie pour rompre la glace.  
« J'venais prendre l'air un peu avant d'aller me coucher » expliqua Daryl pour donner une raison à sa présence.

Un ange passa. Le silence était un instant désagréable et l'instant d'ensuite plutôt sympathique avant de retourner au malaise. Daryl était perdu. Toutes les idées qui lui passaient par la tête pour occuper ce silence lui paraissaient complètement stupides. Il aurait aimé être ce genre de gars qui avait l'aisance de lancer n'importe quel sujet de conversation et de le rendre amusant. Hélas, ça ne faisait pas partie de ses qualités.

« Je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure. »

C'était encore Milie qui avait fait le premier pas. Pendant que ses yeux se baladaient d'une étoile à l'autre, Daryl observa son visage. Elle avait l'air tellement sereine. Tellement sûre d'elle. Comment pouvait-elle être autant en maîtrise d'elle-même? C'était une chose incroyable pour Daryl. Certes, il savait garder son sang froid lui aussi. Devant les rôdeurs, dans les situations de vie ou de mort. Pourtant, quand il se retrouvait seul avec une fille, c'était l'impasse! Pathétique.

« J'aurais dû frapper, je m'excuse » ajouta Milie en délaissant les étoiles pour le regarder.

Pris en faute, Daryl détourna le regard de manière brusque, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire que de fixer des pieds.

« _Tu me fais pitié p'tit frère _» se moqua une voix dans l'esprit du chasseur.

L'homme soupira. Le Merle qui le hantait n'était pas le seul qui trouvait ce comportement complètement ridicule.

« C'est rien… tu… ça m'a surpris c'est tout » tenta Daryl qui sentait sa gorge s'asséchée pitoyablement.  
« Je pensais sincèrement ce que j'ai dis tu sais » poursuivit Milie en se redressant pour chercher ses yeux et l'obliger à la regarder. « Faut pas avoir honte de ces marques. »  
« Plus facile à dire qu'à faire » souffla l'autre en lui accordant un regard.  
« Tu ne dois pas avoir honte de toi. »

Elle tendit une main et l'approcha de son visage, mais Daryl se déroba au touché d'un geste brusque. Peine perdue, Milie n'abandonna pas et posa quand même ses doigts sur sa nuque, le pouce contre la naissance de son oreille.

« T'es quelqu'un de bien. »  
« Je l'ai pas toujours été » assura Daryl en dégageant la main de la jeune femme, mal à l'aise.

Milie n'insista pas, mais il y avait pourtant une pointe de déception dans le sourire qu'elle lui donna. Le chasseur regretta tout de suite ses paroles et le geste commis. S'il y avait une personne dans ce groupe qu'il ne voulait surtout pas décevoir, curieusement, c'était elle.

« Je… »  
« Ça va » coupa Milie d'un sourire plus franc que le précédent. « Je dépasses encore les bornes. Une vilaine habitude. »

Il aurait aimé lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Qu'il était complètement inadapté lorsque ça concernait les contacts humains et que ça n'avait rien à voir avec elle. Mais aucun de ces mots ne franchissaient ses lèvres. Elle était là, avec son sourire tout compréhensif. Si elle était mal à l'aise, elle ne le montrait pas du tout. S'il ne l'avait pas vu aussi rageuse, s'il ne l'avait pas vu pleurer le soir où elle avait tenté de filer en douce, il se serait dit que cette fille là était inébranlable. Elle admettait ses erreurs avec tellement de facilité. Elle en admettait même qui n'en étaient pas. Comment pouvait-elle plier sur elle-même aussi aisément et être un tel rock d'assurance en même temps? C'était un véritable mystère pour Daryl. Plus il apprenait à la connaître et moins il la saisissait.

« Et si on faisait un marché » poursuivit la jeune femme après ce qui sembla être une éternité de silence.  
« Hein? »  
« Le jour où tu seras à l'aise avec le fait que des gens t'apprécient pour ce que tu es, fais-moi signe. »

Il rêvait où elle venait de lui faire un clin d'œil? Eh bien non, il ne rêvait pas. Elle lui avait glissé un clin d'œil taquin avant de se lever, de dire qu'elle allait se coucher et de quitter le toit. Le chien ne mit pas longtemps à réaliser qu'elle partait et il la suivit un instant plus tard. En ce qui apparu comme une fraction de seconde pour le chasseur, elle n'était plus là.

« _Idiot » _tonna la voix de Merle dans sa tête. « _Elle attendait juste que tu sois un homme et que tu lui sautes dessus! _»  
« La ferme » murmura Daryl en s'allongeant sur le béton.

Se passant une main sous le crâne pour être plus confortablement installé, il se mit, à son tour, à observer les étoiles. Il n'avait pas fait ça depuis des siècles non plus. Il devait être encore jeune gamin la dernière fois qu'il s'était donné cette peine.

« _Elle voulait que tu la prennes, là, sur c'toit! Et t'as rien fait comme le gros con d'arriéré qu't'es. J'pensais t'avoir élevé mieux que ça! _»  
« La ferme » répéta Daryl un peu plus fort.  
«_ T'as la chance qu'elle veuille de toi et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est tout bousiller! Tu m'fais honte p'tit frère. _»  
« Elle mérite mieux. »  
« _Ça c'est sûr. Un type plus jeune. Qui a fait autre chose de sa vie que des boulots merdiques juste pour pouvoir siffler de la bière. T'es qu'un moins que rien. Sauf que t'as du bol qu'elle voit pas ça comme ça. À ta place, j'en profiterais pour la baiser avant qu'elle réalise ce que t'es vraiment. _»  
« Je peux pas faire ça à une fille comme elle. »  
« _ Mais si tu peux. Et si ça se trouve, ça te la sortira de la tête. Je te connais, tu vas être obsédé par cette fille tant que tu l'auras pas baisée. _»  
« La ferme! »

Depuis le début, il n'avait fait que murmurer. Cette dernière phrase avait presque été criée, mais ça avait marché. La voix de son frère s'était tue. Le mal était cependant déjà fait. Il avait été minable sur toute la ligne et il le savait. Et même après avoir été pitoyable, elle lui avait laissé la porte ouverte. Un signe. Elle attendrait un signe. C'était complètement dément. Jamais personne n'avait agit comme ça avec lui. Jamais une fille n'avait réagit de cette manière en voyant ses cicatrices. Là où les autres avaient évité de regarder davantage, elle, elle avait su y trouver du bon. Et il avait gâché ça, parce qu'il était trop stupide!

* * *

Stupide, stupide, stupide, stupide! C'était la seule chose qui tournait en ritournelle dans l'esprit de Milie pendant qu'elle regagnait ce qu'elle pouvait appeler _sa chambre_. Mettre le doigt sur ce qui rendait mal à l'aise. Elle avait un sacré don pour ça! Là-haut sur le toit, il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'elle se mette une claque et qu'elle se traite d'imbécile tout juste devant Daryl. Carol l'avait dit et elle s'en était bien rendue compte par elle-même malgré ça, il se sous-estimait beaucoup trop. Elle ne le connaissait que depuis une douzaine de jours et elle voyait déjà en lui un homme remarquable. Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir ça?  
Fermant la porte de la pièce derrière elle, Milie s'agenouilla sur la bordure des deux matelas qu'elle avait superposés à même le sol pour un lit plus moelleux avant de ramper pour atteindre les oreillers. Le visage planté au fond des plumes, elle retira ses baskets de façon rageuse, les balançant dans un coin d'un jet de pied. Puis elle se retourna sur le dos en soupirant profondément. Le berger fit quelques tours sur lui-même avant de venir se coucher à côté d'elle. Posant un bras sur lui pour lui gratouiller l'estomac, elle passa son autre bras sous sa tête pour la surélever et regarder l'animal dans les yeux.

« T'sais que t'as choisi de coller le train à une idiote? … … Ouais, bien sûr que tu le sais » fit-elle alors que le chien avait simplement cligné des yeux. « On vient de tuer toutes nos chances, pas vrai? »

Le berger bailla avant de se poser la tête entre les pattes et Milie roula les yeux en tournant la tête de l'autre côté pour fixé le mur de dalles de ciments.

« Ouais, je me disais bien aussi… Dire que la journée avait tellement bien commencé… »


	6. When the past comes back to life

Voilà voilà pour la suite! Je traine un peu dans l'écriture ces temps-ci désolé, du coup les publications en souffre également un peu =/  
Je vais tenter de rester constante et d'écrire un peu tous les jours quand même pour garder le rythme parce que j'adore mes petits tourtereaux haha :p

Sinon, un grand merci like always à mes habitués des reviews, c'est à cause de vous que je veux pas lâcher et rester constante dans le postage des chapitres!  
Pour ce qui est du Milie/Carol, eh bha disons simplement qu'on ne s'entend pas toujours bien du premier coup! Faut bien varier la sauce de temps en temps héhé

Bonne lecture les cocos, j'espère, encore une fois, que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de vos attentes.

* * *

**Chapter 06 ;; When the past comes back to life**

Près d'un mois et demi s'était écoulé depuis qu'ils avaient fait de la prison leur refuge. L'été était définitivement de l'histoire ancienne. Le temps était plus souvent froid et humide que chaud et sec, mais tout le monde gardait le moral en se disant que, quelque part, des survivants n'avaient pas leur chance. Le quotidien était devenu très routinier, mais personne ne s'en plaignait préférant de loin cette routine à la vie dehors à avoir peur du moindre bruit.  
Malgré ce sentiment de sécurité enivrant, ça ne les empêchaient pas de rester sur leurs gardes et d'être préparés aux éventualités. Ils avaient trouvés la réserve d'essence pour les cars de la prison dans le hagard adjacent. Grâce à ça, les voitures et la moto de Daryl étaient prêtes à bouger à tout moment et ils avaient des bidons supplémentaires dans les coffres avec des réserves d'eau et de nourriture, sans compter quelques vêtements, du matériel médical, bref, la totale. Si jamais ils devaient quitter la prison aussi brusquement qu'ils avaient dû quitter la ferme d'Hershel, cette fois-ci, ils ne se retrouveraient pas sans rien.

Mais pour le moment, le calme plat qui accompagnait ces jours pluvieux était grandement apprécié. De temps en temps, il passait quelques rôdeurs qui venaient se heurter aux fortifications de la prison. Il suffisait alors de les éliminer et de les brûler. Somme toute, rien de bien dangereux. Aucune horde ne les avait atteints. Comme si cette prison était complètement détachée du reste du monde.  
Milie en avait complètement oublié ses idées de poursuivre son chemin en solitaire. Cet endroit était un havre de paix. Ces gens étaient devenus ses amis. Les barricades qu'elle s'était construites étaient tombées les unes après les autres. Elle admirait Rick pour le dévouement et la force de caractère dont il faisait preuve pour endosser le rôle de leader. Elle était subjuguée par le courage de Lori de mettre au monde un nouvel être dans cette ère sinistre. Elle était surprise par la maturité de Carl, mais également par son talent pour arriver à rester un enfant capable de s'émerveiller du beau. Elle trouvait Glenn et Maggie chanceux de s'être trouvés dans ce bazar, ils étaient adorables. Elle respectait le savoir d'Hershel et l'amour pour ses filles qui transparaissait chaque fois qu'il les regardait. Elle appréciait la douceur de Beth. Elle aimait la légèreté dont savait faire preuve T-Dog pour faire naître le rire. Elle adorait cette tendresse maternelle que Carol prodiguait à tout le monde et la force intérieure que cette femme ne se soupçonnait même pas.  
Et il y avait Daryl. Si distant, mais tellement conscient des autres malgré ça. Cette médiocre vision qu'il avait de lui-même alors qu'il possédait un nombre incalculable de qualités. Ça lui donnait envie de le prendre par les épaules et de le remuer le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait pour essayer de lui enfoncer dans le crâne qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Depuis cette conversation sur le toit, il ne s'était rien passé. Le premier face à face qui avait suivi avait été quelque peu tendu, mais peu à peu, cette sensation s'était dissipée. Ils avaient fait de nombreuses choses ensemble depuis ce moment là. Que ce soit la chasse. Une exploration plus poussée des environs de la prison. Avec T-Dog et Glenn, ils avaient réussis à construire un enclot et un petit abri où ils tenteraient de garder quelques volailles sauvages dès qu'ils arriveraient à en trouver.

Cet après-midi là, Daryl était parti dans les bois avec T-Dog. Ce dernier avait confié à Milie qu'il aimerait en savoir un peu plus sur la traque et la chasse. Il y songeait depuis un certain temps. Ils avaient le temps de s'enseigner leur savoir aux uns et aux autres. Comme il était impossible de prévoir qui serait le prochain à disparaitre, à se faire mordre ou à mourir, c'était loin d'être une mauvaise idée. Alors Milie en avait parlé avec Daryl. Malgré ce que T-Dog croyait sur la réaction du chasseur à ce propos, celui-ci avait accepté que l'homme noir l'accompagne. Malheureusement, il s'était mis à pleuvoir près d'une heure plus tôt et le duo devait probablement être sur le chemin du retour, rapportant les fruits d'une chasse infructueuse à cause de la pluie.  
Quant à elle, Milie était assise au beau milieu des douches, les jambes croisées, des outils trouvés dans le repère de l'ancien concierge de la prison tout autour d'elle. En face se trouvait Glenn et au milieu plusieurs pièces de plomberies, une pomme de douche, des vis, des écrous, en somme, tout ce qu'ils avaient pu avoir en démantelant la plomberie des douches.

« On est là-dessus depuis presque une semaine Milie » soupira Glenn. « Ça marchera jamais. »  
« Je savais pas qu'on avait un délais pour que ça marche » s'entêta la jeune femme armée d'une clé à molette.  
« J'aime l'idée de base, je t'assure » certifia le coréen. « Mais est-ce que c'est réalisable? »  
« T'as mieux à faire peut-être? Aurais-tu oublié de me dire que t'avais un rendez-vous à la banque! »  
« Je voulais pas te le dire bébé, mais on va devoir mettre une hypothèque sur la maison » lui apprit Glenn en embarquant dans le jeu.  
« Oh mon dieu, comment on a fait pour tomber aussi bas? »  
« Sûrement dû au fait que t'es une acheteuse compulsive! »  
« Ou que tu joues toutes tes paies sur des stupides courses de chevaux! Tout sur _RunForVictory_, sérieux? »  
« Il était à deux poils de gagner avant de s'emmêler les pattes et de finir dans le décor » se défendit faussement Glenn avant de se mettre à rire.

Milie rigola également, mais s'arrêta brusquement en entendant un bruit. Comme un raclement sur le béton. Fronçant les sourcils, elle se leva alors que son partenaire plombier perdait aussi sa bonne humeur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y'a? » demanda-t-il en se levant à son tour.  
« Je sais pas, j'ai cru entendre… »

Le _un truc_ qu'elle comptait dire ne franchit jamais sa bouche, le son se répétant avant que des pas précipités ne s'éloignent d'eux. La jeune femme quitta les douches, suivie de Glenn, pour voir le dos de Maggie disparaître au tournant du couloir.

« Oh oh » grimaça Milie. « On est démasqué je crois. »  
« Pire que ça » soupira Glenn avant de se mettre en route pour rattraper Maggie.

Pendant qu'il interpellait sa copine par son nom, Milie ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de le suivre à la course. Ça sentait le roussi et c'était complètement de sa faute. C'était elle qui avait eu cette idée et elle avait demandé à Glenn de l'aider tout en gardant le secret. Elle n'était pas non plus certaine d'arriver à quelque chose et elle n'avait pas envie de promettre quelque chose au groupe avant de s'assurer que c'était dans l'univers du possible.

« Maggie » appela Glenn pour la quatrième fois avant d'arriver à l'attraper par le coude pour l'arrêter.  
« Tu sais que t'es un beau salop » ragea l'autre en faisant volte-face.  
« C'est pas ce que tu crois » assura le coréen.  
« Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensée croire? Ça fait des jours que tu disparais pendant des heures avec elle sans qu'on sache où ni pourquoi! »  
« Maggie, c'est vraiment pas ce que tu crois » tenta Milie avant de se recevoir un regard noir.  
« Quand j'aurai envie de connaître ta version des faits, je te sonnerai GI Jane! »

Milie haussa les sourcils, surprise par le surnom, mais également par le ton qui avait été employé pour le dire. Il aurait été flatteur en d'autres circonstances. Il n'avait rien de flatteur dans la bouche de Maggie.

« Ça te suffit pas de jouer les superhéros, faut en plus que tu te fasses le mec des autres! » continua la femme en colère.  
« Maggie! » coupa Glenn d'une voix suffisamment forte et dure pour la faire taire suffisamment longtemps pour s'expliquer. « On faisait rien d'autre que démolir les douches. Rien d'autre, je te jure! Alors calme-toi. »  
« Ouais, comme si j'allais avaler ça. »  
« Tu changeras peut-être d'opinion quand on arrivera à pouvoir se doucher à autre chose que de l'eau glacée. »  
« Quoi? » fit Maggie incrédule.  
« Si tu m'avais laissé le temps de t'expliquer » soupira Glenn en lui prenant les mains « je t'aurais dis qu'on essaie de se faire une douche, ou un truc qui y ressemble en tout cas, qu'on pourra alimenter avec de l'eau qu'on aura chauffée. »  
« Toutes ces stupides cachoteries pour une connerie de douche à l'eau chaude? »  
« Sera pas une connerie quand ça marchera » marmonna Milie.  
« T'aurais pu m'en parler » reprocha Maggie sans accorder d'importance à Milie.  
« On voulait faire la surprise » répondit Glenn.  
« Ou éviter la déception si on y arrive pas » corrigea Milie toujours en marmonnant.

Après des excuses entre amoureux, des câlins, des baisers et des œillades un peu trop appuyées, Milie les quitta pour retourner à son puzzle dans les douches. Peut-être pas si adorables que ça… Elle venait de perdre son assistant plombier et sûrement pour le reste de la journée. Elle pouvait déjà les entendre s'éloigner ensemble. Sans doute pour se trouver un coin tranquille afin de se réconcilier dans la forme.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir crié dessus » fit Milie d'une voix plus aigue tout en s'assoyant où elle se trouvait plus tôt. « Mais non c'est rien, je te pardonne » continua-t-elle en reprenant sa voix normale. « Je me suis emportée. Je sais bien que t'es pas là pour te la jouer et tout ça. Faire du rentre dedans à un type en couple c'est pas ton genre, je le sais bien pourtant » ajouta-t-elle à nouveau dans les aigues. « N'en parlons plus Maggie. Tu t'es excusée, tout est bien qui fini bien. »

Jouant distraitement avec un bout de tuyau, Milie resta dans le silence un certain moment avant de le rejeter sur le sol et de soupirer profondément.

« Ah les femmes! »

Si elle était consciente d'en être une? Oui, tout à fait. Elle avait juste toujours trouvé ridicule ces crises de jalousies issues de pas grand-chose. Depuis toute petite, elle s'était toujours mieux entendue avec les garçons. Ils prenaient souvent les choses moins à cœur. C'était plus simple. Plus direct. Les filles étaient sournoises, avec une tendance plus hypocrite et, ce, surtout entre elles. Maggie venait de lui rappeler pourquoi elle avait horreur que ses meilleurs potes aient des copines. Elle avait toujours droit à ce genre de scène ensuite.  
Des grondements sourds qui semblaient venir d'au-dessus d'elle mirent fin à ses pensées. Levant la tête vers le plafond, l'écho du son se répercuta ensuite sous ses pieds. Fronçant les sourcils, la jeune femme se redressa, tendant l'oreille. Il y avait comme un grattement contre du métal, mais ça ne provenait pas de la pièce. Avançant sans un bruit, tentant de localiser la provenance de ce son, elle porta une main à sa ceinture où se trouvait l'étui de son couteau de chasse dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Un coup de tonnerre retentit, la faisant sursauter et sortir de sa concentration.

« Tu deviens parano ma fille » se dit-elle à elle-même avant de quitter les douches.

Quand Glenn aura calmé sa chérie, peut-être qu'elle les laissera continuer leur projet de douche chaude! En attendant, rien ne pressait vraiment, alors elle préféra rejoindre les autres dans la salle commune.

« Il tombe des cordes » commentait Lori en s'éloignant de la fenêtre quand Milie entra dans la pièce.  
« J'espère que Daryl et T-Dog seront vite rentrés » ajouta Carol avec inquiétude. « Ils pourraient tomber malade en restant dehors par un temps pareil. »  
« Ils vont bientôt rentrer » assura Milie. « Ils sont malins, le ciel était couvert, ils ont pas dû s'éloigner de beaucoup au cas où ça se mettrait à tomber. »

Carol hocha de la tête, mais ça ne semblait la rassurer qu'à moitié. Milie savait que c'était peine perdue. Demander à cette femme de ne pas s'inquiéter était chose impossible. Avec cette pluie, l'ambiance de la pièce était plutôt sinistre et quand Lori lui apprit que Rick et Carl étaient dans une tourelle d'observation pour guetter le retour du chasseur et de son partenaire tout en restant à l'abri, Milie opta pour aller les rejoindre.  
Carl n'avait toujours pas démordu de son objectif. Il commençait sérieusement à être à cours de noms, mais de temps en temps, il en proposait un au berger allemand qui était de plus en plus partagé entre l'enfant et Milie. Maintenant, il s'évertuait surtout à suivre la jeune femme quand elle quittait l'intérieur de la prison. Dans le périmètre, il savait qu'elle était en sécurité alors il se permettait de vagabonder davantage parmi les gens du groupe et tout spécialement Carl. Rick observait l'horizon avec une paire de jumelle, mais quand Milie arriva, il se détacha des jumelles un instant pour savoir qui pointait le bout de son nez.

« Tu les as vus? » demanda-t-elle en venant se placer à côté de lui.  
« Non, pas encore. Ils essaient sûrement de rester à couvert sous les arbres pour se sauver de la pluie. »  
« Ouais sûrement. »

Un instant plus tard, un petit sourire vint éclairer le visage du shérif et Milie sut tout de suite qu'il venait de les apercevoir.

« Les voilà » ajouta-t-il tout de même.  
« Je vais aller leur ouvrir le portail » décida Milie.  
« Tiens, prends ça. »

Rick délaissa les jumelles pour s'emparer d'un imperméable portant le sigle de la prison au dos et Milie le remercia du regard avant de prendre le vêtement pour l'enfiler. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir, la jeune femme se figea l'espace de quelques secondes. Elle avait cru voir du mouvement sur la gauche, mais avec toute cette pluie, elle n'en était pas certaine. S'emparant des jumelles, elle les pointant dans cette direction pour voir cinq points avancer.

« Rick. »

Elle lui tendit les jumelles et pointa l'endroit où elle avait repérer le mouvement. L'homme sembla chercher un instant avant de finalement se figer à son tour.

« Dépêche-toi » souffla-t-il.

Sans même demander, Milie s'empara du fusil à pompe posé à côté du shérif, puis elle se mit à descendre la tour en hâte. Elle courut la distance entre l'entrée de la prison et celle du portail aussi vite qu'elle le put et débloqua le mécanisme manuel de la grille avant de la pousser de toutes ses forces. Quand le portail fut ouvert, Daryl et T-Dog étaient encore à un peu plus de deux cents mètres.  
Elle leur fit de grands signes des bras, les interpelant fort pour que sa voix les atteigne malgré la pluie. Des gouttes glacées lui coulaient déjà dans le dos malgré l'imperméable, mais elle n'en avait qu'à demi-conscience.

« Activez les gars, on a pas toute la journée » fit-elle finalement lorsqu'ils se trouvèrent à moins de vingt mètres.  
« Qu'est-ce qui urge tant que ça? » ironisa T-Dog, pensant qu'elle parlait de la pluie drue.

Du canon du fusil, elle pointa les cinq masses sombres qui venaient dans leur direction et plutôt rapidement. Il était difficile de les discerner clairement avec toute cette pluie, mais depuis qu'ils étaient là, ils n'avaient croisés que des rôdeurs. L'équation était plutôt simple, non?  
Elle sentit tout de suite Daryl la pousser vers le portail d'une pression de la main sur l'épaule et tous trois se hâtèrent pour se réfugier à l'intérieur. Ouvrir la grille était plus facile que de la fermer puisqu'il fallait pousser pour l'ouvrir. La pluie rendait le gravier glissant et il leur fut plus ardu de se planter les pieds au sol pour tirer les portes de fer vers eux.

Quand le portail fut presque fermé, un bras se glissa brusquement dans l'interstice qui restait. Milie s'empara de l'avant-bras et tira de toutes ses forces. Elle sentit le corps de l'autre côté qui percuta durement la porte de fer. Elle tira ensuite la masse à l'intérieur pendant que Daryl et T-Dog arrivaient à fermer la grille et rabattre les lourds loquets qui permettaient de la verrouiller manuellement. De son côté, Milie avait rejeté le corps sur le côté, celui-ci tombant sur le dos. D'un geste vif et aussi assuré qu'au moment de tuer Mark, elle s'était emparée de son couteau de chasse. Elle se jeta à califourchon sur le corps, le bras tendu vers le ciel pour ensuite le rabattre vers le crâne avec force. Une main d'homme bloqua son poignet quelques centimètres avant que la lame n'atteigne son but et Milie se sentie rouler sur le sol pour se retrouver sous celui qu'elle avait tenté de tuer.

Un rôdeur n'aurait pas réagit comme ça. Se figeant au milieu de sa tentative de se débattre, la jeune femme porta une plus grande attention à ce qui trouvait à être un homme en treillis et veston kaki. Hispanique, début de la quarantaine, il avait le nez en sang. Sûrement le choc de son visage contre le portail en fer. Ce ne fut pourtant pas ce qui attira réellement l'attention de Milie. D'abord sans voix, quand Daryl et T-Dog attrapèrent le soldat par les épaules pour l'enlever de sur elle, la femme resta allongée sur le sol détrempé par la pluie. Sa respiration était saccadée et son regard restait fixé sur cet homme qui, lentement, s'était mis à sourire.

« Tu laisses entrer mes potes, le caïd? On est pas malade je te promets. »

Le ton familier surpris le chasseur et son apprenti qui relâchèrent leur prise. Milie se redressa sur les coudes, toujours fixée sur le nouveau venu alors qu'ils pouvaient entendre tambouriner de l'autre côté du portail.

« Milie? » fit Daryl incertain. « Hey… »

Il se pencha sur elle et la saisit par un bras pour la forcer à se relever. Le temps de se redresser, elle s'était accrochée à lui avant de lentement avancer vers l'inconnu qui ouvrit grand les bras, toujours aussi souriant.

« T'es pas contente de revoir tonton Alvarez? »

Ce fut comme le déclic pour Milie qui ne voulait pas y croire avant de l'entendre prononcer son nom de famille. Souriant à son tour, elle se jeta à son cou et le soldat referma ses bras autour d'elle, la soulevant de terre.

« Tu fais entrer mes gars maintenant? » demanda-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Elle hocha de la tête et après avoir fait signe aux deux autres, ils ouvrirent le portail pour laisser entrer les quatre hommes qui devaient également être militaires si Milie se fiait à leurs vêtements. Ils se dépêchèrent ensuite de se mettre à l'abri en regagnant l'entrée principale de la prison où se massait déjà le reste du groupe – à l'exception de Maggie et Glenn.

« On peut savoir c'est quoi ce bordel? » demanda Daryl d'un ton bougon en se débarrassant de l'imperméable qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'être trempé de la tête aux pieds.  
« Qui sont ces hommes? » ajouta Rick en se mettant en tête de groupe en signe de protection et pour montrer qui était le chef.  
« Rick, tout le monde, je vous présente le lieutenant Ray Alvarez, compagnie B de la 102e du corps des marines » récita Milie comme un chant qu'elle connaissait par cœur. « Il a servi avec mon père. »  
« Pendant plus d'onze ans » compléta Alvarez. « Et les gars avec qui je suis coincé depuis toute cette merde, le sergent Anderson et les soldats Jackson, Marshall et Spencer de l'armée de terre. »

Tour à tour, les hommes avaient fait un petit signe de tête à leur nom. Ne sachant trop comment réagir devant ces militaires sortis de nulle part, le groupe resta bêtement silencieux à les fixer tour à tour. Quant à elle, Milie s'était débarrassée de son imperméable et commençait à s'essorer les boucles qui dégoulinait sur le plancher. Elle était restée sous la pluie que quelques minutes, pourtant elle avait déjà une ligne détrempée et glacée dans le dos. Définitivement pas un temps à se promener dehors!

Sur l'instant, il fut décidé que les personnes trempées commenceraient par enfiler des vêtements secs. Rick demanda à ce que les cinq nouveaux venus se départissent de leurs armes puisqu'ils ne les connaissaient pas. Si les soldats hésitèrent en se jetant des regards incertains, Milie assura à Ray que la prison était sans danger et que c'était une condition non négociable pour avoir le droit rester le temps qu'une décision soit prise. Le lieutenant ordonna donc à ses hommes de se désarmer et ils furent tous conduits à l'étage. Carol, Lori et Beth allèrent à la laverie en quête de vêtements secs pour leurs _invités_ tandis qu'il leur fut assigné un bureau inoccupé pour pouvoir se changer. Daryl et T-Dog regagnèrent chacun leur pièce pour se changer également. Milie fit elle aussi un geste pour aller vers la sienne, mais Rick s'interposa entre elle et la porte.

« T'es sûre qu'on peut leur faire confiance? » demanda-t-il, le doute clairement lisible dans sa voix.  
« J'en sais rien. Ray est sous les ordres de mon père depuis onze ans, tu l'as bien entendu. Je connais pas les autres, mais lui oui. Il venait à nos barbecues, on allait aux siens. Quand j'étais plus jeune, il passait même me prendre à l'école quand mon père ne pouvait pas le faire. Il est comme un frère pour lui et comme un oncle pour moi. »  
« Oui, mais avec ce qui se passe, les gens peuvent changer. »  
« Il a fait tempête du désert et trois campagnes en Afghanistan avec mon père. C'est un militaire de métier. Crois-moi Rick, il est saint d'esprit. »

Le shérif n'était pas complètement rassuré. Hélas, elle ne pouvait pas l'obliger à la croire sur parole. Elle comprenait sa position. Cinq hommes entrainés à tuer qui surgissaient parmi eux. Ils pouvaient être une grave menace à la petite idylle précaire qu'ils s'étaient construits. Mais elle connaissait l'hispanique depuis des années et il ne lui avait jamais donné une seule raison de penser qu'il n'était pas un homme de confiance.

* * *

Après s'être débarrassé rapidement des vêtements trempés et glacés qu'il portait, Daryl s'était rhabillé tout aussi vite avec des vêtements secs. Les frissons qui ne quittaient pas sa peau commencèrent alors à se dissiper, néanmoins, il était incapable de chasser l'inconfort qu'il ressentait. Ces types, il n'aimait pas ça. Ils étaient sortis de nulle part. Leur statut de militaire et leur nombre pouvait être une menace. Qu'est-ce qui les empêchait de prendre le contrôle de la prison s'ils le voulaient? Ils n'étaient que trois hommes, un chintock chétif, un gamin, un vieillard et cinq femmes. Certes, Milie valait un homme et était sans aucun doute plus dangereuse à mains nues que T-Dog et Glenn réunis, il l'avait vue à l'œuvre, mais ils ne faisaient pas le poids face à cinq hommes entrainés au combat. Qu'ils aient accepté de leur donner leurs armes n'y changeait rien. Et puis, il n'était pas certain qu'en cas de conflit Milie ne se range de leur côté. C'était sûrement ce qui l'enrageait le plus dans cette histoire. Cette façon qu'elle avait eue de se jeter sur le lieutenant pour le serrer dans ses bras. Il avait détesté voir ça.

Moins d'une minute après être entré dans la pièce, le chasseur en était ressorti. Il vit les femmes donner des uniformes de prisonniers aux soldats avant que leur porte ne se ferme. Ensuite, elles convergèrent vers la salle commune. T-Dog sortait de la pièce en face de la sienne et les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant de rejoindre également le grand bureau.  
Hershel discutait à voix basse dans un coin avec Rick. Les femmes s'assoyaient sur le canapé près de la fenêtre. Carl était assis par terre, adossé au canapé, la tête du chien posé sur ses genoux. Le plancher craqua derrière lui et Daryl se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver face à face avec Milie.

« J'aime pas ça » souffla-t-il suffisamment bas pour que les autres n'entendent pas.  
« Je sais » lui assura-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Il la sentait mal à l'aise pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Depuis cette tentative de fuite, seul moment où il l'avait vue perdre son sang froid. Elle devait se sentir prise entre l'arbre et l'écorce. Entre le groupe et ce type qui faisait partie de sa vie d'avant.  
Il aurait aimé pouvoir lui dire quelque chose, seulement, comme bien souvent avec elle, il n'avait aucune idée des mots à employer. Et avant qu'une idée pas trop mauvaise ne lui parvienne à l'esprit, les cinq nouveaux venus étaient dans l'entrée du bureau à attendre qu'on les y invite.

« On ne veut pas vous causer de problème » commença Alvarez, se faisant porte-parole des hommes qui l'accompagnaient. « Notre jeep est tombée en rade d'essence y'a peut-être trente ou quarante kilomètres. On avait vu cette prison sur une carte de la région. On pensait que c'était un endroit sûr. Apparemment, on n'est pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée. »  
« C'est Milie qui l'a trouvée » souligna Carl avant que sa mère ne l'intime au silence.

Alvarez jeta un œil bienveillant sur la jeune femme, le tout accompagné d'un tendre sourire fier.

« Et ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle. Je sais qu'on était loin d'être prévus dans vos calculs, mais si vous nous permettez de rester, on saura se rendre utile et payer notre dette. »

Le groupe échangea des regards. Daryl pouvait sentir leur hésitation et il se trouvait dans le même état. C'était trop soudain. C'était risqué de les accueillir. Car non seulement il pouvait y avoir un danger au niveau de la cohésion des deux groupes, mais qu'adviendrait-il à l'avenir? Allaient-ils ouvrir les portes de leur nid toutes grandes à quiconque tombait par hasard sur cette prison? Le chasseur était peut-être égoïste, ou peut-être était-ce simplement son caractère asocial qui lui faisait ça, mais il n'avait pas envie de voir se rameuter d'autres survivants. Cet endroit était le leur. Ils avaient traversé beaucoup d'épreuves avant de le trouver. Ils avaient travaillé dur pour y être en sécurité et ne manquer de rien d'essentiel. Il ne voulait pas voir ça gâché par d'autres qui n'auraient qu'à venir s'installer les doigts de pieds en éventails parce qu'ils avaient eu la chance de trouver ce refuge après eux.  
Ce n'était pourtant pas leur décision. Rick avait été très clair après la tragédie de la ferme. Il prenait les décisions maintenant. Ceux qui n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui n'avaient qu'à partir. Daryl respectait ça, tout comme il avait une confiance aveugle en son jugement.

Portant ses yeux bleus sur le shérif, il pouvait voir combien l'ancien homme de lois était mitigé. Leurs regards se croisèrent et dans le silence qui perdura, Daryl comprit. Il jeta un œil lourd de sens à Milie avant d'aller lentement rejoindre Rick.

« On ne peut pas les renvoyer sous cette pluie, c'est inhumain » murmura Rick à lui et Hershel quand ils eurent tourné dos aux autres.  
« On va quand même pas les accueillir à bras ouverts » s'alarma Daryl tout aussi bas.  
« Il a raison » renchérit Hershel. « On ne les connait pas. On ne sait pas ce qu'ils projettent réellement de faire non plus. »  
« Milie m'a assuré qu'Alvarez était de confiance » continua Rick.  
« T'es prêt à miser là-dessus? » demanda le chasseur en se balançant sur ses pieds.  
« Non, bien sûr que non » certifia le shérif.

Après plusieurs minutes de bavardage entre eux à peser le pour et le contre, le petit comité se dissout pour refaire face au reste de l'assemblée. Daryl croisa à nouveau le regard de Milie, mais détourna les yeux aussitôt alors que Rick s'avançant pour prendre la parole.

« On ne peut pas vous permettre de rester ici juste sur le compte d'une promesse. Désolé, mais on ne vous connait pas. »

Alvarez fit un pas en avant, ouvrant la bouche. Il s'apprêtait sans doute à défendre son point en utilisant Milie. Daryl le savait. Milie le savait, il pouvait le deviner rien qu'à la façon dont son corps s'était braqué. Et Rick le savait aussi.

« Je sais que vous et Emilie vous vous connaissez, mais ce n'est pas une garantie suffisante pour nous » coupa directement le shérif avec une œillade désolée pour Milie.

La jeune femme ne semblait pourtant pas blessée par ce manque de confiance. Daryl la savait suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre toute l'étendue de la situation.

« Si vous voulez vraiment rester, vous allez devoir vous plier à nos règles. La première, c'est moi qui commande. Je me fiche de vos états de services et tout le reste. Dans ce groupe, je décide et vous devrez vous y plier ou partir. La deuxième règle, pas d'arme. En tout cas, pas tant que je ne déciderai pas que vous pourrez en avoir. Est-ce que c'est bien clair? »

Alvarez observa ses hommes avant de poser les yeux sur Milie. Ils se fixèrent intensément pendant un instant, puis, Milie se déplaça. Elle qui se trouvait jusque là à la droite d'Alvarez et un peu derrière lui, elle s'avança jusqu'à rejoindre le canapé, montrant qu'elle prenait ouvertement pour la décision de Rick. Alvarez émit un petit mouvement de tête avant de s'étirer la bouche en un sourire compréhensif.

« À vos ordres commandant » décréta-t-il finalement.

Même si ces hommes avaient décidés de se plier aux règles de la maison, Daryl n'aimait pas ça du tout. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Même s'il n'était pas du genre à avoir grande confiance en son instinct, cette fois-ci il n'arrivait pas à le faire taire. Ces types devaient partir dès que la météo serait plus clémente. Quitte à leur filer un peu d'essence pour qu'ils disparaissent. Le chasseur était prêt à sacrifier un peu de carburant pour sa tranquillité d'esprit. Mais ce n'était pas sa décision. Il espérait juste que Rick voit les choses comme lui.  
Entre temps, Milie avait décidé de conduire les militaires aux cellules pour qu'ils puissent ramasser de quoi se faire des lits convenables. Ne supportant pas de la laisser partir seule avec eux, il les accompagna. Les soldats ne parlaient pas. Ils se contentaient d'observer tout autour d'eux, guettant le moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. Ils devaient s'attendre à voir sortir des rôdeurs à tout instant.

« La prison est sûre, pas la peine d'être si tendu » marmonna le chasseur en tête de peloton.  
« Ça fait partie de l'entrainement. Territoire inconnu oblige » souligna Alvarez de ce sourire que Daryl avait bien envie de lui arracher du visage.

Roulant d'ailleurs les yeux, le traqueur préféra continuer la route en silence. À ce stade, il n'espérait qu'une chose. Se réveiller et réaliser que tout ceci n'était qu'un minable rêve.

« Je pensais pas te revoir un jour, mais je suis content que t'ailles bien » poursuivit Alvarez dans son dos.  
« Moi non plus je pensais pas te revoir » avoua Milie. « Je te croyais à Washington avec mon père. »  
« J'y étais. »

Daryl n'aimait pas ce ton. Ça ne disait rien de bon pour le père de Milie. Il le sentait. Et il savait que Milie le sentait aussi. Plus rien ne fut dit jusqu'à l'arrivée aux cellules. La saleté incrustée dans plusieurs d'entre elles montrait qu'il y avait eu des rôdeurs de coincés à un moment. Les hommes qui accompagnaient Alvarez se mirent donc en quête de cellules _propres_ pour en prendre les matelas. Le lieutenant s'arrêta pourtant à côté de Milie et Daryl s'appuya l'épaule contre une poutre, plus en retrait, pour se contenter d'observer. Le regard que l'hispanique avait. Non, Daryl n'aimait définitivement pas ça.

« Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé? » demanda Milie après un instant à se concentrer pour conserver son sang froid.  
« Après que les communications aient été coupées, c'est devenu la folie. Ils étaient trop nombreux. Les camps de réfugiés en zones urbaines étaient tous voués à être foutus. Il voulait retourner à la base, dès qu'il avait une seconde, il me disait combien il voulait juste rentrer à la maison pour te retrouver. »

Milie se tritura les mains avant de croiser les bras. Fixant tantôt ses pieds, tantôt le vide à la gauche ou la droite du lieutenant, elle renifla, cherchant à contrôler au mieux les sanglots naissants.

« Et ? » demanda-t-elle après plusieurs secondes.  
« Il a été mordu » conclu Alvarez « Il m'avait demandé de te retrouver, mais… »  
« T'étais pas tout seul et les autres voulaient pas perdre leur temps à essayer de retrouver quelqu'un dans ce merdier » compléta Milie en portant une main tremblante à son nez, reniflant une seconde fois.  
« Ça et je voyais pas comment t'aurais pu survivre » admit l'homme.  
« Bha je l'ai fait » fit-elle avec une pointe de déception. « Je me suis fais la Virginie, la Caroline du Nord et la Caroline du Sud avant d'atterrir dans ce trou. Et j'te jure, tu veux pas savoir comment. »  
« Je suis désolé Em' et je suis désolé pour ton père. C'était un sacré soldat. Le meilleur que j'ai connu. »

Le lieutenant plongea une main dans la poche de sa tunique orange pour en sortir ce que Daryl reconnu comme étant des plaques d'identification militaire.

« Je les ais gardées... J'sais pas trop pourquoi en fait, mais j'ai bien fait. Il aurait voulu que tu les ais. »

Il fut encore plus difficile pour Milie de se contenir en voyant les plaques dans le creux de la main d'Alvarez. La jeune femme fut hésitante. Sa main, encore plus tremblante, alla vers les plaques avant de revenir à sa poitrine. Elle posa ce geste indécis à quelques reprises avant de finalement trouver le courage de s'emparer de ce qui restait de son père. Alvarez lui posa une main qui se voulait rassurante sur l'épaule.

« Je vais m'occuper de toi maintenant, tu vas voir, ça va aller. »  
« Ray, laisses-moi, j'ai besoin d'une minute » souffla Milie d'une voix faible en se dérobant à son touché.

Le marine recula d'un pas et attendit un instant avant de rejoindre ses hommes pour se trouver lui-même un lit. Milie fixait les plaques de son père et Daryl pouvait voir les larmes commencer à tomber. De tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'à maintenant, cette image était l'une des plus insupportables qu'il avait dû affronter. Hésitant pendant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, le chasseur se décida à rejoindre la jeune femme. Dos à lui, il posa doucement une main sur son épaule. La réaction fut immédiate. Milie fit volte-face et vint se nicher dans son cou, s'accrochant à ses épaules de toutes ses forces. Surpris, Daryl souffrit d'un certain décalage avant de fermer ses bras autour d'elle.  
En d'autres circonstances, il aurait été sans mot et se serait traité d'idiot pour ne pas savoir quoi lui dire. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait rien à dire. Son père était mort. Il n'y avait plus aucun espoir à avoir à ce sujet. Aucun mot ne changerait ça et aucun n'aurait le pouvoir d'apaiser sa peine.

Au repas, Milie n'était que l'ombre d'elle-même. Pâle, les joues et les yeux rougis d'avoir pleuré, elle avait à peine pris deux bouchées de sa nourriture. Le groupe bavassait de son côté. Les militaires de l'autre. Personne ne lui parlait à elle. Daryl ne parlait pas non plus. Assis à côté d'elle, il avalait son assiette tout en la fixant.

« Milie » fit doucement le vétérinaire quand tout le monde avait plus ou moins fini de manger, « t'as rien mangé depuis ce matin. »  
« J'ai pas faim Hershel » murmura-t-elle avec une moue navrée.  
« Milie… » tenta Daryl tout aussi bas.  
« Ton père me tuerait de te laisser crever de faim alors me force pas à te faire manger moi-même » intima Alvarez d'une voix dure et autoritaire.

Le chasseur lui jeta un regard noir, mais Milie s'était tout de même saisie de sa fourchette pour avaler encore quelques bouchées.

« Termine ton assiette » insista le lieutenant. « Tu me dois bien ça après que j'ai réussi à convaincre ton père de te laisser intégrer cette école d'arts! »

Daryl vit un petit sourire nostalgique naître sur son visage. Le fait qu'elle arrive encore à sourire n'occupa absolument pas son attention. Avant que le monde parte en couilles, Milie étudiait l'art… Vraiment?

« T'étudiais quoi? » demanda Beth, rêveuse.  
« Le dessin et la peinture » répondit Milie en fourrant une autre bouchée dans sa bouche.  
« Bizarre, je te voyais plutôt en entrainement d'agents secrets pour des missions d'assassinat » railla Maggie sur un ton de rancœur que Daryl n'expliquait pas.  
« Ça, c'était les cours en option » ironisa Milie sans le moindre sentiment.  
« Les filles » intervint Hershel comme s'il s'agissait d'une vulgaire querelle entre sœurs.

Les deux détournèrent le regard et d'autres conversations prirent le relais, notamment celle de la météo, mais Daryl ne retint pas grand-chose de ce qui fut dit à ce propos.

Plus tard, les cinq militaires allèrent à la pièce qui leur avait été attribuée et les gens se séparèrent pour la nuit. Milie avait été la première à quitter la salle commune pour s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Daryl avait été le dernier avec Rick.

« Je suis pas tranquille avec eux dans le coin » avoua Daryl alors que le shérif était sur le point de sortir.  
« Moi non plus. »  
« Je vais camper dans le corridor. »

Rick approuva d'un signe de tête avant de quitter la salle sans un mot de plus et le chasseur s'empara d'un fauteuil une place qu'il poussa jusqu'à le sortir du bureau. Il l'adossa au mur juste à la droite de la porte et s'installa dessus, les yeux rivés sur le bureau dans lequel se trouvaient les cinq militaires.

* * *

Soupirant pour la millième fois, Milie s'était tournée et retournée sans arriver à s'endormir. Pourtant, elle aurait bien aimé. Revoir Ray, la nouvelle du décès de son père, cette tension prête à exploser entre le groupe et les nouveaux venus. La jeune femme était perdue. D'un côté il y avait le groupe. Ces gens dont elle partageait la vie depuis moins de deux mois, certes, mais dans ce quotidien, on se liait rapidement aux gens qu'on rencontrait. Elle était prête à beaucoup pour eux. En moins de deux jours, elle leur avait donné cette prison!  
De l'autre côté, il y avait ces soldats. Ils pouvaient être une bénédiction comme une malédiction. Tout dépendant de comment ils arriveraient à s'intégrer, si seulement c'était ce qu'ils voulaient. Milie n'était pas stupide. Elle savait qu'ils pouvaient très bien jouer le jeu le temps de trouver un moyen pour renverser la situation en leur faveur.  
Au milieu, il y avait Ray Alvarez. Grand ami et second de son père. Un visage important dans ce qui était le médiocre cercle familial de sa vie d'avant. Ray comptait beaucoup pour elle. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Que maintenant qu'il était là, il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour la protéger. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Il ne l'avait pas cherchée. Même pas après que son père mourant le lui ait demandé.  
Et dans ce même milieu, il y avait elle. Elle connaissait Ray, il était un marine pur et dur. Il resterait du côté de l'uniforme à avoir le choix entre les soldats qui l'accompagnaient et une bande formée au hasard comme la leur. Mais elle… elle doutait de choisir l'uniforme malgré toute la confiance et le respect qu'elle pouvait avoir en lui. Elle ne connaissait pas ces hommes. Elle ne savait pas non plus réellement comment Ray affrontait cette nouvelle réalité. Elle avait assuré à Rick que Ray ne serait pas un problème, mais elle avait tout de même peur. Peur de se tromper à son sujet.

Fatiguée de tourner dans tous les sens, la jeune femme fini par se lever. Quittant la pièce, elle sursauta en se retournant pour voir Daryl assit dans un fauteuil, le visage impassible.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-elle en chuchotant une fois à côté de lui.

Le brun ne répondit rien et après avoir suivi son regard, Milie soupira. Bien sûr, elle aurait dû s'en douter.

« Question stupide » ajouta-t-elle en se laissant tomber sur le bras du fauteuil.

Plus d'une minute passa. Milie bailla et se frotta les yeux. Ce ne fut à ce moment que Daryl se détacha de la porte des militaires pour lui porter attention.

« Tu d'vrais aller te recoucher. »  
« J'y arrive pas. »  
« Insomnie? »  
« Je pensais ouvrir un club. Offrir les macarons gratuits à l'adhésion, ce genre de trucs » ironisa-t-elle en ramenant ses genoux sous le bras de Daryl.

Elle vint ensuite poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son ami. Elle sentit Daryl se figer et elle pouvait même entendre son cœur se mettre à battre plus vite. Un autre soir, elle en aurait été flattée, mais ce soir, elle avait juste envie d'être bien dans cette position de petite boule toute pelotonnée contre le chasseur.

« J'suis désolé pour ton père » souffla tendrement l'homme après un moment.  
« Ouais… moi aussi. Je pensais pas réagir comme ça. Je m'étais faite à l'idée. Au fond, je savais qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il ait survécu là où il était. »  
« C'est normal d'avoir réagit comme ça. C'était ton père. »  
« … Merci. »  
« Pour quoi? »  
« Pour être toi » répondit Milie en fermant les yeux, se sentant mieux. « Tu m'as pas saoulé avec les conneries habituelles. Tu t'es contenté d'être là. Merci. »  
« Me remercie pas pour ça, je… je savais juste pas quoi dire. »  
« Et contrairement aux autres, quand tu sais pas quoi dire, tu gardes le silence au lieu de dire des conneries. Alors merci. »

À l'effigie de ce moment, Daryl n'ajouta rien. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Milie sourit. Qu'il ait pour habitude de ne pas s'embarrasser des inutilités était une chose qu'elle adorait chez lui. Ce soir, tout particulièrement, c'était apaisant. Poussant le vice, elle glissa lentement du bras du fauteuil pour s'installer plutôt sur l'homme. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Elle pouvait entendre son cœur battre encore plus fort, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle aurait pu lui dire de relaxer. Elle aurait pu lui dire que ça lui ferait du bien qu'il la serre dans ses bras. Elle aurait même pu lui dire que, s'il le voulait, il pouvait l'embrasser. Mais elle conserva le silence. Elle lui avait déjà dit de lui faire un signe quand il serait prêt. La balle était dans son camp à lui maintenant.


	7. Get along

Me revoilà! Eh non je n'étais pas morte ou zombifiée, alors rangez vos arbalètes! è.é Je suis désolée du temps qu'aura mis ce chapitre avant d'arriver, mais j'ai enfin débloqué dans l'écriture -du moins espérons, j'ai écris une page hier! XD- et pour m'encourager -ou me botter les fesses, au choix- je poste enfin ce chapitre-ci. J'en suis à la moitié du chapitre 9 dans l'écriture, du coup difficile de dire si je pourrai retrouver le rythme du un chapitre par semaine, mais on va tenter au mieux, parce que je veux rendre cette fic à sa fin -même si je n'ai fichtrement aucune idée de où tout ça va aboutir, mais bon!- et je déteste les choses laissées en plan! **  
**

Brefouille, merci encore une fois à TheBoneyKingOfNowhere et Estelle pour vos commentaires, c'est en grande partie ce qui me pousse à ne pas lâcher! Et voici donc enfin la suite avec ces militaires soit-disant louches! Bonne lecture les cocos!

* * *

**Chapter 07 ;; Get along**

« Je suis pas sûr. T-Dog s'est retrouvé avec une sacrée grippe la dernière fois » dit Rick, le regard rivé sur la fenêtre de la salle commune.  
« Si je dois encore bouffer du thon en boite, je vais virer dingue » plaida Daryl qui avait déjà son arbalète à l'épaule.

Depuis quatre jours, la pluie n'avait cessée de tomber. Ils subsistaient tous grâce aux conserves qui se trouvaient à la cuisine, mais même si ce n'était pas réellement un problème, le chasseur avait besoin de profiter de cette accalmie de la météo pour sortir. Il en avait marre de tourner en rond toute la journée. Et il en avait surtout marre de voir ces soldats s'installer de plus en plus confortablement. Aucun problème majeur ne s'était produit pour le moment, mais ça n'empêchait pas Daryl de détester leur présence.

Alvarez se mêlait tout le temps de conversations qui ne le regardaient pas et quand on lui faisait la remarque, il s'excusait simplement de ce sourire à la con que le traqueur ne pouvait pas encadrer. Spencer, qui devait avoir dans la mi-vingtaine, tournait autour de Beth depuis qu'ils étaient là. La blonde semblait flattée, mais son père n'appréciait pas du tout et Daryl était du même avis. Il y avait quelque chose chez ce joli-cœur qui ne lui revenait pas sans arriver à mettre le doigt dessus. Jackson était sûrement le seul à qui Daryl ne reprochait rien. Il aidait dans toutes les tâches qu'il pouvait et même celles dont on avait pas du tout besoin de lui comme laver ou repriser les vêtements. Il était à cent pourcent pour l'intégration celui-là et ça se sentait. Le jeune Marshall qui ne devait pas être bien plus vieux que Beth était trop discret pour que le chasseur puisse s'en faire une opinion. Il ne se mêlait pas au groupe et se contentait de faire ce qu'Alvarez lui ordonnait, sans plus. Mais celui que Daryl ne supportait absolument pas, c'était Anderson. Le sergent de vingt-neuf ans avait, pour résumer, tout ce que le brun détestait. Une jolie gueule carrée, cheveux noirs, les yeux verts, un corps sculpté comme dans les magazines et son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq ne gâchait rien au reste. Sans compter qu'il avait l'attitude du fanfaron sympathique, mais responsable. Le gars parfait. Le gars qui donnait aux autres gars l'envie de vomir. Et ce monsieur parfait avait passé le plus clair de son temps avec Milie depuis qu'ils s'étaient pointés…

« T'es sûr de toi? » demanda Rick après un instant de réflexion.  
« Le ciel est dégagé. C'est pas parce qu'on a pas de beau gros soleil qu'il va forcément se mettre à pleuvoir » insista le chasseur.  
« Bonjour tout le monde! » tonna Milie en pénétrant dans la pièce pratiquement vide. « Eh bha, moi qui pensait avoir fait la grasse-matinée. »  
« Il est pas encore tout à fait sept heures du matin » souligna le shérif.  
« Quand on se réveille généralement entre quatre et cinq heures… sept, c'est la grasse-matinée » lui assura la jeune femme visiblement de bonne humeur. « C'est quoi le programme? »  
« Daryl voulait sortir chasser » informa Rick en se grattant la tête. « Je pensais qu'on pourrait plancher sur un moyen de faire une sorte de couverture dans la cours. Pour faire des feux malgré la pluie. Ça nous permettra de manger chaud quand même. Et faudrait se faire une réserve de bois. »  
« Je suis pour la chasse! » choisit Milie avec ravissement. « Tu peux mettre Alvarez et ses gars sur le cas du bois. Ça leur donnera un truc musclé à faire. »  
« Bien, nous restera la question du feu » sourit Rick.  
« Je vais mettre Ray au parfum » décréta la jeune femme avant de quitter la pièce.

Daryl suivit le mouvement après un certain décalage. Il alla prendre des flèches en surplus et des imperméables. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pleuvrait, mais ça les protégerait de la fraicheur du vent et même du temps où il y avait les prévisions météo, ça arrivait de se faire surprendre par la pluie. Comme l'avait dit Rick, la dernière fois, T-Dog avait eu une vilaine grippe. Mieux valait prendre les imperméables au cas où.

« Je veux pas que tu y ailles » entendit-il de ce qu'il reconnu comme la voix d'Alvarez en quittant sa chambre.  
« T'as encore envie de te taper des haricots pour le diner? » demanda Milie avec son assurance habituelle.  
« C'est dangereux. Ça ne serait pas responsable de ma part de te laisser y aller toute seule. »

Restant silencieux, trouvant que cette conversation ne le regardait absolument pas, Daryl demeura dans l'embrassure de sa porte. Milie et Alvarez étaient à une trentaine de mètres. Alvarez jouait de sa taille pour surplomber la jeune femme. Il devait miser là-dessus pour paraître plus autoritaire, mais Milie était complètement fermée à ce qu'il disait. Bras croisés contre sa poitrine, elle le fixait de ses yeux glacés et résolus. Têtue comme pas deux. Le lieutenant devait le savoir pourtant, lui qui la connaissant « tellement bien. »

« Je serai pas toute seule » contredit Milie, « Daryl vient avec moi. »  
« Je n'ai pas confiance en lui » murmura Alvarez, mais le chasseur l'entendit quand même et roula les yeux.  
« Ça tombe bien, il n'a pas confiance en toi non plus » railla la demoiselle.  
« Je viens avec vous. »  
« Non, toi et tes gars, vous êtes de corvée de bois aujourd'hui, je te l'ai déjà dit. »  
« Et qui a décidé ça? » bouffa l'hispanique.  
« Rick » assura Milie sans sourciller. « Tu sais, le commandant. »  
« Et c'était aussi son idée de t'envoyer à la chasse avec le redneck peut-être? »  
« Oui » répondit l'autre toujours aussi inébranlable. « Et traite Daryl de redneck encore une fois et je te promets de t'égorger dans ton sommeil Ray. »

Elle fit un pas dans l'idée de quitter le lieutenant et se rendre au rez-de-chaussée, mais Alvarez lui saisit un coude pour l'empêcher de le faire. Daryl porta un geste pour les rejoindre, mais s'arrêta à peine deux pas plus tard en voyant Milie se dégager de la poigne de l'ami de son père. Elle maitrisait la situation avec aplomb, comme toujours.

« Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles » répéta Alvarez d'un ton plus dur.  
« Et tu vas faire quoi? Le dire à mon père? » se moqua un peu Milie. « Mon père est mort, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de prendre sa place. J'ai pu me débrouiller sans toi jusque là, je peux encore le faire. »

La jeune femme remarqua finalement la présence de Daryl. Elle pointa la direction de la sortie d'un mouvement de tête et le chasseur s'approcha d'eux lentement jusqu'à les dépasser.

« Chacun doit faire son boulot Ray. Le tien, c'est le bois pour le feu » termina Milie avant d'emboiter le pas de Daryl.

Avant de disparaitre de l'étage, la jeune femme siffla pour appeler le chien où qu'il soit. Moins d'une minute plus tard, l'animal suivait sa maîtresse au trot.

* * *

Il devait bien s'être écoulé une heure et ils n'avaient toujours pas échangé le moindre mot. Daryl et le chien étaient visiblement sur une piste et Milie n'avait pas la tête à se concentrer sur la traque alors elle se contentait de suivre. Son accrochage avec Ray l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur. Elle était contente de le retrouver. De savoir qu'il y avait encore des gens qu'elle avait connus qui avaient trouvé le moyen de survivre. Mais cette attitude trop paternelle et protectrice… même provenant de son propre père, elle en avait horreur. Venant de Ray, c'était juste déplacé. Elle avait toujours été plutôt indépendante. C'était même une chose que Ray disait apprécier autrefois. Ce revirement était agaçant. S'il continuait sur cette pente, ils allaient devoir avoir une sérieuse discussion.

« T'as entendu Ray, pas vrai? » demanda-t-elle finalement.  
« Ça me regarde pas. »  
« Mais tu l'as entendu » insista Milie.

Le brun arrêta sa progression, forçant la jeune femme à s'arrêter de marcher. Il avait les yeux rivés sur le sol. Elle avait déjà vu ça. Quand elle avait découvert ses cicatrices. Elle pencha un peu la tête, cherchant à croiser son regard, mais il se déroba. Alors Milie tendit la main et s'empara de son menton pour le forcer à la regarder.

« Tu m'as entendu aussi, non? » poursuivit-elle en fixant intensément ses prunelles.

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant d'obtenir une réponse, mais Daryl finit par hocher de la tête d'un signe affirmatif.

« Je me fiche bien de ce qu'il pense de moi » tenta le traqueur avec désinvolture.  
« Eh bha pas moi. S'il te manque encore de respect, il aura à faire à moi » certifia la jeune femme en se remettant en marche.  
« Mon côté macho risque d'en prendre un sacré coup. »  
« Alors soit un homme et fait ton boulot toi-même. »

Daryl émit un petit grondement mécontent et Milie se permit un petit rire, signe qu'elle se moquait gentiment de lui. Pourtant, elle espérait que le message soit passé. Le gros problème de Daryl était l'estime qu'il avait de lui-même. S'il s'ouvrait les yeux et réalisait ce qu'il était vraiment… il ferait des ravages et pas au mauvais sens du terme.  
Son manque d'initiative venait uniquement de ça. S'il marinait suffisamment longtemps, il allait peut-être se décider à prendre son courage à deux mains. Comme elle n'avait plus l'intention de partir, Milie avait tout son temps et elle pouvait être d'une patience de bouddhiste lorsqu'elle le désirait vraiment. S'il voulait que les choses évoluent entre eux, Daryl n'aurait pas le choix. Elle avait annoncé la couleur, à lui de voir ce qu'il comptait faire des cartes.

La partie de chasse dura toute la matinée et une partie de l'après-midi. Le soleil n'était pas au rendez-vous, mais la pluie non plus et c'était tout ce qui suffisait à Milie pour être contente. Elle avait perdu l'habitude d'être enfermée toute la journée et malgré l'occupation du projet « douches chaudes » qu'elle poursuivait à temps perdu avec Anderson – puisque Glenn n'avait apparemment pas le droit se retrouver seul avec elle dans une pièce – la demoiselle n'était pas mécontente de sortir se dégourdir un peu les jambes à faire autre chose que de la plomberie infructueuse.  
Oubliant donc ce qui était jusqu'à maintenant un échec cuisant, Milie accorda toute son attention à juste se trouver en pleine nature en compagnie du berger allemand et de l'homme à l'arbalète.

… et du cadavre d'un cerf en train de se décomposer. L'odeur leur saisit les narines avant même qu'ils n'arrivent à apercevoir le cerf. Ce fut le chien, museau raclant la terre, qui les conduisit jusqu'à la source de cette odeur immonde. Mais il n'y avait pas que le cerf. Au dessus de la bête morte se trouvait un rôdeur en plein repas.

« Ça y est, j'ai plus faim » souffla Milie d'un ton sarcastique.

Le son de sa voix attira l'attention du rôdeur qui leva la tête de son casse-croûte. L'idée d'avoir de la chaire fraîche sembla le ravir puisqu'il délaissa le cerf pour se mettre à avancer vers eux de son pas trainant accompagné des grondements de gorge habituels. Cependant, le mort-vivant n'alla pas bien loin, se recevant une flèche droit entre les deux yeux par les bons soins de Daryl. Milie s'approcha ensuite du cadavre et d'un pied sur sa tête, elle tira sur la flèche pour la retirer de son crâne.

« On peut pas laisser les cadavres comme ça » songea-t-elle tout haut.  
« T'as une pelle sur toi peut-être? »  
« Ça va en rameuter d'autres. C'est préférable de garder le coin clean si on veut éviter le plus de rôdeurs possible. »

Elle lui redonna sa flèche et malgré l'ironie dont avait fait preuve le chasseur, Milie savait qu'il était de son avis. Après un profond soupire, Daryl sortit un briquet de sa poche de pantalon.

« On va rentrer tard si on fait ça. Faudra attendre et éteindre le feu après » commenta-t-il tout de même.  
« Je sais » assura Milie en se mettant tout de suite à ramasser des branches qui jonchaient le sol autour d'eux.

La nuit était tombée depuis plus de deux heures lorsqu'ils sortirent finalement des bois pour rejoindre le portail de la prison. Les portes de fer s'ouvrirent à leur approche et de l'autre côté attendait Rick et Ray. Le premier semblait surtout soulagé de les voir enfin rentrer. Le deuxième… fulminait. Milie pouvait le deviner juste à la veine qui se démarquait dans son cou. Elle ne l'avait pas vu comme ça souvent et ce n'était pas plus mal.

« T'as une idée de combien je me suis inquiété? » tonna le lieutenant une fois le duo de chasseur à l'intérieur des fortifications.  
« Sûrement autant que Rick » répondit Milie sur un ton qui se voulait léger.  
« On a croisé un rôdeur et son casse-croûte » expliqua Daryl sans doute plus pour le shérif que pour le militaire à qui il n'adressa aucun regard. « On a préféré s'en débarrasser avant de revenir pour éviter qu'y'en ait d'autres pour rien. »  
« Et comme on avait pas de moyen de le faire sauf par le feu et que le bois est humide à cause des derniers jours » compléta Milie de façon toujours aussi légère, « ce fut long. »  
« C'était un risque inutile à courir! Ne jamais rester stationnaire en territoire ennemi. Ton père t'as rien appris? » insista Ray avec colère.

Il était plus âgé. Plus grand. Plus fort. Plus dangereux. Elle savait tout ça parfaitement. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas de lui coller une gifle retentissante au visage.

« Je t'interdis de mêler mon père à ça » intima Milie avec une rage à demi contrôlée. « Mon père m'a appris à rester en vie. Je ne suis pas une idiote, je sais calculer les risques et il n'y en avait pas. »  
« Il y a toujours des risques » s'entêta Ray qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre depuis la gifle.

Milie vit lentement les yeux de l'hispanique glisser vers Daryl. Alors, c'était ça le risque qu'elle n'avait pas calculé? Le fait de se retrouver seule en plein bois avec le chasseur.

« Ne fais plus ça » ordonna-t-elle encore. « J'ai vingt-quatre ans. Je suis une grande fille. Si tu voulais me protéger de gars pourris aux hormones disjonctées, fallait être là y'a trois mois. T'es en retard. »

* * *

Sans un mot de plus, elle était partie vers la prison. Pendant que Daryl et Rick fermaient et verrouillaient les portes, Alvarez n'avait toujours pas bougé et, pour une fois, il n'avait rien dit non plus. Quand le portail fut fermé, Rick jeta un regard lourd de sens au lieutenant avant de se diriger à son tour vers le bâtiment principal. Daryl voulut l'imiter, mais Alvarez l'arrêta d'une pression sur l'épaule.

« Ça voulait dire quoi ça? » demanda-t-il à moitié absent.  
« Ça voulait dire ce que ça voulait dire » répondit durement le brun. « Elle est tombé sur des types qui croient que sauver la vie d'une fille vaut son prix et que la fille en question n'a pas son mot à dire. »

Reculant son épaule pour se retirer du touché du lieutenant, Daryl se remit en route pour la prison. Milie s'était faite violer. Et que ça plaise ou non au militaire, le chasseur n'avait rien à voir là-dans.

« Je vois bien comment tu la regardes » poursuivit tout de même Alvarez en le rejoignant.

Daryl ne dit rien, mais s'arrêta brusquement de marcher. Si ce gars n'avait pas quatre autres soldats balaises pour assurer ses arrières, il lui aurait sûrement sauté dessus pour lui refaire le portrait. Mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'un tel geste impulsif mettrait tout le groupe dans une merde pas possible.

« Laisse-la tranquille ou t'auras à faire à moi » menaça ultimement l'hispanique avant de le dépasser pour regagner à son tour la prison.

De mieux en mieux songea Daryl avant de finalement rentrer avec le butin de la journée. Malgré son envie de trouver Milie et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, le chasseur bifurqua plutôt du côté des cuisines pour aller y déposer ses prises. Plus il s'approchait de l'endroit en question et moins il aimait ce qu'il entendait.

« Non, s'il te plait. »  
« Oh aller, tu vas adorer. C'est rien du tout. Est-ce que je t'ai donné des raisons de ne pas me faire confiance? »  
« … Non. »  
« Tu vois. »  
« Je suis vraiment pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. »  
« Bonne? C'est une excellente idée, je te promets. »

Quand Daryl pénétra dans les cuisines, Beth était acculée contre un comptoir et le soldat Spencer était tout contre elle, les mains sur sa taille. En d'autres circonstances, le chasseur se serait contenté de déposer le fruit de sa chasse et de s'en aller en se mêlant de ses affaires. Mais la jeune blonde n'avait pas l'air d'une fille très entreprenante qui venait de se faire déranger. Elle avait plutôt l'air d'une gamine apeurée qui se cherchait une porte de sortie.

« Ça va comme vous voulez? » questionna Daryl en se dirigeant vers un évier pour y déposer lentement ses prises.  
« Ouais ouais, tout beigne, fiches-nous la paix » répondit Spencer.  
« Beth? » ajouta le chasseur avec un regard appuyé pour la blonde.  
« Elle va très bien aussi. Dégage. »

Réellement, de mieux en mieux. Était-il donc le seul du groupe à voir que tout le monde se porterait mieux dès que ces types seraient loin?

« C'est pas que je veux être l'empêcheur de tourner en rond » poursuivit Daryl sans quitter l'adolescente du regard, « mais Hershel te cherche alors… »

Spencer soupira et recula d'un pas. Curieux comme la blonde se dépêchait de quitter les cuisines pour une fille pour qui tout allait très bien! Mais passons l'ironie. Le traqueur avait un chat plus important à fouetté. Il quitta à son tour les cuisines, direction le grand bureau. Il devait trouver Rick et il fallait qu'ils aient une discussion très sérieuse à propos de leurs invités.

Une fois à destination, Daryl se fit dire par Lori que Rick était monté sur le toit avec Milie. Ce fut donc sans s'attarder une seconde supplémentaire que le brun repartit, direction le toit de la prison. Là, il trouva Rick mains sur les hanches et Milie qui faisait les cents pas devant le shérif.

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis? » demandait Rick lorsque Daryl fut en mesure d'entendre ce qu'ils disaient.  
« Je sais! C'est ma faute si on est dans cette situation. Je t'ai dit que Ray était de confiance et je te jure qu'il l'est. Le problème, c'est qu'il refuse de céder l'autorité à quelqu'un d'autre et c'est mauvais pour le groupe! »  
« Tu dis ça uniquement parce qu'il a décidé de remplacer ton père ou c'est vraiment justifié? »

Milie s'arrêta net dans ses cents pas. Rick avait touché un point sensible et Daryl savait que sans avoir totalement raison, il n'avait pas non plus totalement tord. Milie ne supportait pas qu'Alvarez la couve comme si elle n'avait que cinq ans. Là était le nœud du problème et résultat de cette explosion à laquelle le shérif avait droit.

« Il se fiche de nous Rick. Et comme je suis la seule personne ici à réellement traiter avec lui, tu vas devoir me croire sur parole. »

Le point allait maintenant à Milie. Depuis que ces types étaient là. C'était elle et Alvarez qui faisaient le pont entre les deux groupes. Milie prenait les commandes de Rick et les transmettaient au lieutenant qui les donnaient ensuite à ses hommes. Le matin même, le chasseur avait vu comment il réagissait au fait que Milie lui dicte les tâches à accomplir. Il obéissait seulement pour s'assurer le gite et le couvert, c'était évident.

« C'est pas le seul problème qu'on ait » interrompit finalement le traqueur en rejoignant les deux autres. « J'ai croisé Beth avec Spencer aux cuisines y'a un instant. Si je te dis que ce serait préférable que Beth ne se balade plus toute seule, tu vois où je veux en venir? »

Les épaules de Rick s'affaissèrent de quelques centimètres et l'homme échappa un profond soupire de découragement par la même occasion.

« Si ça peut aider, je suis à peu près certain que Beth sera entièrement coopérative sur la question » poursuivit Daryl pas très heureux d'avoir cet effet sur le shérif.  
« De mieux en mieux » souffla l'homme de lois.

Daryl approuva d'un signe de tête. Il ne pouvait pas dire autrement, il avait pensé exactement les mêmes mots.

« Je vais parler de Spencer à Ray » décida Milie en s'éloignant déjà vers l'accès au toit. « Qu'il ait envie ou pas de se plier à nos règles, il a quand même son code de conduite. »  
« Non » intervint Rick. « T'as raison, je devrais pas me servir de ton lien avec lui pour faire de toi notre intermédiaire. »

Le shérif rejoignit Milie et la jeune femme lui céda le passage afin qu'il ouvre la marche. Daryl suivit, jugeant que les paroles de Rick auraient peut-être plus de poids s'il était accompagné. Quand il dépassa Milie, il la sentit suivre à son tour. Ça allait être un moment magnifique, ça ne faisait aucun doute. La seule question que Daryl se posait, c'était à savoir quel côté mettrait le feu aux poudres.

* * *

Le trio trouva le lieutenant des marines dans le bureau qui était maintenant ses quartiers à lui et ses hommes. Marshall était dans un coin à discuter tranquillement avec Anderson. Jackson n'était pas là. Spencer se trouvait à l'opposé de Marshall et Anderson avec Ray. Spencer ne semblait pas très content. Il allait l'être encore moins.  
Sans égard pour le « respect de la vie privée » Rick s'avança dans la pièce pour rejoindre directement le chef des soldats qui se mettait déjà en position de recevoir le shérif – soit croiser les bras et bomber le torse pour se donner encore plus d'aplomb.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, chef? » demanda l'hispanique d'un ton qui lui aurait valu un blâme pour insubordination si les marines étaient un truc qui existait encore.  
« Il se passe qu'on a un problème » répondit Rick calmement, mais froidement.  
« Quel genre de problème? »  
« Le genre où on ne vous a pas gentiment donné un abri, des vêtements secs et de la nourriture pour que vous vous permettiez d'être irrespectueux envers nous. Les conditions étaient claires. Je dis quoi faire et tout le monde fait sa part sans rechigner et sans se mêler de ce que les autres ont à faire. Si ça ne vous convient pas, repartez avec ce que vous aviez sur vous à votre arrivée. »

Ray garda le silence. Son expression était glaciale. Il n'appréciait pas que le shérif d'une petite ville vienne piétiner son orgueil de leader reconnu. Comment son père avait fait pour le maintenir sous ses ordres toutes ces années? Mystère. Peut-être qu'il avait simplement eu la chance de toujours aborder dans le même sens que le lieutenant, qui sait.

« Une dernière chose » poursuivit Rick. « Ça ne me dérange pas que vos gars passent du temps avec nos filles, mais qu'ils se tiennent bien. Si j'apprends qu'il s'est passé un seul truc de travers, je me ferai un plaisir de vous mettre tous à la porte. »

Comme les hommes demeuraient silencieux, Rick n'ajouta rien et le trio quitta la pièce. Une fois dehors, le shérif expira l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons d'une petite mine soulagée. Question de lui montré qu'il s'était débrouillé comme un chef, Milie lui tapota amicalement le dos avant que l'homme ne parte rejoindre la salle commune. Sûrement pour aller se confier à sa femme. Si Daryl était son second niveau décisions stratégiques, son second au niveau du reste demeurait Lori.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec Beth? » demanda Milie en se tournant vers Daryl lorsqu'ils furent fin seuls.  
« Je sais pas trop. Ils étaient dans les cuisines. Spencer voulait que Beth essaie un truc, je sais pas quoi exactement, mais elle avait pas l'air d'en avoir très envie. »  
« Et lui, il insistait. »  
« Voilà. J'ai dit à la p'tite qu'Hershel la cherchait, elle a pu filer sans que ça tourne au fiasco, mais… j'aime pas ce gars là. »  
« Comme tous les autres qui sont venus avec lui » sourit la jeune femme en entrechoquant légèrement son épaule avec celle du chasseur.  
« C'est si évident que ça? »  
« Oh, plus que ça encore » assura Milie le tout accompagné d'un léger rire moqueur.  
« Y'a pas de quoi rire, ils sont dangereux et Spencer est un pervers! Qu'est-ce que tu feras si Rick décide de les jeter dehors? »  
« Parce que je devrais faire quelque chose en particulier? » fit-elle sans trop comprendre où il voulait en venir.  
« Tu devras choisir entre le vieux pote de ton père et nous » répondit Daryl tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient tranquillement vers la salle commune.  
« Nha t'inquiète pas. Tu as tellement insisté pour que je reste, je voudrais pas foutre tous tes efforts en l'air. Et puis… j'ai déjà passé trop de temps à faire de toi un homme, je voudrais surtout pas gâcher **mes** efforts! »  
« Femme, si tu la ramènes trop avec ça, on va avoir un problème » averti le chasseur.

Milie ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire malgré la menace. Il n'était pas vraiment sérieux de toute façon, elle pouvait le dire rien qu'au timbre de sa voix. Douce, calme. Elle aurait même pu songer à qualifier sa voix d'un poil amusée si rigoler ouvertement aurait été du genre du traqueur.

« Prouve-moi que t'es vraiment un homme et on aura pas de problème » le piqua-t-elle sans vergogne.

Elle sentit une main se saisir de son avant-bras. Puis elle fut tirée de manière brusque, mais non violente, contre le mur du corridor. Normalement, un type lui aurait fait ça qu'elle se serait empressée de lui caresser les bijoux de famille à coup de genou avant de faire pareil pour son nez dès le moment où il se serait écroulé sous la douleur. Mais elle ne fit rien de cela, pour ne pas dire qu'elle ne fit rien du tout sauf conserver ce petit sourire taquin. Cette fois-ci, elle l'avait bien cherché et elle n'était pas mécontente que Daryl fasse preuve d'un peu d'initiative. Après tout, elle n'attendait que ça!

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à faire? » demanda-t-il en la dévisageant intensément.  
« Je crois que tu le sais très bien » répondit-elle sans détour.

Se soustraire à ce regard? Elle n'en avait nulle intention. Elle voulait qu'il comprenne. Elle ne ferait pas le premier pas. S'il voulait réellement quelque chose d'elle, il allait devoir passer par-dessus son problème d'estime personnelle et venir s'en emparer lui-même.

« Me rendre complètement dingue? » supposa-t-il en rapprochant son visage du sien.  
« Est-ce que ça marche? » s'enquit simplement Milie, le laissant venir à elle.

Il était à deux doigts de l'embrasser. Tout ce qui traversait l'esprit de la jeune femme était : bon dieu qu'il était temps! Mais le bon dieu était contre elle sur ce coup-là. La porte du cantonnement improvisé des militaires décida de s'ouvrir pile à ce moment, interrompant Daryl dans son approche. Il mit un pas entre eux. Son mal aise était palpable même sans ce tic nerveux qu'il avait de se gratter la nuque. Il releva la tête quelques secondes pour croiser à nouveau son regard. Il n'assumait pas totalement la tentative qu'il venait de faire. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait raté. Puis, avant que les soldats n'arrivent à leur hauteur, le chasseur était parti pour rejoindre les autres dans l'ancien bureau du directeur de la prison.  
Les quatre hommes passèrent les uns après les autres. Alvarez lui jeta un œil empli de reproches. Sans doute qu'il se serait attendu à ce qu'elle prenne sa défense pendant le speech de Rick. Mais il y avait également autre chose. Daryl. Il n'appréciait pas le chasseur, difficile de l'ignorer. Pourtant, il n'avait pas son mot à dire à ce sujet. Fermant la marche, Jake Anderson s'arrêta près de Milie et s'adossa au mur duquel la jeune femme ne s'était pas détachée après le départ de Daryl.

« Cette histoire de tenir les gars en laisse » aborda-t-il sans détour, « est-ce que j'ai fais un truc qui t'aurais… »  
« Non, non pas du tout » assura Milie. « Je vois pas en quoi embarquer dans ma lubie d'arriver à se doucher à l'eau chaude serait un problème! … Sauf peut-être celui de perdre son temps pour un truc qui marchera jamais. »

Jake rit devant la moue qui lui vint sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. Ayant passé un certain temps avec lui, Milie pouvait dire qu'il était sympa. Comme Jackson, il cherchait surtout à s'intégrer au groupe qui occupait déjà la prison avant eux. Il ne se plaignait pas de ce qu'on lui demandait de faire et en faisait même plus que demandé. L'aide qu'il lui avait offert pour son projet de douches chaudes en était un bon exemple.

« Ça finira par marcher » assura le sergent, confiant.  
« J'espère. Je crois que la douche chaude, c'est ce qui me manque le plus! »  
« Pourquoi Rick nous a mis en garde alors? »

Milie hésita. Lui révéler les précisions de l'histoire pointerait le coupable du doigt et elle n'avait pas forcément envie de déclencher une guerre interne chez les soldats. Ou elle ne voulait pas se faire rire au nez parce que Jake refuserait de la croire, au choix.

« Si je sais pas ce qui se passe, j'aurai du mal à faire le médiateur de mon côté » ajouta-t-il avec sincérité.

La jeune femme lui glissa un sourire. Il voulait vraiment bien faire. Elle le savait. Son instinct la trompait rarement sur les gens et ce gars-là était un type bien.

« Spencer » céda-t-elle après un instant de réflexion. « Daryl l'a surpris avec Beth quand on est rentré. Selon lui, Spencer cherchait à lui forcer la main pour des trucs peu catholique. »  
« Il lâche jamais le morceau quand une fille lui plait » lui avoua Jake.  
« Ouais bha si tu pouvais lui dire de laisser Beth aller à son rythme ça arrangerait tout le monde. Rick l'a dit. On a rien contre la fraternisation, mais y'a moyen de le faire en restant correct, tu penses pas? S'il en a marre de se retenir, il a juste à faire comme tout le monde et aller se branler dans son coin! »

Le sergent fut surpris par le langage soudainement cru qu'elle avait utilisé. Difficile de ne pas le voir alors que l'homme toussotait à la limite de l'étouffement pendant quelques secondes.

« Quoi? Les filles ont pas le droit de dire branler? »  
« C'est juste… inattendu » expliqua Jake en redevenant maître de lui-même assez rapidement.  
« Navrée d'avoir heurté ta sensibilité » s'amusa Milie.  
« Pas la peine, j'aime bien les surprises. »

Le sens caché de cette répartie, Milie n'était pas certaine de vouloir la comprendre. Jake lui glissa un sourire avant de se décoller du mur et d'aller rejoindre le reste des gens. Si elle avait vu que le sergent avait un certain attrait pour elle? Évidemment. Elle n'était pas stupide. Ayant passé la majorité de sa vie sociale avec des garçons, elle savait parfaitement faire la différence entre un copain et un gars intéressé. Problème? Elle cherchait justement à éviter les problèmes. Surtout lorsqu'il était question d'intrigues amoureuses. Un grand homme très débrouillard, solitaire et peu confiant d'un côté. Un soldat amusant, charmant et sûr de lui de l'autre. Depuis quand sa vie ressemblait à une série bidon pour ados?

« Évidemment, il fallait l'apocalypse pour que les hommes se rendent compte que t'existe » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même en se mettant finalement en route pour la salle commune. « Eh oui je sais, c'est tellement plus fun quand c'est compliqué » soupira-t-elle.

Compliqué. Vraiment? Non, pas vraiment. Elle détestait avoir à rembarrer les gens. Il fallait du courage pour fleureter et s'était toujours flatteur même quand ça provenait de gens qui ne nous intéressait pas. Mais hormis ce mauvais moment à passer, ce n'était pas compliqué à ce point. Elle exagérait – oui, même si ce n'était que pour elle – rien que pour désamorcer un peu cette tension qui venait de lui pincer l'estomac. Il lui suffisait de faire un choix et ce choix était déjà fait. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à se détourner de quelqu'un juste parce qu'un autre joueur était plus rapide à se saisir du ballon et elle ne comptait pas commencer aujourd'hui.

Les deux jours suivants furent calmes. Le mauvais temps continuait de les empêcher de sortir, mais ils devraient s'y faire. L'hiver approchait et la météo ne ferait que devenir plus détestable encore. Concentrée sur la douce idée d'une pseudo douche à l'eau chaude, Milie se concentrait sur ce projet de construction pour passer le temps, mais surtout pour éviter de trop réfléchir aux choses qui l'agaçaient. D'abord Ray. Malgré ses quarante et un an, il boudait comme un écolier depuis qu'elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre de se mêler de ses affaires. La jeune femme trouvait bien dommage qu'ils aient eu la chance de se retrouver pour que ça se termine comme ça entre eux. Ensuite Jake. Il gardait plus ou moins ses distances, se contentant de quelques remarques ici et là. Rien d'insupportable, mais Milie commençait à se dire que bientôt, elle devrait lui faire gentiment le message de s'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre. Il n'avait pas l'air d'un maniaque violent et possessif, il devrait bien prendre la chose. Du moins l'espérait-elle. Finalement, le cas le plus lourd, Daryl. Elle était à deux doigts de s'enfermer seule avec lui dans une pièce et de le traiter d'idiot congénital. Elle était patiente. Elle était compréhensive. Mais il s'en était fallu de peu pour qu'il l'embrasse. Normalement – ou plutôt être intelligent, au choix – il aurait retenté sa chance un peu plus tard dans la soirée. À tout le moins, le lendemain. Mais rien ne s'était passé. C'était à peine s'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls tous les deux dans les dernières quarante-huit heures.

Bataillant avec un boulon qui ne voulait pas se défaire, la jeune femme ne portait pas vraiment attention à ses gestes et ça lui fut fatal. Sa poigne dérapa et elle s'écorcha la peau des doigts. Jetant l'outil qu'elle avait en main, elle porta le doigt blessé à sa bouche après avoir poussé un juron. Si l'égratignure élançait sur sa langue, ça semblait tout même être amusant pour quelqu'un puisque Jake en riait gentiment.

« La ferme, c'est pas drôle. »  
« Tu devrais plus toucher à ça. Tu vas perdre un doigt dans la bataille sinon » continua de se moquer Jake en éloignant l'outil d'elle. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? »  
« Le truc inévitable quand on se pose quelque part » répondit Milie après avoir sorti son doigt blessé de sa bouche.

C'était précisément pour ce genre de tracas qu'au tout début elle s'était entêtée à vouloir s'en aller. Seul au monde, on avait définitivement pas ce genre de considération pour nous occuper l'esprit.

« Trop de choses en tête » acheva-t-elle.  
« Tu veux en parler? »

Triturant les contours de sa blessure bénigne, Milie croisa son regard vert. Il était conciliant, intéressé. Il avait vraiment envie qu'elle se confit à lui et lui donner même un ou deux conseils s'il en était capable.

« Non… pas spécialement. »

Elle préférait garder ses pensées pour elle. Rien de personnel contre Jake, juste qu'elle n'était pas de ceux qui se confiaient à cœur ouvert à la moindre occasion. Et c'était pour ce genre de considérations que Milie appréciait davantage Daryl. Il ne proposait jamais d'écouter, il le faisait, tout simplement. Il ne cherchait jamais à s'approprier les problèmes des autres. Il se contentait d'être là, dans le silence qui le qualifiait si bien. Si la plupart des gens pouvaient trouver ce genre de comportement fermé et difficile, ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune femme qui aimait qu'on la laisse venir à son rythme.  
Jake n'insista pas et ce fut tant mieux. Il se remit à sa tentative de connecter la pomme de douche à un morceau de tuyauterie et Milie continua simplement de jouer avec ses doigts. Parmi les bruits de métaux grinçants, elle finit par déceler ce même grattement un peu sourd qui provenait d'un écho quelconque. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu depuis des jours et ça lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

« T'entends ça? » demanda-t-elle au sergent pour s'assurer avant toute chose qu'elle ne devenait pas folle.  
« Quoi? »  
« Ça » désigna-t-elle en entendant le bruit suspect à nouveau.  
« Sûrement un rat dans la ventilation » supposa Jake. « On est dans une prison désaffectée je te rappelle. Il y a forcément des rats. »  
« M'ouais… sûrement » admit Milie sans en être totalement convaincue.

Le soldat se remit à sa tâche. La demoiselle se leva du sol, observant la grille du conduit d'aération comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'un rat en sorte pour lui prouver que Jake avait raison.

« Enfin seuls » percevait-elle d'une voix très basse qui faisait écho dans le conduit.

Fronçant d'abord les sourcils, concentrée à tenter de reconnaître cette voix, quand le déclic se fit, Milie quitta la salle des douches précipitamment et sans s'expliquer à Jake. Longeant le couloir à la course, elle tournait la tête de gauche à droite à chaque porte qu'elle croisait. Quand elle devina une porte fermée – là où toutes les autres étaient grandes ouvertes – elle sut tout de suite que c'était là. Elle poussa la porte violement dès que la poignée fut à portée de main. Spencer, encore. Avec Beth, encore.

« Beth, sort d'ici » intima Milie.  
« Être copine avec Alvarez te donne pas le droit de commander, chérie » pesta Spencer. « Maintenant soit gentille et laisse-nous tranquille si tu veux pas avoir mal. »  
« J'aimerais bien te voir essayer » le nargua la jeune femme en tendant le bras vers l'adolescente. « Viens Beth, on s'en va. »

La blonde approuva d'un signe de tête et glissa le long du mur pour s'éloigner de Spencer. Elle tendit le bras à son tour pour pouvoir attraper la main de Milie le plus rapidement possible et quand elle y arriva, Spencer frappa durement du poing contre le mur pile à l'endroit où elle se trouvait un instant plus tôt.  
Milie réagit au quart de tour, tirant Beth vers elle avec force pour se positionner ensuite devant elle. Le soldat lui jeta un regard sombre, illuminé par une démence que la jeune femme connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà vue dans les yeux de Mark.

« Tu vas me le payer pétasse! »  
« Fais-toi plaisir mon grand » l'intima-t-elle en poussant Beth en dehors de la pièce.

La suite se passa très vite. Spencer l'avait saisie par la gorge et soulevée de terre. Son dos frappa durement le mur. Serrant les poignets de son assaillant, elle cherchait à lui faire lâcher prise. Des pieds, elle poussa avec force sur le classeur à côté d'eux qui chuta contre la porte qui claqua. Stupide? Certes, ce n'était pas bien malin de s'enfermer dans une pièce avec un type capable de vous tuer à mains nues. Mais dans ce geste, Milie n'avait pas pensé à elle. Plutôt à Beth. Avec ce lourd classeur en travers de la porte, même en l'assommant tout de suite, Spencer n'arriverait pas à quitter cette pièce avant que Beth n'ait le temps de s'enfuir.  
Ce bureau devant être celui d'un psy ou quelque chose comme ça, elle pouvait voir la jeune blonde tambouriner contre la fenêtre qui permettait de voir dans le bureau. Elle commençait à manquer d'air. Sa vision devenait floue. Elle cherchait à repousser Spencer avec ses pieds, mais il tenait bon. Parmi les points noirs qui troublaient sa vue, elle reconnut Jake de l'autre côté de la vitre avec Beth. Il faisait signe à l'adolescente de s'en aller. Puis, ils disparurent tous les deux. Les soubresauts dans la porte lui indiquèrent que Jake cherchait à entrer.

« Tu vas mourir, alors qu'il te suffisait juste de te mêler de tes affaires » rigola Spencer.

Mourir? Après tout ce par quoi elle était passée, elle allait mourir étranglée par un pervers qui trouvait normal de profiter de la faiblesse d'une gamine de seize ans?

« Dans des rêves » réussit-elle à dire avant de lui asséner un coup de coude en plein visage.

La surprise, plus que la force du coup, permit à Milie de remettre les pieds au sol. Elle en profita pour un bon coup de genou dans l'entrejambe du soldat qui grogna sans lâcher son cou. Il s'effondra tout de même sur le plancher, entrainant la jeune femme avec lui. Elle batailla avec ses coudes, se recevant aussi quelques coups. Sa lèvre lui faisait mal maintenant. Son sourcil aussi. Mais la douleur n'était pas un frein à sa rage. Elle s'efforçait de grouiller de tous les côtés pour donner le plus de difficulté possible à Spencer d'arriver à l'immobiliser. Pourtant, elle n'avait pas fait le poids contre Daryl. Il était invraisemblable qu'elle arrive à prendre le dessus sur un soldat entrainé. Elle savait se défendre, mais était loin d'être invincible. Quand il l'empoigna par son t-shirt pour lui soulever le torse de plusieurs centimètres et qu'il la rabattit violement contre le plancher de ciment, l'arrière de son crâne cogna durement contre la surface. Elle vit à nouveau des points noirs. Elle se sentit lever encore une fois, puis le vide pendant une bref seconde, le second fracas sur le plancher puis le noir complet.


	8. Consequences

C'est avec quelques jours d'avance sur ce que je croyais au départ que je vous offre ce nouveau chapitre! L'écriture avance bien -je suis sur une lancée, youpi!- et je devrais finir le chapitre 11 aujourd'hui ou demain selon moi, du coup je me suis dit : pourquoi ne pas publier le 8! J'espère d'ailleurs qu'il vous plaira parce qu'il s'agit de l'un de mes préférés jusqu'à maintenant :)**  
**

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere : Eh oui, l'instinct du chasseur ne trompe pas! Et je suis contente de ne pas te faire désespérer à propos du Daryl/Milie XD Comme tous les deux sont des personnages qui mettent un certain temps à s'ouvrir réellement aux gens, je voulais que ça se fasse petit à petit et qu'il y ait un temps entre le moment où ils s'admettent à eux même éprouver une attirance et celui où ils chercheraient à créer une ouverture. Ce fut plus rapide pour Milie puisque après avoir pris la décision de rester avec le groupe "le mal était déjà fait" pour l'exprimer de cette manière :p À mes yeux, il fallait que ce soit lent surtout pour Daryl qui manque cruellement d'assurance lorsqu'il est question de relation interpersonnelles, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il finira par se bouger! Et je suis aussi heureuse que tu aimes tous les rebondissements que j'essaie de mettre autour de la romance. Même si ma fic se concentre sur Daryl et Milie, je ne voulais pas traiter uniquement d'eux non plus et alimenter leur quotidien avec le reste du groupe et plein d'autres choses pour donner un contenu de chapitres plus en chaire ^^

Estelle : Désolé d'avoir trainé! Je fais de mon mieux pour avoir de quoi poster au moins un chapitre par semaine, mais l'inspiration ne se contrôle pas toujours hélas et j'ai été passablement occupée en prime la semaine dernière. Par chance et comme déjà dis dans les reviews pour TheBoneyKingOfNowhere, j'ai enfin débloqué dans l'écriture alors prie pour moi que ça dure! Ne t'inquiète pas pour Daryl et Milie, ils sauront se rattraper et le cas Spencer se règle dès maintenant!

Bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapter 08 ;; Consequences**

Assis à même le sol, le dos appuyé contre le mur, Daryl demeurait fixé sur le visage amoché et inconscient de Milie. Elle avait une bosse derrière le crâne, une arcade sourcilière fendue et la lèvre inférieure gonflée. Mais somme toute, elle allait bien. Du moins tout aussi bien qu'Hershel avait pu en juger. Sa vie n'était pas en danger, cependant, il fallait attendre son réveil pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de commotion cérébrale.  
Quand Beth s'était pointée en larmes dans la salle commune en criant maladroitement que Spencer était devenu fou et qu'il était en train de tuer Milie, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Toute la troupe s'était dépêchée de suivre la blonde pour se rendre sur les lieux. Quand ils étaient arrivés, la fenêtre avait été cassée par une chaise. Spencer et Anderson se battaient et Milie était étendue sur le sol. Alvarez s'était dépêché de pénétrer dans la pièce avec Jackson pour aller mettre fin au combat entre les deux autres soldats. Le chasseur et Rick étaient allés du côté de Milie pour la soulever et la sortir de là. Ils l'avaient conduite à sa chambre, posée sur son matelas et depuis, Daryl était resté assis où il se trouvait. Il avait du retenir le chien par la peau du cou et en le caressant pour laisser à Hershel le soin d'ausculter la jeune femme sans un museau de berger pour la remuer afin qu'elle se réveille.

Daryl ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il était assis là. Le chien avait cessé de gigoté et demeurait couché à côté de lui. Le traqueur ne le flattait plus depuis longtemps. Il avait simplement son bras de posé sur lui et ça semblait suffire à l'animal. Des gens étaient passés pour voir comment allait Milie. Le premier fut Rick, surtout pour dire à Daryl que Spencer avait été enfermé dans une cellule en attendant de savoir ce qu'ils feraient de lui. Le deuxième fut Anderson. Même s'il avait évité que Milie ne termine en plus mauvais état, Daryl n'avait pas envie de le voir. Par chance, il était amoché de son altercation avec l'autre type, du coup le sergent fut sommé par Hershel de le suivre dans la salle commune pour qu'il puisse s'occuper de lui. Ensuite passa Alvarez. Celui que Daryl ne voulait surtout pas voir après le connard qui avait fait ça à Milie.

« Je prend la relève » avait-il dit à Daryl après s'être assis au chevet de Milie.  
« Pas la peine. »  
« Écoute mon vieux je suis… »  
« T'es le gars qui était supposé contrôler ce cinglé! » avait coupé le chasseur avec colère et mépris. « T'es leur boss pas vrai? T'aurais dû savoir que Spencer était dangereux et qu'il était en train de perdre la boule! C'est ta faute autant que de la sienne. Fiche-le camp, tu mérites pas de rester là. »

Sa voix bien portante avait attiré Rick, T-Dog et Jackson. Comprenant que le brun n'avait aucune intention de lui permettre de rester là, l'hispanique avait fini par quitter la pièce. C'était le dernier à avoir osé venir voir Milie. Depuis, des heures étaient passées. C'était la nuit, Daryl le savait au calme qui régnait tout autour. Les gens avaient dû se séparer dans leur chambre.  
Quelques petits coups timides furent frappés à la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre doucement. Si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, Daryl l'aurait sans doute envoyé bouler. Mais il s'agissait de Carol avec un plateau-repas.

« Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger » désigna-t-elle du menton en pénétrant dans la pièce.  
« J'ai pas faim. »  
« Tu dois manger quand même. »

Cette femme ne disait jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre. Il ne savait pas comment elle avait fait pour survivre jusque là avec cette tendresse frêle qui la définissait tellement, mais contre toute attente, elle était toujours là. Apportant un repas à un type revêche qui n'en voulait pas. Ce même type qui avait échoué à lui retrouver sa fille en vie malgré ses promesses.  
La femme vint déposer le plateau sur le bureau qui servait de table à Milie pour y laisser trainer ses affaires personnelles. Puis, au lieu de partir, elle se rapprocha davantage s'assoyant sur le rebord du matelas. Elle observa le visage endormi de Milie pendant un moment avant de tourner la tête en direction du chasseur. Celui-ci ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de détourner les yeux sur le chien et de recommencer à le caresser pour se donner une contenance qu'il n'avait pas.

« Elle va vivre Daryl » poursuivit Carol.  
« Je sais. »  
« Alors ne fait pas cette tête d'enterrement. »  
« C'est plus fort que moi » admit le chasseur. « Si Anderson n'avait pas été là, elle y serait passée. »

C'était l'une des choses qui l'écœurait le plus dans cette sinistre histoire. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas été là. Il était à l'autre bout de la prison sans se douter qu'elle courait un danger quand c'était arrivé. Elle aurait pu mourir et il n'avait pas été là.

« Tu ne penses pas que c'est une bonne raison pour lui dire ce que tu ressens quand elle se réveillera? »

Daryl daigna enfin détacher les yeux du chien pour les poser sur le visage bienveillant de Carol. Elle avait un petit sourire tendre, mais à la fois énigmatique et moqueur.

« Tout le monde sait que tu as le béguin pour elle, inutile de mentir » ajouta-t-elle avec une certaine assurance qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout.  
« Est-ce que tu l'as bien regardée? » s'enquit sombrement Daryl. « Elle est capable de survivre avec rien. Elle arrive à chasser sans arme. Elle a survécu on sait pas combien de temps absolument toute seule. Elle a buté un violeur. Elle nous a conduits à cette prison, elle l'a nettoyée pour nous. Elle a préféré prendre ces coups à la place de Beth. Elle a un sens moral qui me dépasse complètement. Et elle étudiait dans une saloperie d'école d'arts! Franchement Carol, qu'est-ce qu'elle en aurait à foutre d'un pauvre con de sudiste arriéré qu'y'a même pas fini le lycée et qui échoue dans tout ce qu'il fait? »  
« Plus que ce que tu crois » assura la femme navrée par cette vision que Daryl avait de lui-même.  
« Et t'en sais quoi d'abord? » bougonna le chasseur.  
« J'invente pas, elle me l'a dis. »

Le sourire qu'elle avait était trop confiant pour réellement appartenir à Carol. C'était sans doute ce qui était le plus déroutant. Cette femme n'avait aucune assurance. Le fait qu'elle soit si sûre de ce qu'elle disait étant beaucoup trop troublant pour Daryl. Ce pourquoi, une fois que la femme le laissa pour aller se coucher, le brun se concentra sur le visage de Milie tout en cherchant à oublier cette conversation. Peine perdue, les mots de Carol tournaient en boucle dans son esprit pendant plus de deux heures avant que les mouvements provenant du lit ne le sortent de ses pensées.  
Se hissant sur les genoux, Daryl se rapprocha du matelas, s'appuyant sur un coude tout en déposant délicatement sa main sur le dessus de la tête de Milie qui papillonnait difficilement des yeux. Elle gémit un peu, ses traits tirés indiquant qu'elle devait avoir mal.

« Doucement ma p'tite. »  
« J'ai mal au crâne » se plaignit-elle en se frottant les yeux pour essayer d'y voir plus clair.  
« J'aurais mal aussi à ta place. Plus sûrement. Par chance, t'as la tête dure. »

Milie émit un petit bouffement de rire à la référence à son entêtement. Daryl se risqua à lui caresser tendrement le dessus de la tête. Il était tellement heureux qu'elle soit enfin réveillée. L'entendre rire était inespéré.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda-t-elle après un moment.  
« Spencer t'as assommé. »  
« Ouais, j'avais cru remarquer » fit Milie avec un poil d'ironie. « Je veux dire après. »  
« Anderson a réussi à entrer. Il a maîtrisé Spencer et on l'a fichu dans une cellule. »  
« J'espère que Rick me donnera la permission de lui couper sa putain de queue qu'il a pas su garder dans son pantalon » maugréa la blessée en se repositionnant de manière plus confortable.  
« J'aimerais bien voir ça. »  
« Et Beth? »  
« Sous le choc, elle a pas vraiment pu dire comment elle a fait pour se retrouver toute seule avec lui. »  
« C'est pas important. Ce qui est important, c'est de savoir ce qu'on va faire de ce type. Rick aura pas le choix, faudra faire de lui un exemple pour couper l'envie aux autres de se conduire comme des animaux. »  
« Pire que des animaux » corrigea Daryl.

Milie sourit légèrement et le brun lui rendit, laissant ses doigts jouer avec l'une de ses mèches de cheveux.

« T'avais raison » souffla la jeune femme en fermant les yeux plusieurs secondes.  
« Hmmm? »  
« L'humanité part vraiment en couille » compléta-t-elle en le regardant à nouveau.  
« Hey, je connais peut-être rien à la peinture, mais je dis pas que des conneries. »  
« La ferme » intima-t-elle en riant.

Détournant la tête, elle lui avait donné une petite poussée à l'épaule. Ça ne lui avait donné que le sourire. Il avait beau être au courant de ce détail depuis plusieurs jours, il ne se faisait tout simplement pas à l'idée qu'une fille comme elle pouvait être le genre assise dans une salle de classe à étudier l'art. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait montré qu'elle pouvait faire, il avait du mal à associer une âme artistique au reste.

« Y'a une éternité que je me suis pas arrêtée devant un tableau… ou juste pour gribouiller sur une feuille de papier. Je crois que je saurais même plus le faire. »  
« Ça reste à voir. Je te trouverai du papier. »

Elle sourit. Sans doute à l'idée de renouer avec sa passion qui n'avait plus grande utilité dans le monde où ils se trouvaient à présent.

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça? » questionna-t-il après ce qui semblait être plus d'une minute de silence.  
« Fait quoi? »  
« Prendre les coups à la place de Beth. C'était stupide, personne ne fait ça. »  
« Oh, il l'aurait pas frappée » assura la jeune femme avec confiance. « Juste l'intimider aurait été suffisant… … Mais je voulais pas qu'elle sache ce que ça faisait de se sentir à la merci d'un homme. D'être sa catin jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini son affaire… Personne devrait savoir ce que ça fait. »

Il l'avait fixée droit dans les yeux, mais sans dire un mot. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu dire de toute façon? Il l'avait dit à Carol plus tôt dans la nuit. Sa moralité lui échappait complètement, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de l'admirer pour ça. Elle avait tellement de caractère. S'en était presque épouvantable.

« J'ai peut-être… un peu fait d'attitude à Spencer en aidant Beth à lui filer entre les pattes et il a pas aimé, c'est tout. »  
« Comment ça? »  
« Il m'a peut-être menacé et je lui ai peut-être dit de venir tenter le coup avant de dire qu'il pouvait me faire mal » répondit Milie avec désinvolture.  
« Quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre que piétiné l'orgueil d'un homme c'est jamais bon? »  
« C'est un moyen efficace pour obtenir ce qu'on veut » se défendit la jeune femme d'un ton toujours aussi léger. « Enfin… la plus part du temps. T'es mon seul échec à ce niveau là. »

Daryl déglutit et serra les dents. Il savait très bien de quoi elle voulait parler, mais il n'était pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée d'aborder le sujet maintenant. Elle était fatiguée, il pouvait le deviner à la faiblesse de sa voix et à ses yeux lourds qui ne cessaient de se fermer et de s'ouvrir avec un intervalle d'une dizaine de seconde entre les deux.

« Dors. Tu dois te reposer » tenta-t-il en se trouvant lui-même minable sur ce coup.  
« Daryl, je sais que tu t'en veux de pas avoir été là » poursuivit-elle sans l'écouter.

Il lui jeta un regard surpris. Ce n'était pas l'art qu'elle aurait dû étudier, mais la psychologie. Elle pouvait lire en lui tellement facilement. C'était déroutant à chaque fois.

« Mais tu peux pas toujours être là. »  
« Il aurait pu te tuer » murmura-t-il.  
« Je suis plus coriace que ça. Mais quand t'es là, tu pourrais au moins être là à cent pourcent. »  
« De quoi tu parles? »  
« Je t'ai mâché tout le travail, abrutit. Ça serait bien que tu finisses ce que tu as commencé. »

Elle parlait de la fois où il avait failli l'embrasser. Il le savait juste à ses yeux pénétrants qui faisaient naître cette chaleur au creux de son estomac. Il avait perçu cet échec comme un signe. Elle méritait tellement mieux qu'un type comme lui.

« Faut que tu te reposes » insista-t-il pour changer de sujet.  
« Très bien » soupira Milie en se décalant sur le côté. « Mais à une seule condition. »

Daryl fronça les sourcils, incertain alors qu'elle le tirait vers elle, l'obligeant à s'allonger sur le matelas.

« J'ai un de ces mal de crâne, alors y me faut un bon oreiller. »

Retenant jusqu'à son souffle, le chasseur n'osa pas bouger d'un millimètre jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit confortablement installée contre lui. Elle s'était blottie au creux de son épaule, un bras posé négligemment sur sa taille. Les femmes saoules qu'il ramenait autrefois à la maison ne faisaient jamais ça. Elles terminaient ivres mortes sur l'autre moitié du lit le plus souvent. Le reste du temps elles foutaient le camp sans s'attarder. Des résultats peu glorieux. Mais sentir Milie s'endormir ainsi, c'était indescriptible. Il avait l'impression d'être important. Pas comme l'aurait été un président ou un truc du genre, mais oui, important était le mot. Parce qu'il jugeait qu'il fallait être spécial pour qu'une femme comme Milie apprécie de se blottir dans les bras de quelqu'un.

* * *

Quand Milie ouvrit les yeux, elle jugea que c'était le petit matin. Il ne faisait pas bien clair, mais les oiseaux de l'aurore chantaient leurs notes habituelles. Elle avait la tête qui lui élançait comme pas possible. Elle avait l'impression que son visage était deux fois plus gros que la normal et elle avait mal au dos. Pourtant, ce n'était que le cadet de ses soucis. Elle avait épargné pire qu'un cauchemar à Beth. Ça valait bien toutes les courbatures du monde. Et puis, il y avait ce cœur qui battait sous son oreille. Son chant régulier était des plus agréables. Quand est-ce que Daryl allait se remuer un peu qu'elle puisse être bercée par cette douce musique toutes les nuits?  
Ne pas se poser la question. Se contenter d'attendre. Elle était déterminée à ce qu'il prenne lui-même cette décision. Qu'il pose lui-même le geste. Outre ça, elle ne pouvait pas faire plus que ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Le fait qu'il traine encore malgré tout demeurait sidérant. Que pouvait-elle lui dire de plus?

« Bonjour » salua-t-elle tout bas en le sentant remuer sous sa tête.

Quelques marmonnements inintelligibles répondirent à son bonjour, ce qui la fit sourire. Par la suite, la jeune femme se décida à se redresser. En s'assoyant, elle eut la tête qui tourna un moment, mais l'instant de déséquilibre passa.

« Ça va? » s'enquit le chasseur qui se frottait un peu le visage pour s'aider à se réveiller.  
« J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait un face à face avec une auto-tamponneuse » répondit Milie en glissant les doigts sur son cou sensible où était visible la marque des mains de Spencer. « Mais ça aurait pu être pire. »

Daryl approuva d'un mouvement de tête et la jeune femme lui rendit son hochement avant de se lever. Elle avait très envie de rester roulée en boule au fond de son lit – et peut-être même de kidnapper le chasseur pour l'occasion – mais il y avait plus urgent et plus important. Les tâches n'attendaient pas. Et il fallait décider du sort de Spencer. Logiquement, ce devrait être à Rick de trancher. Mais le connaissant, il allait tâter le pouls avant de délibérer sur la question.  
Quand elle et Daryl pénétrèrent dans la salle commune, le shérif s'y trouvait déjà avec Lori, Hershel et Ray. Rick lui tendit un regard auquel la demoiselle sourit. Il passa ensuite à Daryl et le chasseur alla rejoindre le chef. Milie continua son chemin pour rejoindre Lori et Hershel au canapé. Elle avait besoin de s'asseoir.

« Comment tu te sens? » demanda Lori en posant gentiment une main sur son genou.  
« Pâteuse… un peu étourdie. Mais ça va » assura la concernée.

Hershel posa les mains de chaque côté de sa mâchoire dirigeant lentement sa tête d'un côté et de l'autre. Il observa ses yeux, ses contusions, puis, il lui fit pencher la tête vers l'avant pour regarder cette vilaine bosse qu'elle avait à l'arrière du crâne. Quand le vétérinaire s'écarta, Milie pouvait voir Ray se tenir debout devant elle. Il avait sa posture pleine de son aplomb habituel, mais la jeune femme le connaissait mieux que ça. L'hispanique s'en voulait. Seuls ses yeux le trahissaient.

« Je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour ma fille Emilie » lui assura Hershel avec émotion.  
« Si tu continues de recoller mes morceaux après coup, ce sera toujours un plaisir Doc » accepta chaudement Milie.

Le vieil homme lui glissa un sourire tendre, mais la jeune femme ne s'était pas levée pour des remerciements. Ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait poussé à agir. Et il y avait toujours plus important à faire.

« Rick, qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec Spencer? » demanda-t-elle sans détour.

Les gens présents échangèrent des regards indécis. C'était la question que tout le monde se posait et que personne n'avait envie d'aborder…

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, tout le monde était rassemblé. Canapé, fauteuils et chaises. Le seul qui manquait à l'appel, c'était Spencer qui pourrissait toujours au fond de la cellule où Anderson et Jackson l'avait mis.

« Le gars est instable, c'est clair » soumit T-Dog avec évidence.  
« Il ne respecte pas nos règlements » approuva Carol d'une petite voix.  
« Aucune de nous ne se sentira en sécurité avec lui dans les parages » poursuivit Lori avec plus d'assurance que son amie.  
« Et je vous préviens que je compte pas prendre toutes ses sautes d'humeur à la gueule » souffla Milie d'un ton plus léger que les autres. « Une fois est bien suffisante! »

Face au silence de mort qui régnait dans la pièce après cette tentative d'alléger un minimum la conversation, elle haussa simplement les épaules en ajoutant :

« C'est ma façon à moi de montrer que je vais bien, laissez tomber. »  
« T'as qu'à l'égorger comme t'as fait avec le dernier » proposa Maggie avec mépris.

Il y eut des regards offensés en direction de Maggie. Un ou deux regards incertains en direction de Milie, mais ce qu'elle sentit surtout, c'est les yeux interrogateurs et surpris de Ray. Le lieutenant n'était bien sûr pas au courant de ce qui s'était passé avec Mark dans les bois. Pourtant, rien de tout ça ne la dérangeait vraiment. C'était surtout l'attitude de Maggie qui venait de faire déborder le vase. Elle en avait plus qu'assez de ses remarques désagréables.

« T'aurais peut-être préférée que je le laisse faire? Regarde bien ma gueule Maggie et essaie, pendant une seconde, d'imaginer qu'il aurait pu faire la même chose à ta sœur si c'est pas pire! Ce gars est mentalement dérangé. Il a perdu la boule. Normalement, un type avec un choc post-traumatique comme celui-là est traité en institution. Problème chérie, on a pas de ça dans les parages. Je suis désolée de casser ta vision du monde rose bonbon, mais dans l'état actuel des choses, on a trois options. Toutes les trois détestables et comme j'aimerais bien retourner me coucher, je vais les dire tout de suite pour qu'on puisse tous gagner du temps. Option un, on le laisse pourrir au fond de son trou. Le truc, c'est que ça nous donne une bouche à nourrir qui fout que dalle et on peut pas se le permettre. Option deux, on lui file une tape sur les doigts en espérant qu'il recommence pas. Pas sûre que t'ais envie que ce type pose encore ne serait-ce que les yeux sur ta sœur. Option trois, on s'en débarrasse. Pas très humain c'est sûr, mais je vais te dire, je m'en cogne, il avait qu'à pas me défoncer le crâne s'il voulait rester. Oh et, Maggie, je sais que tu veux pas l'entendre, mais ta sœur a rasée de se faire violer hier pendant que tu batifolais sûrement encore avec Glenn – sans rancune vieux, j'ai rien contre toi. »

Glenn, yeux ronds comme des billes, fit quelques signes négatifs de la tête, trop subjugué par le monologue – comme tous les autres – pour dire qu'il ne prenait pas la chose comme une attaque personnelle.

« Comme j'ai un putain de mal de tête en ce moment pour avoir évité ça, j'apprécierais un peu de reconnaissance au lieu de me faire cracher dessus, merci!... … J'ai oublié un truc? »  
« Oui, que t'es une meurtrière et je suis désolée moi aussi de casser ton rêve, mais il me semble qu'on tue pas les gens juste comme ça » pesta Maggie. « T'arrive peut-être à bien gérer le meurtre, mais pas moi. »  
« À ce stade c'est pas du meurtre, c'est de la légitime défense. »

Mili se serait attendue à ce commentaire de la part de Daryl, voir de Rick, mais pas de Ray. Pourtant, c'était bien le lieutenant qui avait parlé. Elle venait de suggérer d'exécuter l'un de ses hommes et il semblait d'accord avec elle. Pourtant, la réaction qu'elle redoutait à ce propos, c'était la sienne.

« Milie a raison. J'ai vu ça souvent. Ce genre de syndrome est traité, mais on ne peut pas le faire dans les conditions actuelles. Spencer est dangereux. Il ne peut pas rester ici. »  
« Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un seul d'entre vous devrait rester, à vrai dire » souligna Rick en se levant de son siège. « Nous n'avons jamais eu ce genre de situation entre nous. C'est en acceptant de vous accueillir que c'est arrivé. Je n'aurais pas dû faire courir ce risque aux gens qui sont sous ma responsabilité. »  
« Rick, tu penses vraiment qu'il faut tous les renvoyer? » s'enquit Lori, surprise.  
« Ils sont venus ensemble, qu'ils repartent ensemble » dicta Hershel. « L'un d'eux pourrait très bien se retourner contre nous par vengeance. »  
« Je vous assure que le reste de mes gars désapprouvent tout autant que vous ce qui est arrivé et surtout moi » tenta Alvarez qui était loin d'aimer cette idée.  
« T'as rien vu venir la première fois » fit remarquer Daryl qui se rapprocha du cercle, lui qui était resté accoudé contre une étagère en retrait. « Qu'est-ce qui dit que tu sauras le voir à l'avenir? »  
« Je… Milie » poursuivit Ray en se tournant vers elle. « Bon dieu, je te connais depuis que t'as treize ans! Tu penses vraiment que je veux qu'il vive après ce qu'il t'a fait? Tu peux pas punir tous mes gars pour la connerie d'un seul. »

La jeune femme le dévisagea avec tristesse. Il était défait. Ses hommes ne disaient rien, mais ils se trouvaient dans le même état que lui. Ils ne voulaient pas retourner dehors. Pas après avoir goûté à la sécurité et à la paix de ce refuge. Elle le comprenait parfaitement. Elle non plus ne voudrait pas se voir chasser d'un tel endroit en sachant ce qui l'attendait au dehors.

« Le problème Ray, c'est que c'est pas ma décision. J'ai fais que donner les options que tout le monde connaissait déjà. »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Rick. C'était lui qui en avait décidé ainsi. Il était le chef. Il prenait les décisions. Quelles soient de petites ou grandes envergures, c'était à lui de trancher et Milie respectait ça. À vrai dire, ça lui retirait un lourd poids de sur les épaules. Contrairement à ce que Maggie semblait penser d'elle, elle n'était pas une tueuse sans état d'âme. Elle avait pris la vie de Mark parce qu'il était une menace et aussi parce qu'il lui avait arraché la chose la plus importante qu'un être humain possédait. Son libre arbitre. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle n'y repensait jamais. Ça ne voulait pas dire non plus qu'elle désirait à tout prix recommencer. Ôter la vie était un geste horriblement laid. Non, elle ne voulait pas le refaire. Mais s'il le fallait, alors oui, elle n'hésiterait pas. Le monde avait changé. Et pour continuer à y vivre, il fallait changer avec lui.

« Si tu décides que c'est mieux pour tout le monde qu'ils s'en aillent tous » poursuivit-elle à l'intention de Rick, « alors je te suis. Quand je suis arrivée tu m'as dit que c'était toi qui commandais. Je respecte ça. »

Même si Ray était un vieil ami de la famille, oui. Elle tenait à ce que Rick le sache et il lui en paraissait reconnaissant au signe de tête qu'il lui accorda. Décrétant qu'il avait besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir, le shérif quitta la pièce. Avec tous ces regards braqués sur lui, Milie pouvait comprendre. Sans compter que c'était une décision difficile à prendre. Ôter une vie. Envoyer cinq hommes vers une mort certaine. En envoyer peut-être un seul… Non, Milie ne voulait vraiment pas être à la place de Rick en ce moment.  
Soudainement lasse et fatiguée, elle s'était levée du canapé pour retourner à sa chambre. Sa tête lui tournait. La montée de colère qu'elle avait eue pour Maggie lui avait brûlé toute son énergie. Elle s'en voulait un peu d'ailleurs. Elle avait réagi au quart de tour. Elle avait soumis Maggie au regard de tous au lieu de la prendre à part comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal. Plus tard, quand le sol arrêterait d'être instable sous ses pieds, elle s'occuperait de cette tension qui ne faisait qu'empirer entre elles. Mais pour le moment, elle ne voulait que s'allonger et fermer les yeux.

* * *

Milie dormait toujours profondément. Daryl venait tout juste de s'en assurer alors que la soirée débutait tout doucement. Les gens ne s'étaient pratiquement pas parlés de la journée. Les militaires étaient tous fermés sur eux-mêmes, redoutant le verdict de Rick. Les autres n'osaient pas faire la conversation, ne sachant pas vers quoi la tourner pour éviter de revenir sur la situation. Daryl ne savait pas si c'était vraiment une bonne chose de tous les jeter dehors, mais il ne pouvait pas dire non plus qu'il désapprouvait cette idée. Depuis la première seconde où il les avait vus, il avait souhaité leur départ. Il n'était pas suffisamment hypocrite pour le nier. Que ce soit à lui-même ou qui que ce soit d'autre. De l'autre côté, il n'était pas profondément injuste non plus. Les jeter aux rôdeurs de la région… c'était cher payer pour un acte qu'ils n'avaient pas commis et que l'un d'entre eux avait arrêté à temps.  
Soupirant face à sa propre décision, Daryl quitta la chambre de Milie et alla toquer à celle de Rick et sa famille. Lori vint lui ouvrir et le chasseur constata tout de suite que Carl dormait. Excellent. Il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça devant le gamin.

« Je peux parler à Rick? »

Sans un mot, Lori lui fit signe d'entrer avant de fermer la porte derrière lui. Venir imposer son opinion ne lui ressemblait pas. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas vraiment à l'aise dans cette situation et avait envie de se traiter d'idiot bien fort pour s'y être mis tout seul. Cependant, les traits tirés de Rick l'aidèrent à ne pas rebrousser chemin. Il alla plutôt rejoindre l'homme de lois, suivit par Lori qui se caressait le ventre. Une habitude qu'elle commençait à prendre en raison de sa grossesse qui avançait doucement sans doute. Il faut dire que Daryl ne connaissait pas grand-chose, pour ne pas dire rien du tout, aux bébés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Daryl? » demanda le shérif visiblement fatigué.  
« T'as pris ta décision? »

Le chef ne paru pas le moins du monde surpris par cette entrée en matière. Il devait même s'y attendre. Daryl n'était pas du genre à tourner autour du pot quand il avait quelque chose à dire et l'autre le savait parfaitement.

« Pas encore je… je dois admettre que je suis plutôt dépassé par tout ça. »  
« Ouais… Comme a dit Milie, on va respecter ce que tu décides, y'a pas de souci pour ça, tu le sais » lui assura le chasseur avec sincérité.  
« Spencer doit payer » jugea Rick.  
« Ça tout le monde est d'accord » approuva Lori en posant une main sur l'avant-bras de son mari pour montrer son soutien.  
« Les autres je sais pas. J'ai pas confiance » soupira le chef.  
« Ça me coûte de dire ça, parce que j'ai pas confiance non plus » avoua Daryl en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. « Mais Alvarez est pas une menace. Il aime Milie comme sa propre fille ça crève les yeux. Je pense même que ça va le rendre plus docile et qu'il encaissera mieux de se faire diriger. Jackson en a plus fait que tous les autres réunis pour s'intégrer, il mérite pas de se faire mettre dehors. Marshall reste dans son coin, mais c'est pas moi qui va l'en blâmer. J'étais pas mieux au début. Et Anderson… … Il s'est retourné contre Spencer. Sans lui, Milie était morte. »

Et ça lui en coûtait de l'admettre. Il n'aimait peut-être pas ce gars, mais Anderson ne méritait pas pour autant de se faire dévorer par les rôdeurs juste parce qu'il regardait Milie d'un œil intéressé et que ça ne plaisait pas à Daryl. Silencieusement, Rick l'avait écouté avec attention. Le chasseur n'avait vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on prête autant de crédit à ce qu'il avait à dire. Il en tirait une certaine fierté. Il considérait Rick comme le plus grand homme qu'il avait connu. Que l'autre prenne au moins le temps d'écouter ce qu'il avait à dire signifiait beaucoup pour lui.  
Rick n'avait pas encore pris une décision définitive, mais il remercia Daryl pour son opinion. Le chasseur n'avait rien trouvé à dire en retour et se contenta de partir. Ça allait être une longue nuit de réflexion pour le shérif et il ne souhaitait pas le déranger outre mesure.

En quittant la pièce, le brun avait jeté un regard à la porte close de Milie pour découvrir qu'elle était maintenant ouverte. Se disant que la jeune femme devait s'être réveillée pendant sa conversation avec Rick, il se rapprocha pour s'arrêter avant d'atteindre l'embrasure. Il pouvait percevoir deux voix qui parlaient bas, mais qui demeuraient claires.

« Je m'excuse pour Spencer. J'avais dis que je lui parlerais et on dirait bien que ça a foiré. »

Anderson, bien sûr. Daryl regrettait déjà d'avoir plaidé en sa faveur tout juste deux minutes plus tôt.

« C'est pas ta faute voyons. Il a pas su encaisser ce qu'on vit. Tu pouvais rien faire contre ça, il aurait pété sa durite à un moment ou un autre. »  
« Tu verrais ta tête et tu dirais pas ça. »  
« Je me fiche de ma tête Jake. Et heureusement parce que je sais que c'est pas joli. »

Même dans cet état, elle trouvait le moyen de prendre les choses de manière légère. Vraiment, cette femme là était quelque chose de sidérant. Jamais elle ne regrettait ce qu'elle faisait? Jamais elle ne doutait de ses décisions? Et elle trouvait le moyen de rester si sereine même après s'être fait défoncé la tête sur un plancher de ciment. Daryl sut qu'il ne serait jamais à sa hauteur. Pas après ça.

« Dis pas ça, je te trouve magnifique. Enfin, tu l'es plus sans les bosses et les contusions c'est sûr, mais magnifique quand même. »

Daryl se retint de peu de bouger. Il n'avait aucun moyen de voir ce qui se passait dans la pièce plongée, de toute façon, dans le noir puisqu'ils ne bénéficiaient que de la lumière naturelle de la lune et qu'elle n'était pas très présente ce soir. Ce qu'il entendait ne le réjouissait guère.

« _Ça t'apprendra p'tit frère. Depuis le temps que tu la fais attendre. Normal qu'un type avec plus de couilles que toi finisse par se lancer _» minauda la voix de Merle dans son esprit.

Secouant vivement la tête pour chasser la voix de sa conscience qui avait décidé d'interagir avec lui sous l'identité de son frère disparu, Daryl tendit encore plus l'oreille.

« Jake… »  
« Je le pense vraiment Milie. »  
« Je sais. »

Fermant les yeux, le chasseur inclina le menton. Son frère avait tout à fait raison. Son indécision, son manque d'initiative, tout ça avait un prix. Et le prix qu'il devait payer était celui-là. Un homme plus jeune. Plus charmant. Plus ouvert. Plus intelligent. Plus beau. Plus noble. C'était pour ça qu'il détestait Anderson. Il était le genre d'homme que Milie méritait d'avoir. Abdiquant, il recula en silence pour aller s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Fixant un point invisible à la gauche de Jake, Milie prit un long instant avant de le regarder en face à nouveau. Il faisait sombre, mais ses yeux s'étaient habitués à la noirceur et elle pouvait quand même discerner les traits du sergent ainsi que son regard. Elle allait détester faire ça, mais le moment était venu. Le bon côté, c'est que ce serait au moins un cas de réglé.

« C'est très flatteur, je t'assure et je t'apprécie beaucoup. T'es quelqu'un de gentil et je te dois la vie, mais… »  
« Mais non, c'est ça? » sourit Jake.

Milie lui sourit à son tour en approuvant d'un signe de tête. La déception était parfaitement visible sur le visage du soldat et la jeune femme s'en voulait, mais maintenant que les choses étaient claires entre eux, c'était une épine en moins dans son dos.

« Tant pis » céda l'homme. « On pourra pas dire que j'ai pas essayé. »  
« Fallait mieux choisir au départ. Je suis plutôt difficile. »  
« Non, juste honnête. On a croisé des filles qui s'accrochaient à n'importe quel gars parce qu'elles avaient aucun autre moyen de survivre. Que tu sois pas comme ça, c'est le plus attirant chez-toi. »  
« C'est bien ce que je pensais » déplora Milie avec peu de sérieux. « Fallait que l'apocalypse se pointe pour que j'ai la cote. »

Jake rit et la jeune femme l'accompagna. La petite tension qu'elle sentait être eux venait de disparaitre et c'était au moins un point positif dans cette journée merdique!

« Daryl a de la chance » assura Jake ce qui surpris Milie. « Me regarde pas comme ça, je me devais de tenter le coup quand même. »  
« Si tu pouvais lui dire, ça m'aiderait » s'amusa la jeune femme.  
« S'il traine encore, promis. Aller, je te laisse te reposer, je vais me coucher. »

Milie ne dit rien, le laissant quitter la pièce en prenant une inspiration, puis une expiration profonde, le sourire aux lèvres. Mettre les points sur les i avec Jake, check! Sur sa liste, restait encore le cas Maggie, éviscérer Spencer ou au minimum lui filer autant mal au crâne que ce qu'elle avait enduré aujourd'hui et Daryl, évidemment.  
Ayant dormi toute la journée, son cerveau ayant enfin cessé d'élancer dans son crâne, le fait de se recoucher ne lui disait strictement rien pour le moment. Sans doute que dans moins d'une heure elle serait déjà morte de fatigue, mais là, tout de suite, elle avait envie de se lever.

Après trois longueurs de corridor et cinq tours de salle commune, elle avait atterri devant la porte du chasseur. Elle entendait tantôt des frottements, tantôt le ruissellement de l'eau. Elle devina qu'il devait être en train de faire sa toilette. Normalement, elle l'aurait laissé tranquille. Mais normalement, ça ne faisait pas une éternité qu'elle attendait après quelque chose que les deux partis désiraient. Il était sadique de garder ses distances, elle jugeait tout à fait légal d'être sadique à sa manière. Alors elle tourna la poignée et pénétra dans la pièce, s'attirant tout de suite le regard surpris et un poil furieux de Daryl.

« Encore chopé en pantalon, dommage » fit-elle en fermant derrière elle.

Sa chemise posée sur le dossier d'une chaise de bureau, le brun, armé d'une guenille humide, était en train de se frotter le bras gauche si elle en croyait son geste arrêté quelque part entre le coude et le biceps.

« Tu devrais dormir » riposta-t-il plutôt froidement sans pour autant se cacher comme la dernière fois.  
« J'ai dormi toute la journée et je me sens mieux. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là alors? T'as pas besoin d'oreiller si c'est pas pour dormir. »

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Daryl était d'un naturel revêche et bougon, certes. Même que c'était une chose qu'elle trouvait mignonne et normalement amusante. Mais il n'avait rien de juste bougon. Il était… désagréable. Chose qu'il n'était jamais d'habitude.

« Je peux savoir c'est quoi le problème? » questionna-t-elle avec la franchise qui la caractérisait.  
« Le problème c'est que t'es encore entrée sans frapper. »  
« Je pensais que **ce **problème était de l'histoire ancienne » émit la jeune femme en désignant les cicatrices qui parsemaient le torse du chasseur.  
« Anderson doit pas en avoir j'imagine, c'est pour ça que tu viens te repaître du spectacle. »  
« Quoi? »

Désagréable et méchant. Ce Daryl là ne lui plaisait définitivement pas.

* * *

Dès que les mots avaient franchi ses lèvres et qu'il avait vu la stupeur sur le visage de Milie, il s'en était voulu. Comme si ce n'était pas déjà suffisamment dur, il fallait en plus qu'il se la mette à dos. Génial!

« _Au moins tu te plantes en grand, on pourra pas dire que tu sais rien faire correctement_ » le railla Merle dans son esprit.

Ouvrant la bouche pour s'expliquer, Daryl ne trouva hélas rien à dire pour sa défense. Elle lui reprochait de ne pas être un homme et elle avait bien raison.

« T'as entendu » raisonna Milie après une minute. « Daryl, c'était… »  
« Pas la peine » coupa le chasseur. « Je suis pas sûr que je veux entendre ça. »

La jeune femme se rapprocha. Comme s'il ne perdait pas déjà suffisamment ses moyens. Il fallait en plus qu'elle investisse son espace. Avait-elle décidé de l'achever en prime?

« Si tu veux pas entendre que Jake s'est pris un pruneau alors t'es encore plus bizarre que je pensais » certifia-t-elle. « Mais bon sang! Quand est-ce que tu vas réagir à la fin? »

Se rapprochant encore, elle annihila tout espace entre eux. Déterminée. Assurée. Un peu rageuse aussi. Il y avait une tempête d'émotions dans ses yeux et il en était complètement subjugué.

« Est-ce qu'il va falloir que je t'arrache ton pantalon pour que tu comprennes? »

Ce disant, elle avait tiré sur la boucle de sa ceinture avec une certaine force. Assez pour le sortir de cette transe dans laquelle elle l'avait plongé.

* * *

Elle l'avait secoué. Enfin! Plutôt que de mettre la menace du pantalon à exécution – bien malgré elle, tenez-vous le pour dit, elle encadra son visage de ses mains, caressant doucement ses joues des pouces.

« Daryl, je me fiche de l'âge que tu as. Je me fiche de tes cicatrices. Je me fiche de ton éducation, du boulot que tu faisais ou avec qui tu t'envoyais en l'air. Je me fiche de ta famille ou de ton casier criminel si t'en avais un. Je me fous complètement de tout ce qui te fait croire que t'es un type minable. Parce que c'est pas vrai. »  
« C'est facile pour toi de dire ça, t'es tellement… incroyable. »  
« Une fouteuse de merde professionnel tu veux dire, mais merci. Quand quelqu'un te dis que t'es extraordinaire, c'est ce qu'il faut répondre Daryl. Tu dis merci et tu… »

L'acceptes? Tu la fermes? Un peu des deux. En tout cas c'était ce qu'elle comptait plus ou moins dire avant qu'une paire de lèvres ne la coupe au beau milieu de sa phrase. Loin de s'en plaindre et ayant déjà oublié ce détail, Milie passa plutôt ses bras autour du cou du chasseur. Elle put sentir les mains de celui-ci se poser sur sa taille avant de partir à l'aventure dans son dos ou sur ses fesses, au choix. Ça dépendait surtout de la main que vous choisissiez de suivre.

* * *

Cette main qui se perdait à la base de sa nuque était étourdissante. L'entendre gémir après avoir forcé la barrière de ses lèvres avec sa langue était à la limite de l'insupportable. Son ventre qui frottait contre son bassin était de la torture. Sa main qui glissait sur son torse. Il pouvait la sentir passer sur les irrégularités de sa peau sans le moindre sourcillement. N'y avait-il donc rien à son épreuve?

« _Arrête de t'apitoyer. Pour une fois, fait comme elle dit. Soit un homme _» intima l'écho de sa conscience.

Sur cet ordre, il intensifia le baiser, entrainant Milie vers son matelas. Dans la descente, elle accrocha une jambe autour de sa taille. D'une main, il longea cette cuisse ferme d'avoir tant marché et couru dans les derniers mois.

* * *

Son dos entra doucement en contact avec le matelas. Puis, il y eut son bassin contre le sien. Elle pouvait sentir son membre durcir contre l'intérieur de sa cuisse. Courbant le dos, elle s'empressa de retirer son t-shirt avant de s'attaquer à cette boucle de ceinture qu'elle avait menacée un instant plutôt. Suivi le bouton, puis la fermeture éclaire du pantalon. Pendant qu'elle s'évertuait à cette tâche, Daryl avait quitté sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou. Il descendit encore, embrassant sa gorge, puis la naissance de sa poitrine avant d'arrêter sa course.  
Il s'écarta un instant, le temps de se débarrasser de son pantalon et Milie s'empressa de défaire son jeans. Soulevant les hanches pour rabattre le vêtement sur ses cuisses, deux mains s'en emparèrent pour le faire glisser le long de ses jambes avant d'entreprendre le chemin inverse. La bouche du chasseur retrouva la sienne et d'une pression de la cuisse contre sa hanche, elle poussa l'homme à se retrouver sur le dos sans pour autant se détacher de ses lèvres.  
Ils s'embrassèrent un moment, leurs mains volages caressant le moindre centimètre de peau qui était à leur disposition. Puis, Milie quitta la bouche de son amant pour laisser un tracé de baisers le long de sa jugulaire et ensuite sur son torse. Des cicatrices croisèrent le chemin de ses lèvres, elle pouvait sentir les irrégularités de la peau qu'elle embrassait, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Elle ne percevait pas ces marques comme quelque chose de laid, bien au contraire, et elle le lui avait déjà dit la première fois qu'elle les avait vues. Elles étaient témoins de la force du chasseur. Lui enfoncer cette idée dans le crâne était une autre paire de manches, mais ils étaient sur la bonne voie, non? Milie jugea que oui puisque Daryl ne se résorbait pas sous ses caresses.

* * *

C'était la première fois qu'une femme le touchait vraiment. Son torse n'avait jamais attiré ses conquêtes et il avait fini par s'habituer à ce manque de considération qui devait être pour elles un moyen de passer par-dessus cette peau abimée par une vie troublée et violente en faisant comme si elle n'existait pas.  
Et Milie, plutôt que de simplement renier cette évidence comme les autres avant elle, y faisait face comme si c'était la chose la plus normale du monde. C'était à la fois déroutant, apaisant, mais surtout diablement bon. Daryl avait l'impression d'être en plein rêve. Une fille comme ça ne pouvait pas réellement exister, pas vrai?  
Pourtant il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était bel et bien là tandis qu'il sentait sa bouche dépasser son nombril puis quitter sa peau. Elle se redressa le dos, s'appuyant les mains sur ses épaules à lui. Ses hanches commencèrent à onduler lascivement sur lui, éveillant encore plus le désir qu'il avait d'elle. C'était comme si elle était venue au monde pour faire défaillir tous ses sens.  
Caressant ses cuisses, les mains de l'homme remontèrent, passant sur ses hanches, allant sur ses fesses, elles poursuivirent leur route au creux de ses reins avant de revenir sur les côté. Les côtes de la jeune femme glissaient sous ses doigts, puis il atteignit sa poitrine.

* * *

Arquant légèrement l'échine à ce touché, Milie passa son soutien-gorge par-dessus sa tête. Les mains, pourtant rugueuses, du chasseur étaient si douces sur ses seins. Elle haleta un peu plus fort, extériorisant le plaisir qu'elle en ressentait et les rôles s'inversèrent de nouveau alors que Daryl la faisait basculer sous lui. À chaque son qu'elle émettait, elle pouvait sentir la confiance du chasseur grandir. Elle en sourit pendant qu'il torturait sa poitrine d'innombrables baisers. Avoir su que ceci était le remède miracle, elle n'aurait peut-être pas attendu aussi longtemps avant de perdre patience.  
Ils jouèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, profitant simplement du fait que toutes les barrières qui se trouvaient entre eux étaient maintenant de l'histoire ancienne. Puis, ils se débarrassèrent des derniers remparts et Daryl plongea en elle. Ses mouvements étaient d'abord lents, presque hésitants. Milie enroula ses jambes autour de lui le faisant pénétrer plus profondément en elle, gémissant à son oreille. Comme aux suppliques précédentes, celle-ci donna plus de confiance au chasseur. Ses vas et viens devinrent plus francs.

* * *

Esclave des sons qu'elle poussait, il augmentait la cadence au gré de ses murmures. L'entendre soupirer son nom de cette manière était un puissant aphrodisiaque. Elle le désirait vraiment. Totalement. Elle n'était pas qu'une pauvre paumée dans un bar. Elle n'était pas ivre à ne pas se rappeler son propre prénom. Elle était la personne la plus stupéfiante qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée. Et elle était là, sous lui, gémissant son plaisir. Daryl avait de la difficulté à y croire et pourtant… Il ne pouvait qui croire en la sentant se contracter autour de lui à cause de l'orgasme. Elle poussa un ultime halètement, plus puissant que les autres avant qu'il ne puisse plus se contrôler et qu'il se décharge en elle.

* * *

Il laissa son corps se reposer sur le sien après la jouissance. Elle ferma ses bras autour de son cou, le tenant contre elle. Son cœur battait encore la chamade et elle n'arrivait pas à calmer les tremblements de son corps. Elle reprit lentement le contrôle de sa respiration, sentant Daryl procéder à la même chose niché dans son cou. Ils demeurèrent ainsi encore une minute ou deux avant que le chasseur ne roule sur le côté pour s'allonger sur le dos.  
Milie vint se blottir contre lui. Appuyée contre son torse, les yeux fermés, elle sentait la main de son amant tracer des cercles invisibles sur son épaule. Il ne dit pas un mot et elle non plus. Certaines filles auraient éprouvé le besoin de parler. L'entendre verbaliser ses sentiments. Milie n'avait pas besoin de ça. Elle avait tout de suite compris que Daryl était un homme de peu de mots. Qu'il ne les considérait pas aussi importants que les gestes et les gestes qu'il venait de porter en disaient bien plus que tous les mots qu'il aurait pu dire.

Quand la jeune femme ouvrit les yeux des heures plus tard, le tableau qui s'offrait à elle n'était pas exactement ce à quoi elle s'attendait. Nue, elle avait une couverture négligemment montée jusqu'à la taille. Allongée sur le ventre, elle sentait un souffle chaud contre son visage, mais la respiration n'avait rien d'humaine. Plutôt canine. Très canine étant donné l'odeur qui s'en dégageait. Le berger la fixait de ses yeux doux, le museau posé à quelques centimètres de son visage. Une base de lit. Quand le projet de la douche chaude serait complété, elle allait se lancer dans le démantèlement d'une base de lit dans les cellules pour la reconstruire ici. Avec un matelas surélevé, elle n'aurait plus à supporter cette odeur de si bon matin – ce qui ne lui enlevait pas d'adorer cet animal au plus haut point, évidemment.

« Dans mon rêve, t'étais moins poilu » marmonna-t-elle en poussant le museau sur le côté. « … Et tu avais des mains. »

Le berger émit une petite plainte, ce qui amusa Milie. En se retournant sur le dos, elle constata qu'elle n'était pas seule avec son compagnon canin.

« Ah, mais il est là, l'homme de mon rêve » continua-t-elle sur un ton exagérément mielleux. « Sauf qu'il était nu. »

Une pointe de déception était perceptible autant dans sa voix que sur son visage. Daryl sourit en baisant la tête. Elle aurait pu jurer que ses pommettes avaient un tout petit peu rougis.

« Pourquoi s'est-il rhabillé? C'était vraiment une idée stupide. »  
« Parce qu'il était pas sûr que Rick apprécie la tenue d'Adam » répondit le chasseur.

Elle rit quelques secondes imaginant avec délice la surprise sur le visage de Rick en voyant Daryl se pointer devant lui nu comme un vers. À inscrire dans les anales, pour sûr! Le brun ramena les yeux sur elle, s'attardant sur son ventre et sa poitrine. Ce qu'elle voyait briller dans ses yeux ne lui donnait absolument pas l'envie de se couvrir.

« Il est quelle heure? »  
« Tout juste passé huit heures. »  
« Wow. J'ai vraiment fait la grasse matinée cette fois! » s'étonna la jeune femme.  
« Si on tient compte du fait que t'as eu une légère commotion y'a pas deux jours, c'est plutôt compréhensible. »  
« Petit homme que tu es! Tu pourrais au moins assumer ta part de responsabilité là-dans » railla Milie en se redressant en position assise.  
« Et tu as désobéi aux ordres du médecin en ne te reposant pas. »  
« Je n'entends toujours pas l'autre fautif assumer ses actes » chantonna Milie, taquine.

Commençant à rassembler ses vêtements, elle tourna dos à l'homme en question quelques secondes. Tout juste assez pour que celui-ci ne vienne derrière elle pour la saisir par la taille, faisant butter son corps contre le sien. Le geste était un peu brusque, mais ça n'empêcha pas Milie de sourire, sentant un baiser sur son épaule.

« Et un homme diabolique t'as forcé à tout faire sauf te reposer comme tu aurais dû. Ça te va ça? » s'enquit la voix au creux de son oreille.  
« Beaucoup mieux » accepta-t-elle.  
« Bien, maintenant habille-toi. »  
« Assumer tes actes ne rend pas cette idée plus intelligente » bouda la demoiselle en plissant les yeux de mécontentement.  
« Je sais, mais Rick va rendre son verdict. »

L'humeur joueuse et taquine de Milie s'envola. Avec tout ça, elle en avait complètement oublié Spencer. Une bonne chose en fait. Elle préférait de loin les événements de cette nuit plutôt que de penser au sort de ce pourri.

Cédant sans mal devant l'explication de son amant, la jeune femme fit rapidement sa toilette avant de s'habiller, puis ils rejoignirent la salle commune où les gens commençaient à se rassembler. Spencer, menotté, fut conduit au centre de la pièce encadré par T-Dog et Daryl, armes au poing.

Quand le soldat darda son regard sur elle, Milie ne s'y déroba pas. D'autres que lui avaient fait bien pire et elle avait toujours su garder la tête haute. Il n'allait pas réussir à la briser si facilement. Spencer fut le premier à rompre le contact en glissant les yeux sur le juge de l'histoire. Rick avait de lourds cernes qui lui creusaient les joues. Il avait dû rester éveillé toute la nuit à tourner et retourner la question dans sa tête. Pourtant, Milie pouvait déjà deviner ce qu'il avait décidé. Il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions. Non, ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était ce qui allait advenir de Ray et des deux autres militaires. Le shérif croisa d'ailleurs le regard du lieutenant qui en perdit le souffle. Le couperet allait tomber. Ils allaient restés ou devoir partir, c'était maintenant qu'il allait le savoir.

« Je ne vais pas vous forcer à vous en aller » décréta Rick.

Il y eu du soulagement autant de la part des militaires concernés que de la part des membres du groupe. Punir quatre innocents pour les gestes commis par un seul homme, ce n'était pas juste et même si c'était parfois nécessaire, ils ne voulaient pas tomber dans cette barbarie quand ils pouvaient l'éviter.

« Mais Spencer ne peut pas rester parmi nous » ajouta l'homme de lois. « Il a décidé de ne pas respecter les règles. Pire que ça, il a attaqué l'une d'entre nous et aurait très bien pu la tuer. Dans la position où nous sommes, on ne peut pas fermer les yeux. »

Plusieurs approuvèrent les paroles de Rick d'un signe de tête résolu. Milie pu le voir autant de la part de Daryl que de Glenn, Hershel, T-Dog, Lori et même Ray, Jake et Jackson. Le pardon était inadmissible et c'était visiblement unanime.

« Tu as deux choix » proposa Rick. « On t'éjecte loin d'ici. Tu seras seul, sans arme et on laissera la nature s'occuper de toi. »

Spencer bouffa d'un rire jaune et Milie le comprenait. Rick ne voulait pas courir le risque qu'il puisse survivre et revenir leur causer des problèmes, mais il avait tout de même pensé à une solution qui ne leur laisserait pas de sang sur les mains.

« Et l'autre? » demanda Spencer.  
« Exécution, propre et nette. Sans bavure » déclara le shérif.

Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de garder un captif éternellement. Il deviendrait un fardeau inutile sans compter qu'il pourrait un jour trouver le moyen de se retourner contre eux quand même. Rick avait cogité à toutes les possibilités, elle le savait. Et celles qu'il avait données à Spencer pouvaient sembler inhumaines, mais au contraire, elles l'étaient. D'un côté une chance de survivre, aussi minime soit-elle. De l'autre, une fin sans souffrance. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec eux, impossible.

« Je choisis la deuxième option » décida le soldat en prenant à peine quelques secondes pour y réfléchir.

Son aplomb à choisir la mort en surpris plus d'un, mais pas Milie. Il avait dû le deviner dès la minute où il s'était retrouvé enfermé dans une cellule. C'était fini pour lui.

« Mais a une condition. Je veux que ce soit elle qui le fasse » sourit sadiquement Spencer en la pointant du menton.  
« Bien joué, mais personne a dit que tu pouvais choisir ton bourreau » pesta Ray en se rapprochant de sa protégée. « Tu foutras pas ta mort sur sa conscience. »  
« Ça lui apprendra à se mêler de ses affaires » expliqua le soldat.  
« Je vais le faire » décida Milie en se levant du canapé pour ensuite s'avancer jusqu'à la hauteur du prisonnier. « Si c'est tout ce que ça te prend pour fermer ta gueule, ouais, je vais le faire et je te promets de pas perdre une seule seconde de sommeil à cause de toi. »

Le sourire de Spencer demeura intacte tandis qu'il était conduit à l'extérieur de la pièce. Rick se rapprocha d'elle ainsi que Ray. Les deux hommes ne paraissaient pas très enchantés, mais Milie s'en fichait.

« Je vais le faire » répéta-t-elle durement. « Ça va durer une seconde et on pourra passer à autre chose. »  
« T'es sûre que tu peux faire ça Milie? » demanda Ray.  
« J'ai déjà tué, Ray. »  
« Mais est-ce que tu veux le faire? » reformula plutôt Rick. « Ce serait à moi de le faire, pas à toi. »  
« Cette ordure m'a filé le pire mal de crâne du siècle » se défendit la jeune femme sans sourciller. « Je pourrais lui faire pire que ça sans problème. »

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, dans la cours, Milie tenait un pistolet six coups entre ses mains. Peu de gens avaient décidé d'assister à l'exécution de Spencer et il n'y avait que Rick, Ray, Daryl et Jake de présents sans compter le prisonnier.  
Sa main droite commençait à trembler. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et sentit des doigts se poser sur sa nuque pour la masser de quelques gestes réconfortants.

« T'es vraiment sûre de toi? » demanda ultimement Daryl. « On est pas obligé de faire ce que ce malade veut. »  
« Accepter la dernière requête d'un condamné à mort, c'est juste… humain » expliqua-t-elle en détachant son regard du pistolet afin de le poser sur son amant.  
« Et tu pourras vivre avec ça? »

Milie sourit tendrement au chasseur, portant une main à son visage pour lui caresser la joue. Elle ne répondit pas à la question. Aux autres, elle s'était efforcée de paraître forte et capable. Mais elle savait qu'avec lui, elle n'en avait nul besoin. Si elle pouvait vivre après ça? Oui, bien sûr qu'elle le pourrait. Elle avait déjà tué et elle n'en était pas morte. C'était ce qui importait au final non? Sans savoir si Daryl avait compris tout ça juste en échangeant un regard avec elle, Milie s'était écartée de lui.  
Se tenant seul devant elle, bien droit, Spencer la regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle se détacha de son regard le temps de vérifier une dernière fois l'arme qu'elle avait à la main, puis la souleva en direction du condamné, replongeant dans ses yeux.

« Tu penseras à moi? » demanda-t-il ultimement.  
« Non. »

Son calme glacial fit son effet et le sourire de Spencer déchanta en intensité. Quand le coup de feu tonna, les oiseaux perchés dans les arbres autour de la prison s'envolèrent.


	9. Supplies

Je surpasse une fois de plus mes prévisions de publication, wouhou! J'ai déjà quelques pages du chapitre 13 d'écrites et je devrais même le finir d'ici deux jours si je suis aussi productive que pendant le début de la semaine.  
Je tiens à préciser que le chapitre ci-présent est le terrible chapitre dans lequel j'ai ramé pendant un bon deux semaines alors je m'excuse à l'avance si certains passages ont l'air "raboutés". J'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même, parce qu'au final je suis pas trop mécontente du résultat. Bon, pas aussi extra que le 08, mais on peut pas se surpasser à tous les coups XD

Eponyme Anonyme : Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! C'est super plaisant de voir de nouveaux lecteurs prendre le temps de glisser une review. Ça me touche beaucoup que tu trouves la fic aussi bien et il m'était inconcevable de me centrer uniquement sur Daryl et Milie alors on est fait pour s'entendre! Ce qui rend TWD aussi attirant, c'est bien la lutte pour la survie, le combat contre les zombies et les autres vivants détraqués! Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté et c'est en grande partie pourquoi le personnage de Milie est comme il est. Je voulais une femme capable de se défendre et avec beaucoup de caractère pour se détacher des autres personnages féminins de la série qui se "cachent" plus ou moins derrière la sécurité que leur procure les hommes et qui se contente de faire les tâches ménagères -et c'est également, du moins je crois, davantage le genre de femme qui saurait attirer le regard de Daryl haha :p- Pour ta remarque sur Carl, MERCI! Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte, mais c'est vrai que je l'ai pas mal délaissé comparé aux premiers chapitres. Bon, pour ce qui est des chapitres suivants qui étaient déjà écrits au moment où j'ai lu ta review, ce qui s'y passe ne laisse pas vraiment la place à Carl, mais tu m'as fait pensé à quelque chose sur le moment en plus de me donner une idée pour plus tard, alors un grand merci! J'avais prévenu à la publication du premier chapitre que certains personnages pouvaient se trouver très délaissés, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je ne peux pas chercher à faire l'effort d'inclure un petit moment avec chacun d'entre eux à tour de rôle pour qu'ils apparaissent tous de manière fréquente. Oui, l'histoire touche surtout Milie et Daryl puisqu'elle est racontée selon leur point de vue, mais je ne veux surtout pas oublier les autres malgré tout! C'est bien de me rappeler à l'ordre! ;)

Estelle/Point de Suture : Merci merci merci d'avoir ajouté la fic à tes favoris et l'humble moi à tes auteurs préférés *.* Tu me gâtes et je suis aussi bien contente que tu te sois créer un compte de lectrice! -En tout cas perso' je trouve ça génial pour les alertes, les favoris et la possibilité de pouvoir communiquer avec les gens en dehors des reviews ^^ Et oui la scène tant attendue! Je suis contente qu'elle plaise, j'ai eu un peu de mal à l'écrire en respectant le style d'écriture que j'ai décidé d'employer pour cette fic -j'ai bien dû passer tout un après-midi à m'arrêter toutes les trois phrases pour bien choisir les mots et les tournures de phrases pour corresponde à ce que je visualisais dans ma tête XD- La réplique finale est également une des mes préférées en ce qui concerne Milie. Depuis l'épidémie, elle s'est habituée à rester imperturbable devant les gens et il y a un petit côté orgueilleux à ne pas négliger. Spencer a eu le dessus sur elle dans le chapitre précédent, elle ne voulait pas que ça se reproduise. Ta fiction préférée toutes séries confondues? Alors là je suis vraiment touchée et toute gaga é.è Ça me fait vraiment plaisir quoi que maintenant tu me mets la pression! XD

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere : Eh oui! Milie a un moral d'acier! Je voulais montrer qu'elle n'était pas insensible, mais que ça ne l'empêchait pas de "faire ce qui doit être fait." Je suis contente que son caractère soit apprécié et plus encore que tu -et Estelle aussi!- penses que je rends bien les personnages de la série. J'essaie de rester fidèle le plus possible, mais ce n'est pas toujours facile. Si jamais je déroge, faut pas hésiter à me le faire remarquer pour que je puisse me reprendre è.é Pour ce qui est du timing, c'était fait exprès haha. J'aime bien faire mariner un peu avant que le couple ne prenne réellement vie, mais je n'aime pas quand l'attente s'éternise non plus parce que je considère qu'après ça il y a tout aussi matière à des scènes intéressantes, si ce n'est plus! Et pour ce qui est de l'histoire qui enrobe la romance, ça n'est pas fini! Les prochaines chapitres vont également grouillés de rebondissements, les Muses ne m'ont pas lâchée encore :p Et espérons que ça reste comme ça, mais je dirais que j'ai encore 2 ou 3 chapitres de sûrs avant de me demander ce qui pourrait bien arriver à nos petits chéris, alors pour le moment ça va bien!

Et sinon, c'est totalement inutile d'en parler, mais je le fais quand même! Sachez que sous le coup d'une impulsion subite j'ai revu la mise en page des chapitres. J'ai n'ai fait que revoir les sauts de ligne entre les paragraphes et les dialogues, donc aucun changement majeur, rassurez-vous! Seulement, j'avais envie que la mise en page ressemble davantage à celle que j'ai à l'écriture sur word et c'est maintenant chose faite, tous les chapitres déjà publiés ont été revus en conséquence.

Bonne lecture les cocos et j'espère vraiment que le chapitre va vous plaire malgré la difficulté qu'il m'a filé!

* * *

**Chapter 09 ;; Supplies**

« Ne bouge pas roh! »

Ce fut la première chose que Daryl entendit ce matin là quand son bras balaya le matelas pour se rendre compte qu'il n'y avait personne d'allongé à côté de lui. Les traits plissés à cause de la clarté du jour, ramenant son bras vers lui pour se frotter un peu le visage, le chasseur finit par ouvrir les yeux. Milie – vêtue en tout et pour tout de l'une de ses chemises, ce qui était loin de lui déplaire – était assise à l'autre extrémité du matelas, le dos appuyé contre le mur. Elle se servait d'un bouquin comme appui et était visiblement en train de dessiner. Quand il lui avait dit qu'il lui trouverait du papier, il ne pensait pas que son amante était si mordue de dessin. Elle avait fait des dizaines de croquis depuis. Est-ce que ça l'avait étonné qu'elle soit remarquablement douée? Non, pas du tout. À croire que cette fille savait tout faire à la perfection!

« Quand on fait le model, on ne bouge pas » se plaignit l'artiste.  
« Si t'avertissais les gens avant de les dessiner au lieu de le faire pendant leur sommeil, peut-être qu'ils seraient plus coopératifs » souligna le brun en passant les bras sous son oreiller pour se surélevé un peu la tête.  
« Je voulais saisir le naturel. Tu viens de gâcher la pièce maitresse de mon œuvre, t'es content de toi j'espère » dramatisa Milie avec ferveur.  
« Comblé » certifia-t-il.

Elle plissa les yeux et fronça le nez en cette moue boudeuse qui ne lui donnait qu'une envie, rire. Laissant le bouquin et le croquis de côté, elle s'avança vers lui tel un félin en chasse, pour au final se retrouver à califourchon sur son bas-ventre. D'un geste automatique, il avait sorti les bras de sous son oreiller, posant les mains sur ses cuisses pour en caresser la peau.

« Je savais pas que tu prenais plaisir à gâcher celui des autres. »  
« C'est comme ça que les vilains garçons prennent leur pied » lui apprit-il en glissant les mains sous la chemise.  
« Ouuuh, vilain garçon ça fait sexy. J'adore. »  
« Ah ouais? »  
« Ouais » assura Milie avant de se pencher sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Le baiser, d'abord tendre et volage, devint rapidement plus passionné. Il s'était écoulé un peu moins de trois semaines depuis que Spencer avait été exécuté. Trois semaines depuis que Milie et lui entretenaient cette relation. Tout le monde était au courant, mais personne n'en avait fait la moindre remarque. Eux-mêmes n'avaient jamais vraiment eu de discussion à ce propos. C'était comme si ça devait être comme ça et qu'il était inutile d'y mettre des mots. Il lui semblait tellement naturel d'être avec elle que ça le surprenait lui-même par moments.  
Et il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus vivre sans elle dorénavant. Il était devenu accro. Cet humour léger qui rendait les choses tellement simples. Cette façon qu'elle avait de lui sourire. De lui faire sentir qu'elle le désirait. Elle lui donnait envie d'être meilleur. D'être digne de son affection. Il n'en avait pas l'habitude avant et maintenant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait plus s'en passer.  
Alors qu'il achevait de défaire les boutons de la chemise, voyant déjà l'un de ses seins pointer par l'ouverture du vêtement, quelques coups secs furent toqués à la porte, arrêtant leurs moindres gestes.

« Debout là-dans, y'a des trucs à faire » tonna la voix de T-Dog avant que le bruit de ses pas indiquent qu'il s'éloignait.

Là où Daryl grogna de son habituel ton d'ours mal léché, Milie émit un rire amusé en se laissant tomber contre lui. Il referma ses bras autour d'elle, embrassant son front. Il n'avait jamais été très câlin. Pourtant, quand la jeune femme se trouvait contre lui, il ne pouvait empêcher son corps de commettre ces petits gestes tendres. Ils restèrent ainsi une trentaine de secondes avant que Milie se lève. Elle lui fila une petite tape sur le torse, puis s'empara d'un jeans un peu trop grand pour elle.

« Aller homme, debout! »

Étant donné ce que T-Dog avait interrompu, il n'avait aucune envie de quitter ce lit, mais il fallait ce qu'il fallait. Se levant pour s'habiller, ça ne l'empêcha pas de ronchonner tout du long jusqu'à ce que le couple soit dans la salle commune. Rick se trouvait dans le coin où ils avaient déplacé le grand bureau de travail du directeur de la prison. Penché sur ce que Daryl devina être une carte de la région, il était en pleine discussion avec Alvarez. Autour d'eux se trouvaient T-Dog, Glenn, Anderson, Jackson et Marshall. Depuis l'affaire Spencer – comme l'avait pressenti Daryl, Alvarez acceptait plus facilement les ordres. Les militaires s'étaient davantage mêlés au groupe pour montrer qu'ils n'avaient aucune rancune par rapport à l'exécution de Spencer et ils étaient maintenant plus ou moins considérés comme membres du groupe.

« Celle-là c'est la plus près. Peut-être à une heure de route environ » calcula Alvarez.  
« Qu'est-ce qui est à une heure d'ici? » demanda Milie en se taillant une place parmi les hommes.

Daryl la suivit, jetant un œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir cette fameuse carte qui représentait la région en détail. Les villes dans un rayon de trois cents kilomètres avaient été encerclées au stylo.

« Une petite ville au nord-ouest » répondit Rick. « La prison c'est bien, mais on aura pas éternellement de provisions et puis y'a pas tout non plus. Dans une ville, on trouvera plus de nourriture, des fournitures, des outils. Lori en est à trois ou quatre mois de grossesse, on va avoir besoin de trucs pour le bébé qui se trouvent pas dans une prison. »  
« Et plus on traine, plus les villes du coin auront le temps de se faire piller avant qu'on ait l'occasion de se servir » ajouta Alvarez.  
« Exacte » soutint Rick.  
« Quand est-ce qu'on part? » s'enquit Glenn leur expert pour les raids de ce genre.  
« Tout de suite » décréta le chef. « Alvarez sera au commande. Marshall en est aussi. Milie je voudrais que tu les accompagnes. »  
« Avec plaisir chef » accepta la demoiselle.  
« J'en suis » s'imposa Daryl.  
« Non, la pluie s'est enfin arrêtée un peu. Je veux que tu ailles chasser. On doit garder les conserves un maximum » contredit le shérif.  
« De toute façon, si on veut rafler le plus de trucs possibles, on tiendra pas à cinq dans le 4x4 » fit remarquer Alvarez.  
« T-Dog, t'iras avec Daryl. Anderson, Jackson, il nous faudrait plus de bois. Encore quelques jours de pluies et on sera à sec. Je viendrai vous aider avec Carl. »

En quelques mots, tout était décidé. Si normalement Daryl ne trouvait jamais à discuter les ordres du chef, cette fois-ci, était différente. Aller en mission de ravitaillement. Ça pouvait se dérouler sur un sans faute comme ils pouvaient très bien ne jamais en revenir vivant. Il y avait trop de variantes impossibles à prévoir. Et elle y allait sans lui…

« Ça ira » souffla Milie en s'accrochant à sa taille pendant que les autres quittaient la pièce pour se préparer rapidement.  
« Tu peux pas me demander de pas m'inquiéter. »  
« Non, mais je te dis que ça ira » lui sourit-elle. « J'ai déjà fait ça je te rappelle. Toute seule. Et je suis toujours là. En plus, ce coup-ci je serai avec des pros. Tout ira bien et ce soir après que tu m'ais fait l'amour, je pourrai te dire : je te l'avais dit que je reviendrais. »

Elle déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se détacher de lui avec son fichu sourire confiant. Il n'y avait dont rien pour l'effrayer un tant soit peu?

* * *

Ils étaient partis en 4x4 à peine une dizaine de minutes après le petit meeting. Une heure pour aller, une heure pour revenir et ils voulaient un max de temps pour ramasser tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Pour être prudent, ils devaient être de retour avant la nuit et les journées étaient de plus en plus courtes.

« Les fusils uniquement en dernier recours, on sait pas ce que le bruit pourrait rameuter. Deux par deux et ne vous quittez pas des yeux surtout. On commence par les magasins, on se fera des maisons ensuite si on a le temps » décréta le lieutenant.  
« Ok, Milie et moi on va se faire la quincaillerie » proposa Glenn en se mettant déjà en route vers la boutique. »  
« Négatif » contredit Alvarez. « Marshall et moi sommes entrainés à ça, pas vous et surtout pas toi. Glenn avec moi, Milie avec Marshall. On prend la pharmacie et vous la quincaillerie. Dix minutes, après on bouge. »

La jeune femme fila une petite tape à l'épaule de Glenn avant de suivre Marshall vers la quincaillerie. Elle se doutait que Glenn préférait faire équipe avec elle parce qu'il la connaissait mieux et qu'il avait davantage confiance en elle, mais Ray avait raison. Il fallait partager les forces. Le plus expérimenté avec le moins expérimenté. Marshall n'avait que vingt-deux ans, mais son manque d'expérience était rattrapé par les talents particuliers que Milie avait sus développer durant son enfance et ses moments en solitaire après l'épidémie.

Quand ils furent assurés qu'il n'y avait pas de rôdeur dans la boutique, ils s'emparèrent chacun d'un panier pour les emplirent de ce qui leur semblait le plus utile. Des outils, des boites de clous, de vis, ducktape, tout ce qui caressait leurs yeux. En passant dans la section jardinage, Milie eut un large sourire.

« Hey Marshall » fit-elle.  
« Hum? »  
« Ça te dirait des tomates? »

Elle prit un sachet entre ses doigts pour le montrer au soldat qui lui rendit volontiers son sourire. Ils dévalisèrent complètement le stock de semences peu importe le légume, le fruit ou la fleur dont il s'agissait. Les boites de conserves ne dureraient pas éternellement, mais un jardin, il y avait matière à long terme s'ils s'en occupaient convenablement.  
Quand ils quittèrent la quincaillerie, Glenn et Ray étaient déjà en train de mettre leur propre butin dans le coffre de la voiture. L'épicerie fut moins fructueuse, mais ils arrivèrent à y trouver quelques petites choses. Ils trouvèrent des piles dans une boutique d'électronique, des lanternes qui fonctionnaient à l'énergie solaire dans une petite boutique spécialisée en trucs écolo et ils raflèrent également des vêtements, sous-vêtements, chaussettes, chaussures, casquettes, manteaux, couvertures chaudes et etc. Ils n'étaient entrés dans aucune maison que la boite du pick-up et tous les espaces disponibles dans l'habitacle du véhicule débordaient déjà en fin d'après-midi.

« On reviendra demain » décida le lieutenant content de cette expédition lucrative.

Ils siphonnèrent l'essence de quelques voitures abandonnées pour combler le carburant qu'ils avaient utilisé pour venir, puis, ils mirent les voiles. Une sortie pour le moins réussie! En voyant ce qu'ils avaient rapporté, Rick ne s'opposa pas le moins du monde à ce qu'ils y retournent dès le lendemain matin. Maintenant qu'ils étaient bien installés et que les problèmes de cohésion avec les nouveaux venus étaient dernière eux, faire des provisions de tout ce qui avait la chance de leur tomber sous la main était une excellente idée. Comme ils espéraient pouvoir rester dans ce refuge encore longtemps, il fallait s'arranger pour prévenir le moindre manque.

Les traits marqués par l'inquiétude de Daryl s'étaient évaporés quand il avait pu constater que tout s'était bien déroulé, mais ça ne les empêcha pas de revenir à la charge quand ils prirent la décision de retourner dans cette petite ville tôt le lendemain matin. Pendant le repas, Milie n'en fit rien. Ils auraient tout le temps d'aborder le sujet lorsqu'ils seraient fin seuls, inutile de se donner en spectacle. Ce n'était pas son genre et elle se doutait bien que ce n'était pas celui de Daryl non plus.  
Alors, plus tard dans la soirée, une vingtaine de minutes après que le chasseur soit parti se réfugier dans sa chambre, la jeune femme alla le rejoindre, son chemin éclairé par l'une de ces lanternes solaires qu'ils avaient ramenées de leur raid en ville.

Elle trouva le chasseur allongé au milieu du matelas, les mains dernières la tête à fixer le plafond. Pas très invitant? Ça n'allait pas arrêter Milie qui retourna à son croquis du matin posé là où elle l'avait laissé. Maintenant qu'ils avaient de la lumière sans gaspiller de piles, elle pouvait à loisir poursuivre son dessin même si l'éclairage nocturne ne le lui permettait pas d'ordinaire.  
Elle donna quelques coups de mine HB dans le silence. L'atmosphère était plutôt froide, tendue. Mais Milie n'avait pas survécu en redoutant un peu de tension. Elle était touchée par l'inquiétude de Daryl. Ça prouvait qu'il tenait à elle. Mais il devait également comprendre qu'elle ne s'enfermerait pas dans une tour de verre juste pour qu'il ait l'esprit tranquille.

« Tu comptes dire quelque chose? » fit-elle au bout d'un moment.  
« Tu sais déjà ce que je veux dire. Et je sais déjà ce que tu vas me répondre. »

Elle posa son dessin, puis rampa sur les genoux pour le rejoindre. Il avait délaissé le plafond du regard pour le poser sur elle. Ses yeux bleus étaient remarquablement doux à cet instant. Rien à voir avec l'expression glaciale qu'ils pouvaient avoir par moment. D'un geste tendre, elle lui caressa la joue avant de repousser la mèche de cheveux rebelle qu'il avait sur la tempe.

« Dis-le quand même. »  
« Pourquoi? Il me semble que t'aimes quand on ne parle pas pour rien. »  
« T'as besoin de le dire, c'est pas pour rien. »

Il l'observa en silence pendant un moment. Comme s'il cherchait à jauger la franchise dans ce qu'elle avançait. Il devrait pourtant savoir depuis le temps que la demoiselle pensait toujours ce qu'elle disait.

« Ça me rend malade que tu y ailles sans moi. La dernière fois que j'ai pas été là, t'as bien failli y passer » laissa-t-il finalement sortir en détournant la tête.  
« Je sais, mais je suis toujours là. Tu crois que j'ai pas peur quand tu pars à la chasse sans moi? »

Quand il ramena les yeux sur elle, Milie lui glissa un sourire. Évidemment, il n'avait pas pris le temps de penser que ce genre de sentiment était partagé.

« Ça me terrifie de penser que tu pourrais très bien ne pas en rentrer un jour » poursuivit-elle. « Mais on a besoin de manger et tu es le meilleur pour ça. Alors je te laisse y aller quand même. On ne peut pas se permettre d'enfermer les gens qu'on aime dans une tour Daryl. Surtout pas maintenant. »

* * *

Si le brun avait été surpris d'entendre qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui quand il partait chasser, ce n'était rien comparé à la fin de son commentaire. Les gens qu'on aime, elle avait dit les gens qu'on aime en parlant de lui. Ça n'avait rien du « je t'aime » habituel que l'on utilisait parfois de manière beaucoup trop kitch dans les films. C'était même dit de façon très indirecte. Pourtant, c'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un « je t'aime » dans tout ce que Daryl avait vécu jusque-là dans sa vie.

« Tu… tu voudrais m'enfermer dans une tour? » demanda tout de même le chasseur d'une vois mal assurée.  
« Pourquoi pas? J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un homme enchainé esclave de mes moindres désirs » répondit la demoiselle en se penchant sur lui pour l'embrasser.

Dans les films, c'était à ce moment que la fille faisait la bêtise de déclarer ses sentiments de façon tout à fait sérieuse en s'attendant à ce que l'homme lui rende la pareille. Milie ne s'était pas compliquée la vie avec des mots. Elle avait sorti l'une de ses répliques qui rendaient les choses tellement simples et elle l'avait embrassé. Elle n'avait pas eu ce regard plein d'attente. Mais même sans ça, Daryl aurait aimé être en mesure de pouvoir lui dire une phrase comme ça lui aussi. Il fallait dire les choses. C'était comme ça que ça fonctionnait. Mais le chasseur n'était pas doué avec les mots. Il avait toujours l'impression de ne pas les employer comme il le fallait ou de ne pas les employer quand il le fallait. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise lorsqu'il était question d'utiliser les mots. Et comme un tas d'autres choses à son sujet, Milie l'avait compris. Elle ne lui avait pas demandé le moindre mot. Elle ne lui avait quémandé qu'un baiser.  
Pas mécontent de pouvoir reprendre ce que T-Dog avait interrompu le matin même, le chasseur avait rendu son baiser à sa belle. Laissant ses mains partir à l'aventure sur ce corps dont il n'arrivait jamais à se repaitre malgré les jours qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, le chasseur avait toujours un peu de mal à croire que ce n'était pas un rêve. Il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un comme elle. Même dans ses pensées les plus folles, une femme comme Milie était inatteignable. Intouchable. Beaucoup trop bien pour lui. Et pourtant, quand il sentait sa peau frémir sous ses doigts et sa voix murmurer son nom, il ne pouvait qu'y croire. Elle était bel et bien là, à s'offrir complètement à lui.

« _Arrête de te prendre la tête pour rien. Baise-la. _»

Pourquoi la voix de son frère venait toujours le hanter dans ce genre de moments? Peut-être parce qu'une partie de lui ne voulait que ça, en effet. Posséder son corps le temps de leurs ébats. Pourtant, Daryl détestait que cette voix le presse. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit comme ça avec Milie. Ça ne devait pas être comme ça avec elle.  
Quittant sa poitrine où ses lèvres s'étaient perdues le temps de quelques caresses fiévreuses, l'homme se redressa légèrement au dessus d'elle, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. Il sentit ses mains de femme remonter le long de ses bras, suivant la ligne de ses muscles. Puis les épaules et la nuque jusqu'à encadrer son visage. Si les mots ne s'étaient pas une fois de plus envolés, il lui aurait pu lui dire ce qu'il ressentait. Pathétique. Mais ce sentiment ne dura que quelques secondes. Le temps qu'elle prit pour le fixer, semblant attendre ce qui ne viendra finalement jamais. Puis, elle attira son visage vers le sien pour l'embrasser. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à exprimer avec des mots, le chasseur tenta de le mettre dans ce baiser et dans tous les gestes qui suivirent. Il lui fit l'amour lentement, sans égard pour le temps. Il ne céda pas à ses suppliques quand elle le pria de se faire plus pressant. Il ne céda pas à sa propre envie quand les sensations devinrent plus intenses. Ce ne fut que de longues minutes plus tard, le corps tremblant, la peau perlée de sueur qu'il se détacha d'elle. Encore quelques minutes passèrent, meublées par leur souffle irrégulier qui finit par se calmer peu à peu.

Les yeux fermés à juste apprécier ce moment, Daryl sentit Milie venir se blottir contre lui. Elle lui mordilla légèrement l'oreille avant d'y murmurer :

« Je te l'avais dit que je reviendrais. »

Si bouffer de rire n'était pas dans ses habitudes, ça ne l'empêcha pas de le faire à cet instant. Un rire léger s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il pouvait sentir le sourire de la jeune femme contre son cou. Il y sentit ensuite un baiser, pendant que son rire s'évanouissait doucement. Personne n'avait eu cette faculté avant elle. Le faire rire. De la part des autres, rire lui avait toujours paru comme étant quelque chose de simple et il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas aussi aisément que ces gens. Maintenant il s'en fichait complètement. Qu'elle arrive à ce prodige ne faisait qu'ajouter à toutes ces autres choses qui la rendaient extraordinaire.  
Ce doux moment partagé n'apporta cependant aucun sommeil au chasseur qui fixa le plafond de la pièce pendant une majeure partie de la nuit. Ce qu'ils avaient échangé n'effaçait pas l'inquiétude, ni la peur que demain, quand l'expédition rentrerait, elle ne se trouve pas avec eux. Alors il avait bêtement fixé ce plafond, écoutant les battements réguliers du cœur de Milie qui dormait tout contre lui.

Au matin, il était engourdi par le manque de sommeil. Sa tête était dans du coton et il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Espérant secrètement que tout se réglerait par la décision magique de rester au fond de ce lit toute la journée et de garder la jeune femme avec lui , Daryl avait râlé, ronchonné et bougonné encore plus que d'habitude lorsque Milie avait tiré les couvertures.

« Le stade larvaire est interdit par le règlement, debout homme, je t'ordonne » intima la demoiselle lui tirant sur le bras une fois encore.  
« Je suis le commandant en second, j'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi, femme » rétorqua le chasseur en opposant une résistance farouche, ramenant les couvertures sur lui d'un coup sec.  
« Très bien! » abandonna l'autre. « Mais si tu restes là toute la journée tu ne mériteras aucun dessert ce soir! »

Cruelle était la menace, mais pas autant que ce geste qu'elle avait eu pour se redresser. S'emparant de son poignet avant qu'elle ne se mette complètement debout, il l'avait attirée à lui bien plus aisément que ce qu'elle avait réussi à faire un instant plus tôt. Emprisonner sa taille de ses bras était puéril et complètement voué à l'échec, mais tel l'adolescent qui invitait sa copine à dormir à la maison pour la première fois, il ne voulait pas la voir partir.

« Daryl! »  
« Si tu restes avec moi, t'auras aucun raison de me priver de dessert. »

Elle soupira profondément et dans ce souffle il put très bien comprendre l'écho silencieux d'un « t'es qu'un idiot » que Milie se garda de dire avec des mots. Inutile qu'elle le verbalise, il le savait très bien. C'était idiot. Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'agir aussi stupidement.  
Se redressant légèrement en s'appuyant sur ses mains, elle croisa son regard et la répartie bien sentie qu'elle lui aurait normalement lancée à la gueule resta dans sa gorge. Elle resta accrochée sur ses yeux suppliants avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« Laisse-moi partir et quand je reviendrai, t'auras double-ration de dessert. Qu'est-ce que t'en penses? »

Il ne dit rien. Le sens caché de ces mots primaient sur leur premier niveau et l'alléchante proposition ne fit pas l'effet escompté. Elle ne devait pas y fonder grand espoir de toute manière, puisqu'elle l'embrassa avant de quitter ses bras et de se lever.

« Ne reste pas cloitré ici toute la journée. »

C'était tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de quitter la pièce. Aucune promesse n'avait été prononcée. Ça n'aurait servi à rien de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait rien promettre de ce qui aurait pu rassurer Daryl. Elle n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa capacité à revenir saine et sauve de cette seconde sortie de ravitaillement.

Plus tard – un laps de temps qu'il lui était impossible de définir – et par une quelconque connexion psychique qui lui était totalement impossible d'expliquer, Daryl fut extirpé de la chambre par les lamentations du berger allemand qui s'obstinait à gratter la porte et pleurer devant celle-ci. Si Milie lui avait clairement dit de faire sortir le chasseur de cette pièce où s'il l'avait décidé de son propre chef était difficile à dire, mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Daryl était presque aussi surpris par la personnalité de cet animal que par celle de sa maitresse.  
Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, le traqueur quitta la pièce après s'être habillé et il fit la même chose que la veille, soit aller chasser avec T-Dog, les deux hommes accompagnés par le chien. L'animal se chargeait de flairer la moindre piste potable et s'était aussi bien puisque Daryl n'avait pas du tout la tête à se concentrer sur la traque. Lui qui ne se considérait pas comme un être créatif et doué d'imagination, il devait admettre en posséder plus que de raison aujourd'hui. Il n'avait de cesse d'être hanté par mille et un scénarios sordides dans lesquels Milie ne lui revenait jamais.  
Ce mauvais pressentiment lui tordit l'estomac toute la journée et alors qu'il aurait dû déchanter au moment de voir enfin le 4x4 revenir de son expédition, ce pincement ne fit que s'accroitre. Il n'aurait l'esprit tranquille qu'au moment où il verrait le visage de Milie. Ayant ouvert le portail avec T-Dog, il se dépêcha de le refermer après le passage du véhicule avant de rejoindre l'entrée du bâtiment principal où le 4x4 s'était arrêté d'un pas pressé. Il ne courrait pas, mais c'était bien parce qu'il se retenait de le faire.

Le premier à sortir du véhicule fut Glenn. Sa mine abattue et ses épaules basses ne firent pas bonne impression à Daryl qui accéléra sa vitesse. Alvarez suivit, quittant le siège conducteur. Il se trouvait dans le même état que l'asiatique bien que le chasseur pouvait deviner qu'il cherchait à conserver son aplomb de chef malgré tout. Puis, plus rien. T-Dog posait une main sur l'épaule de Glenn, cherchant à savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais aucune portière arrière ne s'ouvrit. L'angoisse se décupla en une fraction de seconde et la dévastation s'appréhendait déjà sur le visage du motard.  
Où était Milie? Il était sur le point de poser cette question, ses lèvres déjà ouvertes, prêtes à prononcer les mots, mais Alvarez le devança. L'hispanique n'approuvait pas leur relation, Daryl pouvait le comprendre rien qu'à la façon qu'il avait de le regarder de haut, mais il se fichait complètement de ce détail. La seule chose qui lui importait, c'était Milie qui manquait cruellement à l'appel.

« Elle va bien » assura le lieutenant en faisant un pas pour s'approcher de la portière arrière du côté conducteur.

Le soldat ouvrit la porte et Daryl vit Milie. Son cœur put se remettre à battre et il retrouva le souffle qu'il avait retenu jusque là sans s'en apercevoir. Elle était vivante et entière. Mais à quel prix? Marshall ne se trouvait pas dans le 4x4. L'état de la jeune femme n'était pas alarmant, mais il s'était visiblement passé quelque chose. Ses cheveux étaient en désordre et ses vêtements débraillés. Son regard était fixé sur un point imaginaire et n'en démordait pas. Son visage était pâle, perdu entre deux expressions ce qui le rendait indescriptible.

« Milie? »

La voix de Daryl était douce, conciliante. S'approchant de la voiture, il ouvrit la portière au maximum, penchant la tête vers l'intérieur de l'habitacle pour tenter d'avoir un contact visuel avec elle. Son manque de réaction ramena l'angoisse du chasseur à son point le plus élevé.

« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé bordel? » explosa-t-il pour les deux autres.

Depuis qu'il la connaissait, cette femme avait été un rock inébranlable capable de s'adapter à chaque situation qu'elle avait rencontrée. Quand elle l'avait quitté ce matin, elle était d'humeur taquine et joueuse. Jamais il ne l'avait vue dans un état qui ne serait que vaguement approché de à quoi elle ressemblait en ce moment. Alors oui, que diable s'était-il produit pour qu'elle se retrouve ainsi?

« On sait pas » répondit Glenn visiblement sous le choc bien qu'il encaissait sans mal comparé à l'état de Milie. « On faisait les maisons deux par deux, même principe qu'hier. Toutes les dix minutes on changeait de maison, tout allait bien. Et puis d'un coup pouf, leur maison grouillait de rôdeurs. »  
« Marshall s'en est pas sorti » termina Alvarez, la tête basse.

Mais Marshall était loin de réellement préoccuper Daryl pour le moment. Il ne lui avait jamais vraiment adressé la parole, n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce soit avec lui non plus. Ça pouvait paraitre insensible, mais il se fichait complètement que le jeune soldat ne soit pas revenu de cette sortie ravitaillement. Si Marshall était le prix à payer pour que Milie lui soit revenue, alors il était même content que le militaire y soit resté.

* * *

Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Daryl? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment. C'était comme s'il y avait un voile devant ses yeux. Tout c'était passé tellement vite et pourtant c'était comme si elle avait assisté à la scène au ralenti. Ces orbes dorés soudainement envahis par la peur qui étaient disparus en un éclair. Jamais elle n'oublierait ce dernier regard qu'elle avait posé sur Marshall.  
Assise sur une chaise, elle pouvait sentir que Daryl était en train de lui retirer le chemisier carotté qu'elle portait. Lasse, l'aidant à peine dans ses mouvements, elle avait l'impression que ces os pesaient une tonne et qu'il lui était impossible de les lever. Il y eut des doigts, glissant sur la peau de ses avant-bras, puis elle vit la tête de Daryl se relever vers la sienne. Il était agenouillé devant elle.

« Comment tu t'es fait ça? »

La voix du chasseur était profonde et calme, mais Milie pouvait y déceler des traces d'inquiétudes. Elle baissa lentement les yeux sur ses bras, ne sachant pas de quoi il voulait parler, pour découvrir les marques profondes de griffures. Ce fut seulement en les voyants qu'elle commença à ressentir leur brûlure lui picoter l'épiderme. Tout c'était passé tellement vite qu'elle n'avait rien senti sur le coup…

_L'onde de choc l'avait projetée au sol. Barricadés dans ce sous-sol depuis sans doute des mois, ils devaient être prêts à tout pour se nourrir et la force qu'ils avaient utilisée pour faire sauter la barricade l'avait prise par surprise. Milie avait entendu son nom se faire hurler par Marshall avant qu'il ne se penche sur elle. Il avait passé ses bras sous ses aisselles pour l'aider à se relever le plus vite possible et ils s'étaient dirigés dans l'escalier. Les rôdeurs sortaient de la pièce dans laquelle ils avaient été enfermés avec une rapidité surprenante. Tout avait été si calme jusque là. Milie avait baissé sa garde et voilà ce qu'il en coûtait.  
Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, ils s'étaient dépêchés de sortir et Milie prit quelques secondes pour actionner le verrou avant de fermer la porte. Ceci leur donnerait le temps nécessaire pour prévenir les autres et partir de ce lotissement. Si ce n'avait été du rôdeur qui s'était mit entre la porte et son cadre, empêchant ainsi la jeune femme de la fermer. Il gronda sous le choc et s'empara du poignet de la jeune femme. Marshall vint l'aider à se libérer et l'énergie qu'elle avait mis à tiré son corps vers l'arrière la fit tomber à la renverse quand le mort vivant relâcha finalement sa poigne. Le rôdeur jeta son dévolu sur l'acolyte de Milie qui tenta de le repousser en le frappant à plusieurs reprises avec la porte. Son attention ainsi détournée, il n'avait pas remarqué l'autre mort-vivant qui lui avait agrippé les jambes. _

Comment tout s'était produit, dans les faits, Milie ne saurait réellement l'expliquer. Elle savait s'être redressée sur les coudes juste à temps pour voir Marshall se retrouver sur le dos et tiré à l'intérieur de la maison. Elle pouvait encore entendre ses cris de terreur.

_ « Milie! » _

_Elle avait rampé jusqu'à lui tandis qu'il se retenait de ses bras au cadre de porte. Quand ses bras lâchèrent, Milie arriva à lui empoigné les avant-bras. Il serra sa prise sur ceux de la jeune femme qui se servait de ses jambes pour tenter de les pousser tous deux hors de la maison. Marshall hurla aux morsures que subissaient ses jambes. Elle entendit crier de la maison voisine, mais il était trop tard. Alvarez et Glenn ne pourraient rien faire non plus. Même s'ils arrivaient à le sortir de là, il était foutu maintenant…_

_ « Je suis désolée. »_

_Puis, elle avait ouvert les doigts. Marshall tenta de s'agripper à ses avant-bras du mieux qu'il le put, mais il n'arriva qu'à égratigner la peau de Milie avant de se faire tirer complètement à l'intérieur de la maison. Dès qu'elle en eut la chance, la jeune femme poussa violement la porte de son pied droit, son nom résonnant à l'intérieur de la maison._

« Milie… Hey. »

La voix de Daryl se mêla à l'écho des cris de Marshall avant de la ramener à la réalité et elle serra ses bras contre elle, frôlant ses blessures de ses doigts tremblants.

« Ça va, c'est… c'est Marshall qui m'a fait ça, c'est… c'est pas… »

Un rôdeur. Et si ça avait été un rôdeur, est-ce que ces griffures auraient été suffisantes pour déclencher la fièvre? Malgré tout ce par quoi elle était passée, c'était l'une des rares fois où elle s'était retrouvée en aussi mauvaise posture face à des mort-vivants. Le plus souvent, les moments les plus difficiles qu'elle avait connus étaient à assortir au comportement humain décadent qui sévissait dans ce nouveau monde. Mais pas cette fois-ci. Cette fois-ci, elle était passée à deux doigts de se faire dévorer… chose qui était arrivée à Marshall.  
Avait-elle cru jusqu'ici qu'elle était immortelle? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais elle avait eu tellement de chance. Elle avait toujours su se faufiler en travers du danger qu'était les rôdeurs sans réellement y goûter. Aujourd'hui, la réalité l'avait rattrapée alors que Daryl l'avait tant mise en garde et qu'elle s'était contentée de dédramatiser son inquiétude.

« Je l'ai laissé là » souffla-t-elle après avoir retrouvé un peu de ses mots.  
« T'avais pas le choix » assura Daryl sans même savoir ce qui s'était passé.  
« Je sais, c'est pas ça le problème… … Le problème, c'est que je suis soulagée que ça ne soit pas moi. »

Elle croisa finalement son regard pendant qu'elle pouvait sentir ses yeux lui picoter à cause de la naissance des larmes. Marshall était mort, oui, d'une mort atroce qu'elle ne souhaitait à personne, mais malgré cette tragédie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la joie amère du survivant. C'était ce sentiment dévastateur qui l'avait poussée à l'isolation. Ces gens que l'on apprenait à connaître. Ces gens que l'on voyait disparaitre. Puis, le soulagement maudit de ne pas être celui qui y est resté. Elle en avait une sainte horreur. C'était injuste pour Marshall, injuste pour tous les autres qu'elle avait connus. Ils méritaient plus que ce soulagement d'avoir survécu malgré leur perte.  
Daryl l'avait attirée contre lui pour la serrer dans ses bras. Comme bien souvent en ce qui le concernait, il n'avait pas dit un mot, se contentant de lui frotter le dos pour lui signifier sa présence. Elle s'accrocha au cou du chasseur, laissant les larmes rouler sur ses joues. Son corps s'était mis à trembler. L'adrénaline s'était dissipée et elle ressentait la peur qu'elle avait vécue à retardement.  
Elle avait envie de dire qu'elle était désolée. Désolée d'avoir prit cette expédition tant à la légère malgré les mises en garde qu'il s'était évertué à lui donner. Elle voulait s'excuser pour les tourments qu'elle avait dû ajouter au rester en cherchant à dédramatiser la chose au possible. Mais le silence qui caractérisait le traqueur était apaisant, elle ne souhaitait pas le briser pour des bagatelles dont il devait probablement déjà se douter. Elle préférait rester contre lui et sentir ses bras forts la soutenir.

Cette nuit-là, elle souffrit d'insomnie et ce bien malgré sa tentative de l'éviter. Quand elle avait demandé à Daryl de lui faire l'amour, elle avait pris son amant par surprise, mais il avait obtempéré quand même. Hélas, ni les caresses, ni les baisers, ni l'orgasme ne purent déloger complètement le visage de Marshall de son esprit. Oh, elle avait réussi à l'oublié pendant suffisamment longtemps pour se concentrer sur leurs ébats, mais dès que son cœur avait retrouvé un rythme normal et que son souffle s'était calmé, il était revenu. Ce visage terrifié par la mort qu'il savait inévitable. À celui-ci se mêla celui des autres qu'elle avait connus et qui étaient disparus plus ou moins de la même façon.  
Elle avait envie de s'enfuir. Quitter ce lit chaud, s'habiller et prendre la poudre d'escampette comme elle aurait dû le faire depuis des semaines. Elle avait envie de courir. Courir à en perdre haleine. Jusqu'à ce que ses muscles lui fassent mal. Jusqu'à ce que ses poumons soient en feu. Fuir ces gens qui finiraient par la hanter comme tous les autres. Elle avait tant envie de le faire. Courir pour tenter de semer tous ces fantômes.

Mais elle ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Roulant sur le matelas pour faire face au chasseur endormi à ses côtés, elle scruta son visage dans les ténèbres se retenant d'en tracer les pourtours. Tout laisser derrière elle, elle le pouvait. Mais pas lui. Jamais lui.  
Ses traits durs et froids qui savaient la réchauffer mieux que personne. Sa voix rauque et profonde qu'elle adorait entendre grogner et marmonner le matin. Son manque flagrant d'habilités en relations sociales. Ses manières brusques et parfois même agressives. Son absence de culture. Il fut un temps où ces choses la rebutaient de l'homme qui les possédait. Il lui était donc complètement impossible d'expliquer pourquoi c'était précisément ce genre d'homme qui l'avait charmée. Il l'avait touchée. Il avait percé ses barrières sans chercher à réellement y parvenir. Et maintenant, même quand tout son corps et une bonne partie de son esprit ne voulaient que s'enfuir, elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne pourrait jamais le laisser derrière. Il avait tout de l'homme que son père lui aurait interdit d'approcher – sans parler de son âge – et pourtant… pourtant il fallait se faire une raison.

Un tendre sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se rapprochait davantage du corps de son amant. Son visage tout près du sien, leur nez se touchant presque, son sourire s'élargit encore de quelques centimètres.

« Je t'aime. »

Un murmure à peine perceptible. Ça ne troubla en aucun cas le sommeil de Daryl qui n'avait fait que marmonner vaguement quelque chose d'inintelligible en grouillant un peu. Milie n'en perdit pas son sourire, se blottissant plutôt contre son amant. Sans arriver à s'endormir, elle se sentit plus apaisée.

Quand elle papillonna des yeux des heures plus tard, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle était arrivée à dormir un peu. Ce n'était pas plus mal, puisqu'elle préférait de loin être arrivée à se reposer plutôt que d'avoir eu à subir la hantise du visage de Marshall pendant des heures et des heures.  
Ce visage qu'elle se remémora dès l'instant où elle fut éveillée et qui ne lui donna qu'une envie, se plonger le nez sous l'oreiller et s'enfouir dans les bras de son chasseur. Cependant, le lit cruellement vide ne lui permit pas de réaliser ce désir. Sans la moindre idée de l'heure qu'il était, la jeune femme s'habilla paresseusement. Lorsqu'elle fut vêtue de manière décente, elle ouvrit la porte de la pièce et le berger allemand pénétra dans la place pour quémander ses attentions du matin.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle commune, elle dut se rendre à l'évidence que la matinée était très avancée puisqu'il n'y avait personne. De la fenêtre, elle put voir Rick, Carl, Beth et Maggie dans la grande cours qui empilaient des pierres sur un brancard de l'infirmerie qui avait servi il y a quelques temps à ramasser les cadavres des rôdeurs qui peuplaient la prison à leur arrivée. Lori et Carol devaient être soit à la cuisine soit à la laverie. Pour ce qui était des autres, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Sans doute que Daryl et T-Dog étaient partis à la chasse.  
Quittant la salle commune, elle descendit à l'étage principal du bâtiment et sortit dans la cours, accompagnée par le chien qui trottinait tranquillement devant elle, comme à son habitude. La première personne qui croisa son chemin étant Maggie, Milie se contenta de la dépasser sans lui adresser un mot ni même un regard. Elle n'avait encore eu aucune discussion avec elle depuis l'exécution de Spencer et ça ne lui dérangeait pas plus que ça à vrai dire. Si l'autre partie se contentait également de l'ignorer, le climat demeurerait vivable et tout le monde serait content. Beth, qui ne lui parlait jamais en présence de sa sœur, lui glissa un sourire avant de rejoindre son aînée. Par conséquent, Milie acheva sa marche à la hauteur de Rick et de son fils.

« Enfin debout » sourit le chef en posant une pierre sur le brancard.  
« Désolé » s'excusa la jeune femme, « j'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit. »  
« C'est rien, j'ai dis à Daryl qu'on te laisserait dormir tant qu'il le faudrait. »

Milie lui sourit avant de se pencher à son tour pour ramasser une pierre de chaque main et imiter les autres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites? »  
« On va faire une tombe pour Marshall » répondit Carl qui ne s'arrêta pas d'empiler des pierres pour autant.

La demoiselle se figea de manière presque imperceptible. Carl ne s'en rendit pas compte, continuant son travail, mais Rick lui glissa un œil qui montrait bien qu'il avait remarqué sa réaction. Une tombe. Même s'ils n'avaient aucun corps à enterrer, ça lui paraissait à la fois censé et stupide. Tant d'effort pour le soulignement de sa mort, c'était louable. Mais est-ce que ça en valait réellement la peine? Depuis que l'épidémie avait frappé et redessiné l'humanité, Milie n'avait jamais pris le soin d'enterrer les morts. Souvent parce qu'elle ne pouvait se le permettre, ou alors parce que ces morts n'en valaient pas la peine et le reste du temps ça lui avait semblé être un fardeau qu'elle ne se sentait pas la force de porter. Enterrer les morts et leur dire réellement adieu, c'était peut-être ce qui l'empêchait de trouver la paix au fond…

« Tu vas bien? » demanda Rick après un instant de silence.  
« Ouais » répondit-elle après avoir vaguement secoué la tête pour revenir à elle. « Je vais bien. »

Elle força un sourire pour lui montrer sa bonne foi et cela sembla être suffisant au shérif qui se remit au travail. Milie participa également, demeurant absorbée par ses pensées lugubres plusieurs minutes avant de finalement demander :

« Et les autres, ils font quoi? »

* * *

Plaquant brusquement son dos contre un mur de briques, Daryl poussa un juron sonore avant de tirer un coup de pistolet en angle avec le coin du mur. Cette idée avait été complètement tarée dès la seconde où elle avait été proposée. Alors pourquoi était-il là? Parce qu'il estimait devoir faire sa part, évidemment, mais surtout parce que Rick lui avait demandé. Il n'avait pas encore une totale confiance en Alvarez et ce qui restait de ses hommes. Il lui avait admis se sentir plus rassuré si le chasseur les accompagnait. Qu'il ait un homme sur qui compté là-bas. Grossière erreur de s'être senti flatté par la confiance du shérif. Grossière erreur, ça oui. Et tout ça pour des stupides articles pour bébé!

« Daryl, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? » demanda Glenn à côté de lui.  
« Se frayer un chemin jusqu' au pick-up et on se casse. »  
« Et les autres? »  
« S'ils peuvent nous suivre, tant mieux, sinon tant pis. »

Daryl n'éprouvait aucun remord à laisser Alvarez, Anderson et Jackson derrière si ça lui permettait de rentrer et de revoir Milie une seule fois. Ce nouveau monde ne tolérait aucune compassion, autrement, on se faisait littéralement bouffer tout cru. Jetant un œil aux rôdeurs qui se dirigeaient vers eux, puis regardant en direction du 4x4, Daryl jura à nouveau. Ça allait être juste, mais ils pouvaient y arriver.  
Il prit une profonde inspiration, fermant les yeux une seconde, le temps de visualiser ce visage qu'il tenait tant à revoir, puis donna le signal d'envoi à Glenn. Ils s'élancèrent en direction du véhicule, tirant dans les têtes des mort-vivants qui croisaient leur route d'un peu trop près…

* * *

« Tu te fous de ma gueule? »  
« Milie! »

Le regard de Rick glissa une seconde sur Carl, mais la jeune femme se fichait bien de surveiller son langage devant l'enfant. C'était complètement stupide. Pire, c'était du suicide!

« On a besoin de ces choses. On avait pas le choix. »  
« Si, on avait le choix. Et on a pas **besoin** de ces conneries pour bébé, on se serait débrouillé autrement le moment venu! » tempêta Milie.  
« Alvarez m'a assuré que c'était faisable. »  
« Bien sûr, avec une unité de black ops, peut-être! Mais pas avec deux types de l'armée de terre, un chasseur et un geek! Ray a été formé pour se jeter de plein gré dans ce genre de situations, mais tu n'avais pas le droit de les envoyer là pour des couvertures hypoallergéniques et un paquet de couches! Marshall est mort hier, ça ne te suffisait pas? »

Rick était visiblement à court de mot et s'était aussi bien. S'il avait cherché à se défendre là-dessus, elle l'aurait peut-être frappé…

* * *

Plus le 4x4 se rapprochait d'eux et plus Daryl avait le sentiment qu'ils allaient pouvoir s'en sortir indemne. Glenn le devançait de quelques pas et le chasseur pouvait apercevoir les trois soldats se diriger également vers le véhicule. Oui, ils avaient peut-être une chance sans laisser personne derrière. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être optimiste, mais pourtant, c'était la seule chose qui tournait dans son esprit. Un regard derrière lui et le chasseur remarqua la distance qui s'amenuisait dangereusement entre eux et la horde de rôdeurs.

* * *

Claquant la porte de la petite chapelle de la prison, Milie était à bout de souffle. Elle avait eu besoin de s'évader après ce que lui avait appris Rick. Surtout pour ne pas le frapper, en réalité. Elle avait donc fait la seule chose qu'elle faisait dans ces moments là. Elle avait couru. Pourquoi avait-elle atterri là? Elle ne le savait pas vraiment. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre pratiquante ou même croyante. Malgré son souffle saccadé, elle leva les yeux sur le Jésus en bois qui était crucifié sur sa croix tout au fond de la pièce.

« Pour une fois, ça serait bien que tu sois de mon côté… »

* * *

À une dizaine de mètres de l'objectif, Glenn perdit pied, trébuchant sur une crevasse dans le bitume de la route. Il grinça à cause des éraflures dues à la percussion avec le béton et Daryl ralentit sa course pour avoir le temps de se pencher sur l'asiatique. Il l'attrapa par sa veste et le tira de toutes ses forces pour qu'il puisse se relever le plus rapidement possible. Glenn repartit à toute vitesse, ayant un regard désolé pour Daryl qui se retint de dire quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas le moment.  
Les trois militaires avaient déjà atteint le 4x4 et Alvarez démarrait le moteur. Daryl accéléra son pas de course, poussant Glenn devant lui. Ils étaient presque cernés. Ils usèrent de quelques coups de feu supplémentaires pour s'ouvrir la voie jusqu'à la boite du pick-up. Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques pas. Le chasseur pu entendre Jackson, du siège passager, hurler un :

« Dépêchez-vous! »

Ils accélérèrent du mieux qu'ils le purent et Glenn sauta le dernier pas pour s'agripper au haillon de la boite du 4x4. Daryl l'imita à quelques secondes d'intervalle. Il sentit ses doigts frôler la carrosserie pour s'accrocher finalement… à du vide. Le chasseur avait été trop court. Il dû rouler au sol pour amortir sa chute et éviter de se faire attraper par les rôdeurs tandis que le 4x4 accélérait malgré les cris de protestation de Glenn que Daryl pouvait entendre. S'attarder sur le fait que ce connard d'Alvarez avait peut-être fait exprès d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur pile à ce moment? Non, il n'en avait pas le temps. Un seul mot lui tambourinait les tempes. Survivre.  
Il déchargea tous les pistolets qu'il possédait, ne ratant pas une tête qu'il avait visée, mais malgré les rôdeurs qui tombaient, ils ne cessaient de s'accumuler. Quand le dernier fusil tira à vide, Daryl le laissa tomber pour se saisir de son couteau de chasse. Il lui était impossible de dire combien de crânes pourris il avait défoncé quand un tonnerre de coups de feu retentir autour de lui, tuant les rôdeurs les uns après les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus un seul.

Tournant et tournant sur lui-même, il cherchait à connaître la provenance de ces coups de feu, s'attendant à voir le 4x4 qui était revenu pour lui. Mais il n'y avait aucun véhicule. Une dizaine d'hommes à l'allure peu recommandable entourait la horde maintenant décédée. L'un des hommes quitta le cercle pour s'avancer vers Daryl qui demeura sur la défensive, son couteau prêt à poignarder quiconque.

« T'as une idée de la merde dans laquelle tu nous a fourré? » demanda l'homme.

Le chasseur pesta d'un souffle agressif pour toute réponse. On lui tapota l'épaule, le geste provenant de derrière lui. Quand il fit volte-face, il eut tout juste le temps de voir la crosse d'un fusil à pompe s'abattre sur son visage avant que le noir ne l'envahisse


	10. Do it for you

Wouha je suis super soulagée que vous ayez aimé le dernier chapitre! Il m'avait beaucoup fait ramé le vilain, sans doute pour ça que j'étais suspicieuse à son sujet, mais s'il a plu, alors tant mieux, c'est le principal haha

Eponyme Anonyme : T'as bien raison il était temps de se frotter un peu à du mort-vivant! Bien sûr, le groupe est dans une situation où il n'a plus a en affronter aussi fréquemment, mais je n'ai pas oublier ces choses trainantes et puantes, ne-non! XD Et merci beaucoup pour ta remarque sur la description des passages de sexe. Moi-même je ne suis pas particulièrement fan quand le côté vulgaire des mots choisis l'emportent sur le reste parce que souvent ça détone avec le reste du style d'écriture en plus de ne pas être franchement joli à lire. Je trouve qu'il y a moyen de décrire ces scènes sans tomber dans la vulgarité gratuite et suis bien contente que ce soit apprécier aussi de la part des lecteurs! Pour les réponses aux reviews... je me suis laissée emporter la dernière fois faut le dire XD, mais je pourrais aussi déblatérer pendant des heures, pratique ce talent fut pendant les rédactions scolaires muhahaha :p J'espère que la réaction de Milie te plaira!

Point de Suture : Et c'est tout à fait normal aussi te remercier à mort quand les gens mettent en favori! XD Le passage de Milie complètement déboussolée a surtout servi à montrer comment la miss encaisse les pertes. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'au début de la fic elle voulait à tout prix s'en aller et ne pas s'intégrer au groupe. Autant elle peut gérer un tas de choses sans sourciller, autant perdre des gens à cause des rôdeurs est quelque chose de très difficile pour elle. J'espère également que la réaction de Milie face à un Daryl manquant te plaira!

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere : Merci! Vraiment trop gentille et le pire, j'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais mis tout ça dans le même chapitre avant que tu le dise! Promis, la prochaine fois que je doute d'un chapitre, je ravale mon angoisse d'auteur et je le dis pas è.é ... :p Je sais pas si on peut considérer la réaction de Milie face à la mort de Marshall comme un grand tournant, mais on verra bien! Comme je prévois pas grand-chose à l'avance quand j'écris, je ne sais pas plus que vous où ça va mener XD Comme je l'ai dit à Point de Suture, c'était surtout pour montrer pourquoi elle préférait ne pas s'intégrer au groupe au début. Elle se connait et sait comment elle encaisse la mort à cause des rôdeurs. Elle ne voulait plus s'infliger ça et voilà que ça recommence! Et yup, cruelle et sadique je suis avec de telles fins de chapitre, mais y'a rien comme le suspense pour vous garder accrocher à ma fic et saliver dessus muhahaha! -et que le premier auteur qui n'en profite pas non plus me jette la première pierre! è.é Surtout ne ronge plus tes ongles ma chère, je voudrais pas être responsable du fait que tu te sois bouffé le bras jusqu'au coude o.o'

Et sinon j'aime les hors sujets alors je vous fais part de celui-ci! Je suis actuellement en train de me faire une playlist d'écriture parce que la musique me gouverne du levé au couché et que je ne saurais écrire dans le silence des oiseaux qui pépitent -vive les portables pour écrire sur la terrasse *.*- Du coup si vous connaissez des chansons qui correspondent à mes tant aimés Daryl et Milie, n'hésitez pas à me les nommer via review ou par MP, j'adore me monter des playlists qui correspondent à ce que j'écris du coup, abreuvez-moi si vous en avez envie!

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous et surtout à mes commentateurs réguliers! Ce sont les reviews qui donnent la motivation de poursuivre, on ne le dira jamais assez!

* * *

**Chapter 10 ;; Do it for you**

Milie s'était réfugiée dans sa chambre à Daryl et à elle. Avec des gestes plus ou moins absents, elle apposait la touche finale au portrait du chasseur qu'elle travaillait depuis quelques jours. Le résultat était au-delà de ses attentes puisqu'elle avait été interrompue en plein milieu de son croquis. C'était peut-être même le plus beau dessin qu'elle avait fait jusque là. Et pourtant, elle l'aurait déchiré sur le champ si ça lui avait permis d'avoir le véritable Daryl endormi au milieu des couvertures qui était représenté sur le papier.  
Après son passage à la chapelle, elle était montée à la chambre pour s'y enfermer, guettant le moindre bruit de moteur qui lui indiquerait le retour des hommes, mais surtout de son homme. Il y avait près d'une heure qu'elle se trouvait là et se sentait bien stupide d'avoir mis Daryl dans cette position pas plus tard que la veille et l'avant-veille. Elle n'en pouvait plus d'attendre!

Et après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, elle entendit les grincements caractéristiques du portail ainsi que le vrombissement léger d'un moteur qui avançait à basse vitesse. Un instant plus tard, elle quittait la chambre pour se diriger en toute hâte vers l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Quand elle arriva, accompagnée du berger allemand qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis qu'elle était réveillée, les mines étaient sombres. Elle connaissait cette aura par cœur. C'était celle de la mort qui planait au-dessus d'eux. Ray était déjà en train de discuter plus en retrait avec Rick. Quand Milie croisa le regard de Glenn et que l'asiatique s'y déroba avec un mal aise certain, le cœur de la jeune femme manqua un battement.

« Où est Daryl? »

Les yeux de Glenn se fermèrent, Jackson regarda ses pieds, Jake se mordilla la lèvre inférieure tandis que Ray et Rick cessaient de parler, posant des yeux tristes sur elle. Ça puait la pitié. Elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

« Où est Daryl? » répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme.

* * *

Où il était et comment il s'y était retrouvé, Daryl n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Sa tête lui donnait l'impression de vouloir éclater, sa bouche était pâteuse et ses muscles étaient endoloris d'être restés sans bouger dans une position inconfortable. En se redressant, il réalisa qu'il avait les poignets liés. Quelques secondes supplémentaires lui permirent de comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans le sous-sol merdique d'une vieille maison mal entretenue depuis des années. Mais ça ne disait toujours pas ce qu'il faisait là…  
Rassemblant ses souvenirs, il se remémora sa tentative ratée d'atteindre le 4x4, puis les rôdeurs qui fonçaient sur lui comme des flics obèses sur une boite de beignets gratuits. Il se souvenait s'être défendu comme un diable pour éviter de se faire mordre, de n'avoir plus que son couteau de chasse sur la fin. Puis tous ces coups de feu et ces types sortis de nulle part. Finalement, cette crosse qui venait vers son visage à toute vitesse.  
Entre ce moment et maintenant, il n'y avait plus que le néant. Mais quoi qu'il se fût passé, ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Ces types ne devaient pas être très amicaux pour lui avoir fracassé le crâne avant de le jeter au fond d'une cave qui puait la moisissure, ligoté par-dessus le marché.

Observant tout autour de lui, Daryl prenait note de chaque chose qui aurait pu l'aider à se sortir de cette situation, hélas, il n'y avait rien de vraiment utile. Sans compter que même s'il arrivait à sortir de là, il ne savait pas où il se trouvait. Aussi bien tourner en rond comme une poule sans tête pour essayer de rejoindre la prison!  
Et à la pensée de la prison, ce fut Milie qui envahi son esprit. Milie. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis sa perte de conscience, mais elle devait probablement le croire mort à l'heure qu'il était.

* * *

« Tu l'as laissé là-bas! »

Ray venait tout juste de terminer de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé. Sa voix déformée par le cri montrait combien elle était défaite d'apprendre qu'ils avaient simplement et lâchement abandonné Daryl à son sort.

« Il était foutu Milie, essaie de comprendre » tenta le lieutenant en tendant les bras pour poser ses mains sur ses épaules.

La jeune femme repoussa vivement le contact d'un geste un violent. Ses yeux rougirent rapidement et son corps était agité. Elle ne savait plus quel geste poser, ne savait plus comment se tenir. Ça n'avait aucune importance de toute façon, ils avaient abandonné Daryl. Elle ne leur pardonnerait jamais.

« C'est facile de dire ça maintenant » cracha-t-elle avec haine.

Il n'avait rien pu faire à la mort de son père. Il ne l'avait pas cherchée malgré la promesse à son ami de longue date. Il n'avait pas su mater Spencer pendant qu'il perdait la boule. Maintenant il laissait Daryl face à une mort certaine. Comment aurait-elle pu croire qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix? Comment pouvait-elle encore le percevoir en héro après toutes ces tares?

« Milie… »  
« NON! Ferme-la, je veux plus entendre tes excuses minables. »

Elle lui tourna dos, une larme roulant sur sa joue, puis elle quitta les hommes pour retourner s'enfermer dans sa chambre, le chien sur ses talons. Ce ne fut qu'une fois dans la pièce, le dos contre la porte, qu'elle éclata en sanglots. Elle glissa le long de la paroi jusqu'à se retrouver accroupi au sol, serrant ses genoux contre elle. Le berger vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Sensible à sa peine, il émettait des sons aigus et trainants, venant poser la tête contre sa cuisse.

* * *

À l'aide de ses dents, Daryl cherchait depuis il ne saurait dire combien de temps à dénouer le lien qui lui retenait les poignets. Tant qu'il lui resterait un souffle d'énergie, il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour quitter cet endroit et rentrer à la maison. La maison, oui. Le chasseur ne s'était jamais réellement senti chez-lui où que ce soit et, pourtant, c'était dans une prison qu'il se sentait à sa place. La prison n'avait rien à y voir, évidemment. Il ne s'agissait que de Milie. Peu importe où elle se trouvait, c'était là sa maison. C'était là qu'il se devait de retourner par tous les moyens possibles.  
Obsédé par cette idée, il redoubla d'effort sur ce maudit lien qui ne voulait pas céder. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte au haut de la cave grincer, il s'arrête net dans sa tentative, le corps tendu et prêt à peu importe ce qui allait se passer. Des pas descendirent lentement les marches de bois qui craquaient sous le poids de l'homme qu'elles devaient porter. Lorsque celui-ci apparu complètement à Daryl, il le reconnu comme étant celui qui avait prononcé quelques mots avant que le chasseur ne se fasse frapper.

Il devait avoir plus ou moins le même âge que lui. De taille moyenne, il possédait un gabarit suffisamment fort pour faire quelques dommages corporels, mais il n'avait rien d'un homme entrainé. Ce n'était pas tant ses traits froids qui ne lui inspiraient pas confiance, mais plutôt cet éclat dans ses yeux. Une étincelle perdue entre la détermination et la démence. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un fou qui se pensait saint d'esprit pour faire des ravages.  
Sans dire un mot, l'homme s'était emparé de deux chaises en bois, les posant l'une en face de l'autre à environ un mètre de distance. Il prit place sur l'une d'entre elle et, d'un geste invitant, fit signe à Daryl de s'asseoir sur l'autre. Incertain, le chasseur demeura inerte plusieurs secondes avant de finalement obtempérer avec prudence. Étant donné sa situation, ça ne pouvait pas être pire d'être docile un peu, non?

« Je m'appelle Elijah » débuta l'inconnu d'une voix calme et doucereuse.

Daryl conserva le silence. Même si ce type avait l'air accueillant, il y avait de meilleures méthodes que d'assommer les gens et les ligotés dans une cave pourrie ensuite. Comme pour les militaires à leur première apparition, ça ne lui disait rien de très rassurant. Et, tout compte fait, peut-être que son instinct n'était pas aussi défaillant qu'il l'avait cru au départ.

« Par ta faute et celle de tes petits copains, nous avons eu cinq morts et trois mordus qu'on a dû exécuter nous-mêmes. »

Ses yeux bleus glissèrent sur le côté, puis sur le sol. Ils n'avaient aucun moyen de savoir que ces rodeurs maintenant libérés pouvaient s'attaquer à des réfugiés s'étant établis dans les environs. Il y avait également le triste fait, qu'ils n'avaient pas pensé une seconde à pouvoir causer du tord à d'autres survivants. À l'abri dans leur prison depuis des semaines, c'était facile d'oublier qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls au monde.

« Fallait pas laisser un sous-sol bourré de rôdeurs. C'est de votre faute autant que la nôtre. »

Il ramena tout aussi lentement les yeux sur le dénommé Elijah. À ce moment plus que n'importe quel autre, il s'efforçait d'avoir confiance en lui et de démontrer le plus d'assurance possible. Il ne s'était jamais laissé marcher sur les pieds jusqu'ici, il n'allait pas commencer juste parce qu'il était en position d'infériorité.

« Mon type qui vous surveillait à dit que vous embarquiez des accessoires pour bébé. Vous avez donc des femmes. Tu vas me dire où vous êtes campés et on sera peut-être quitte. »

Daryl ne put retenir sa surprise d'apparaître sur son visage. Les femmes? Était-ce donc une denrée si rare en ce bas monde maintenant? C'était peut-être parce que leur groupe en était composé pratiquement à moitié, mais le chasseur avait du mal à concevoir l'attrait particulier que le sexe féminin avait pour tous les survivants qui croisaient leur route.

« On en avait qu'une… Et elle est morte en accouchant » inventa-t-il vaguement.

Elijah l'observa dans le blanc des yeux quelques secondes en demeurant sans expression, puis un sourire carnassier poussa très lentement sur ses lèvres.

« Tu mens. C'est noble, mais fais-toi une fleur mon gars. Si tu me dis où elles sont, tu pourras rejoindre nos rangs et t'en garder une pour toi, je peux t'arranger ça. »

Le chasseur déglutit sans pouvoir se retenir. C'était presque tentant comme offre. Presque, oui. Parce que même si ça assurait une certaine sécurité à Milie, il était hors de question que les autres femmes servent de catin. Daryl ne pouvait pas laisser l'histoire avec Spencer se répéter à plus grande échelle, pas après que Milie ait risqué sa peau pour protéger Beth. Puis, de toute manière… il n'avait aucune confiance en cet Elijah prêt à dire n'importe quoi pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Se penchant légèrement vers l'avant, comme pour livré un secret, le chasseur adopta son air le plus assuré et confiant en lui-même, y ajoutant même la naissance d'un sourire entendu, pour répondre à son bourreau :

« Tu mens. »

Cette vérité n'effaça en rien le sourire d'Elijah qui hocha même de la tête pour approuver les dire du traqueur. Bien sûr qu'il mentait. Il n'avait pas besoin de promettre la femme de son choix à Daryl pour qu'il parle. Il y avait tant de moyens qu'il pouvait utiliser pour parvenir à ses fins.

« Je voulais que ce soit plus facile pour toi, mais si tu le prends comme ça… »

L'homme extirpa un couteau de son étui qu'il portait à la ceinture et Daryl le reconnu comme étant son propre couteau de chasse.

« On va devoir passer au niveau supérieur. J'espère que tu comprends que, parfois, il faut savoir employer la manière forte pour obtenir des informations. »

Même si Daryl se refusait de l'admettre que ce soit à ce type ou à lui-même, oui, il comprenait. Quand Rick avait ramené Randall à la ferme et qu'ils l'avaient enfermé dans ce petit hangar, le chasseur n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à user de ses poings pour soutirer au gamin tout ce qu'il savait. Était-ce ces conneries de karma qui se retournaient contre lui?

* * *

Quelques coups furent doucement frappés à sa porte et Milie renifla bruyamment. Elle avait beau essayer, elle n'arrivait pas à arrêter les larmes de couler. Sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge et elle fut incapable de dire à la personne qui avait frappé d'aller voir ailleurs si elle y était. Sa porte s'ouvrit lentement et Carol pénétra dans la pièce avec une assiette et un verre d'eau. C'était le soir, apparemment, et Milie avait raté le repas. Chose dont elle se fichait complètement, à vrai dire, elle n'avait pas faim et ne se sentait pas la force d'avaler quoi que ce soit.

« J'ai pas faim » réussit-elle à articuler tandis que la femme venait s'asseoir à ses côtés.  
« Je m'en suis doutée, mais je savais pas quoi faire d'autre. »

La plus jeune s'attarda davantage sur le visage de son aînée. Elle était pâle, les stries sur ses joues et ses yeux rougis montraient qu'elle avait pleuré. Évidemment qu'elle avait pleuré, en dehors de Milie, Carol était sans aucun doute la personne du groupe qui tenait le plus à Daryl.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit? » demanda la cadette après un moment.  
« Qu'ils se sont vite retrouvés encerclés. Glenn et Daryl ont du courir derrière le pick-up, mais Daryl n'a pas réussi à grimper à bord. »

Un non-sens aux yeux de Milie. Si Glenn avait pu y arriver, elle ne voyait pas comment Daryl aurait pu échouer.

« Ray a dit que c'était trop risqué d'y retourner » poursuivit Carol en chassant une larme qui venait de couler.  
« Ray est une mauviette » pesta Milie, se surprenant elle-même de comment elle qualifiait celui qu'elle considérait comme un oncle.  
« Mais ça n'y change rien maintenant, pas vrai? Aux rôdeurs qu'il devait y avoir, Daryl n'avait aucune chance » souffla l'ainée avec peine.

Milie serra les dents pour éviter de se remettre à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Elle avait eu un avant goût de ce qui se cachait dans ce sous-sol. Non, livré à lui-même, Daryl n'avait eu aucune chance. Aussi doué était-il, à un moment, il était tombé à court de munitions. Se défendre avec un couteau pouvait être relativement faisable avec quelques rôdeurs, mais pas contre une horde toute entière. Il s'était forcément retrouvé submergé pour finalement être dévoré vivant avant de devenir l'un d'entre eux. À cette vision, la jeune femme ferma les yeux très forts comme si ça allait l'aider à chasser cette image atroce de son esprit.

« On peut pas le laisser comme ça… »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire? » demanda Carol, intriguée.  
« Il n'aurait pas voulu qu'on le laisse _vivre_ comme ça. Je vais y aller, le trouver et… »  
« Tu n'y penses pas! » s'épouvanta l'autre. « Tu peux pas faire ça, c'est du suicide! »  
« Je lui dois… »

Sans lui pour la retenir, pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, probable qu'elle se serait faite dévorée toute crue depuis longtemps. Sans lui pour percer sa carapace, elle serait peut-être encore en vie, mais encore en train de trainer dans un arbre à mourir de faim et de soif à se demander si elle arriverait à voir le soleil se lever au matin. Oui, elle le lui devait. Quitte à en mourir à son tour. De toute façon, sans Daryl, il n'y avait plus aucun intérêt.

« Et va falloir que tu m'aides » ajouta-t-elle en tournant un regard empli de détermination en direction de Carol.

* * *

Maintenant suspendu à un crochet lui-même fixé à une poutre du plafond de la cave, Daryl était dans un sale état. La peau de son torse mise à nue frissonnait dans cet environnement froid et humide. Sans compter le sang… Elijah s'était amusé à ouvrir plusieurs de ses vieilles cicatrices lorsqu'il les avait découvertes. Le chasseur arrivait à toucher le sol que du bout de ses bottes, par conséquent il ne pouvait offrir aucun repos à ses bras tendus qui devaient supporter tout son poids depuis ce qui était des heures et lui apparaissait comme une éternité. Il n'arrivait même plus à garder la tête droite et elle reposait mollement contre l'un de ses biceps. Il ne sentait plus ses doigts à cause du manque de circulation sanguine, il avait faim, il avait soif, mais surtout, il avait mal. Pourtant, il souriait.

« _Y'a pas de quoi se marrer. Tu devrais lui dire ce qu'il veut entendre. _»

Daryl papillonna difficilement des yeux, les garder ouverts lui demandant une énergie qu'il n'avait pas. Une vision floue de son grand frère apparue devant lui ce qui ne fit qu'élargir davantage son sourire avant qu'il ne referme les yeux.

« Je peux pas, il va faire du mal aux femmes. »  
« _Elles méritent pas que tu crèves pour elles. _»

Il toussa. Sa gorge sèche lui picotait.

« Je dois faire ce qui est bien » souffla le chasseur plus pour lui-même que pour le fantôme de son frère.  
« _Fait ce qui est bien pour toi p'tit frère. Ils m'ont laissé pourrir sur un toit. Ils t'ont abandonné. Ils méritent pas que t'endures ça pour eux. _»  
« T'as raison… ils le méritent pas. »

Mais elle si. Elle méritait cent fois qu'il endure ces souffrances. Rien pour Milie, il ne livrerait aucune information. Elijah allait le tuer dès qu'il saurait pour la prison. La seule façon qu'il avait de protéger Milie, c'était de ne rien dire.

* * *

Grâce à la pleine lune, elles arrivaient à voir ce qu'elles faisaient. Après avoir retiré les barricades de la porte principales, elles s'étaient dirigées au hangar où les voitures et la moto de Daryl étaient stationnées pour être à l'abri des regards et donner ainsi l'impression d'une prison déserte. Plutôt que de démarrer le moteur de la jeep de Carol, elles l'avaient poussé jusqu'au portail qu'elles avaient ouvert aussi lentement et délicatement que possible pour ne pas faire de bruit.

« Tu sais ce que tu dois faire » s'enquit Milie une dernière fois.  
« Oui… je crois » répondit Carol sur un ton incertain.  
« Je t'en pris Carol, c'est important. Si Ray découvre ce que je veux faire, il va venir me chercher et m'en empêcher. »  
« Et ça ne serait pas idiot. Tu vas te faire tuer Milie. »  
« C'est pour ça que je ne veux impliquer personne… J'ai besoin de le faire. »

La plus âgée la dévisagea de longues secondes avant de finalement obtempérer en la serrant dans ses bras.

« J'espère que tu reviendras » murmura Carol à son oreille.  
« Je l'espère aussi. »

Milie se détacha par la suite doucement de son amie et pendant que Carol tirait sur le portail pour le fermer, elle l'aidait de l'extérieur en poussant sur les portes. Ensuite, elle grimpa à bord de la jeep, pris une profonde inspiration et mit le contact.

* * *

Les secondes, les minutes et les heures se confondaient. Daryl savait que c'était la nuit en raison de l'obscurité provenant de la maigre fenêtre qui éclairait cette cave sordide, mais il n'avait aucune idée du temps qu'il avait passé là. Un jour, au minimum, peut-être même plusieurs puisqu'il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé inconscient. Il perçut du mouvement sur sa gauche et arriva à tourner de quelques centimètres dans cette direction grâce au bout de ses pieds qui pouvait racler le sol en terre.

« _C'est con de t'infliger ça pour un flic minable _» minauda la voix de Merle.

Daryl soupira avant de refermer les yeux. De tout ce qui pouvait le hanter, il fallait que ce soit son frère, encore. Il aurait préféré halluciné Milie s'il en avait eu le choix.

« Rick est un homme bien » le défendit valeureusement le chasseur, sa voix montrant clairement son manque d'énergie grandissant.  
« _Ah ouais, et il était où pendant que t'étais sur le point de te faire bouffer? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour mériter que tu te sacrifies pour lui? _»  
« Je le fais pas pour lui. »

Crever pour le shérif? Non, Daryl ne le tenait pas suffisamment en haute estime pour ça. En fait, jusqu'à tout récemment, il ne pensait pas que quiconque méritait qu'il meurt à sa place. Mais tout avait changé avec elle.

« _Tu le fais pour qui alors? _»  
« Elle mérite mieux que moi. »

Et à défaut de pouvoir lui offrir ce qu'elle méritait, le mieux qu'il pouvait faire c'était de faire l'effort d'essayer d'être à la hauteur.

« J'ai pas su te retrouver… J'ai pas pu retrouver Sophia non plus… Je peux pas encore échouer. »  
« _Échouer à quoi p'tit frère? _»  
« La protéger. »  
« _Pfff, elle est comme les autres, elle t'utilise. Elle mérite pas que tu crèves pour elle. _»  
« Si, justement. »  
« _Wouhaha!_ _Elle doit faire de sacrées bonnes pipes!_ »  
« Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça! »

Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, mais sans voir la silhouette de son frère. Il soupira à nouveau, sentant qu'il perdait de plus en plus la boule.

* * *

Il lui avait fallut le double du temps pour arriver à destination. Ne désirant pas attirer l'attention en pleine nuit, Milie avait roulé avec les phrases éteins, par conséquent, elle avait conduit beaucoup plus lentement. Elle avait stationné la jeep de Carol à près d'un kilomètre de l'arrondissement résidentiel où tout s'était produit, prenant soin de cacher le véhicule où il y avait une végétation suffisamment dense. Elle courut le reste du trajet, joggant à bonne vitesse, mais sans se fatiguer pour conserver ses forces le plus possible. Avec elle, elle avait le pistolet que Daryl lui avait donné lorsqu'elle était partie la première fois, le couteau de chasse de son père et l'arbalète du chasseur ainsi que toutes les flèches. Il s'agissait peut-être d'une mission suicide, mais elle n'était pas complètement suicidaire et avait tout de même un mince espoir de pouvoir mener à bien son objectif et de rester en vie.  
Lorsqu'elle atteint l'endroit en question, le calme plat ne lui inspirait aucune confiance bien qu'il était plus rassurant que les grondements gutturaux habituels qu'émettaient les rôdeurs. Arbalète prête à l'emploi, la jeune femme repéra, malgré la noirceur, un amas de cadavres pestilentiels. Elle s'en approcha prudemment et tira sa petite lampe de poche pour éclairer chaque visage. Il lui fallut un temps fou, mais elle finit par constater que la majorité des cadavres avaient été tués par une balle dans la tête. Quelques uns avaient eu le crâne défoncé. Milie en vint à une conclusion. Daryl ne se trouvait pas parmi les morts. Un fol espoir s'empara alors d'elle.

« Il est vivant. »

Elle sourit tout en éteignant sa lampe de poche pour en économiser au maximum les piles. Si Daryl était vivant, elle devait maintenant le retrouver. Mais comment? Par où commencer? Elle tourna plusieurs fois sur elle-même pour essayer de voir dans quelle direction il aurait pu aller. Une seule solution s'offrit à elle. Fouiller toutes ces maisons, une par une. Peut-être qu'il avait trouvé refuge dans l'une d'elles pour la nuit. Elle avait juste envie d'hurler son nom en espérant qu'il lui réponde, mais c'était trop risqué. Il pouvait rester des rôdeurs.

* * *

Le ciel était couvert, mais il faisait jour. Daryl ne pouvait pas dire depuis combien de temps, il avait perdu connaissance à un moment qui lui échappait. Quand il avait ouvert les yeux à nouveau, ses muscles lui rappelèrent à quel point il était dans une position inconfortable et il en grogna entre ses dents. Il tenta de bouger pour aider son sang à circuler, mais ça ne lui apporta pas vraiment de réconfort. Le grincement de la porte et les pas dans l'escalier lui indiquèrent qu'il avait de la visite.  
Une fois la descente de l'escalier terminée, Elijah vint s'asseoir sur la même chaise en bois que la veille et Daryl put reconnaitre sans mal son propre couteau qui pendait à la ceinture de son bourreau.

« Alors, est-ce que tu te sens plus apte à parler aujourd'hui? » demanda Elijah de sa voix calme, presque monotone.  
« Tu veux que je te dise quoi? À quoi elles ressemblent comme ça tu pourras t'en réserver une tout de suite » cracha Daryl, le dégoût qu'il en éprouvait parfaitement perceptible.  
« Ça serait un bon début » sourit l'autre. « Écoute, nous ne sommes pas des monstres. On ne va pas les tuer ou leur faire du mal. Elles devront juste… faire leur part et nous veillerons en retour à ce qu'elles ne manquent de rien. Tu vas leur rendre service au fond. Avec nous, elles auront une bonne chance de survivre. »

Un rire jaune s'échappa de sa gorge. Ce type le prenait-il pour un taré à ce point là? Comme s'il allait avaler que les femmes vivraient bien en étant de simples objets sexuels devant obéir aux mâles qui auraient envie d'elles. Daryl se considérait peut-être comme un con arriéré sans éducation, mais comparé à cet Elijah, il avait du savoir vivre et pouvait peut-être même se porter candidat à la canonisation!

« Elles ont pas besoin de toi et tes potes » assura le chasseur.  
« T'as pas l'air de comprendre. Tu vas me dire où elles sont. De gré ou de force, je finirai par le savoir. »  
« Et toi t'as pas l'air de capter que j'en ai rien à foutre de crever » argumenta Daryl sur un ton qui frôlait l'amusement.  
« Je n'ai jamais dis que j'allais te tuer » sourit sadiquement Elijah.

* * *

Elle avait passé le reste de la nuit et une bonne partie de la matinée à fouiller chaque maison. Elle avait rencontré quelques rôdeurs dispersés, soit rien d'insurmontable malgré le fait qu'elle était seule. Elle n'avait trouvé aucune trace de Daryl, mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Tant qu'elle ne le trouverait pas, qu'il soit vivant ou non, elle continuerait de le chercher quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle s'était arrêtée dans une cuisine le temps de manger une conserve sans doute tombée et oubliée puisqu'elle l'avait trouvée sous la table, puis elle avait changé de maison. Entêtée jusqu'au bout. Son père lui avait toujours dit que ça finirait par la perdre un jour. Il devait sans doute avoir raison, mais c'était sa façon à elle de faire face. Et puis, sans ça, elle n'aurait jamais su que Daryl s'en était peut-être sorti. L'espoir était mince, elle le savait. Milie avait toujours été douée d'un grand sens du réalisme, mais sans corps, elle continuerait d'y croire. Il y avait une chance pour que le chasseur soit encore en vie et elle ne s'arrêterait pas avant d'en avoir eu le cœur net.  
À l'étage de l'énième maison, elle entendit le craquement du parquet provenant du rez-de-chaussée. Songeant tout de suite qu'il s'agissait peut-être de Daryl qu'il l'avait vue entrer dans la résidence à partir de la fenêtre d'une autre maison, la jeune femme se précipita dans l'escalier pour le descendre aussi vite que possible. Lorsqu'elle arriva tout en bas, cependant, elle s'arrêta net en faisant face à deux hommes inconnus qui tenaient chacun une carabine pointée sur elle. Tout doucement, elle rejeta l'arbalète qu'elle tenait pour la laisser pendre dans son dos avant de lever les mains vers le ciel sans le moindre geste brusque.

* * *

Les dents serrées pour éviter d'émettre le moindre son, Daryl respirait bruyamment, mais profondément. Il pouvait sentir sa propre lame glisser sur la peau de son dos et la couper sur son passage lent et profondément douloureux.

« Si tu continues de t'entêter comme un idiot, je vais bientôt être à court de cicatrices à ouvrir » susurra Elijah à son oreille.  
« Ça tombe bien » grinça difficilement le chasseur, mais avec aplomb, « j'avais envie d'en avoir des nouvelles pour changer. »

Il entendit son bourreau rire alors que la lame du couteau quittait sa peau quelques secondes avant d'y revenir à un autre endroit pour continuer sa sale besogne. Il compta encore quatre incisions avant qu'Elijah ne semble juger le compte suffisant. L'homme fit de nouveau face au traqueur qui s'efforçait de ne pas sourciller sous ce regard sans âme.

« T'as du cran, je dois le reconnaître. »  
« Elijah » appela une voix provenant de l'étage au-dessus.  
« J'arrive » répondit le concerné avant de ramener les yeux sur Daryl. « Mais tu vas finir par parler. Ne bouge pas, je reviens vite. »  
« Me fais pas trop attendre, on s'emmerde grave ici tout seul. »

Elijah lui sourit encore une fois avant de le quitter pour retourner au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Dès qu'il entendit la porte de la cave se refermer et se faire verrouiller, il se mit à tirer très fort sur le crochet. La poutre où il était suspendu grinça, mais évidemment, rien ne céda.

* * *

Plongée dans le noir, Milie avait senti la voiture dans laquelle on l'avait mise s'arrêter. On lui avait bandé les yeux afin qu'elle ne sache pas où on l'emmenait, mais c'était plus ou moins raté. Elle savait exactement où se trouvait le quartier résidentiel qu'ils avaient quitté. Elle avait mémorisé chaque tournant avec soin. Au besoin, elle saura retourner à l'endroit où elle cherchait Daryl. La portière côté passager à l'avant du véhicule s'ouvrit avant de claquer, signe que l'homme qui s'y trouvait avait descendu de la voiture. Patientant quelques secondes, elle sentit sa propre porte s'ouvrir et on lui retira le bandeau qu'elle avait devant les yeux pour lui bloquer la vue. Ils avaient vraisemblablement troqué un quartier contre un autre, mais celui-ci grouillait de vie. Il y avait des hommes armés qui marchaient dans les rues, discutant les uns avec les autres. Il y avait quelques femmes ici et là qui passaient d'une maison à l'autre en portant ce que Milie devina comme être des piles de vêtements propres. À vue de nez, ce regroupement de survivants devait compter une trentaine de membres, si ce n'était plus puisqu'ils ne devaient pas tous être à l'extérieur en même temps. Peut-être que Daryl était tombé sur eux. Peut-être qu'il était dans l'une de ces maisons à se reposer.  
Sur le porche de la maison près de laquelle la voiture s'était arrêtée, Milie pouvait voir un homme appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte d'entrée. Il semblait discuté avec quelqu'un à l'intérieur, mais la jeune femme était incapable de voir un visage. Celui qu'elle pouvait voir tenait un couteau et un chiffon sale entre ses mains.

« Descend » lui intima l'homme qui avait ouvert sa portière.

Elle obéit sans broncher. Ils lui avaient pris toutes les armes qu'elle avait sur elle et, ne sachant trop que faire de ses mains, elle croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Tendant bien l'oreille, elle arriva à saisir quelques mots au vol.

« Je préfère m'en charger moi-même… … Non, cette fois-ci tu obéis à mes ordres. Tu feras ce que tu veux quand j'aurai obtenu ce que moi je veux. »

L'homme quitta le porche pour se diriger vers elle et les deux types qui l'avaient trouvée. La porte de la maison se ferma derrière lui et il essuya vaguement son couteau avec le chiffon avant de remettre la lame dans son étui. Milie déglutit en constatant que, sur le chiffon, il y avait du sang.

« Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là! » sourit-il en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.  
« On l'a trouvée pendant notre patrouille » expliqua l'un des deux hommes. « Elle était toute seule et elle n'a rien voulu nous dire. »  
« Sans doute parce que tu ne lui inspires aucune confiance mon cher. »

Et celui-là ne lui en inspirait pas plus, mais plutôt que de se laisser aller à exprimer sa répartie habituelle, Milie opta pour la sagesse. Elle n'était pas en position de se la jouer fier à bras et tant qu'elle ne saurait pas si Daryl était dans les parages, il était préférable de ne pas faire de vague.

« Je me nomme Elijah » se présenta l'homme. « Comment tu t'appelles? »

Elle le dévisagea plusieurs secondes. Il avait ce regard. Le même que Mark. Le même que Spencer. Ce regard ne trompait pas lorsqu'on y avait déjà goûté. La mâchoire serrée, elle mit quelques secondes avant de la décontracter et de finalement se tordre les lèvres en un sourire enchanté.

« Sarah, je m'appelle Sarah » répondit-elle avec toute l'assurance dont elle savait faire preuve.  
« Et tu es toute seule Sarah? »  
« Oui. J'arrive du sud-ouest. On était sept dans mon groupe… mais… »  
« Ces choses-là arrivent constamment. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu es en sécurité ici. »

Elle élargit son sourire, mais ne put retenir ses yeux de se poser sur le chiffon tâché de sang qu'il tenait encore à la main.

« Oh, ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Je faisais un peu de dépeçage pour le repas de ce soir. »  
« Vraiment? Je mis connais un peu vous savez. Je pourrais vous aider. »  
« Merveilleux. »  
« Évidemment, ça sera plus facile avec un couteau. Vos gars m'ont pris le mien. Et mes armes. »  
« Tu n'en as pas besoin ici. Chez-nous, les femmes n'ont pas besoin de risquer leur vie. »  
« Génial. Mais je me sentirais mieux si je les avais avec moi. Vous comprenez. »

L'homme hocha de la tête et Milie lui sourit encore une fois. Avec du bol, elle arriverait à l'entourlouper suffisamment longtemps pour qu'on lui redonne ses armes et qu'elle puisse localiser Daryl. Si bien sûr il était dans les environs. Chose qu'elle espérait de tout cœur. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, prendre ses jambes à son cou. Ce type lui faisait froid dans le dos et d'autant plus maintenant qu'il posait une main sur son omoplate pour la pousser à se mettre en marche afin de s'éloigner de cette maison.

« Et dis-moi Sarah, qu'est-ce que tu sais faire d'autre qui pourrait nous être utile? »

* * *

Depuis environ deux ou trois heures, Daryl s'évertuait à essayer de se soulever à l'aide de ses bras jusqu'à atteindre ce maudit crochet qui le retenait suspendu. La tâche était ardue, mais surtout incroyablement douloureuse. Dans cette position depuis déjà trop longtemps, il avait l'impression que ses muscles étaient en train de s'atrophier, sans compter toutes ces entailles qui lui donnaient que l'envie d'hurler sa douleur. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'accorder ce luxe. S'il arrivait à se défaire de cette situation, il ne devait surtout pas attirer l'attention sur lui et il savait parfaitement qu'il y avait au moins trois personnes dans cette maison. Depuis le départ d'Elijah, il avait attentivement écouté chaque son qu'il avait pu. Il était maintenant certain qu'il y avait au minimum trois personnes au rez-de-chaussée. Deux d'entre elles se trouvaient plus au nord de la maison et la troisième se tenait dans la pièce juste au dessus de lui.  
Quand il entendit la porte d'entrée de la maison s'ouvrir, il stoppa tout mouvement, écoutant attentivement. Les pas traversèrent la maison, passant au-dessus de lui, avant que la porte de la cave ne s'ouvre. Daryl darda le regard sur l'escalier pour voir apparaitre son bourreau finalement de retour d'il ne savait où.

« T'en a mis du temps » marmonna le chasseur.  
« Navré. J'ai dû accueillir une nouvelle arrivante. »  
« Parfait, dans ce cas t'as plus besoin de savoir où mon groupe est campé. T'as ta viande fraiche. »  
« J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne suffira pas à combler mes hommes à elle seule. »  
« Hey, on peut pas tout avoir pendant un apocalypse! »  
« Elle m'a affirmé savoir faire des points de sutures. Dis-moi quelque chose d'utile et peut-être que je lui demanderai de venir te rafistoler » proposa Elijah en s'arrêtant à un demi mètre de distance. « Peut-être même que je lui demanderai de t'apporter un peu de nourriture. »

Daryl bouffa du rire jaune qu'il avait adopté avec lui.

« Je suis pas si con. Si tu veux que je parle, faut d'abord que je sois en vie et pour rester en vie, tu vas devoir me filer de la bouffe de toute façon. »  
« Tu marques un point, je te l'accorde » céda Elijah. « Mais je pourrais aussi te faire très très mal d'ici à ce qu'elle vienne s'occuper de toi. »  
« C'est drôle, j'espérais que tu dises ça » l'encouragea Daryl d'un regard haineux.  
« T'as des couilles, c'est sûr, reste à savoir si tu les auras encore quand j'en aurai fini avec toi. »

* * *

Tournant en rond dans une chambre composée de plusieurs lits, Milie faisait les cents pas depuis qu'Elijah lui avait dit d'attendre là que quelqu'un vienne lui donner une tâche. Il s'agissait apparemment du quartier des femmes, mais, curieusement, elle n'avait pas la sensation que les femmes y étaient très souvent sinon pour poiroter jusqu'à ce qu'un homme passe. C'était à peine s'il y avait de banales couvertures sales sur les matelas. Vague parure pour les petites nouvelles sans doute. Elle n'était pas stupide. Ces femmes devaient toutes payer leur droit à la survie par leur corps. Ce n'était pas le premier groupe du genre qu'elle rencontrait. Pourtant, c'était la première fois que le chef lui glaçait le sang comme cet Elijah. Fouillant chaque tiroir, elle trouva divers babioles féminines. Rien d'utile, en somme. Ils devaient s'assurer que les femmes demeurent sans défense. Typique. Épouvantable. Daryl ou pas, il fallait qu'elle quitte cet endroit le plus tôt possible. Elle pourrait toujours y revenir de nuit ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle trouverait bien. Mais elle ne pouvait pas rester là. Elle se refusait de revivre ça même pour une croisade stupide où elle n'était même pas certaine de retrouver son amant.  
Ne trouvant rien d'utile au final, Milie se laissa tomber sur un matelas, soupirant fortement en croisant les bras et les jambes. Il fallait qu'elle retrouve ses armes – elle ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser derrière – puis elle s'éclipserait pendant la nuit. Se faufiler dans les ténèbres, elle l'avait toujours fait avec brio, à l'exception de la fois où Daryl l'avait empêchée de partir. Elle réussirait encore. Il le fallait.

« Sarah » tonna une voix à l'extérieur de la pièce.

Milie ne réagit aucunement au faux nom qu'elle s'était donnée. Perdu dans ses pensées, elle revoyait ce moment se jouer dans son esprit. Quand Daryl l'avait retenue. Quand il l'avait serrée dans ses bras en lui suppliant de ne pas s'en aller.

« Sarah! »

La demoiselle sursauta et se redressa sur ses pieds à la vitesse de l'éclair. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les réminiscences de sa tête, puis se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce.

« Oui, j'arrive. »

Une fois sortie de la pièce, on la guida hors de la maison. Elle marcha sur le trottoir pendant environ cinq minutes, le temps de rejoindre cette même résidence devant laquelle elle se souvenait être arrivée quelques heures plus tôt. Quand elle avait dénombré les diverses choses qu'elle pouvait faire, Elijah lui avait dit qu'il aurait sans doute besoin d'elle avant la fin de la journée. Elle n'était pas certaine de vouloir savoir pourquoi, mais, maintenant, elle aurait bien aimé connaître ce qui l'attendait. Elle fut escortée jusqu'à la cuisine où Elijah essuyait ses doigts plein sang sur le même chiffon que lorsqu'elle l'avait rencontré. Et il n'y avait aucune pièce de viande sur le comptoir. Il ne fallait pas être Einstein pour deviner que le sang devait être humain.

« Ah, Sarah! » s'enjoua l'homme en la voyant. « Il se trouve que j'ai un petit problème et tu pourrais sans doute m'aider! »  
« Bien sûr. De quoi s'agit-il? »  
« Nous avons un homme dans cette cave qui détient des informations capitales et qui est dans un sale état. Il faudrait que tu me le remettes sur pied… Je ne voudrais pas que le pauvre meurt, ça ne nous avancerait à rien, tu comprends? »

Ce ton faussement compatissant ne cachait pas son jeu aussi bien qu'Elijah semblait le croire. Un frisson parcourut la jeune femme de la tête aux pieds. De la torture. Ce type usait de la torture pour soutirer elle ne savait quoi aux hommes qui croisaient sa route. Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'être une femme observée comme une pièce de viande!

« Hum, oui, bien sûr que je comprends. Vous avez une trousse de soins j'imagine? »

Elijah eut un sourire sadique en déposant la trousse sur le comptoir et Milie se concentra au mieux pour empêcher ses mains de trembler pendant qu'elle s'en emparait. Elle la conserva ensuite fortement contre sa poitrine pour cacher le moindre signe d'angoisse. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'état dans lequel se trouvait le pauvre homme sous ses pieds, mais oui, elle ferait de son mieux pour l'aider.

« Conduit-la » intima Elijah à un homme qui se trouvait dans le dos de Milie.

* * *

Daryl ne tentait même plus de se défaire de sa position. Il n'avait plus une once de force en lui, n'arrivant même plus à garder les yeux ouverts. Il pouvait sentir son sang couler le long de ses plaies. Et malgré l'état lamentable dans lequel il se trouvait. Il était fier. Oui, fier. De toute sa vie, c'était la chose dont il était le plus fier et de loin. Il avait réussi à supporter la douleur jusqu'ici. Il avait réussi à ne rien dire qui aurait pu compromettre le sort du groupe. Même s'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il était en train de subir pour eux – ils devaient probablement le penser mort – il ne comptait pas les trahir. Pas à ce prix. En apprenant pour la prison, Elijah la prendrait d'assaut. Il s'y établirait avec ses hommes. Cet endroit était de loin le plus sûr de la région. Il offrirait peut-être aux hommes de se joindre à lui – s'il ne les tuait pas simplement – et réduirait les femmes à l'esclavage. Il aurait dû mourir au milieu de cette horde de rôdeurs. Où était la différence? Il allait mourir en protégeant Milie, c'était même une mort plus louable à ses yeux que d'être stupidement dévoré.  
En entendant la porte de la cave s'ouvrir encore, le chasseur n'avait même pas le courage de regarder. Gardant les yeux fermés, il devina au son qu'il avait cette fois-ci deux visiteurs. Le premier avait les pas lourds, presque violent. Le second était plus léger et même mal assuré dans le rythme de ses pas. Daryl papillonna difficilement des yeux et sa vision floue lui jouait des tours. Il avait cru voir Milie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être là. Pas quand _lui_ était là. Ce devait encore être une hallucination. Il devenait juste de plus en plus dingo à cause de la fatigue et de la perte de sang. Il laissa ses yeux se clore à nouveau.

« On t'a trouvé une infirmière. »

Il entendit les pas dans la terre, puis sentit un bras fort entourer sa taille pour le soulever de plusieurs centimètres. Il put ainsi dégager ses mains ligotées de sur ce maudit crochet et son corps s'affala contre l'épaule de celui qui le portait. Il fut ensuite posé sur une chaise et du s'appuyer les coudes contre les genoux pour ne pas en tomber. Il tangua dangereusement sur le côté, mais une main ferme fit pression sur son épaule pour le garder sur la chaise.

« Regarde-toi… Une vraie loque. Je t'avais dit de lui dire ce qu'il voulait entendre, mais tu m'écoutes jamais. »

Faisant un effort pour ouvrir les yeux, Daryl remarqua le moignon contre sa cuisse plus qu'il ne le sentit. Fronçant les sourcils, il leva ensuite le regard sur le visage de l'homme. Sa voix, son visage, tout ça était beaucoup trop vrai…

« Merle? »  
« Tu laisses la gamine s'occuper de toi et quand Elijah revient te voir, tu me fais plaisir et tu lui balances tout, compris? Je m'arrangerai pour que tu puisses rester avec nous après. Tu verras, tu seras bien ici. Avec ton grand frère. »  
« Merle… » répéta Daryl d'un ton absent, se demandant encore s'il s'agissait d'une hallucination.  
« Approche chérie et tu lui fais ça du mieux que tu peux! »

Le mouvement dans sa vision périphérique attira son attention et de la pénombre se détacha une silhouette qu'il connaissait par cœur. Le souffle lui manqua. Elle, ici? Mais comment?

« Milie? »

Merle eut un regard perplexe pour la jeune femme qui malgré le choc clairement lisible sur son visage haussa les épaules avec quelques secondes de décalage.

« Désolée, mais moi c'est Sarah… »


	11. No matter what, part I

Je suis bien contente que le chapitre 10 vous ait plus, comme pour les précédents! Pendant l'écriture du chapitre 11 et étant donné sa longueur rendu à un certain moment -il fait tout de même 15 pages!- j'ai décidé de finalement faire le chapitre en deux partie. Donc, si vous trouvez qu'il y a beaucoup de blabla pour pas beaucoup d'action, c'est normal, le tout se bouclera dans le chapitre 12 -qui fait également une quinzaine de pages!  
Je tiens également à dire que pour ce chapitre j'ai ajouté quelques passages du point de vue de Carol pour montrer ce qui se passe du côté du groupe pendant que Milie et Daryl sont séparés d'eux. J'espère que ces petits ajouts vous plairons autant que le reste et aussi que j'ai su conserver l'_essence_ de Carol. Vos commentaires à ce sujet sont d'ailleurs les bienvenues comme tous les autres que vous pourrez faire!

Morgane : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et surtout pour prendre le temps d'en faire! C'est toujours grandement apprécié, sache-le :) Et je sais, c'est pas gentil de couper comme ça, mais il faut bien couper à un moment XD Alors tu peux cesser de faire la moue et ravaler ton impatience, la suite la voilà! :p

Eponyme Anonyme : Oui Merle! J'avais écrit son retour avant même que TheBoneyKingOfNowhere n'en fasse mention et je pense bien que c'est un bon endroit pour des retrouvailles entre frères. Pour ce qui est du Merle "méchant" je dirais que tu risques de pas trop m'aimer dans les chapitres à venir =/ Mais je ne compte pas en laisser le personnage là, je trouve Merle vraiment intéressant et plein de possibilités. J'ai déjà ma petite idée de ce que j'en ferai plus tard alors soit patiente ;) Les chapitres sont longs surtout parce que je prends mon temps dans les dialogues et les descriptions. J'aime quand on termine un chapitre et qu'il s'y est passé plusieurs choses, du coup, pas le choix d'y aller en longueur parce que s'en tenir à 4-5 pages... Se passerait vraiment rien avec moi comme ça peut faire la taille d'un seul dialogue entre les personnages XD Sans compter que j'ai pris l'habitude de manœuvrer dans une longueur de 10 à 20 pages par chapitre quand j'écris des fics, du coup, je suis ma moyenne en tournant autour du 15 pages ici, mais c'est tant mieux si c'est apprécié! Ça me prend beaucoup de temps d'écrire des chapitres de cette longueur, mais je préfère ça aux petits chapitres qu'on lit en cinq minutes. Je trouve ça trop vite fini, on a même pas le temps de réellement entre dans le chapitre qu'il est déjà terminé =/  
Han toi aussi t'as trouvé qu'ils ont beaucoup trop étiré la sauce avec Sophia? *0* J'enlève rien à ces épisodes, ils étaient super -surtout celui avec Daryl et son Chupacabra haha, l'épisode qui rendait gloire au personnage et j'attendais ça avec impatience =p- mais ça devenait lourd de les entendre se morfondre sur Sophia tout le temps et moi aussi j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils la cherchaient depuis des semaines alors qu'avec Randall pouff déjà remit sur pieds le gamin, ok il se traine la patte, mais il marche déjà wow XD Les passages de "vie quotidienne" font en effet respirer le texte, mais moi aussi XD Et puis même si les passages bourrés d'action sont prenant, j'adore écrire ces petits moments plus tranquille, sweet, où je peux caser un peu d'humour. Ça me fait respirer moi aussi XD  
Le passage des beignets oui! Je fais parfois des comparaisons débiles -mon côté adorateur de l'humour con qui ressort des fois même si le sérieux l'emporte dans cette fic- et je me disais que celle-là passerait bien sous le point de vue de Daryl =p And yup, Elijah va apporter son lot de complication! Il faut bien un "mega evil bad guy" de temps en temps et voici celui de nos tourtereaux pour les chapitres à venir!  
Et voilà une mega review qui vaut une mega réponse, je me suis encore laissé entrainée dans mon blabla sans fin =.=' Je termine par un gros merci pour l'alerte auteur! Ça fait toujours un petit velours bien agréable ça :)

Point de Suture : Roh merci! Ouais y'a tellement peu de fic en français -j'ai dû me rabattre sur une en anglais en attendant le retour de TheBoneyKingOfNowhere parce que moi j'ai rien à lire là XD- que ça me pousse même à ne surtout pas lâcher celle-là XD En plus d'avoir été hantée par des idées pour une autre, mais je dois être sage, une fic à la fois si je veux pas me perdre dans les tréfonds de mon imagination qui sait jamais quand se taire è.é  
Je suis vraiment contente que le retour de Merle soit apprécié, en espérant qu'il le demeure après les prochaines chapitres é.è Mais comme déjà dit, je lui réserve des trucs qui, je pense, seront sympa pour le personnage, alors ne désespérez pas! Tout comme pour Milie qui a l'idée stupide de courir à la mort en cherchant Daryl =p Certes, c'était qu'une façon pour qu'elle se retrouve dans le même camp de survivants que lui, mais j'espérais que ça ne sorte pas trop exagéré non plus du coup, je constate que le fait de partir à la recherche d'un Daryl-rôdeur a bien fait passé le tout! Je trouvais plus réaliste qu'elle parte à sa recherche en le pensant mort et que ça ajoutait même davantage de profondeur à leur relation ^^

Bref, sur ce, je termine mon blabla d'auteur qui est encore sorti en roman XD Place à la suite et bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Chapter 11 ;; No matter what, part I**

Au moment où elle l'avait vu, son cœur avait manqué un battement et ne semblait plus vouloir repartir. Daryl. Il était vivant, mais à quel prix? La peau de son torse et de son dos était charcutée. Elle connaissait son corps à présent, elle pouvait dire d'un simple coup d'œil que ces entailles avaient été faites là où se trouvaient les cicatrices de son amant.

« Milie? »

Elle se sentit défaillir en entendant sa voix prononcer son surnom. Le regard de l'homme qui l'avait conduit à lui – et qui était apparemment son frère! – la ramena cependant à la réalité et elle haussa les épaules d'une manière qui se voulait à la fois navrée et désinvolte.

« Désolée, mais moi c'est Sarah… »

Elle se rapprocha davantage de lui, posant la trousse de soins au sol en s'agenouillant près de du chasseur qui avait du mal à rester assis tant il semblait à bout de forces.

« Il va me falloir de l'eau pour nettoyer ses plaies » poursuivit-elle en glissant un œil sur l'ainé Dixon.  
« Je suis pas supposé te laisser toute seule avec lui trésor. »  
« Si tu veux que je fasse de mon mieux, _trésor_, tu vas me chercher de l'eau. Pigé? À moins que tu veuilles qu'il fasse de l'infection et qu'il crève dans la semaine. »

Merle marmonna entre ses dents en se redressant pour se diriger vers l'escalier. Pendant qu'il le montait, il continuait de bougonner et malgré toutes les surprises récentes, Milie ne put s'empêcher de songer que ces deux là étaient forcément parents. Dès qu'elle sut qu'il avait quitté la cave, Milie s'empara du visage de Daryl pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Il fallut plusieurs secondes à l'homme pour réagir et lorsqu'il répondit enfin à son baiser, elle pouvait sentir combien il manquait d'énergie.

« Milie » répéta-t-il maintenant sûr de lui.  
« Shhhh, tais-toi » intima-t-elle du plus bas qu'elle le pouvait afin que personne ne puisse l'entendre.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? » souffla-t-il lui aussi en murmurant.  
« Je te cherchais qu'est-ce que tu crois. Je suis tombée sur deux types qui m'ont amenée ici. »  
« T'aurais dû les tuer et te sauver. C'est pas un endroit pour toi. »  
« Merci, j'avais cru remarquer! » tonna la jeune femme en conservant sa voix basse.  
« Tu vas te sauver d'accord. Dès cette nuit, dès que tu peux, tu pars d'ici.  
« Je partirai pas sans toi. »  
« Je tiendrai même pas jusqu'en haut de l'escalier. »  
« Raison de plus pour rester. Je vais m'occuper de toi et on partira quand tu seras plus en forme. »  
« Il veut savoir où est le groupe. Il veut les femmes. Milie tu dois pas rester une seconde de plus, tu comprends? »  
« J'avais déjà compris avant que tu le dises t'inquiète » assura-t-elle en lui caressant doucement le visage. « On va rentrer, tous les deux, fais-moi confiance. »

Elle l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, mais se détacha brusquement de lui quand elle entendit les pas dans l'escalier. Merle revenait avec un bol à mélanger rempli d'eau et un linge à vaisselle propre. Il descendait lentement, ayant du mal à tenir le bol avec une main et un moignon, mais il réussit à se rendre à destination sans trop renverser d'eau. Milie lui prit le bol et le posa à côté de la trousse.

« Tu peux nous laisser, je m'occupe de lui » intima-t-elle en commençant à tremper le linge dans l'eau.  
« Elijah m'a dit de rester. »  
« Je n'aime pas avoir quelqu'un au dessus de mon épaule quand je travaille. Je ne compte pas m'enfuir alors soit tranquille. Remonte et fixe la porte je m'en fou, mais tu vas me rendre folle si tu reste là. »

Merle gronda et la jeune femme croisa le regard de Daryl qui ne semblait pas emballé par cette démonstration de caractère. Elle lui glissa une expression rassurante avant de se tourner vers l'ainé, soudainement plus aguicheuse.

« Écoute, laisse-moi soigner ton frère à ma manière et puis ensuite je m'occuperai de toi. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis? »

Elle alla jusqu'à se mordiller la lèvre de manière assez suggestive et cela sembla faire son effet. Le grondement suivant était beaucoup plus enchanté que le dernier. Merle quitta donc la cave avec ravissement et Milie expira profondément, soulagée que le stratagème ait marché. Elle put alors reporter toute son attention sur son amant qui tanguait dangereusement.

« Doucement » susurra-t-elle en le retenant de tomber. « Viens là. »

Elle le guida pour qu'il s'assoie à même le sol et qu'il puisse s'appuyer à la chaise. Elle dénoua ensuite la corde qui lui entravait les poignets, glissant les doigts sur sa peau irritée. Elle porta finalement une main à son visage. Elle avait tellement cru qu'il était mort qu'elle avait du mal à réaliser qu'il se trouvait vraiment là.

* * *

Boire de l'eau lui fit du bien. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait réellement reprendre des forces qu'en mangeant quelque chose, mais boire ces longues gorgées d'eau lui faisait un bien atroce. Il devait en avoir bu la moitié avant que Milie écarte le bol de ses lèvres et le repose par terre.

« Tu dois m'en laisser. » lui dit-elle d'une voix incroyablement douce.  
« Ne fait pas ça. »

S'emparant du linge à vaisselle pour le tremper à nouveau dans l'eau avant de l'essorer au dessus du bol, Milie tendit ensuite la main vers son torse pour commencer à nettoyer sa peau tailladée.

« J'étais sérieuse à propos de l'infection tu sais. »  
« Non pas ça » rétorqua-t-il en fermant les yeux pour apprécier davantage le contact de ses doigts sur son torse. « Mon frère. Couche pas avec lui. »  
« Daryl, regarde-moi. »

Il fit l'effort d'ouvrir les yeux, les ancrant dans ceux de la jeune femme qui était tout pour lui. Elle porta une main à son visage pour en caresser tendrement la joue. Il fallait qu'elle parte de là tout de suite. Que ce soit son frère ou n'importe qui d'autre, il ne supporterait pas qu'un homme pose les mains sur elle.

« Je lui ai dis ce que je devais dire pour pouvoir être seule avec toi. Tu me connais mieux que ça voyons. Je vais me débrouiller, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Mais elle ne lui avait pas assuré qu'elle ne coucherait pas avec lui et il savait parfaitement pourquoi. Parce qu'elle était une survivante. Parce qu'elle n'hésiterait pas à faire tout ce qu'elle devrait faire. C'était pour ça qu'il fallait qu'elle se sauve. Parce qu'elle était capable de donner son corps à n'importe quel homme présent dans cet endroit si ça lui permettait d'atteindre son objectif. Et Daryl ne pouvait se résoudre à cette idée. Il ne méritait pas qu'elle s'abaisse à de telles horreurs pour lui.

« D'ailleurs, je savais pas que ton frère était toujours vivant » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton léger en poursuivant sa besogne de nettoyer ses blessures.  
« J'étais sûr qu'il était mort. Milie… »

Il chercha son regard en inclinant la tête, mais elle demeura obstinément fixée sur son torse pour le nettoyer. De temps à autres, elle remettait le linge à l'eau, puis l'essorait avant de continuer. Les muscles de ses bras étaient raides et ne voulaient surtout pas bouger, mais le chasseur serra les dents et les leva tout de même pour pouvoir s'emparer des poignets de son amante. En la forçant ainsi à arrêter ce qu'elle faisait, il put enfin obtenir le regard qu'il désirait. Dans ses yeux dansaient la flamme folle de la détermination. Si en d'autres circonstances il adorait cette étincelle, cette fois-ci, il redoutait le pire.

« Ne fait pas ça. Je préfère crever. »

Elle repoussa vivement ses mains, l'éclat de détermination dans ses yeux se transformant en colère.

« Je t'ai cru mort espèce d'idiot! Il est hors de question que je t'abandonne ici, est-ce que c'est clair? »  
« Pourquoi t'es là si tu pensais que j'étais mort? »  
« … … Parce que je devais te retrouver quand même » admit-elle après une petite hésitation. « D'après les autres, c'était impossible que t'ais survécu aux rôdeurs, mais… je pouvais pas supporter de penser que t'étais l'un d'entre eux. Je voulais te retrouver et… te tuer s'il le fallait. »  
« C'est stupide, t'aurais jamais dû faire ça! Et comment t'as fait pour venir toute seule? Alvarez aurait dû t'enfermer dans une cellule pour t'empêcher de venir. »  
« Et c'est précisément pour ça qu'il ne sait rien. Enfin, je crois pas qu'il soit déjà au courant… »

Daryl fronça les sourcils. Ils n'étaient pas cinquante dans le groupe. Elle ne pouvait pas juste disparaitre sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, impossible! Déjà sortir de la prison sans en laisser de trace apparente n'était pas facile, mais pour Milie ce n'était pas insurmontable, il ne pouvait pas se voiler la face à ce sujet. Alors comment avait-elle pu disparaitre sans alarmer personne? Après quelques heures, forcément, quelqu'un aurait dû remarquer son absence.

« Comment t'as fait? »  
« J'ai eu de l'aide. »

* * *

Carol revenait de la laverie avec une bonne pile de vêtements fraichement lavés. Elle avait eu besoin de s'occuper l'esprit et comme c'était le même cas pour tout le monde depuis la perte de Daryl et Marshall, on ne lui avait pas vraiment posé de questions. Lorsqu'elle arriva dans le couloir des chambres, son cœur fit un bon. Ray Alvarez, devant la porte de Milie, tambourinait plusieurs coups avant de s'arrêter et de s'appuyer les mains contre le mur. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là, mais dieu merci s'il demeurait encore devant la porte c'est qu'il n'était pas entré.

« Milie, je sais que tu m'en veux pour Daryl, mais tu ne peux pas rester indéfiniment enfermée dans cette pièce… … Milie! »

Il claqua une main violement contre la porte et Carol en hoqueta de surprise avant de se ressaisir et de se diriger rapidement vers le lieutenant. Milie lui avait demandé de faire en sorte que le reste du groupe découvre sa disparition le plus tard possible. C'était de la folie et la pauvre femme n'avait qu'une envie, tout raconter tout de suite à Ray en espérant qu'il arrive à retrouver Milie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais elle avait accepté. Pour Milie. Pour Daryl. Elle non plus, elle ne voulait pas qu'il ère comme l'un de ces morts-vivants. Et comme elle n'avait pas le courage de partir à sa recherche, elle pouvait au moins donner du temps à Milie.

« Si elle ne répond pas, c'est qu'elle ne veut pas te parler » fit-elle avec autant d'assurance que possible.

Ray jeta sur elle un regard à la fois intrigué et surpris. Prévisible. Carol n'haussait pour ainsi dire jamais la voix. Mais elle avait tenté d'être dure et convaincante au mieux. Les autres avaient jugé plus respectueux de laisser la jeune femme faire son deuil à son rythme, n'allant pas toquer à sa porte une seule fois. Ray était une autre histoire. Il s'était investi d'un rôle qui n'était pas le sien auprès d'elle et même s'il n'avait rien dit à propos de sa relation avec Daryl, Carol sentait qu'il n'appréciait guère le chasseur. Il devait être content que Daryl ne compte plus parmi le groupe au fond.

« Elle doit sortir de là. Rester enfermée n'est pas la solution » pesta le militaire.  
« C'est pas en lui criant dessus que ça va aider. Surtout pas venant de toi. »  
« Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? »

Il sembla devenir encore plus grand soudainement. Carol déglutit. Elle n'allait jamais au devant des confrontations et lorsqu'elles éclataient, plus souvent qu'autrement elle les fuyait comme elle pouvait. Quand les gens exprimaient de la colère à son égard, ça lui rappelait son mari et elle ne savait plus comment réagir. Mais Milie comptait sur elle. Elle ne pouvait pas la décevoir.

« Tu sais très bien ce que j'insinue » répondit-elle.  
« Y retourner pour lui, c'était nous condamner tous les cinq! J'ai dû prendre une décision. »  
« Laisse-lui le temps de l'avaler. C'est normal, elle aimait beaucoup Daryl. »  
« Elle le connaissait à peine. Elle s'en remettra. »

Transformer la perte de Daryl en quelque chose d'aussi banal juste parce que Milie ne le connaissait pas depuis bien longtemps lui retourna l'estomac. Cet homme avait-il seulement la moindre émotion? En dehors de sa survie, il ne semblait pas intéressé par grand-chose à vrai dire. Son attachement pour Milie était réel, certes, mais plutôt questionnable. Un homme qui se prenait pour un père de remplacement devrait normalement être plus sensible à la perte dont souffrait la jeune femme.

« Sans doute oui » admit Carol. « Elle s'en remettra parce qu'elle est forte et surprenante à beaucoup de niveaux. Mais il faut d'abord qu'elle fasse son deuil alors laisse-la tranquille. »

Le marine la dévisagea un moment. Trop longtemps au goût de Carol, mais lorsqu'il s'éloigna enfin de la porte pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations, la femme sembla soudainement retrouver sa capacité à respirer. Elle s'appuya au mur, serrant la pile de vêtements propres contre elle, un petit sourire se dressant sur ses lèvres. Elle avait réussi. D'accord, dans les faits ça n'était pas grand-chose, mais elle avait su gagner un peu de temps. Elle était fière d'elle malgré la petitesse de son acte.

* * *

Un œil fermé, dents serrées, Daryl essayait de rester de marbre pendant que Milie terminait de lui recoudre le dos. Elle faisait de son mieux pour que ce soit le moins douloureux possible, mais des points de suture sans la moindre anesthésie ne pouvaient pas être indolores. De toute manière, l'idée que plus tard elle doive jouer à la catin servante pour il ne savait quel homme qui déciderait de se la faire ce soir lui était bien plus douloureuse qu'une aiguille et du fil lui passant en travers de la peau. Mais que pouvait-il y faire? Il n'était pas en position de faire quoi que ce soit.  
Dire à Elijah ce qu'il voulait entendre et intégrer le groupe? Dire que Milie était sienne et que personne ne se devait de la toucher? Eh puis quoi encore… Elijah le tuerait sur le champ. Peut-être même qu'il violerait Milie devant ses yeux avant, juste pour le plaisir. Ce type était un cinglé complètement sadique et pervers, Daryl n'avait pas besoin d'aller jusque là pour le deviner.

« Voilà, j'ai terminé » souffla tendrement Milie à son oreille pendant qu'elle apposait un pansement sur la toute dernière plaie.  
« Maintenant fiche le camp » intima-t-il d'un ton suppliant.  
« Hors de question. Tu as besoin de manger. »  
« C'est de la folie, tu… »  
« Daryl! » coupa-t-elle brusquement. « Je vais tout faire pour te sortir d'ici, tu m'entends? Et rien de ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera changer d'avis. »  
« Même si je te dis que je trouve ça dégueulasse? »

Milie ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sorti. Il l'avait bouchée. Ça ne lui arrivait pas souvent de le faire, mais pour une fois, oui, il avait réussi. L'idée qu'un autre homme que lui voit son corps, qu'un autre homme la touche en ses parties les plus intimes, ça le dégoûtait purement et simplement.  
Le son caractéristique de la porte de la cave qui s'ouvrait ne lui donna pas l'occasion de poursuivre. Il voulait lui enfoncer dans le crâne que c'était encore pire à ses yeux qu'elle s'abaisse littéralement à se prostituer pour lui que tout ce qu'Elijah pouvait lui faire subir.

« Alors! » tonna justement le bourreau avec ravissement en descendant les escaliers. « Est-ce que notre homme va survivre? »

Milie resta les yeux fixés sur son amant tandis qu'elle rassemblait le contenu de la trousse étalé sur le sol. Elle la ferma, puis se redressa, ne se détachant pas une seconde du visage du chasseur.

« Il a besoin de manger pour reprendre des forces » répondit-elle finalement en tournant la tête en direction d'Elijah. « S'il n'a pas la force de parler vous n'obtiendrez pas grand-chose de lui, n'est-ce pas? »  
« En effet. »  
« Je peux m'en charger si vous voulez. J'aime bien me rendre utile. »  
« Tu en as assez fait » assura l'homme pendant que d'autres se joignaient à eux.

Daryl se fit soulever puis asseoir de force sur la chaise où il se fit ligoter. Une grimace de douleur se forma sur son visage, les points de suture tirant sur sa peau.

« Merle, tu nourriras ton frère. Sarah, je crois que tu as mérité un peu de repos et une bonne douche. Qu'en dis-tu? »

La déception de son frère quant à la promesse de Milie à son égard ne fit ni chaud ni froid au chasseur. S'il y avait une chose qu'il voulait encore moins que tout le reste, c'était qu'elle se retrouve seule avec ce monstre sans âme. Mais il ne put rien y faire. En ce qui lui apparu comme une minable seconde, elle n'était plus là. Partie avec Elijah. Les autres désertèrent la cave à leur tour après s'être assuré qu'il était bien ficelé à sa chaise.

« Je vais chercher quelque chose à manger et on pourra parler p'tit frère » sourit Merle avant de remonter également au rez-de-chaussée.

Dès qu'il fut seul, Daryl chercha à gigoter de toutes les manières possibles, mais il était solidement arrimé à la chaise. Trop solidement pour pouvoir bouger. Il en grogna sa frustration. Il fallait qu'il se sorte de là au plus vite. Ce que Milie prenait pour une opportunité ou une solution n'en était pas une. Merle. Il espérait que partager le même sang signifiait encore quelque chose pour son aîné. Il était sa seule chance.

* * *

« J'espère que voir ce gars dans cet état ne t'as pas trop perturbée » fit Elijah sur le chemin vers la maison des femmes.

Milie serra les poings. Le ton mielleux qu'il utilisait en parlant de Daryl lui donnait envie de lui refaire le portrait. Elle devait pourtant ravaler sa colère. De deux choses l'une, ce type était assurément plus fort qu'elle, même si la surprise jouait de son côté. Ensuite, elle avait impérativement besoin de rester dans ses bonnes grâces si elle voulait une chance de sauver Daryl.

« Il faut ce qu'il faut » tenta-t-elle. « Depuis l'épidémie, le monde n'est plus fait pour les faibles. Il faut savoir _prendre_ ce dont on a besoin. »  
« C'est exactement ma vision des choses » sourit son interlocuteur.

La demoiselle s'efforça de lui rendre son sourire au mieux. Maintenant, elle comprenait pourquoi il tenait à ce que les femmes ne soient pas armées. Avoir son couteau avec elle, sans doute qu'elle lui sauterait dessus pour lui découper ce maudit sourire de son visage, jeter ses lèvres par terre et les piétinées jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus que de la bouillie pour chat. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait mis à fermer et panser les plaies de son homme, mais une chose était sûre, il n'y avait qu'un être ignoble pour infliger ça à l'un de ses semblables.  
Et pour quitter cet endroit, il faudrait que Daryl reprenne des forces. Elle devrait donc trouver un moyen d'empêcher Elijah de l'approcher au moins pendant quelques jours. Le temps qu'il puisse mettre un pied devant l'autre sans s'effondrer. Il ne leur fallait pas grand-chose. Juste une nuit noire et un peu de chance. Ils arriveraient à se faufiler entre les mailles du filet et une fois dans la nature, ils pourraient se rendre invisible.

Ils dépassèrent la maison des femmes ce qui fit sortir Milie de ses plans d'évasion. Elle jeta un regard derrière elle, où le bâtiment s'éloignait lentement avant de poser un regard interrogateur sur Elijah qui lui glissa un nouveau sourire. Celui-ci était un poil moins sadique, troqué contre un qui sonnait plus pervers. Bien sûr, tel les monarques du moyen-âge, les chefs de clans de survivants avaient la notion répandue du droit de cuissage. C'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure, mais son _personnage_ de Sarah ne devait pas être réticent si elle voulait qu'Elijah demeure un allié sans même le savoir.

« Où allons-nous? Je croyais que la maison… »  
« Tes efforts ont mérité une douche chaude ma chère et il se trouve que je suis le seul qui possède cette commodité ici. »

La jeune femme se crispa malgré elle lorsqu'elle sentit la main de la bête se poser dans son dos et glisser lentement jusqu'à sa taille pour finalement se perdre quelque part entre la fin de son dos et le début de ses fesses. Elle avait un but. Elle était déterminée plus que jamais, mais ça ne signifiait pas qu'elle était à l'aise à ce qu'un autre que Daryl la touche.

* * *

Cela faisait quelques bouchées que Daryl avalait. La bouffe n'était pas terrible, mais affamé comme il était, c'était encore mieux qu'un repas de grand chef renommé. Il avalait vite, prenant à peine le temps de mâcher et le sourire de Merle le poussait à croire que son frère se souciait un minimum de lui. Une très bonne chose étant donné ce qu'il comptait lui demander.

« Doucement p'tit frère, faudrait pas que tu dégueules tout ça dans deux minutes. »

Le chasseur mastiqua davantage la bouchée qu'il avait avant de l'avaler tandis que Merle prenait une pause dans les cuillérées qu'il lui donnait. Observant son aîné, Daryl réalisa que, mine de rien, sa présence lui avait manquée. La manière dont son frère s'était jadis comporté avec lui était peut-être discutable, mais n'empêche que sans lui, le chasseur ne serait pas l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Merle l'avait élevé quand leur père ivre mort n'était pas en état de le faire. Il avait fait de lui un homme capable de se débrouiller, de survivre dans ce nouvel univers complètement hostile.

« Tu m'as manqué Merle » admit le plus jeune avec une franchise qu'il ne se reconnaissait même pas.

Entre eux, les frères Dixon n'avaient jamais été très prompts à partager leurs sentiments. Ce n'était pas dans leur nature. Ils étaient de ces hommes qui gardaient tout à l'intérieur et qui s'efforçaient de montrer le moins d'émotion possible.

« Je suis content que tu sois vivant. »  
« Ouais bha c'est sûrement pas grâce à cette bande de cons » marmonna rageusement l'ainé en se frottant le poignet qui n'avait plus de main.  
« On est retourné sur le toit, mais t'étais plus là » lui appris l'autre.  
« Rien à foutre! J'ai dû me couper la main avec une scie pour pas crever là-haut. J'allais pas poiroter sagement que quelqu'un vienne me chercher. »  
« Je serais venu te chercher, même sans eux. »  
« J'avais pas le temps d'attendre et voir si tu te pointerais p'tit frère et tu le sais. »

Ce manque de confiance blessa Daryl plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son frère avait douté de lui sur ce toit? Il avait pensé suffisamment fort que son cadet le laisserait pourrir là pour s'amputer la main et risquer sa peau tout seul et grièvement blessé dans une ville infestée de rôdeurs. Un coup de poing dans l'estomac lui aurait moins coupé le souffle que cette révélation.

« Bha je me suis pointé. Le problème c'est que t'étais pas là pour le voir. »  
« Oh la ferme. T'aurais fait pareil à ma place. J'ai pas élevé un idiot. Tu te serais démerdé tout seul. C'est comme ça qu'on est fait les Dixon. On attend pas qu'un con vienne nous aider, on se débrouille tout seul. »  
« Y'a des fois où on a besoin d'aide quand même » tenta doucement Daryl. « Et j'ai besoin de ton aide Merle. »  
« Pour quoi faire? »  
« Je dois ficher le camp d'ici. Tu peux pas le laisser me faire ça putain, je suis ton frère! »  
« T'as qu'à lui dire où les autres tarés sont planqués et tu seras tiré d'affaire, je te l'ai dit. On est bien ici. On a de la bouffe, on s'arrange pour être en sécurité et les femmes sont dociles. C'est presque le paradis. »  
« C'est le paradis d'être asservi par ce connard? »  
« Je suis l'esclave de personne » tempêta Merle.  
« T'es son chien ouais. Regarde ce qu'il fait à ton frère! Avant, n'importe qui m'aurait fait ça, tu l'aurais tué. »  
« Et l'autre con de shérif, tu l'as tué? »

Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils. Sa réaction fit rire Merle.

« Tu vois que t'es pas le frère de l'année non plus. T'as tes raison et j'ai les miennes. »  
« Merle bordel! Tu vas me faire sortir de cette cave avant que ce connard la touche pigé! »

Ce fut au tour du grand frère de froncer les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« De quoi tu parles? »

* * *

Les circonstances de cette douche étaient épouvantables, certes, mais ça n'empêcha pas Milie de gémir de plaisir lorsqu'elle se glissa sous le jet d'eau chaude. Une douche chaude. Elle avait tant essayé d'y arriver et voilà qu'elle pouvait enfin gouter à cette joie si simple et pourtant si rare en cette époque chaotique. Et s'il n'y avait que l'eau chaude. Il y avait du savon odorant et même du shampoing. La jeune femme se lava de la pointe des cheveux au bout des orteils avec un délice non dissimulé. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de prendre une telle douche qu'elle ne pouvait même pas dire quand en était la dernière fois. C'était agréable. Trop agréable. Elle en éprouva du remord en pensant à Daryl ligoté sur sa chaise à, sans aucun doute, se faire du mourrons pour elle.  
Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle la sentie. Cette brûlure caractéristique. Ce picotement le long de l'échine. Elle était observée. À travers le rideau de douche, elle remarqua la silhouette d'un homme appuyé contre l'évier de la salle de bain. Elijah. Ça ne pouvait être que lui. Dégueulasse. C'est le mot que le chasseur avait employé. Croyait-il que ça lui plaisait? À l'idée de devoir user de son corps pour arriver à ses fins, elle avait envie de vomir.  
Une fois rincée, elle coupa l'eau, prit une imperceptible profonde inspiration et tira sur le rideau de douche, feignant la surprise en voyant Elijah dans la pièce. Elle émit une expression gênée en sortant de la douche, les yeux de l'homme se promenant de manière gourmande sur son corps. Il n'exprimait pas la moindre gêne et ne cherchait même pas à cacher son érection naissante non plus. Pour prendre la serviette posée sur le comptoir près de l'évier, elle dut s'approcher de lui. Elijah ne perdit pas une seconde repoussant une mèche de cheveux détrempée derrière son épaule, laissant ensuite ses doigts glisser sur sa peau. Ce contact la fit frissonner, mais pas de plaisir. Plutôt de dégoût.

« Ce n'est pas très poli d'espionner les jeunes filles sous la douche » fit-elle en agrippant les doigts à la serviette.  
« Ce n'est pas très poli de mentir à l'homme qui vous accueille les bras ouverts, mais je fais avec. »

Le cœur de Milie bondit dans sa poitrine tandis qu'elle s'efforça de conserver un visage placide. Mentir? Comment avait-il pu savoir pour Daryl et elle? Elle n'avait rien dit, employé un autre prénom, n'avait laissé transparaitre aucun indice…

« Ce personnage de petite fille naïve et écervelée marche peut-être avec les autres, mais je ne suis pas stupide. Tu es loin d'être aussi innocente que ce tu cherches à me faire croire » poursuivit Elijah, ses doigts suivant la ligne de son dos puis la courbe de ses fesses.

Elle ferma les yeux, rebutée par ce touché, mais également soulagée que sa relation avec le chasseur ne soit pas découverte. Si Elijah venait à se douter de quelque chose, il allait l'utiliser elle pour faire parler Daryl ou inversement. En rouvrant les yeux, Milie avait complètement délaissé l'attitude docile qu'elle cherchait à mettre de l'avant jusque là. Sans chercher à se couvrir le corps bien qu'il s'agissait de sa plus grande envie sur l'instant, elle s'essora les cheveux avec désinvolture, comme si être nue devant ce type ne la dérangeait pas le moins du monde.

« Oups, touché » accorda-t-elle en abordant cet air farouche et sûr de lui qui lui correspondait davantage. « Mais dans ce cas tu devrais te douter que je ne suis pas stupide non plus. »  
« Oh, on ne me vouvoie plus comme une parfaite écolière maintenant? » s'amusa Elijah en attirant son corps contre le sien.  
« Je n'ai pas l'intention d'ouvrir les cuisses contre un toit et de la bouffe. Je peux me trouver tout ça toute seule. »

Ce disant, elle se détacha – avec un large plaisir non dissimulé – de lui pour enfin céder à se couvrir le corps avec la serviette. Plus que jamais, elle voulait s'enfuir en courant, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Pas nue avec une simple serviette et pas en laissant Daryl derrière elle. De toute manière, un nouveau plan venait de se former dans son esprit. _On a croisé des filles qui s'accrochaient à n'importe quel gars parce qu'elles avaient aucun autre moyen de survivre. Que tu sois pas comme ça, c'est le plus attirant chez-toi._ Les mots de Jake lui étaient revenus en mémoire. Si son indépendance et sa résistance face aux autres étaient des moyens de séduction efficaces, alors elle s'en servirait à la fois pour tenir les hommes à distance et rester dans les bonnes grâces d'Elijah. Elle espérait simplement que ça fonctionne.

« Ici tu es en sécurité. On peut te protéger » assura l'homme en quittant son appui contre le comptoir pour se rapprocher d'elle.  
« Je pouvais me protéger toute seule avant que tes gars me prennent mes armes. »  
« Mais tu ne les as plus » souligna-t-il.

Milie sourit à sa manière à lui avant de s'emparer du cerveau qu'il utilisait à cet instant et de le serrer fortement entre ses doigts. L'effet escompté se présenta. Elijah se braqua sans oser commettre le moindre geste. La bouche ouverte, il cherchait son air tandis qu'avec son membre dans sa main, Milie le poussait à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'il butte contre l'évier.

« Je sais » répondit-elle finalement. « À ce propos, j'aimerais bien les ravoir. »  
« Et t'en aller? » s'enquit l'autre avec curiosité.  
« Ça dépend de toi. Tu veux que je m'en aille? »  
« Surtout pas » murmura-t-il.

Elle serra sa masculinité un peu plus fort et Elijah en gémit entre ses dents. C'était visiblement douloureux d'une manière qu'il appréciait. Ce type était officiellement complètement cinglé! Mais c'était bon pour elle. Sa tactique portait ses fruits. Sa résistance semblait enchanter l'homme bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Tu réalises bien que tu n'auras pas ce que tu veux de moi à moins que j'en ai envie. N'est-ce pas? » s'enquit-elle en relâchant finalement ses parties génitales.  
« Je ferai en sorte que t'en ais envie. »  
« Nous verrons. »

* * *

« Ok, elle t'a recollé les morceaux, mais relaxe, le reste c'est pas ton affaire. »

Daryl soupira. Il avait essayé d'expliquer à Merle qu'il devait l'aider à se libérer sans mettre Milie en cause plus qu'il ne l'avait fait sous le coup de la frustration, mais sans succès. Son frère semblait trouver tout à fait normal que les femmes paient leur appartenance à ce groupe de leur corps. Évidemment qu'il était pour. Daryl n'était même pas certain que son ainé se soit retrouvé avec une femme dans sa vie sans qu'il ne l'ait payée d'une manière où d'une autre!

« Elle a quelque chose, c'est sûr, mais t'en fais pas, y'en a d'autre. Pis de toute façon, Elijah les garde jamais bien longtemps que pour lui. »  
« C'est bon la ferme » marmonna le chasseur entre ses dents.

Il ne désirait surtout pas se mettre à discuter des habitudes de ce monstre avec les nouvelles femmes. Rien que de savoir Milie avec lui le dégoûtait suffisamment comme ça. Il savait son amante capable de se défendre et qu'en temps normal, elle ne se laisserait pas faire si facilement, mais les circonstances étaient différentes cette fois. Elle pensait devoir le faire pour lui. Autant ça le chavirait de se dire qu'une femme était prête à tant de choses pour lui, autant ça le terrifiait. Il connaissait le dévouement de Milie. Elle s'était fait fracasser le crâne pour empêcher Beth d'être la proie d'un pervers. Pour lui éviter la mort, elle irait jusqu'où?

« Je te le dis p'tit frère. Dit tout à Elijah et tu seras tiré d'affaire. Il récompense bien les gens qui lui sont utiles. »  
« J'ai pas l'intention de lui dire quoi que ce soit. »

Se levant de la chaise où il était assis, Merle glissa une petite tape fraternelle à l'épaule de son cadet, la mine navrée.

« Alors j'ai peut-être élevé un con tout compte fait. »  
« Peut-être ouais » souffla le chasseur pendant que son frère quittait la cave. « Rien de mieux qu'un débile pour en élever un autre. »

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que son frère ose le laisser comme ça! D'accord, il était arrivé trop tard sur ce toit. Merle avait cru à l'abandon par son propre sang pendant des mois, mais il estimait avoir fait son possible dans les circonstances. La donne était différente cette fois. Qu'est-ce qu'Elijah avait fait à Merle comme lavage de cerveau pour arriver à lui faire croire qu'il était tout à fait normal de laisser son petit frère se faire torturer?

La nuit fut longue et agitée. Par moment, Daryl somnolait assez pour croire qu'il arriverait à s'endormir malgré sa position très peu confortable, mais dès qu'il se sentait quitter ce monde pour celui de Morphée, il avait cette image qui venait s'incruster dans son esprit. Milie. Son corps nu pressé contre celui d'Elijah à lui faire ses quatre volontés. Chaque fois, il en sursautait sur sa chaise et cherchait instantanément à se débattre pour se tirer de ses liens. Mais rien ne cédait ou ne lui donnait l'impression de se desserrer un peu.  
Au matin, il se surprit lui-même à constater qu'il avait un peu plus d'énergie que la veille, mais ce n'était rien de très concluant. Il avait besoin d'un repas consistant et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il n'irait pas bien loin dans cet état et ça l'enrageait. Tant qu'il ne serait pas capable de se trainer convenablement les pieds, Milie resterait là avec lui. Après l'échec cuisant de sa discussion avec Merle, il ne lui restait plus qu'un espoir et ça lui faisait presque mal physiquement d'en arriver là, mais il espérait de tout cœur que le groupe avait découvert la disparition de Milie et qu'ils étaient partis à sa recherche.

* * *

Quand Carol quitta sa chambre, elle trouva Carl assis à même le sol dans le corridor en face de la porte de Milie, le chien allongé à ses pieds. Se frottant l'avant-bras d'angoisse, la femme s'approcha de l'enfant qui tourna la tête dans sa direction en l'entendant arriver.

« Carl, qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-elle en essayant le mieux possible de masquer l'anxiété qui faisait trembler sa voix.  
« Pourquoi Milie refuse de sortir? »

Carol se mordit la langue. Elle n'en pouvait plus de porter le poids de ce secret. Milie était partie depuis plus de vingt-quatre heures. Normalement, elle aurait dû être revenue maintenant. Si elle mourrait déjà d'inquiétude dès la seconde où le portail s'était refermé, c'était de pire en pire. Elle n'en avait pas dormi de la nuit, se laissant même aller à pleurer quelques larmes lorsqu'elle avait craint le pire.

« Parce qu'elle a beaucoup de peine » répondit-elle de cette voix douce de mère qui voulait réconforter son enfant après un cauchemar.  
« Pour Daryl? »  
« Oui, pour Daryl. Et pour toutes ces choses qu'elle a vécues. Quand les gens atteignent leur point de rupture, ils se brisent et ça prend du temps avant qu'ils se sentent mieux. »  
« Tu parles de Mark et de Spencer. »

Le calme froid avec lequel l'enfant avait prononcé ces noms l'étonna. Il y avait quelques semaines maintenant que le soldat avait été exécuté par Milie, mais personne n'en avait réellement parlé tout comme de cette scène avec Mark dont elle avait gratifié tout le monde. Plus souvent qu'autrement, Carol n'y pensait juste pas pour éviter d'en être retournée.

« Je pense pas que ça ait fait mal à Milie de les tuer. »  
« Comment tu peux dire ça? Ce n'est pas rien de prendre une vie. »  
« Mais ils étaient dangereux. »  
« Oui, ils l'étaient, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne l'a pas affectée tu sais. Et puis après ça, Marshall est mort. Et Daryl ensuite. Ça fait beaucoup de choses en pas longtemps. »  
« J'aimerais la voir, je crois que ça lui ferait du bien. »  
« Je crois que quand Milie sera prête à nous voir, elle sortira de sa chambre. Tu penses pas? »

Le garçon réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'hocher de la tête. Les papillons de nervosité dans l'estomac de Carol se calmèrent un peu, mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour qu'elle puisse s'en débarrasser. Plus le temps avançait et moins il lui serait facile de couvrir l'absence de Milie. Se redressant – puisqu'elle s'était penchée pour parler avec Carl, elle fut imitée par l'enfant qui se remit sur ses pieds. Ils se dirigeaient vers la salle commune, le chien les suivant au pas, quand ils purent entendre cogner quelques coups derrière eux.

« Milie » fit T-Dog tout à fait calmement, « je sais que tu veux voir personne, mais comme il ne pleut pas, ça serait bien que quelqu'un aille chasser.

Carol s'arrêta net d'avancer, ouvrant la bouche de stupeur. T-Dog était plus ou moins devenu l'apprenti de Daryl à la chasse et hormis le défunt, la seule personne réellement douée dans le domaine était supposée être dans cette pièce!

« Je te dis pas d'y aller » continua T-dog à travers la porte, conciliant, « mais je voudrais juste emprunter l'arbalète de Daryl et avec du bol j'arriverai à attraper quelque chose… Je vais entrer, d'accord? »

Il attendit une réponse pendant quelques secondes, tout juste suffisamment pour que Carol se retourne et hurle un :

« NON! »

qu'elle ne put contenir. Mais trop tard. Quand T-Dog dirigea une tête interrogatrice vers elle, il avait déjà tourné la poignée et la porte s'ouvrit.

* * *

Quittant la maison des femmes, Milie marchait d'un pas assuré et même plus téméraire. Cette première nuit dans l'antre du diable s'était plutôt bien passée malgré ce fâcheux moment où elle s'était retrouvée complètement nue devant un psychopathe. Pourtant, elle gardait le moral se disant que ça pouvait être pire. Bien pire. Il aurait pu la forcer à coucher avec lui quand même ce qui n'avait pas été le cas. Il lui avait offert des vêtements propres et il l'avait dévorée de ses yeux pervers jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte sa maison, mais il était resté plutôt sage sur le reste. Elle avait ensuite passé une grande partie de la nuit à observer la vie que menait ce groupe quand le soleil était couché. Il y avait des rondes de reconnaissances, mais rien de très professionnel. Ils passaient constamment aux mêmes endroits, réglés comme des horloges. Prévisible pour des _civils_, mais dieu merci, Milie pouvait une fois de plus rendre gloire à son père et son éducation de navy seal. Elle avait repéré divers trous dans le filet et s'ils pouvaient la jouer fine, Daryl et elle avaient peut-être une chance de pouvoir s'éclipser de là sans alarmer personne. Tous les détails n'étaient pas encore en place dans son esprit, mais elle avait toujours été douée en jeux de stratégies. Les dernières pièces du puzzle ne sauraient tarder à se présenter à elle.  
Elle se rendit à grands pas vers la maison où Daryl était retenu prisonnier. Le plus pressant était de le remettre sur pied et elle avait une idée. Une idée culottée qui lui attirerait sans doute un ennui ou deux, mais une idée quand même. Grimpant les quelques marches du porche, elle pénétra dans la vieille résidence comme s'il s'agissait de la sienne. L'homme endormi sur le canapé – et sa catin dont les seins à l'air pointaient dans l'air frais – du living s'éveilla en sursaut quand la porte d'entrée claqua et elle entendit le plancher grincer à l'étage au-dessus.

« Putain, c'est quoi ce bordel! » s'enragea Merle en arrivant au rez-de-chaussée.

Déjà dans la cuisine, Milie fouillait les placards. Le mieux qu'elle trouva fut des céréales. Sans lait, se serait incroyable sec, mais Daryl devrait faire avec. Il aurait toujours la possibilité de faire passer le tout avec de l'eau, puisqu'elle s'empara d'un verre qu'elle emplissait à l'évier quand Merle déboula dans la pièce.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? »  
« Je suis venue m'occuper de votre type en bas » répondit-elle du tac à tac. « Tu voulais qu'il soit bien traité si je me souviens bien, n'est-ce pas _trésor_. »  
« Elijah m'a pas parlé de ça » bougonna le motard.  
« Normal, il m'a dit que c'était bon qu'après qu'on soit parti d'ici hier soir. »

Fermant le robinet, elle prit également le bol de céréales et s'arrêta devant la porte de la cave, faisant un signe évident des yeux pour montrer qu'elle attendait qu'on lui ouvre. Merle en sembla comme fouetté et secoua la tête avant de se rendre à la porte, de la déverrouiller et de l'ouvrir pour elle. Avant de s'engouffrer dans l'escalier étroit et sombre, Milie put voir l'homme du living, complètement à poil, debout au milieu de la pièce, qui s'étirait paresseusement tandis que la femme, restée sur le canapé défoncé, remontait la couverture sur sa poitrine.

« Charmant » souligna-t-elle ultimement en commençant à descendre les marches.

Une fois en bas, elle eut un sourire tendre qui se dressa sur ses lèvres lorsque son regard croisa celui de Daryl. Elle se rapprocha de lui, posant le bol et le verre sur le siège de la seconde chaise avant de pouvoir s'autoriser à le toucher. Il avait le teint pâle, mais semblait un peu plus fort que la veille, elle pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Ceux-ci se détachèrent d'ailleurs des siens après quelques secondes à peine, mais elle le força à les ramener sur elle d'une pression sur son menton.

« Je n'ai rien fait avec lui, je te jure » murmura-t-elle sincèrement, ses doigts quittant son menton pour tracer les pourtours de son visage.

Il en soupira de soulagement et elle se pencha sur lui pour pouvoir l'embrasser. À cet instant, elle aurait tout donné pour sentir ses mains rugueuses se promener sur son corps et faire frissonner sa peau de plaisir, mais chaque chose en son temps. Elle devait le sortir de là et pour ce faire, il avait besoin de ce pseudo repas qu'elle lui avait apporté.

* * *

« MAIS T'ES COMPLÈTEMENT INCONSCIENTE! »

La voie de Ray grondait comme le tonnerre et Carol ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de la tête aux pieds, son corps se souvenant des colères de son mari comme si la dernière remontait tout juste à la veille. Quand T-Dog avait découvert que la chambre de Milie était vide et qu'il en avait informé les autres, tout c'était écroulé. Ses nerfs avaient lâché et elle avait tout révélé du plan de la jeune femme.

« Elle est toute seule là dehors depuis presque deux jours! Quelles sont les chances qu'on la retrouve en vie d'après toi? »

Il ne cessait de hurler, tournant en rond autour d'elle. Lori la tenait par les épaules pour l'empêcher de perdre pied, ses genoux menaçaient de flancher à chaque seconde. Elle avait horreur des cris. C'était carrément physique comme réaction.

« Calme-toi » intima Rick d'une voix ferme et sans appel. « Milie a déjà survécu beaucoup plus longtemps toute seule. Elle a une voiture et des armes, je suis sûr qu'elle est en vie. »  
« Mais on va pas la laisser errer là-bas en espérant qu'elle revienne après avoir trouvé Daryl, si? » s'enquit le soldat Jake Anderson visiblement inquiet pour la jeune femme.  
« Bien sûr que non » assura le shérif. « Je veux Glenn, Jackson et Anderson avec moi. Les autres, vous restez ici. Pendant mon absence, c'est Hershel qui commande. »  
« Il est pas question que je reste ici quand Milie se promène toute seule là-dehors à chercher un mort-vivant! » tonna le lieutenant de la marine.  
« T'es trop émotif sur ce coup. Par conséquent dangereux pour toi-même et pour les autres. Tu restes ici et c'est Hershel qui commande, est-ce que c'est compris? » ordonna encore plus fermement Rick.

Quand il se retourna, il tomba face avec sa femme et leur fils. Il y avait un long moment qu'il n'avait pas quitté l'enceinte de la prison, déléguant toutes les tâches aux autres comme les chefs avaient l'habitude de le faire. Carol ne lui reprochait pas, pour un bon fonctionnement, il fallait que quelqu'un assure la cohésion du groupe. Elle avait fini par le comprendre au fil des semaines tranquilles qu'ils avaient passé là depuis qu'ils s'y étaient établis.

« Je dois y aller, elle le ferait pour moi, pour chacun d'entre nous » expliqua-t-il à sa famille.

Lori approuva d'un signe du menton même si Carol pouvait dire que ça ne lui plaisait pas trop que son mari quitte la sécurité de la prison.

« J'aimerais venir avec toi » fit Carl avec aplomb.  
« Non bonhomme » refusa le père, « j'ai besoin de toi ici. Tu dois veiller sur ta maman et sur le bébé. Tu peux faire ça pour moi? »

L'enfant émit un oui de la tête et Rick lui caressa le dessus des cheveux. Moins de dix minutes plus tard, les hommes s'étaient armés, avaient pris quelques provisions, étaient grimpés dans le 4x4 et étaient partis sur la route.

« Mon dieu, faites qu'ils la ramènent en vie » murmura Carol pour elle-même pendant que T-Dog, Hershel et Maggie refermaient le portail après le passage du véhicule.


	12. No matter what, part II

Aie aie aie, pardon pour l'écart entre la publication de ce chapitre et le dernier, mais j'ai passé pour ainsi dire tout ce temps loin du pc du coup, je n'ai fait aucune avancée dans l'écriture. Je vais tenter de terminer le chapitre 15 dans le courant de la semaine prochaine, du moins je l'espère parce que sinon je vais vite me retrouver à court de chapitre en réserve é.è

Point de Suture : Haha ouais, Milie est une sacrée combattante et prête à beaucoup de choses pour Daryl auxquelles lui n'est pas prêt du tout, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'a pas de limite! C'est vrai que Merle donne surtout l'impression de se ficher de son frère, mais en même temps, il faut garder en tête que c'est perçu du point de vue de Daryl, donc pas forcément flatteur pour Merle. Merci pour ta review même si elle a pris du temps voyons! Tout le monde a sa vie en dehors du pc et c'est même préférable à la no-life intégrale XD

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere : Chic, chic, je suis vraiment contente pour le commentaire sur Carol, j'espérais que ce passage précis soit apprécié parce que je l'aime moi-même beaucoup! Carol n'est peut-être pas une "badass" de la mort, mais elle livre quand même ses petits combats et j'adorais cette idée qu'elle décide de tenir tête un peu à quelqu'un et qu'elle fasse sa petite part dans quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur sans que ça ne soit énorme -faut que ça colle au personnage quand même quoi :p-  
Elijah THE bad guy de la fic pour le moment haha, yup il est tordu et pense ça tout à fait normal, mais un evil ne le serait pas sans ce trait XD Ils ne sont d'ailleurs pas au bout de leurs peines avec lui, il réserve encore quelques surprises ;)  
Pour Merle ouais, c'est sûr qu'il fait très basique pour le moment, mais comme il se passe déjà de nombreuses choses dans les chapitres actuels, je me disais que ça me donnerait juste de la matière pour plus tard! Comme je l'ai déjà dit à Eponyme Anonyme, j'ai déjà plusieurs idées avec lui, il faut juste que j'arrive au "bon moment" pour caser ces idées, mais patience, le grand frère aura ses moments de gloires ^^  
Ah Milie et Elijah, c'est étrange et tordu, je sais, mais je les aime presque autant que Milie et Daryl comme ship, tellement la relation est bourrée de possibilités. En tout cas, elle est utile parce qu'elle met de l'action tout plein haha!  
Je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies à ce point la tournure des événements et j'espère bien que ça continuera de te plaire. Pour le moment hélas je suis dans un temps mort pour ce qui est de l'écriture, mais j'ai espoir de me sortir du néant bientôt. Si ça tarde trop, je sens que je vais me refaire les épisodes de la série, ça ne pourra être que bon! XD

**Encore une fois, certains passages de ce chapitre sont écrits selon le point de vue de Carol.

**Avertissement** : la fin de ce chapitre pourrait heurter la sensibilité de certains et je m'en excuse d'avance si c'est le cas puisque ce n'est absolument pas mon intention! Vous êtes donc prévenus et puis ce n'est pas pour rien que la fic est classée M :p Mon langage n'étant pas particulièrement cru, le rating a été choisi d'avantage pour certains passages qui pourraient choquer, comme tel est le cas dans ce chapitre. Merci de votre compréhension à ce sujet!

* * *

**Chapter 12 ;; No matter what, part II**

Après lui avoir servi la dernière cuillérée de céréales, Milie porta le verre d'eau à la bouche de Daryl pour qu'il puisse boire le liquide qui restait. Depuis qu'elle lui avait assuré qu'il ne s'était rien passé avec Elijah, ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot. Comme bien souvent entre eux, c'était inutile. Ils n'avaient pas besoin des paroles pour se comprendre et leur regard, plongé l'un dans l'autre, exprimait bien plus que n'importe quel mot qu'ils auraient pu utiliser.  
Quand Daryl eut mangé, Milie entreprit de vérifier chaque plaie qu'elle avait suturée la veille pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune infection qui se profilait à l'horizon. Ses gestes étaient lents et sereins. Elle ne voulait surtout pas causer la moindre douleur à son amant qui avait déjà enduré plus qu'il n'aurait dû. Elle était d'ailleurs impressionnée par sa résistance bien qu'au fond, ça ne la surprenait pas. Ça ne faisait que prouver ce qu'elle lui avait déjà dit. Ces cicatrices qu'il croyait immondes et indignes… elles l'avaient rendu fort, capable de supporter ce qu'Elijah lui infligeait.

« Je vais devoir remonter » fit-elle en rompant finalement leur silence apaisant.  
« Reste avec moi » refusa le chasseur en cherchant à tourner la tête vers elle puisqu'elle était dans son dos.  
« J'ai pas le choix. On peut pas risquer qu'ils se doutent de quelque chose. Ils m'empêcheraient de venir te voir ou pire encore. »

Elle ne voulait pas énoncer la possibilité probante qu'ils utiliseraient l'un d'eux pour obliger l'autre à parler. Pour Daryl, elle ne savait pas, mais elle savait déjà que de son côté, elle se refuserait à le laisser souffrir alors qu'elle pouvait l'éviter. Tournant autour de lui pour se retrouver face au chasseur, elle caressa son visage avec affection.

« On sera bientôt sorti d'ici, je te promets. »

Son homme ne lui répondit rien, mais ce n'était pas grave. Qu'il y croit ou non ne retirait aucune motivation à Milie. Elle posa un baiser sur ses lèvres avant de s'emparer de ce qu'elle avait apporté avec elle pour remonter au rez-de-chaussée de la maison. Elle déposa la vaisselle utilisée dans l'évier et s'empara d'un chiffon humide. Elle actionna l'eau et commença par nettoyer la cuillère.

« Je me souviens pas t'avoir autorisée à faire la pluie et le beau temps. »

Milie sursauta. Ce n'était pas tant la voix d'Elijah, mais dut au fait qu'elle avait baissé sa garde et n'avait pas fait attention à savoir s'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre sur l'étage. Cependant, la demoiselle se reprit rapidement, poursuivant son nettoyage sans même jeter un œil en direction de l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle, bras croisés sur le torse.

« Je voulais pas te déranger pour si peu. Et puis, je pense que les manières douces d'une femme pourraient amadouer ton gars un peu puisque, visiblement, la manière forte ne fait pas vraiment effet. »

« C'est sûr que tu sais t'y prendre pour qu'un homme fasse tes quatre volontés » susurra Elijah à son oreille.

Il glissa des bras possessifs autour de sa taille, pressant son bas-ventre contre ses fesses. Il alla jusqu'à l'embrasser dans le cou et Milie pouvait déjà sentir une érection naître dans son pantalon. Ce type était le pire obsédé pervers et sadique qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré! Et pourtant, elle avait eu son lot d'hommes du genre.

« Précisément. Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, tu penses pas? » s'enquit-elle en inclinant la tête sur le côté pour finalement le regarder.  
« Humm, je sais pas. Je pourrais être jaloux. »

Il lui mordilla la chaire entre le cou et l'épaule, attirant ses hanches encore plus contre son bassin. La jeune femme contracta la mâchoire au maximum. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et elle se demanda s'il était possible de poignarder un homme avec une cuillère. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se griller. Les choses étaient encore sous contrôle et se dévoiler était beaucoup trop dangereux pour elle et pour Daryl.

« Déjà? C'est pas un peu exagéré? »  
« J'ai toujours su rapidement ce que je voulais. Je crois que ceci t'appartient. »

Il relâcha sa taille pour déposer un couteau sur le comptoir près d'eux. Son couteau. Le couteau de chasse de son père. Celui avec lequel il lui avait appris à dépecer ses prises. Celui qui lui avait permis de survivre bien plus de jours qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Tout ce qui lui restait des moments passés avec son paternel, renfermé dans une lame et Elijah venait de la poser juste là. Milie ne put retenir un sourire, délaissant la vaisselle sale pour s'emparer du couteau. Elijah coupa l'eau du robinet pour ne pas la laisser couler inutilement. La demoiselle caressa doucement le manche des doigts avant de s'en emparer fermement. Elle sortit la lame de son étui et sentit des baisers remonter le long de son cou. Brusquement, elle se retourna pour se trouver face à Elijah, tenant le couteau contre sa gorge.

« Quelques galanteries ne suffisent pas à m'amadouer. Il me manque encore le flingue et l'arbalète. »  
« Tu n'en as pas besoin je t'ai dis. »  
« Ces armes ont une valeur sentimentale pour moi » expliqua Milie. « Je croyais que tu voulais que j'en ai envie. »

Un sourire pervers se dressa sur les lèvres d'Elijah qui céda le point au parti adverse en inclinant le menton. Milie ne savait même pas ce qui la retenait. L'égorger, ici et tout de suite. Il ne pourrait pousser le moindre cri. Le temps que quelqu'un s'en rende compte, elle pouvait aller chercher Daryl à la cave et filer avec lui. Oui, elle pouvait le faire. Elle savait qu'elle le pouvait, elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle revoyait très distinctement le visage de Mark sans même se concentrer. Là, se tenant devant elle, se moquant ouvertement du mal qu'il lui avait fait en proclamant que c'était normal. Il lui avait sauvé la vie, il avait eu le _droit _ de profiter de son corps de femme même si elle n'en avait pas envie. Elijah raisonnait comme lui. Et, comme lui, elle était soumise à la tentation de lui trancher la gorge d'une oreille à l'autre. Le moment était si bien choisi. Il se trouvait là, tout contre elle, sa carotide palpitait d'un plaisir masochiste sous la lame de son couteau. Elle pouvait y faire glisser l'arme blanche aussi tendrement que dans du beurre…

« Elijah, y'a Tom qui te cherche » vint interrompre Merle en pénétrant dans la maison.

Milie resta quelques secondes sans bouger, le couteau contre la gorge de la bête avant de finalement l'éloigner. L'homme continua de sourire et se détacha d'elle. Après un regard pour Merle, il quitta la cuisine, puis sorti de la maison. Les poumons de Milie se remirent à fonctionner et l'air put y pénétrer à nouveau. Merle l'observait, mais elle s'en fichait. Cet homme la déstabilisait beaucoup trop. Plus que les autres. Il avait quelque chose qui lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens.

« Tu comptes rester plantée là toute la journée? » s'enquit l'ainé Dixon près d'une minute plus tard où la jeune femme n'avait pas bougé.

Secouant la tête, sortant de sa transe, Milie croisa son regard. Il semblait perplexe, mais la lueur d'incompréhension qui brillait dans ses yeux bleus – il avait les mêmes que Daryl, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué jusque là – soulignait à Milie qu'il n'était pas une menace.

« Je fais ce que je veux » répondit-elle finalement en déposant son couteau sur le comptoir et reprendre le lavage de la vaisselle. « Il me semble que cette partie a été clarifiée tout à l'heure, non? »  
« Je sais pas ce que tu trouves à mon frère » débuta Merle en pénétrant plus avant dans la cuisine, tandis qu'à ses mots, Milie se figeait. « Mais tu devrais laisser tomber. Il est pas très coopératif et Elijah déteste les types qui refusent de coopérer avec lui. Ça risque de mal finir pour lui. »  
« Je sais pas ce qui est pire. Qu'Elijah assassine ton frère ou que tu le laisses bêtement faire sans rien dire. »

Ce disant, elle laissa tomber le chiffon mouillé au fond de l'évier avec la vaisselle et quitta la pièce en dévisageant profondément Merle pour finalement sortir de la maison à son tour. Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air.

* * *

Carol terminait de se ronger l'ongle du pouce et décida finalement d'arrêter de faire les cents pas dans la salle commune. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et reporta tout de suite son pouce à sa bouche bien qu'il n'avait plus rien à y ronger. Tous les autres qui n'étaient pas partis à la recherche de Milie se trouvaient également dans la pièce et bien que personne ne parlait – à l'exception du lieutenant qui marmonnait entre ses dents, la tension était plus que palpable. Ray ne cessait de lui jeter des regards meurtriers, rendant Carol incroyablement mal à l'aise et chaque fois qu'elle croisait ses yeux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser les siens au sol. Elle ne cherchait pas à se défendre non seulement parce qu'elle n'en avait pas le courage, mais également parce qu'elle estimait la colère de Ray justifiée. Milie était partie et elle n'avait rien dit. Si les hommes ne la retrouvaient pas, ce serait de sa faute et ils auraient perdu un membre du groupe beaucoup trop utile pour être perdu de cette façon.

« Tu crois qu'ils vont la trouver? » demanda Carl à sa mère.

La question, pourtant innocente, de l'enfant qui avait délaissé le livre qu'il lisait mit instantanément le feu aux poudres. Ray respira fort et se tourna brusquement vers Carl qui en écarquilla légèrement les yeux de surprise.

« S'ils la retrouvent pas quelqu'un va le regretter tu peux me croire » pesta-t-il à l'intention de Carol qui déglutit.  
« Ça suffit! » intervint Lori en se levant. « Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un pour Milie c'est à toi-même. »  
« C'est pas moi qui l'ait laissée partir sans rien dire à personne » se défendit Ray, le ton de sa voix montant de plusieurs décibels.  
« C'est toi qui a laissé Daryl derrière! » rétorqua Lori aussi fort que lui.  
« Ça te va bien de dire ça » coupa Maggie avec hargne. « C'est pour toi et ton fichu bébé que tout ça a commencé. Ils n'auraient jamais dû y retourner, même si Glenn et Ray avaient trouvé cette chambre de nouveau-né. C'était du suicide, on le savait déjà. Daryl n'en est pas revenu et maintenant cette conne est partie et Glenn va peut-être crever à essayer de la ramener! »  
« Maggie tais-toi » ordonna son père, attirant la surprise de sa fille. « Rick, le mari de Lori, est là-bas aussi je te rappelle et cette conne, comme tu dis, a sauvé ta sœur. Que tu ais si peu de considération pour elle après ça me déçoit beaucoup. »

Le silence revint après les mots d'Hershel. Beth posa une main sur celle de son père, approuvant de manière muette son intervention. Carol n'en était pas mécontente non plus. La haine que Maggie éprouvait pour Milie était inexpliquée aux yeux de Carol. La jeune femme avait tellement fait pour eux d'un tas de manières. Cette aversion venait de quoi au juste?

* * *

Depuis plus d'une heure, Daryl et Elijah se fixaient. Le chasseur n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait pas sourcillé une fois, n'avait pas émis le moindre son ou fait le moindre petit geste. Il demeurait là, fixé sur sa chaise, le regard planté durement dans celui de son bourreau qui avait adopté une attitude plus détendue et sereine que lui.

« Tu sais, ma patience va finir par avoir ses limites. »

Le prisonnier ne broncha toujours pas.

« J'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. Alors ça serait bien que tu parles. »

Toujours rien. Elijah soupira et ce fut à ce moment que Daryl se permit l'ombre d'un sourire en coin. Il était plus fort. Plus tenace que son bourreau pourtant incroyablement sadique.

« Tu voudrais quand même pas infliger ta mort à ton frère que tu viens tout juste de retrouver, si? Ou peut-être que je devrais le mettre sur une chaise à côté de toi. Lui couper l'autre main, ça pourrait t'aider à te délier la langue. »

Le regard du chasseur se fit plus dur encore. Même si Merle s'était refusé à l'aider, il demeurait son frère. Son ainé avait déjà sacrifié une main pour se sauver la peau. Elijah ne pouvait quand même pas lui faire ça. Ça le vouerait à une mort certaine.

« Ça serait pas très malin de faire ça » souffla Daryl.  
« Mon dieu, il a encore sa langue! » ironisa l'autre.  
« Je lui ai demandé de me laisser filer hier. Il a rien fait. Tu charcuterais un type plus fidèle à toi qu'à son propre frère, sérieux? »  
« Si ça me dit où est ton camp, pourquoi pas? »  
« Parce que sans des débiles comme mon frère pour t'écouter au doigt et à l'œil, tu serais pas là pour en discuter avec moi. »  
« Sans ces débiles, tu serais mort » souligna Elijah.  
« Alors tue-moi tout de suite qu'on en finisse. »  
« Pourquoi tu veux tellement mourir?... Ce doit être une sacrée fille. »  
« Qui? » demanda Daryl en tentant de rester le plus placide possible.  
« Celle qui se trouve dans ce camp dont tu refuses de me dire la localisation. »

La surprise se lisait parfaitement sur son visage. D'accord, techniquement, Milie ne se trouvait pas à la prison, mais comment ce type avait-il vu aussi juste? Merle lui avait parlé? Il n'avait pourtant presque rien dit à son frère à ce sujet… à moins que son frère se trouvait réellement dans la cave aux moments où il croyait l'halluciner.

« Relaxe. J'ai un master en psychologie et un autre en profilage. Je travaillais avec les flics avant l'épidémie. Je sais déceler les pourquoi et les comment sans qu'on me les dise. »  
« Y'a rien comme un cinglé pour en comprendre un autre, pas vrai? »  
« On peut voir ça comme ça » sourit le psychopathe en question. « Alors, parle-moi un peu d'elle! Ça me surprend que t'ais une copine. Tu m'as pas l'air d'être dans le genre relations de couple. »

Le chasseur retourna à nouveau se camper dans le silence. Il était hors de question qu'il révèle quoi que ce soit à ce fou. Milie méritait peut-être un éloge, si ce n'était plusieurs, mais jamais ce type ne saurait combien elle était merveilleuse pour lui.

« Mais de nos jours, ce sont les hommes comme toi qui ont la cote. Ceux qui ont la mentalité pour survivre. Les femmes faibles se collent à vous comme la mouche sur le miel. Mais je pari que la tienne, c'est une battante » poursuivit calmement Elijah, son visage transpirant un amusement certain à faire son raisonnement. « Forcément, un type comme toi ne s'intéresse pas aux femmes faibles. Je me trompe? »

Daryl gronda malgré lui. Il haïssait ce gars au point de vouloir lui arracher les yeux et les lui enfoncer au creux de la gorge. Sa réaction plut cependant beaucoup au bourreau qui sourit de plus belle, échappant même un petit rire contenté. Il se pencha sur son prisonnier avec flegme et un poil de vantardise.

« Ça tombe bien, j'adore les femmes avec du caractère. Ce sont de loin les plus intéressantes. »  
« Celle-là te tuerait sans même sourciller » assura Daryl avec fierté en resongeant au moment où elle avait égorgé Mark.  
« T'as qu'à me dire où elle est et on verra. »  
« Me tente pas trop. »  
« Mais je fais que ça depuis deux jours mon gars! Et d'habitude, je suis moins patient que ça. »  
« La vache, vous devez vraiment être en manque de femmes! Elles se carapatent en courant parce qu'elles préfèrent se faire bouffer par les rôdeurs que rester avec ta bande de gros pervers qui pensent qu'à baiser tout ce qui bouge? »

Une gifle retentissante s'abattit sur sa joue. D'accord, elle avait fait mal, mais il s'agissait tout de même d'une gifle. Le côté ridicule du geste poussa Daryl à se moquer ouvertement.

« Soit un peu plus poli lorsque tu parles de mes hommes je te pris. »  
« Sinon quoi, tu vas encore me filer une claque de fillette? Tu devrais ressortir mon couteau, tu fais plus viril avec une lame qu'avec tes poings. »

Un poing solide remplaça la gifle et le chasseur sentit le goût métallique caractéristique du sang se répandre dans sa bouche. D'une expression satisfaite, il cracha un peu de sang sur le sol terreux de la cave pendant qu'Elijah se massait la main.

« Je ne veux pas gâcher si vite le merveilleux travail de Sarah. Tu dois sûrement la trouver attirante non? Elle possède… beaucoup de fougue. »

Sa mâchoire se contracta, ses muscles se tendirent et il arrêta même de respirer pour s'assurer de ne surtout rien laisser transparaitre. Ne pas lui hurler le chapelet d'insultes, de menaces et de descriptions de tout ce qu'il lui ferait subir s'il osait poser ses sales pattes de psychopathe sur Milie.

« Dis-moi où est ton camp et quand j'en aurai fini avec elle, tu pourras l'avoir. Qu'en penses-tu? »  
« J'en pense que tu te prends pas pour de la merde pour _vendre_ des filles comme ça. Le seul problème c'est que c'est exactement ce que t'es. Un gros tas de merde qui mériterait qu'on y mette le feu. »  
« Erreur, je suis un homme du nouveau monde » déclara Elijah en croyant manifestement dur comme fer à ce qu'il disait. « Il n'y a plus de place pour la pitié ou la moralité. Regarde dans quel état tes valeurs t'ont mis. Trahir ton clan tout de suite t'aurait évité bien des souffrances inutiles. »  
« Tu plairais pas beaucoup à ma copine finalement. C'est la personne la plus valeureuse que je connaisse. »

* * *

Milie avait fait le tour du pâté de maison au moins une douzaine de fois. Si au départ c'était pour se vider l'esprit, c'était, depuis un bon moment maintenant, pour observer et mémoriser les alentours. Il y avait un petit boisé au nord tout juste après les vestiges d'un parc pour enfants. C'était la meilleure option. À travers les arbres il serait plus difficile de les repérer une fois en fuite. Puis, ils pourraient rejoindre les habitations de l'autre côté et s'y cacher au besoin. Cela leur donnerait le temps de trouver un véhicule en état de marche et de filer ensuite à toute vitesse. S'ils avaient de la chance… Mais même sans ça, Milie savait qu'ils trouveraient un moyen. La débrouillardise, ça la connaissait plutôt bien maintenant. Son ventre grondant sa faim, elle entreprit de retourner à la maison des femmes pour avaler quelque chose, quand elle repéra un bruit provenant de la cours arrière de la résidence devant laquelle elle se trouvait. C'était le son caractéristique d'une flèche qui se faisait décocher puis celui d'un impacte.

« Eh merde! »  
« Tu tireras jamais juste en tenant ce truc comme ça. »

Milie sourit. Elle venait de retrouver l'arbalète de Daryl. S'engageant dans l'entrée, elle contourna la maison pour atterrir dans la cours arrière. Deux hommes, dont un qui l'avait trouvée la veille, s'entrainaient visiblement à tirer de cette arme qu'ils n'avaient pas l'habitude d'employer.

« Et il n'aura pas le temps d'apprendre à s'en servir » fit-elle en guise d'introduction. « Cette arbalète est à moi. »

Les deux hommes bouffèrent ouvertement de rire pendant qu'elle se rapprochait d'eux.

« Les femmes n'ont pas d'arme ma belle. Elles n'en ont pas besoin. »  
« Vraiment? »

D'un geste vif, elle poussa celui qui avait parlé contre la balançoire qui se trouvait tout près en l'empoignant par le cou. En même temps, elle avait dégainé son couteau de chasse pour en presser la lame contre son entre-jambes.

« Alors qu'est-ce que je fais avec ça dans ce cas? Je veux mon arbalète. »

Elle n'eut même pas besoin d'ajouter de la pression sur la lame du couteau pour que celui qui s'apprêtait à être émasculé lui tende gentiment ce qu'elle demandait.

« Merci. »

Elle remit de la distance entre eux, rangeant son couteau dans son étui tout en passant la bandoulière de l'arbalète à son épaule droite. Elle se dirigea par la suite vers où elle était arrivée, s'arrêtant au bout du compte à la hauteur du second homme.

« Ça c'est mon pistolet » désigna-t-elle en jetant un œil à l'arme qui trônait à sa ceinture.

Le concerné n'attendit pas de vivre la même expérience que son ami et retira vivement le pistolet de son pantalon pour le donner à Milie qui le remercia à son tour avant de les quitter pour rejoindre le trottoir. Sur la route jusqu'à la maison des femmes, la demoiselle croisa Merle, mais n'échangea pas le moindre mot avec lui. Le fait qu'il soit prêt à sacrifier son frère pour savoir où ce trouvait le reste de leur groupe la rebutait profondément et elle n'avait aucune envie de lui parler plus que nécessaire.

* * *

Après la charmante petite explosion de tension qui avait eue lieu, T-Dog était parti à la tourelle d'observation pour guetter le retour des hommes qui étaient partis à la recherche de Milie, accompagné par Carl et le berger allemand. Maggie était allée s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Glenn. Ray était sorti dans la cours arrière pour allumer le feu qui servirait à préparer le repas du soir, il lui était nécessaire de s'occuper un peu. Hershel et Beth étaient allés à la bibliothèque pour fouiner un peu se trouver quelques livres intéressants pour les temps futurs. Ne restait plus que Lori dans la salle commune avec Carol.

« Merci pour tout à l'heure » glissa cette dernière à son amie pour rompre le silence pesant qui planait sur la pièce.  
« C'est rien » assura Lori en lui adressant un sourire encourageant.  
« Et je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir rien dit » poursuivit Carol. « J'ai essayé de la retenir, mais elle ne voulait rien entendre et ensuite elle m'a fait promettre de la couvrir aussi longtemps que je le pourrais, je… »  
« C'est pas grave » l'arrêta l'autre femme en s'approchant d'elle pour passer un bras autour de ses épaules. « C'est Milie, elle serait partie quand même, tu le sais bien. »  
« Oui, mais s'ils ne la trouvent pas? Et si elle a été mordue elle aussi? Ce sera de ma faute » admit Carol avec tristesse.  
« Pas du tout. C'est elle qui a pris la décision d'y aller et personne, pas même Ray, l'aurait empêchée de faire ce qu'elle veut. Rick l'a dit et nous le savons tous, Milie est forte, elle sait survive bien mieux que nous deux réunies. »

À cette comparaison, Carol émit un petit rire et Lori sourit de plus bel, serrant toujours son amie contre elle pour la rassurer du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

« Elle va bien et quand elle aura fait son deuil, elle reviendra » termina Lori avec confiance. « Maintenant viens, on va aller préparer à manger, ça te fera du bien de penser à autre chose. »

La pauvre femme hocha de la tête. Se concentrer sur les tâches ménagères avait toujours été son refuge, sa façon de s'occuper l'esprit et de repousser un peu ses tourments. Alors elles allèrent à la cuisine pour prendre tout ce dont elles auraient besoin pour concocter le repas, puis se rendirent au feu que Ray avait allumé et était en train d'entretenir. Quand elles furent arrivées, il ne fallut qu'une minute avant que le soldat ne les quitte pour retourner à l'intérieur, marmonnant vaguement qu'il allait rejoindre T-Dog. Carol n'eut aucune difficulté à comprendre qu'il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver en sa présence et c'était aussi bien qu'il s'en aille au bout du compte. Dans la salle commune, tous ces regards meurtriers n'avaient fait qu'ajouter plus de poids à sa culpabilité.  
Lori et elle avaient presque terminé de faire la cuisine quand le groupe de recherche leur signala son retour par le billet de Rick qui arriva dans la cours arrière, accompagné par son fils et le chien.

« Alors? » s'enquit Lori en s'essuyant les mains avec un chiffon prévu à cet effet.

Rick hocha de la tête d'un mouvement négatif et instantanément, les yeux de Carol se mirent à lui piquer.

« On ne l'a pas trouvée » précisa-t-il, « mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'est pas encore vivante. Sur place, doit y avoir une vingtaine de rôdeurs de morts. »  
« Tu crois que c'est elle qui a fait ça? » demanda Carol.  
« Possible. Ça peut tout aussi bien être Daryl. Les gars étaient formels, les cadavres étaient tout près de l'endroit où Daryl a été abandonné. »  
« Et lui, vous l'avez trouvé? » questionna Lori.

Son mari fit à nouveau un non de la tête. Évidemment, si le corps de Daryl avait été si évident à trouver, Milie serait revenue dès le premier matin.

« Tu crois qu'il y a une chance pour que Daryl ait survécu? » songea Carol avec espoir.  
« Je sais pas. Peut-être… Mais j'en doute » répondit sincèrement Rick avec une certaine tristesse. « Il y avait beaucoup de rôdeurs morts, c'est vrai, mais rien ne dit qu'il n'y en avait pas d'autres. Daryl savait se défendre, mais, j'espérerais pas trop à ta place. Notre priorité, c'est de trouver Milie. On y retournera demain à la première heure. »

La femme absorba l'information en l'acceptant d'un vague signe du menton. Elle trouvait incroyablement triste que personne ne cherche Daryl dans l'optique qu'il soit toujours vivant. Il avait mis tant d'effort à chercher Sophia, croyant dur comme fer qu'elle avait pu survivre. Que personne ne mette le même effort pour lui était… triste. Elle n'avait pas d'autre mot pour le décrire. Mais qui était-elle pour le leur reprocher? Ce ne serait certes pas elle qui prendrait une arme et irait à sa recherche. Elle n'avait pas ce courage. Elle ne l'avait pas eu pour sa propre fille, alors pour Daryl?

* * *

Après avoir soigneusement déposé ses armes nouvellement retrouvées dans un endroit discret de la maison des femmes, Milie mangea avec quelques unes d'entre elles qui n'étaient pas en charge de nourrir les hommes ce soir là. C'était plus ou moins comme dans leur groupe, mais à plus grande échelle. Les femmes se chargeaient des tâches ménagères et les hommes de la sécurité du groupe et de l'apport en nourriture. À la seule différence qu'avec le groupe de Rick, les femmes n'avaient pas à coucher avec l'homme qui les choisissait vulgairement en pointant du doigt. Et à l'énorme différence qu'ici, les femmes semblaient brisées. En fait, à l'exception de la tendance à se jeter sur les vivants pour les dévorer, on aurait dit des rôdeurs. Leurs yeux étaient éteints. Elles fonctionnaient par automatisme, discutaient de choses et d'autres plutôt banales et surtout reliées à leurs tâches. Elles n'aimaient pas se trouver là. Ça pouvait se sentir. Elles n'aimaient pas cette vie que Milie qualifiait purement et simplement d'esclavage. Mais il était également évident que sans cet asservissement aux hommes, elles auraient été incapables de survivre. Elles n'avaient pas la carrure. Pas la personnalité. C'était des femmes qui n'avaient jamais appris à se battre ou à se débrouiller avec les moyens du bord.  
Milie avait pitié d'elles, mais ne comptait pas larmoyer sur leur sort non plus. Elles avaient choisi – même si le choix semblait absent – de survivre de cette manière. Elle-même, elle aurait pu faire ce choix à quelques reprises, mais elle ne s'y était jamais abaissée. Bien sûr, elle avait les connaissances et les habilités pour éviter de faire ce choix, elle ne l'oubliait pas et remerciait chaque jour son père pour ses enseignements, mais elle n'était pas de celles qui s'agenouillaient et côtoyer ces femmes le temps d'un repas ne fit que renforcer ses convictions à ce sujet. Jamais elle ne deviendrait comme elles. Elle avait fait le choix de se débrouiller par elle-même et elles de se laisser gouverner par les hommes. Alors oui, elle avait pitié d'elle, mais ne les plaindrait pas.

Après le repas, on vint l'informer qu'Elijah souhaitait la voir et qu'il attendait sa visite chez lui. L'estomac de Milie se noua et son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine. Elle ne voulait pas le voir. Elle ne voulait aucun contact avec lui ou du moins, les éviter le plus possible. Surtout dans des moments comme celui-ci. Le soir, lorsque le but d'un entretient avec lui était somme toute évident lorsqu'on était une femme… Mais avait-elle le choix? Elle pourra se dépêtrer de cette situation comme la veille. Le plus important, c'était de rester en équilibre sur cette barrière qui séparait les bonnes grâces d'Elijah à se retrouver elle aussi ficelé sur une chaise dans une cave humide.

* * *

Cette fois-ci, Merle avait été généreux et lui avait offert quelques morceaux de viande avec la tambouille faite avec divers légumes et autres trucs qu'il ne chercha même pas à identifier. Le goût était aussi poisseux que la veille, mais dans l'état où il se trouvait il était loin d'être en mesure de faire la fine bouche, chose qui, de toute manière, n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

« Tu sais, Elijah voulait te trancher la main qui te reste pour me faire parler tout à l'heure » dévoila Daryl sans la moindre hésitation.

Il termina ensuite calmement de mastiquer sa bouchée, laissant la révélation faire son effet dans le cerveau de son frère.

« C'était juste du vent. Pour te faire parler » marmonna l'ainé en lui portant une nouvelle bouchée aux lèvres.

Daryl s'empara de la cuillérée offerte, mâchant plusieurs secondes en observant fixement le visage de Merle, y cherchant la moindre présence de doute.

« Et t'y mettrais ta main à couper je paris. »

Le motard grogna entre ses dents, se retenant de frapper du pied. Daryl s'en voulait de jouer ainsi avec l'esprit de son grand frère, mais il n'avait pas le choix. C'était la seule façon qu'il avait de lui faire réaliser combien Elijah était cinglé et qu'il devait l'aider à s'enfuir.

« Aide-moi bordel! Vient avec moi. On est bien installé, les autres seront contents de voir que t'es toujours en vie. »  
« T'es sûr de ça? » se moqua Merle.  
« Bon, peut-être pas content _content _» admit le cadet, « mais si tu y mets un peu du tien, ça ira. »  
« De toute façon, on s'en fiche. Elijah va savoir où est le groupe. »

Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcouru l'échine. Ce que Merle venait de dire était tout sauf rassurant. Quel était l'épisode qu'il avait raté?

« Sarah, je l'ai vue tout à l'heure, elle avait ton arbalète. Et je me suis renseigné, elle dit que c'est la sienne. Et les gars m'ont dit qu'ils l'ont trouvée avec. »  
« Merle, qu'est-ce que t'as dit à Elijah? » s'horrifia Daryl.

* * *

Milie frappa quelques coups à la porte d'Elijah. Elle avait hésité un moment avant de finalement se décidé à aller le voir comme il l'avait demandé. Il ne semblait pas détester sa résistance farouche, alors elle trouverait bien un moyen de gagner encore du temps. Un jour encore, peut-être deux et Daryl serait suffisamment en forme pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper de cet enfer. L'esprit complètement obsédé par cette idée de s'enfuir, elle eut un léger choc surpris quand la porte d'entrée de la résidence s'ouvrit sur Elijah.

« Ah la voilà enfin, je commençais presque à m'inquiéter » sourit son hôte en s'effaçant pour la laisser pénétrer dans la maison.  
« Presque s'inquiéter pour moi? » répéta Milie en entrant suite au geste de l'homme. « C'est presque touchant. »

Elijah rit avec légèreté et amusement pendant que la jeune femme observait nerveusement ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle. Elle n'était pas là depuis trente secondes qu'elle voulait déjà s'en aller.

« Tu voulais me voir pour quoi? » demanda-t-elle finalement, incapable de tenir ce suspense plus longtemps.  
« Oh, rien de spécial. Pour discuter un peu. Les femmes ici n'ont hélas pas beaucoup de conversation. »  
« Et tu as un sujet préféré? »

Elle s'efforça de glisser un petit ton aguicheur à sa voix en posant la question. Elle devait faire en sorte de montrer qu'il commençait à lui plaire bien que la partie n'était pas encore gagnée. Tout reposait sur la finesse de son jeu et elle n'était pas mécontente de constater qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de sa témérité à se la _couler douce_ pendant ces quelques semaines depuis que le groupe s'était installé dans la prison.

« Il se trouve que oui » répondit l'homme sans perdre son sourire de tordu. « Que penses-tu de la tromperie et du mensonge? »

Milie fronça les sourcils, cherchant au mieux à masquer sa surprise derrière un masque d'incompréhension. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la tournure qu'avait cette conversation et encore moins le fait qu'Elijah s'avançait vers elle avec l'attitude d'un félin en chasse prêt à bondir sur sa proie.

« C'est _ça_ ton sujet préféré » tenta-t-elle sur un ton faussement amusé.  
« J'ai horreur de la tromperie. J'approuve le mensonge cependant » poursuivit la bête en se rapprochant toujours de plus en plus, amenuisant l'espace qui se trouvait entre elle et le mur du fond de la pièce. « Parfois, le mensonge est le seul moyen d'obtenir ce qu'on veut. Mais j'ai un sérieux problème avec la tromperie. »  
« Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une différence entre les deux. »  
« La différence ma belle, c'est que je déteste par-dessus tout qu'on essaie de me tromper. Et je dois admettre que tu es particulièrement douée. J'ai presque marché dans ta combine. »

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement. Les jeux étaient faits. Elle était démasquée. À partir de maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une question de fuir aussi vite que possible. Sentant son dos entrer en contact avec le mur, Milie s'y pressa le corps, Elijah venant apposer chacune de ses mains d'un côté et de l'autre de sa tête pour la dévisager avec insistance. Loin d'être une lâche, elle supporta ses yeux dénués d'humanité sans sourciller.

« Seulement presque » le défia ouvertement la jeune femme avec assurance. « Tu m'as mangé dans la main dès la première seconde. »  
« Un instant de faiblesse de ma part, je le reconnais » céda l'autre, « mais c'est terminé. Je vais prendre ce que je veux tout de suite. »

D'un geste rapide, Milie empoigna le manche de son couteau, seule arme qu'elle avait sur elle. Elle chercha ouvertement à poignarder son agresseur qui réussi à lui bloquer le poignet à quelques centimètres de son poitrail. Il lui tordit le bras et pendant que la douleur glissait entre ses dents en une plainte qu'elle avait tenté de contenir, Elijah fut en mesure de retourner sa lame contre elle malgré la force qu'elle mettait à le repousser.

« Déléguer ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas me défendre » souffla-t-il à son oreille sur le ton d'un amant qui lui aurait dit je t'aime.

Elle riposta en lui abattant son talon sur le pied aussi fort qu'elle en était capable. Il gronda de douleur et lui empoigna l'arrière de la tête par les cheveux pour la jeter violemment contre le sol. Milie porta ses mains devant elle pour amortir sa chute et le couteau se retrouva également sur le plancher.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, putain! » ragea Daryl face au silence pesant de son ainé.  
« Je lui ai dit que c'était ton arbalète. Qu'y'avait pas d'erreur. Je le sais, c'est moi qui t'en a fait cadeau y'a deux ans. Elle te connaissait déjà ça veut dire. »  
« Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça? » s'alarma le cadet en gigotant de plus bel sur sa chaise.  
« Pour te sauver la vie. Elijah allait te tuer comme tu parles pas! »  
« Parce que tu penses qu'il me butera pas maintenant qu'il sait pour Milie, t'es vraiment qu'un gros connard! »  
« Je le ferai changer d'avis. »  
« S'il lui fait du mal, je te jure que t'es le premier que je trucide » cracha Daryl avec plus de haine qu'il n'en avait jamais éprouvé pour quelqu'un dans sa vie.

* * *

Rampant sur le sol, Milie voulait atteindre le couteau quand le poids d'Elijah s'abattit sur son dos accompagné de son rire de pervers sadique. Elle sentait son érection contre l'arrière de sa cuisse. Il prenait apparemment son pied et c'était sans doute le pire dans ce qui était en train de se produire.  
Son agresseur s'empara du couteau avant elle, puis la força à se retourner. Couchée sur le dos, elle se vit appliquer l'arme blanche contre sa gorge et Elijah prit une grande respiration, pas mécontent d'avoir pris le dessus.

« Maintenant, reste tranquille. Je voudrais pas devoir interrompre tout ça pour aller flanquer une balle dans la tête de ton copain. »

Il glissa la lame du couteau le long de son cou, parcourant ensuite sa poitrine avec comme s'il s'agissait de la caresse volage d'un amant pendant l'amour. Il se pencha davantage sur elle, venant murmurer à son oreille :

« Il m'a dis que tu me tuerais sans hésiter » confia-t-il. « Quand j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait de toi, ça m'a encore plus excité. »

Ramenant le couteau contre sa gorge, il sorti une paire de menotte de la poche arrière de son jeans de son autre main, les balançant devant son visage avec une lueur coquine.

« Et je me suis aussi dit qu'il vaudrait mieux prendre des précautions » ajouta-t-il en lui passant les bracelets aux poignets.  
« Tu penses vraiment que ça sera si facile? » le provoqua-t-elle encore un peu plus malgré la lame contre sa carotide.  
« Je sais que tu tiens à ce gars. Tu ne serais pas restée ici sinon. C'est noble et il avait raison. Tu es très valeureuse. Mais de nos jours, les valeurs sont une grande faiblesse. Voit ça comme une leçon de vie. Une bonne baise contre la promesse de pas buter ton homme, c'est pas si cher payer au fond. »

* * *

« Fallait tout lui dire quand t'en avais l'occasion. Je suis responsable de rien. »

Daryl détourna le regard n'osant même plus regarder son ainé en face de peur de vomir tout l'écœurement qu'il lui faisait ressentir à cet instant. Son frère. Son propre sang se retournait contre lui, contre la femme la plus sensationnelle qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrée de toute sa vie. Rien de tout ça ne semblait émouvoir Merle ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Tout ce temps passé à regretter de ne pas être arrivé à temps sur ce toit à Atlanta. Tout ce temps à courber l'échine sous le poids de la culpabilité. Tout ça pour _ça_.

« La ferme, je veux plus t'entendre » pesta le chasseur.

* * *

Elijah s'amusait à faire sauter les boutons de son chemisier un à un à l'aide du couteau. Les bras menottés au dessus de la tête, Milie le fixait durement, les dents serrées. La peur qu'elle ressentait à cet instant était moindre que la nausée qui la prenait sans parler de son dégoût d'elle-même. Tout son être lui criait de se débattre. Peu importe la façon, mais ne surtout pas se laisser faire. Il ne fallait pas figer comme elle avait eu le malheur de le faire avec Mark. Il fallait riposter. De n'importe quelle manière. Et si ce n'était pas pour elle, elle se devait de le faire pour Daryl. Se laisser souiller de la sorte sans même chercher à l'éviter le plus possible c'était la pire trahison qu'elle pouvait lui faire. Mais Milie ne bougea pas. Pas après qu'il ait écarté les pans du chemiser. Pas après qu'il ait coupé le tissu entre les bonnets de son soutien-gorge pour dévoiler sa poitrine. Pas même après qu'il ait défait son pantalon et baissé sa culotte jusqu'à ses chevilles. Elle se contentait de fixer son visage. Imperturbable. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir se démener, impuissante, sous lui. C'était ça son truc. C'était ça qui l'excitait et elle ne lui ferait pas ce plaisir puisque c'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait encore lui refuser.  
Il sortit son membre de son jeans, venant se frotter contre les parois de son intimité. Il soufflait comme un porc qui avait du mal à respirer pendant qu'il se goinfrait la panse à une vitesse folle. Il joua avec ses seins un moment. Pas longtemps. Ce genre de type était trop impatient pour s'éterniser plus de vingt secondes en préliminaires. Quand elle le sentit pénétrer en elle, ce fut comme un coup de poignard et elle en perdit le souffle. Sa réaction fit rire son agresseur contre son oreille pendant qu'il commençait de brusques vas et viens.  
Fixée sur le plafond de la pièce, Milie demeura obstinée malgré tout. Elle n'émettait pas un son. Ne fermait même pas les yeux sous l'assaut douloureux. Cependant, une larme s'échappa du coin de son œil pour se perdre dans la naissance de ses cheveux.

« Je croyais que ce serait pas si facile que ça » ricana Elijah.

La jeune femme resta de marbre pendant qu'il augmentait la cadence de ses vas et viens. Face à son plaisir qui grimpait les échelons de l'orgasme, le violeur délaissa le couteau de chasse qu'il tenait encore pour s'appuyer les deux mains sur le plancher, se permettant ainsi de la pénétrer avec encore plus de force et de vitesse.

* * *

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'elle a de si énorme cette fille pour que tu veuilles crever? » s'énerva Merle après un long silence pesant.

Lentement, Daryl releva les yeux sur lui. Il était possible d'y voir qu'une seule chose. Une haine profonde qui le blessait encore plus que ce dégoût qu'il ressentait pour son frère.

« Même si je passais dix ans à t'expliquer, t'es trop débile pour comprendre. »  
« Des filles, je peux t'en avoir plein, on s'en fou de celle-là. »  
« Des comme elle, y'en a qu'une » assura le plus jeune comme s'il s'agissait de la réponse au plus grand mystère de la vie.

* * *

Milie le sentit. Cet instant qu'elle attendait depuis le début. Celui à quelques secondes à peine de la jouissance où l'homme ne pouvait plus raisonner peu importe qui il était. Celui qui le forçait à s'abandonner complètement pour le plaisir salvateur de l'orgasme. À cet instant précis, Milie enroula fermement les jambes autour du bassin de son agresseur pour l'enfoncer complètement en elle, arrachant une plainte de plaisir à son agresseur au passage. En même temps, elle passa la chaine de ses menottes au dessus de la tête d'Elijah pour la coller contre sa nuque. Le tout ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Une fraction de seconde avant qu'elle n'use de la leçon retenue de son altercation avec Spencer. Un plancher peut être une arme. Et ce fut contre le plancher que Milie tira le crâne de l'homme de toutes ses forces.  
Sonné, mais toujours conscient, Elijah se retrouva affaibli par la surprise et la désorientation. Étourdit, il n'opposa qu'une maigre résistance quand Milie le sortit d'elle avec ses genoux. Avec ses coudes et ses mains en prime, elle put retourner la situation. Elle lui colla le visage contre le bois du plancher. À plat ventre contre celui-ci, Elijah avait encore la chaine au cou et Milie était assise sur son dos pour l'empêcher de se lever. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à tirer sur la chaine. Tirer et tirer encore sans accorder le moindre repos à cette pression qu'elle exerçait sur la gorge de son adversaire.

« Et ça, c'est assez difficile pour toi? » cracha-t-elle haineusement à son oreille pendant que les seuls sons qui lui parvenaient étaient ceux de la suffocation. « Si t'étais si doué que ça, t'aurais compris que je n'abandonne jamais. »

Manquant de plus en plus d'air, Elijah se débattait de son mieux, mais n'était pas en position de se dépêtrer de cette situation. Son visage passa par toutes les couleurs et, finalement, ses yeux se révulsèrent dans leur orbite et il cessa de bouger. Milie maintint la pression encore quelques secondes avant de se propulser loin de cette bête immonde. Elle remonta sa culotte et son pantalon avant de se redresser sur ses pieds. Elle noua les pans du chemiser pour se couvrir la poitrine au mieux, reprit son couteau de chasse et quitta la maison aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettait.

Elle marcha rapidement jusqu'à la maison des femmes, mais sans courir pour ne pas alarmer les guetteurs de rôdeurs qui patrouillaient dans les rues. Ses jambes tremblaient sous chacun de ses pas, mais elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser. Elle devait rester entièrement focaliser sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle remercia le ciel qu'à cette heure du soir la maison soit vide et n'eut pas besoin de se cacher pendant qu'elle mettait tout sans dessus-dessous à la recherche d'une épingle à cheveux. Un classique qui ne s'avérait pas aussi facile qu'à la télévision. Au temps qu'elle mit à venir à bout des menottes, elle aurait fait une serrurière ou une voleuse exécrable dans une autre vie. Se débarrassant du chemiser et des restes de soutien-gorge, elle enfila un débardeur de sport, un t-shirt, puis une veste dans les premiers vêtements qui tombèrent à sa portée. Puis elle alla au placard, à la tablette du haut, où elle avait caché l'arbalète et le pistolet. Une fois libérée des menottes, le tout n'avait pris que deux minutes et elle était dehors à nouveau, se dirigeant aussi vite que possible jusqu'à la maison où Daryl était retenu prisonnier.  
Par chance, le type qui baisait la veille sur le canapé du living n'était pas là. Son tour de garde sans doute, mais Milie s'en fichait complètement. Ça ne faisait que lui facilité la tâche. Allant à la porte de la cave, elle l'ouvrit à la volée avant de dévaler les escaliers. Quand elle atteignit la dernière marche, Merle venait déjà vers elle à grands pas et Milie l'accueillit en lui assénant un bon coup à la tempe avec la crosse du pistolet. Elle se servit de cet élément de surprise pour empoigner l'ainé Dixon par le collet et aller lui fracasser le crâne contre une poutre de bois. Une fois. Deux fois. Quand l'homme grand et bâti s'effondra inconscient, Milie rengaina l'arme et s'empara plutôt de son couteau de chasse tout en se dirigeant vers Daryl.

« Faut qu'on foute le camp tout de suite » lui dit-elle simplement en s'attaquant aux liens qui le retenaient prisonnier depuis plus de deux jours.


	13. The great escape

OMG! Je ne pensais vraiment pas disparaître aussi longtemps et je m'en excuse grandement! Il faut dire que le manque de temps ajouté à une baisse d'inspiration et -de cause à effet- de motivation fut plutôt meurtrier durant le dernier mois et quelque... Je tente de me rattraper avec ce chapitre et je dois admettre ne pas trop savoir quand le prochain arrivera. J'ai un chapitre 14 d'écrit, seulement je ne sais pas vraiment si je souhaite réellement me diriger sur cette voie. Je dois d'abord voir si je peux me dépêtrer de ce blocage au chapitre 15 où je n'ai que 4 minables pages depuis plus d'un mois et demi =.=  
J'ai des idées, plusieurs d'ailleurs, mais qui ne peuvent pas se produire tout de suite... par conséquent je dois trouver quelque chose pour faire du remplissage! Pas facile, parce que je ne veux pas pondre des chapitres moches juste pour alimenter le temps d'arriver où je veux en venir. Priez pour moi mes frères, que l'inspiration divine me frappe, ça ne serait pas de refus! De plus, sachez que j'ai enfin décroché un boulot! Joie bonheur, mais ce qui signifie également moins de temps libre pour écrire, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs.

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere : Eh oui, Milie est loin d'être parfaite et les situations extrêmes ne font pas toujours ressortir ce que l'on a de meilleur! Le pire, je ne l'avais même pas vu de cette façon, mais c'est vrai qu'elle manque beaucoup de compassion dans ce chapitre. Appelons ça peut-être de l'égoïsme, mais disons qu'elle avait plus urgent en tête que de se soucier d'étrangères. Elijah de son côté est un vrai méchant, en effet, mais il en faut, autrement ça serait moins drôle! - j'ai déjà dit que j'étais maso à un niveau très élevé? XD  
J'espère que la suite ne te fera pas trop te dévorer les doigts, c'est que je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu en arrives à devoir te faire les doigts de pieds pour survivre!... Mais si tu dois en arriver là, juste un conseil comme ça, lave-les avant!  
Et désolé pour l'attente! Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais chez-moi ça va, ça vient et il faut prier pour que ça tienne longtemps, mais je veux quand même faire l'effort de poursuivre cette fic au mieux parce que je l'adore énormément. Ça m'est déjà arrivé de disparaître toute une année entre deux chapitres... espérons vraiment que ça n'arrive pas ici .**  
**

Eponyme Anonyme : Je ne dirai qu'une chose! Plus de netbook dans la salle de bain! XD Sinon, merci pour ton bravo! Oui j'ai osé, parce qu'il s'agit tout de même d'une scène importante pour les chapitres à venir, Milie ne mettera pas ça derrière elle aussi facilement que ce qu'elle a vécu au par-avant et je voulais marquer le coup en écrivant la scène. Juste l'évoquer disons du point de vu de Daryl après coup n'aurait pas eu le même impact et je tenais vraiment à faire _vivre_ le traumatisme dans le but de s'identifier un peu à Milie et ce qu'elle traverse. Et non, notre GI Jane n'est pas intouchable même en couple avec Daryl! Moi aussi je trouve que la scène du chevalier en armure à été vue et revue beaucoup trop souvent. C'est sûr qu'on est toujours content quand Daryl arrive pour sauver les meubles avant que tout ne soit rasé, mais le fait qu'il ne soit pas arrivé à temps cette fois-ci fait évoluer les choses de manière différente et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai décidé de me lancer sur ce chemin là. Dans un univers comme TWD, tout ne peut pas être sauvé et le viol de Milie en fait hélas partie!  
Pour Carol et Merle je vous répond à toutes les deux en même temps pour dire oui et oui! XD Je suis contente de voir que vous partagé mon avis pour Carol. J'étais bien heureuse de lui donner son petit moment de gloire même si ce n'est pas grand-chose. Surtout qu'hormis Daryl, Carol est sûrement la personne la plus proche de Milie et je voulais exploiter un peu cette amitié qui avait commencé à grandir vers le chapitre 5 ^^ Pour Merle, j'ai eu une petite idée de plus ajourd'hui. Je ne sais pas exactement quand il refera surface pour exploiter son personnage plus en profondeur, mais ça devrait arriver sous peu, alors le mot d'ordre est patience en ce qui concerne Dixon Senior!  
En ce qui concerne Maggie, tu devrais y trouver réponse bientôt, du moins si je me tiens à ce que j'ai déjà écrit, mais en ce qui la concerne, ça va rester même si je décide de réécrire des passages. Je ne sais juste pas où ça va atterrir si je fais des changements à ce que j'ai déjà de fait =.=

Encore une fois je suis désolée puissance 1000 pour cette longue pause imprévue. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai publier le chapitre 14 le week-end prochain, mais en tout cas je compte bien essayer. Avec le boulot qui commence plus sérieusement la semaine prochaine (étant donné que j'ai commencé que jeudi) je vais devoir trouver mon rythme dans une nouvelle routine, mais je compte bien intégrer la fic à cette routine! J'ai passé la soirée d'hier et une partie d'aujourd'hui à relire les derniers chapitres - on ne se demande surtout pas pourquoi j'ai commencé du chapitre 8 =p - et sans m'en rendre compte, elle m'avait manquée cette fic! Espérons tout de même que cette pause fut bénéfique pour que je puisse revenir en force è.é **peinture de guerre on**  
Sur ce, je vous souhaite encore une fois une bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il fait partie de mes préférés jusqu'à présent!

** À noter que dans ce chapitre, certains passages sont vécus du point de vue de Rick!

* * *

**Chapter 13 ;; The great escape**

« Elijah a tout découvert » murmura Daryl le souffle court pendant qu'ils longeaient une maison en prenant soin de demeurer dans l'ombre.  
« Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'on doit partir tout de suite. »  
« C'est Merle qu'il lui a dit. Il a reconnu mon arbalète. »  
« C'est pas grave. Elijah ne sera plus un problème » assura Milie en observant les alentours avec attention.

Le chasseur s'accrochait aux épaules de la jeune femme, trainant son poids du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Étant demeuré immobile pendant un nombre d'heures qu'il ne voulait surtout pas calculer, ses muscles étaient incroyablement raides et refusaient de répondre correctement. Milie avait donc passé l'un de ses bras autour de ses épaules à elle et avait encerclé sa taille à lui pour l'aider à se mouvoir plus rapidement. Vitesse et discrétion était la clé pour sortir du périmètre gardé par le groupe d'Elijah sans se faire repérer.

« Tu l'as tué? » s'enquit le chasseur.  
« Ouais. »  
« Il t'a blessée? »

Il sentit son corps se tendre contre le sien et Daryl n'aima pas du tout cette réaction. La demoiselle délaissa son observation un instant pour plonger les yeux dans ceux de son amant. Les secondes de silence lui parurent diablement longues avant qu'elle ne lui glisse un sourire qu'il devina comme forcé.

« Je sais me défendre, et puis, c'est du passé maintenant. »

Elle retourna ensuite rapidement à ses analyses du terrain. Ils se remirent en route quand la voie fut libre, passant d'une maison à l'autre aussi furtivement que possible. Ses muscles se dénouant lentement, Daryl retrouva peu à peu la capacité de bouger sans avoir l'impression que ses membres étaient sur le point de se briser comme du verre. Il fut en mesure de prendre davantage appui sur lui-même et lorsqu'ils eurent dépassé un petit parc pour enfants pour atteindre un boisé, il prit possession de son arbalète. Ils avancèrent à travers les arbres aussi silencieusement que possible, aux aguets. Comme au moment de nettoyer la prison de ses rôdeurs, ils fonctionnaient en symbiose sans prononcer le moindre mot.  
Parcourir le boisé leur prit une dizaine de minutes et ils débouchèrent sur un autre petit quartier résidentiel. À la différence du premier, celui-ci semblait complètement inhabité. Mais c'était trop près. Ce serait le premier endroit où les hommes d'Elijah penseraient à les chercher. Ils longèrent les rues dans l'ombre pendant plus d'une heure avant de prendre une maison au hasard et s'y arrêter pour se cacher. Tous les deux n'avaient pratiquement pas dormi depuis un peu plus de deux jours, ils étaient fatigués et même sans dormir profondément, ils avaient besoin de se reposer un peu. Sans compter que se déplacer à pieds de nuit n'était pas franchement recommandé. Ils s'assurèrent que la maison ne contenait aucun rôdeur et investirent la chambre des maîtres.

Daryl prit la chaise dans le coin de la pièce et la coinça sous la poignée de la porte pour la bloquer de l'intérieur. Si qui que ce soit – ou quoi que ce soit – cherchait à entrer, ils auraient ainsi le temps de réagir. Quand il se retourna vers l'endroit où se trouvait Milie, il constata qu'elle venait d'entrer dans la salle de bain contigüe à la chambre. Il lui emboita le pas, aimant de moins en moins ce qui émanait d'elle, et la trouva en train de s'asperger le visage d'eau. Ses gestes étaient frénétiques et tremblants. Elle avait du mal à se contenir. Elle était à cent lieux de la Milie qu'il connaissait. Normalement, elle savait encaisser les coups durs comme peu de gens pouvaient le faire.

« Milie, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? » demanda-t-il doucement en venant se placer dans son dos.  
« Rien qui importe » répondit-elle avant de se pencher à nouveau sur l'évier pour s'asperger le visage.

Daryl était pourtant loin d'être aussi dupe. À leur rencontre, peut-être qu'il aurait avalé ce mensonge sans se méfier. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Ses mains tremblaient. Elle serrait les poings à plusieurs reprises comme si ça arriverait à chasser la tremblote de ses doigts. Il ne l'avait jamais vue comme ça. Pourtant, il l'avait vue tuer Mark. Il l'avait vue exécuter Spencer. Dans les deux cas, elle avait su rester calme. Elle avait été en mesure de canaliser l'horreur que l'on ressentait à ôter la vie. La mort de Marshall l'avait secouée, mais de cette manière. Cette fois-ci était différente. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ça n'avait rien à voir et jamais il n'avait été troublé à ce point par la détresse de quelqu'un.  
Il chercha à poser sa main sur son épaule encore une fois. Lorsqu'il vit qu'elle ne se désistait, il remonta sa main jusqu'à sa nuque pour attirer la jeune femme contre lui.

* * *

Elle s'accrocha à lui comme un naufragé à sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à lui révéler la vérité. Ce sombre moment la suivrait dans la tombe comme il avait suivit Elijah dans la sienne. Elle l'avait fait pour lui. Pour eux. Pour qu'ils puissent s'échapper. Mais Daryl ne devait pas savoir. Le poids de la culpabilité le détruirait. Il avait déjà assez du cas de son frère pour le tourmenter, elle n'ajouterait pas ça au reste. Elle ne laisserait pas Elijah le faire souffrir davantage même en étant mort. Elle avait su laisser le viol derrière elle une fois, elle saurait recommencer. Parce que c'était comme ça qu'était le monde depuis l'épidémie, non? Peu importe ce que la vie décidait de vous infliger, il fallait continuer de se relever. Continuer d'avancer. Sinon, pourquoi cette malédiction se serait abattue sur le genre humain?  
Alors, oui, elle s'était accrochée à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait sans dire un mot. Elle se sentait trembler comme une feuille entre ses bras qui la serraient fort pour chercher à l'apaiser, mais ça eut plutôt l'effet inverse. Tout ce soin à vouloir l'aider à se calmer les nerfs, ces « shhhhh » graves et doux qu'il murmurait son oreille, cette main qui lui massait la nuque à la naissance des cheveux, tout ça fit naître les larmes cruelles du remord. Elle avait laissé un autre que lui être en elle. Elle l'avait délibérément laissé la posséder pour mieux reprendre le dessus, certes, mais elle l'avait tout de même fait.  
Elle ne se rendit qu'à demi compte que Daryl la conduisait hors de la salle de bain pour la guider jusqu'au lit. Les draps sentaient l'odeur poussiéreuse de l'abandon, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Daryl s'y assit, s'appuyant le dos contre la tête de lit et incita Milie à venir se blottir contre lui, refermant à nouveau ses bras autour d'elle. Son corps était un champ de ruines. Son esprit était dans un état encore plus lamentable et, pourtant, ses bras firent doucement leur effet. Elle s'y sentait en sécurité. Dans les bras de Daryl, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

Au bout d'un moment et d'une main encore tremblante, Milie chassa ses larmes de son visage, levant un peu la tête pour pouvoir regarder Daryl qui baissa la sienne pour rencontrer son regard.

« Je t'aime tu sais » arriva-t-elle à dire malgré les trémolos qui demeuraient encore dans sa voix. « Je t'aime tellement. »

Elle avait besoin de le dire, mais plus encore, elle avait besoin d'entendre pourquoi elle devait se relever une énième fois et continuer d'avancer malgré les épreuves. Elle avait besoin de s'entendre dire qu'elle l'aimait. Elle avait besoin qu'il le sache. Il porta une main à sa joue, balayant une dernière larme du pouce, un tendre sourire s'étirant doucement sur ses lèvres.

« Et j't'aime encore plus » lui répondit-il.

C'était la seule chose qui pouvait la convaincre de continuer. Cet éclat amoureux qu'elle lisait dans ses yeux bleus. La jeune femme lui rendit son sourire. Faiblement, mais elle arriva à lui rendre avec sincérité avant d'aller se nicher au creux de son cou comme si ce geste allait la rendre invisible au reste du monde et surtout à cette cruelle divinité qui avait vraisemblablement décidé de lui infliger les pires maux de la terre. Elle sentit un baiser sur son front et, l'espace d'une seconde, espéra très fort que le temps s'arrête juste là pour l'éternité.

* * *

Daryl demeura éveillé jusqu'à ce que la respiration de Milie ne se fasse calme et régulière, prouvant ainsi qu'elle s'était assoupie. Elijah lui avait fait quelque chose. Autrement, elle n'aurait jamais réagi de la sorte. Cette femme était un rock. Tuer des vivants aussi immondes que ce type là, elle pouvait le gérer beaucoup mieux que la réaction qu'elle avait eu, il en était certain. Elijah lui avait fait quelque chose et le fait qu'elle n'en parle pas ne lui faisait que redouter le pire.  
Le chasseur ne trouva pas le sommeil pour ce qui restait de la nuit. Quelques petites siestes ici et là en raison de la fatigue extrême, mais le moindre bruit lui faisait ouvrir les yeux et il tendait alors l'oreille pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucun danger potentiel. Lorsque la clarté du levé du jour fut visible à travers la fenêtre, Daryl se sentait pourtant reposé. Sans doute dû au confort de ne pas être ficelé sur une chaise et au fait que son sang pouvait enfin circuler librement dans tout son corps. Il observa Milie qui dormait blottie contre lui. Il n'avait pas envie de la réveiller, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Plus vite ils retrouveraient leur chemin jusqu'à la prison, le plus vite ils seraient en sécurité.

Commençant par écarter une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage, il l'observa encore un peu avant de se pencher à son oreille.

« Milie… mon cœur, réveille-toi. »

* * *

«_ Je te retrouverai. Je finirai ce que j'ai commencé. _»

La jeune femme ouvrit brusquement les yeux en cherchant son air comme si elle avait passé une minute sous l'eau. La voix aux allures fantomatiques d'Elijah l'avait faite frissonner de la tête aux pieds et il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réaliser où elle se trouvait et avec qui elle se trouvait.

« Doucement, c'est juste moi » susurra Daryl en lui caressant les cheveux.  
« Désolé, je… »  
« C'est pas grave » interrompit le chasseur. « Mais faut se lever. Rentrons à la maison, d'accord? »

La maison? Ce terme existait encore? Aussi invraisemblable cette idée sonnait à son oreille, autant ça la ravissait. La maison. Oui, la prison était devenue leur maison. L'endroit où ils pouvaient baisser leur garde en toute sécurité. L'endroit où se trouvaient les gens qui comptaient pour elle. L'endroit où elle avait la possibilité de rire, de se détendre, d'aimer.

« Oui » répondit-elle le regard plongé dans le sien, « rentrons chez-nous. »

Par chance, elle savait approximativement dans quelle direction aller pour rejoindre la jeep de Carol qui lui avait servit à atteindre l'endroit où Daryl avait été abandonné et où Marshall était mort. Ça allait sûrement leur prendre quelques heures pour retrouver précisément cet endroit et s'y rendre en étant à pied, mais ces longues marches n'avaient jamais effrayé Milie. Au contraire, elle les appréciait. Franchir ces kilomètres lui donnait toujours l'impression de se débarrasser d'un poids. Comme si à chaque pas elle laissait une bride des événements malheureux et douloureux qu'elle avait vécus.  
Daryl fouilla les placards et s'empara d'une veste. Armé de son arbalète, Milie de son couteau et du pistolet, ils quittèrent la maison pour se mettre en route. La jeune femme chercha son orientation un instant puis se décida sur la direction à suivre. Puisque Daryl avait été déplacé inconscient, il devait complètement se fier à elle sur ce coup. Elle savait qu'il avait confiance en elle, mais elle espérait de tout cœur de ne pas se tromper. Elle avait un certain sens de l'orientation, ça ne signifiait pourtant pas qu'il était infaillible.

* * *

Ils se trouvaient à cinq ou six rues plus au sud de celle où Milie avait dû commencer ses recherches. Ils avaient fouillé chaque maison depuis, mais ils n'avaient trouvé aucune trace de la jeune femme. À présent, la chercher se révélait être comme fouiller la meule de foin pour trouver l'aiguille. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de la direction qu'elle avait empruntée. Choisir une rue plutôt qu'une autre relevait du hasard, ça enrageait Rick tout comme ça le décourageait. Les autres s'attendaient à ce qu'il la retrouve. C'était son rôle de chef. Prendre la bonne décision qui conduirait à ramener Milie vivante aux bercails. Le groupe avait déjà tant perdu et la jeune femme avait su se tailler une place bien à elle. Elle était surprenante, difficile de le nier. Elle était si jeune et pourtant si mature. Elle faisait preuve d'un sang froid et d'un cran que très peu de gens avaient. Il n'était pas certain que dans sa situation il en aurait fait autant et c'était bien pour ça qu'il se devait de la retrouver. Elle, plus que beaucoup d'autres, méritait qu'il se donne cette peine. Elle méritait de vivre.

« Rien » indiqua Jackson qui venait vers le pick-up en compagnie de Glenn.

Rick était resté avec le véhicule, observant la carte qu'il avait apporté avec lui sous toutes les coutures avec l'espoir risible de voir un point s'illuminer sur le papier pour lui montrer la voie à suivre.

« RAS » ajouta Anderson qui arrivait de l'autre côté de la rue en compagnie d'Alvarez qui avait grandement insisté pour faire partie des recherches cette fois-ci.

Le shérif se gratta le menton et soupira. Il ne savait pas où aller. Il ne le savait pas la veille non plus, mais il était de plus en plus découragé. Il sentait les yeux des quatre autres lui brûler la peau du visage tandis qu'ils l'observaient scrupuleusement, attendant qu'il prenne une décision. Depuis plusieurs semaines, quand il avait des doutes, il se tournait vers Daryl. Mais le chasseur, plus avisé qu'il ne l'aurait cru au départ, n'était plus là pour le soutenir.  
À cet instant, Rick réalisa l'ampleur réelle de sa perte. Ce n'était pas uniquement une question de nourriture ou de la perte d'un homme efficace en matière de défense et de protection. Ce soutient qui lui était nécessaire pour bien faire son boulot de leader, celui qu'il avait perdu en Shane et retrouvé en Daryl venait à nouveau de disparaitre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant? » demanda Glenn pour le presser un peu.  
« On… Je… Je sais pas » finit par admettre l'ancien policier.

Les hommes échangèrent quelques regards lourds de sens, puis, Alvarez se rapprocha pour jeter un œil à la carte. Il y avait des x sur les endroits déjà fouillés. Il étudia les possibilités avant de pointer la représentation d'une clairière au milieu d'une petite forêt traversées par deux routes numérotées qui aboutissaient à une zone habitée plus en retrait de la petite ville.

« Ici. On ira par une route et on reviendra par l'autre » décréta le lieutenant.

Rick avait bien envie de lui demander pourquoi il avait choisi de poursuivre leur recherche par-là, mais s'en garda de le faire. L'hispanique espérait juste que ça leur permettrait de la trouver. Il n'y avait rien qui prouvait que Milie avait plus de chance de s'être dirigée dans cette direction et Rick n'était pas prêt à abandonner les recherches. Peut-être demain, mais pas aujourd'hui. Il avait déjà fait l'erreur de chercher Sophia trop longtemps. Et puis, Milie était pleine de ressources. Elle saurait retrouver elle-même le chemin de la prison si elle en était encore capable…

* * *

Les rues et les maisons avaient laissé la place aux arbres et Daryl en était ravi. Marcher à travers la végétation les rendait plus difficile à trouver. Le camp d'Elijah devait être sans dessus dessous à l'heure qu'il était. Il devait approcher midi si le chasseur se fiait à la position et la hauteur du soleil. Marcher, se retrouver dans son élément qu'était la nature sauvage, ça lui faisait presque qu'autant de bien qu'aurait pu lui faire une douche chaude et une bonne nuit de sommeil. Lui qui ne supportait déjà pas d'être enfermé à longueur de journée avant l'épidémie, se retrouver captif aurait pu avoir eu raison de lui si ça avait duré un jour ou deux de plus.  
Depuis des heures, ils marchaient dans le silence. Côte à côte, il y avait un peu moins d'un mètre de distance entre eux. Constamment, Daryl ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser un œil en direction de Milie. Elle n'était pas alerte. Du moins pas autant qu'elle aurait dû. Ils avaient fait plus d'une chasse ensemble, d'habitude, elle était plus attentive à ce qui l'entourait. Aujourd'hui, elle marchait en regardant à peine où elle posait les pieds. Elle balayait les alentours des yeux à un rythme fréquent, mais il y avait un voile d'absence devant ses yeux et le mauvais pressentiment de Daryl ne faisait que prendre de l'expansion en la voyant ainsi.

« On va faire une pause cinq minutes » décida le chasseur en s'arrêtant d'avancer.

Sur sa lancée, Milie fit encore deux pas avant de s'arrêter à son tour. Elle ne lui jeta même pas un regard et alla plutôt s'asseoir sur un rocher pour retirer une basket. Elle la vira à l'envers et lui tapa à quelques reprises sur la semelle pour en faire sortir un petit caillou qui la gênait dans sa marche.  
La rejoignant, Daryl s'agenouilla, posant les mains sur ses genoux. Elle demeura obstinément fixée sur sa chaussure, la triturant de ses doigts, tic nerveux que le chasseur lui avait déjà dénoté.

« Milie, qu'est-ce que tu ne me dis pas? »

Ça ne lui plaisait pas, mais pour une fois, il était le fin psychanalyste des deux qui avait le rôle de pousser l'autre à la révélation. Lui-même il détestait quand la jeune femme jouait à ça avec lui, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Quelque chose la rongeait et c'était dangereux. Son esprit n'était pas là et il fallait à tout prix qu'elle se ressaisisse avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

« Rien » tenta-t-elle en remettant sa basket à son pied.

Il posa une main sur les siennes, cherchant son regard qu'elle détournait toujours. Il soupira, loin d'être dupe.

« Pourquoi tu veux pas me parler? » demanda-t-il ensuite.  
« Parce qu'y'a rien à dire. Aller, on a du chemin à faire. »

Elle se releva précipitamment pour reprendre la marche. En repoussant une branche feuillue sur le côté pour pouvoir passer, elle butta subitement contre la carcasse putréfiée d'un rôdeur qui chercha immédiatement à l'attraper par le cou pour planter ses dents dans sa chaire. Milie hurla en tentant de reculer, se prit le pied dans une branche morte et tomba à la renverse. Le tout ne dura que deux ou trois secondes avant que Daryl n'ait le réflexe de se redresser, faire basculer son arbalète devant lui, viser, puis tirer.  
Le corps du mort-vivant s'effondra sur Milie qui continuait de crier et Daryl repoussa le cadavre avant de s'assurer que la jeune femme n'avait pas été mordue. Quand il fut rassuré, il encadra le visage de son amante qui s'était mise à pleurer. Elle avait frappé son point de rupture. Avec une telle réaction pour un simple rôdeur, il ne pouvait arriver à une autre conclusion.

« Ça va, c'est rien, c'est fini » souffla-t-il doucement pour qu'elle se calme.  
« Non, ça va pas » s'étrangla Milie au milieu de ses pleures nerveux.

Il la força gentiment à se redresser en position assise et la serra contre lui en la berçant d'un rythme lent. Il embrassa sa tempe, regardant tout de même autour d'eux avec soin pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre rôdeur.

« Dit moi ce qui t'arrive mon ange, je t'en pris. »

Il n'était pas bien loin d'être aussi défait qu'elle l'était. La voir dans cet état lui nouait l'estomac d'une manière détestable. Il aurait tué pour qu'elle arrête de pleurer. Il était presque prêt à mourir pour qu'elle arrête.

« J'arrive pas, j'arrive plus… »

Les larmes, les sanglots au fond de la gorge, les hoquets l'empêchaient de réellement formuler ce qu'elle voulait dire. Daryl ne comprenait pas où elle voulait en venir et il se serait bien frapper la tête pour être incapable d'y arriver.

* * *

Il l'avait brisée. Elijah l'avait brisée et elle ne savait pas comment lui dire. Ou plutôt, elle n'avait pas le courage de le lui dire. Quand elle regardait au fond des yeux de son amant et qu'elle s'y voyait… Ce qui s'y trouvait était l'image d'une femme forte et inébranlable. Elle voulait être cette femme pour lui, mais cette fois-ci était l'épreuve de trop.  
Quand Mark avait abusé d'elle, elle avait su s'en relever. Mais elle ne connaissait pas encore Daryl à ce moment là. Ils n'avaient pas encore partagé ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble. Elijah avait saccagé leur relation. Elle avait saccagé leur relation en étant trop téméraire. Peut-être aurait-elle dû écouter Daryl. Fuir dès la première nuit en le laissant derrière elle. Elle aurait pu revenir avec les autres. C'était de sa faute. À s'entêter à se débrouiller toute seule encore une fois, elle s'était brisée elle-même…

Le chasseur prit une fois de plus son visage entre ses mains, balayant délicatement ses larmes de ses joues. Sa tendresse lui donnait encore plus envie de pleurer, mais elle se contint au mieux, prenant de profonde inspiration malgré son menton tremblant.

« On va s'en sortir » assura Daryl. « C'est pas un psychopathe mort qui va nous avoir. T'es plus forte que ça. »  
« … Non, je le suis plus » abandonna-t-elle.  
« Si, tu l'es. »

Il la saisit par les épaules pour l'aider – ou plutôt la forcer – à se remettre sur ses pieds. Il repoussa ensuite une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant d'enlever une brindille qui s'était prise dans ses boucles pour finalement ancrer ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

« Tu vas y arriver parce que je suis là. On va rentrer à la maison Milie, ensemble. Tu me l'as juré et là c'est moi qui te le jure. »

Elle arrêta de respirer pour éviter d'éclater à nouveau en sanglot. Une dernière larme s'échappa. Larme dont Daryl vint se saisir en l'embrassant sur la joue. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, les sentant se fermer avec force autour d'elle. Le temps où elle devait se relever toute seule de ses chutes était révolu. Elle n'était plus seule à présent.

À travers les sons usuels de la forêt, l'écho d'un moteur leur parvint. Milie se traita immédiatement d'idiote. Ses cris avaient du dévoiler leur position. Elle n'eut cependant pas l'occasion de pester davantage contre elle-même, Daryl l'avait attrapée par la main et s'était mis à courir en direction opposée à ce vrombissement de moteur qui se rapprochait d'eux.

Tout de suite, Milie se retrouva projetée dans son élément. Fuir. Courir pour survivre. C'était encore plus efficace qu'un coup de fouet pour elle. Mais espéraient-ils réellement pouvoir semer un motocross à la course? Impossible. Ils durent bien l'admettre quand l'engin déboula de nulle part au milieu d'une petite clairière pour se mettre à tourner autour d'eux. Il y avait un homme derrière le conducteur de la moto qui avait une carabine de pointée sur eux. Milie le reconnu vaguement pour être l'un de ces visages qu'elle avait croisé au camp d'Elijah. Celui-ci s'empara des armes du couple. Daryl se positionna ensuite entre elle et la menace et ce fut plutôt volontiers que la demoiselle se serra contre son dos, s'agrippant à sa veste.

« Yahoo! Jackpot! C'est le patron qui va être content » s'enjoua le chauffeur pendant que l'autre levait son canon vers le ciel pour tirer une cartouche.  
« Et maintenant, on va gentiment rejoindre la route » intima le second homme en ramenant son canon vers eux.

Il pointa la direction à suivre du bout de son arme et le conducteur de la moto fit gronder le moteur davantage pour les presser. Daryl fit passer Milie devant lui de façon qu'il soit toujours entre elle et le fusil à pompe et la jeune femme n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre en marche.

* * *

Rick avait ralenti au point que le 4x4 était presque à l'arrêt. Il avait entendu un coup de feu. Il n'était pas cinglé puisque les autres semblaient également chercher la provenance du son qui constituait pour l'instant leur premier signe de vie depuis la veille où ils s'étaient mis à chercher Milie.

« Ça venait de par-là » indiqua Alvarez en pointant l'autre route qu'ils avaient vue sur la carte et qu'ils ne pouvaient voir en raison de la végétation dense.

Sans dire un mot, Rick fit demi-tour et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse de Milie ou non, c'était leur seule piste et le son d'un coup de feu n'était jamais bon à entendre peu importe sa raison. Il espérait juste pouvoir rejoindre l'intersection puis l'endroit d'où le coup de feu provenait avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

* * *

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la route qui traversait la forêt, ils avancèrent encore pendant un peu plus de cinq minutes avant qu'une voiture n'apparaisse à l'horizon. Daryl regarda tout autour de lui, à la recherche d'options qui ne venaient pas. Ils étaient fichus. Ces types allaient le descendre et faire encore pire à Milie. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution et vite. Son amante n'était pas en état de faire quoi que ce soit pour l'aider sur ce coup-là. Ça dépendait de lui et il était hors de question qu'il échoue. Pas encore une fois.  
La voiture ralentie en arrivant à leur hauteur, mais le contre-jour l'empêchait de voir combien de personne le véhicule contenait. Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher quand la voiture en fit de même à une dizaine de mètres devant eux. Le motocross se remit à décrire des cercles autour d'eux. Milie tourna dos à la voiture pour lui faire face. Ses yeux terrorisés le suppliaient de dire quelque chose pour l'apaiser. Aujourd'hui, encore plus que les autres jours, il était à court de mot. Ils étaient fichus. Il le savait. Elle le savait. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient espérer maintenant, c'était une balle dans la tête pour en finir au plus vite.  
Sans rien dire, il l'attira contre lui, la serrant fort. Il n'avait pas peur. Pas pour lui en tout cas. Il allait mourir. Avec de la chance, ça se ferait sans trop de douleur. Mais elle… son calvaire était loin d'être fini. Pas avec des types comme ceux-là. Ils allaient la ramener et en faire leur jouet. Quels mots aurait-il bien pu lui dire en sachant pertinemment que c'était ce qui allait arriver?

Il vit Merle descendre du côté passager de la voiture, puis la portière côté conducteur s'ouvrit. Daryl ferma les yeux, enfouissant son nez dans les cheveux de Milie pour la respirer en profondeur une dernière fois.

« En voilà des manières » intervint une voix qu'il n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Milie l'avait reconnue aussi. Tout de suite, elle s'était tendue, ayant même eu un petit sursaut.

« Je ne vous ai pas donné la permission de vous en aller que je sache » poursuivit Elijah en marchant vers eux en compagnie de Merle et d'un autre homme.  
« Non! » hurla la voix éraillée de Milie. « Non! Je t'ai tué! »

* * *

En se détachant de Daryl pour refaire face à la voiture, Milie n'arrivait pas à le croire. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Il était mort! Elle l'avait tué. Mais ce rire cruel et moqueur était bien le sien. Aucun autre ne la faisait frissonner d'effroi comme celui-là.

« Je t'ai tué » répéta-t-elle en murmurant.

Elle sentit ses genoux se dérober sous son poids, mais son amant fut suffisamment rapide pour l'attraper par la taille avant que ses jambes ne percutent durement le sol. Ainsi accroupie, sentant le torse de Daryl contre son dos et ses bras la soutenir, les larmes avaient silencieusement recommencées à couler. Pourquoi ce calvaire ne s'arrêtait pas une fois pour toute?

« En effet, je pense bien avoir été mort pendant une seconde ou deux, mais c'est chose du passé maintenant » assura Elijah en se frottant le cou où la marque rouge était profondément ancrée dans sa peau. « Tu as visiblement bâclé ton travail, mais c'est tant mieux. On a des choses à finir toi et moi, alors vient. »

Il tendit vaguement la main dans sa direction et Milie n'eut que la force de faire des non de la tête, se calant davantage contre le torse de Daryl.

« Ce n'était pas une suggestion » soupira Elijah.

Il abaissa la main et la pointa simplement du menton. Merle et celui qui les accompagnait s'avancèrent pour se saisir de Milie et la forcer à s'éloigner du chasseur.

« Non! Non! Daryl! »

* * *

Celui-ci essaya tant bien que mal de la retenir, grognant même sous l'effort physique qu'il y mettait, mais il cessa toute tentative quand Elijah dégaina un pistolet pour le braquer sur la tête de la jeune femme. Merle et son acolyte n'eurent alors aucun mal à lui arracher Milie, tandis que les lèvres d'Elijah s'étiraient en un sourire satisfait et supérieur.

« Je me disais bien que t'es ce genre de gars » s'enjoua le démon. « Prêt à tout sacrifier, absolument tout, mais pas ta chérie, pas vrai? »

Daryl ne s'abaissa même pas à lui répondre. Derrière le monstre, Milie opposait une résistance farouche, criant des non, criant son nom tout en plantant ses pieds dans le sol comme elle pouvait. Son frère et l'autre homme perdirent patience et la soulevèrent sous les aisselles de quelques centimètres. Elle se mit donc à battre des pieds dans le vide avant qu'ils ne la force à grimper dans la voiture. Elijah se rapprocha davantage de lui. Il était plus grand de cinq ou six centimètres. Juste assez pour le surplomber avec assurance.

« Tu sais, t'avais raison. Elle n'a pas hésité à me tuer » continua Elijah toujours sur ce ton amusé qui lui donnait envie de lui défoncer le crâne jusqu'à en faire de la bouillie pour chat. « Je comprend pourquoi elle. Je crois qu'il n'y aurait rien qu'elle ne ferait pas pour survivre. Et c'était absolument délicieux, j'ai hâte de recommencer. »

Un léger froncement de sourcil et sa tête qui s'inclinait à peine sur le côté. Il extériorisa à peine sa surprise. Au fond, il s'en doutait déjà. Il se refusait juste à se l'admettre jusque là. Il n'y avait pas trente-six choses qui pouvaient mettre Milie autant sans dessus-dessous. Si le meurtre ne pouvait pas, alors c'était forcément ça. Sa réaction, quoi que minime, ne fit qu'élargir le sourire d'Elijah tandis qu'il se penchait à l'oreille du chasseur.

« Dis-moi, d'homme à homme. Qu'est-ce qui lui fait prendre son pied? »

Le connard armé de la moto avait beau avoir son canon de pointé dans son dos, Daryl ne se priva pas de serrer le poing et de frapper Elijah d'un bon direct à la mâchoire.

« Je vais te tuer et crois-moi quand je te dis que je te raterai pas » promis haineusement le chasseur.

Elijah porta un pouce à sa lèvre. Constater qu'il saignait le fit rire un peu, puis il glissa un regard désolé à Daryl.

« T'auras de la difficulté si mes associés s'occupent de toi d'abord. »  
« Je me disais bien que t'étais trop péteux pour faire le sale boulot toi-même » railla le brun.  
« Pas du tout. J'ai simplement beaucoup plus intéressant à faire. Vous deux, débarrassez-vous de lui quand on sera parti. Comme tu vois, je suis pas si inhumain, je vais quand même pas la faire assister à ça. »

Le traqueur serra les dents et suivit Elijah du regard pendant que celui-ci rejoignait la voiture pour finalement retourner s'installer derrière le volant.

* * *

Le corps de Milie était de temps à autres secoué de petits spasmes. Elle était comme éteinte, sentant à peine le canon du pistolet que Merle, assis sur le siège passager derrière elle, maintenait contre ses côtes pour la dissuader de chercher à quitter la voiture. Elijah l'avait détruite. Son retour du royaume des morts venait carrément de l'achever. Son regard flottait dans le vague en direction de Daryl. Il en demeura ainsi même quand Elijah le quitta pour venir s'installer derrière le volant. Il fit démarrer le moteur, puis se tourna vers elle.

« Ta ceinture chérie, je ne voudrais pas qu'on m'accuse de mettre ta vie en danger. »

Tel un automate, elle attrapa la ceinture et pivota de l'autre côté pour la boucler. Elijah eut un grand sourire devant sa docilité et entreprit de faire demi-tour pour se mettre en route vers le camp. Dans le rétroviseur de son côté, Milie regarda Daryl aussi longtemps qu'elle le put et quand il disparu de son champ de vision, elle ferma les yeux. Ils roulèrent près d'une minute dans le silence. Jusqu'à ce que le son d'un coup de feu retentisse. Milie ferma les yeux un peu plus fort, son corps se braquant du bout des cheveux à la pointe des pieds lorsqu'elle sentit une main se poser sur sa cuisse.

« Je suis navré pour ton copain. Mais on ne pouvait pas l'amener avec nous. Il aurait fini par nous créer des problèmes. »  
« Tu devrais me tuer aussi » murmura Milie en appuyant sa tête contre la vitre soudainement lasse et fatiguée de tout.  
« Ne sois pas idiote! D'accord, c'est un coup dur, mais on a tous perdu des gens! C'était le frère de Merle. Est-ce que tu entends Merle me demander de le tuer? » demanda Elijah comme si en discuter était aussi anodin que parler de la pluie et du beau temps autour d'une tasse de café.  
« Merle n'a aucune volonté. »  
« Aucune volonté? Un homme qui s'est tranché la main pour survivre? Je trouve qu'il en a beaucoup. »  
« Il t'a laissé tuer son propre frère » souligna-t-elle toujours d'une voix faible. « Il n'est qu'un lâche. »

Le concerné grogna quelque chose, parsemé d'un bon nombre de jurons, derrière elle, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle se fichait de complètement tout. Elle voulait juste que ça s'arrête. Daryl était vraiment mort cette fois-ci. Il était hors de question qu'elle vive ce qui l'attendait au camp. Elle venait de perdre la raison qu'elle avait de l'avoir supporté une fois. Pourquoi prolonger le calvaire?

« Ça te passera. Tu es en deuil. Vouloir mourir toi aussi est tout à fait normal, mais ça va passer » assura Elijah sur le ton du fin connaisseur. « Y'a que les cinglés pour rester suicidaire longtemps après un deuil. »  
« Les cinglés comme toi tu veux dire. »  
« Je ne suis pas suicidaire » affirma le conducteur sans pour autant démentir qu'il était un malade.  
« Alors je suis peut-être encore plus cinglée que toi. »

Cette toute dernière remarque fit son effet. Elijah arqua un sourcil et glissa un œil dans sa direction. Retrouvant toute sa vitalité d'un coup sec comme si on venait de lui donner un choc électrique, Milie repoussa le pistolet de Merle pour l'éloigner de ses côtes. Le geste le fit appuyer sur la détente et il tira dans le tableau de bord. En même temps, elle se servit de son autre main pour agripper le volant et elle le tira brusquement vers elle. La voiture obéit immédiatement au mouvement et courba sur la droite, sortant dangereusement de la route. Elijah essaya de redresser le véhicule, mais le fossé et la gravité jouèrent contre lui. Dans un bruit de ferraille grinçante, la voiture roula sur le côté pour se retrouver sur le toit. Elle glissa sur plusieurs mètres avant d'arrêter violemment sa course contre un arbre.

Après plusieurs secondes à demeurer inerte, Milie put à nouveau se remplir les poumons d'air. La tête en bas, elle constata qu'elle était la seule demeurer consciente et avec raison. Elle était la seule qui avait sa ceinture au moment de l'impact. La seule chose de bien qu'Elijah ait faite! Entendant la moto venir, elle chercha d'ailleurs à défaire sa ceinture et ressentit une douleur aiguë dans l'épaule gauche qui la fit geindre. La moto s'arrêta.

« Milie! MILIE! »

Cette voix. Même avec l'adrénaline due au crash qui lui tambourinait les tempes, même avec cette épaule peut-être déboitée, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Daryl! »  
« Bon dieu, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? » l'entendit-elle demander pendant qu'elle pouvait voir des pieds contourner le véhicule et se rapprocher d'elle.  
« Je l'ai sortie de la route » expliqua-t-elle pendant qu'il tirait brusquement sur sa portière pour l'ouvrir.  
« T'es folle, tu veux crever ou quoi? » s'alarma-t-il en se penchant pour passer la tête dans l'habitacle.

Ce qui était plus ou moins l'idée de base qui l'avait poussée à faire ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle se garda d'en faire le commentaire. Il analysa la situation quelques secondes avant d'aider la jeune femme à se libérer de sa ceinture et la faire sortir de la voiture. Une fois hors de ce tas de carrosserie tordue, Milie ramena son bras gauche contre elle, le tenant sur sa poitrine en serrant son poignet de son autre main.

« Ça va? » demanda Daryl en l'inspectant de la tête aux pieds.  
« Juste mon épaule, mais ça ira » certifia-t-elle.

Il était en vie, elle aussi. Une épaule déboitée était le dernier de ses soucis après ce par quoi ils étaient passés dans les derniers jours.

« Cassons-nous d'ici » décréta Daryl.

Elle n'eut pas besoin de donner de réponse là-dessus contournant déjà la voiture accidentée pour grimper le fossé. Le chasseur l'aida, la soutenant d'un bras à la taille. Sur le bas coté, la moto avait été négligemment laissée à même le sol. À côté, il y avait l'arbalète que Daryl reprit pour la passer à son épaule.

« J'étais sûre que t'étais mort » souffla Milie époustouflée.  
« Faut que t'arrêtes de croire ça mon cœur. »

* * *

_Quand la voiture s'était éloignée d'eux, Daryl s'était retourné pour faire face à son futur meurtrier. Avec aplomb, il le regardait en face pendant que celui-ci reculait d'un pas pour décoller le bout de son canon du corps du chasseur. _

_ « Tu veux revenir en zombie ou pas? » demanda l'homme armé en rigolant.  
« Et toi? » s'enquit Daryl en lui rendant son sourire. _

_Le type fut prit de court par la question et c'était la micro seconde dont il avait besoin pour s'emparer du fusil par le canon en effectuant un tour sur lui-même. L'élan de ce 360 lui permit de fracasser le manche du fusil sur la tête de celui qu'il venait de désarmer. Il vit ensuite pivoter l'arme entre ses mains et tira sur le conducteur du motocross. Il mena le premier homme à l'inconscience d'un solide coup de talon au visage, reprit son arbalète, le pistolet et le couteau de Milie. Il glissa les deux dernières armes à sa ceinture et redressa la moto. Il grimpa sur l'engin et le démarra pour filer plein gaz à la poursuite de la voiture qui avait emmenée Milie. Quand il entendit le crash, son sang ne fit qu'un tour et il augmenta la vitesse jusqu'à freiner brusquement là où avait eu lieu la sortie de route… _

Le son d'un autre moteur le fit braquer son arbalète dans la direction d'où il provenait. Milie vint se cacher dans son dos, mais quand le chasseur reconnu avec le plus grand soulagement qu'il n'avait jamais connu le pick-up de la prison, il abaissa son arme et soupira. Le véhicule s'arrêta à leur hauteur et tous ses passagers en sortirent à l'exception de Rick qui demeura derrière le volant.

« Milie! » sourit grandement Alvarez.  
« Daryl? On te croyait mort » lui dit Glenn d'un ton totalement surpris, mais enchanté.  
« Faut que les gens arrêtent de penser ça » déplora le chasseur bien plus content de les revoir qu'il ne le laissait transparaitre.  
« Daryl… »

Le concerné se figea net en reconnaissant la voix de son frère qui provenait faiblement de la voiture. Sa mâchoire se contracta et il fila drastiquement vers son ainé, dégainant le pistolet qu'il avait à la ceinture. Merle, visiblement coincé dans le véhicule avait quelques contusions et une plaie saignante à la tête. Daryl n'en n'eut aucune pitié, pointant l'arme sur lui. Il lui avait promis que si quoi que ce soit arrivait à Milie, il serait le premier qu'il tuerait.

« Daryl, non! » l'arrêta la jeune femme en le forçant à abaisser son bras.  
« C'est de sa faute, il aurait pu nous aider, éviter tout ça » ragea le jeune Dixon.  
« Mais c'est ton frère. »  
« Justement! »  
« Ne le fait pas. Tu vaux mieux que ça. »

Daryl détourna lentement les yeux de son ainé pour les poser sur Milie. Elle, la femme pour qui il désirait tant être à la hauteur. Non, il ne le ferait pas. Pas parce qu'il ne le voulait pas. Pas parce qu'il ne le pouvait pas. Mais parce qu'elle lui avait demandé de ne pas le faire.

« Dépêchez-vous, on s'en va! » décida Rick d'une voix forte et autoritaire.

Le chasseur rengaina sans quitter les yeux de sa belle puis la poussa devant lui d'une pression dans le dos. Ils remontèrent le fossé encore une fois. Anderson et Jackson étaient montés dans la boite du pick-up. Glenn et Alvarez attendaient près des portières, l'asiatique faisant de grands signes pour les intimer à se dépêcher. À quelques pas du véhicule, il y eut une détonation, puis Daryl sentit la brûlure dans son mollet qui le fit trébucher.

« Daryl! » hurla Milie en le soutenant de son bras valide pour ne pas qu'il tombe complètement.

Alvarez réagit au quart de tour, pointant son arme en direction du coup de feu et tira. Elijah qui avait réussi à s'extraire de la voiture reçu le projectile en pleine poitrine et s'écroula dans l'herbe du fossé.  
Glenn vint aider Milie à soutenir le chasseur. Ils le hissèrent à l'arrière du pick-up, puis Glenn aida Milie à faire de même pendant qu'Alvarez grimpait à l'avant côté passager. Finalement Glenn embarqua dans le véhicule. Les portières claquèrent et Rick fit demi-tour avant de mettre les gaz pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible.

« Daryl, est-ce que ça va? » s'alarma Milie qui serrait toujours son bras blessé contre elle.  
« Ça va, c'est qu'une éraflure il a tiré dans le gras » assura le chasseur. « Glenn, ta ceinture. »

Le geek s'empressa d'en défaire la boucle et de la sortir des ganses de son jeans pour la lui donner. Il l'utilisa pour se faire garrot et ainsi éviter la perte de sang. Quand ce fut fait, il se calla contre le dossier du siège et expira avec bruit. Ils pouvaient enfin souffler! Il ne restait plus qu'à laisser Rick les ramener à la maison et solliciter les talents d'Hershel pour qu'il lui retire le plomb du mollet. Une vraie balade de santé à côté du reste!  
Prenant quelques respirations ô combien relaxantes maintenant qu'ils étaient tirés d'affaire, il tourna la tête vers la droite pour regarder Milie. Elle avait le souffle court, le regard perdu dans le vague, mais elle sentit ses yeux sur elle et ramena la tête vers lui. Ils restèrent plongés l'un dans le regard de l'autre pendant un long moment, prenant le temps de réaliser qu'ils avaient réussi à s'en tirer tous les deux, comme ils se l'étaient promis.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé? » demanda Glenn, interrompant leur échange silencieux. « Vous êtes dans un de ces états… »  
« Tu veux la version longue ou la version courte? » fit simplement le chasseur en demeurant fixé sur la femme de sa vie.


	14. Aftermath

Wouhou je suis dans les temps que je m'étais fixé, la vie est belle *0* Malgré le boulot qui commençait plus sérieusement cette semaine, j'ai quand même pris du temps en soirée pour avancer dans l'écriture et j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre 16 qui risque de figurer parmi mes préférés vu ce que j'y prévois, soyons proud! Mais commençons par ce présent chapitre qui m'a filé un peu de mal, je dois l'admettre. Le contre-coup des précédents chapitres arrive et ce n'était pas facile à écrire quoi que j'ai adoré le faire! Je préviens quand même qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup d'action dans celui-là comparé aux derniers chapitres -faut dire que j'avais donné la claque dans ceux-là XD- mais il faut bien une pause de temps en temps pour laisser à la poussière le soin de retomber un peu! **  
**

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere : Ton manque de souplesse me rassure sache-le, même si je me sens mal pour ta manucure! ... Mensonge? Ouais peut-être un peu, mais parfois il faut savoir être sadique jusqu'au bout et j'assume totalement mes fins de chapitre en suspense muhahaha =p Si tu aimes Milie fragile, tu devrais l'apprécier dans les chapitres à venir. Toute l'affaire Elijah l'a bien ébranlée et, comme tu dis, elle a atteint sa limite la pauvre :(  
J'espère que la réaction de Daryl te plaira aussi! En me relisant j'ai remarqué que je ne l'intériorise pas autant que Milie à ce niveau-là, du coup j'ai rajouté des lignes pendant ma correction pour le faire, mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit suffisant =/ En tout cas, espérons que je pourrai dire défi relevé! Ça m'a bien plus de faire un chapitre plus "psychologique", ça change!  
L'inspiration va et vient, mais pour le moment ça coule doucement. Espérons que ce soit une bonne vitesse de croisière, comme ça, je serai peut-être en mesure de publier un chapitre par semaine dans les temps à venir. Du moins c'est l'objectif que je me fixe, pour le reste, qui vivra verra, mais je compte bien sur le début prochain de la S3 pour me motiver à fond *.*

Bloody-Lolita1990 : Bienvenue à toi dans le cercle de lecteurs/reviewers de TWD en fr! -ouais on est si peu nombreux qu'on finit vite par se connaître par ici =p- Tu commences en force avec une alerte et un favori, tu t'arranges pour qu'on se souvienne de toi longtemps! (Parce que je sais que tu suis aussi TheBoneyKing haha!) Merci pour les encouragements et également pour le commentaire sur mon style d'écriture. Comme c'est un truc que je contrôle plus ou moins comme je me laisse surtout guider par l'ambiance de ce que j'écris, on va pas s'en plaindre! XD  
Tu es la première qui me dit que mon Daryl est trop bavard, mais c'est sûr que si on compare avec la série, il babille sans arrêt dans ma fic puisqu'il est dans pratiquement toutes les scènes =p Mais je suis contente que tu ais quand même su trouver le Daryl que tu aimes dans ma fic. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je prépare à notre chasseur préféré des choses pour bientôt que tu devrais aimer si je me fis à ce commentaire!

Point de Suture : Malgré ton absence tu n'es point oubliée sache-le! Ça ma fait super plaisir de recevoir ton PM et d'avoir un peu de tes nouvelles. Courage pour les temps occupés et quand tu auras le temps de t'arrêter pour lire un peu, j'espère que ta dose de TWD te fera du bien ;)

Sur ce, je vous souhaite encore une fois bonne lecture -oui je le dis à chaque fois et pis après è.é- et tout commentaire est le bienvenue. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que ce qu'on fait est apprécié!

* * *

**Chapter 14 ;; Aftermath**

Le trajet jusqu'à la prison fut plutôt silencieux. Daryl avait vaguement répondu à la question de Glenn en disant surtout que le groupe de survivants qu'ils avaient rencontré était à éviter et qu'ils étaient dangereux. Ils s'étaient arrêtés à l'endroit où Milie avait caché la jeep de Carol. Glenn, Jake et Jackson avaient fait le reste du trajet avec la jeep. Une pluie fine s'était mise à tomber et Milie était plus que ravie d'être à l'abri dans le pick-up plutôt que dehors en pleine forêt à tenter de fuir cette bande de cinglés. Le reste du trajet fut silencieux et quand elle vit la silhouette de la prison se dessiner au devant d'eux, Milie se retrouva dans le même état où elle l'avait vue la première fois. Un mélange de soulagement et d'euphorie. Derrière ces remparts, elle serait en sécurité. Ce qui avait été ces trois jours était maintenant bel et bien terminé… Mais à quel prix?  
Le pick-up s'arrêta devant les portes en fer. Glenn et Jackson descendirent de la jeep de Carol pour aider à ouvrir le portail puis ensuite le refermer avec T-Dog et Maggie. Ils montèrent ensuite à l'arrière du 4x4 et Rick conduisit le véhicule jusqu'à l'entrée principale du bâtiment. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, Milie pouvait déjà voir les autres massés là à les attendre. Le shérif éteignit le moteur. Lui et Alvarez furent les premiers à sortir du véhicule, suivit de Jake qui quittait la jeep de Carol. Daryl ouvrit sa portière et Rick vint l'aider à descendre. Jackson s'était dépêché de rentrer à l'intérieur de la prison pour s'abriter en compagnie de Jake, Maggie et T-Dog. Milie se glissa lentement sur le siège jusqu'à l'autre portière plutôt que d'attendre que Daryl soit sorti.  
Glenn vint lui ouvrir la portière et l'asiatique demeura à proximité, prêt à l'aider si elle avait besoin. La jeune femme lui sourit à cette attention. Elle put cependant descendre du véhicule d'elle-même sans problème. Son épaule gauche lui faisait un mal de chien, mais tant qu'elle ne la bougeait pas, la douleur était encore tolérable.

Quand elle mit les pieds au sol, Glenn referma la portière et rentra à son tour pour se mettre à l'abri de la pluie. Rick soutenait Daryl pour qu'il évite de s'appuyer inutilement sur sa jambe blessée et se dirigeait également vers l'entrée. Milie leur emboita le pas et quand elle passa la porte, elle sentit une main la presser gentiment dans le bas du dos.

« Ne me touche pas » lâcha-t-elle froidement à l'intention de Ray qui fermait la marche.  
« Milie… »  
« J'ai dit que je ne voulais plus t'entendre » coupa la demoiselle.

Le lieutenant ferma la porte et tous les autres s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs mouvements.

« Ça tient toujours » ajouta-t-elle calmement.  
« Ça va, j'ai merdé » accorda le soldat, « mais il est en vie et toi aussi. »

Milie fit brusquement volte-face. Elle tendait devant elle le pistolet que Daryl lui avait rendu sur le trajet du retour, le pointant sur Ray.

« C'est ta faute. Tout ça c'est ta faute! »

Sa voix plus forte sur la fin s'était déformée sous le coup de l'émotion. Sans lui pour laisser tomber Daryl et l'abandonner là-bas, rien de tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé. Son amant n'aurait pas été torturé. Elijah n'aurait jamais existé! Ce qu'il lui avait fait ne se serait jamais produit.  
Daryl vint lentement abaisser l'arme, mais Milie la serrait toujours aussi fort, sa main tremblant d'un mélange de rage et de douleur.

« Milie, ça sert à rien » tenta le chasseur. « Ce qui est fait est fait. »  
« C'est de sa faute » répéta-t-elle.  
« Hey, tu m'as pas laissé buter Merle, je te laisserai pas avoir ce plaisir » plaisanta l'autre.

Il lui retira doucement le pistolet de la main et la jeune femme n'opposa aucune résistance, fermant simplement les yeux en tournant dos à celui qu'elle considérait autrement fois comme un membre de sa famille. Elle ne voulait plus le voir. Elle ne voulait plus l'entendre.

« Merle? » s'enquit Lori, surprise.  
« Ouais, il a réussi à s'en sortir » annonça Daryl.

La haine se sentait parfaitement quand il prononça ces mots. Lasse, Milie serra à nouveau son poignet gauche contre elle et Hershel l'invita, Daryl et elle, à se rendre à l'infirmerie pour regarder tout ça d'un peu plus près.

* * *

Le chemin jusqu'à l'infirmerie de la prison le fit grincer des dents malgré le support que Rick lui apportait. Il n'y avait aucune marche à monter, heureusement, mais Daryl commençait à avoir plus qu'hâte que cette balle soit extraite de son mollet. Hershel et Maggie ouvraient la marche, le vétérinaire ayant demandé la présence de sa fille ainée pour l'assister. Milie les suivaient.  
Il était de plus en plus inquiet pour elle. Ils s'en étaient sortis. Ils étaient rentrés. Ils étaient en sécurité à présent. Pourtant, le moral de Milie continuait de déchanter. Il pouvait le deviner juste à sa façon de marcher.  
Là-bas dans la forêt, elle avait abandonné. Elle le lui avait dit. Elle avait même tenté de se tuer en causant cette sortie de route avec la voiture. Il le savait. Elle n'avait rien répondu quand il avait demandé si elle voulait mourir, mais ses yeux l'avaient fait pour elle. Ils allaient devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation dès que l'arrêt obligatoire à l'infirmerie serait passé.

Une fois sur place, Rick l'aida à se hisser sur la table d'examen de l'une des salles réservées à cet effet, prenant sa jambe blessée par la cheville dans l'idée qu'il s'allonge sur la table, mais Daryl se désista au mouvement. Il posa les yeux sur Hershel et pointa Milie du menton.

« Commence par elle. »

Un peu à l'ouest, la jeune femme jeta un regard perdu à la ronde avant de s'approcher de la table d'examen au signe du vétérinaire. Rick l'aida également à s'asseoir sur la table, puis Hershel lui fit délicatement enlever sa veste. Quand le vieil homme palpa l'épaule, Milie serra les dents et gémit sa douleur.

« Elle est déboitée » décréta le vétérinaire.  
« Je sais » assura Milie.  
« Je vais devoir te la remettre en place tout de suite » poursuivit-il. « Ça va être douloureux. »  
« Je sais » répéta-t-elle sur un ton absent.  
« Maggie trouve-moi une attelle ou de quoi en faire une » intima le père à sa fille.

Daryl posa la main sur sa cuisse droite, puisqu'il se trouvait à la droite de la jeune femme. Quand elle lui jeta un regard, il retourna simplement sa main et ouvrit les doigts. Milie s'empara de sa main avec la sienne qui était encore valide pour la serrer. Quand Hershel se mit en position pour lui redresser l'épaule, elle serra ses doigts avec force appréhendant la douleur.  
Hershel compta jusqu'à trois, la respiration de Milie se faisant plus forte à chaque chiffre énoncé. Le craquement d'os qu'il y eut fit frissonner le chasseur et le son fut immédiatement suivit des lamentations étouffées de Milie face à la douleur infligée. Elle vint appuyer son front contre l'épaule de Daryl qui lui caressa le dessus de la main qu'il tenait avec son pouce.

« C'est fini ma puce » murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser sur le dessus de sa tête.

Elle pleura. Personne ne prononça un mot. Ils devaient être mal à l'aise de la voir dans une telle position de faiblesse puisque la jeune femme ne les avait pas du tout habitués à ce genre de comportement. Maggie revint de sa quête d'attelle avec un drap de lit. Hershel en découpa une partie en carré puis le plia en deux pour créer un triangle. Il passa ensuite l'attelle de fortune au bras de Milie qui s'empressa ensuite de quitter l'endroit. Ne pas se montrer faible devant les autres. Même maintenant, elle demeurait ainsi faite.

Après son départ, Hershel se chargea de cette maudite balle. Pendant que le vétérinaire et sa fille s'occupait de son mollet, Daryl raconta plus en détail ce qui c'était passé à Rick. Il lui parla de Merle, de l'endroit approximatif de ce camp, de comment les choses fonctionnaient là-bas, d'Elijah. Il énonça absolument tout ce qu'il pouvait au shérif à l'exception de ce qu'Elijah avait fait à Milie. Parce qu'il ne le savait pas exactement, bien qu'il en savait assez pour se faire une image, mais surtout par respect pour la jeune femme. Elle ne méritait pas qu'il divulgue ça. Elle avait assez souffert sans qu'il n'expose cette souffrance aux autres.  
Quand le plomb fut sorti de son mollet, Maggie le pansa pendant qu'Hershel jetait un œil au laborieux travail de torture d'Elijah et ce que Milie en avait fait par la suite. Ça n'était pas des points de suture de professionnel, mais ça allait au goût du vétérinaire. Aucune plaie ne semblait s'être infectée et c'était le principal.

À la demande du chasseur, Rick l'aida à se rendre à l'étage jusqu'au corridor qu'ils occupaient comme milieu de vie principal, puis jusque devant la porte de sa chambre où le berger allemand était en train de gratter pour pouvoir entrer. Daryl avait l'impression qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds là depuis une éternité. Pourtant, ça ne faisait que quatre jours.

« Je vais aller mettre les autres au parfum » indiqua le shérif. « Hésitez pas à demander si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit et je vais demander aux filles de vous faire quelque chose à manger. »

Daryl hocha simplement de la tête en guise de remerciement. Il flatta furtivement le chien avant de le pousser gentiment de son chemin. Si Milie ne l'avait pas fait entrer, c'était qu'elle ne voulait pas l'avoir dans les pattes pour le moment. Mettant tout son poids sur sa jambe qui n'était pas blessée, il tourna la poignée et entra dans la pièce avant de refermer la porte au museau de l'animal.  
Le spectacle qu'il y découvrit lui serra le cœur. Maladroitement à cause de son bras en attelle, Milie se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Elle s'était débarrassée de ses baskets, ses chaussettes et son jeans. Elle se frottait frénétiquement l'intérieur des cuisses avec un linge détrempé qui dégoulinait sur le sol. Elle n'avait pas pu l'essorer convenablement d'une seule main. La peau de ses cuisses était rouge d'avoir été trop frottée.  
S'approchant d'elle, le chasseur lui retira la guenille dès qu'elle fut à portée de main et la déposa dans la bassine d'eau qui se trouvait sur le bureau.

« Tu vas te faire mal si tu continues comme ça. »  
« J'arrive pas à l'enlever » se plaignit Milie. « Il est partout sur moi, je veux l'enlever. Enlève-le. »

Elle leva le menton pour le regarder en face. Cette sensation de saleté, de souillure, il fallait qu'elle parte au plus vite. Elle était déjà restée trop longtemps sur elle. Sans compter le poids de la culpabilité. Elle n'avait pas entendu ce qu'Elijah lui avait dit dans l'oreille, mais elle savait. Elle l'avait vu tout de suite sur le visage de son amant. Et puis, c'était tout à fait le genre d'Elijah d'infliger ce genre de torture psychologique. Sans doute encore plus que la torture physique. D'une main douce, mais ferme, contre sa nuque, Daryl l'attira contre lui prenant soin de ne pas toucher son épaule blessée.

« Il faut que tu l'enlèves » gémit-elle tout bas en accrochant son bras droit à la taille du chasseur.

* * *

Il fallait qu'il y arrive. Qu'il évince ce qu'il y avait d'Elijah sur elle. Elle en dépendait. Elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir continuer, mais s'il n'y arrivait pas, alors elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas. La bête l'avait dévorée toute crue. Elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne restait plus rien d'elle que l'épave charcutée d'une carcasse vide et une âme brisée.

« Je vais le faire » assura Daryl de sa voix base et rauque. « Je vais faire tout ce que tu veux, mais d'abord, tu vas respirer un grand coup et te calmer. Tu peux faire ça pour moi? »

Il se détacha légèrement d'elle pour pouvoir la regarder dans les yeux. Elle hocha faiblement de la tête en un mouvement tremblant et pris une petite inspiration à défaut d'une grande. Elle dut répéter l'opération au moins trois fois avant d'arriver à calmer ses spasmes et prendre une lente et profonde respiration.

« C'est ça ma puce » encouragea le chasseur. « Encore une. »

Elle obéit. Autant de fois qu'il lui dit de recommencer. Le petit chat apeuré qu'elle était devenue n'était pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre que de se soumettre à la bonne volonté de Daryl. Puis il l'aida à se dévêtir complètement et nettoya chaque centimètre carré de peau avec toute la douceur du monde. Elle se braqua sans le vouloir à quelques reprises, mais Daryl n'en fit aucun commentaire et n'en paru même pas blessé. Pourtant il aurait dû. C'était lui. Elle ne devrait pas chercher à se soustraire à son touché même si ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle contrôlait réellement.  
Quand il eut terminé, il l'aida à enfiler des sous-vêtements et une chemise propre. Il boutonna la chemise tout aussi lentement que chacun des gestes qu'il avait posés avant ça. Puis il lui remit son attelle.

« Je suis désolée » murmura-t-elle quand il termina le nœud à son épaule droite qui soutiendrait l'attelle.

Appuyé sur le rebord du bureau pour reposer sa jambe blessée, Daryl quitta le nœud des yeux pour les diriger sur son visage, posant les mains sur le meuble pour se soutenir davantage. Elle détourna le regard, incapable de le regarder en face bien malgré le fait que ses yeux bleus n'eurent jamais été aussi doux qu'à cet instant.

« T'as pas à l'être. »  
« Mais… »  
« Milie » coupa-t-il avec tendresse.

Il se redressa complètement, prenant garde à ne pas mettre de poids sur sa jambe et prit son visage entre ses mains.

« Des cicatrices, on en a tous. Les tiennes ne se voient pas, c'est tout. »

Ses yeux rougirent sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler. C'était presque les mots qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'elle avait vu son torse la première fois. Il la serra à nouveau contre lui et elle pleura même si elle avait cru ne plus avoir une seule larme en elle. Elle n'avait plus à porter le poids du secret. C'était à la fois libérateur et terrorisant, bien qu'il lui ait fait comprendre qu'il l'acceptait.

« J'ai peur » lui avoua-t-elle.  
« Il te fera plus jamais de mal. »  
« Je sais, c'est pas ça. J'ai… j'ai peur de plus arriver à… »

Elle n'arrivait même pas à le dire. Quand il l'avait lavée, elle s'était sentie si mal à l'aise. Mais elle n'avait pas besoin de l'expliquer avec des mots. Le regarder avait suffit à lui faire comprendre et il soupira avant de l'embrasser sur le front et de la bercer doucement contre lui.

« On fera rien que tu veux pas faire, t'inquiète surtout pas de ça d'accord. J't'aime tellement. Qu'on soit là, ensemble, ça me suffit » certifia le chasseur.

Sa tête fit plusieurs mouvements de bas en haut tandis que son nez était niché dans le cou de son amoureux pour se convaincre elle-même de ce qu'il disait. Elle avait confiance en lui, là n'était pas la question. Jamais il ne lui ferait le moindre mal, elle le savait. Mais la peur n'était pas là. Elle ne voulait pas restée sur ce dégout maladif du sexe. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Elijah réussisse à leur enlever ça. Qu'il arrive, au final, à la séparer de son amant. Pourtant, à cet instant, c'était bien ce qu'il semblait avoir fait…

* * *

Après qu'ils eurent englouti le repas que Carol leur avait préparé et apporté, Milie s'était mise au lit, l'épuisement physique ayant raison des tourments psychologiques. Daryl s'était lavé, avait pu se délecter du plaisir de porter enfin des vêtements propres puis sorti de la chambre sans bruit pour se rendre aux toilettes. Sur le chemin du retour, il remarqua Alvarez devant la porte de leur chambre et le chasseur accéléra le pas malgré son mollet boiteux qui tirait à chacun de ses pas.

« Fout le camp de là » ordonna Daryl, revêche.  
« Il faut que je lui parle » s'entêta le lieutenant.  
« Elle dort et elle veut pas te parler au cas où t'aurais pas encore compris. »  
« Elle a pointé une arme sur moi. Il **faut** qu'on en parle. »

Daryl se mit entre le soldat et la porte, son instinct protecteur prenant complètement le dessus. Milie avait vécu suffisamment d'émotion forte pour le reste de l'année au minimum et il était hors de question qu'il laisse ce type là ruiner tout le temps qu'il avait mis à la calmer.

« Mais t'es complètement con en plus d'être bouché? » s'étonna le chasseur. « Elle se repose. Tu viendras ramper pour ton pardon une autre fois, j'en ai rien à foutre que ça te plaise ou pas! »  
« Écoute Daryl… »  
« Oh-oh, non, me parle pas comme si on était pote. Tu peux pas me saquer et j't'aime pas non plus. Que tu m'ais laissé là-bas je m'en fous, j'aurais fait pareil avec toi. Mais que tu l'ais laissée partir pour me chercher, ça par contre ça me pose un méga problème. »  
« Si j'avais su ce qu'elle avait en tête… »  
« Ouais, bha c'est justement ça le problème avec toi Alvarez » coupa Daryl sans la moindre délicatesse. « Tu sais pas anticiper. Tu réagis toujours trop tard. »  
« Tu la mérites pas » cracha l'autre pour ultime défense vaseuse.  
«Mais c'est pas à toi ou à moi d'en décider » rétorqua le chasseur. « Tu l'approches plus, tu la regardes même plus. Si elle a envie de te parler, elle le fera elle-même. Autrement, je te jure que je te tue. »

Alvarez parut plutôt choqué par la menace, ce qui encouragea Daryl à finir de lui livrer le fond de sa pensée.

« Je lui ai pas enlevé le flingue pour toi. Je l'ai fait pour elle. Elle pourrait vivre avec ta mort sur sa conscience, je l'sais, mais je préfère pas lui infliger ça. Elle a assez donné. Maintenant dégage. »

Sans lui accorder un regard de plus, Daryl ouvrit la porte et laissa même le chien entrer avant de la refermer sur le soldat. Il dut retenir le chien de se jeter sur Milie en le tenant par la peau du cou. Quand l'animal fut calmé et allongé la tête appuyée sur les jambes de sa maîtresse, Daryl se glissa à son tour sous les couvertures. Épuiser était un euphémisme et il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Il avait enfin droit à son sommeil profond et réparateur dont il avait tant besoin. Un sommeil que, jusqu'à présent, il n'avait pu connaître que dans cette prison.

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent sans accro majeur, pourtant, Daryl demeurait septique et inquiet. Rick avait décidé d'instaurer une garde permanente à la tourelle d'observation de la prison pour être bien certain que le clan d'Elijah n'ait pas retrouvé leur trace et tente de les envahir. Une fois l'horaire des tours de garde déterminé, chaque homme s'y pliait. C'était d'ailleurs la seule chose que Daryl avait été autorisé à faire. Il avait voulu aller chasser pour se rendre plus utile, mais Rick le lui avait formellement interdit. Il devait uniquement se soucier de Milie, de lui et de sa jambe. Il avait cependant insisté pour commencer ses tours de garde en même temps que les autres, argumentant sur le fait qu'il pouvait très bien garder les yeux ouverts en demeurant assis sur son cul. Son plaidoyer avait fait son effet et Rick lui avait accordé de participer aux tours de garde, mais uniquement à cette tâche.  
Pourtant, son inquiétude ne résidait pas vraiment dans les hommes vengeurs d'Elijah ou même dans son frère qu'il n'avait pas tué comme il l'aurait souhaité. Elijah était mort. ce qu'il lui avait infligé, il n'était pas le premier et Daryl savait l'encaisser. Son frère? Il n'était peut-être pas mort, mais pour le chasseur, il l'était. Merle lui avait tourné le dos quand il avait le plus besoin de lui. Leur lien de sang n'était plus suffisant pour que Daryl le considère encore comme un frère. Non, toute son inquiétude était rivée sur Milie. Elle n'allait pas bien. Malgré les jours, malgré le repos et les forces qu'elle avait été en mesure de reprendre, elle n'allait pas bien.

Elle était lente, sans réflexe, elle errait dans la prison et dans la cour intérieure toute la journée comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire pour se rendre utile ou même juste pour s'occuper. La Milie qu'il connaissait ne faisait pas rien. Chaque jour, elle avait une nouvelle idée pour se rendre utile, pour apporter plus de confort à leur mode de vie. Peu importe ce que Rick planifiait comme tâches à accomplir, elle était toujours la première à choisir quelque chose avec entrain et bonne humeur. Elle ne se plaignait jamais du travail à faire, en faisait souvent plus que demander.  
Depuis leur retour, elle ne faisait rien. C'était à peine si elle n'était pas un corps vide de rôdeur qui marchait au hasard en espérant tomber sur un peu de chaire fraîche. Elle faisait peine à voir et Daryl ne savait pas quoi faire. Le premier jour, il s'était dit que ça lui prendrait du temps. Elle allait reprendre le dessus. C'était Milie. La femme la plus battante qu'il n'ait jamais connu. Mais son état ne s'était pas amélioré. Il était même tenté à croire le contraire. Chaque jour, ses yeux brillaient un peu moins que la veille.

Du haut de la tour, Daryl pouvait l'observer à l'aide des jumelles. Toutes les minutes, il sondait rapidement les alentours avant de ramener les longues-vues sur Milie dans la cour. Elle était debout, le bras en écharpe, devant la tombe que les autres avaient faite à Marshall pendant leur _absence_. Elle s'y trouvait depuis une bonne vingtaine de minutes déjà et il n'aimait pas le mauvais pressentiment qu'il en percevait.  
Il y eut du bruit dans l'escalier, mais le chasseur ne broncha pas de sa position. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen de sauver Milie d'elle-même, sauf qu'il ne savait pas du tout comment s'y prendre. Les hommes, il ne connaissait pas vraiment ça. Les femmes, encore moins! Il n'avait jamais eu à faire face à ce genre de situation au par-avant et ce n'était pas avec Milie qu'il avait cru devoir y faire face un jour. S'il l'avait crue invincible? Oui, jusqu'à un certain point on pouvait le voir comme ça. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, elle ne l'était pas. Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés, elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

« Daryl, je t'ai apporté de l'eau » fit Carol, une bouteille à la main, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce circulaire de la tourelle.  
« Hmm. Merci » répondit-il les jumelles toujours scotchées sur Milie.

Carol s'approcha, posa la bouteille devant lui et suivit la direction des jumelles avant de s'appuyer contre la rambarde pour faire face au chasseur.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Milie? Je pensais qu'elle serait heureuse de te retrouver... »

Le brun demeura dans sa position d'observation, plus pour cacher son hésitation que parce qu'il continuait réellement de surveiller. Il n'avait parlé à personne de ce que Milie avait dû affronter afin qu'ils puissent s'en sortir. Il doutait fort qu'elle en ait parlé d'elle-même. Par conséquent, personne ne comprenait vraiment pourquoi elle demeurait encore dans cette sorte de léthargie. De leur point de vue, ils ne pouvaient mettre ça que sur le compte de son épaule blessée.

« Ç'a pas été facile » expliqua Daryl, au bout d'un moment, sans trop savoir pourquoi il l'avait dit.

Il se détacha enfin de la jeune femme et délaissa les jumelles pour accorder une véritable attention à Carol. Il se frotta la nuque à la naissance des cheveux et se mordilla la langue avant d'oser continuer. Elle était de loin la personne du groupe avec laquelle il était le plus à l'aise après Milie, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas mal à l'aise de se confier. Il avait toujours l'impression de devoir réfléchir une éternité sur les mots qu'il devait dire pour expliquer correctement sa pensée. Pourtant, si une personne pouvait comprendre ce que Milie vivait, c'était Carol, non?

« C'est... compliqué » souffla-t-il pour commencer, incapable d'utiliser les vrais mots qui le rendaient malade rien que d'y penser. « Son épaule… c'est de la petite bière à côté du reste… Et je sais pas quoi faire » admit-il humblement avec une certaine dose d'embarra.  
« Le problème c'est que tu peux rien faire » assura tristement la femme comme si elle avait tout compris.

Si vraiment elle avait saisi le sens de ce que Daryl avait aussi maladroitement et vaguement expliqué, il ne voulait pas le savoir. Il n'en dirait pas plus. Par respect pour Milie et parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler. Elijah ne l'avait pas blessée qu'elle dans cette histoire. Ce qu'il lui avait fait, c'était ce qui tenait Daryl éveillé la nuit. Avoir eu le choix, il aurait remis cent fois la torture que ce fou lui avait infligé plutôt que ce qu'il avait fait à Milie.

« Tu fais déjà la seule chose que tu peux faire, » poursuivit Carol. « Rester à ses côtés, lui montrer que tu es là pour elle. C'est tout ce que tu peux faire. »  
« Il faut que je fasse plus. Tu vois bien comment elle est… On va la perdre sinon… et ça j'peux pas. »  
« Elle est forte Daryl. Ça peut prendre du temps, mais elle va s'en remettre. »  
« Mais elle est pas invincible » contredit le chasseur en admettant ainsi sa propre erreur de l'avoir cru. « Le vase a pas débordé Carol, il a explosé. Et je sais pas comment recoller les morceaux. »  
« Le problème, c'est que tu ne peux pas les recoller à sa place. Si elle ne le veut pas, ça ne se fera pas… »

Ça, il le savait déjà. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas l'obligée à passer ce cap qui la hantait. Ce serait complètement inhumain de sa part. Hors de question qu'il ne fasse même qu'aborder le sujet. Lui-même s'efforçait d'y penser le moins possible puisque ça avait le don de le mettre complètement hors de lui!

* * *

Lasse et fatiguée. Dormir n'avait pas supprimé ce problème. Manger à sa faim n'avait rien donné non plus, sinon faire taire son estomac. La douleur à son épaule était moindre comparée aux premiers jours et les séquelles de _l'accident de voiture_, se dissipaient également. Au lendemain de ce jour-là, elle s'était sentie sans dessus-dessous. Comme si on l'avait retournée comme une vulgaire chaussette. Tout son corps était endolori et elle avait eu l'impression que tous ses organes avaient échangé leur place. _Normal_ était le mot que lui avait dit Hershel lorsqu'elle lui en avait fait part. C'était peut-être normal, mais en attendant, très détestable d'être aussi patraque!  
Pourtant ce n'était pas le problème. Ça avait fini par s'estomper, tout comme son épaule endolorie finirait par n'être qu'un souvenir qu'il serait préférable d'oublier. Non, le problème n'était pas là. Elle avait l'impression de devenir folle. Il était là le problème. Les mouvements brusques, les gens qui la touchaient, les bruits, tout la faisait sursauter comme une écolière qui avait peur de son ombre et c'était un grave problème. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être comme ça.

Hélas, chaque fois qu'il y avait quelque chose pour la faire sursauter, chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux et surtout dans son sommeil, il y avait le visage du diable et sa voix trainante pour la faire frissonner.

« _Tu es à moi maintenant. _»

C'était ce que cette maudite voix lui susurrait toujours. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'accablait le plus, non. C'était qu'elle ne faisait rien pour lui prouver le contraire. Elle n'en avait plus l'énergie. Plus la force. Et, étrangement, aujourd'hui elle avait ressenti le besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. À quelqu'un qui n'était plus là, mais dans le doute, elle s'était toujours tournée vers lui. Elle espérait, qu'une fois de plus, il pourrait l'aider, même si elle ne voyait pas trop comment il pouvait y arriver d'outre tombe.

« J'ai essayé tu sais, mais je crois que je suis pas taillée pour ça. »

Entre les doigts de sa main droite, elle tenait les plaques d'identification militaire de son père. Ray les lui avaient données le jour où son groupe était arrivé à la prison. La jeune femme était venue se recueillir devant la tombe de Marshall parce que ça lui semblait plus approprié comme endroit pour _entrer en contact _ avec son père disparu.

« C'était pas supposé se passer comme ça… Ma vie… n'était pas supposée ressembler à ça… »

_Accroupie devant la roue arrière gauche de la vieille Honda Civic, Milie fixait le dernier écrou avant de se relever en se frottant les mains plus de fierté que pour en retirer la saleté. Appuyé sur le véhicule à côté d'elle, un garçon de son âge jouait à un jeu quelconque sur son téléphone intelligent pour passer le temps. Ils se trouvaient en bordure d'une route passante, mais la circulation n'était pas trop dense. _

_ « Tu sais que c'est pas très viril de faire le piquet pendant que c'est la fille qui se tape le pneu crevé? » railla Milie avec amusement.  
« Je suis un homme du nouveau millénaire mon petit canari des îles! »  
« Ce qui veut dire? »  
« Que je m'en fous et que j'accepte parfaitement mes tares d'homme pas viril! Si t'avais pas été là, j'aurais appelé une dépanneuse et ça m'aurait coûté la peau des fesses en remorquage sans compter le pneu. »  
« Oh parce que moi je travaille gratuitement peut-être? »  
« Toi, tu me coûteras qu'un diner dans un resto sympa. Et le mieux, c'est que je participe aussi au diner, j'en ai bien plus pour mon argent! »  
« Sauf si je décide d'y aller sans toi » contredit Milie. « Je pourrais y aller avec Steve, ça fait longtemps qu'il me tanne pour qu'on fasse quelque chose tous les deux. »  
« Steve » répéta l'autre, incrédule. « Steve a demandé à absolument toutes les filles du campus pour devenir son modèle de nu. »  
« J'admire sa persévérance. »  
« Et pas la mienne? Je t'ai écrit une chanson! » _

_Milie s'était mise à rigoler en rangeant les diverses choses dont elle avait eu besoin pour changer le pneu dans le coffre arrière. _

_ « Une chanson qui parle de trampoline, de radiateur et de cheveux. J'ai vu mieux comme chanson pour séduire les filles » critiqua la demoiselle en fermant le coffre.  
« Ose dire que ça ne te correspond pas » persista le jeune homme en plissant les yeux de manière plus loufoque que menaçante.  
« Je n'aime pas les trampolines. »  
« Tu n'as pas compris la subtilité de cette partie là. Je faisais référence à mon cœur qui bondit comme sur un trampoline quand je te vois. Tu sais, y'a pas que les peintres pour faire de l'art complexe hein. La musique c'est pas juste prendre des mots au pif dans le dictionnaire et les arranger pour qu'ils riment. »  
« … C'est pas ce que t'avais fait pour ton devoir de la semaine dernière? »_

_Contournant le véhicule pour se rendre à la portière du côté passager pendant que son ami faisait de même du côté conducteur, Milie prit place sur le siège et boucla ensuite sa ceinture. _

_ « Si. J'ai eu un A+ pour l'originalité du texte mais D- pour la profondeur de l'analyse. »  
« Difficile de trouver quelque chose de profond à un pingouin qui voyage dans les pays d'Amérique latine en compagnie d'un chien de prairie… sur un skateboard » concéda la demoiselle avec une moue faussement compréhensive.  
« C'est les tacos et la jungle amazonienne qui m'ont eu » déplora le musicien en démarrant la voiture. _

_La sonnerie du portable posé dans le porte-gobelet vint interrompre le rire de la jeune femme et Milie sourit en s'emparant de son téléphone. La sonnerie de la cavalerie, ce ne pouvait être qu'une seule et unique personne! _

_ « Allo papa! » tonna l'étudiante en jouant avec le bouton du volume de la radio pour le baisser pendant que le conducteur s'engageait sur la route. « Je sais que je suis en retard, mais Noah a crevé. On devrait être là dans une demi-heure. Et tu peux être fier, __**j'ai**__ changé le pneu toute seule comme une grande. » _

_Face au regard empli de reproche qu'elle lança audit Noah, celui-ci lui tira admirablement la langue comme un gamin avant de ramener les yeux sur la route et Milie lui fila une petite tape à l'épaule juste pour l'emmerder davantage._

_ « C'est super » répondit la voix du père. « Écoute trésor, je viens de recevoir des ordres et l'unité part dans une dizaine de minutes. »  
« Oh… Tu vas où? Tu sais si c'est pour longtemps? » demanda-t-elle sur un ton légèrement déçu.  
« Je crois qu'on va devoir remettre notre week-end père-fille ma grande » admit le capitaine. « On part pour Washington, j'ai même pas les détails encore. Mais si ça se trouve, c'est un exercice de routine et on sera retourné à la base avant la fin de la semaine. »  
« D'accord. On se fera ça le week-end prochain alors. »  
« Je t'aime ma puce, au revoir. »  
« Je t'aime aussi. Bye. »_

_Elle reposa ensuite son portable dans le porte-gobelet en soupirant. _

_ « Tu peux faire demi-tour. C'était sympa de vouloir me déposer, mais l'unité de mon père est déployée pour je ne sais trop quoi. Je suis aussi bien de rester sur le campus et bosser ma prochaine toile. »  
« Nha, mais tu te fous de moi! Je vais pas te laisser t'enfermer dans un local plein de vapeurs de peinture pour un week-end de trois jours! Une maison vide de capitaine du corps des marines nous attend bébé, nous avons le devoir d'en profiter! » claironna Noah avec passion, ayant même le poing en l'air.  
« Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit de pas catholique dans la maison de mon père » l'averti Milie.  
« Aaaaah, Emilie Collins, que tu as l'esprit mal tourné! »  
« Et pas toi peut-être? »  
« Je pensais à cuisiner mon célèbre gâteau au chocolat » répondit le musicien avec l'innocence d'un nouveau-né. « Et sinon… dans la piscine ça compte pour la maison de ton père? » _

_Elle lui fila une autre claque à l'épaule, mais bouffa de rire. Noah était un clown qui ne prenait rien au sérieux. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il lui plaisait. Tous les jours étaient de la pure rigolade avec lui et il n'avait pas son pareil pour faire sourire après les mauvaises nouvelles.  
_

« Ce que tu m'as appris devait me servir pour un évier qui fuit ou un pneu crever… mais pas pour ça… »

Elle caressa les plaques du pouce et renifla pour éviter de se remettre à pleurer. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop pleuré ces derniers jours.

« Je devrais être à l'école en train de peindre ma dernière toile du trimestre » poursuivit-elle avec nostalgie. « Et Noah m'empêcherait de travailler avec ses rimes stupides. »

Elle sourit tristement en songeant à toutes ces chansons ridicules dont son ami disparu avait le secret. Il lui suffisait d'un mot pour se lancer dans un couplet loufoque qui ne pouvait que faire rire. Ces journées lui manquaient. Noah lui manquait. Son père lui manquait.

« Au lieu de ça les morts marchent et les gens sont devenus des monstres encore pire que les rôdeurs » enchaîna la jeune femme, les yeux fixés sur les plaques militaires de son père. « Tu peux me dire à quoi ça sert d'essayer de vivre là-dans? »  
« C'est qui Noah? »

La voix de Carl l'avait complètement prise par surprise et Milie en sursauta. Un enfant. Un enfant l'avait surprise. Elle ne l'avait pas du tout senti ou entendu arriver. Elle aurait dû. Avant, elle n'aurait pas eu peur. Carl s'approcha plus lentement après s'être rendu compte qu'il l'avait effrayée. Le chien qui l'accompagnait ne ralentit pas sa marche et vint se frotter contre les jambes de Milie avec affection, reniflant vaguement les plaques que la jeune femme avait échappées sous le coup de la surprise. Une fois à sa hauteur, Carl se pencha pour les ramasser et les lui tendit.

« Merci » souffla-t-elle en les reprenant de sa main droite.  
« C'est qui Noah? » répéta l'enfant.  
« Un ami de l'école d'arts. Il est… il était dans le cursus de musique. Il était dans le premier groupe de rescapés avec qui j'ai été. »  
« Il est mort? »  
« Je ne sais pas » admit Milie en rangeant les plaques dans la poche de sa veste pour ensuite y laisser sa main. « Une horde nous est tombée dessus et le groupe a été dispersé. Je n'ai pas été capable de les retrouver ensuite. Ça va faire six mois. S'il n'est pas mort, il peut être n'importe où. »  
« Moi, je suis content que tu les ais pas retrouvés. Tu sais faire plein de trucs cool. J'aimerais bien que tu me montres! Enfin, quand t'auras plus mal au bras. »

Milie sourit vaguement. Il n'y avait qu'un enfant pour vous dire qu'il était content que vous ayez perdu un être cher avec autant d'innocence et sans aucune arrière pensée malfaisante.

« On verra. »  
« … Milie? »  
« Hmmmm? »

Elle sortit son regard du vague et le posa plus précisément sur le visage du gamin. Il avait une expression calme et confiante comme s'il détenait les plus sages secrets du monde entre ses mains.

« Je crois qui faut vivre parce que c'est tout ce qu'on peut faire. Et pis on a besoin de toi. »

La jeune femme resta coite tandis que Carl lui glissait un sourire avant de partir rejoindre le bâtiment, tranquillement, mains dans les poches. Cet enfant était sidérant par moment.

* * *

Quittant le bâtiment principal, Daryl venait de terminer son tour de garde. Jackson l'avait relayé tout juste deux minutes plus tôt et le chasseur avait décidé de rejoindre Milie dans la cour. Il croisa Carl qui venait en sens inverse et trouva son amante avec une expression à demi surprise et à demi choquée. Comme si elle ne savait pas quoi penser.

« Hey » fit-il en s'approchant doucement. « Ça va? »

Le berger qui fouinait autour vint passer entre ses jambes pour s'asseoir à ses pieds. Daryl lui caressa les oreilles par habitude sans se détacher de Milie. Qu'elle ne réagisse d'aucune façon lui fit froncer les sourcils et il passa une main devant ses yeux pour la sortir de la lune.

« Milie? »  
« Hein quoi? »  
« Est-ce que ça va? » redemanda le traqueur.  
« Hum ouais… Juste Carl. Il est… surprenant des fois. »  
« C'est un gamin qu'y'en a dedans » concéda Daryl en brassant un peu la tête du chien pour lui faire plaisir.

Il laissa un temps mort se prolonger à un peu plus d'une minute, flattant le berger qui ne se lassait pas d'être le centre de l'attention. Le silence devint rapidement pesant. Il en avait de plus en plus la tendance depuis leur retour aux bercails et ça faisait partie des choses que Daryl déplorait. Ce n'était plus pareil entre eux. Certes, ce n'était ni de la faute de Milie, ni de la sienne, mais ils ne pouvaient pas continuer sur cette pente descente. Ça finirait par avoir raison d'eux et ne pouvait pas accepter que ça se produise en gardant les bras croisés.

« Milie, j'ai besoin de savoir » aborda finalement le chasseur en écartant l'animal pour mettre plus de poids à ses paroles. « Est-ce que t'aurais préférée te tuer quand la voiture a percutée l'arbre? »

La jeune femme détourna immédiatement le regard pour le poser sur le bout de ses pieds. Il n'avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'un oui, mais ils devaient avoir cette discussion. Autrement, les choses ne feraient que continuer de décroitre jusqu'à ce que l'irréparable se produise.

« Je croyais que t'étais mort et qu'il allait encore… »

Elle s'arrêta là dans sa réponse, déglutissant pour contrôler un arrivé de sanglots qu'elle cherchait à retenir.

« Et maintenant, tu le voudrais? »

Milie releva ses yeux sur lui. Il avait peur de la réponse qu'elle lui donnerait. Peur qu'elle lui dise qu'il ne suffisait pas. Que peu importe ce qu'il ferait, ça ne serait pas assez pour lui redonner goût à la vie.

« Je sais pas » avoua-t-elle. « Peut-être. »

Daryl se mordit la langue pour ravaler toute réaction. Il se passa le revers des doigts sous le nez et renifla un peu avant de porter les mains à ses hanches.

« Et c'est tout, y'a rien que je peux faire pour éviter ça? » s'énerva-t-il sans arriver à se contrôler davantage. « Je suis supposé rester là à attendre sans rien faire que tu décides du bon jour pour te suicider?! »  
« T'as qu'à me filer un flingue qu'on règle ça tout de suite! » lui répondit-elle avec cette même mauvaise humeur naissante.

Piqué au vif, le chasseur dégaina le pistolet qu'il trainait en permanence sur lui et lui plaqua dans la main droite sans la moindre tendreté.

« Vas-y, te gêne pas » cracha-t-il.

Le menton tremblant, Milie porta le canon à sa tempe, fixant Daryl droit dans les yeux. Ils demeurèrent ainsi de longues secondes qui lui parurent être une éternité avant que la jeune femme ne laisse faiblement tomber l'arme à ses pieds et que ses genoux ne cèdent sous son poids.  
Le berger vint renifler le pistolet et Daryl le repoussa à nouveau en s'accroupissant devant Milie, dents serrées à cause de son mollet récalcitrant.

« Je sais que c'est dur à croire pour tout de suite, mais tu peux passer par-dessus ça Milie » assura le chasseur.

Elle vint s'appuyer la tête dans le creux de son cou pour laisser quelques larmes couler. Daryl porta une main à sa nuque pour la masser, la joue appuyée contre sa tempe.

« Comment tu peux en être sûr? » demanda la jeune femme en demeurant caché dans son cou.  
« Parce que je te connais. »  
« Non, justement, tu ne me connais pas. C'est pas moi tout ça. Rien de tout ça. Je suis pas une _GI Jane_ comme dit Maggie. Je le suis parce que j'ai pas le choix, mais c'est pas moi. Je suis juste une étudiante en art avec le rêve stupide d'être exposée dans une galerie un jour et je fréquente un musicien débile qui préfère inventer des rimes à la con plutôt que d'essayer de se produire quelque part et qui sait même pas se servir d'un tournevis. C'est ça que je devrais être, pas… pas une loque avec une épaule en moins qui crash les voitures par exprès, qui recoud les types qui se sont fait torturer, qui exécute un pervers hors de contrôle, qui égorge un violeur et qui foire à en étrangler un autre! Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais continuer d'être comme ça? »  
« Parce que c'est ce que t'es aujourd'hui. Personne a demandé qu'il y ait cette épidémie et elle a changé tout le monde, y'a pas que toi. Glenn était qu'un foutu livreur de pizza. Tu crois que c'était dans ces plans de finir dans une prison a essayer de pas se faire bouffer la cervelle? … Et pis ça change pas qu'en mal tu sais. »

Milie se frotta les yeux de la main droite pour pouvoir le regarder à nouveau. Il chassa une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage pour la ramener derrière son oreille avec soin, plongeant ensuite ses yeux bleus dans les siens.

« Je vivais avec un frère raciste qui dealait de la drogue et qui passait son temps à faire des aller retour en prison ou à baiser des putes. Je bossais en freelance sur les chantiers de construction et le reste du temps je picolais ma paie dans des bars miteux. Aujourd'hui, y'a un shérif pour me demander mon avis avant de prendre des décisions. Quand il se passe des gros trucs, les gens me regardent pour savoir ce qui faut faire et ils comptent sur moi pour manger le soir. Et y'a même toi pour trouver que je suis un gars assez bien pour elle. Tu trouves pas que c'est mieux que ce que j'étais avant l'épidémie? »

Elle approuva de hochements de tête répétés ayant même l'ombre d'un sourire au coin des lèvres.

« T'es une battante Milie. Tu sais faire tellement de trucs, mais tu t'en serres jamais pour frimer. Juste pour aider les autres. Tu peux tuer, mais ça t'empêche pas de pleurer et tu fais plus attention aux autres qu'à toi-même. Tu sais la chose que j'aime le plus chez toi? »

Balayant sa joue de sa main valide, la jeune femme fit un petit signe timidement négatif du menton.

« Ton humilité. T'acceptes tes erreurs et tu prends le blâme sans être fâchée. Je suis pas capable de faire ça et ça m'impressionne à chaque fois. »

Elle retourna se nicher dans son cou, s'accrochant à lui de son bras droit. Entourant sa taille, Daryl se redressa, l'entrainant avec lui. Il se mit à la bercer doucement.

« Je sais qu'au fond de toi t'es encore tout ça. Faut juste que tu le ramènes à la surface. »  
« Et si j'y arrive pas? Si je continue d'avoir peur de mon ombre? »

* * *

Elle craignait tellement de ne plus pouvoir être ce que les autres attendaient d'elle. Carl l'avait dit. Ils avaient besoin d'elle. Elle devait être forte, qu'elle n'hésite pas à tuer s'il le fallait, qu'elle sorte lors des convois de ravitaillement, qu'elle protège des rôdeurs. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passerait si elle n'arrivait plus faire tout ça?

« Bha je serai là pour veiller à ce qui t'arrive rien » promis Daryl. « Si tu penses te débarrasser de moi comme ça, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil chérie. »

Un rire traversa les sanglots silencieux alors qu'elle le sentait la serrer plus fort. Carl avait raison. La seule chose qu'ils pouvaient encore faire, c'était de vivre. Étant donné l'ère chaotique qui régnait autour d'eux, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être hantée davantage par Elijah. Déterminée. Obstinée. Entêtée comme sa mère. Son père le lui disait depuis toujours. Ça ne datait pas de l'épidémie. Elijah l'avait peut-être momentanément transformée en brebis tremblante au moindre petit bruit qui lui faisait suspecter la présence du loup, mais elle ne le laisserait pas gagné plus que ce qu'il avait déjà réussi à faire. Elle se relèverait de cet obstacle, comme tous les autres qui l'avaient faite trébucher avant celui-là.

« T'es plus toute seule, je suis là maintenant et j'veux pas que tu l'oubli. D'accord? »  
« Je vais faire de mon mieux » proclama Milie.

Elle ne savait pas si ce serait suffisant. Si vraiment le fantôme d'Elijah allait disparaitre, mais oui, elle essaierait. Et si ce n'était pas pour elle, elle le ferait pour lui. Pour Daryl. Parce qu'il croyait en elle là où elle-même n'y arrivait pas. Sans que ça ne soit de la même façon, Elijah lui avait également fait des sévices. Milie l'avait oublié dans les derniers jours, mais ils étaient ensemble jusqu'au bout dans cette histoire et elle ne le laisserait pas tomber. Pas maintenant que le pire était derrière eux…


	15. Life goes on

Et encore une semaine où je peux crier mission accomplie, iiiiiiiaaaah! Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai le même rythme pour encore longtemps, mais je l'espère bien et pour le moment, ça roule la poule comme sur des roulettes =p  
Ce chapitre était à la base un poil plus court que la longueur que j'ai pris l'habitude de produire 14 au lieu de 15 pages :o, mais avec tous les ajouts que j'ai fait pendant ma correction (j'avais dis sur je ne sais quelle review pour Boney que j'étais une éternelle insatisfaite de moi-même XD), on top la normalité, fêtons Gaston! Encore une fois, il ne se passe que peu de choses, mais des choses que je juge importantes au niveau de la psychologie des personnages, vous me direz si je suis dans les patates ou non pour ça! =p

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere : Merci beaucoup! Aller plus en profondeur dans la psychologie des personnages -de Milie et Daryl du moins- était le défi à relever pour ce chapitre tout comme pour le 15 d'ailleurs! Je ne pouvais pas passer à côté, pas avec ce que Milie venait de vivre autrement, j'aurais eu l'impression de zapper un épisode et mon humble conscience de "soyons vraisemblables au possible" ne l'aurait point supporté è.é  
Et ne faut pas t'inquiéter pour un côté potentiellement sadique, le mien est très fort en plus d'être incroyablement maso... du coup c'est rien d'étonnant haha! Mais en effet, avec une Milie affectée, fragile et reclus, je voulais montrer qu'elle n'est pas juste _GI Jane_ et qu'elle a ses limites comme tout le monde. Elles ne sont pas aux mêmes endroits que d'autres, mais elles sont belles et bien là! On avait pu voir une petite partie de sa fragilité à la fin du chapitre 4 où on voit pourquoi elle préférait la vie de solitaire qui présente - en réalité - bien plus de désavantages que d'avantages. En fait, ce qui a raison de Milie, ce n'est pas la course contre les rôdeurs, la quête incessante de la survie, mais bien juste le côté humain qu'elle a du mal à concilier avec l'épidémie. Avec le flashback, je voulais montrer qu'elle n'était pas comme ça avant l'épidémie et que ses rapports humains ont pris un coup au profit de la survie! Ça n'a pas fait d'elle une sauvageonne antisociale, mais reste que ses rapports avec les autres s'en sont trouvés modifiés quand même.  
Pour ce qui est du viol à proprement parlé et ses conséquences, c'était bien sûr le gros défi à relever. Prendre le temps d'exploiter les conséquences sans aller vers les raccourcis parce que c'est lourd à écrire, je voulais vraiment le faire et, au final, oui, je suis plutôt fière de comment c'est sorti! Cependant, le défi n'est pas terminé, parce que même si Milie a pris la décision d'aller mieux, c'est clair que ça ne se fait pas en un tour de main. Le premier pas a été franchi, mais il reste encore les autres! Puis, je ne compte pas laisser Daryl en reste non plus. Dans le chapitre 14, il est le témoin impuissant qui regarde la femme qu'il aime dépérir, mais je n'ai pas vraiment abordé son ressenti à lui - l'impact que ça a sur lui - chose à laquelle j'ai tenté de remédier dans le chapitre 15! Vous me direz si j'ai réussi cet objectif là =p  
Et merci encore, ça me fera une couronne à mettre sur mes cheveux blancs haha!

Bloody-Lolita1990: Muhaha, on me l'a fait pas à moi, je devine toujours tout è.é  
Ne t'inquiète pas pour Daryl, patiente encore une petite semaine et tu pourras te régaler du chapitre 16 dans lequel Daryl est à l'honneur! Je me suis d'ailleurs laissée prendre par ce chapitre qui atteint déjà les 19 pages et que je n'ai toujours pas terminé! Faut croire que l'inspiration est très au rendez-vous pour celui-là =p  
Je suis bien contente que le constat général soit "une Milie plus humaine et attachante". C'était le but recherché! Parce que, comme déjà dit pour Boney, tout le monde a ses limites et dans un univers comme celui-là, on ne peut pas éternellement avancer sans craquer à un moment ou à un autre.  
Tant mieux aussi si j'ai pu te faire rire! J'aime beaucoup ce passage aussi qui est justement là pour alléger le reste du chapitre tout en montrant réellement comment était Milie avant l'épidémie et comment les épreuves l'ont rendue inconnue à elle-même. C'est le gros morceau du chapitre au fond, elle ne se reconnait plus, sait qu'elle doit remonter la pente, mais ne voit pas comment! Pour ce qui est de comment me viennent ces conneries... faut pas chercher, en fait ça me vient tout seul XD En dehors de ma fic, je fais du rpg en forum -depuis cinq ans d'ailleurs!- et contrairement à ici ou tout est relativement sérieux avec un style très "romanesque", là-bas, j'incarne des personnages souvent hauts en couleur niveau débilité et humour absurde, du coup, on peut dire que le flashback est un peu la rencontre de ces deux styles d'écriture! ;)

Point de Suture : Hiii, tu me flattes trop, arrête è.é ... en fait nha, arrête pas, ça fait trop plaisir à chaque fois! Je suis vraiment, mais vraiment flattée et touchée que tu prennes autant à ce que j'écris et que tu arrives à ressentir à ce point les émotions que j'essaie de faire passer =p  
Pour ce qui est de la _fausse _mort d'Elijah, c'était bien évidemment l'effet voulu! Effet totalement vécu par Milie qui avait encore ses émotions relativement sous contrôle jusque là. Oui, elle était démolie, au bout du rouleau, son énergie complètement siphonnée puisque pendant la fuite, elle pouvait compter sur Daryl pour les faire avancer -parce qu'on notera bien qu'elle n'a pas craquer tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils n'étaient pas en "sécurité" dans la maison abandonnée- mais c'est vraiment de revoir le fantôme d'Elijah qui l'a le plus affectée. Un signe que ça ne finirait jamais, qu'il reviendrait toujours la hanter et c'est bien pour ça que dans le chapitre 14, elle se sent littéralement hantée par lui. Comme si chaque fois qu'elle allait se retourner, il serait à nouveau là!  
Puis, après avoir été aussi forte face à toutes les épreuves, il fallait bien que Milie atteigne son point de rupture. Là-dessus, je suis comme Boney, j'aime les personnages forts qui possèdent une fragilité intense, ça les rend encore plus attachants et ça permet aussi de ne pas banaliser ce qui leur arrivent en se disant "mah, mais c'est lui/elle, il/elle va s'en remettre en un claquement de doigt!" Mais bien sûr, Milie finira par surmonter les épreuves, autrement pourquoi les infliger?! =p Il faut juste un peu de patience, parce que ça ne se fait justement pas en claquant des doigts, haha.

Eponyme Anonyme : ... Bon, je vais pas refaire mon roman de PM parce qu'on s'est déjà tout dit, mais je tenais tout de même à redire un grand merci pour tes longs commentaires qui ressortent souvent comme une analyse/critique de tous ces petits détails que les reviewers ne soulignent pas toujours. C'est précisément ce qui donne envie d'affiner toujours un peu plus les actions et les impactes qu'elles ont sur les personnages. Boney l'a dit, mais je le redis, des reviews comme ça, ça fait tellement plaisir et ça donne toujours un grand enthousiasme pour y répondre. Pouvoir échanger comme ça sur les personnages et les péripéties -je ne sais pas si c'est pareil pour une traduction (auquelles je n'enlève strictement rien cependant, c'est beaucoup de boulot que je ne ferais pas alors chapeau!), mais dans mon cas, je compose, tout vient de moi, je ne fais pas que transposer les mots d'un autre auteur du coup mon attachement à ma fic est megacosmique XD- c'est absolu-factolument délicieux et savoir quels sont les passages qui sont particulièrement appréciés des lecteurs, qui les ont fait réagir peu importe la manière, c'est toujours super intéressant. Chaque fois, j'en ressors toujours plus motivée à poursuivre cette histoire, alors un **gros** merci!

P'tit Biscuit : Mon tendre cookie, ma sainte pépite parmi les saintes, mon inséparable, mon adorée *0* Je suis tellement, mais tellement happy que tu aimes ma fic! Fan comme nous sommes de TWD, j'avais envie de la partager avec toi, parce que même si c'est pas du rp, mine de rien après 3-4-5? ans à écrire ensemble, j'avais vraiment envie que tu aimes cette histoire même si on ne l'écrit pas ensemble XD  
By the way, quand t'auras tout lut ce qu'il y a, je te conseille de trop les traductions de TheBoneyKingOfNowhere, perso je les ai dévorées et adorées! Du coup, selon notre awarité légendaire, je pense ne pas me prendre un mur en disant que tu passeras un bon moment à les lire! (Ouais je sais, on se prépare à un méga plongeons de phase TWD, mais que serions-nous sans la faiblesse qui nous caractérise si bien? XD)  
T'auras un Kinder pour l'adhésion au fan club de Milie! Et pis tu peux même être la vice-présidente, parce que tout le monde sait que c'est le boulot pénard parce que le président ne s'absente pas si souvent muhaha!  
J'espère que t'auras tout plein de chouettes lectures de dodo et comme d'hab, je suis avide de ton avis comme un flic sur sa boite de beignes! -spéciale dédicace à Eponyme ;)

Brefouille! Sur ce charmant roman de rep aux reviews, place au chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira amigos et si Dieu le veut, on aura rendez-vous pour le chapitre 16 le week-end prochain! **peintures de guerre on** è.é

* * *

**Chapter 15 ;; Life goes on**

« Tu dois le faire tomber Carl » dicta Milie en tournant autour du garçon qui avait Jake au dessus de lui.  
« Mais il est plus grand et plus fort » se plaignit l'enfant.  
« C'est pour ça que tu dois me faire tomber. Au sol, la taille n'est plus un avantage » expliqua Jake en tendant la main pour aider le garçon à se remettre sur ses pieds.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées. Milie portait toujours son attelle à l'épaule sous l'ordre catégorique d'Hershel. La jeune femme estimait ne plus en avoir besoin quoi que la douleur demeurait présente, mais la porter était surtout pour l'empêcher d'utiliser son bras. Elle devait laisser son épaule au repos, la durée de convalescence pour une épaule déboitée étant habituellement de six semaines selon les dires du vétérinaire. Il avait d'ailleurs pris grand soin à en informer absolument tout le monde et il aurait été impossible à Milie d'ouvrir un simple pot de confiture – dans l'optique où ils auraient été en possession d'une telle chose – sans que quelqu'un dans le groupe ne s'y oppose drastiquement.  
Les sursauts au moindre bruit avaient fini par se calmer. Les cauchemars venaient de temps à autre troubler ses nuits ça et là, mais ce n'était pas comme si les insomnies n'étaient pas déjà de coutume avant toute cette histoire avec Elijah et sa troupe de survivants. Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru durant les premiers jours après ces événements sombres, elle s'en remettait doucement. Elle allait mieux. Elle s'investissait à nouveau dans les activités du groupe, ou du moins aussi bien que le pouvait une personne qu'on ne considérait même pas capable de couper sa viande elle-même.

Aujourd'hui, avec l'accord de Rick et Lori, la demoiselle et Jake apprenaient quelques bases de défense à Carl. C'était le garçon qui avait d'abord demandé à Milie qui en avait ensuite parlé avec ses parents. Lori n'était pas chaude à cette idée, mais Rick avait soulevé le point qu'à un moment ou un autre Carl pouvait se retrouver tout seul, sans protection et alors il lui serait vital de savoir comment défendre sa vie.  
Ce n'était pas des plus évidents avec le garçon qui abandonnait toutes les dix secondes, sans compter son épaule qui l'empêchait de pouvoir faire les démonstrations correctement. Jake donnait l'impression de tenir une feuille de papier entre ses mains et d'avoir peur de la froisser. Difficile de montrer réellement quelque chose à Carl de cette manière, mais Milie faisait avec. Ça restait mieux que de tourner en rond à ne rien faire.

« T'as pas besoin d'être plus fort que lui pour le faire tomber Carl » tenta une fois de plus Milie en prenant sa place auprès du sergent. « Suffit d'utiliser son poids contre lui, la gravité fera le reste. »

Le dos contre le torse du soldat, elle ramena son pied droit entre les chevilles de Jake et laissa Carl observer la position, penché vers l'avant. L'enfant n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul à s'intéresser au cours improvisé. Un peu plus loin, près du feu qui leur servait à cuisiner, Lori ne faisait pas que surveiller son fils. Maggie était complètement rivée sur eux depuis le début, se préoccupant du repas uniquement quand Lori la rappelait à l'ordre. Tout juste à côté d'elles, Beth et Carol faisaient une lessive, mais n'échangeaient pas le moindre mot. Elles regardaient également du coin de l'œil.

« Lui faire perdre l'équilibre et le pousser vers l'arrière, c'est une bonne tactique » poursuivit Milie.

Elle utilisa son coude droit dans les côtes du militaire pour faire la démonstration. Évidemment, ça n'avait rien de violent et Jake se réceptionna au sol avec ses mains. Milie s'écarta de lui et fit signe à Carl de prendre sa place pendant que le sergent se remettait sur ses pieds. Concentrée sur les gestes de l'enfant, prête à les corriger au besoin, le cœur de la jeune femme bondit dans sa poitrine quand sa vision périphérique nota la soudaine apparition d'une personne à côté d'elle.

« Désolé » s'excusa Maggie en portant les yeux vers le sol.  
« C'est rien. »

Milie ramena les yeux sur Carl qui venait de faire tomber Jake de la manière qu'elle venait de lui montrer.

« C'est bien, recommence. »

Le gamin sourit de toutes ses dents et offrit une main à Jake pour l'aider à se relever, soudainement plus enthousiaste par rapport aux exercices qu'ils lui faisaient faire. Milie balança son poids d'un pied à l'autre, glissant un regard à Maggie du coin de l'œil. Elles ne s'étaient pas réellement adressées la parole depuis l'exécution de Spencer. Aussi bien dire une éternité. Milie savait que c'était complètement stupide de laisser les choses se détériorer de la sorte sans, mais disons seulement qu'elle avait eut d'autres préoccupations et qu'elle ne s'estimait pas seule responsable de la tournure peu amicale de leur relation.

« Tu… Tu crois que vous pourriez m'apprendre aussi? » demanda Maggie avec timidité au bout d'un moment.  
« Pourquoi? Tu veux devenir la prochaine _GI Jane_? »

Maggie émit un petit rire gêné et navré en baisant les yeux vers le sol. Elle ramena ses cheveux courts derrière son oreille, trouvant finalement le courage de regarder Milie qui tourna la tête dans sa direction à ce geste.

« Je veux être en mesure de me défendre et défendre ma sœur et mon père. Et je suis désolée pour tout ce que je te t'ai dit. Je crois que j'étais jalouse de toi. »  
« Tu sais, y'a jamais rien eu avec Glenn » soupira Milie.  
« Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Glenn » rétorqua Maggie. « Enfin, si, un peu, au début. Parce que t'es impressionnante et que t'as peur de rien. Je craignais que Glenn te préfère, mais… C'est surtout parce que t'as le cran de faire des choses que j'oserais jamais faire. »  
« Je n'ai pas peur de rien » admit Milie avec humilité. « Y'a un tas de trucs qui me terrorisent. »  
« Mais t'es capable de réagir. Tu restes pas juste là, choquée, à rien faire sauf hurler de peur et pleurer. »  
« Parce que j'ai pas le choix. J'étais toute seule Maggie, j'avais personne pour faire le sale boulot à ma place pendant que je chialais de peur. »  
« J'aimerais pouvoir être capable de réagir moi aussi. »  
« T'en es vraiment certaine? C'est pas si facile. »  
« Je sais, c'est pour ça que j'étais jalouse. Parce que toi t'as le cran qui faut. Montre-moi, s'il te plait. »

Milie la détailla avec attention. Elles avaient pratiquement le même âge, mais elles étaient pourtant tellement différentes. Elles avaient cependant quelque chose en commun. La détermination. Elle pouvait la voir animer les yeux de Maggie. Elle était sérieuse. Elle voulait y arriver et elle avait dû piler sur son orgueil pour faire cette demande.

* * *

En sortant des bois, Daryl réajustait son arbalète sur son épaule. À un pas à peine suivait T-Dog qui portait les trophées de leur chasse de la journée et le berger allemand. L'apprentie commençait à bien maitriser les enseignements du chasseur et celui-ci était plutôt fier d'être en mesure de montrer quelque chose d'utile à quelqu'un. Ses connaissances servaient et les autres voulaient également les apprendre. Ça avait été incroyable sur le début et puis Daryl s'y était fait, allant jusqu'à apprécier de partager son art avec un novice qui avait soif de s'améliorer dans le domaine. Qui aurait cru que Daryl Dixon apprécierait de passer du temps avec un homme de race noire et de même le considérer comme un ami? Sûrement pas Merle en tout cas!  
Merle… Sa mâchoire se contracta à la pensée de son aîné. Dire qu'il l'avait laissé saigner sur sa chaise. Il lui avait arraché Milie. Il n'avait rien fait pour empêcher ces types de lui foutre une balle dans la tête. Comment un frère pouvait demeurer un frère après ça? Daryl en regrettait même d'avoir failli à sa promesse. Il l'avait laissé en vie. Pour Milie. Parce qu'elle estimait qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à assassiner son propre sang. Une autre preuve qu'il n'était pas à sa hauteur. Parce qu'il était précisément le genre d'homme capable de tuer son frère.

En bordure des bois, le pick-up était reculé jusqu'au fossé, le haillon arrière baissé. Rick, Glenn, Jackson et Alvarez pelletait de la terre pour en emplir la boite du 4x4. Cette terre leur permettrait de construire un jardin dans l'enceinte de la prison.  
Quand T-dog et lui les approchèrent, Daryl eu droit à un regard peu amical de la part d'Alvarez. Typique. Depuis qu'il lui avait formellement interdit d'approcher Milie, le lieutenant devait espérer qu'un beau jour le fusiller du regard le tuerait sur place et règlement tous ses problèmes. Pourtant, il faudrait bien que l'hispanique comprenne. Il était le seul responsable du rejet de la fille de son meilleur ami. Daryl n'avait strictement rien à y voir.

« Ça s'est bien passé à ce que je vois » sourit le shérif en voyant leurs prises.  
« Ouais, bientôt je servirai plus à rien » répondit Daryl avec un regard pour T-Dog.

L'homme en question arbora une expression de fierté avant de pointer l'amoncellement de terre dans la boite du 4x4.

« Besoin d'aide pour ça? »  
« Volontiers! » s'enchanta Rick.

T-Dog passa les prises de la journée à Daryl et s'empara sans attendre d'une pelle. Le chasseur poursuivit donc son chemin seul avec le chien jusqu'au portal de la prison. Il serait bien resté les aider lui aussi, mais il était le prochain de garde au poste d'observation. Il devait relayer Hershel dans moins d'une heure, d'où le retour du traqueur et de son apprenti.  
Daryl passa le portail demeuré ouvert sans se presser. Sa blessure par balle ne lui causait plus de problème et il était bien content d'avoir put se remettre à ses activités, après tout, c'était son boulot.  
Il traversa le bâtiment par l'intérieur pour déboucher sur la cour arrière. Carol et Beth étaient en pleine lessive pendant que Lori s'occupait du repas. Un peu plus loin, Carl observait Maggie s'exercer à manier un couteau selon les directives d'Anderson.  
Ses yeux bleus se posèrent finalement sur Milie. Elle fixait avec insistance chaque mouvement de Maggie et Daryl pouvait deviner rien qu'à ses expressions quand l'aînée du vétérinaire faisait une fausse manœuvre que le sergent s'empressait de lui faire remarquer quelques secondes plus tard.

Déposant ses prises sur la table près du feu où s'afférait Lori après s'être délesté de son arbalète, Daryl garda les yeux sur Milie jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme tourne la tête vers lui. Lorsqu'elle le vit, un sourire léger s'étira sur ses lèvres et elle quitta les autres pour venir le rejoindre. Le chasseur s'empara du couteau qu'il avait à la ceinture, celui que Milie avait eu de son paternel, Daryl ayant perdu le sien lors de _l'affaire_ Elijah, puis il entreprit de commencer à apprêter ses prises de chasse. Il lui restait encore du temps avant de prendre son quart de guetteur et il comptait bien le mettre à profit autant que possible.  
Plantant déjà la lame dans la fourrure du premier écureuil, Daryl garda les yeux sur ses gestes tandis que Milie le rejoignait, s'arrêtant à côté de lui. Avant, elle se serait faufilée sous son bras pour le forcer à avoir un peu de contact humain. Le genre de chose avec lesquelles Daryl n'était pas forcément à l'aise sur le début – pas devant les autres en tout cas – mais dont il avait fini par apprécier prendre l'habitude. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de l'enfer – tout est relatif bien sûr, ils ne vivaient pas au paradis non plus – Milie demeurait distante. Au début, il s'était dit que c'était normal, qu'elle reviendrait vers lui lorsque le traumatisme se serait estompé. Mais trois semaines s'étaient maintenant écoulées et elle se brusquait encore lorsqu'il essayait de l'embrasser, mettant rapidement fin aux tentatives du chasseur de par cette réaction.

« Ça c'est bien passé? » demanda la jeune femme en grattant un truc invisible sur la table.  
« Humhum. »

Bancal. Presque froid. Un mal aise certain planait entre eux. Plus le temps passait, plus ce fossé s'intensifiait et Daryl ne savait pas comment mettre un terme à cette situation. C'était dans les moments comme celui-ci qu'il regrettait le plus d'être aussi mal habile avec les mots. À l'inverse, il était certain que Milie aurait trouvé exactement les mots qu'il fallait dire pour régler les choses. Ou à tout le moins aborder le problème afin de chercher une solution. Rien que ça, le chasseur n'y arrivait pas.  
Parce qu'il avait vu mieux que les autres combien ça l'avait dévastée. Parce qu'il avait peur de détruire le chemin qu'elle avait réussi à parcourir depuis. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas la brusquer et la voir se refermer comme une huitre, ou pire, s'éloigner encore plus de lui. Que les gens gardent une distance par rapport à lui, il en avait l'habitude. Ça avait été comme ça toute sa vie. Pourtant, avec Milie s'était différent. Il avait besoin que ce soit différent. Elle avait fait naître quelque chose en lui que personne d'autre n'avait pu faire naître avant elle et il fallait admettre qu'il avait l'angoisse qu'elle seule ne puisse y arriver. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Rectification, il ne _pouvait_ pas la perdre.

« De vot' côté vous avez raflé un étudiant de plus on dirait » ajouta le chasseur au bout d'un moment de silence.

Il leva enfin son regard de sur son écureuil pour le poser sur le visage de la jeune femme. Elle ne dit rien, mais son expression parlait pour elle. Un mélange de surprise, d'appréciation et d'une grande partie de _m'en parle pas!_ Comment Maggie s'était retrouvée à apprendre au même titre que Carl, Daryl ne le savait pas et ça ne l'intéressait pas particulièrement, mais il se doutait bien que Milie avait dû trouver ça bizarre étant donné l'attitude de l'ainée du vétérinaire envers elle depuis le début.  
Le silence revint rapidement et l'homme se mordit la langue pour se retenir de se traiter d'imbécile. Ce n'était pourtant pas sorcier! Il lui suffisait de se retrouver seul avec Milie – ce n'était pas comme si les occasions manquaient –de dire de but en blanc que quelque chose clochait et qu'ils devaient en parler avant que ça ne s'aggrave.

Le temps de soupirer contre lui-même, elle n'était déjà plus à côté de lui. Elle était retournée auprès de Jake, Maggie et Carl. Rebaissant les yeux sur son écureuil à moitié éviscéré, Daryl serra un peu le poing, ayant l'envie de frapper la table avec, mais s'en retint.

« Ça va s'arranger » souffla calmement Carol qui avait pris la place de Milie s'en qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

Tournant la tête vers son amie, le chasseur ne dit rien, mais était malgré ça plutôt explicite dans sa façon de la regarder. Son visage était ravagé par le doute. Carol n'était pas là la nuit quand Milie faisait un cauchemar ou quand elle se réveillait en sursaut juste parce qu'il avait cherché à se rapprocher d'elle dans le lit en rentrant de son quart à la tour d'observation. Oui, Milie allait mieux. Oui elle avait l'air d'être redevenue elle-même pour tous les autres qui avaient doucement fini par oublier. Mais c'était comme si la nuit ses démons prenaient soudainement le dessus. Et comme Daryl était le seul témoin de ces moments là, il y avait ce mal aise entre eux. Parce que Milie avait honte qu'il la voit comme ça sans doute. Et lui était trop stupide pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave et qu'il comprenait.

« Tous les couples ont leurs mauvaises passes » ajouta Carol toujours aussi tendrement qu'à son habitude.

Sans rien dire encore une fois, Daryl hocha vaguement de la tête. Il se devait de croire Carol sur parole, parce que lui nageait en total inconnu. S'il n'y connaissait rien en relations de couple, il en connaissait encore moins des relations longues durées dans lesquelles il fallait passer par-dessus ce genre d'obstacles.  
Carol eut un sourire compatissant, qu'il ne vit même pas puisqu'il avait remis les yeux sur son écureuil, et lui pressa gentiment l'avant-bras pour lui souligner qu'elle était là pour lui avant de retourner à sa lessive.  
Un peu plus d'une minute plus tard, le bruit caverneux et lointain d'un coup de tonnerre leur parvint. Levant les yeux au ciel, tout comme les autres, Daryl observa la couche nuageuse se faire plus sombre. Bientôt, le vent se ferait plus fort, la température plus fraîche et la pluie allait s'abattre sur eux. Après tout, c'était décembre! Le jour précis échappait au chasseur, mais l'hiver était à leur porte maintenant. Par chance, ce tonnerre venait de les avertir et leur donneraient le temps de se mettre à l'abri.

* * *

Ça faisait plus de quatre bonnes heures que l'orage tempêtait au-dessus de leurs têtes. L'humidité froide pénétrait les os et les couches de vêtements se multipliaient pour chercher à conserver la chaleur. Penser à un moyen de se chauffer à l'intérieur ne serait pas mauvais, surtout pour couper cette humidité qui allait sûrement en rendre plus d'un malade, mais à l'instant il était trop tard et ils devaient subir la température du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient. Daryl venait tout juste de revenir de son tour de garde, remplacé par Glenn que Maggie avait accompagné pour passer le temps, et la discussion sur le chauffage avait bifurqué sur l'approvisionnement en nourriture. Pour ne pas gaspiller de semences, il était préférable d'attendre le printemps pour le jardin qui n'était, de toute manière, qu'en première phase de préparation. Par conséquent, il ne fallait négliger aucun moyen pour trouver de la nourriture d'ici là.  
N'écoutant la conversation que d'une oreille distraite, Milie avait les yeux dans le vague, perdue dans sa contemplation de l'espace entre sa chaise et celle de Daryl. Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là? La réponse à cette question était toute simple, inutile de la nommer. Le mois dernier, lors d'une réunion semblable à celle-ci, la jeune femme aurait insisté pour une place sur le canapé question de pouvoir profiter de son amoureux pendant qu'ils n'étaient pas pris par leurs tâches respectives. Aujourd'hui, elle s'était assise sur cette chaise alors que le canapé était encore vide sans même chercher à retirer cet espace qu'il y avait entre celle-ci et celle de Daryl. Il avait posé son bras sur le dossier de sa chaise à elle. Tentative d'initier le mouvement à laquelle Milie ne répondit jamais.  
Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas fait? Ce n'était pas grand-chose pourtant. Juste une chaise près d'une autre et la possibilité de pouvoir voler un peu de sa chaleur au chasseur en ces heures froides et humides. Au lieu de ça, elle laissait les grelottements aller et venir à leur guise. Au lieu de ça, elle laissait cet espace qui représentait plus ou moins ce que leur couple était devenu exister. Pourquoi le laissait-elle exister? Elle était plus téméraire que ça. Plus déterminée. Plus entêtée. Après ces quelques semaines, pourquoi cet espace était-il encore là? Tout simplement parce qu'elle s'était laissée enliser par cette zone de confort dont elle n'osait plus sortir. La culpabilité et le remord se mélangeaient constamment à l'angoisse et la peur. Cette mixture lui tordait l'estomac dès qu'elle y pensait et quand elle devait subir cette réaction, elle se détestait. C'était Daryl! Elle se haïssait pour ressentir ce genre de choses en sa présence.

« Quelqu'un a vu Carl? »

La question de Lori sortit Milie de ses pensées. D'un coup d'œil à la ronde, elle constata, en effet, que Carl et le berger allemand manquaient à l'appel. La jeune femme eut envie de dire qu'il ne pouvait être allé bien loin par ce temps. Qu'il avait dû trouver la conversation ennuyante et qu'il était sans doute parti se promener. Peut-être rejoindre Glenn et Maggie à la tourelle. À son avis, il ne fallait pas s'inquiété, la prison était sûre. Mais Lori était une mère. Elle avait des inquiétudes que Milie ne comprenait pas.  
Le constat fut vite établi, personne n'avait remarqué le gamin filé à l'anglaise. Comme ils étaient tous absorbés par la discussion et que, de toute manière, Milie n'écoutait pour ainsi dire par du tout, elle prit sur elle de se lever de sa chaise.

« Je vais aller le chercher » souffla-t-elle simplement en quittant la pièce.

Fuir ses sombres pensées? Fuir Daryl? Oui, ça pouvait y ressembler. S'échapper de cette manière était devenue plus ou moins coutume maintenant et ce constat ne fit qu'ajouter un peu plus de haine envers elle-même au compteur. Chaque jour, elle se disait qu'au soir venu elle parlerait à Daryl. Chaque soir, sa détermination disparaissait et elle se disait qu'elle pourrait toujours le faire au petit matin. La roue avait tournée plus d'une fois et bien vite ça ferait un mois que les choses étaient ainsi.  
Errant dans les couloirs à moitié dans ses pensées pendant de longues minutes, Milie essayait une fois de plus de se convaincre qu'il était temps de sortir de cette fichue zone de confort quand elle entendit le son familier des griffes trottant sur le plancher de ciment. Son attention revenant totalement à son environnement, elle tendit l'oreille pour choisir la direction à prendre et ensuite s'y diriger. Après quelques coins de corridors, elle trouva Carl un peu plus loin qui donnait l'impression d'être en patrouille de surveillance, la main sur le couteau que son père lui avait donné pour se défendre, apparemment aux aguets de la moindre chose suspecte.  
Ce n'était pas dans la prison qu'ils courraient un véritable danger et Milie ne pouvait pas dire pourquoi Carl se comportait ainsi. S'il s'agissait d'un jeu ou d'un _entrainement _ sérieux qu'il s'était imposé, elle ne pouvait être certaine, mais ne s'en souciait que peu de toute façon. Il ne faisait de mal à personne, alors qu'il fasse comme il en avait envie.

« Carl » appela-t-elle avant qu'il ne disparaisse à un autre carrefour de couloir.

L'enfant arrêta sa progression et fit volte-face. Il eut un sourire et revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre la jeune femme, suivit par le chien qui approchait en remuant la queue, content de voir sa maîtresse. Continuant de marcher vers eux, Milie s'arrêta soudainement à ce son familier de grattement sur du métal. Elle l'avait entendu à plusieurs reprises dans la salle des douches et chaque fois ce détail lui sortait de la tête selon les événements environnants. Ils se trouvaient d'ailleurs pas bien loin des douches.  
Écoutant attentivement les bruits, cherchant à avoir confirmation qu'il s'agissait bel et bien d'un rat comme l'avait supposé Jake des semaines au par-avant, Milie fut rejointe par l'enfant et l'animal.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? » demanda Carl avec curiosité.

D'un geste de la main, elle incita le garçon à se taire, plissant le front sous la concentration de son écoute. Carl l'observa, tendant l'oreille à son tour pour chercher à entendre ce que Milie entendait. Ses yeux clairs s'écarquillèrent un peu lorsqu'il entendit finalement ce grattement et frottement métallique qui semblait se rapprocher d'eux.

« C'est quoi? » redemanda l'enfant.  
« Shhhhhh. »

Un autre son leur parvint. Plus grave. Qui n'avait rien de métallique. Guttural, rauque, un son qu'ils avaient appris à craindre depuis des mois et qui fit automatiquement gronder le chien.

« Y'a un rôdeur dans la ventilation! » s'exclama Carl sans le faire exprès.

L'élévation du volume de sa voix n'eut aucun mal à attirer l'attention et, soudainement, les sons s'amplifièrent. Milie recula d'un pas et, de son bras valide, incita Carl à reculer derrière elle d'une pression sur son torse. Le chier grogna et la suite se passa trop vite pour que Milie ait réellement le temps de réagir.  
Il y eut des craquements plus intenses, le conduit bougea brusquement ayant pour résultat que la chose coincée à l'intérieur remue davantage. Les craquements redoublèrent et l'effet domino s'en suivi. Le conduit céda brusquement et le seul réflexe de Milie fut de pousser Carl en arrière. Le gamin tomba sur le sol, mais Milie ne le vit ou ne le réalisa pas du tout. Le conduit et les débris s'affalèrent sur elle, réveillant la douleur mordante de son épaule déboitée qui se remettait doucement. Elle cria sa douleur, son hurlement à moitié enterré sous le bruit infernal de l'éboulement de la ventilation et des aboiements du berger allemand.

* * *

« On pourrait faire des pièges dans le genre braconnier pour attraper plus d'animaux » était en train de proposer Anderson.  
« Ça pourrait marcher c'est sûr, mais ça a de gros risques d'attirer des rôdeurs » commenta Daryl, bras croisés sur son torse.

Ce n'était pas son genre d'afficher ainsi son opinion à tous. Généralement, quand il avait quelque chose à dire, il attendait d'être en tête à tête avec Rick pour lui en faire part. Cette fois-ci un peu ailleurs – et aussi parce qu'il s'agissait de son domaine d'expertise – Daryl avait simplement laissé les mots sortir sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Son esprit n'était pas du tout focalisé sur la conversation qu'il n'écoutait que d'une oreille.  
Ses yeux avaient glissés quelques secondes sur la chaise vide à côté de lui. Quand Milie s'était levée pour aller chercher Carl, il avait eu envie de lui dire que ce n'était pas à elle de courir derrière le gamin. Si sa mère était si inquiète, elle n'avait qu'à aller le chercher elle-même ou, à l'avenir, de l'attacher dans un coin si elle était incapable de le surveiller convenablement.  
Mais il n'avait rien dit et elle était partie. Elle avait fuit, ouais, et il le savait. Pire que ça, il savait qu'elle savait qu'il le savait. Ce cercle vicieux n'avait de cesse de tourner…

Un bruit sourd accompagné d'un léger tremblement mit fin à cette pensée tout comme aux bavardages sur la question de la nourriture. Avant même que son cerveau ne le réalise, Daryl était hors de la salle commune et courrait.

* * *

Son épaule lui faisant un mal de chien, Milie avait les yeux rouges de larmes naissantes et le visage tordu de douleur. Son bras en attèle était coincé, impossible de le bouger sans déclencher encore plus de souffrance. Ses jambes étaient prises sous les débris de ventilation, mais pour ce qu'elle en sentait, elle n'avait rien de ce côté-là. Il ne lui restait que son bras droit, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas face à un rôdeur affamé qui rampait sur l'amas de métal, de morceaux de plafonds et de murs pour l'atteindre.  
Son premier réflexe fut de chercher à prendre son couteau à sa taille, pour finalement se rappeler que c'était Daryl qu'il l'avait lorsque sa main se referma sur du vide.

« Carl » appela-t-elle d'une voix qui trahissait son angoisse.

Le rôdeur approchait de plus en plus et, bien vite, Milie n'eut d'autre choix que de bloquer sa tête en tentant de l'éloigner. Elle l'avait agrippé par le cou et le repoussait avec autant de force que possible, mais elle n'était ni en position ni en état de riposter avec ce mal qui lui traversait le corps à cause de son épaule.

« Carl! »

Elle prononça son nom plus fort et avec un ton plus alarmé. La mâchoire du rôdeur était dangereusement près de sa gorge. L'espace d'une seconde, Milie se dit que c'était la fin. Malgré le berger qui, en tirant sur le bas du pantalon du mort-vivant, cherchait à éloigner la menace d'elle, elle allait mourir ici. Sans avoir prit son courage à deux mains pour régler les choses avec Daryl. Ils n'auront même pas profité de leurs dernières semaines ensemble…  
Puis, une lame vint se planter dans le crâne du rôdeur, son sang venant éclabousser Milie et les alentours. La masse putride en décomposition s'abattit sur elle, réveillant encore plus de douleur que la jeune femme extériorisa d'un cri. Carl apparu alors dans son champ de vision. Il n'avait plus l'expression d'un enfant difficile qui abandonnait à la moindre petite difficulté. Non, il avait le regard d'un homme qui avait commis le bon geste pile au bon moment. De toutes ses forces, il poussa le rôdeur qui roula sur le côté. Instantanément, la douleur ce fit moins intense pour Milie bien qu'elle demeurait bien présente. Carl entreprit de commencer à retirer les débris qui la coinçaient sur le sol et il fallut un peu moins d'une minute supplémentaire avant que la cavalerie n'arrive.

La jeune femme reconnu vaguement Rick, Jake et Ray qui se mirent tout de suite à aider Carl dans son entreprise de libération. Daryl, quant à lui, avait vérifié si le rôdeur était bel et bien mort avant de s'agenouiller près de Milie. Il passa les mains sur elle à la recherche de morsure et si elle avait pu, elle se serait résorbée à son touché. Elle avait mal. Encore une fois, elle se retrouvait en mauvaise posture incapable de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle détestait ce sentiment d'impuissance. Jusqu'ici, elle avait su demeurer forte. Elle avait su rester combative. Elle venait de se laisser surprendre comme une potiche et voilà ce qu'il en coûtait. Dans ce nouveau monde, baisser sa garde ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, c'était courir le risque de se blesser et se blesser, c'était courir le risque de se faire tuer parce qu'on n'avait plus la possibilité de se défendre. Avoir l'esprit à ça, elle se serait détestée encore un peu plus pour ça, mais elle avait trop mal et l'adrénaline lui tambourinait trop les tempes pour qu'elle n'y songe vraiment.

« Ça va t'as rien? » demanda-t-il.  
« Mon épaule » gémit-elle.

Daryl appela immédiatement Hershel d'une voix claire et forte. Jackson et T-Dog s'ajoutèrent au nombre de bras qui déblayait les débris. Carl rejoignit sa mère lorsqu'elle l'appela et Milie n'était plus certaine de la suite. La douleur, l'adrénaline, le choc de ce qui venait de se produire tout se brouillait dans son esprit. Elle entendit indistinctement Daryl assuré qu'elle serait vite sortie de là et l'instant d'ensuite, elle était assise un peu plus loin, adossée au mur, Hershel auscultant son épaule.

« Comment il a fait pour se retrouver là-dans? » songea T-Dog à voix haute en observant le mort-vivant qui était maintenant définitivement mort.

Le cadavre portait une tenue orange qui s'était délabrée avec le temps. La théorie la plus probable était qu'il s'agissait d'un prisonnier qui avait cherché à s'évader aux suites de l'épidémie – ou peut-être même avant, qui sait. Il s'était coincé dans le conduit, était mort et était revenu _à la vie_ pour se mettre à errer selon les sons qu'il entendait et les odeurs qu'il percevait. En tout cas, une chose était certaine, ce n'était pas un rat!

« Ton épaule ne s'est pas redéboitée » assura Hershel, « mais juste pour être sûr on va reprendre ta convalescence de zéro. »  
« Génial » marmonna Milie peu enchantée à l'idée d'être handicapée encore plus longtemps.  
« T'as beaucoup de chance » ajouta le vétérinaire devant sa mine peu réjouie.  
« Je sais » soupira-t-elle.

Non pas qu'elle ne le savait pas. Mais cette épaule était un truc de plus à lui pourrir la vie en ce moment et elle en avait profondément marre! Si les choses pouvaient juste se mettre en mode _pause_ l'espace d'une heure ou deux qu'elle puisse souffler, peut-être que dernièrement, elle aurait été moins prompte à fuir à la moindre petite chose. Évidemment, il ne s'agissait là que de la pensée magique. Elle avait besoin de mettre la faute sur quelque chose ou sur quelqu'un. Comme elle avait choisi dès le départ de mettre la faute de tout ça sur Ray.  
Ray qui, justement, était venu vers elle et lui avait tendu une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever après qu'Hershel ait vérifié si elle n'avait pas de lésions aux jambes. Main que Milie avait soigneusement ignorée.

* * *

Devant cette scène, Daryl s'était rapproché, prenant sans gêne la place d'Alvarez. Il imita soigneusement son geste et Milie s'accrocha automatiquement à son avant-bras pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Il la vit serrer les dents pour éviter le moindre son qui aurait pu alarmer les gens autour, mais n'en fit aucun commentaire.  
Puis, Milie s'approcha de Carl et se pencha sur lui et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Merci. »

Elle ne lui dit pas qu'il avait été courageux. Elle ne l'appela pas bonhomme ou un truc du genre qui l'aurait infantilisé. Avec juste un merci, elle le traitait en homme et pas en enfant. Elle le traitait à la hauteur du geste qu'il avait posé, parce qu'à ce moment là, Carl avait réagit en homme et pas en enfant de… peu importe l'âge qu'il avait!

« Vient, tu devrais te changer » interrompit le chasseur en parlant de ses vêtements tâchés de sang.

Elle approuva vaguement l'idée de la tête et le suivit sans rien ajouter, sinon un sourire pour Carl afin de le remercier en bonne et due forme, tandis que le reste du groupe commençait déjà à faire état de la situation et planifier comment nettoyer le merdier qui venait d'avoir lieu. Le chasseur s'en fichait, à vrai dire, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui était que Milie soit entière.

« Ça serait trop te demander que d'éviter de te casser la gueule pendant plus de trois semaines? » fit-il finalement à mi-chemin de leur chambre.

Il avait pris soin d'utiliser un ton plutôt moqueur bien que la demande de fond était sérieuse. Son cœur commençait tout juste à reprendre un rythme normal tant il avait eu la frousse en découvrant dans la scène. Encore une fois, il avait passé à un cheveu de la perdre et il n'avait pas été là. Décidément, il cumulait les absences et commençait même à se demander quand ça allait être fatal.

« On dirait » répondit Milie.

Un long silence s'installa et le temps que Daryl se demande comment le briser, ils étaient arrivés à leur chambre. Tel un robot, Milie était entrée et s'était mise à fouiller dans les vêtements propres pour trouver autre chose à se mettre.  
Laissant ses yeux glisser sur elle en se maudissant intérieurement pour son manque d'action, le chasseur avança jusqu'au petit coin où ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire leur toilette. Il s'empara de la guenille laissée dans l'eau et la tordit au-dessus de la bassine. Milie posa les vêtements qu'elle venait de choisir sur le bureau et s'approcha de Daryl pour lui prendre la guenille maintenant essorée. Elle se frotta un peu le visage et le cou pour nettoyer les éclaboussures de sang sous le regard attentif de son homme.  
Un automate sans vie, c'était ce à quoi elle lui faisait penser. Cette insouciance, ce don d'arriver à toujours tout dédramatiser, c'était ce qui avait disparu depuis leur retour et c'était ce qui manquait cruellement à Milie pour être elle-même.  
C'était normal après ce qu'elle avait vécu? Foutaise que c'était normal. Chaque jour, cette attitude était de moins en moins normale. Chaque jour, le gouffre devenait plus grand. Chaque jour, le reste du groupe oubliait un peu plus parce qu'elle avait recommencé à effectuer des tâches ici et là selon ce que son épaule souffrante lui permettait de faire. Mais chaque jour, Daryl voyait combien les choses ne s'étaient aussi améliorées qu'elles le semblaient. C'était mieux. Il ne disait pas le contraire, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Pas pour que Milie soit Milie et il ne voulait pas que les événements passés changent la femme merveilleuse qu'elle était avant ça.

« Attend, il en reste » interrompit-il au moment où elle allait remettre la guenille à l'eau.

Sans même le regarder, elle lui tendit le linge humide. Daryl se passa rapidement la langue sur les lèvres, petit signe qui traduisait la pointe de mal aise qu'il ressentait, et leva la main vers la ligne sous la mâchoire de la jeune femme où une tâche récalcitrante tenait bon. Il frotta tout doucement la peau, profitant de cette proximité pour oser plonger ses yeux bleus foncer dans ceux de Milie. Il le fallait. Ça ne pouvait plus continuer comme ça. Ils étaient pris dans un étau et, bientôt, ils seraient incapables de respirer tant cette situation devenait étouffante. Il s'agissait d'elle, mais il s'agissait également de lui. Il avait _besoin _qu'elle soit elle-même afin de pouvoir être lui-même. Il avait _besoin_ qu'elle aille mieux, parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire avec la situation actuelle. C'était égoïste, il en était conscient. S'il ne l'aimait pas autant, il se ficherait bien qu'elle se remette ou non. Comme tous les autres, il se serait contenté qu'elle se remette à faire sa part au sein du groupe. Mais voilà, parce qu'il avait ces sentiments pour elle, elle n'avait pas le droit de continuer sur cette mauvaise pente. Elle n'avait pas le droit de le laisser tomber parce qu'il tenait à elle. Et lorsque des gens tiennent à vous, il ne faut pas les décevoir, pas vrai? C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne.

« Milie… »  
« Je sais. »

Si elle arrivait encore à devancer ses pensées, tout n'était peut-être pas perdu au final. Ce fut ce qui donna un peu plus de courage à Daryl afin de continuer.

« Ça peut pas continuer comme ça » compléta tout de même le chasseur en attaquant une autre trainée de sang qui n'avait pas totalement disparue au premier passage du chiffon. « Je… Je sais pas quoi faire pour t'aider, mais je veux t'aider. »

Elle lui sourit, mais ce sourire n'était pas aussi beau que ceux d'avant. Il était assombri, comme tous ceux qu'elle lui avait donnés depuis qu'ils avaient réussi à échapper aux griffes d'Elijah.

« Je sais » répéta-t-elle avec ce ton absent qu'elle avait adopté depuis des semaines.  
« Alors dit-moi ce que je dois faire bon dieu! »

La colère était apparue de nulle part. Il était furieux contre elle d'être si passive, mais également contre lui-même de ne pas arriver à lui apporter l'aide dont elle avait besoin de la manière dont elle en avait besoin.

« J'en sais rien ok! » s'époumona-t-elle en guise de réponse. « Si j'le savais, tu penses pas que je te l'aurais dit tout de suite? »

Sa seconde phrase s'était adoucie pendant qu'elle était prononcée. Elle était au bout du rouleau. Elle n'avait aucune énergie pour se battre plus de trois secondes. C'était une chose de plus à ajouter à la longue liste des trucs qui ne clochaient plus avec Milie.

« Non, je crois qu'on le sait tous les deux en fait » admit le chasseur avec un aplomb qui rendit l'atmosphère encore plus lourde en une fraction de seconde. « Ça va plutôt pas mal en général » poursuivit-il après une petite pause, « c'est entre nous deux que c'est de pire en pire. »  
« Je fais pas exprès » s'excusa-t-elle d'une petite voix profondément navrée.  
« J'sais bien » assura Daryl, « mais Milie, va falloir passer par-dessus ça tôt ou tard. Sinon, ça va tuer tout ce qu'on a. »

C'était déjà en train de tuer leur relation, cependant, le traqueur avait opté pour ne pas le mentionner de cette manière. Ils en parlaient ouvertement pour la première fois, c'était déjà ça de pris, pas vrai?

« Et je veux pas te perdre » termina-t-il avec franchise.  
« … Je l'ai laissé faire » laissa tomber Milie.

* * *

Elle l'avait finalement dit. Après tout ce temps à être rongée par ce détail sans vouloir se l'admettre, elle l'avait dit. Si au départ, elle avait cru pouvoir juste ne jamais le révéler, le poids du remord n'avait fait que grandir, aidant ce fossé entre eux à devenir toujours plus énorme. Elle y avait beaucoup songé sans jamais arriver à se décider de lui confier la vérité. Comment pourrait-il encore l'aimer après ça? Elle se revoyait encore. Elle n'avait pas bougé une fois qu'Elijah l'avait menottée. Elle s'était laissée faire sans se débattre. Sans un coup de coude. Sans un coup de pied. Elle aurait pu. Dieu savait qu'elle aurait pu avec les connaissances qu'elle possédait. Mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. Par fatalisme. Par épuisement de toujours avoir à défendre sa peau que ce soit contre les morts ou contre les vivants. Peut-être même parce qu'elle l'avait mérité. Elle avait abandonné un être cher dont elle peinait à se rappeler le visage aujourd'hui pour sauver sa peau. Elle avait enlevé la vie. Deux fois. Parce qu'il y avait sûrement des raisons inconscientes dont elle ne pouvait même pas se rendre compte. Mais, reste qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait.

« T'avais pas le choix. »  
« Je me suis même pas débattue. J'aurais pu essayer. Je l'ai même pas fait. Je t'ai trahi… » sanglota-t-elle en luttant contre les larmes pour continuer de parler jusqu'au bout.  
« Milie » fit-il gravement en encadrant son visage avec ses mains, « t'as fait ce qui fallait pour t'en tirer en vie. J'pourrai jamais t'en vouloir pour ça. »

Elle renifla un peu, émue. Elle le savait. Depuis tout ce temps, une petite voix lui hurlait que cette crainte était stupide. Qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber, même pour ça. Daryl n'était pas de ce genre d'hommes. Il n'était pas le genre d'homme à aimer à la légère.  
Soudainement, elle se sentait stupide de s'être laissée torturée aussi longtemps par ça. Elijah était mort. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, ce qu'il lui avait fait, ce qu'il **leur** avait fait était de l'histoire ancienne maintenant. Daryl était là, lui disant qu'il ne voulait pas la perdre. Il était là à l'aimer. N'était-ce pas tout ce qu'il fallait? Pourquoi ce n'était pas suffisant? Il fallait que ce soit suffisant. Avant que la principale obsession des gens soit de rester en vie, l'obsession n'était-elle pas de trouver l'amour? C'était pour une raison, non? Parce que ça valait le coup. Parce que ça surpassait tout. Alors pourquoi, ce n'était pas le cas? Pourquoi depuis trois semaines, les sentiments forts de Daryl à son égard n'avaient pas suffit à éradiquer son mal?

« Je suis tellement désolée. »

Il lui caressa tendrement les joues avec ses pouces. Malgré son visage dur, elle pouvait y voir transparaitre toute la douceur du monde. Cet homme-là était si loin de renvoyer uniquement ce à quoi son image faisait référence. C'était ce qu'elle aimait le plus en lui.

« Hey » susurra-t-il, « j't'aime. N'oublie jamais ça, ok? »

Il vint appuyer son front contre le sien tandis qu'elle hochait de la tête à plusieurs reprises. Il embrassa sa joue, juste sous son œil droit, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front en glissant ses mains le long de son cou, massant un peu sa nuque au passage pour l'aider à se détendre. Puis, il vint mettre ses lèvres contre les siennes. Le matin même, elle s'était désistée à un baiser semblable à celui-ci, mais les choses étaient différentes maintenant. Le voile était tombé. Elle avait encore ce nœud dans son estomac, mais cette fois-ci, il n'était pas suffisamment puissant pour la faire reculer. À la place, Milie entrouvrit les lèvres, cédant le passage à la langue de Daryl d'un accord muet. Elle venait de décider que l'amour serait suffisant. Peut-être pas pour éradiquer le mal, mais il serait assez fort pour au moins la retenir dans sa chute et graduellement la ramener à la surface pour sortir de son gouffre.  
Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait une éternité qu'ils n'avaient pas été si près l'un de l'autre. Et, tout compte fait, ce n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Mais Daryl avait raison. Il fallait que ça change. Maintenant. Autrement, ça finirait par avoir raison d'elle, d'eux. Elle n'était pas toute seule dans cette histoire. Et bien que ce point crucial en soit le plus gros problème, c'était également le plus puissant de ses atouts.  
Quand le chasseur approfondit le baiser, une angoisse qui n'avait pas lieu d'être s'envenima malgré tout au fond d'elle. Le maudit visage d'Elijah apparut dans son esprit et, sans le vouloir, Milie sursauta d'un poil en s'écartant de la bouche de son amant.

« Ça va, c'est pas grave » assura tout de suite Daryl en se pressant les lèvres l'une contre l'autre, incapable de totalement cacher sa déception.  
« Si, ça l'est » contredit-elle. « J'en ai assez qu'il se mette entre nous. »

Elle glissa sa main valide sur sa nuque à lui pendant que celles de Daryl allaient retrouver leur place familière sur les hanches de la jeune femme.

« Enlève-le » lui intima-t-elle ensuite dans un souffle léger.

Il sonda son regard pour être sûr. Bien qu'elle ignorait encore comment elle allait réagir à plus d'intimité, il fallait tenter le coup. Elle en avait besoin. Daryl devait chasser Elijah de son corps une fois pour toute. Ainsi, il arriverait peut-être à le chasser également de son esprit. Comment disait-on déjà? Lorsqu'on tombe de cheval, il faut tout de suite remonter en selle. Elle ne voulait pas trainer jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit trop effrayée pour le faire. Elle tenait trop à Daryl, à ce qu'ils avaient, pour abandonner sans essayer.  
Après qu'il se soit assuré de sa détermination, le chasseur l'embrassa à nouveau. Milie approfondit ce dernier d'elle-même, désirant plus que tout d'arriver à évincer Elijah une fois pour toute. Il avait fait d'elle quelque chose qu'elle détestait. Il fallait que ça change et ça changeait maintenant!

La douleur à son épaule demeurait plutôt vivace et l'empêchait de commettre tous les gestes qu'elle aurait voulus. Elle tenta vainement de défaire le premier bouton de la chemise de Daryl, mais sa seule main droite s'avérait être très empotée dans la tâche à accomplir.

* * *

Daryl en eut un rire. Un simple bouffement fugace qui dura une seule seconde avant qu'il ne passe sa chemise par-dessus sa tête. L'air froid fit naître la chaire de poule sur sa peau, mais il s'en fichait complètement. Se rapprochant de sa belle, sans arriver à retenir cette petite expression vorace qui se lisait sur son visage, il l'embrassa à nouveau à pleine bouche. Cette proximité lui avait tant manqué. Il pouvait sentir un certain recul face à cette fougue, mais puisque Milie ne mit pas fin au baiser, Daryl se dit que plus il l'embrasserait et plus ce malaise finirait par disparaitre. Autrement, il ne voyait vraiment comment ils arriveraient à se sortir de là.  
Après avoir passé de longues minutes à simplement s'embrasser pour laisser à Milie le temps de se mettre à l'aise, le chasseur glissa doucement les mains sous le survêtement un peu trop grand qu'elle portait. La peau chaude de son ventre fit contraste avec ses doigts frais en raison de la température ambiante. Il attira son bassin contre le sien, l'embrassant encore. Il la sentit se tendre contre lui, sûrement à cause de son érection qui commençait à le gêner.  
À cet instant, il songe à Elijah. Ce porc s'était frotté contre elle. Peut-être exactement comme il venait lui-même de le faire. Ce fut alors lui qui recula, ne pouvant empêcher un mélange de pitié et d'amertume de se lire dans ses yeux.

« Tu me feras pas mal » dit Milie autant pour l'encourager lui que pour s'encourager elle-même. « Je sais que tu pourras jamais. »  
« Tu m'arrêtes dès que c'est trop. D'accord? »

* * *

Pour toute réponse, elle s'empara du nœud de son attelle qui était posé sur son épaule droite et le fit passer par-dessus sa tête pour se débarrasser du morceau de tissu qui la bloquait dans ses mouvements. Certes, ça ne lui offrirait pas une pleine capacité de mouvement avec son bras gauche, mais elle serait déjà plus mobile et plus à l'aise comme ça.  
Lentement et avec toute la douceur du monde, Daryl l'aida à se dévêtir après qu'ils aient rejoint les matelas empilés sur le sol qui leur servaient de lit. Une partie des frissons qui lui parcouru le corps furent attribués au froid de l'air ambiant et à l'angoisse, mais également au désir, ce qui encouragea grandement la jeune femme. Malgré tout ça, elle le désirait encore. Ça signifiait tellement pour elle. Un peu comme la lumière au bout du tunnel. Tout n'était pas perdu. Cette habituelle envie d'en avoir plus qui revenait timidement en était la preuve.  
Sans se presser, Daryl parsema son corps de caresses et de baisers, faisant renaître ces sensations qu'elle avait cru disparues pour toujours. Toute cette angoisse des dernières semaines lui paraissait tellement dérisoire à ce moment là. Comment avait-elle pu croire que Daryl serait incapable de chasser ce mal qui la rongeait? Elle avait encore des réactions incontrôlées ici et là, certes, mais ça n'effaçait en rien l'énorme bon qu'ils venaient de faire.  
Là, pendant qu'il lui torturait délicieusement le sexe, elle sentait les semaines passées s'effritées au profit de tous ces bons moments, qu'ils furent bénins ou forts en sensations, qu'ils avaient partagé. Elle les avait oublié, mais, un à un, ils étaient revenus à sa mémoire.

« Daryl » soupira-t-elle en sentant le plaisir se faire plus intense.  
« Quoi, tu veux que j'arrête? » s'alarma l'autre en ne bougeant plus le moindre muscle.  
« Non! Surtout pas espèce d'idiot! »

Son reproche sonnait quelque part entre la lamentation et le rire incontrôlé, puis Daryl l'embrassa en reprenant sa torture de plus belle.  
Elle venait de mourir. Cette tension désagréable qui avait déjà subsistée trop longtemps entre eux. La pointe qui demeurait jusqu'à présent venait tout juste de s'envoler avec l'exclamation de Milie.  
Avancer. Se relever coûte que coûte afin de survivre. C'était ainsi que le monde était devenu. Elijah était mort. Ce qu'il avait fait, il en resterait toujours une trace. Quelle soit visible sur le corps de Daryl ou invisible sur celui de Milie, il en resterait toujours une. Mais ils avaient le choix de l'enterrer là où elle ne pourrait plus leur nuire et ils avaient fait ce choix.


	16. Value of blood

Saluons officiellement le chapitre le plus long jusqu'à présent de cette fic! Hors donc si en lisant vous vous dite "il me semble que ça s'étire plus que d'habitude" c'est normal! :p Je m'excuse d'ailleurs à l'avance s'il traine des fautes stupides ou des tournures de phrases couci-couça, j'ai bien failli ne pas poster le chapitre par flemmardise. Je n'avais aucune envie de corriger ce soir (mine de rien 20p. c'est long à lire pour la correction quand on veut juste aller se pieuter et écouter de la musique XD), mais je l'ai fait quand même rien que pour mes fidèles! -si vous vous posez la question, oui quand je dis ça, j'ai l'impression d'être un gourou de secte... mais un gourou sympa et pas trop cinglé!- et il y a malheureusement certains passages dans ma relecture ou je lisais sans vraiment lire... Espérons que je m'en sois bien sortie quand même, mais il ne devrait pas y avoir de catastrophe non plus! Mes corrections sont plus des mots changés pour d'autres ou des tournures de phrases qui sont modifiées plus que des corrections de fautes de grammaire. Les yeux ne devraient donc pas se mettre à saigner même si j'ai été plutôt rapide sur ma relecture d'avant publication è.é  
Un peu plus d'action ici que dans les deux derniers chapitres, par contre, il y a encore beaucoup d'introspection et les grandes fanatiques de Daryl que vous êtes devraient beaucoup aimer ce chapitre, du moins je l'espère puisqu'il est très centré sur notre chasseur préféré pour ne pas dire le plus centrer sur lui que j'ai écrit jusqu'à présent!  
Je tiens également à dire que je n'ai pas beaucoup écrit cette semaine pour deux raisons. La première, manque de temps. La deuxième, je suis dans une phase un peu creuse d'inspiration dans la mesure où j'ai des idées, mais des idées qui ne peuvent pas se produire tout de suite et je recherche actuellement du "remplissage" intéressant pour arriver là où je veux en venir. Ça rend l'écriture un poil difficile et mon chapitre 17 ne comporte actuellement que 4 minables pages. Je le dise parce que même si j'espère arrivé à le terminer ce week-end et commencer le chapitre 18 dans la semaine qui vient pour conserver mon avance d'un chapitre sur la publication, je ne sais vraiment pas si je serai en mesure d'y arriver. Hors donc, j'espère pouvoir livrer un chapitre le week-end prochain, mais qui vivra verra é.è  
Et sinon total hors sujet, mais j'ai commencé à lire les BD de TWD! Je ne suis pas une grande amatrice du genre BD, mais je dois bien admettre que j'aime beaucoup celle-ci et qu'elle remplit à merveille mes pauses du midi au boulot :p Par conséquent, il se pourrait que je m'inspire de certaines choses à l'avenir dans ma fic. (J'avais d'ailleurs déjà eu une idée qui se trouve en fait dans les BD, alors c'est raté pour l'originalité on dirait XD) Espérons que ça m'aide à me débloquer de mon chapitre 17!

Bloody-Lolita1990 : Merci pour ton commentaire et tant mieux si la lecture continue de couler malgré le ralentissement au niveau de l'action! J'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapitre-ci et qu'il saura répondre à ce que tu aimes retrouver de Daryl dans les fictions ;)

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere: Haha toi aussi tu fais ça? Ouais bon moi la pause vernis est plutôt pendant que j'écris le soir. Je profite des temps de séchage pour avancer un peu dans mon écriture XD Tant mieux si ça marche en tout cas! Gardons nos mains pour ceux qui n'en plus! ... Ne cherchez pas d'où sort le slogan, je suis dead au moment où j'écris mon blabla d'avant chapitre :p  
Je suis toujours aussi enchanté que tu aimes! (à force, on se répète, mais quand on aime on ne compte pas è.é) Dès le début je voyais Milie comme étant très forte de caractère. Le genre à se relever des obstacles même les plus durs, mais je ne voulais pas non plus que ça paraisse exagéré dans le sens où rien ne l'affecte vraiment et elle se remet vite de tout. J'espère ne pas être tombée dans le panneau jusqu'à présent. Si jamais c'est le cas, il faut me le dire pour éviter une exagération monstre è.é  
Pour ce qui est du sentiment de culpabilité envers Daryl, je voulais le mettre surtout parce que Milie demeurait en mesure de riposter. Avec ses connaissances, avec son caractère, avec ce qu'elle avait déjà fait, on aurait pu s'attendre à ce qu'elle se débatte davantage et c'est justement cette "attente" qu'on pourrait avoir d'elle qui la fait culpabiliser sur ce point.  
Je suis vraiment contente que les points de vue de Daryl te plaise! Comme j'ai déjà dit, je trouvais que j'avais un peu laissé ça de côté dans le chapitre 14 et je voulais rétablir la balance dans le 15 en grattant un peu plus sur ce qu'il ressent.  
By the way, tu peux continuer de croiser les doigts pour le week-end prochain, on va en avoir besoin e.e

Point de Suture : On va ranger le sac de patates alors, yay! Et ouais, je me sentais presque obligée de le souligner pour ce qui est du talent de Milie à se faire mal depuis quelques chapitres. Son épaule, entre autre, revient souvent et reviendra sûrement encore à quelques reprises, parce que c'est une chose qui me chicote souvent dans les fics. Le personnage se blesse atrocement et le chapitre suivant, on effleure à peine le sujet... Ça me fait toujours un peu tiquer, mais bon :p Et soit tranquille, pas de cassage de gueule en vue pour le chapitre 16, la miss pourra souffler un peu de ce côté là XD Et même souffler un peu tout court de ses tourments puisqu'elle reprend du poil de la bête! (Jamais compris d'où sortait cette expression -du coup elle me fait marrer à chaque fois XD- mais tant pis! :p)

Comme d'habitude, bonne lecture à tous, reviewers en herbe ou pas et, maintenant, que le chapitre soit!

* * *

**Chapter 16 ;; Value of blood**

« Si tu le dis à qui que ce soit, je t'arrache la tête » menaça Milie à demi sérieuse pendant qu'elle enlevait cette satanée attelle de son bras.

Faisant un grand pas pour passer par-dessus un tronc d'arbre mort renversé, la jeune femme glissa les yeux sur T-Dog lorsque celui-ci eut un petit rire gras, visiblement amusé par la mise en garde.

Les jours se confondaient. Quand il ne pleuvait pas des torrents d'eau glacée, l'humidité froide les saisissait jusqu'à la moelle. Ils arrivaient plus ou moins à tuer cette humidité dans la salle commune avec un petit système de chauffage très bancale où ils utilisaient la braise rouge du feu qui leur servait à cuisiner pour réchauffer au mieux la pièce sans s'enfumer. Passant pratiquement tout leur temps dans cette pièce, Milie songeait parfois qu'ils adoptaient l'attitude des ours qui s'enfermaient pour hiverner. Malgré cette solution – qui était d'ailleurs leur seule – pour éviter d'attraper froid, il fallait sortir pour continuer à pourvoir le groupe en nourriture. Chaque sortie était une course contre la montre, ou plutôt contre la pluie et parfois même la neige durant les journées les plus froides. Entre deux averses, il fallait se dépêcher de sortir attraper quelque chose en espérant ne pas se faire surprendre par la prochaine ondée. Ce vague éclairci avait eu lieu pendant un tour de garde de Daryl, voilà pourquoi Milie avait eu _l'autorisation_ de quitter la prison.  
Malgré le t-shirt, la chemise en flanelle qu'elle avait piqué à Daryl, le survêtement de sport et le coupe-vent au sigle de la prison zippé jusqu'au cou, elle était prise de quelques frissons, mais elle n'échangerait pas sa place. Enfin, elle pouvait faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts sans qu'on le lui reproche! Ce qui expliquait d'ailleurs pourquoi elle avait profité de ce moment pour retirer cette maudite attelle et la fourrer en boule dans une poche de son coupe-vent. Son épaule lui tirait ci et là selon les mouvements qu'elle faisait, mais elle estimait ne plus avoir besoin de son attelle. Évidemment, essayez donc d'avoir le dernier mot lorsqu'une douzaine de personnes est sur votre dos!

« Ton secret mourra avec moi, t'en fait pas » assura T-Dog, arbalète au bras, paré à s'en servir.

Milie sourit, pas mécontente que T-Dog laisse de côté l'attitude moralisatrice qu'ils avaient tous avec elle. Certes, les dernières semaines avaient été dures et elle n'avait rien fait en particulier pour éviter de se faire traiter comme un bébé incapable d'accomplir quoi que ce soit, mais elle allait mieux dorénavant. Vraiment mieux. Les insomnies étaient davantage dues au froid qu'aux cauchemars. Elle ne sursautait plus pour un rien. Elle avait recommencé à rire et à faire ses taquineries. Elle avait même repris son saint projet d'un jour arriver à confectionner une douche qui fonctionnerait à l'eau chaude! Les choses étaient revenues à leur place. Là où elle les avait laissées en partant en quête d'un Daryl mort-vivant.  
Parfois, il lui arrivait encore qu'Elijah vienne hanter son esprit. Comme elle n'avait jamais eu la satisfaction de le voir bel et bien mort, peut-être qu'il en serait ainsi encore pendant un moment, mais plutôt que de se laisser envahir par l'angoisse que ça lui faisait ressentir, elle allait plonger dans les bras chauds de son chasseur et la voix de son bourreau disparaissait. Malgré le fait qu'au sein de leur couple les résidus de toute cette histoire trainaient encore, ça allait en s'améliorant et c'était tout ce que ça prenait à Milie pour se sentir mieux.

Le craquement d'une branche attira son attention tout comme celle de T-Dog qui pointa illico l'arbalète de Daryl dans la direction d'où provenait le bruit. Milie n'avait pas encore eu la chance de voir l'apprenti-chasseur à l'œuvre, mais elle avait confiance dans les enseignements de Daryl. S'il avait senti que T-Dog était incapable de s'acquitter de la tâche, il se serait arrangé pour se faire remplacer à son quart de surveillance.  
Oreilles dressées, le berger allemand – qui était de toutes les sorties de chasse – demeura inerte pendant quelques secondes avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de ce son.

Milie et T-Dog échangèrent un regard avant d'emboiter le pas à l'animal qui couru sur une centaine de mètre avant de s'arrêter, grognant contre un rôdeur qui se trainaient les pieds à la recherche de nourriture. Il semblait d'ailleurs avoir un objectif précis, mais en changea aux grondements du chien pour se diriger vers celui-ci.  
Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les lieux, T-Dog entreprit de viser la tête du mort-vivant avec l'arbalète. Jetant un œil aux alentours, Milie fronça les sourcils en voyant une masse humaine affalée sur le sol. D'une totale confiance pour son compagnon, elle ne se préoccupa même plus du rôdeur pour approcher ce qui était un homme en piteux état. La couleur de ses vêtements était impossible à déterminée tant ils étaient sales. En plus de ça, ils étaient déchirés par endroits et détrempés, signe que le gaillard avait passé un moment sous la pluie. Son visage était tâché par la boue et le sang. Sa main n'était pas plus propre et à proximité d'une petite hache qui lui avait visiblement servi à se défendre si Milie en croyait le sang coagulé sur le tranchant de l'arme. Ce fut à ce moment là que Milie le reconnu. Sa main. Il n'avait qu'une main…

« Oh mon dieu » souffla-t-elle en se penchant sur lui.

Elle chercha son pouls. Sa peau était glacée et encore humide à cause de la dernière pluie, mais il était en vie. Du moins, autant en vie que Milie pouvait en juger. Ses battements étaient faibles et elle avait du mal à les déceler, mais ils étaient bien présents. Il n'avait pas de morsures visibles, cependant, il n'avait pas besoin de ça pour y passer étant donné la saison froide.

« T-Dog, vient m'aider » intima-t-elle après avoir entendu le décochement de la flèche, assumant que l'homme avait atteint sa cible du premier coup.  
« Une seconde. »

Elle ne le regarda pas, mais devina qu'il allait retirer sa flèche du crâne du rôdeur, comme ils en prenaient soin à chaque fois. Le visage de la jeune femme était perdu quelque part entre la surprise, la peur, mais surtout l'inquiétude. S'il avait pu venir jusqu'ici, qui d'autre dans son groupe pouvait être là? Mais, menace ou non…

« Putain, j'y crois pas » s'étonna T-Dog en arrivant près de Milie.

Il s'agissait tout de même du frère de Daryl. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste le laisser là. Milie savait que ça n'enchanterait pas spécialement son homme, pas après comment son frère et lui s'étaient retrouvés, mais elle prenait le risque de devoir faire face à un Daryl en colère. C'était son frère. Elle se devait de l'aider parce que dans un sens, si Daryl était sa famille, Merle l'était aussi.

« Aide-moi à le lever. »  
« T'es sûre qu'il en vaut la peine? »  
« C'est le frère de Daryl » répondit la jeune femme sur un ton d'évidence suprême.  
« Justement, tu le connais pas » insista T-Dog.  
« Tu veux vraiment le laisser crever ici? »

Bien sûr que non. T-Dog n'était pas un assassin. Il faisait partie de ces hommes qui avaient encore une moralité malgré le monde qui avait dérapé et malgré la raclée que lui avait filée le raciste inconscient. Ce pourquoi, il soupira fortement, marmonnant quelque chose qui sonnait comme _on va le regretter, moi je t'le dit_, avant de se pencher sur l'homme. Ils lui passèrent chacun un bras autour de leur cou et furent en mesure de se redresser bien que ce ne fut pas facile. Merle avait une carrure imposante et n'était pas léger! Sans compter que Milie n'était pas au meilleur de sa force. Normalement, sans être une leveuse de poids hors paire, elle se défendait bien, mais avec son épaule, elle se trouvait diminuée.

« Tu crois que Daryl va être content? » demanda T-Dog le souffle court à cause de l'effort physique déployé.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se remémorant le moment où le chasseur avait pointé un flingue en direction de Merle. Il avait voulu le tuer et il l'aurait sans doute fait si elle n'était pas intervenue. Maintenant, à savoir si cette colère avait été passagère en raison des jours très difficiles qu'il venait de vivre à ce moment là ou si cette envie de tuer son propre frère demeurait encore vivace, elle ne pouvait pas dire, ils n'en avaient pas discuté. Cependant, elle savait qu'ils le sauraient bien assez tôt. Sur certaines choses, son homme avait toujours été des plus expressifs!

* * *

Du haut de la tourelle, Daryl sondait les alentours avec monotonie. Ils avaient établi cette surveillance à cause du risque de voir débarquer le groupe d'Elijah et pouvoir y réagir au mieux, mais les semaines s'étaient écoulées sans le moindre signe de vie. La vigilance des premiers jours s'effritait graduellement et même lui commençait à trouver la tâche de plus en plus inutile. Une partie de cette impression venant du fait que là, tout de suite, il s'ennuyait à mourir puisqu'il ne se passait strictement rien. Parfois, depuis que les choses allaient mieux entre eux, Milie venait lui tenir compagnie durant son quart ce qui lui offrait une distraction. Mais pas aujourd'hui! Aujourd'hui, la demoiselle était à la chasse avec T-Dog. Même si les prises commençaient à se faire rare, il fallait tout de même tenter le coup à chaque interruption de la pluie parce qu'il fallait continuer de manger, évidemment.  
L'esprit à moitié détourné de sa tâche par quelques pensées peu catholique concernant une certaine fille de soldat, le regard du chasseur fut tout de même attiré par du mouvement sortant des bois. D'abord le berger allemand, puis…

« Nom de dieu, putain de merde! »

Il ne lui avait fallut qu'une fraction de seconde. Comment avait-il pu reconnaitre son frère aussi vite dans l'état où il se trouvait? Il n'en était pas sûr. Une intuition. Un sixième sens. Quelque chose lui avait soufflé que c'était son frère qui était porté hors des bois par Milie et T-Dog et il n'avait pas cherché à argumenté faisant pleinement confiance à son instinct.  
Il ne lui avait fallut qu'une seconde supplémentaire pour s'élancer dans l'escalier de la tourelle avec un fusil de chasse sous le bras. En dévalant les marches quatre à quatre, il chargea l'arme de deux cartouches qu'il avait dans les poches de son pantalon cargo. Après les escaliers, il marcha aussi rapidement que s'il avait le diable aux trousses, rencontrant Rick sur son chemin qui devait être en route pour venir le relayer de sa garde.

« Daryl, qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

Le chasseur ne répondit rien. Son visage hermétique n'était focalisé que sur une chose. Merle. S'il était dans le coin, qui d'autre l'était? Non, en fait ça n'avait pas la moindre importance et cette pensée éphémère s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Merle. Il s'en était sorti ce pourri. Assurément, Daryl avait su qu'il s'en était tiré. Il n'avait pas été grièvement blessé dans la sortie de route de la voiture, une commotion tout au plus. Mais il avait fallu qu'il réapparaisse. Après ce qu'il avait fait, ou plutôt ce qu'il n'avait pas fait.  
Daryl avait toujours laissé passer beaucoup de choses. Parce que c'était Merle. Parce qu'ils avaient vécu des trucs qui expliquaient _pourquoi_. Parce qu'il était tout ce qu'il avait. Parce que c'était son frère, tout simplement. La différence était qu'aujourd'hui Daryl avait quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas eu à souffrir ce qu'elle avait souffert si seulement Merle avait bougé son gros cul d'imbécile pour les aider au moment opportun! Il ne savait pas pourquoi son ainé n'avait rien fait pour lui et, de toute manière, il ne voulait même pas le savoir.  
Il était en colère contre Merle. Une colère noire. Il l'avait laissé tomber au moment où il avait le plus besoin de lui. Il avait préféré se rallier à un psychopathe plutôt qu'à son propre sang. Ça l'avait surpris. Le Merle qu'il connaissait n'était pas comme ça malgré tous les défauts qu'on pouvait lui citer. Mais surtout, ça l'avait déçu…

« Daryl! »

La voix de Rick résonna en écho dans son esprit totalement accaparé par la réapparition inopinée de Merle. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que le shérif l'avait suivi depuis le moment où il l'avait croisé. Quand l'homme de lois avait prononcé son nom de manière dure et autoritaire pour tenter d'obtenir une réponse, le chasseur avait juste grommeler de manière inintelligible. Son esprit était complètement ailleurs et refusait de se détourner ne serait-ce que pour répondre à l'homme pour lequel il ressentait le plus d'estime.  
Que le shérif imagine mille et un scénarios catastrophe à cause de la soudaine attitude de Daryl – après tout il fallait bien quelque chose d'énorme pour le mettre dans un état pareil – était le dernier de ses soucis et, à vrai dire, il s'en contrefichait royalement.

Merle. Il le devina inconscient vu son manque de maintient entre Milie et T-Dog. Il les avait rejoint à mi-chemin entre la haute grille de la prison et la forêt. Sans attendre, sans prononcer le moindre son, il braqua le canon de son fusil en direction de Merle. La sécurité était levée. Une vulgaire pression sur la gâchette et il n'avait plus de frère.

« Non, Daryl! » intervint Milie.

Au même moment, Rick les avait rejoints. Ses réflexes de policier avaient pris le dessus et il s'était empresser de se saisir du fusil que tenait le chasseur. Dressant le canon vers le ciel, le coup de feu parti, le son détonnant en écho pendant quelques secondes. Quelques corneilles perchées dans les arbres à proximité s'étaient subitement envolées.  
Dès cet instant, Daryl s'était mis à batailler des coudes et des pieds pour éloigner Rick de lui et faire échouer sa tentative de lui retirer le fusil de chasse. Afin d'aider le shérif, T-Dog avait laissé Milie se dépêtrer toute seule avec Merle. Évidemment, elle n'était pas assez forte pour supporter le poids du motard sans assistance et l'homme s'effondra lourdement au sol, entrainant Milie dans sa chute qui s'affala contre lui avec une plainte de douleur pour son épaule encore sensible.  
De son côté, T-Dog s'était glissé dans le dos de Daryl, l'attrapant sous les aisselles pour le tirer en arrière pendant que Rick lui arrachait le fusil.

* * *

Ivre de rage était un euphémisme. Milie n'avait jamais vu Daryl dans un tel état incontrôlable. Dans la violence du moment, il avait même filé un coup de coude au visage de Rick qui saignait maintenant du nez. La jeune femme était prête à parier que Rick ne s'en formaliserait même pas, mais l'heure n'était pas aux suppositions. Ni même à accorder davantage d'attention aux deux hommes qui essayaient de forcer Daryl à se calmer.  
Merle, dont le corps avait amorti la chute du sien, se mit à bouger, signe que le choc avec le sol avait eu pour effet de le sortir de l'inconscience. Il toussa profondément, signe qu'il avait probablement attrapé une bonne grippe. Inévitable étant donné la température des derniers temps et il semblait plutôt évidemment que cet homme-là trainait dehors depuis un bon moment.

Milie se redressa sur les genoux en serrant les dents. Peut-être avait-il été un peu tôt pour enlever son attelle tout compte fait. Si la douleur s'était faite plus bénigne depuis quelques jours, elle était revenue à la charge grâce à cette chute. Pourtant, la jeune femme ne s'en préoccupa pas plus. Agenouillée près de Merle, elle jeta rapidement un coup d'œil en direction des hommes pour s'assurer qu'ils avaient encore Daryl sous contrôle avant de ramener les yeux sur Merle. Elle chassa gentiment quelques saletés de son visage, constatant que son front était brûlant. Il devait sûrement faire de la fièvre, ce qui ne serait pas étonnant.

« Sarah » marmonna-t-il incertain comme s'il se demandait si cette vision était un rêve.  
« En fait, je m'appelle Emilie » prit le temps de spécifier la demoiselle. « Tu veux que je t'aide à t'asseoir? »

Les yeux lourds du motard se refermèrent et Milie prit ça pour un non. Une petite voix en elle lui disait qu'il ne méritait pas cette considération. Il avait laissé Elijah torturer son propre frère sans chercher à y mettre un terme. Mais quand elle était arrivée, il lui avait aussi demandé de prendre soin de lui. Mine de rien, il se souciait quand même de Daryl. Pourquoi il n'avait rien fait de plus, mystère. Peut-être s'expliquerait-il plus tard, quand il aura retrouvé des forces, mais encore fallait-il qu'on lui en laisse la chance.  
Une chance que le cadet Dixon ne semblait pas désirer lui offrir. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes avant de cesser de se débattre. Il avait même fallut que Jake et Jackson s'en mêle, les autres ayant été attiré par le bruit du coup de feu.  
Si les gens qui avaient connu Merle étaient plutôt surpris et perplexe de le voir en chaire et en os – bien qu'ils eurent été mis au courant du fait qu'il était toujours envie, ça n'empêcha pas Hershel de rejoindre Milie pour s'enquérir de l'état de santé du rescapé.

« Il est mal en point. Il faut le mettre au chaud et au sec autrement il ne survivra pas plus de vingt-quatre heures » décréta le vétérinaire.  
« Laissez-le crever, il mérite que ça » tempêta Daryl qui cherchait encore à braver Jake, T-Dog et Jackson pour s'approcher de son aîné et faire le boulot lui-même.  
« Daryl, calme-toi ou on te fout en cellule pour te donner le temps de le faire » menaça clairement Rick en se passant le dessus de la main sous le nez pour constater qu'il saignait un peu. « On va l'emmener dans la salle commune. Lori, prépare-lui quelque chose à manger. Carol, Beth, j'aimerais que vous trouviez des vêtements secs pour lui. Maggie, Glenn, un matelas et des couvertures. »  
« T'es vraiment sûr de toi Rick? » prit le temps de demander l'asiatique avec un regard méfiant pour l'homme qui était replongé dans l'inconscience.  
« Je ne savais pas qu'on était du genre à laisser des gens mourir sans essayer de les sauver » fit Hershel plutôt surpris.  
« Je verrai plus tard ce qu'on fait de lui » décida le shérif. « Exécution. »

Les précédemment nommés reprirent le chemin de la prison pour se mettre à la tâche. Daryl marmonna et grogna plus qu'il n'arriva à dire des mots. Les seuls qui furent compris étaient des jurons bien sentis. Prenant soin de garder le fusil de chasse, Rick, aidé de Jake, T-Dog, Hershel et Jackson entreprit de transporter Merle. Carl les suivait au pas avec le chien, son esprit totalement accaparé par Merle et l'état chétif dans lequel il se trouvait.  
Milie se remit sur ses pieds, ignorant toujours aussi superbement Ray qui s'obstinait à rester. Daryl tournait en rond comme un lion en cage et la jeune femme devina que le vieil ami de son père avait dans l'idée que cette énergie colérique pouvait se retourner contre elle. Milie ne partageait pas cet avis, ayant une confiance aveugle en Daryl, et approcha la bête féroce sans la moindre crainte.

« Daryl… »  
« Il va nous amener que des emmerdes » grommela finalement le chasseur sans arrêter de faire les cent pas.  
« Ton frère est peut-être mourant et c'est tout ce à quoi tu penses? Finir le travail plus vite pour éviter qu'il foute la merde. »

Même si cette alternative lui avait effleuré l'esprit, elle était tout de même surprise. Son frère, sa seule famille à ce qu'elle avait compris, était là. Il avait une chance de le retrouver et il crachait dessus sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir à la question.  
Le chasseur grogna encore. Il était agité. Impulsif. Il ne l'avait pas habitué à ça. D'ordinaire, il était calme, prenait le temps de tout analyser dix fois avant de commettre un geste, il était en contrôle de lui-même. À ce moment, c'était tout le contraire. Comme si Merle le poussait à être une autre personne. Une personne qui se laissait guider par sa colère sans même chercher à la réfréner. Ce n'était pas l'homme que Milie avait appris à connaître au fil des mois.

« Daryl, parle-moi » insista-t-elle.

Se livrer facilement n'était pas dans sa nature. Elle le savait bien, mais il avait fini par s'ouvrir davantage avec elle. Pas suffisamment, semblerait-il, puisqu'il la dévisagea quelques instants avant de s'éloigner à grands pas. Il avait besoin d'être seul, ça au moins ce n'était pas la peine qu'il le verbalise pour que Milie le comprenne.  
Poussant tout de même un petit soupire lorsque Daryl eut mis quelques mètres de distance entre eux, la jeune femme se pencha ensuite pour ramasser l'arbalète que T-Dog avait laissée par terre pour uniquement porter Merle. Elle était parfaitement consciente du regard de Ray fixé sur elle, mais Milie choisit de continuer à l'ignorer.

Malgré les semaines qui avaient passé, elle lui en voulait toujours. Elle estimait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'était produit, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Depuis que Ray était réapparu dans sa vie, il était allé de déception en déception. Comme si l'image qu'elle avait de lui avant l'épidémie n'avait été que duperie. De ce fait, elle comprenait la colère de Daryl face à son frère. Elle lui avait ouvert la porte s'il voulait en parler, il en avait décidé autrement et elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur.  
Prenant tout son temps pour observer l'arbalète comme si elle vérifiait que celle-ci n'avait pas été ne serait-ce qu'éraflée par ce qui venait de se produire, Milie fuyait obstinément le regard de Ray qui ne démordait pas. Elle ne suivait pas ses propres conseils? Une petite voix pleine de mauvaise foi dirait que Ray n'était pas mourant. Qu'ils avaient eu la chance de se retrouver et que les choses n'avaient fait que se détériorer pour un amalgame de raisons.

« Il est parti sans me frapper, c'est bon » osa-t-elle tout de même dire après plus d'une minute.  
« C'est pas sûr en dehors du périmètre de la prison. »  
« Non! Sans rire! »

Elle bouffa d'un rire jaune, levant ultimement les yeux sur lui. Il était blessé par son attitude, elle pouvait le lire facilement sur son visage qui n'était pas comme d'habitude. Mais Milie s'en fichait. Elle en était venue au point où elle ne souhaitait même pas avoir de discussion avec lui. Ses interventions étaient déplacées. Il endossait – mal en plus – un rôle qui n'était pas le sien et que Milie ne lui avait même pas demandé de prendre. Il détestait Daryl juste parce que Milie l'aimait et c'était complètement puéril.

« Milie, j'essaie de te laisser tranquille, comme tu veux et comme ton copain m'a ordonné de faire, mais tu vas pas m'empêcher de veiller sur tes fesses. »

La partie sur l'ordre commandé par Daryl lui fit froncer les sourcils. Elle n'était même pas au courant que Ray et lui s'étaient parlés. La demoiselle prit cependant soin de ravaler rapidement sa surprise pour reprendre une expression froide et détachée.

« Je peux me défendre toute seule. »  
« T'es blessée » insista l'hispanique.  
« Je vais bien. »

Elle le regarda à nouveau, devinant qu'il doutait de cette affirmation. Il se faisait du souci pour elle. Sans doute plus que de raison, justement parce que tout était si froid entre eux depuis qu'il avait laissé Daryl face à une morte quasi certaine. Aussi parce qu'il n'était pas né de la dernière plus. Ray demeurait un marine de carrière. Il avait vu des hommes et des femmes face à des situations traumatisantes. Il savait que chacun réagissait différemment. Que chacun ne guérissait pas au même rythme. Il savait même des choses à ce propos dont Milie ignorait encore l'existence. Elle comprenait tout ça, mais ça n'empêchait pas son côté têtu de demeurer considérablement vivace.

« Je vais mieux » reformula-t-elle comme une gamine prise en faute.  
« Bien. C'est le principal. »

Il lui glissa un sourire bienveillant qu'elle ne lui rendit qu'à peine avant de se mettre en route pour retourner à l'intérieur de la prison. Ça ne lui plaisait pas de laisser Daryl seul dehors avec sa fureur, mais elle savait qu'il en avait besoin.

* * *

Frapper du pied de toutes ses forces dans un caillou n'avait servi à rien. Faire la même chose sur un bout de tronc d'arbre mort à moitié pourri qui explosa sous la force de l'impact, non plus.  
Rapidement, Daryl avait quitté la route pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Il avait besoin de se réfugier dans son élément. Il avait besoin de tout démolir autour de lui pour expulser cette rage qui le faisait trembler de la racine des cheveux jusqu'au bout des orteils. Toute chose qui se présentait à ses pieds était frappée sans la moindre délicatesse.

Merle. Il n'aurait pas pu crever dans son coin sans emmerder personne comme il le méritait? Mais surtout, il n'aurait pas pu attendre sur ce stupide toit?! Daryl était venu. Aussi rapidement qu'il avait pu, il était venu le chercher. Il ne l'avait pas laissé tombé. Jamais jusque là. Pas comme Merle avait fait ensuite. Il avait juste eu à le détacher et lui filer un couteau. Juste ça et Daryl s'en serait sorti. Juste ça et Merle aurait accompli son devoir de frère. Mais non. Il l'avait laissé saigné sur sa chaise. Il l'avait regardé bêtement sans rien faire pendant que Milie se faisait violée par l'autre psychopathe! Il l'avait supplié. Supplier, ce n'était pas rien pour un Dixon. Merle savait mieux que quiconque ce que ça pouvait représenter pour Daryl de se rabattre aux supplications. Mais encore là, il n'avait pas levé le petit doigt.  
Alors pourquoi il devrait l'aider? Pourquoi Daryl devrait s'agenouiller près de son frère et le veiller avec attention pour s'assurer qu'il passe la nuit? Pourquoi diable il se donnerait cette peine?! _Parce que c'est ton frère._ _Parce que tu vaux mieux que ça_. La voix de sa conscience s'était manifestée sous celle de Milie. Daryl grogna encore plus fort que les fois précédentes en abattant son poing contre un arbre. Le choc lui fit atrocement mal à la main et l'écorce solide lui érafla les jointures jusqu'au sang. Malgré ça, la douleur ne fut pas suffisante et le chasseur frappa à nouveau. Puis encore. Et encore. Jusqu'à ce que son membre endolori n'arrive plus à supporter les coups.

Milie se trompait sur son compte. Il n'était pas aussi valeureux qu'elle semblait le croire. Il n'était pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas juste pardonner cet affront. Il ne pouvait pas juste tout oublier parce que Merle était dans un état critique. Oui, il était son grand frère. **Justement**, il était son grand frère et il n'avait rien fait. Pourquoi?  
Non. Pas pourquoi. Il ne voulait pas le savoir. Le pourquoi n'avait aucune importance. L'important, c'était qu'il n'avait rien fait. L'important, c'était que même sans ça, Merle était dangereux. Il avait faillit battre T-Dog à mort et pourquoi? Parce qu'il était noir! Il était raciste, machiste, pervers, grossier, têtu comme une mule. Même sans ça, Merle allait amener que des emmerdes. Il n'allait pas se mettre à écouter gentiment Rick juste pour pouvoir rester avec eux. Il n'allait pas non plus devenir plus poli avec les femmes, T-Dog ou Glenn juste parce que ça ferait partie des conditions. Il ne plierait pas. Merle ne changerait pas. Daryl le savait déjà. Son frère, il le connaissait sur le bout de ses doigts. Il n'allait être qu'un gros paquet d'emmerdes.  
Il dirait des choses à Milie. Des trucs que Daryl ne lui disait pas parce qu'elle avait de lui l'image de quelqu'un de bien et qu'il désirait plus que tout que ça reste ainsi. Mais Merle dirait forcément tout un tas de trucs. Il se moquerait sûrement d'elle. De leur relation. Il n'en était pas question. Frère ou pas. Il ne le laisserait pas venir jouer dans la meilleure chose qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée.

La main en sang, les jointures charcutées par l'écorce qui avait même cédée sous l'attaque à certains endroits, le souffle court, Daryl s'arrêta enfin pour s'appuyer de son autre main contre l'arbre sur lequel il venait de passer sa colère. La douleur lancinante de sa main le faisait progressivement revenir à l'environnement qui l'entourait. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il avait été complètement déconnecté de la réalité. Il y avait très longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu rouge comme ça. C'était pour ça qu'il avait pris soin de s'éloigner. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le voit dans cet état. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait pas que Milie le voit dans cet état. Il avait l'impression que son comportement était indigne de ce qu'elle attendait de lui. _Tu vaux mieux que ça_. Encore cette phrase qu'elle lui avait dite pour l'empêcher de mettre une balle dans la tête de son propre frère. Hélas, il ne valait pas mieux que ça. Sans elle pour se mettre sur son chemin, il l'aurait fait. Sans elle à côté de Merle aujourd'hui, il aurait tiré sans la moindre hésitation. Il n'était pas ce qu'elle croyait. Merle, lui, le savait et ne perdrait pas de temps pour le montrer à Milie…

Le bruit caractéristique de pas trainant sur le tapis de feuilles mouillées attira l'attention du chasseur à l'ouïe finement entrainée. Heureusement que sa colère aveugle avait fini par diminuer en intensité car il constata à l'instant que trois rôdeurs venaient dans sa direction. Sûrement attirés par le bruit du coup de feu, ils avaient ensuite suivi le remue-ménage de son pétage de plomb. Bien qu'ils se trouvaient encore à une distance sécuritaire, normalement, les sens aiguisés de Daryl l'auraient averti plus tôt de leur présence. Comme quoi, le chasseur s'était engouffré loin au fond de sa rage.  
Glissant des yeux à la fois colériques et glaciaux sur chacun des morts-vivants qui avançaient vers lui, le brun s'empara du couteau de chasse de Milie qu'il avait à sa ceinture. Il avait mal à la main et juste refermer les doigts sur le manche était difficile, mais il s'agissait d'une question de survie. Plus que ça, il accueillait agréablement l'apparition de ces rôdeurs. Il avait besoin de se défouler. De mettre quelque chose en pièce. Et voilà qu'il avait trois corps décomposés qui ne cherchaient qu'à le dévorer de servis sur un plateau.

Se fondant dans son environnement, le chasseur courba l'échine, les bras bien écartés de son corps, ses jambes prêtes à le propulser dans n'importe quelle direction. La mâchoire contractée, il serra un peu plus le manche du couteau, n'éprouvant aucune pitié pour la douleur que ça lui faisait ressentir. Il avait besoin de ce mal, besoin de ce sang qu'il s'apprêtait à faire couler pour se sentir apaisé.  
Les cadavres ambulants se trainaient lamentablement dans sa direction, affamés. Il ne restait plus grand-chose à manger dans ces bois, Daryl en savait quelque chose. Et si lui avait du mal à trouver de la chaire fraîche, alors c'était pareil pour ces bestioles putrides et puantes.

Les observant tour à tour, Daryl passait chaque possibilité, concentré. Il avait besoin de se défouler, mais il n'allait pas non plus foncer tête baissée. Des plans pour se faire mordre à cause d'une connerie et le chasseur n'en était pas encore là.  
Après avoir décidé de chacun de ses gestes, il attaqua. Fonçant sur le premier mort-vivant, il le contourna agilement à la toute dernière seconde pour le désorienter. Il asséna un solide coup de bottine au crâne du second, sentant sa semelle s'enfoncer dans la chaire en décomposition et un peu dans les os avant que le corps pourri ne recul sous le choc violent de l'assaut. Le troisième fut le premier à goûter à sa lame.

L'empoignant solidement par la gorge pour éviter que ses dents ne se retournent contre lui, Daryl avait ensuite enfoncé profondément le couteau dans la nuque de son adversaire, à la base de la tête. Il fit sadiquement tourné la lame dans la cavité cérébrale d'où le sang noir commençait déjà à couler. Le son des os et des chaires déchiquetés était encore plus libérateur qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Tirant au final sur le couteau, achevant de défoncé le crâne du mort-vivant maintenant passé au stade de seulement mort, le chasseur fit gicler le sang à l'effigie d'un monstre sanguinaire.  
Le cadavre tombait à peine sur le sol terreux que Daryl se tournait déjà en direction de sa prochaine victime. Le premier rôdeur qu'il avait évité était en train de se jeter sur lui bras devant. Celui-ci reçut la lame du couteau en travers du menton. S'effondrant vers l'avant, il s'abattit sur Daryl qui en chuta sur le dos. L'atterrissage lui coupa le souffle, mais ne l'empêcha pas de retirer le couteau pour le planter cette fois-ci sur le haut du crâne de son assaillant. Il sentit quelque chose lui tirer le pied et il n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il s'agissait du mort-vivant qui avait goûté à sa botte.  
Repoussant le poids en décomposition qu'il avait sur lui, Daryl n'eut même pas une fraction de seconde pour se formaliser des chaires mortes et du sang qui lui coulaient dessus. Roulant en même temps que le cadavre pour se donner une certaine poussée, il asséna un autre coup de pied à la mâchoire du dernier rôdeur pour se donner le temps de se remettre debout. Chancelant, le visage déformé et presque sans peau après les coups de Daryl, le mort ambulant continuait tout de même de montrer les crocs, prêt à mordre dans la première parcelle de chaire qui serait à sa portée. Repositionnant le couteau dans sa main, le chasseur prit une imperceptible inspiration avant de se jeter sur lui dans un ultime grondement sauvage. Il lui transperça le crâne une fois. Deux fois. Trois fois. Puis quatre.  
Il perdit le compte après ça. Lorsqu'il arrêta de répéter encore et encore le même geste, il ne restait plus rien de la tête du rôdeur. Daryl avait du sang et des morceaux de chaires sur la moitié basse de son torse ainsi que sur ses avant-bras et ses cuisses. Le souffle fort, il prit plusieurs secondes avant de se relever. Observant son carnage sanglant sans la moindre émotion apparente sur le visage, il s'en fut ensuite, comme si rien ne venait de se passer.

Son poing élançait. Une sale odeur de pourriture lui collait à la peau. Il était essoufflé et avait un peu mal au dos à cause de sa chute. Il avait fait ce dont il avait besoin. Il avait détruit quelque chose. Il avait laissé libre court à la violence qui sommeillait en lui. Il n'avait pas réfléchi. Juste frapper, poignardé, trucidé. Sa rage était amoindrie.  
En rentrant, il avait croisé Lori, avec ce qui semblait être un bol de soupe, dans un couloir qui n'osa même pas dire un mot en constatant son état. À l'étage, il croisa Beth avec les guenilles sales que portait Merle. Elle n'osa pas dire le moindre mot non plus, contrairement à son père qui suivait quelques pas derrière.

« Ça va fils? »

Daryl conserva le silence, passant la salle commune sans même jeter un regard à l'intérieur pour voir son frère qui avait été allongé sur des matelas et que Carol et Maggie essaient de le nettoyer un peu. Il poursuivit sa route jusqu'à sa chambre et en fit claquer significativement la porte. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé.

* * *

Dans la salle commune, assise sur le canapé, Milie n'avait pas manqué le spectacle. Elle avait même eu un petit sursaut en entendant la porte claquée au fond du couloir, mais elle ne s'était pas levée. Pas tout de suite. Daryl avait encore besoin d'être seul. Il était revenu, il semblait entier. Ce qui s'était passé, il aurait tout le temps de lui dire plus tard, même si son comportement commençait à rudement l'inquiéter, sans compter l'état dans lequel il se trouvait à présent.  
Merle toussa de manière creuse et remua. Il semblait à demi conscient, mais trop faible pour réellement émettre quelque chose d'intelligible. Debout, mains sur les hanches, Rick observait le travail de Carol et Maggie. Ses yeux étaient confus. Il cherchait quoi faire de cette nouvelle décision à prendre. Milie était contente de ne pas être lui. De ne pas avoir à prendre cette décision. Comment Rick pouvait-il décider? Le bon sens disait de sauver Merle. De faire tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour y arriver. Mais que devaient-ils faire lorsque le frère du malade voulait juste lui mettre une balle dans la tête? Que devaient-ils faire quand ils savaient que l'homme à sauver pouvait très bien se montrer violent et inapte à vivre au sein du groupe? – selon ce que Glenn lui avait raconté du moins. Rick devait penser au bien commun avant celui du malade. Un choix que Milie n'enviait pas le moins du monde.

« Sarah. »

Elle entendit Merle marmonner d'une voix rauque à cause de sa toux profonde. Elle vit Carol et Maggie échanger un regard interloqué, puis elle se leva du canapé pour prendre la place de Maggie auprès de Merle. Il devait vaguement avoir conscience de la dernière chose dont il se rappelait, ayant perdu le temps qui c'était écoulé entre ce moment-là et maintenant.

« T'es content qu'on s'en soit sorti finalement » répondit-elle sans chercher à lui redire son véritable prénom. « Tu penses que tu mérites que je prennes soin de toi après ce que t'as fait? »  
« T'avais qu'à me laisser crever dehors, j'm'en cogne pétasse. »  
« Charmant, vraiment. »

Elle n'avait pas bronché au langage grossier, plongeant juste le linge de Maggie dans l'eau chaude pour le passer sur l'épaule sale du gaillard.

« Compte pas sur moi pour te faire bouffer si tu continues de me parler comme ça » dit-elle tout de même ensuite sur un ton dénudé de la moindre rancune.  
« J'en ai rien à foutre que tu me fasses bouffer ou pas. »

Elle lui fila une petite tape sur la tête. Juste assez fort pour lui froisser son orgueil de macho. Depuis que Milie avait rejoint son chevet, Carol n'osait plus commettre un geste, comme tétanisée par Merle et ses manières. Pourtant, il n'était pas en état de faire le moindre mal.

« Tu diras pas ça quand tu verras que t'es trop tapette pour soulever une cuillère » se moqua la jeune femme en prenant bien soin d'adopter son langage à lui pour une approche plus percutante.  
« J'suis pas une tapette. »

Replongeant le linge dans l'eau avant de poursuivre sa besogne, Milie eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle comprenait mieux d'où pouvait venir le caractère tenace de Daryl. Même à l'article de la mort, son frère tenait encore à avoir le dernier mot. Elle remarqua sans mal ses yeux lourds qu'il peinait à garder ouverts et soupira comme on soupire face à un enfant difficile.

« Dors gros balourd, tu vois bien que t'as pas la force de rester éveillé. »  
« J'veux pas que tu m'poignardes dans mon sommeil » grommela le malade.  
« Je te promets de te réveiller si jamais j'ai envie de le faire. Ça te va? »

Le motard eu un rire qui se transforma en une quinte de toux avant de retourner sombrer dans l'inconscience. Puis, Milie quitta son chevet, redonnant sa place à Maggie.  
Entre temps, Rick avait rejoint le couloir, discutant avec Hershel et Ray dans un coin. Milie jeta un œil à la porte toujours close de sa chambre et jugea que s'arrêter une minute pour voir où en était la conversation ne laisserait que plus de temps à Daryl pour se calmer. Elle suivit un instant Lori du regard qui arrivait avec un bol de soupe, avant de réellement porter son attention sur les trois hommes.

« Daryl voulait le laisser là, je pense que ça veut tout dire » disait Ray quand Milie attrapa au vol les derniers mots prononcés.  
« Il est inoffensif pour le moment » souligna Hershel.  
« Mais il le restera pas éternellement » assura Rick avec amertume.  
« C'est son frère » poursuivit Hershel.  
« Qu'il voulait tuer » insista Ray.  
« Il va se calmer. Prendre le temps de parler avec lui tout de même. Ça reste le frère de Daryl, ce n'est pas à n'importe quel inconnu que nous avons à faire ici » ajouta ultimement le doyen du groupe.

Milie leva les yeux sur Rick en conservant le silence. Ce n'était pas à elle de décider et, de toute façon, elle ne souhaitait pas vraiment s'en mêler bien qu'elle partageait l'avis d'Hershel sur la question. Il s'agissait du frère de Daryl, ils ne pouvaient pas juste le jeter aux rebuts parce qu'ils avaient peur que son mauvais caractère soit difficile. Même si faire partie de la race des vivants ne suffisait plus pour faire partie du groupe, le lien du sang devait bien encore valoir un petit quelque chose, non?

« Je dirai ce qu'il en est demain » décréta finalement le shérif. « Je peux pas prendre une décision comme celle-là sans réfléchir. Et, j'aimerais parler à Daryl avant. »

Les yeux clairs de l'homme de lois se posèrent sur Milie qui hocha légèrement du menton devant le commentaire muet qu'il venait de lui glisser. Étant donné l'éclat de colère dans l'attitude du chasseur, c'était à elle d'aller amadouer la bête. De toute manière, n'importe qui d'autre se ferait sans doute claquer la porte au nez. Milie avait le plus de chance d'au moins aborder le sujet à défaut d'en tirer quelque chose de plus que des grognements et des coups de coudes.  
Après ça, elle les quitta pour enfin rejoindre leur chambre à Daryl et elle. Elle le trouva qui portait uniquement son pantalon en train de se frotter énergiquement les bras. Les couches de vêtements qu'il portait étaient empilées dans un tas à même le sol et l'odeur de pourriture qui s'en dégageait fit retrousser son nez à Milie, lui donnant presque la nausée. Cependant, elle approcha tout de même son homme qui demeurait obstinément le regard fixé sur sa peau sale qu'il devait nettoyer.

« Les filles ont fait chauffer de l'eau. Ça sera mieux pour te laver » commença la jeune femme de manière anodine.  
« Ça va. »

C'était à peine s'il avait prit soin de prononcer les mots correctement pour que ne sortent pas en simple grognement d'ours mal léché.

« Ça sera plus facile pour laver le sang » rétorqua Milie.  
« Ça va j'te dis! »

Cette seconde intervention plus forte et plus brusque que la première fit sursauter la demoiselle de la même manière que la porte. Elle savait que Daryl n'était pas doux comme un agneau, mais il n'avait jamais fait preuve de _violence_ à son égard. Encore moins depuis son traumatisme. Elle avait encore parfois un peu de mal avec les haussements de tons inopinés.

« Le prend pas mal, mais j'ai du mal à le croire. »

Son cœur s'était mis à battre plus vite sous le coup de la surprise, mais elle avait rapidement pu prendre sur elle pour affronter la mauvaise humeur du chasseur.  
Elle porta la main droite à son cou pour lui masser la nuque et sourit en le voyant fermer les yeux sous la tendre caresse. Elle se rapprocha alors davantage de lui, l'entendant prendre une profonde respiration.

« Promet-moi que tu vas prendre le temps de réfléchir avant de faire une bêtise » souffla-t-elle ensuite.  
« Il a rien fait. »  
« Laisse-lui la chance de s'expliquer. Tu pourrais être surpris. »  
« Il le mérite pas » continua de pester Daryl.

Délaissant son cou pour prendre sa main meurtrie entre ses doigts, Milie effleura les blessures qui commençaient déjà à coaguler du pouce, plongeant dans son regard bleu foncé, contente de constater qu'il commençait à s'adoucir un peu.

« Toi, tu ne mérites pas d'avoir ça sur la conscience. C'est ton frère. »

* * *

Son frère? Il le savait trop bien que c'était son frère. Mais sa voix douce. Ses caresses. Ça l'hypnotisait et, quand elle agissait de la sorte, il n'avait plus autant envie de défoncer les murs. Échangeant le rôle de leurs mains, Daryl se mordit la langue pour se donner le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'il allait dire. Son esprit était encore perdu dans le brouillard de sa colère. Son corps était traversé par l'adrénaline de son altercation avec les rôdeurs, mais il ne voulait pas mal s'exprimer quand il s'agissait de Milie.

« C'est de sa faute si tu… »

Encore aujourd'hui, ce mot-là, il n'y arrivait pas. Il le rendait malade. Mais Milie n'avait pas besoin qu'il le dise pour comprendre. Elle savait parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Ce qu'il reprochait à son frère n'était pas tout à fait de l'avoir laissé tomber, mais d'avoir été un obstacle qui l'avait empêché de l'aider elle. De lui éviter de vivre ce qu'elle avait vécu.

« C'est pas de sa faute » contredit Milie. « Le seul fautif, c'est Elijah. Et avant de faire payer Merle pour ça, tu devrais lui demander _pourquoi_. »  
« J'veux pas le savoir, il a rien fait, c'tout! » tempêta Daryl, sentant la colère revenir au galop sans être en mesure de la réfréner.  
« Et si c'était une raison de vie ou de mort? Pour lui ou peut-être même pour toi. C'est ton frère Daryl. Tu **dois** lui parler. »

Lui parler, lui parler! Ça se voyait qu'elle ne connaissait pas Merle autrement elle n'insisterait pas autant. Les Dixon ne parlaient pas. Et surtout, ils ne se parlaient pas. Jusqu'à maintenant, ils n'en avaient jamais eu besoin en fait. Ils s'étaient toujours plus ou moins compris sans avoir recours à de grandes discussions. Pourtant voilà, Daryl ne comprenait plus du tout son grand frère et ça ajoutait un poids de plus à cette histoire.

« Essaie au moins » continua d'insister la jeune femme. « Par les temps qui courts, c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a la chance de retrouver des membres de notre famille. »

S'il avait pu échanger son père à elle contre Merle, dans l'état actuel des choses, il l'aurait fait. Il lui en voulu pour chercher à faire naître la culpabilité. Son frère réapparaissait, certes. Ça ne voulait pas dire que Daryl devait oublier la trahison que Merle lui avait infligée. Ça ne voulait pas dire que tout devenait soudainement rose bonbon. Non, ça ne voulait rien dire, sauf que son frère avait marché en direction de la prison après avoir quitté son groupe de survivants. Les circonstances de ça? Le chasseur s'en fichait pas mal. Encore une fois, son frère n'avait que ce qu'il méritait.  
De tout ce qu'il pensait, il n'en pipa mot. Il regarda gravement Milie sans prononcer le moindre mot. Il ne voulait pas en parler. Ce n'était pas si compliquer à comprendre. Son frère, c'était son affaire et il n'aimait pas se sentir poussé ou obligé à faire les choses. S'il disait qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler, c'était qu'il ne voulait pas lui parler. Point barre.  
Sous ce regard, Milie baissa les yeux, sa tête effectuant quelques mouvements d'approbation dans le silence, lui signalant qu'elle avait capté le message. Il ne lui en voulait pas. Elle avait dit ce qu'elle avait à dire. Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il devait faire comme elle le souhaitait juste parce que c'était _la chose à faire_.

Jetant sa guenille pleine de sang et de chaire de rôdeur dans la bassine d'eau glacée, Daryl enfila un t-shirt, puis une chemise sans vraiment s'écarter de Milie. Le fait qu'elle reste bête, là, comme ça, il s'en voulait, mais si c'était la seule manière de lui faire comprendre qu'argumenter n'aidait en rien, alors tant pis.  
Et elle ne lui dit plus rien. Pas même après qu'il l'ait embrassé sur la tempe avant de quitter la pièce. Il se demanda si elle était fâchée, mais oublia rapidement ce détail en repassant devant la salle commune. C'était l'endroit le mieux tempéré de la prison, pourtant, voir son frère allongé là ne lui donnait qu'une envie. Aller ailleurs!

Daryl trouva refuge à la tourelle d'observation qui servait autrefois à surveiller la cour et ses détenus, mais qui leur servait à eux à sonder les environs. Il renvoya Glenn qui avait pris son tour, refusant ensuite de se faire relayer par qui que ce soit. Il ne descendit pas non plus à la salle commune pour manger au repas du soir.

* * *

Quand Jackson était revenu moins de cinq minutes après être monté à la tourelle prendre son tour de garde, Milie avait soupiré, jouant distraitement avec sa cuillère dans ce qui était un vague bouillon de viandes et légumes qui représentait à peu près tout ce qu'ils avaient en nourriture. Daryl comptait-il faire la grève de la faim juste parce qu'ils mangeaient dans la même pièce où ils avaient installé son frère?  
Elle ne lui en voulait pas de son silence. Ni même de son entêtement à ne pas chercher à comprendre les raisons derrière les agissements de Merle. Ça ne la concernait pas vraiment et même si elle lui avait fait part de son opinion, c'était son droit d'en faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais qu'il se prive de manger tandis qu'ils ne mangeaient pas toujours à leur faim, c'était stupide. C'était tout juste s'ils avaient le loisir d'avaler un repas décent par jour et cet idiot le loupait juste pour éviter d'avoir à voir son frère. À son âge – un âge qu'elle ignorait précisément d'ailleurs – il aurait pu se conduire de manière un peu plus mature, mais non!

« Pourquoi Daryl aime plus son frère? » demanda Carl au milieu du silence qui régnait.

Les adultes se regardèrent les uns les autres. En fait, Milie n'était même pas certaine qu'ils comprennent réellement pourquoi. Ils ne connaissaient pas toute l'histoire. Daryl lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas parlé de l'agression commise par Elijah. Elle ne s'était confiée à personne non plus à ce sujet. Par conséquent, ils nageaient tous dans le néant. Peut être qu'ils trouvaient la réaction du chasseur un peu exagérée, qui sait.

« Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne l'aime plus, c'est parce qu'ils se sont disputés » répondit Lori. « Quand des frères ne se voient pas pendant longtemps, ça arrive. »  
« Est-ce que Merle va rester quand même avec nous? … Il me fait un peu peur » avoua Carl, ses yeux bleus clairs fixés sur le motard qui dormait près du petit âtre improvisé qu'ils avaient construit pour se tenir au chaud.  
« On ne sait pas encore Carl. Mange, s'il te plait » termina Rick pour clore la discussion qui faisait grimper le malaise à un haut niveau.

Quand Milie termina son repas, elle alla déposer sa vaisselle dans la bassine d'eau chaude que Carol utilisait pour laver avec Beth et Lori. Puis elle s'empara du repas refroidi de Daryl dans l'idée d'aller lui mener afin qu'il mange quelque chose. Avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir de la pièce, Rick lui barra la route. Il avait cet air à la fois tendre et compréhensif qu'il affichait souvent.

« Tu me laisses y aller? J'aimerais lui parler » fit-il simplement en tendant la main pour prendre le bol de pseudo soupe.  
« Si tu veux, mais il est pas très bavard en ce moment. »  
« Ça change de d'habitude? » se moqua gentiment le shérif.  
« Pour moi, si » déplora Milie. « Mais peut-être que le _patron_ saura en tirer quelque chose! »  
« Peut-être » sourit Rick en s'emparant du repas du chasseur.

Milie avait presque envie de lui souhaiter bonne chance alors qu'il quittait la pièce, mais se ravisa pour aller jeter un œil sur Merle. Son front était encore brûlant et la sueur perlait sur sa peau. C'était bon signe, ça voulait dire que son corps combattait la fièvre. Pourtant, à quoi bon? Si Daryl le jetait dehors, ça ne l'avancerait pas à grand-chose. Ça n'aurait pour impact que de retarder un peu l'inévitable.  
Plus elle le regardait, plus elle se demandait pourquoi. Pourquoi avait-il agi comme il avait agi. Si Daryl ne voulait pas le savoir, Milie, elle, était très curieuse d'en connaitre la réponse. Son homme ne lui avait pas raconté grand-chose sur son frère ou sur son passé, mais il lui avait expliqué que c'était principalement Merle qui l'avait élevé. Elle avait du mal à croire qu'un homme profondément mauvais aurait été en mesure d'élever quelqu'un comme Daryl. Un homme qui ne réfléchit pas à ses actes avant de les commettre n'aurait pas eu un tel résultat en éduquant un jeune garçon. Non, il y avait forcément une raison et Milie brûlait d'impatience de la connaître.  
Elle avait presque envie de remuer un peu Merle pour le réveiller afin de lui poser la question, mais elle ne le fit pas. Non pas parce qu'il l'intimidait ou lui faisait peur comme ceux du groupe qui le connaissait. Elle avait su apprivoiser le cadet Dixon, elle était bien en mesure de répéter la chose avec l'ainé. Mais il avait besoin de dormir. Elle devrait donc prendre son mal en patience et attendre.

* * *

Malgré la noirceur, Daryl demeurait aux aguets. Même si être perché dans cette tour plongée dans le silence et le froid lui donnait beaucoup trop l'opportunité de réfléchir, il préférait encore ça que devoir faire face aux autres. Il ne voulait pas avoir à s'expliquer. Il ne voulait pas devoir faire face à leur regard empli d'incompréhension. Il ne voulait rien. Ou plutôt, il ne voulait qu'une chose. Qu'on lui fiche la paix.  
C'était pourtant trop demandé. Une trentaine de minutes après avoir rembarré Jackson et son intention de prendre la relève, Rick avait décidé de se pointer avec le prétexte stupide de lui apporter à manger. Stupide, parce que de toutes les personnes du groupe, s'il y en avait une pour savoir que Daryl était suffisamment intelligent pour se débrouiller tout seul s'il avait faim – ou quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs – c'était bien Rick.  
Non, le shérif n'était pas là parce qu'il se souciait du fait que Daryl ait sauté le repas. Il était là pour parler de Merle, c'était évident comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

« Fous-le dehors, j'm'en fiche. »

De sa voix bourrue, il avait répondu à la question avant même que Rick ne la pose. Quitte à ne pas pouvoir éviter cette conversation, aussi bien l'écourter au maximum, ce serait toujours ça.

« T'es sûr de toi? Parce que je me rappelle d'un type qui était prêt à me défoncer la gueule quand il a appris que j'avais menotté son frère à un toit. »  
« Les choses changes » répondit Daryl en prenant une cuillérée de soupe, constant sans surprise qu'elle était tiède.  
« À ce point là? » s'enquit le shérif.  
« J'en ai rien à foutre de lui, ok?! »  
« Je vois ça. T'es même pas venu le voir une seule fois. »  
« J'ai pas _besoin_ de le voir. »  
« Écoute, je déciderai rien sans ton accord. Ça reste ton frère et je respecte ça » indiqua calmement Rick malgré la colère renaissante du chasseur. « Mais attend quand même à demain avant de vraiment te décider. Tu sais ce qu'on dit. La nuit porte conseil, tout ça. »  
« Ouais ouais » bougonna Daryl.  
« Bien. Maintenant fout le camp d'ici, ça fait assez longtemps que t'es là. »

Rick ayant terminé sur son ton officiel de grand chef, Daryl ne chercha pas à répliquer comme il l'aurait fait avec un autre – chose qu'il avait fait allègrement avec chaque type qui était venu pour le remplacer jusque là – prit son bol de soupe avec lui et quitta la tour.  
Il mangea rapidement en court de route et n'entra dans la salle commune que pour aller déposer son bol et sa cuillère avant de ressortir. Il n'avait pas jeté un seul regard en direction de son frère et n'avait eu aucune peine à sentir celui des autres sur lui. C'était précisément pour _ça_ qu'il s'était réfugié dans la tour et c'était pour ça qu'il alla faire de même dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec Milie.  
Il trouva la jeune femme sur le chemin du retour de la salle de bain. Elle revenait apparemment de changer l'eau de la bassine qui servait tous les jours à leur toilette. Quand il entra dans leur chambre, il constata également qu'elle avait débarrassé la pièce des vêtements qu'il portait lors de sa rencontre avec les rôdeurs. Le couteau était posé avec les autres armes qu'ils possédaient, étincelant. Pendant qu'il cuvait sa colère là-haut dans la tour, elle avait nettoyé derrière lui… Et elle ne lui en fit même pas mention.

« T'as mangé? » demanda-t-elle simplement en posant la bassine sur le bureau.

Il hocha de la tête pour approuver, mais conserva le silence. Il se sentait mal à l'aise qu'elle ait ramassé sa merde derrière lui. Pourtant, elle lui glissa un sourire avant de se débarrasser tranquillement de ses vêtements pour se glisser dans un jogging gris trop grand et un t-shirt blanc qui n'était pas plus à sa taille. Elle avait tressé ses cheveux sur le côté à la va vite. Ce n'était rien de particulier, mais il la trouva belle.  
Tandis qu'elle enfilait les grosses chaussettes de laine pour ne pas geler des pieds pendant la nuit, il la vit avoir un léger rictus qu'il avait appris à connaître par cœur au courant des dernières semaines.

« Ton épaule, ça va? »

Il songea soudainement qu'il ne s'en était même pas soucié jusqu'ici. Brusquement, il revoyait dans son esprit le moment où T-Dog lui faisait faux bon pour venir aider Rick à le maîtriser. Elle n'était pas tombée suffisamment violement pour se faire mal… à moins d'avoir eu une épaule déboitée dernièrement, évidemment.

« Elle m'a déjà fait plus mal » assura Milie en ramenant l'élastique de la chaussette plus ou moins à la moitié de son pied.  
« Pourquoi tu fais toujours ça? »  
« Fait quoi? »  
« Les porter comme ça. »

Il jeta un regard explicite vers les chaussettes et elle eut un petit rire.

« J'aime pas avoir l'élastique autour du mollet, c'est tout. »

Se redressant puisqu'elle s'était assise sur les matelas empilés pour enfiler les fameuses chaussettes, elle se rapprocha de lui, venant se blottir contre lui dans un geste naturel qui lui fit plaisir. Ça avait demandé un certain temps, mais elle recommençait doucement à se laisser aller aux contacts humains. Il la senti humer son odeur avant d'écarter son visage un peu pour chercher son regard.

« Je sais que c'est faux, mais dis-moi que ça va » intima-t-elle avec ces yeux tristes qu'il détestait voir sur son doux visage.  
« Je vais bien. C'est que mon frère bordel, pas le pape. »  
« Justement, c'est ton frère. »  
« On peut arrêter de parler de ça? »

Elle sonda son regard quelques instants avant d'accepter d'un vague signe de tête, non sans exprimer sa déception. Il n'aimait pas être en désaccord avec elle, mais le sujet de Merle était décidément trop à part pour qu'il lui donne raison. Cette fois-ci, ils allaient devoir être d'accord, sur le fait qu'ils étaient en désaccord, voilà tout.

Alors pourquoi, ce qui lui semblait des heures plus tard, il n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil? À côté de lui, Milie dormait paisiblement, le dos blotti contre son torse, reposant sur son épaule valide. Elle était emmitouflée jusqu'au cou dans les couvertures. Elle était au chaud et, pour une fois, son sommeil était paisible. Elle ne lui tenait rigueur de rien, il pouvait le savoir rien qu'à ça, mais lui?  
Se focaliser sur ce cœur qui battait d'un rythme lent et régulier n'avait rien fait. Faire le vide dans sa tête avait été impossible. Rien que le fait de savoir que trois portes plus loin, son frère se trouvait là le faisait presque trembler de rage à nouveau.

Pourquoi s'était-il levé? En fait, il ne le savait pas vraiment. Il s'était juré de ne pas y aller. D'attendre que Merle se fasse ficher dehors pour reprendre ses habitudes. Mais le temps de sentir le froid mordant des couloirs, il se trouvait déjà sur le pas de la porte de la salle commune. Un instant plus tard, il était accroupi à côté de ce frère qu'il s'était juré de ne plus regard en face. Ce frère qui avait remué un peu, puis toussé avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Les mêmes yeux qui le regardaient fixement de manière si glaciale.

« T'en a mis du temps p'tit frère. »  
« Dis-moi qu'y'a une raison de pas te flinguer » ordonna Daryl avec une aversion bien sentie.  
« Si tu veux le faire, fais-le. Je vais pas te supplier » marmonna l'ainé avant de crachoter un peu pour se débarrasser de ce chat qu'il avait dans la gorge.  
« Moi je l'ai fais. Et t'as rien foutu » lui reprocha finalement le chasseur.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? » demanda Merle avec désinvolture en se redressant un peu sur les coudes. « J'ai essayé de te facilité les choses, t'as pas voulu écouter. »

Daryl avait maintenant envie de hurler. Lui hurler que ce qu'il avait fait, ce n'était pas l'aider. Lui hurler qu'à cause de son inaction, Milie avait été agressée et était passée à deux doigts de se suicider. Par sa faute, il était passé si près de la perdre. **Trop** près. Et encore, il avait de la chance. Elle n'avait pas mis si longtemps que ça à émerger de son gouffre.

Mais pourquoi gaspiller sa salive avec ça? Merle ne comprendrait pas. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que représentait Milie pour lui. Daryl lui-même ne l'avait pas compris avant un long moment.

« Et si je te dis que c'est à moi de choisir si tu restes ou pas? Ça te donne envie de dire autre chose? »  
« Vas te faire foutre » marmonna le plus vieux.

Ça n'étonnait pas du tout Daryl. Son frère avait la discussion encore plus difficile que lui, sans oublier qu'il était atrocement fier et orgueilleux.

« Milie veut que je te donne une chance de t'expliquer » poursuivit Daryl en dévisageant profondément son frère comme si ça allait lui donner les réponses qu'il ne voulait toujours pas connaître.  
« Je savais pas que tu te faisais une sainte! » s'amusa l'autre en s'étouffant presque avec son rire à cause de la toux qui le rattrapa.  
« La ferme. Elle t'a sauvé la vie deux fois. À ta place, je serais plus reconnaissant que ça. »

La pause devient graduellement un long silence pendant lequel les frères Dixon se jaugèrent mutuellement. Malgré l'absence de mot, la discussion n'était pas encore close. Un combat était lancé. La bataille de celui qui baisserait les yeux le premier. D'habitude, c'était Daryl. Parce que malgré les années, il restait le petit frère. Parce que Merle n'était pas qu'un frère. Il était également un père pour le cadet qui autrement n'en aurait pas eu du tout.  
Mais pas cette fois-ci. Les choses étaient différentes. Daryl était différent. L'appartenance au groupe l'avait changé. Tous ces gens qui s'appuyaient maintenant sur lui. Qui comptaient sur lui. Qui se souciaient de lui… Qui l'aimaient. Il y avait Milie, évidemment, mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle. C'était une sorte de tout. Sans le groupe au par-avant, Daryl n'était pas certain que les choses se seraient déroulées de la même manière avec Milie. Quelque chose s'était déjà mis en branle avant qu'elle ne surgisse de la nuit complètement épuisée. Quelque chose qu'elle avait su s'accaparer et pousser encore plus loin. Quelque chose qui – Daryl en avait l'impression du moins – ne serait jamais né avec Merle dans les parages.  
Et s'il redevenait l'homme qu'il était avant que le monde parte en vrille parce que Merle était là? Daryl ne le voulait pas. Cet homme là n'était rien pour le groupe. Cet homme là n'avait aucune chance d'être aimé par Milie… Pourtant, même en refaisant surface inconscient, son frère avait su le ramener dans cette sorte de rage constante contre tout ce qui l'entourait.

Merle dut le sentir. Il _devait_ le sentir. Son frère était beaucoup de chose, mais pas stupide, Daryl le savait. Merle devait donc obligatoirement se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez-lui. Et il s'en rendit compte. Le cadet en eut la preuve quand Merle fut le premier à détourner le regard. C'était la première fois que ça arrivait depuis… depuis toujours. Ce n'était jamais arrivé.  
Alors Daryl sut. Il sut qu'il y avait une raison. Une raison que son frère ne lui dirait pas. Parce qu'il était trop fier. Parce qu'il avait un orgueil encore plus gros que lui. Parce que dire les choses c'était pour les _tapettes_ et les filles. Parce qu'il y avait tout un tas de trucs qui faisaient de Merle… Merle, tout simplement.  
Le chasseur ne dit rien, ne fit même pas un signe pour donner un indice à son frère. Il se leva et le quitta pour retourner dans son lit. Il ne l'admettrait pas, mais il avait eu la réponse qu'il attendait et ce même s'il avait été trop buté toute la journée pour le montrer à qui que ce soit.

En sortant de la salle commune, il reconnu sans mal Rick dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de sa famille. Que le shérif soit encore réveillé ne le surprenait pas. Il devait sûrement faire face à une énième nuit blanche à se demander quel serait le meilleur choix pour le groupe. Franchement, comment cet homme faisait pour endosser ces responsabilités, Daryl ne le savait pas et ne l'enviait pas non plus. Mais comme sur un tas de choses, il lui donnait son avis, comme ça, à la volée, sans jamais rien attendre en retour, sans jamais se soucier de si Rick prenait réellement son intervention en considération. Il faisait que lui dire, ce que le shérif en faisait après, c'était son affaire, Daryl s'en fichait.  
Cette fois, cependant, était différente des autres. Rick voulait son avis. Il en avait besoin pour prendre sa décision. Il voulait que Daryl choisisse. Pour lui, parce que c'était son frère. Pour le groupe, parce qu'il connaissait mieux que personne le tempérament du molosse. Avait-il seulement le droit de privilégier son frère au profit du groupe? Une petite voix lui disait que oui. L'autre lui disait que non. En fait, choisir pour tout le monde, ce n'était pas lui.

« Il peut rester si tu veux. Mais je te garantie pas qu'il sera reconnaissant » marmonna simplement le chasseur sans même s'arrêter pour le faire.

Il poursuivit sa route et retourna auprès de Milie. Le reste était entre les mains de Rick. Le bien commun, Daryl n'était pas doué pour ça et il ne voulait pas avoir les conséquences sur les épaules. Si on lui demandait de faire le pont entre son frère et les autres, à la limite, d'accord. Mais il ne voulait pas être _responsable_ des actes de Merle. Il était trop butté pour écouter qui que ce soit, même son petit frère. Rick le savait, ou à tout le moins s'en doutait bien pour s'être déjà frotté au phénomène. À lui de décider en conséquence maintenant, c'était lui le chef, c'était à lui de faire ce genre de choix.


	17. A little taste of vengeance

Mission accomplie! TheBoneyKing, t'auras pas à te sevrer cette semaine, victoire! *0*  
Ahem oui bon :p Je n'étais vraiment pas certaine d'arriver à terminer ce chapitre dans les temps parce qu'il m'a posé beaucoup de problèmes pour un tas de raisons (ou plutôt juste une qui s'appelle "devrait moins écrire à l'impro et se faire des plans de chapitres pour avoir une ligne directrice au lieu de se jeter dans le néant chapitre après chapitre..."), mais j'ai réussi!  
Un peu comme le chapitre 9, je ne sais pas si c'est parce que j'ai eu du mal à arriver là où je voulais en venir, mais je trouve ce chapitre pas très génial... Cependant, idem que pour le 9, c'est le contre-coup du fait que j'adore vraiment beaucoup le précédent qui vient faire de l'ombre XD  
Je suis maintenant au point critique où je n'ai plus de chapitre en stock, mon 18 n'est même pas encore commencé, et j'espère que j'arriverai à maintenir le rythme... autrement il faudra vraiment envoyer TheBoneyKing en désintox parce que dès que je vais bloquer, ça va bloquer aussi dans la publication :( Je vais essayer d'éviter ça au possible. Déjà le fait que j'en sois arrivé **enfin **au moment où je voulais en venir depuis la fin du chapitre 13 devrait me booster dans l'écriture et j'espère faire une bonne partie du chapitre ce week-end. Et là, si vous vous dites : attend, elle nous fait lambiner avec du remplissage depuis 4 chapitres? Eh bha oui, muhahahaha! Ça fait partie de mes petits défis perso pour cette fic de ne pas recourir à de gigantesques ellipses et illustrer ces moments où les personnages soufflent un peu et font plus face à leurs émotions qu'aux rebondissements qui leurs tombent dessus. Pas toujours facile au niveau de l'inspiration, mais j'y arrive, chantons des hallelujah mes frères.

Place aux réponses aux reviews! Pour ne pas me répéter à tous, je commencerai par vous dire : Ouiiiiiiiii! Je suis vraiment, mais alors là vraiment contente que ce chapitre ait fait autant sensation parce qu'il est l'un de mes préférés! J'étais tellement à fond dans l'écriture qu'en fait... je ne m'étais même pas aperçue qu'il s'y passait si peu de choses au niveau de l'action. J'étais tellement enfoncée dans la colère de Daryl -en même temps c'est normal, pour l'écrire j'ai dû y penser, c'est logique XD- que tout défilait et pétait dans ma tête comme si j'étais à la place de Daryl, du coup, pour moi, il se passe un millier de choses dans ce chapitre quand je me relis :p Hors donc... nous appellerons ça de l'action intérieure! **prend la porte**

Bloody-Lolita1990 : J'espérais bien que Daryl te plaise dans ce chapitre. Quand tu m'avais fait ton premier commentaire en disant que tu ne retrouvais pas tout à fait le Daryl que tu aimes dans ma fic, je m'étais toute suite dit "elle va sûrement adorer le 16" que j'avais déjà commencé à écrire à ce moment là. Parce que, comme je suis partie de la fin de la saison 2 où Daryl est un peu plus ouvert et où il commençait à trouver sa place, je trouvais normal que dans ma fic, il continue de s'ouvrir et tout spécialement avec la fille dont il tombe amoureux! But voilà que le grand-frère se pointe et petit Daryl se met soudainement à régresser pour en revenir à ces moments où il était plus sauvage et où il utilisait la violence pour tout expulser (pensons à sa première apparition dans la série où il a toujours un pied en l'air pour frapper dans quelque chose -où surtout quelqu'un en fait XD). Maintenant, le plaisir va être d'exploiter cette bataille entre "l'ancien" et le "nouveau" Daryl!

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere : Oui, je me doutais bien que Merle avait au moins deux amatrices qui tardaient à vouloir le revoir :p Mais il fallait laisser un peu de temps passer, j'estimais qu'il ne pouvait pas réapparaître aussi rapidement. Et puis, je voulais user de ce laps de temps pour créer le mystère essentiel que je voulais donner à son retour. Le fameux _pourquoi_ est-il là? Pourquoi n'est-il pas rester avec l'autre groupe. Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas aidé son frère à s'enfuir. Cet énorme trou que nous n'avons pas (et que je n'avais pas moi-même, je dois l'admettre, il y a de ça à peine trois jours, c'est ça les risques de l'impro XD), c'est sur ça qu'est bâtie l'intrigue de ce chapitre et je voulais justement que le lecteur ressente cette curiosité de telle sorte qu'on a envie de secouer Merle et de lui crier milles fois **pourquoi** jusqu'à ce qu'il en ait marre et qu'il réponde :p Et qu'on ait aussi envie de frapper Daryl qui se bute à dire "je veux pas le savoir" XD En tout cas, avec toi, j'ai réussi mon coup, haha!

Eponyme Anonyme : Et je te répondrai :  
JE  
PENSE  
PAREIL!  
XD En même temps, ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il s'agit là de mon chapitre le plus long, j'étais emportée par le truc à un tel point que j'arrivais plus à m'arrêter :p Et tant mieux s'il t'a fait extériorisé tes réactions! Je peux maintenant rayer ça de ma liste : "Faire fondre le coeur de glace d'Eponyme" _check_! Ahaha. Et la réponse à ton pourquoi sera un énorme et décevant : je ne sais pas x_x J'écris ce qui me vient en tête de la manière qu'il me vient et je ne saurais que remercier le dieu qui m'accompagne et qui fait en sorte que ça plait aux gens XD  
Tous tes prix sont merveilleusement bien décernés et ça m'a trop fait rire de lire ça en fait :p Et je dois plussoyer la mention spéciale faite à Rick! Je trouvais que notre chef adoré avait besoin de rejouer un peu les chefs héhé. Comme depuis le chapitre 10 tout était très centré sur Milie/Daryl et ce qu'ils ont vécu en dehors du groupe, je voulais commencer à ramener doucement les gens à commencer par Officer Friendly!  
Pour la citation, je dirai juste que t'as vraiment le don de pointer du doigt de ces phrases écrites sans que ça ait fait un impact pour moi et que tu me fais réaliser le truc seulement quand tu le dis! La preuve de ça, je saurais même pas te dire où ces deux petites phrases sont situées dans le chapitre... et pourtant d'habitude j'ai une excellente mémoire quand il est question de mes écrits XD Mais t'as parfaitement raison. Le noeud du problème en deux phrases! La prochaine fois, je vais éviter de perdre mon temps à écrire 20p. et je ferai que 2 phrases hein XD **re-prend la porte**  
En ce qui concerne Ray, yup Milie fait l'enfant à demeurer aussi fâchée envers lui, mais il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle le voyait -comme son père en fait- comme un héro et que ce héro n'a fait qu'aller de déception en déception depuis qu'ils sont réunis. Pas facile à avaler en plus de la facilité de lui remettre la faute sur le dos, mais patience! Il y a eu une petite ouverte dans ce chapitre entre eux que je ne compte pas refermer ou oublier. Comme pour avec Maggie, il y aura un temps pour les explications, pour la réconciliation et pour la naissance d'une nouvelle relation (eh ouais! J'en ai pas fini avec Maggie non plus :o). Tout ne se fait pas en un jour et certaines discordes prennent du temps. Personnellement, je n'aime pas ces passages où il y a dispute et où trois lignes plus loin on a la réconciliation et qu'ensuite c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ça peut se passer comme ça parfois (prenons exemple sur Carol et Milie. Leurs frictions n'ont pas durées bien longtemps comparé à Maggie ou Ray!), mais d'autre fois non. Les blessure sont plus profondes ou les gens se ferment dans la zone de confort de "je continue de bouder pour éviter la discussion que je ne veux surtout pas avoir!" Tu l'as déjà fait remarqué je crois -ou alors c'est BoneyKing, mais peu importe- mais Milie n'est pas le personnage cliché de la Sainte! Elle a d'énormes qualités (comme dans le 16 où elle ne tient pas vraiment rancune à Merle de son agression et où elle aurait très bien pu!), mais elle a également ses défauts et l'un d'eux est d'être incroyablement têtue. Lorsqu'elle ne veut pas, elle ne veut **vraiment** pas et ça lui prend du temps avant de piétiner son orgueil dans ces cas-là. Parce que j'aime tout particulièrement cette nuance à propos de Milie, elle peut se donner tord avec grande humilité sans problème pour certaines choses et sur d'autres elle sera plus têtue que la plus butée des mules.  
Finalement, bien contente que mon Merle te plaise davantage qu'à sa première apparition de méchant sans profondeur! Profondeur qu'on devrait voir s'approfondir -c'est plein de sens, je sais!- davantage dans le chapitre 18 si je me tiens à ce que j'ai prévu (ouais j'ai pris des notes pour mettre mes idées en ordre, on va voir si c'est bénéfique à long terme! XD). Mais pour Merle, il me tarde vraiment de le revoir dans la saison 3 de la série, ça risque de me donner un sacré coup de pouce niveau inspiration pour ce personnage qu'on a vraiment fait qu'effleurer jusqu'à maintenant dans la série! Quoi que j'ai déjà des idées pour ce cher Merle qui ne sera pas en reste! Le défi sera surtout de les vivre à travers Daryl et Milie, mais j'en suis plus à un défi près avec cette fic :p  
Oh et un grand merci pour l'ajout de mon profil et de la fic à tes favoris! Ça fait super hyper plaisir, en plus de motiver les troupes, de voir ce genre de mail dans sa boite de réception haha.

Point de Suture : Haha, le plus drôle dans ce que tu dis, c'est qu'on m'a déjà demandé : faire des scripts de série, ça te tente pas? XD Hélas dans ma mère patrie le Québec, on est à 100 lieux des séries américaines auxquelles mon style est très rattaché. Faudrait que je prenne d'assaut Hollywood!... ... Mais je crois que je vais m'en tenir aux fics et mon boulot pépère à la bibliothèque de collège où je travaille XD Mais appelle Mazzara! S'il m'engage, je t'embrasse et je t'invite sur le plateau quand tu veux *0*  
**re-re-prend la porte** Pour ce qui est de Merle, je sais que seulement 2 chapitres entre la dernière fois où on l'a vu et son retour, ça peut sembler être peu, mais il ne faut pas oublier que niveau temps de l'histoire, il s'est écoulé environ un mois et que je commençais à trouver ça long pour la crédibilité de ce que je voulais mettre en avant (et là je sais que vous voulez tous me tuer de cette fameuse chose dont j'arrête pas de parler à laquelle je voulais aboutir depuis que j'ai eu l'idée de l'intrigue des chapitres 10-11-12-13 :p).  
Mention spéciale pour Daryl! Dénaturer un personnage aussi awesome serait mon pire cauchemar et promettez-moi de me flageller et de me lapider après si jamais ça arrive è.é Bref, comme tu dis, je le vois vraiment pas balancer des "je t'aime mon amour" tout niait sortis de nulle part et c'est bien pour ça qu'il ne le fait pas! Pour ça aussi qu'il n'y a jamais de témoins de leurs petits échanges amoureux. Je pense pas que ce serait le genre de chose que Daryl ferait en public. Rien que donner des petits surnoms comme "ma chérie", "mon coeur", "mon amour", je ne m'y risque pas trop, à moins de moments très particuliers comme la fois où Milie se fait _remboiter_ l'épaule (j'en ai mal pour elle à ce moment là, et vous? XD) et où Daryl l'appelle "ma puce." C'est bien l'un des rares moment où il affiche leur relation aussi ouvertement devant les autres, mais c'était une scène particulière qui s'y prêtait bien et pas le genre d'occasion qui se présente à tous les dix paragraphes!  
Eh bha, si tu comprends pas cette expression non plus, peut-être qu'on devrait chercher d'où ça vient! XD Mais oui, Milie va mieux! C'était voulu de la voir complètement démolie pour la voir progressivement redevenir elle-même, justement pour qu'on ait cette petite joie de se dire : oh elle va mieux maintenant, yes! Il y a encore des traces de tout ça, c'est sûr ça ne s'en va pas comme ça du coup, on va continuer d'avoir des rappels ici et là, mais en grande partie le mot d'ordre est : nous avons réussi à traverser cette épreuve!  
Finalement, pour ce qui est de Merle... Bha tu vas avoir le plaisir de découvrir ça à l'instant! *0*

Sur le roman hebdomadaire (j'arrive pas à faire court avec ma grande gueule, aussi bien assumer XD -et juste pour m'amuser, je viens de faire un copier/coller sur word... 4p. juste pour mon blabla pré-chapitre! Je savais que c'était long, mais à ce point! ô.ô), voici le chapitre hebdomadaire! Bonne lecture à tous et on prie très fort pour se dire au week-end prochain! D'ailleurs, à cause de l'action de Grâce (qui est le 8 dans mon coin de pays, je sais pas pour les autres XD) j'aurai un week-end de trois jours. Ça me donnera peut-être l'occasion de reprendre mon avance d'au moins un chapitre sur la publication è.é

* * *

**Chapter 17 ;; A little taste of vengeance**

« Saloperie de bon dieu de bordel de merde! »

La suite des mots devint encore plus difficile à comprendre et Milie n'avait fait aucun effort pour essayer de décortiquer les syllabes qui s'emmêlaient sous le ton colérique. Il y avait au moins une chose à tirer du chapelet bien senti que Merle était en train de débiter tantôt plus fort et tantôt plus bas, c'était qu'il allait beaucoup mieux! Les premiers jours, il les avait passé à dormir plus qu'autre chose, par conséquent, il n'avait pas été trop difficile à supporter. Cependant, le gaillard avait eu tôt fait de reprendre du poil de la bête et ne se gênait pas pour le faire remarquer, à sa façon bien à lui.  
Si elle avait su que Daryl avait eu une conversation avec Merle? Oui. Dès qu'il avait quitté leur lit, la perte de chaleur provoquée l'avait réveillée, mais elle n'avait pas bougé. S'il avait besoin de le faire à la volée, que personne ne le sache, alors il en serait ainsi, voilà tout. Quand il étai revenu, elle était demeurée immobile faisant semblant de dormir et elle n'y avait fait aucune allusion par la suite, s'étant dit que si Daryl voulait en parler, il le ferait de lui-même. Il ne l'avait pas fait, mais Merle ne s'était pas fait jeté dehors non plus. Ça convenait assez à Milie bien que sa curiosité n'ait pas été étanchée dans la foulée.  
Par la suite, Daryl avait simplement continué d'ignorer son frère, mais la jeune femme ne s'en faisait plus trop de ce côté-là. Il lui fallait juste du temps. Puisqu'il avait finalement accordé ce temps à son aîné, ce n'était plus qu'une question de patience, c'était déjà ça. Il finirait par parler. Que ce soit à elle, à Merle, ou peu importe qui. Quand le moment serait venu, ça se produirait. Milie avait fini par développer l'habitude avec le chasseur.

Chasseur qui était disparu faire elle ne savait quoi dès qu'il avait quitté leur chambre ce matin-là, comme tous les autres depuis l'arrivée de Merle. De son côté, Milie avait fait une halte du côté de la chambre qu'Hershel partageait avec sa fille cadette pour une petite vérification de son épaule. Son vilain membre récalcitrant allait de mieux en mieux et la jeune femme s'entêtait à ne plus portée son attelle qui l'empêchait de se mouvoir. En contrepartie, elle devait laisser Hershel s'assurer que sa guérison continuait de bien se passer. Elle doutait qu'il puisse vraiment vérifier quoi que ce soit en l'absence d'équipement – sans compter que, dans les faits, il n'était pas médecin! – mais elle ne pipait mot sur la question, se disant qu'il était plus facile de prendre cinq minutes de son temps à laisser le vieil homme se _rendre utile_ et se rassurer plutôt que de gaspiller des heures en argumentation.  
C'était en ressortant de la pièce, rajustant ses couches de vêtements, qu'elle avait entendu le chapelet d'insultes envers elle ne savait trop quoi. Depuis qu'il allait mieux, Merle avait quitté la salle commune pour se prendre sa propre pièce et en faire sa _chambre_. C'était précisément de cette porte close que sortait la voix bourrue de l'ainé Dixon.

Sans pouvoir s'empêcher de trouver la chose amusante, Milie s'approcha, sourire en coin. Il était assez ironique de voir que des hommes aussi renfermés sur eux-mêmes que les Dixon savaient être des plus expressifs!

« Je suis prête à parier que le bon dieu n'a rien à voir là-dans » se moqua-t-elle sans gêne en appuyant son épaule droite contre le cadre de la porte.

Les bougonnements s'intensifièrent bien qu'ils demeuraient inintelligibles. Le sourire de la jeune femme s'étira davantage. C'était quand la dernière fois qu'elle s'était livrée au plaisir simple de taquiner quelqu'un? … Finalement, elle ne voulait même pas le savoir. Ça lui paraissait être une éternité de trop et compter le temps était devenu l'ennemi numéro un. Regarder en arrière n'était utile en rien, sinon à réaliser combien la vie d'avant pouvait manquer dans de nombreux aspects, si ce n'était tous. Au lieu de ça, elle se régala de la réaction de Merle et c'était de loin plus plaisant.

« Rien à foutre, j'ai encore le droit de dire ce que j'veux m'semble. Fous-moi la paix, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide! »

La demoiselle plissa légèrement le front. Pourquoi disait-il qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide sorti tout droit de nulle part comme ça? La réponse était simple. Parce qu'il avait besoin d'aide, mais plutôt crever la gueule ouverte que de demander! Milie soupira en ouvrant la porte sans prendre la peine de quémander la permission d'abord. Inutile, elle savait déjà que Merle se serait opposé à ce qu'elle entre.  
Ce qu'elle trouva de l'autre côté de la porte la surpris au premier abord, mais lui paru risiblement évident quelques secondes plus tard. Merle était en train d'insulter sa botte dont les lacets s'étaient défaits. Détail insignifiant pour tout le monde, mais pas quand il nous reste seulement une main pour faire le nœud et la boucle.

« Dégage » marmonna agressivement le molosse.

Pas très facilement impressionnable de nature, Milie se risqua à approcher. Mine de rien, elle comprenait un peu sa situation. Elle avait cependant la chance qu'une épaule déboitée puisse se remettre. Une main amputée ne repoussait pas.

« Prend sur toi cinq secondes, ça t'évitera de batailler pendant des heures. »

Toujours de sa propre initiative, elle se pencha sur la botte récalcitrante. Attendre que Merle lui accorde le droit de l'aider serait une royale perte de temps et ils y seraient encore le mois prochain. Elle fit la boucle. Prenant soin de faire un double nœud et s'arranger pour que Merle soit en mesure de retirer et mettre la botte sans devoir défaire les lacets à l'avenir.

« Tu vois, t'es pas mort. »  
« J't'ai rien demandé » grincha l'autre.  
« Si tu dis rien à personne, je te fais l'autre botte aussi » marchanda Milie en cachant son amusement pour ne pas le froisser davantage dans sa fierté.

Lui dire qu'elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait? Non. Avec un type comme Merle ça ne servirait à rien sinon le mettre encore plus en colère. De toute manière, elle ne pouvait pas réellement comprendre. Comme déjà mentionné, une épaule déboitée et une main amputée n'avaient rien à voir. Ce qu'elle savait par contre, c'était comment manipuler un Dixon pour lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait.  
Elle put donc faire l'autre botte et ainsi éviter que la crise ne se répète dans un avenir proche. Le tout dans le silence, parce que bien souvent dans ce genre de situations les mots ne servaient qu'à compliquer les choses. C'était un truc qu'elle avait toujours apprécié. Qu'il s'agisse de Daryl ou de son frère – puisque ce dernier semblait partager cette qualité – les Dixon savaient reconnaître quand les mots étaient utiles et quand le silence était préférable.

« La prochaine fois, tu ferais mieux de te mêler de tes affaires » maugréa Merle en quittant la pièce sans le moindre remerciement.

Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une quelconque forme de gentillesse, mais de là à un ton menaçant comme celui-là… L'homme n'était peut-être pas aussi semblable à Daryl qu'elle l'avait cru au premier abord.  
À ces mots, Milie se souvint de Spencer. De ce regard qu'il avait eu quand il avait dit plus ou moins les mêmes paroles au moment de proclamer qu'il la voulait pour exécutrice. Puis la jeune femme secoua la tête en regagnant le couloir. Elle avait juré que cet homme-là ne lui créerait aucun souci après l'avoir tué. Elle comptait bien tenir cette promesse qu'elle s'était faite à elle-même à ce moment là.

* * *

Sur le pas de la porte, arbalète à l'épaule, Daryl observait le ciel en maugréant contre son état trop incertain, le chien assit sagement à côté de ses pieds. Avec une température comme celle-là, il pouvait se mettre à pleuvoir des cordes dans cinq minutes, comme ça pouvait juste rester venteux et frisquet tout le reste de la journée sans qu'ils ne voient passer une seule goute de pluie. La question était la suivante : prendrait-il le risque de se faire surprendre par une pluie torrentielle? Le chasseur n'avait aucune envie de tomber malade. Surtout que dans l'état actuel des choses, c'était un grand risque à courir. Le virus pouvait s'aggraver en un claquement de doigt, car oui, ils étaient revenus au temps où une grippe pas bien maligne pouvait s'avérer mortelle au finale!  
Ce n'était pourtant pas ce qui agaçait le plus son humeur. Depuis que Merle était officiellement à nouveau _des leurs_, le cadet Dixon cherchait le plus possible à échapper à tout ce qui pouvait le rapprocher de lui. Ne pas l'avoir jeté dehors ne signifiait pas qu'il lui avait pardonné et que tout était oublié. Non, Daryl lui en voulait toujours tellement fort qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il y ait de mots pour réellement exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Mais ça, il pouvait vivre avec dans la mesure où il arrivait à s'occuper l'esprit à quelque chose.  
Quelque chose comme la piste presque invisible et difficile – même pour lui – à suivre de n'importe quoi qui les nourrirait d'autre chose que de conserves. Ils en avaient suffisamment pour passer l'hiver pour peu qu'ils prenaient la peine de bien se rationner, mais la viande fraiche apportait un certain baume au cœur quand ils arrivaient à en trouver.  
Cette tentative de s'évader dans son univers de pisteur était donc difficilement envisageable. Malgré l'été chaud et pénible qu'ils avaient vécu, le soleil lui manquait déjà. Être enfermé entre quatre murs était d'autant plus vrai maintenant qu'il n'y avait aucun bar du coin pour _changer d'air_. Et à chaque tournant de couloir, il pouvait tomber sur Merle qu'il n'avait aucune envie de voir. Si avant il avait le loisir d'échapper à leur microsociété pendant de longues heures pour aller à la chasse et se plonger avec délice dans ses manières de grand solitaire, la météo saisonnière actuelle l'empêchait hélas de pouvoir le faire à son gré. Qui sait, sûrement que même sans Merle, Daryl aurait été sur le point d'imploser sous le confinement imposé. Seulement là, il avait un bouc-émissaire tout désigné à pointer du doigt.

Après plus de dix minutes à maugréer dans sa barbe, le brun dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'il était trop risqué de sortir par ce temps précaire et fit demi-tour, non sans mauvaise humeur. En chemin, il croisa Anderson et Jackson qui transportaient une bassine d'eau chaude. Il devait trainer une corvée de lavage dans l'air où alors les filles avaient décidé de se laver les cheveux.  
Se grattant inconsciemment le cuir chevelu, Daryl songea à la dernière fois où il avait ressenti les biens faits d'une douche dans les règles de l'art. C'était au CDC avant que Jenner pette un câble et décide de les faire sauter tous ensemble. La joie de se sentir propre comme un sou neuf n'avait pas été de très longue durée à ce moment là.  
Une chose en entrainant une autre, il songea ensuite à ce projet si intelligemment intitulé _douches chaudes_ que Milie s'était mise en tête dès leur arrivé à la prison. Plus que jamais en ces temps de froid pénétrant, ces douches seraient salvatrices. Où en était rendu cette histoire?

« T'es vraiment sûr de toi? »

La voix de Rick provenant d'un fond de couloir devant lequel Daryl s'apprêtait à passer sans s'arrêter attira son attention. Cessant son avancée, pour il ne savait où de toute manière, le chasseur tendit l'oreille, le berger s'était arrêté également, complètement coordonné au pas de l'homme.

« J'ai bien compté » assurait Glenn bien que Daryl ne pouvait le voir. « Et puis j'ai, hum, j'ai pris la montre de Dale après qu'il soit mort pour garder quelque chose de lui… Je suis certain. Demain, c'est Noël. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? »

N'ayant pas du tout gardé trace des jours qui se succédaient – encore moins depuis cette histoire avec Elijah à vrai dire – Daryl fut plutôt surpris d'apprendre qu'ils étaient le vingt-quatre décembre avant de se traiter d'idiot. Bien sûr qu'ils étaient le vingt-quatre décembre. Les jours n'avaient pas cessés d'avancer juste parce que le monde avait sonné sa fin! La planète ne tournait plus très rond, mais elle continuait de tourner quand même.

« On ne fait rien » décréta Rick du fond du couloir sombre.  
« T'es sûr? Ça pourrait remonter le moral des troupes » songea Glenn.

Et en quoi ça pourrait remonter le moral de savoir qu'ils passeraient Noël dans une prison à grelotter de froid. Ils réveillonneraient avec des conserves au goût douteux qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix d'avaler pour ne pas crever de faim? Ils feraient un concert de claquement de dents en fin de soirée juste avant les embrassades de minuit?

« Ou tout le contraire » désapprouva le shérif. « N'en parle à personne. »  
« D'accord. »

Avant de se faire repérer, Daryl se remit en marche aussi silencieusement qu'un fauve au fond des hautes herbes de la savane. N'ayant jamais particulièrement été fan du temps des fêtes, le brun n'était pas mécontent de la décision de Rick puisqu'il abordait exactement dans le même sens. L'heure n'était pas franchement aux célébrations et, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, ça lui enlevait une sacré épine du pied. Sauter Noël lui éviterait de devoir faire face au fait que cette fête lui était presque totalement étrangère. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait célébrée, il devait avoir quoi? Huit ou dix ans, quelque chose comme ça. Et vu le fiasco que ça avait été, il n'avait plus eu envie de remettre ça l'année suivante. S'il ne savait pas fêter Noël, il savait encore moins comment le faire dans les circonstances actuelles, mais grâce à la décision de Rick, il n'avait pas à se torturer l'esprit avec ça!

Bref, n'ayant pas trop le choix, le chasseur remonta vers le l'ancien bureau du directeur de la prison. Si vraiment les filles avaient transformé la place en _salon de coiffure_ peut-être aurait-il la chance de se choper une savonnette au passage et pourquoi pas une petite coupe. Non pas qu'il se souciait de son apparence, mais la longueur de ses cheveux commençait à l'agacer. Et avec une bonne dose de bol, Merle serait autre part à faire chier Dieu sait qui.  
La lourde descente des escaliers lui indiquèrent qu'en effet, Merle n'était pas dans la salle commune. Le point négatif étant qu'il devait tout de même le croiser.

Bien que Daryl ait fait exprès de détourner le regard à la vue de son ainée, ça ne l'empêcha pas de remarquer cette petite étincelle qu'il reconnaissait trop bien. C'était celle du Dixon à l'œuvre. Celle du Dixon avec une idée bien définie derrière la tête. Celle qui ne dit rien qui vaille.

« Où tu vas? » demanda le plus jeune avec une autorité qu'il n'avait jamais employé avec son frère.  
« J'me sens à poil depuis que j'suis ici, j'vais arranger ça! »

Si Daryl s'était arrêté entre deux marches pour attendre la réponse, il avait fait demi-tour dès qu'il eut compris le sens de ce que Merle disait. Tout le monde n'aurait pas compris, mais le cadet Dixon avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion. Merle voulait une arme. Il devait probablement se rendre à l'armurerie. Personne ne lui avait dit où elle se trouvait, mais l'ainé était du genre débrouillard, sans compter qu'il connaissait plutôt bien les prisons pour les avoir fréquenté plus d'une fois avant l'épidémie. À un moment ou un autre, il tomberait sur ce qu'il cherchait.

« T'as pas b'soin de ça ici » assura Daryl en le suivant.  
« Facile de dire ça quand on a ton attirail » souligna Merle avec un rire gras, ne s'arrêtant aucunement de marcher.

Non seulement Daryl avait-il son arbalète, mais le couteau de chasse était parfaitement visible à sa ceinture, ainsi que le pistolet.

« C'est différent, je voulais sortir chasser » tenta-t-il avec un petit manque d'assurance qui le fit se maudire intérieurement.  
« Pfff, à d'autres p'tit frère! Même le gamin il se trimballe un couteau, j'suis pas si con et je veux mon flingue aussi. »

La tentative détournée n'ayant visiblement aucun effet, Daryl n'eut le choix que de se rabattre sur la manière sans subtilité. Celle qui ne plairait pas du tout à Merle, mais qui était, à vrai dire, la simple vérité.

« T'auras pas de flingue tant que les gens vont se méfier de toi. »

Si cette remarque là fit son effet? On peut dire que oui. Elle n'avait certainement pas dissuadée Merle, mais au moins, elle l'avait fait s'arrêter de marcher.

« J'en ai rien à foutre de ta bande d'avortons. Ils mériteraient tous que je les égorges de toute manière » beugla le grand motard.

Seulement à demi conscient de son geste, Daryl avait porté la main à son pistolet, prêt à le dégainer au moindre signe de perte de contrôle. Il n'était pas de taille contre Merle, même si son grand frère avait une main en moins. Il demeurait plus fort et connaissait par cœur les manœuvres de son cadet. Non, dans un affrontement entre Dixon, Daryl ne misait même pas sur sa propre personne.

« La porte est pas loin, on peut encore te foutre dehors. »  
« J'aimerais bien te voir essayer. »

Ils se toisèrent l'un l'autre, la tension montant aussi sûrement que la chaleur sous le soleil plombant de midi.

« On peut aussi y'aller d'façon plus radicale » menaça Daryl, rapprochant ses doigts de son pistolet, le chien grognant un peu comme pour appuyer ses dires.

Son expression était claire comme du cristal. _Ne me tente pas_. Depuis des jours, le chasseur se cherchait une raison de ne pas le faire, sachant déjà qu'ils finiraient tous par regretter d'avoir fait entrer Merle dans leur refuge. La raison qui l'empêchait de passer à l'action? C'était la raison détenue par Merle. La raison qu'il lui dirait sans doute jamais.  
Daryl savait que c'était idiot. Quelque chose de grave allait finir par arriver, ce n'était qu'une question de temps, et il en culpabiliserait à coup sûr. Mais _c'était son frère_. Chaque fois, il y avait cette voix qui susurrait au fond de son esprit.  
Après de longues secondes à se fixer, les yeux dans leur copie conforme de Dixon, Merle finit par marmonner un _j'aurai c'que j'veux_ avant de rebrousser chemin pour remonter à la salle commune, suivit au pas par Daryl qui se tenait sur ses gardes, prêt à prendre son pistolet au besoin, et par le berger allemand.

* * *

« Serviette, vite serviette! »

Sortant tout juste la tête de la bassine, Milie pouvait déjà sentir le froid mordant environnant lui geler le cuir chevelu. Ce n'était pas franchement recommandé de se promener avec les cheveux humides par un temps comme celui-là, mais à un moment ou un autre, il fallait bien les laver quand même. S'essorant rapidement au dessus de l'eau, elle s'enroula ensuite une serviette, tendue par Beth, autour de la tête. Elle alla se poster près de leur moyen de chauffage précaire où Maggie se frottait énergiquement les cheveux pour les faire sécher plus vite, ne tardant pas à l'imiter.  
À un pas de là, Jake et Jackson étaient lentement en train de retrouver leur coupe militaire. Un peu plus loin, Carol rafraichissait un peu la frange de Lori qui bataillait dur avec Carl sur la question de lui couper les cheveux. Il n'en avait pas la moindre envie et sa résistance commençait à agacer sa mère qui craignait apparemment qu'il attrape des poux.

Sagement, Milie avait opté pour se tenir en dehors de la grande discussion entre la mère et le fils, bien qu'elle avait une petite envie de dire à Lori qu'elle était l'une des plus à risque de ramener le fléau des poux au sein de leur micro-communauté. Mais peu importe, ce n'était pas comme si c'était de ses affaires et la demoiselle n'avait pas spécialement envie de se lancer dans une argumentation avec la femme enceinte.

« Eh bha! Vous attendez quoi pour vous balader seins nus et vous savonner entre vous! »

Si les regards outrés se mirent à pleuvoir en direction de la voix rauque qui avait parlé, Milie n'avait pas eu besoin de regarder pour reconnaître là l'essence Merle.

« La ferme Merle » marmonna Daryl en pénétrant dans la pièce à la suite de son frère.

Pendant que l'ainé allait s'avachir sur le canapé comme si l'endroit lui appartenait, le chasseur allait déposer son arbalète complètement à l'opposé de la pièce, là où se trouvait les deux soldats. Milie sentit sans mal que c'était fait exprès pour que l'arme soit hors d'attente de Merle, mais plutôt que de l'exprimer d'une quelconque manière, elle continua de se frotter les cheveux au fond de sa serviette. Maggie avait rejoint la bassine pour aider sa sœur à laver sa crinière blonde et Daryl vint vers elle en se grattant l'arrière de la tête à la base de la nuque, son tic quand il était un peu mal à l'aise.

« Tu te débrouilles avec des ciseaux? » demanda-t-il presque dans un murmure.

Milie eut un petit sourire attendri, mais s'efforça de ne pas l'élargir davantage pour ne pas offusquer son amoureux qui n'osait même pas demander un rafraichissement de coupe directement.

« Pas vraiment. Carol et Lori sont nos championnes toutes catégories » répondit-elle en délaissant la serviette.

Ramenant ses cheveux sur son épaule gauche, elle les enroula autour de ses doigts comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire, ce qui lui donnerait une chevelure légèrement boudinée dans les pointes quand ses cheveux seraient secs.  
À sa réponse, Daryl grogna presque imperceptiblement et la jeune femme ne put retenir un petit rire cette fois-ci.

« Carol, tu veux bien t'occuper de Daryl quand t'auras fini avec Lori? » demanda Milie sans détour.  
« Bien sûr, aucun problème. »

D'un sourire fier, elle déposa un baiser sur la joue de son compagnon, juste à la commissure des lèvres, mais sans s'attarder, sachant pertinemment que Daryl n'était pas très amateur des démonstrations d'affection devant les gens. Cette propension à la réserve se trouvant d'ailleurs aggravée en présence de l'ainé Dixon.

« Voilà, c'est réglé! »  
« Y'a un bail que j'ai pas eu de femme, tu peux me régler ça trésor? » se moqua Merle.

Milie vit sans mal Daryl serrer la mâchoire pour éviter de placer un commentaire. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'une guerre entre frères ne soit lancée, mais elle ne comptait pas non plus laisser Merle s'en tirer aussi facilement avec ses remarques déplacées qui n'amusaient que lui.

« Soit plus aimable _trésor_ et peut-être que t'auras moins de difficulté à te trouver une femme » ne se gêna-t-elle pas de dire avec répartie.

Si le commentaire amusa Maggie et les soldats, les autres se gardèrent bien d'une quelconque réaction. Sans doute parce qu'ils connaissaient Merle davantage, à l'exception de Beth qui ne possédait juste pas suffisamment d'assurance.

« Je l'avais bien dit qu'il ferait qu'amener des emmerdes » se plaignit Daryl le soir venu en tournant en rond dans leur chambre.

Assise sur les maigres matelas empilés, Milie se tressait les cheveux sur le côté. Habitude qu'elle avait prise avant d'aller dormir sous le conseil de Carol pour éviter à sa tignasse de s'emmêler inutilement.

L'agitation de Daryl n'était pas aussi alarmante que le jour de la réapparition de son frère, mais elle demeurait tout de même présente. Ne serait-ce que par ce besoin de bouger de part et d'autres de la pièce sans but précis.

« Il est pas si terrible. Il faut juste savoir lui répondre » rétorqua la jeune femme en enroulant l'élastique qui menaçait de l'abandonner d'un jour à l'autre autour de sa tresse maintenant terminée.  
« Il voulait se trouver un flingue aujourd'hui » lui apprit Daryl en s'appuyant contre le bureau dans le coin de la chambre.  
« Et qu'est-ce qu'il en ferait? »  
« Rien de bon, ça c'est clair. »  
« T'en es vraiment sûr? » demanda-t-elle en se levant pour le rejoindre.  
« Il a dû se trancher la main avec une scie à métaux Milie. Crois-moi, il est loin d'avoir oublié que c'est à cause de Rick et T-Dog. »  
« Et tu les a mis en garde? »  
« Bha sûr que oui, je suis pas con! »  
« J'ai jamais dis que tu l'étais. »

Fondant lentement dans les bras du chasseur, Milie s'accrocha à sa taille en pouvant les sentir s'enrouler autour d'elle.

« T'es même suffisamment intelligent pour savoir que tourner en rond ne va rien changer à tout ça et qu'il est préférable de te coucher. »

Il y eut un petit temps mort pendant lequel Daryl soupira et où elle en profita pour l'embrasser furtivement.

« Comment tu fais ça? » s'épata son homme.  
« Fait quoi? »  
« Arriver à me calmer en moins de deux minutes. »  
« Les magiciens ne révèlent jamais leurs secrets » s'amusa Milie en l'attirant vers le lit.

À peine une semaine plus tôt, elle se serait réfugiée sous les draps sans rien de plus. Bien que leurs problèmes d'intimités aient été relativement outrepassés, il restait encore des brides de l'agression d'Elijah qui empêchait Milie d'apprécier ce genre d'échanges aussi souvent qu'au par-avant. Rien que le fait de se concentrer totalement sur Daryl pour éviter de figer d'angoisse lui demandait beaucoup d'énergie, mais ce soir, il en avait besoin. Il avait besoin d'arrêter de penser à l'ombre omniprésente de Merle dans son esprit. Autrement, il allait très vite avoir un nouvel éclat de colère, à l'exception que son frère serait cette fois-ci en mesure d'y répondre et le chaos s'embraserait entre eux d'une simple étincelle.

Le chasseur s'allongea et Milie vint réchauffer le bout de son nez glacé contre la chaire du cou de son homme, y déposant quelques baisers au passage.

« Tu savais qu'on est le vingt-quatre décembre? »

Les paroles de Daryl la prirent complètement de court et elle se redressa sur son coude droit afin de voir son visage malgré l'obscurité de la pièce.

« C'est Noël et personne n'en a parlé? »  
« Rick l'a interdit à Glenn. Il veut pas que ça plombe encore plus l'ambiance. »  
« Alors pourquoi tu me le dis? »  
« Rick m'a rien interdit à moi. »  
« Et bha alors, joyeux noël » souhaita-t-elle.

Comme elle s'y attendait un peu, il ne lui souhaita pas en retour, mais il y avait quelque chose où il répondrait assurément. Il le disait rarement de lui-même, mais il répondait toujours lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

« Je t'aime » ajouta-t-elle.  
« J't'aime aussi. »

Elle sourit et l'embrassa. D'abord doucement, puis elle mit davantage de passion dans son baiser, n'ayant aucun mal à allumer la flamme du désir chez son chasseur tourmenté.

* * *

Qu'elle ait refusé de lui dire comment elle faisait ne changea rien au fait qu'elle arrivait à chasser les tracas de son esprit rien qu'avec quelques mots doux et encore moins de baisers. Il en oublia tout. Les rôdeurs, le froid, cette envie d'une bonne bière et d'un steak saignant qui le faisait saliver depuis des mois. Il en oublia jusqu'à Merle et toute cette haine qu'il pouvait ressentir.  
Il se contenta d'embrasser cette femme qui était tout pour lui, savourant chaque parcelle de son corps à sa juste valeur puisque, dans ce bas monde où ils étaient pris au piège, c'était la seule luxure qu'ils pouvaient encore s'offrir.  
Malheureusement, même les plaisirs de la chaire ne suffirent pas. Longtemps après qu'ils se soient rhabillés pour ne pas geler, longtemps après que Milie se soit endormie, Daryl devait faire face à une énième insomnie. Oreille tendue, il guettait. Quoi? Lui-même ne le savait pas vraiment. Il le saurait lorsqu'il l'entendrait. Merle préparait quelque chose. Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Il pouvait le sentir jusque dans ses tripes. Son frère ne passerait pas l'éponge juste comme ça. Il attendait simplement le moment opportun et Daryl le savait parfaitement. Le seul problème dans tout ça, c'était que le cadet allait savoir réellement ce qui se tramait dans la tête de son ainé uniquement lorsque celui-ci frapperait. Il ne pouvait rien faire. Rien sauf fixer le mur, le torse blotti contre le dos de Milie, attendant, écoutant le silence. Et à force d'attendre toujours un peu plus ce qui ne venait pas, le brun finit par s'endormir, les yeux lourds de fatigue.

L'instant lui paru fugace. Une seconde il luttait contre la fatigue, un mauvais pressentiment lui tiraillant l'estomac, la seconde suivante, un cri bestial transperçait la platitude de la prison de part en part, le faisait se réveiller en sursaut. D'un même mouvement que lui, Milie avait fait un bon. Ils échangèrent rapidement un regard avant de sortir des couvertures.

« Rick! »

C'était la voix de Lori. À ce moment-là, Daryl sut, une fois de plus, que son instinct ne s'était pas trompé. Il se précipitait déjà dans la pièce occupée par les Grimes lorsque les autres commençaient à émerger de leur chambre. Alvarez, Milie et Jackson furent les suivants à pénétrer dans la pièce, mais le chasseur n'y portait aucune attention.  
En entrant, il avait découvert Lori dans un coin qui tenait Carl contre elle. Rick était encore allongé dans le lit conjugal, sur le dos, la masse facilement reconnaissable de l'ainé Dixon à califourchon sur lui, tenant un couteau de cuisine contre la gorge de l'ancien policier.

« J'vais le buter p'tit frère. J'vais lui faire payer. »  
« Fait ça et c'est moi qui te bute après » l'averti Daryl.

Si la voix de Merle était bourrée de représailles et de colère, celle de son cadet était cependant dénuée d'émotion. Il vit son frère appuyer davantage sur la lame de son couteau, Rick grimaçant sous la pression exercée contre la chaire tendre de son cou. Puis, son regard bifurqua sur Alvarez qu'il venait tout juste de remarquer, flanqué de Jackson. Les gens commençaient à se masser dans la porte, mais Milie avait eu la sage idée de s'y tenir de sorte à ce qu'ils ne puissent pas entrer dans la pièce déjà surchargée de population.

« Lâche le couteau Merle » intima ultimement Daryl en fixant Alvarez dans les yeux.

Le lieutenant eut un petit et très lent hochement de menton quasi imperceptible et le chasseur le lui rendit. Le militaire échangea ensuite un petit regard avec son homme et Daryl commença lentement à s'approcher de son grand frère.

« Merle » répéta le chasseur d'une voix aussi autoritaire que possible.  
« Va te faire foutre! J'ai le droit de le faire! Œil pour œil! »

Ce disant, il écarta le bras de Rick du coude, utilisant son avant-bras qui ne possédait plus de main pour maintenant le poignet du shérif contre le matelas. Il écarta ensuite le couteau de cuisine du cou de l'homme de loi pour l'appuyer avec force contre son poignet. Suffisamment pour que la lame commence à s'enfoncer dans sa peau. Rick ravala sa plainte de douleur qui ne s'entendit que pendant une fraction de seconde, vite recouverte par les pleurs naissants de Carl et Lori.

« Je le dirai pas deux fois » termina de menacer Daryl.

Son frère le dévisagea profondément, les yeux dans les yeux, avant de commettre le geste qui en disait cent fois plus que les paroles. Il cracha aux pieds du chasseur. La suite se produisit en quelques secondes à peine. Merle mit davantage de poids sur la lame qui s'enfonça encore plus dans le poignet de Rick. Le shérif ne put retenir sa douleur une seconde fois et Daryl se jeta sur son frère, l'entrainant dans une chute sur la place inoccupée de Lori dans le lit. Cette dernière délaissa Carl pour foncer sur son mari pendant que les frères Dixon roulaient en bas de l'amas de matelas superposés. Les deux militaires de carrière présents dans la pièce se mêlèrent de la bataille afin d'immobiliser Merle qui avait inévitablement l'avantage de la carrure sur son jeune frère.

* * *

Milie pénétra dans la pièce pour laisser passer Hershel. Tout de suite, le vétérinaire prit les choses en main, s'agenouillant à côté de Lori qui n'osait pas toucher au couteau.

« Il me faut quelque chose pour arrêter l'hémorragie. »  
« Tiens, prend ça » offrit Milie qui était déjà en train de retirer la veste de sport qu'elle portait.

Le vieil homme plongea le regard dans celui de Rick, lui communiquant sans un mot qu'il allait retirer le couteau. Le shérif approuva de la tête avant de la détourner pour ne pas en être témoin. Le médecin de fortune jeta ensuite un œil sur Lori qui attira Carl contre elle afin de l'obliger à ne pas regarder.

À la toute dernière seconde, lorsque Milie vit Hershel tirer sur le manque du couteau, elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir. Le hurlement de Rick pénétra ses tympans de manière si glaciale qu'elle en ressentit presque sa douleur. Puis, elle ouvrit les yeux. Hershel était déjà en train de faire pression avec sa veste sur la profonde coupure. Lori, émotionnellement inefficace, se contenait de serrer Carl contre elle, alors Milie alla se positionner derrière Rick pour l'aider à se redresser en position assise et le vétérinaire éleva le membre blessé pour qu'il se trouve au dessus du niveau de son cœur. De cette manière, la perte de sang serait moins importante.

Pressant doucement les épaules de Rick avec ses mains, seul soutient qu'elle pouvait hélas lui offrir, Milie accorda alors son attention aux frères Dixon. Ray maintenait à présent les épaules de Merle solidement contre le sol, Jackson faisant de même avec ses chevilles. Daryl avait prit place sur lui, de la même manière qu'il s'était lui-même positionner avec Rick. Elle le vit fouiller d'une main dans le sac noir portant le sigle de police de l'ancien comté du shérif, sans détacher les yeux de son frère, pour finalement pointer un pistolet devant le visage de son ainé.  
Combien de fois cette scène devrait-elle se répéter? La jeune femme n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, elle se garda bien d'empêcher son amoureux de commettre l'irréparable. Merle était dangereux et instable. Elle avait cru qu'il saurait se contrôler face à la menace de se retrouver dehors, mais elle s'était durement trompée. Le feu brûlant de la vengeance était plus puissant en Merle que la peur de se retrouver dehors sans moyen de survie.

* * *

Daryl avait une irrésistible envie d'appuyer sur la détente. Rabattant le chien lentement, dévisageant son frère sans que le doute ne soit lisible dans ses yeux bleus, oui, il pouvait tout régler d'une simple balle. Plus de Merle qui refusait d'obtempérer. Plus de Merle qui refusait d'expliquer de la moindre façon comment il avait fait pour se retrouver à moitié mort aussi près de la prison. Plus de Merle pour garder le silence à propos de ce qui s'était passé avec son ancien groupe. Plus de Merle pour les menacer de quoi que ce soit.  
C'était à lui de le faire. Parce que personne n'oserait le faire à sa place. Parce que c'était son frère. Parce que Rick estimait que c'était sa décision. Et maintenant, est-ce que le shérif voulait toujours autant se fier à son avis?  
Son index tremblait malgré lui contre la gâchette. Il fut un temps où son frère était son héro. Celui qui avait réponse à tout. Celui qui savait comment fonctionnait les choses. Celui qui lui montrait comment agir. Comment être un homme. Il l'avait élevé. Il avait été un père pour lui bien plus que leur géniteur. Il avait même été une mère, à sa façon, parce que la leur avait préférée se tirer avec un type plus beau et plus riche qui avait émis pour condition qu'il ne voulait pas de ses fils. Elle les avait abandonnés pour le fric. Leur père les avait abandonnés pour la bouteille. Et Merle? Il l'avait abandonné pour quoi au juste? Maintenant, il avait besoin de savoir. Tout de suite. Pour ne pas presser la détente. Autrement, il le ferait.

« Pourquoi? »

Un simple mot lourd de sens qu'il n'eut pas besoin d'extrapoler afin que sa question ait un tout intelligible. Son frère en comprenait parfaitement le sens. Il savait précisément ce que Daryl voulait savoir. Cette petite étincelle dans son regard indomptable l'exprimait parfaitement.  
Dans le silence empreint des sanglots étouffés de Carl et la respiration forte de Rick, le chasseur cru un instant que Merle allait enfin lui répondre. Il allait mettre quoi qu'était cette chose qui l'empêchait de parler de côté, ouvrir la bouche et dire les mots que son cadet voulait entendre. Oui, pendant quelques secondes, Daryl y crut très fort.

Puis, il y eu un coup de feu provenant de l'extérieur qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Le bruit provenait de la tour, où Anderson effectuait son quart de surveillance, et ne voulait dire qu'une chose. Il y avait quelque chose en vue près du périmètre de la prison et ce quelque chose n'était pas juste des rôdeurs trainant leur carcasse pourrie à la recherche de chaire fraiche…


	18. The undead and the unsaid

Sachez que je vous aime! Parce que j'ai dû user de mes pauses au boulot pour finir ce chapitre dans les temps -c'est ce qui arrive quand on loupe une soirée à écrire parce que la discussion était enflammée à table è.é- Mais il est bel et bien fini et j'ai un beau et long week-end de trois jours pour avancer le chapitre 19 (déjà 19! c'est qu'ils en ont fait du chemin nos petits cocos mine de rien *0*) et peut-être même le terminer et commencer le 20. Espérons, espérons, j'aimerais vraiment reprendre une avance d'un chapitre sur la publication **peintures de guerre on è.é**  
J'aime bien ce chapitre, alors j'espère que vous l'aimerez aussi! :p Après des chapitres un peu plus tranquilles au niveau de l'action, ça recommence à bouger pour notre petit groupe adoré et je n'en suis pas mécontente. La psycho c'est bien, mais l'action aussi et je pense qu'il était temps pour de nouvelles aventures! XD

Point de Suture : C'est pour mieux me faire haïr mon enfant! :p Je sais que je suis cruelle avec mes fins de chapitre comme celle-là, mais il faut savoir entretenir le suspense, ce serait pas drôle sinon... ... Enfin, drôle pour moi, bwuahahaha! Tu me diras si ce qui se passe est ce que tu croyais qu'il se passe. M'est d'avis que je sais à quoi tu pensais ;)  
Merle en mode balourd grognon et vengeance tout plein, comment ne pas l'aimer! Au début je n'étais pas certaine de comment tourner le truc ni de jusqu'où aller avec Merle qui attaque Rick, mais bon. Je me suis dit que Merle n'était pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle même en sachant les conséquences qu'il pouvait encourir.  
Pour Daryl, ne t'inquiète pas, sa coiffure est sauve, il s'agissait juste d'un petit _refresh_ pas d'un rase-bol :p  
On se fera un fanclub, Daryl and Milie forever! Je suis bien contente d'arriver à les rendre touchants et attachants sans tomber dans la niaiserie guimauve, alors que tu le fasses remarquer aussi souvent, ça fait plaisir!  
Les scènes entre frères ne sont pas finies et comme tout est dans les gestes chez les Dixon, je suis vraiment heureuse que la tension entre eux se remarque à ce point. Tout le non-dit les étouffent, mais leur caractère de battant les oblige à continuer de se tenir tête l'un à l'autre. Pas facile d'en venir à une discussion qui **doit** avoir lieu entre les deux types les plus allergiques à la discussion qui soit XD Mais believe, on finira par y arriver!

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere : Héhé, mon petit côté diabolique adore créer le suspense et l'impatience, muhahahaha! Mais t'as raison, être en retard a parfois du bon et t'es lucky une fois de plus, j'arrive à être dans les temps. Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon rythme d'écriture qui n'essouffle pas mon inspiration. On verra à long terme si ça continue sur cette voie, mais un mois de continuité, c'est déjà pas mal *0*  
Et ce n'est pas bizarre du tout. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai vraiment mis l'accent sur Merle. Que ce soit de manière détournée ou directe, tout dans ce chapitre conduit au Saint questionnement **pourquoi**! Le fait de couper où j'ai coupé et de la manière dont je l'ai fait en fin de chapitre n'était que vague plan machiavélique de ma part pour mettre un peu de suspense -cruelle et maso, je m'assume totalement!- Cette interruption était dans mes plans depuis longtemps, mais je l'ai mise précisément là juste pour faire poiroter encore un brin le lecteur à propos de Merle. Encore une fois, c'est pour mieux me faire haïr mon enfant, bwuahahaha!  
La scène du lacet défait *0* C'est chic que tu l'évoques parce que je l'adore et tout particulièrement en ouverture. Même si tout le chapitre 16 tournait autour de Merle, comme il n'était pas _vraiment_ là, je voulais marqué le coup dès le début du chapitre suivant. Pour ce qui est de son interaction avec Milie, clair que ça aurait mal fini! Mais heureusement, la miss a appris à connaître le Dixon mâle des forêts et elle manoeuvre plutôt bien avec Merle. La chose étant voulue, évidemment. Petit malin plaisir à désarçonner Merle qui est sur la défensive avec tout le monde -à raison quand même, on ne le blâmera pas- mais je voulais marquer la différence avec Milie. Je l'ai évoqué dans le précédent chapitre, elle estime que Merle est de sa famille parce qu'il est le frère de Daryl. Et puis, le fait qu'elle _taquine_ un peu Merle en début de chapitre cherche aussi à montrer que sa psyché va réellement de mieux en mieux. Répondre et jouer avec ceux qui n'ont aucune envie de jouer, ça fait partie de son caractère de _la Milie qui va bien_.  
En ce qui concerne les scènes de la vie quotidienne, c'est peut-être stupide, mais je les trouve primordiales et exactement pour ce que tu dis. Il faut souffler et laisser respirer le texte pour figurer le temps qui passe. Les ellipses, je n'ai rien contre, on ne peut pas toujours tout raconter, c'est sûr, mais sauter systématiquement ces moments, personnellement, ça me donne l'impression qu'il n'y a jamais de répit. Que tout tombe à la queue leu-leu sur les personnages et à force on se dit : ouais comme si tout ça arriverait back-à-back! Écrire ces moments force le lecture à les lire et à prendre conscience du temps qui passe et des personnages qui mettent doucement les événements derrière eux pour passer à autre chose. Ce n'est pas toujours super entrainant à écrire -quoi qu'on en vient facilement à bout avec une petite dose d'humour!- mais ça fait partie du défi! (J'aurais dû nommer cette fic _Les petits défis de Cath_ au final XD)

Bloody-Lolita1990 : Tant mieux si ce Daryl t'as fait plaisir! Tu devrais le revoir ici et là dans les prochains chapitres. Notre petit chasseur sera soumis à quelques épreuves qui -je l'espère du moins- seront intéressantes à faire vivre au personnage!

Alors place au chapitre! La suite tant attendue, la voici la voilà, fraîchement terminée d'hier! Comme à chaque fois, j'espère que vous passerez un bon moment avec nos p'tits loups ;)

* * *

**Chapter 18 ;; The undead and the unsaid**

Pendant plusieurs secondes, personne ne bougea, ne parla ou même ne respira. Les regards allaient de l'un à l'autre et la question silencieuse que chacun se posait était évidente à lire sur tous les visages. _Qu'est-ce qu'on fait?_ Un second coup de feu déchira le silence pendant lequel Daryl ne s'était pas détaché de son frère, tenant toujours le pistolet à quelques centimètres à peine pile entre ses deux yeux. S'il se passait quelque chose de grave, c'était une raison de plus pour en finir tout de suite avec le cas de Merle. Le laisser là, sans surveillance, était encore le meilleur moyen de lui donner une chance de terminer ce qu'il avait commencé.

« Il faut aller voir » décréta Alvarez en rompant le silence le premier.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de Merle? » demanda Lori, complètement apeurée.  
« Je peux régler ça tout de suite » assura le chasseur en appuyant le bout de son canon de pistolet contre le front de son ainé.  
« C'est pas le moment de faire un truc irréversible Daryl » coupa Alvarez. « On le fout en cellule et on verra plus tard. Milie, tu t'en occupes. Les filles, vous allez rejoindre Jake à la tour, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr. Hershel, tu t'occupes de Rick avec Lori et Carl. Milie, quand t'auras fini, tu viens nous rejoindre, on pourrait avoir besoin de toi. Exécution. »

Face à l'incapacité de Rick de commander, le commandant en second de métier avait prit le relais sans même qu'il n'y ait de questionnement à ce sujet. Personne ne commenta les ordres. Lori et Hershel aidèrent Rick à se lever. T-Dog, Glenn et Jackson partaient déjà pour le portail. Alvarez s'empara du sac d'armes du shérif tandis que Daryl se relevait lentement de sur son frère, continuant de le tenir en joug. Milie vint se mettre à ses côtés, glissant sa main sur la sienne pour prendre l'arme.

« Mon frère ou pas, t'hésite pas » lui dit-il d'une voix haineuse.  
« Daryl, grouille » intima Alvarez sur le pas de la porte avant de filer rejoindre les autres.

Milie ne répondit rien, mais eut un léger hochement de tête. Elle avait déjà eu le dessus sur Merle une fois, il savait qu'elle pouvait encore y arriver. Il craignait juste qu'elle hésite parce qu'il s'agissait de son fichu frère. Si elle devait le tuer, qu'elle le tue. Il ne lui en tiendrait pas rancune. Pas après ce qui c'était passé entre les Dixon, pas après ce que Merle venait de faire à Rick.  
Au geste de la jeune femme, Daryl jeta un dernier regard lourd de sens à son ainé avant de partir à la course rejoindre le portail à son tour. Il ne savait pas ce qui se tramait, mais ça ne disait rien qui vaille.

* * *

Une fois Daryl parti, il ne restait plus que Milie dans la pièce avec Merle, encore sur le dos, et le berger allemand qui montrait les crocs derrière elle. La jeune femme se recula de quelques pas, tenant fermement le pistolet dans sa main, le regard impénétrable. Ce visage ouvert, mais combatif que Merle lui connaissait n'existait plus à cet instant.

« Debout » ordonna-t-elle sèchement, sa commande agrémentée de quelques grognements provenant du chien.

Le molosse eut un sourire en coin en se remettant sur ses pieds. Avait-il déjà oublié qu'elle l'avait envoyé au tapis, là-bas, au moment d'aller chercher Daryl dans cette sombre cave? Sans doute lui accordait-il ce point uniquement parce qu'elle avait usé de l'élément de surprise pour y arriver, mais la donne était encore à son avantage aujourd'hui. Elle avait le fusil.

« Sort. »  
« Tu penses que tu fais le poids avec ton p'tit toutou? » se moqua ouvertement le motard.

Pour toute réponse, Milie pointa le pistolet à ses pieds et tira à quelques centimètres à peine du bout de sa chaussure, le faisant reculer d'un pas. L'animal n'eut aucune réaction de peur ou de surprise devant le coup de feu.

« Je crois que t'as intérêt à faire gentiment ce que je te dis. Sort. »

Elle s'écarta de la porte pour le laisser passer et le gaillard obtempéra non sans un regard mauvais pour elle. Le trajet jusqu'aux cellules fut long, principalement parce que Merle n'était absolument pas pressé d'arriver à destination. L'agacement était lisible sur le visage de Milie, mais elle cherchait à le dissimuler le plus possible pour ne pas encourager le comportement stupide de son prisonnier.  
Elle était pressée de l'enfermer pour pouvoir rejoindre les autres. Non seulement pour être en mesure de leur prêter main forte, mais également pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Ce pouvait être mille et une choses là-dehors. Elle espérait juste qu'ils soient capables de faire face à la situation peu importe ce que ça pouvait être.

* * *

Quand Daryl atteignit l'extérieur du bâtiment, le froid se répercuta immédiatement par la buée expulsée à chacune de ses respirations. À quelques centaines de mètres devant, il pouvait voir le portail s'ouvrir lentement, grinçant sur ses gonds. Le chasseur accéléra le pas pour les rejoindre plus rapidement. Avec Rick, Hershel et Anderson en moins, leur force de frappe était amoindrie.  
Dès qu'il fut assez près, Alvarez lui lança un pistolet. T-Dog et Jackson avaient chacun un fusil à pompe de pointé en direction de masses arrivant à des vitesses différentes. L'une d'entre elle avançait plus vite que les autres qui semblaient être des corps amalgamés par groupe de deux ou trois.  
La constatation s'illumina dans son esprit. C'était des gens et certains n'arrivaient pas à avancer par leurs propres moyens, il leur fallait de l'aide. Pourquoi étaient-ils si pressés? La réponse était simple et les suivaient à une trentaine de mètres derrière eux. Des rôdeurs. En trop grand nombre pour ne pas être dangereux pour ces quelques gens.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » demanda Glenn.  
« Les rôdeurs » décida Alvarez. « On verra après qui sont ces gens. »

Sans attendre, ils s'avancèrent tous les cinq, pointant leur arme sur les rôdeurs au loin, attendant qu'ils soient à portée pour tirer.  
La première personne à les rejoindre fut cette ombre que Daryl avait repérée comme avançant plus rapidement que les autres. Il s'agissait d'une magnifique rouquine qui devait avoir dans la mi-trentaine et qui portait une enfant en bas âge dans ses bras.  
Alvarez lui ordonna de sa voix claire et forte de commandant d'aller se réfugier de l'autre côté de la grille qui délimitait le périmètre de la prison et la femme y alla sans demander son reste. Il répéta l'information à chacun et Daryl remarqua que c'était des gens malades qui toussaient beaucoup qui avaient besoin de se faire supporter par les autres. L'absence du moindre bagage, l'absence d'armes pour la plupart, il devait s'agir de gens qui n'avaient eu nulle part où aller durant l'automne et le début de l'hiver. Exactement leur situation avant de s'établir dans cette prison abandonnée.  
Ils tirèrent sur les morts-vivants, soutenus par Anderson qui jouait les tireurs d'élite du haut de la tour, les éliminant un à un sans que ça ne suffise à freiner l'attaque. Ils gagnaient toujours un peu plus de terrain sur les trainards. Un groupe de trois trébucha et il ne fallut que quelques secondes avant que les rôdeurs ne se jettent sur eux avec appétit.  
Un autre trio était en difficulté, mais lorsqu'un rôdeur s'approcha de trop près, la personne plus à droit se servit d'une petite machette pour la lui enfoncer dans le crâne avec force. La lame pénétra le crâne si profondément, qu'elle dû abandonner l'arme blanche afin de poursuivre sa route sans s'arrêter. Chaque seconde d'avance devenait la différence entre la vie et la mort.

Toutefois, à force de tirer, la horde de rôdeurs, qui n'était pas bien volumineuse, mais suffisante pour venir à bout de ce petit groupe sans leur aide, s'amenuisa doucement. Daryl eut un petit pincement de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Milie, toujours flanquée du berger, arriver à ses côté pour se mettre immédiatement à tirer les têtes. Il n'était rien arrivé avec Merle. Maintenant, il pouvait pleinement se concentrer à la tâche de tuer du mort-vivant.  
Il leur fallut quelques minutes, mais ils furent en mesure de venir à bout de la horde, sans qu'il n'y ait davantage de pertes. Quand le dernier rôdeur fut tué, Daryl tourna la tête en direction de Milie, plongeant dans son regard. Il ne dit rien, mais était content que rien ne lui soit arrivé. Le sourire que la jeune femme lui offrit lui fit comprendre qu'elle avait parfaitement compris son sentiment.

« Andrea! »

L'exclamation stupéfaite de Glenn lui fit détourner immédiatement le regard et le chasseur constata que la personne à la machette se trouvait à être Andrea, disparue depuis les événements sombres et sanglants de la ferme. L'asiatique serrait déjà la blonde dans ses bras avec force, heureux de la savoir saine et sauve, quand Milie se rapprocha de lui.

« Qui c'est? » demanda-t-elle en se collant un peu.  
« Andrea. Elle était avec nous avant. Elle a disparu juste avant qu'on tombe sur toi » répondit Daryl.

Ce disant, il la détailla de bas en haut un peu interloquer du contact physique auquel elle ne s'adonnait que rarement lorsqu'il y avait des gens autour – sans doute parce qu'elle devinait qu'il n'était pas très à l'aise dans ces moments là – avant de constater qu'elle ne portait qu'une chemise en flanelle. C'est vrai, elle avait retiré sa veste pour qu'Hershel s'en serve afin de stopper l'hémorragie de Rick.

« T'aurais pu t'habiller plus chaudement avant de sortir » la gronda-t-il sans méchanceté en passant un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se réchauffer.  
« Pas le temps. »

Daryl roula les yeux, fermant la marche avec elle des gens qui repassaient du côté sûr de la grille. Son regard croisa celui d'Andrea. Bien qu'il ne pipa mot, il eut un mouvement de tête pour lui signaler son sentiment, mouvement qu'elle lui rendit avec un sourire.

« Papa! »

La fillette portée par la rouquine s'était dégagée de sa porteuse pour courir se jeter dans les jambes du type qu'Andrea et un autre aidaient à se tenir debout. Détail insignifiant pour Daryl en fait, si ce n'était Milie qu'il sentit se tendre contre lui.

« Talie » murmura-t-elle avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lui demander ce qui se passait.

* * *

L'adorable petite brunette avait levé la tête dans la direction d'où provenait son nom, un large sourire se dressant soudainement sur son visage juvénile.

« Emilie! Papa regarde, Milie est vivante, elle est pas morte! »

Elle sentit alors tous les regards converger vers elle. Ses yeux rencontrèrent d'abord ceux du père, passant ensuite sur un visage qu'elle ne connaissait pas, puis sur celui de la rouquine qui se trouvait à être la tante de la petite Talie. Il y eut encore quelques visages inconnus et elle sentit son estomac se tordre d'appréhension jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit. Le choc était aussi visible sur son visage à lui que sur le sien.

« Em' »

Il s'avança vers elle, manquant de peu de s'emmêler les pattes et Milie se détacha de Daryl pour faire également son bout de chemin jusqu'à lui.

« Noah. »

C'était complètement irréel, pourtant, à ces bras familiers qui l'entourèrent, elle se devait d'y croire. Après tous ces mois à enfouir les questions aussi profondément que possible pour s'empêcher d'y penser. Après tout ce temps à le croire – à **les** croire – mort. Après tout ce temps à alimenter faiblement l'espoir qu'il soit encore vie. Après tout ce temps à se dire que même s'il avait survécu il y avait peu de chance qu'elle ne le revoit un jour… Il était juste là à la serrer contre lui.

« On se bouge aller » interrompit Ray. « Tout le monde à l'intérieur. Les gars, fermez les portes. Milie, tu les emmènes à la salle commune, je t'envois les filles pour t'aider et ensuite j'irai voir Rick. Noah, je suis content de te voir en vie. »

Ray lui offrit une petite tape à l'épaule, à laquelle Noah sourit, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment, suivi peu à peu des autres. Milie vit la dénommée Andrea courir derrière le lieutenant pour le rattraper, lui indiquant qu'elle voulait voir Rick aussi pour lui parler.  
Le chemin jusqu'à la salle commune, Milie ne le vit pas vraiment passer bien qu'ils avançaient lentement pour donner une chance aux malades de pouvoir les suivre. La petite Talie, qui devait avoir cinq ans si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut, lui déboula tout ce qu'elle avait manqué sans reprendre son souffle. L'esprit complètement ailleurs, la jeune femme n'eut pas le courage de lui dire qu'elle n'écoutait pas du tout et la laissa simplement parler.  
À un certain moment, elle tourna la tête vers l'arrière et son regard croisa celui de Daryl qui se trouvait à la toute fin de la colonne, le chien le suivant au pas – comme s'il était de son côté, ne put s'empêcher de songer Milie. Le chasseur était fermé, froid, mais également interrogateur et incertain. Avec raison. Elle ne lui avait jamais réellement parlé de Noah. En fait, elle ne lui avait jamais vraiment parlé de quoi que ce soit de ce qu'elle avait vécu avant qu'ils se rencontrent. Tout comme lui, il ne lui avait que vaguement évoqué son frère. Ils n'avaient pas jugé la chose nécessaire puisque ça n'avait plus d'impact sur eux dans la situation où ils se trouvaient. Mais Noah, c'était différent. Noah représentait tout ce qu'elle avait été, tout ce qu'elle avait perdu, tout ce qu'elle n'était plus. Un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti plus que ça de ses retrouvailles avec Ray. Sans doute parce qu'avec Ray, il n'y avait aucun passé amoureux…  
Mais Noah, c'était différent. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, ce qu'il y avait entre eux, venait tout juste de passer de _histoire ancienne_ à quelque chose qu'elle était incapable de nommer.

* * *

Daryl n'aimait pas ça. Encore mois que le moment où les soldats avaient pointé leur nez. Et il n'aimait pas ça pour une seule raison. Ce type. Ce type avec qui, visiblement, Milie avait tout un historique. Un passé que le chasseur ne connaissait pas du tout. Certes, il ne lui avait pas mentionné le nom d'Andrea non plus, mais il ne s'était jamais rien passé avec Andrea – hormis la fois où elle avait bien failli le tué lorsqu'elle l'avait pris pour un rôdeur. Entre ce type et Milie, il s'était définitivement passé quelque chose. Daryl n'était peut-être pas un as des relations, mais il savait encore reconnaître des sentiments lorsqu'il les voyait sur un visage.  
Surpris de ressentir cette jalousie? Non, pas vraiment. Le chasseur avait toujours été du genre plutôt possessif. Ce qui était à lui était à lui, point barre. Cependant, s'il possédait une seule chose qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler, c'était bien Milie. Elle qui avait à peine croisé son regard avant de ramener les yeux vers l'avant. Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait des choses qu'on avait récupéré de quelqu'un qui les avait perdu lorsqu'il les retrouvait? C'était la manière la plus simpliste d'illustrer la situation.  
Non, Daryl n'aimait vraiment pas ça!

Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle commune, le chasseur vit sa belle poursuivre son chemin jusqu'à leur chambre, sûrement pour prendre une veste, après avoir indiqué qu'elle revenait dans une minute. Il savait que c'était trop tôt. Qu'il allait sûrement s'emporter avec tout ce qui venait de se passer en trop peu de temps, mais c'était une occasion à saisir.  
Il la suivit donc jusque dans la pièce, où, comme de fait, elle était déjà en train de prendre une veste dans la pile de vêtements pliés pour l'enfiler. Quand elle leva les yeux sur lui et leurs regards se croisèrent, elle déglutit légèrement, se mettant à presser ses mains l'une contre l'autre. On aurait pu croire que c'était pour les réchauffer, mais c'était aussi son tic nerveux par excellence.

« Ton ancien groupe » fit-il aussi calmement que possible pour ouvrir la discussion.  
« Mon premier. Je les avais perdus de vue bien avant de vous rencontrer. »

Incertain de s'il devait se rapprocher davantage ou rester sur le pas de la porte, Daryl pénétra lentement dans la pièce, sa démarche mal assurée. Il avait juste envie de foncer sur elle et la serrer très fort en la suppliant de ne surtout pas le quitter, mais ses pieds refusaient d'obéir. Sa bouche, encore moins.

« Et ce gars? »

C'était sorti plus amer et plus agressif qu'il n'avait cherché à le faire, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il n'était pas stupide. Il le pressentait déjà. Mais il fallait qu'il l'entende d'elle. Il devait être incroyablement masochiste pour s'infliger ça, mais ce n'était pas comme si c'était quelque chose qu'il contrôlait vraiment. C'était comme si une partie de son cerveau avait lancé la phase _interrogatoire_ sans que le reste de sa personne ne donne son avale.

« Je t'avais dis une fois, je crois, que je fréquentais un musicien avant l'épidémie? »

Il hocha de la tête d'un signe affirmatif. C'était après son agression, quand elle pensait à peut-être se suicider. Elle lui avait déballé un long truc dont il ne se rappelait pas de tout, mais il avait parfaitement enregistré ce détail-là, évidemment.

« C'était Noah » avoua-t-elle presque timidement. « Quand tout c'est mis à tourner de travers, on était tous les deux à l'école d'arts et on a décidé d'aller chez mon père, mais il est jamais revenu de Washington. Du coup on a suivi les rumeurs un peu au hasard et on est tombé sur Charlie – le père de la petite fille – et quelques autres dans le sud de la Virginie. C'est vraiment stupide, je me souviens même plus où on voulait aller quand une horde de rôdeurs nous a décimés et dispersés. J'ai jamais été en mesure de retrouver les autres, alors je suis partie de mon côté… ça va faire huit mois, peut-être neuf ou même dix, je sais plus… »

* * *

Milie avait l'impression que ses mots n'arrivaient pas à refléter tout à fait la réalité, mais elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer les choses autrement. Elle réalisait à peine qu'elle venait de retrouver des gens à propos de qui elle avait imaginé mille et une des pires choses auxquelles elle pouvait penser. Des gens qu'elle n'avait mentionné à personne, qu'elle avait gardés que pour elle. Son petit jardin secret. Ça lui avait fait si mal de les perdre. Elle avait fait tant d'efforts pour les cacher dans un petit coin de son cœur et de les y oublier. Et, soudainement, ils ressuscitaient d'entre les morts. C'était comme si cette dernière information avait du mal à faire un sens dans son esprit.  
Entre temps, le chasseur était arrivé jusqu'à elle. Dans un simple réflexe, elle alla se blottir dans la chaleur de ses bras, cachant son visage dans son cou. Il la serra à la fois fortement et tendrement. Elle ressentait parfaitement sa détresse et aurait tant voulu être capable de le rassurer. Elle savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose. Un truc du genre _ne t'inquiète pas Daryl, le fait que Noah soit en vie dans la pièce juste à côté, ça ne change rien entre nous_, mais ce serait mentir. Ça ne changeait pas rien. Ça ne changeait pas tout non plus, mais pas rien.

« On… on pourrait en reparler quand je saurai ce qui se passe dans ma tête? » demanda-t-elle d'une toute petite voix qui s'approchait de celle d'un enfant apeuré après un cauchemar.  
« … … J't'aime… »

Elle ferma les yeux, son front et ses sourcils se plissant sous le tourbillon d'émotions. Elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi il lui disait ça maintenant, mais elle avait envie de le frapper en lui reprochant que ce n'était pas du jeu.  
À la place, elle se détacha lentement de lui et ils quittèrent la pièce pour rejoindre le bureau de directeur. Leurs _invités_ étaient massés autour du chauffage que Jackson était en train de raviver en remuant la braise encore chaude qui recommençait à rougir et à s'enflammer par endroits. Certains s'étaient assis par terre, visiblement incapables de demeurer debout.  
Charlie était l'un d'entre eux. Plutôt grand et maigre, le fait d'être sous-alimenté n'avait pas amélioré sa carrure d'ancien banquier. Il était perdu au milieu d'une quinte de toux et sa petite fille se tenait debout à côté de lui, le regardant fixement avec tristesse sans savoir quoi faire pour l'aider à se sentir mieux. Visiblement attiré par les enfants en l'absence de Milie, le berger était venu s'asseoir à côté de la petite.

« Talie, va aider Noah à ramener des couvertures pour ton papa » proposa Rebecca, la sœur de Charlie.  
« Aller vient ma grande! » s'enjoua Noah en attrapant la petite pour la soulever dans ses bras. « On va lui en ramener tellement qu'on va perdre ton papa au milieu! »

Talie rigola à l'idée de devoir chercher son père au milieu d'une tonne de couvertures et Milie eut un petit sourire. Noah n'avait rien perdu de son don pour la dérision.

« Venez » dit-elle avant de réaliser qu'elle les avait rejoints. « Je vais vous montrer où c'est. »

Carol proposa d'aller chercher de quoi manger pour ces gens affamés. Maggie et Beth allèrent avec elle pour l'aider. Glenn, T-Dog et Jackson décidèrent de ramener quelques matelas des cellules pour installer tout ce monde. Deux hommes que Milie ne connaissait pas s'offrir pour les aider. Ils devaient probablement avoir rejoint son ancien groupe après qu'elle eut été séparée d'eux. Daryl décida de se joindre à eux et la jeune femme supposa que ça devait avoir un rapport avec Merle qui était justement enfermé là-bas. Comme si le cas de l'ainé Dixon n'était pas suffisant, voilà maintenant que leur population augmentait encore. Elle espérait juste que ça ne créerait pas les mêmes problèmes occasionnés avec l'arrivée de Ray et ses soldats. Quoi qu'elle n'était pas trop inquiète à ce sujet. Elle connaissait Noah, Charlie, Rebecca et Talie. Rick et les siens connaissaient Andrea. Il ne restait que quelques variables à considérer. Mais plus de monde signifiait aussi plus de bouches à nourrir. Leurs réserves, de tout, s'amenuiseraient plus vite. Pourtant, que pouvaient-ils y faire? Les faire se heurter aux portes closes de la prison et les laisser se faire dévorer? Ce n'était pas humain. Qu'ils eurent connu des gens parmi eux ou non, ce n'était pas humain et, aux dernières nouvelles, ils l'étaient encore.

En chemin pour la réserve immense d'oreillers, de couvertures et d'uniformes orange qui étaient donnés autrefois à l'arrivée d'un nouveau détenu, Talie décida soudainement de quitter les bras de Noah pour sauter dans ceux de Milie. La jeune femme rattrapa l'enfant de justesse, serrant les dents au poids surprise qu'elle ordonnait à son épaule – encore en rémission – de porter.

« Ça va? » demanda Noah à son expression de douleur contrôlée.  
« Ouais c'est rien. Je me suis blessée à l'épaule y'a quelques semaines, c'est tout. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? »  
« Une connerie, c'est rien je te dis. »  
« Je te demande pardon Milie » s'excusa timidement Talie.  
« C'est rien ma puce, la prochaine fois fait juste prévenir d'abord » lui sourit la jeune femme.

Elle sentait le regard gris de Noah fixé sur elle, mais elle s'efforça de l'ignorer en regardant obstinément le chien se dandiner devant eux. Il n'était pas satisfait de sa réponse. Normal, à une époque, elle ne lui cachait rien. Il lui avait toujours été très facile de parler avec lui. Mais elle ne voulait pas évoquer le sujet davantage. Elijah ne concernait Noah en rien. C'était un truc entre Daryl et elle. Et Daryl? Elle devrait lui en parler non? Ça, ça le concernait. Mais comment disait-on à quelqu'un qu'on l'avait _remplacé_ sans que ça se rapporte à ce mot là? Parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Si ce n'était que ça, les choses seraient beaucoup moins compliquées. Mais Daryl et Noah n'avaient strictement rien à voir. En perdant Noah, elle n'avait pas cherché à le remplacé, loin de là. Quelque chose d'autre était arrivé, de totalement différent, et avait fait son petit bout de chemin jusqu'à son cœur. Elle ne l'avait pas remplacé. Elle était passée à autre chose.

« J'ai cru que t'étais morte » souffla Noah.

Cette fois-ci, elle n'eut pas trop le choix et déporta les yeux jusque sur lui.

« Ouais, moi aussi » admit-elle sans détour.  
« Pas moi! » claironna Talie tout sourire. « Je savais que tu pouvais pas mourir parce que tu sais plein de choses utiles! Papa, il est pas capable d'allumer un feu comme toi. Et tatie Becca, elle a pas pu me montrer comment faire les nœuds pour attraper les lapins. »

Milie eut un petit rire. Le frère et la sœur Montgomery étaient des citadins purs et durs de la ville. Comme Noah. Ils ne connaissaient rien à toutes ces choses qu'elle avait dû leur montrer patiemment au début.

« Tu me montreras les nœuds encore? J'ai oublié comment depuis la dernière fois » peina la gamine.  
« On verra plus tard, si ton papa est d'accord. »  
« Je vais lui demander tout à l'heure! »

Ce disant, la petite se mit à grouiller afin que ses pieds retrouvent le plancher des vaches. Milie la posa donc au sol et la gamine se mit à courir pour rejoindre le berger quelques mètres en avance sur eux. Ça n'inquiéta pas Milie, la prison n'était pas dangereuse et en plus ils avaient le chien pour les alerter à la moindre petite chose.  
Ce qui l'inquiéta par contre, fut de sentir cette main se glisser dans la sienne et ces doigts s'immiscer entre les siens. Sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, son cœur s'emballa comme l'adolescente de quatorze ans qu'elle avait toujours l'impression d'être lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Noah.

« Tu m'as manqué. »  
« Toi aussi. »

Les deux petits mots s'étaient étranglés dans sa gorge. C'était mal. Elle devait retirer sa main. Lui dire pour Daryl. Alors pourquoi cette stupide main refusait d'écouter? Pourquoi les mots refusaient de sortir de sa bouche?  
Elle avait honte de se l'admettre, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse à ça. Parce que c'était bon. Durant ces mois loin de lui, elle n'avait pas cessé d'aimer Noah. Elle s'était juste faite à l'idée de ne plus jamais le revoir.

« J'ai trouvé! » s'époumona la petite voix flutée de Talie une fois devant la porte qui renfermait ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher.

* * *

Une fois encore, Daryl sentait l'irrésistible besoin de frapper dans quelque chose l'envahir. Il n'aimait pas ça. Pire, il détestait ça au plus haut point. Et comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, il se détestait lui de détester ça. Milie n'était pas de ce genre là. Elle ne tournait pas le dos. Mais à qui? À qui ne le ferait-elle pas? À qui le ferait-elle. Parce qu'il y aurait forcément quelqu'un à qui elle devrait le faire. À lui? Ce serait logique. Il était arrivé plus tard. Après. Par un concours de circonstances. Cependant, ils avaient vécu des choses ensembles. Beaucoup de choses en peu de temps. Des choses qui marquent. Qui change les gens. Est-ce que ça pesait un poids dans la balance? Il ne le savait même pas et n'était pas certain de vouloir le savoir non plus. Qu'est-ce qui se passait dans ces moments-là? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, mais avec sa chance de déterré du sud profond… il n'espérait pas trop.  
Il pourrait se battre. Ce nabot n'était pas bien plus grand que lui, assurément plus maigrichon et Daryl en avait vu d'autres. C'était stupide. Jamais Milie n'approuverait un truc aussi archaïque et crétin que ça. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire?

« Je préfère vous le dire pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris, mais quand vous êtes arrivés on était en plein problème avec un type et on l'a mis en cellule » expliquait Glenn aux deux étrangers.

Ils s'étaient présentés. Daryl n'avait pas écouté. Il n'écoutait pas plus maintenant. Les mots du bridé avaient fait un sens dans son esprit, pendant une seconde. Celle d'ensuite, il avait déjà oublié de quoi il était question. Il voulait juste rebrousser chemin. Retrouver Milie et l'avorton. Embrasser Milie devant l'avorton. Montrer à l'avorton que Milie était à lui.  
Stupide. Crétin. Complètement idiot. Elle lui foutrait une baffe rien que pour essayer de faire un truc aussi con que de _marquer son territoire_. Mais il était comme ça. Ce qui était à lui était à lui. Le nabot était une menace. Une sérieuse menace. Pas comme Anderson. Elle ne ressentait pas ce genre d'affection pour le sergent. Ce type-là par contre, ils avaient un passé. Ils avaient partagé des sentiments.

« Y'a des trucs que vous savez faire qui pourraient nous être utile? » continua Glenn.  
« J'étais ingénieur » mentionna l'un des deux. « Je concevais des moteurs. »  
« Cool! Milie voulait qu'on ait des douches chauffées. On a essayé des trucs… » poursuivit l'asiatique. « Mais je crois qu'elle a juste réussi à foutre toute la plomberie en l'air, ça fait des semaines que ça mène à rien. »  
« Je pourrai y jeter un œil. »

Daryl échappa un petit grognement, attirant ainsi les regards qu'il prit soin d'éviter comme s'il n'avait émit le moindre son.

« Vous en faites pas, il est pas très causant de nature, mais là c'est un peu délicat… C'est son frère qu'on a enfermé tout à l'heure. »  
« La ferme Glenn » intima le chasseur.

Il avait utilisé une voix morne presque dénuée d'expression. Un choix judicieux puisque l'ex livreur de pizza ne dit plus un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent l'amoncellement de cellules. La première plus ou moins salubre qu'ils croisèrent contenait justement son frère. Mais Daryl n'en avait strictement rien à faire. Il était venu surtout pour éviter de suivre Milie et l'autre avorton. Ça l'empêcherait de faire une bêtise qu'il pourrait regretter.

« Vous m'amenez de la compagnie les gars? Sympa. Je savais pas que c'était devenu un hôtel dans le coin! »

Les autres passèrent droit, évitant de tourner la tête pour regarder le prisonnier. Les deux étrangers, cependant le regardèrent par curiosité. Daryl lui, le regarda uniquement par bravade et par haine. Il n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Même que ça l'arrangerait bien de s'occuper de son cas maintenant. Ça serait toujours ça pour expulser la colère et ce qu'il ne pouvait exprimer avec des mots.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive p'tit frère? Je mettrais ma main à couper que t'es prêt à casser la baraque! »

Il eut un rire bien gras qui acheva de mettre son cadet en colère. Si Merle était d'humeur pour une confrontation entre frère, alors parfait. Daryl ne demandait pas mieux. Était-il d'ailleurs étonnant que l'ainé ait compris d'un seul coup d'œil que quelque chose qui n'avait rien à avoir avec lui était en train de le mettre en colère? Non, pas vraiment. C'en était presque rassurant. Si Merle arrivait encore à le décrypter d'un seul coup d'œil, il devait y avoir une chance pour qu'ils arrivent à se comprendre, bien que Daryl en doutait. Il y avait longuement réfléchi et il ne voyait qu'une chose qui aurait pu pousser Merle à le trahir. Il espérait vraiment que son frère ne lui ait pas tourné le dos pour pouvoir continuer de se shooter à peu importe la merde que les gens d'Elijah pouvait bien avoir concoctée.  
Oubliant complètement ce pourquoi il était venu là – à savoir les fichus matelas pour ces fichues personnes en plus qu'il allait devoir nourrir – le chasseur ne continua pas avec les autres, s'arrêtant devant la cellule de son frère. Négligemment appuyé contre les barreaux, le motard élargit son sourire après avoir davantage observé le visage de son cadet.

« Un problème avec ta chérie? »

Le plus jeune frappa du pied contre les barreaux, le bruit se répercutant à travers les étages de cellules. Loin dans son champ de vision, Daryl avait vu Glenn sursauté. Merle, lui, n'avait pas remué le moindre cil.

« Je suis passé à deux doigts de te tuer. Trois fois. Si j'étais toi j'éviterais de me foutre les nerfs en pelote » grincha le chasseur, irrité.  
« Sauf que j'ai rien de mieux à faire pour passer le temps comme ta copine m'a foutu dans ce trou pourri. »  
« Tu t'attendais à quoi bordel? T'as failli butter Rick! »  
« Il mériterait pire que ce que je lui ai fait. Et l'autre nègre je l'ai pas oublié non plus, je vais m'occuper de son cas aussi. »

C'était inutile d'ajouter quoi que ce soit à ce sujet. Parce que son frère était trop bouché. Parce que ce serait aussi stupide que de pagayer dans une rivière à contre courant avec des rames en cartons. Une grosse perte de temps. Parce que tout au fond de lui, Daryl estimait que ce que son frère avait fait ce soir, mine de rien, n'était que justice. Une justice à la Dixon. Œil pour œil. Merle l'avait dit exactement avec ces mots-là. Œil pour œil. Dent pour dent. Un Dixon remettait toujours la monnaie de sa pièce, toujours. Toutefois, il n'était pas question d'un vulgaire concours de muscles dans un fond de bar crado. Il était question de survie. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre de la discorde comme celle-là. Ils ne pouvaient pas se méfier les uns des autres comme tous et chacun se méfiaient actuellement de Merle. Il avait perdu la boule sur ce toit. Ça, Daryl ne contestait même pas la version du shérif, il connaissait trop bien son frère pour en douter. Son ainé n'avait reçu que le fruit de ce qu'il avait semé. S'il voulait rester, il allait devoir mettre ça derrière lui et accepter de cohabiter avec Rick et T-Dog dans un semblant d'harmonie à défaut d'une véritable.

« Ça, je m'en fous, ça me concerne pas. Mais pourquoi t'as rien foutu. »

La fameuse question. Posée pour la deuxième fois, de manière encore plus directe que la première. Aucune échappatoire. Aucun coup de feu pour venir les interrompre. Juste Daryl. Juste Merle. Et juste quelques barreaux entre les deux. C'était mieux de cette façon. Ça les empêcherait d'en venir aux mains. En arriver là ne donnerait rien de bon, pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

* * *

« Est-ce que ça va? » demanda Noah.

Milie, sur la pointe des pieds, extirpait quelques couvertures d'une étagère un poil trop haute. Talie venait d'échapper les siennes par terre et Noah l'aidait à les replier tout juste à côté, le chien fourrant son museau un peu partout au milieu de tout ça pour renifler les odeurs qui s'y trouvaient.

« Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? »

Mauvais réponse. Ne jamais répondre à une question par une autre question. C'était le signe irréfutable qu'on désirait éviter le sujet plutôt que de répondre. Elle le savait. Noah le savait. Et ils savaient tous les deux qu'ils le savaient.

« T'as l'air bizarre, c'est tout. »  
« Compte tenu des derniers mois, crois-moi, je vais très bien » assura la jeune femme en retrouvant sa taille habituelle, les quelques couvertures en mains.

Avec tout ce qui lui était tombé dessus, elle pouvait même dire être une miraculée de la santé mentale, mais elle ne désirait pas entrer dans les détails.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? »  
« Beaucoup de choses. C'est une longue histoire. »  
« On a tout notre temps, maintenant qu'on est ensemble. »

_Ensemble_. Ce mot la fit frissonner de la naissance de la nuque jusqu'au bas de sa colonne vertébrale. Il l'avait prononcé sur un ton joyeux. Bien sûr, ça la rendait heureuse de l'avoir retrouvé, lui comme les autres, mais _ensemble_ comme il le sous-entendait n'était pas le _ensemble_ que Milie pouvait lui offrir. Est-ce qu'elle voulait lui offrir? Elle avait changé. Sans que ça ne soit incroyablement marquant comme changement, elle n'était plus la même. Non seulement avait-elle changé, mais elle avait quelque chose en plus maintenant. Daryl. Il s'était immiscé en elle de telle sorte qu'elle ne se sentait plus elle-même sans lui. Il faisait partie d'elle à présent. Est-ce que Noah tenait encore ce genre de place dans son cœur? Elle ne le savait même pas. Elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée sur cette question. Elle l'avait perdu. Elle n'était plus supposée le revoir, jamais. Elle ressentait toujours quelque chose de fort pour lui, certes, mais cette chose appartenait au passé. Du moins, c'était ce qu'elle croyait encore il y a de ça à peine une vingtaine de minutes. Maintenant, elle ne savait plus. La seule chose qu'elle savait, c'était que ce _ensemble_ ne sonnait pas de la bonne manière et qu'elle devait le lui faire comprendre. Ici. Maintenant.

Respirant profondément, Milie se donna un petit délai pour rassembler son courage en se penchant pour poser sa pile de couverture sur le sol afin d'aider à replier celles que Talie avait échappées par sa maladresse d'enfant.

« Écoute Noah… »  
« Huh? »

L'intéressé leva le menton afin de croiser son regard et elle dut s'humecter les lèvres tant la sécheresse s'abattit dans sa bouche en une fraction de seconde.

« … J'ai vraiment cru qu'on ne se reverrait jamais » avoua-t-elle nerveusement.

Allait-il comprendre de ces simples mots? Allait-il lire dans ses yeux ce qu'elle cherchait à lui expliquer sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de le dire? C'était comme si ne pas vraiment dire les mots la rendait moins coupable de la peine qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire. Fugace et stupide illusion. Elle serait tout de même seule responsable.

« Mais c'est pas le cas » sourit tendrement Noah en s'emparant de la pile refaite de couverture.

Il se redressa et Milie s'empara de sa propre pile avant de l'imiter, sans arriver à masquer son soupire. Elle détestait faire ce genre de choses. Encore plus dans ce cas précis. Ce n'était pas comme avec Jake où elle savait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques et qu'il devrait simplement faire avec. Elle ressentait quelque chose pour Noah. Quelque chose qu'ils avaient partagé pendant près de deux ans. Quelque chose qui existait encore, mais qui, en avait-elle l'impression du moins, n'avait plus sa place dans le présent.

« Je suis avec ces gens depuis un bout de temps. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité. »  
« C'est quoi le rapport? »

Elle avait soudainement envie de le frapper. Faisait-il exprès pour ne pas voir où elle cherchait à mener la conversation? Non, bien sûr que non. Il était juste comme ça. Il ne voyait pas les choses qui lui pendaient au bout du nez. Comme fermé à tout, Noah vivait dans son propre univers fait de rimes farfelues et des bêtises qui ne servaient qu'à faire rire son entourage.

« Le rapport c'est que je suis avec quelqu'un Noah! »

C'était sorti sur un ton plus sec et plus agacé qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu, suffisamment pour faire sursauter la petite Talie, mais tant pis. C'était le milieu de la nuit, elle était fatiguée et tout ce qui venait de se passer dans la dernière heure lui avait siphonné toute sa patience.

« Oh. »

La petite exclamation sans ton qu'il émit la fit arquer un sourcil. Son visage avait une expression toute particulière qui voulait dire en gros _tu vois où je veux en venir maintenant?_

* * *

Pendant un long moment, Merle avait gardé le silence, mettant la maigre patience de Daryl à rude épreuve. Il en avait assez de ce jeu. Cette fois, son frère parlerait ou alors… ça se terminerait là.

« J'ai pas _rien_ foutu » contredit finalement l'ainé.  
« T'as pas été super utile non plus. Pourquoi? » insista Daryl.

À nouveau le silence. Ça ne lui donnait qu'une envie, remuer ces barreaux avec force jusqu'à ce qu'ils cèdent.

« T'avais juste une chose à faire putain et c'était de couper les cordes. Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait nom de dieu! »

La petite parcelle de patience qu'il avait encore venait de s'envoler. La prochaine fois, Merle y penserait à deux fois avant de le provoquer. Non. Il n'aurait plus l'occasion de le provoquer. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Ses yeux aussi glaciaux qu'un iceberg étaient très clairs à ce propos. Le plus vieux le jaugea un moment comme pour évaluer la véracité de ce qu'il pouvait lire dans ce regard, puis, il se décida enfin à ouvrir la bouche.

« Je pouvais pas. »

Daryl fronça les sourcils, sa fureur se dissipant en une fraction de seconde pour être remplacée par la curiosité et la surprise. Il ne pouvait pas? Comment ça il ne pouvait pas? Il ne s'agissait que de quelques cordes à trancher au couteau. Même d'une seule main, il aurait très bien pu y arriver!

« Il t'aurait pas tué si t'étais venu avec nous. »  
« Ça j'm'en fou de crever! »

Vrai. La mort n'effrayait pas Merle. Quand son heure serait venue, Daryl savait que son frère était prêt à faire face. Mais en attendant, il ferait tout ce qui serait en son pouvoir pour rester en vie.

« Bha c'était quoi le problème? »

Il se retint d'ajouter _t'avais besoin de ta dose_ ce qui n'aurait fait que mettre le feu aux poudres.

« J'ai une dette à payer. Il m'a dit que j'avais juste à le laisser faire le temps de te faire parler et qu'on serait quitte. »  
« Quel genre de dette? »

Daryl n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir, mais à ce point, il était trop tard pour reculer. Il avait voulu savoir, il finirait par tout savoir. D'autant plus que Merle semblait enfin être d'humeur à révéler ses secrets, aussi bien profité de ces barreaux qui avaient apparemment le même effet sur lui qu'un confessionnal chez le plus pratiquant des hommes de foi.

« Le genre où s'il avait pas été là, j'serais pas sorti vivant d'Atlanta! » éclata le motard soudainement en colère. « Le genre où ses potes voulaient tous me laisser pourrir là parce que j'étais bon à rien avec juste une main! Le genre où Elijah a compris que j'en avais pas fini avec cette chienne de vie! »

En résumé, Merle devait la vie à Elijah. Futé. Ce psychopathe avait eu tôt fait de comprendre que les Dixon ne fonctionnaient pas à grand-chose, mais qu'ils étaient plutôt sensible à leur indépendance. Ne rien devoir à personne. Une ardoise _clean_. Le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir indemne dans le milieu où ils avaient vécu. Le meilleur moyen de rendre un type sauvage comme Merle plus docile. Le monde avait tourné, mais on ne change pas avec lui en claquant des doigts. La dette de la vie, ça pesait lourd dans la balance, même avec son frère à l'autre bout. Un frère qui n'était pas venu le chercher, là-haut sur ce putain de toit – du moins à ce que pouvait avoir cru Merle.  
Soudainement, Daryl comprenait la délicatesse de la situation dans laquelle son frère avait été plongé. Le laisser pour mort, ça avait été le plan de ces types jusqu'à ce qu'Elijah en décide autrement. Ça ne lui donnait en aucun cas l'envie de lui pardonner son inaction, mais il comprenait maintenant les intentions derrière le geste – ou plutôt l'absence de geste.

Lentement, le cadet effectua un léger mouvement du menton. Signe muet de sa compréhension. Puis, après une pause, il mit un pas de distance entre eux.

« Ça change pas qu'ici on a zéro tolérance pour la violence. Tu le savais. »  
« Ouais… j'l'savais… »

Mais il ne regrettait pas. Daryl le devinait rien qu'à son ton de voix et rien qu'à cette lueur satisfaite qui dansait dans ses yeux.

* * *

De retour dans la salle commune, Milie constata que la nourriture et les matelas se faisaient attendre. Rien de surprenant. Les couvertures et les oreillers étaient de loin le moins long à transporter ou préparer. Elle aurait pourtant bien aimé que les autres soient là. En attendant, ça la mettait plus ou moins en charge de ces gens et elle n'avait qu'une envie : aller se terrer au fond de son lit avec Daryl qui la serrait fort.  
Option impossible pour le moment. Pas avec Charlie qui toussait encore à s'en cracher les poumons, sa sœur lui frictionnant les épaules comme elle le pouvait pour le réchauffer. Les cernes creux, le visage moite presque aussi blanc qu'un mort, l'homme tendre et gentil qu'elle avait connu un peu moins d'un an au par-avant faisait peine à voir à cet instant.  
Talie s'était empressée d'apporter la seule couverture qu'elle tenait à son père pour lui couvrir vaguement les épaules. Rebecca acheva de l'ajuster sur son frère qui rabattit les pans autour de lui.

« C'est toi la meilleure ma grande » dit l'homme à sa fille qui eut un large sourire empli de fierté à ces tendres mots.  
« T'en veux une autre? » demanda Noah.

L'ancien banquier hocha de la tête et Rebecca prit la seconde couverture tendue pour mettre cette deuxième couche sur le dos de son frère. Noah poursuivit sa distribution de couvertures, Milie l'imitant avec un petit décalage. Ses yeux glissèrent lentement de Charlie aux quelques autres qui se trouvaient dans le même état que lui. Certains semblaient même dans un pire état. Le faible éclairage ne lui permettait pas d'être sûre à cent pourcent, mais elle était prête à jurer en avoir vu un avec du sang au creux de sa main pendant qu'il la retirait de sa bouche après avoir souffert d'une quinte de toux particulièrement profonde.

« Ils sont malades depuis longtemps? » alla-t-elle demander à Rebecca lorsque celle-ci se fut levée pour s'éloigner un peu de son frère.  
« Quatre, peut-être cinq ou six jours, je suis pas sûre » répondit la rouquine visiblement lasse et fatiguée. Deux sont déjà morts de cette fichue grippe. Tu diras à tes amis d'être prudent, faudrait pas qu'ils l'attrapent. »  
« Et toi ça va? »  
« Pas de symptôme si c'est ce que tu veux dire. Et Talie non plus. C'est déjà ça… »

Milie se doutait bien que la dernière chose dont Charlie avait besoin en ce moment c'était de voir sa fille et sa sœur malades elles aussi. Il y eut un petit instant de silence pendant lequel elles observaient Charlie avec sa fille. Noah était apparemment en train de raconter une blague à un autre malade pour le faire sourire un peu, du moins c'était l'hypothèse de Milie en reconnaissant sa tête spéciale _raconteur de blagues pourries_ qu'il arborait.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire s'il s'en sort pas? »

Le timbre de la voix de Rebecca était étouffé. Elle se retenait de pleurer de désespoir. Milie aurait pu le savoir sans même la connaître.

« Tu me vois moi? Avec Talie? C'est tout juste si j'arrive à la surveiller correctement quand les autres ont le dos tourné! Charlie est doué pour prendre les décisions. Il sait toujours quoi faire, mais moi… c'est à peine si je sais m'occuper de moi-même… »  
« Calme-toi. Y'a rien qui dit que ton frère va pas guérir. »

Milie lui flatta gentiment le dos, ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre. Si ces gens lui avait manqué, il y avait bien une chose qui ne lui manquait pas et c'était bien ça. Devoir être la poutre sur laquelle on vient s'appuyer durant les moments difficiles. Devoir être celle qui dicte les messages d'espérance qu'il y ait de l'espoir ou non au bout de la ligne. Si Charlie – un peu comme Rick bien que les deux hommes soient complètement différents – était doué pour prendre les décisions, Milie s'était vue attribuée le rôle de soutien au désespoir. Parce qu'elle ne se permettait pas de plier. Parce qu'elle se relevait de tout. Parce qu'elle refusait d'abandonner. Mais il y avait une différence entre tout ça et se retrouver avec le poids des autres sur ses épaules. Jouer les bouées de sauvetage entrainait inévitablement le risque de se noyer avec la personne qu'on tentait de sauver.

Quand les hommes revirent avec les matelas, Milie eut l'impression de pouvoir se remettre à respirer. Il ne lui avait fallu que quelques minutes seule avec eux pour sentir à nouveau ce sentiment d'étouffement dans sa poitrine. Une voix malintentionnée pourrait lui chuchoter à l'oreille que c'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas cherché davantage à les rejoindre lorsqu'elle s'était trouvée séparée d'eux. Parce qu'ils avaient pris pour habitude de s'appuyer sur elle d'une manière qu'elle n'arrivait plus à supporter.  
Secouant la tête pour se débarrasser de cette abominable pensée, la jeune femme croisa le regard de Glenn qui pointa Daryl du menton. Milie posa alors son attention sur le chasseur. Il semblait agité et soucieux, mais pas de la même manière qu'au moment où ils s'étaient parlés un peu plus tôt dans leur chambre. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre qui le préoccupait et avant même de le réaliser, elle l'avait rejoint, l'aidant à étaler les matelas qu'il avait trainé derrière lui, les yeux rivés dans les siens.

* * *

Pour une énième fois, Daryl avait l'impression d'être un livre ouvert lorsqu'il était soumis à ce regard pénétrant. Dès que les matelas furent plus ou moins étalés correctement, le chasseur s'empressa de se mettre à l'écart. Il en avait l'habitude, même avant que ces étrangers s'installent, mais cette fois-ci sa réserve avait un seul but. Il ne souhaitait pas se donner en spectacle.

« Tu lui as parlé » lui murmura doucement Milie lorsqu'elle l'eut rejoint.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Demeurant silencieux, ses yeux embrassèrent la pièce d'un mouvement circulaire. Tout en remarquant que le nabot les fixait avec un mélange de curiosité et de déception, Daryl approuva ses dires d'un infime mouvement de tête.

« Et? »

Le regard toujours aussi fuyant, il n'avait aucune envie de commencer à en discuter là. Peut-être plus tard, quand ils seraient que tous les deux dans leur chambre, ils en parleraient. Comme ils devraient poursuivre cette conversation sur l'autre type dont il n'avait pas voulu retenir le nom. Ça aussi, elle le devina sans qu'il ne prononce le moindre son.  
Un sourire faible s'était dressé sur le visage de sa belle avant qu'elle ne vienne se blottir contre lui. Il sentit un discret baiser se poser dans son cou et Daryl l'entoura de ses bras, incapable de résister à la tentation de plonger les yeux dans ceux de son copain _revenu d'entre les morts_. La pointe d'angoisse dont il n'avait pu se débarrasser jusque là s'amenuisa sommairement. Elle était encore à lui. Merle ne l'avait pas laissé pourrir sur sa chaise contre un sachet de poudre et elle était encore à lui. Malgré le chaos quotidien qui sévissait autour d'eux, d'une certaine façon, le monde tournait encore un peu rond…


	19. Hello, goodbye

I did it again! Aaaah, si vous saviez combien ce chapitre m'a posé problème alors que pourtant il était si clair dans ma tête au départ x_x Moi qui espérait pouvoir prendre de l'avance avec mon beau week-end de trois jours, il a fallu que mes espoirs soient réduits à néant par un samedi et un dimanche particulièrement occupés de trucs imprévus! Dieu merci, j'avais lundi pour me rattraper, mais après y avoir passé la journée, d'avoir près de 12p. sur 15 d'écrites, je me suis relue pour constater que ce que j'avais prévu pour Daryl ne collait pas du tout et était beaucoup trop "gros" pour être crédible. Alors qu'est-ce que bibi a fait? Eh bha elle a effacé toutes les parties Daryl -non sans pleurer de passer à 12p. pour en revenir à 5p. é.è- pour les recommencer! Moi qui aurait pu terminé le chapitre mardi, j'ai quand même mis jusqu'à jeudi pour le finir.  
Cependant, grande nouvelle! Ce chapitre a été lu, corrigé et approuvé par la grande, la super, la génialissime Eponyme Anonyme! **fait la révérence** Je la remercie donc tout d'abord pour la correction et ensuite pour les quelques commentaires/suggestions ici et là. Des petits trois fois rien que je trouve tout de même importants, alors oui, merci!

saphira15 : welcomeback parmi nous amigo! Tant mieux si les derniers chapitres t'ont plu et je suis bien d'accord, Merle est parfait bwuahahaha :p Et non, les retrouvailles entre les Dixon sont loin d'être roses dans un couché de soleil avec les oiseaux qui zoziotes autour, la petite musique de ruisseau et l'arc-en-ciel en background! Non, ici, il aurait même été préférables qu'ils ne se revoient pas et c'est justement là-dessus que je joue pour stimuler un peu les émotions du lecteur. D'autant plus que n'ayant pas accès au point de vue de Merle, il est très difficile de faire la part des choses entre la version de l'un, la version de l'autre et la bonne version, ce qui est, une fois de plus, totalement voulu. Daryl n'est pas parfait, forcément subjectif et tout comme lui, nous n'avons pas accès à la version de Merle qui fait bien exprès de garder ses raisons pour lui seul!  
Pour ce qui est de Merle servant à la relation de Daryl et Milie, hors de question haha :p Non seulement ce n'est pas le cas, mais ce coup-ci ce sera assurément l'inverse. Avec Spencer, puis ensuite Elijah, il est vrai que ça servait à d'abord faire débuter la relation amoureuse et ensuite à la renforcer, mais pas ici. En fait, ici, c'est plutôt Milie qui vient servir à la relation entre frères, jouant à quelques reprises l'arbitre entre les deux et ce rôle n'est pas encore terminé. Je prévois également d'exploité la relation Merle/Milie à proprement parler parce que je trouve que tous les deux ont quelques points communs que je ne peux pas ne pas exploiter et ça n'aura pas forcément un lien avec Daryl bien que pour le moment Daryl soit le pont qui relie les deux protagonistes.  
Andrea, ouiiiii! Au début j'hésitais à l'insérer à l'histoire, mais par la suite j'ai eu deux trois idées et je me suis dit _pourquoi pas_! L'absence de Michonne -puisqu'on sait tous qu'elle sera de la s3 avec Andrea- est également voulu. Comme je ne la connais pas du tout et que je voudrais pas dénaturer le personnage, je me suis gardée de la faire apparaitre dans ma fic. Je préfère encore qu'elle n'y soit pas plutôt que de mal l'interpréter! Peut-être plus tard, qui sait, mais pas pour le moment! XD  
Pour ce qui est du petit "dicton" yup, je sais que la vraie formulation est rendre la monnaie, mais le fait que ce soit ça ne veut pas dire non plus que je sois obligée de reprendre la formulation courante non plus ;)

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere : Ouiiiii Noah! En fait il n'existait pas le moins du monde avant que je le crée tout spécialement pour le flashback de Milie dans le chapitre 14 où je voulais illustré qu'elle n'était pas la même avant l'épidémie et que je voulais en plus avoir une fréquentation/petit copain qui expose combien dans cette vie là, elle était à cent lieux de se retrouver avec un homme comme Daryl. Par la suite, l'idée de le faire revenir avec 2-3 membres du premier groupe auquel Milie a appartenu a germé dans ma petite tête et pareil que pour Andrea je me suis dit _pourquoi pas_! Ça peut commencer à faire beaucoup de personnages à gérer qu'on ne voit pas trop souvent parce que point de vue de Milie/Daryl les rend tous secondaires et même tertiaires pour certains, mais ce sera un défi de plus à relever dans la longue liste des défis de Cath pour cette fic XD Puis, j'ai pris soin de faire des personnages différents ce qu'il y avait déjà dans le groupe afin qu'ils aient chacun leur utilité, du coup, je devrais m'en sortir! Et puis justement, tous les remous que ça pourra occasionner étaient trop tentant pour que je ne faiblisse pas à l'idée de le faire revenir d'entre les morts! :p  
Ah le fameux **pourquoi**! Ça m'a pris du temps à le trouver! J'ai même hésité parce que justement j'avais l'impression que c'était trop simple, trop "décevant" pour autant de suspense et finalement j'ai décidé de conserver cette idée de la dette. Pour ce qui est du tiraillement psychologique de Merle entre sa dette et son frère torturé, oui, je finirai par y venir, mais pas tout de suite. Parce que Merle garde ses soucis pour lui. Parce qu'il n'a pas à donner de raison à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il fait et pourquoi il le fait. Lui donner sa voix à travers Milie et Daryl n'est pas facile, mais je crois que c'est ce qui rend son apport à la fic si intéressant. On ne sait rien, comme les personnages principaux, et on veut savoir, seulement il faut travailler le Merle des bois et l'amadouer pour qu'il cause si on veut ENFIN avoir toutes les pièces du puzzle!

Eponyme Anonyme : (tu vas me faire pondre tout un roman avec ces deux énormes reviews! XD) On en a déjà discuté, mais ouais, je trouve aussi que Merle est de le personnage le plus difficile à faire caser dans son personnage justement parce qu'on a jamais réellement vu son personnage! On a quelques pistes ici et là et au début on est très porté à croire qu'il est juste un gros débile raciste drogué, mais c'est avec Daryl en fait qu'on en vient à remettre notre opinion en question. Un homme aussi complexe et incroyable que Daryl ne peut pas avoir un frère qui est juste un drogué de débile profond, mais ce qu'il est en réalité est justement toute la question à se poser surtout après s'être amputé la main! Comme je t'ai dis, j'attends avec impatience la s3 ne serait-ce que pour en apprendre plus sur la psychologie de Merle et pouvoir me réajuster dans ma fic au besoin ;)  
Mes petites chéries qui se lavent les cheveux oui! Je l'ai déjà dit à BoneyKing, mais j'adore parsemer ici et là de petit quotidien bien ordinaire parce que ça aide le texte à respirer, mais aussi parce que c'est con, mais... il faut bien se laver les cheveux de temps en temps même si on est pas super équipé pour si on ne veut pas se gratter la tête jusqu'à se retrouver chauve! Ça et d'autres choses qu'on oublie qui doivent être pensées d'avance dans une situation comme squatter une prison qui n'a pas l'électricité et l'eau chaude. Parce que oui, quitte à ce que l'une fasse chauffer de l'eau pour se laver la tête, il me semble évident que les autres s'agglutinent autour en se disant : bonne idée, moi aussi!  
Le lacet! Ma scène préférée du chapitre avec la dernière! Comme j'expliquais dans la rep pour Saphira, oui, en ce moment Milie sert à la relation Merle/Daryl, mais je souhaite également donner un petit quelque chose d'exclusif et bien à lui à la relation Merle/Milie. Je ne sais pas encore tout à fait comment je vais tourner ça, mais pour le moment Milie est cette fille qui a du cran et à qui il faut plus que quelques mots bourrus saupoudrés d'un langage impoli pour la faire reculer. Comme personne du groupe n'a vraiment osé entrer dans la _bulle_ de Merle dans la série -sauf Rick pour mettre fin à son délire en le menottant au toit- je me suis dit que Milie était parfaite pour ça et que ça lui allait bien de vouloir _apprivoiser_ le Merle des bois puisqu'elle avait déjà réussi avec Daryl. Puis pour elle, c'est clair depuis son retour, Merle = frère de Daryl = son beau-frère (cette notion existe-t-elle encore dans une zombiappocalypse? o.o **out**) = famille. Il lui est donc tout à fait normal de vouloir se _rapprocher_ de lui et de développer une relation qu'elle espèrera positive.  
Ah la douce vengeance! Oui elle pop-out de nowhere, oui elle est forte et violente et oui, tout ça était voulu! Pour le coup de "j'ai cru pendant une seconde que Rick allait se faire couper la main lui aussi" c'était voulu aussi buwhahahaha. J'ai en effet dépassé ce passage dans ma lecture des comics et quand je suis arrivée à la pensée de "oeil pour oeil" je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, le parallèle était trop beau pour ne pas être utilisé justement pour créer une petite frousse au lecteur :p Et tu sais bien que jouer avec vos petits nerfs, c'est mon sport préféré *0*  
Les titres de chapitre! (on est passé à la seconde, review, on avance!) D'abord je te l'ai dis, mais je le redis pour les courageux qui lisent tout mon blabla, le titre du chapitre 18, m'a particulièrement posé problème. D'ordinaire j'ai déjà mon titre avant de commencer l'écriture du chapitre, là, c'est la dernière chose que j'ai apposé au chapitre x_x Je ne savais pas du tout comment l'appeler, chaque idée ne représentant pas réellement le chapitre ou alors en révélait trop sur son contenu. The undead and the unsaid est en fait le titre d'un épisode de la série Hart of Dixie, saison 1. J'avais si peu l'inspiration pour ce fichu titre que j'ai fouiné dans mon itune voir si un titre de chanson pouvait m'inspirer, puis je me suis rabattu sur imdb et les séries que je regarde. Quand je suis tombé sur celui-là je me suis direct dit : hell yeah, enfin je l'ai! XD Pour ce qui est de mettre les titres en anglais il y en en effet le petit côté punchy qui m'a fait aller vers ça, mais aussi le fait que tout ce que je regarde, je le regarde en VO. Je voulais garder un petit quelque chose de la série VO et les titres en anglais m'apparaissaient comme faisant un peu "titre d'épisode" de la série.  
Andrea! Déjà dit que j'avais hésité à la ramener alors je le redirai pas XD Mais ce que je peux dire par contre c'est que la relation avec Milie sera un peu toutes ces réponses! Elles sont très semblables et très différentes. Depuis le début la fic, Milie est sans conteste LA femme de tête du groupe, celle qui est même consultée pour certains trucs avant des hommes (je pense ici à T-Dog, Glenn, Jackson, Jake et même Ray)et voilà que la "vraie" la toute première femme badass du groupe fait son comeback. Il y aura forcément des petites flammèches, mais à mon avis, elles ne peuvent pas ne pas être complémentaires sur diverses choses selon les situations, alors il y aura probablement un peu de tout! Je n'aborde pas encore beaucoup Andrea et son retour 1 parce que toujours point de vues de Milie/Daryl, 2 parce que ce qui se passe ne laisse pas le temps de s'y attarder, mais je rassure tout le monde, Andrea n'est pas revenue juste pour dire qu'elle est revenue, elle aura son utilité et ses moments en temps opportuns.  
Malaise, malaise, malaise, on aime tant les malaises *0* Comme tu dis, Milie ne remet pas du tout son amour pour Daryl en question. Au contraire elle sait qu'elle l'aime, mais elle sait aussi qu'elle aimait Noah et que leur relation n'ayant pas pris fin parce qu'elle était terminée, voilà que le retour de Noah fait obligatoirement naître un "OMG il est pas mort! OMG qu'est-ce qu'il m'a manqué! OMG soudainement je me souviens pourquoi j'ai passé deux ans avec lui! OMG mais Daryl! OMG mais il s'est passé tellement de choses, je suis tellement différente, est-ce je ressens encore la même chose pour Noah, est-ce que c'est plus fort que ce que je ressens pour Daryl?" Bref oui, un sacré tourbillon d'émotions qu'elle n'avait vu venir du tout et qui n'affecterons pas qu'elle obligatoirement. Les hommes étant des hommes, ils sont plutôt territoriaux et comme Daryl l'a si bien exprimé dans le chap 18 : "ma femelle, c'est ma femelle, grrrrrr moi mâle viril avec poil sur le torse qui va casser ton nez si t'essaie de me la piquer" Seulement héhéhé, ça ne s'arrête pas là, même pas eu le temps de se pencher sur la question parce que points de vue pour la millième fois, mais et Noah?! Comment il se sent de retrouver sa super badass Milie qui est si débrouillarde et qu'il love depuis bien avant cette épidémie pour se rendre compte qu'il a été _remplacé_? Si vous pensez que j'ai laissé cette tierce partie de côté, détrompez-vous, elle arrivera à son heure elle aussi!  
Milie, Milie, Milie, Milie, Milie! Qu'est-ce que je l'aime et ouiiiii le fameux poids des autres! C'est bien connu, les gens plus faibles cherchent appuis chez les plus forts et au début de la fic Milie était tellement THE wonderwoman qui ne s'en laisse pas imposer et qui repousse tout pour continuer de rouler sa bosse qu'elle devait obligatoirement être un pilier de son ancien groupe. Le contraste entre un groupe plutôt "faible" constitué d'un banquier, de sa soeur très "_poulette_ aux mauvaises décisions qui fréquentait pas les bons types dans son autre vie" de sa petite fille et d'un clown qui sait pas changer un pneu crever et d'un groupe comme celui de la série où il y a des éléments faibles oui, mais aussi des éléments très forts en contre partie pour venir balancer, ça fait en sorte que dans ce second groupe, oui au début Milie prenait tout pour elle comme le passage avec Beth et Spencer, mais graduellement et à force d'encaisser les coups, elle a commencé à voir que les gens se soutenaient les uns les autres et qu'elle n'avait pas à être là pour tout le monde tout le temps et Daryl est devenu au final la seule personne pour qui elle ferait absolument tout. Alors maintenant que son ancien groupe est de retour et leurs habitudes aussi, voilà que Milie réalise que déjà avant d'être séparée d'eux, elle commençait à étouffer avec ce poids qu'ils lui imposaient. Ça va continuer de jouer sur Milie et sans nécessairement faire partie des prochains chapitres, ça aura son incidence plus tard!  
MERLE! Oui, il l'a craché sa pastille muhahaha et j'adore que t'adore le sens de l'honneur que j'ai voulu lui donner! XD Je redirai pas parce que déjà rep pour Boney, mais ouais, plus ça va avancer et plus on pourra rabouter les pièces du puzzle Merle et on finira par avoir le portrait complet de comment il a vécu sa dette VS son frère.  
Mes petits chéris! En fait, ces trois-là (plus ou moins, j'ai modifié Rebecca pour la cause) viennent d'une seconde idée de fic TWD que j'avais eu et au final, et vu l'ampleur qu'est en train de prendre celle-ci, j'ai décidé de les incorporer dans cette fic-ci puisque ce que je voulais traiter dans mon autre idée pouvait se faire ici alors, une pierre deux coups! Rebecca a en effet bien du potentiel qui tardera peut-être à être exploité, mais qui le sera lentement, mais sûrement (un peu comme Maggie qui se forge tout doucement un caractère plus combatif avec sa demande du chap 15 d'apprendre un peu l'autodéfense en même temps que Carl). Ma petite Talie *0* Les enfants en bas-âge et leur faculté d'être attachants, attendrissants, drôles et touchants de mille et une manières possibles! Entre Carl, plus vieux qui commence à vouloir faire ses preuves en tant que "membre utile" au groupe, ce petit côté innocent qu'il faut protégé du monde et qui ne peut pas se débrouiller tout seul va être bien intéressant à traiter avec Talie! Puis je lui réserve des relations bien spécifiques avec certains membres du groupe. Elle sera plutôt tertiaire comme personnage, mais apportera beaucoup à certains autres personnages et là est tout l'intérêt de l'avoir dans la fic!  
piwouhhh voilà, tu me l'as fait pondre mon roman, bravo! 2 reviews d'un coup, plus jamais hein, tu m'as fait doubler mon temps à mettre sur mon blabla d'avant chapitre è.é

Point de Suture : Muhahaha j'étais certaine que tu pensais à Elijah *0* Contente de t'avoir surprise à ce sujet, même que j'espérais que les gens tombent dans le panneau avec la fin du chap 17 :p  
Ouiiiiii le beau petit j't'aime! Le premier qu'il dit sans qu'elle ne lui ait dit en premier! Et il est précisément là pour montrer combien notre chasseur est désemparer et qu'il sait que Noah vient de chambouler les sentiments de Milie. Mais voilà, notre bonhomme est pas du genre super démonstratifs en mots et son je t'aime vient également dire "hey, je fais pas _juste_ t'aimer, t'es la fille que j'ai le plus aimé dans ma vie. Ça me foutrait par terre que tu me quittes, me fait pas ça bordel, pas après ce qu'on a partagé!" sans oublié tout le manque de confiance en lui qui s'était effacé avec l'affirmation de sa relation avec Milie. Bam, voilà qu'il revient d'un seul coup parce que "ohoh ce type-là est une menace sérieuse, Milie l'aimait bien, ça se voit que leur truc est pas fini de chez fini du coup est-ce qu'elle va me plaquer pour retourner avec lui? S'ils étaient arrivés dans le groupe ensemble, est-ce qu,elle aurait plaqué Noah pour moi ou alors elle s'est intéressé à moi juste parce que Noah était pas là et que le _poste_ de copain était vacant?" Pauvre petite bête oui!  
Merle! Je me passe de commentaire parce que j'ai déjà tout dis ce qu'il y avait à dire sur Merle dans les autres reps aux reviews ;)

Sur ce grand roman d'avant chapitre (la faute à Eponyme, pas la mienne **pointe un doigt accusateur et sans scrupule sur l'autre master-blablateuse-en-chef**) je vous souhaite encore et toujours une bonne lecture en espérant que la suite vous plaise tout autant que les précédents chapitres! Bisou tous et on devrait encore arriver à fournir un chapitre pour le week-end prochain, la Sainte inspiration Divine est avec moi depuis quelques jours! *0*

* * *

**Chapter 19 ;; Hello, goodbye**

Enfonçant la pelle profondément dans le gravier boueux, Daryl pouvait entendre le vent siffler de chaque côté de sa tête. Ce n'était pas un temps pour être dehors, mais avaient-ils seulement le choix? Les trois corps enroulés dans des draps blancs qui se trouvaient sur des brancards de l'infirmerie lui disaient que non. Ça ne faisait même pas une dizaine d'heures que ces gens étaient là que, déjà, certains étaient tombés. Le confort des matelas et la chaleur du semblant de foyer qu'ils avaient installé dans la salle commune peut-être. Ça leur avait donné envie de s'endormir sans lutter pour au final ne jamais se réveiller. Il en revenait maintenant à lui, Glenn, Anderson, et Jackson de creuser les tombes. Il y avait également l'ingénieur, Travis si Daryl avait bien compris lors des présentations plus formelles qui avaient eues lieu, et cet idiot en noir avec son collet blanc. Le révérend Gabriel Reynolds qui se tenait devant les défunts en train de leur offrir l'absolution ou un autre truc débile de type d'Église qui ne servait au final qu'à pas grand-chose. De l'avis du chasseur du moins. Hershel et Carol avaient eu une étincelle étrange d'espoir dans les yeux lorsqu'il s'était présenté. Comme si le fait de tomber sur un révérend dans ce foutoir prouvait irréfutablement que Dieu ne les avait pas abandonné malgré les épreuves. Du gros n'importe quoi, mais Daryl avait gardé cette pensée pour lui seul.  
Oh et il y avait l'autre gamin. Noah qu'il s'appelait. Daryl ne lui avait pas adressé un traitre mot depuis que ces gens étaient arrivés et même sans le lien qui unissait cet avorton à Milie, le chasseur n'était pas certain qu'il aurait été porté à fraterniser avec lui. Rien qu'à le voir remuer la terre de manière aussi peu efficace lui montrait qu'ils vivaient dans deux mondes complètement différents. Ce type n'avait apparemment jamais eu à soulever une pelle de toute sa vie – sauf peut-être dernièrement pour la brandir à la tête d'un rôdeur. Plus Daryl l'observait du coin de l'œil, plus il se demandait comment Milie avait fait pour fréquenter l'ex aspirant musicien. Ou alors comment elle faisait pour être avec lui en ce moment. L'un des deux ne devait pas cadrer avec elle. Forcément. Ils étaient tellement différents.

Ressentant une irrésistible envie d'aller se perdre en forêt pour chasser, Daryl leva les yeux sur la cime des arbres. Même s'il avait peu de chance de tomber sur quelque chose, peut-être croiserait-il un peu de chair en décomposition. Éclater une ou deux cervelles de mort-vivant serait un excellent moyen pour lui d'évacuer l'agacement et la colère qui le rongeaient depuis ce réveil en fanfare pendant la nuit.  
Mais Rick avait été formel. Aucune sortie à l'extérieur du périmètre clôturé de la prison aujourd'hui. Avec tous ces coups de feu durant la nuit, les environs allaient forcément regorger de plusieurs rôdeurs et c'était trop dangereux. Dommage. Daryl aurait adoré se défouler un peu à autre chose que creuser un trou pour des inconnus.

* * *

Milie bâilla, les larmes lui venant presque aux yeux tant elle était fatiguée. Même si après avoir installé leurs _invités_ dans la salle commune ils étaient retournés se coucher en repoussant à plus tard toutes les questions et autres choses à régler, elle n'avait pas été en mesure de se rendormir. Alors qu'elle n'y avait plus pensé depuis des mois, les souvenirs avaient choisi ce moment pour l'assaillir. Principalement des instants avec Noah, mais cette fissure dans son passé avait ouvert la trappe sur toutes ces choses qu'elle avait enfouies jusque là. En revoyant Noah, elle avait réalisé combien il lui avait manqué et de fil en aiguille, son père lui manquait encore plus. Ray et Noah avaient su lui revenir et une part d'elle souhaitait que son père soit le prochain à surgir. Pure fantaisie. Chimère idiote. Son père était mort, Ray le lui avait dit et il n'avait strictement aucune raison de mentir à ce sujet.  
Et il y avait eu Daryl. Il l'avait gardée serrée étroitement contre lui tout le reste de la nuit. Même lorsqu'elle avait cherché à mettre un peu d'espace entre eux parce qu'elle avait trop chaud. À chaque centimètre qu'elle pouvait mettre entre eux, il n'avait pas mis vingt secondes pour se rapprocher, réduisant ses tentatives à néant. Elle devinait la peur qui se cachait sous ce geste incontrôlé et qu'il n'avouerait sans doute jamais, mais elle préférait ne pas en parler avec lui. Pas tout de suite en tout cas. La surprise n'était pas encore dissipée et ses pensées tourbillonnaient encore dans sa tête sans arriver à se poser sur quelque chose de tangible. Cet état de fait ajouté au manque de sommeil, Milie devait subir un merveilleux mal de tête.

Cherchant à repousser au mieux les scénarios qui lui venaient en songeant à Daryl et Noah qui creusaient des tombes de concert, la jeune femme ramena les yeux sur le croquis qu'elle était en train de réaliser. Il s'agissait de Carl et Talie en train d'apprendre, ou plutôt essayer d'apprendre, les rudiments des échecs avec Hershel. Elle avait commencé ce dessin dans l'espoir d'arriver à se vider la tête, mais c'était peine perdue, elle était incapable de se concentrer.  
Une lourde et profonde quinte de toux vint à nouveau troubler le calme. Hershel quitta les enfants un moment et rejoignit Charlie que sa sœur aidait à se maintenir en position assise afin qu'il puisse respirer plus aisément. Tous les autres malades étaient morts. Charlie était le seul qui restait. Sans doute parce qu'il se refusait de partir. Il avait sa sœur, mais surtout, il avait sa fille. Quel père pouvait se laisser vaincre aussi facilement par une grippe et une fièvre en sachant que son enfant devrait errer dans ce monde sans parent?  
Rebecca posa un regard alarmé et désespéré sur elle. Milie tenta de lui offrir un sourire compatissant qui ne devait pas être très convaincant. Non seulement parce que le soutient aveugle n'avait jamais été son genre de trucs, mais aussi parce que la fatigue obstruait son visage.  
Carol arriva dans la pièce avec un plateau. Un bouillon chaud pour Charlie. Lori suivait derrière avec un autre. L'instinct maternel intensément développé de Carol l'avait tout de suite poussée à prendre soin des malades. Sans doute que ça lui donnait le sentiment de faire quelque chose de bien, de se rendre utile. Lori, quant à elle, vint s'arrêter devant Milie qui délaissa la scène pour la regarder.

« Faudrait aller porter ça à Merle » annonça la femme enceinte d'un ton qui laissait transparaitre la haine qu'elle éprouvait pour l'ancien drogué.

De ce que Milie savait, il n'avait rien mangé depuis la veille et l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé. Évidemment, avec Daryl dehors à creuser, on venait la voir elle et personne n'aurait l'idée de se proposer à la remplacer pour cette tâche. Soit ils avaient peur de Merle et de ce qu'il pourrait leur faire même en étant enfermé, soit ils ne voulaient pas le voir pour ne pas être tentés de le tuer! Elle-même n'était pas certaine d'en avoir envie, mais comme un millier de fois au par-avant il y avait la voix de sa conscience pour lui dire _c'est le frère de Daryl_. Ce frère qui lui avait finalement parlé. Elle ne savait pas encore la teneur de ses révélations, mais il avait parlé avec Daryl. C'était déjà ça.  
Pourtant, ça n'effaçait pas ce qu'il avait fait à Rick. Le shérif allait devoir prendre une décision à propos de ça. Une décision qui, craignait-elle, allait probablement ressembler aux propositions que s'était vu recevoir Spencer. Ils ne pouvaient pas se permettre d'agir différemment juste parce que c'était le frère de Daryl. Commencer à faire des exceptions conduirait leur groupe dans le chaos. Sans compter que leur nombre venait de s'agrandir encore. Il fallait demeurer intransigeant pour que tout excès de violence soit avorté dans l'œuf.

Observant un instant le plateau-repas sur lequel reposait le bol de bouillon fumant, Milie eut un soupir imperceptible, mais se leva tout de même du canapé, laissant son croquis sur le coussin à côté d'elle.

« Je peux venir? » demanda Talie en petite bête curieuse à souhait.  
« Non ma puce » répondit la jeune femme. « Je dois aller voir quelqu'un de pas très gentil. Je voudrais pas qu'il soit méchant avec toi. »

Elle ne voulait même pas imaginer la conduite de Merle devant une enfant de cinq ans. L'âge où les filtres de la bienséance et de la peur n'étaient pas encore tout à fait installés et son petit doigt lui disait que Merle ne serait pas du genre à modifier son comportement juste parce qu'il se trouvait face à une fillette.  
Ce rendant jusque dans l'aile des cellules sans forcément se presser, Milie apprécia ce petit moment de solitude. Entre Noah et Daryl, Charlie et les œillades criantes de désespoir de Rebecca, sans oublier ce fichu mal de tête, la demoiselle ressentait le besoin de s'isoler. Son temps de vagabondage en solitaire avec le chien toujours sans nom pour seul compagnon lui manqua soudainement. Personne à se soucier. Aucune préoccupation du genre _quoi faire avec un type instable qui veut trancher des mains pour se faire justice_. Pas besoin non plus de rester assise dans une pièce à regarder un homme lutter contre la maladie en se demandant si ça finirait par passer ou trépasser. Hershel lui avait donné des médicaments provenant de l'infirmerie, mais les autres en avaient eu aussi… et maintenant ils étaient allongés dehors à attendre d'avoir leur trou de creusé.  
Parfois, comme maintenant, Milie ressentait l'envie de courir. Comme si ses jambes qui la chatouillaient lui envoyaient le message qu'il était temps de filer. Laisser toutes ces choses compliquées derrière elle sans se retourner. Comme elle avait voulu le faire dès le début et comme elle aurait sans doute fait sans un certain chasseur pour l'attirer contre lui et oser lui dire qu'elle en valait la peine.

« Le service est pourri ici, j'avais demandé un steak bien saignant » s'amusa Merle de sa grosse voix râpeuse habituelle.  
« Navrée, on est en rupture de stock » répondit Milie du tac au tac, réalisant tout juste qu'elle était arrivée à destination. « Estimes-toi chanceux. Les gens là-haut ne semblaient pas d'avis que tu méritais de manger quoi que ce soit. »

Ce disant, elle passa lentement le plateau dans l'interstice prévu à cet effet à travers les barreaux. Merle s'empara du plateau de sa main et alla le poser sur le lit sans s'y asseoir. Il ne fit aucun geste vers la nourriture et, pourtant, il devait être affamé.

« Ça va être froid » ajouta-t-elle d'un ton calme presque sans émotion.  
« T'as fait un truc à mon p'tit frère. »

Milie fronça les sourcils, ne dissimulant aucunement sa surprise par ce radical changement de sujet.

« Quoi? »  
« J'sais pas quoi, mais quand j'lui ai parlé de toi, il a eu sa tête des mauvais jours. T'lui as fait un truc. »  
« C'est compliqué. »

Pourquoi diable se confiait-elle à lui? Aucune idée. Peut-être parce que Merle se souciait de son frère. Peut-être parce que, comme à ce moment là-bas où il lui avait demandé de prendre soin de Daryl, elle avait senti toute la considération qu'il avait pour lui même sans le montrer tout à fait.

« Y'a jamais rien de compliqué. Y'a l'option A et l'option B et faut choisir. »

Depuis quand cet homme jouait-il au philosophe? Au philosophe qui visait dans le mille d'ailleurs. Il venait de réduire le principal conflit de Milie à sa plus simple expression. Daryl ou Noah. Point final. Mais dans cette optique, il y avait eu aider Daryl ou ne pas l'aider. La curiosité de Milie revint au galop.

« Pourquoi t'as rien fait pour aider Daryl alors? »  
« Parce que j'ai choisi l'autre option. »  
« Elle est où ta main? »

Bouche ouverte, ce n'était pas sa voix qui était sortie. Plutôt celle d'une enfant qui avait posé une toute autre question que celle qu'elle s'apprêtait à formuler. Tournant la tête vers la source de cette petite voix flutée, Milie soupira en constatant que Talie lui avait désobéie et l'avait suivie. Comment avait-elle fait pour se faufiler sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, sans que les sens de la jeune femme ne l'alertent? Mystère. Les enfants avaient parfois ce don de disparaitre de la vision des adultes sans qu'on ne s'explique comment.

« Est-ce que les monstres l'on mangée? »

S'approchant toujours, sa petite tête interrogatrice sur le côté, Talie s'arrêta à côté de Milie, empoignant un bout de son jeans trop grand de sa main.

« Il va devenir un monstre, c'est pour ça qu'il est là-dans? »  
« Non ma puce. Je t'avais dis de pas venir ici. »  
« Mais elle est où sa main? Il l'a perdue? »  
« Si tu continues de poser des questions débiles, je vais piquer ta main pour remplacer la mienne. Dégage microbe! »

Milie n'eut aucun mal à comprendre la colère de Merle. S'amputer la main avait dû être une épreuve incroyablement difficile et elle ne voulait même pas songer à combien devait être fort le caractère de cet homme-là. Mais comprendre ne voulait pas dire qu'elle ne lui reprochait pas son attitude avec Talie qu'elle avait gentiment poussé en direction opposée du motard. La petite s'était cachée le visage dans ses jambes, terrifiée à l'idée de se faire voler sa main.

« Aller vient Talie, je t'avais dis qu'il était pas gentil. »  
« Il va prendre ma main? »  
« Bien sûr que non voyons, elle est trop petite pour lui. »  
« J'ai peur Milie. »

_Je t'avais dis pourtant de ne pas me suivre_. La jeune femme ravala la phrase moralisatrice qui lui brûlait les lèvres et se pencha pour cueillir la petite dans ses bras. Elle n'avait aucune envie de partir, voulant enfin faire cracher le morceau à Merle, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait vraiment le choix.

* * *

Tirant l'un des corps sans grand ménagement jusque dans le trou qu'il venait de finir, Daryl le relâcha toujours sans la moindre délicatesse avant de sortir de la tombe. Ses manières ne passèrent pas inaperçues. Travis et Noah étaient visiblement outrés, mais ce n'était rien comparé à l'homme de Dieu avec sa bible et son crucifix.

« Ait un peu plus de respect pour les morts mon fils! »  
« Ils sont morts. Ils s'en fichent. Et j'suis pas vot'e fils » assura le chasseur qui avait surtout envie d'en finir au plus vite avec ça.  
« Quand toi-même tu rejoindras notre Seigneur, je crois que tu apprécieras que l'on prenne soin de ton voyage jusqu'au Paradis. »  
« J'crois pas remplir les critères pour rentrer dans vot'e paradis. Du coup pour gagner du temps, quand j'crèverai, juste une balle dans la tête pour pas revenir en mort-vivant, ça sera suffisant. »

Un signe de croix et une prière murmurée entre ses lèvres n'allaient probablement pas aider le révérend à se sentir mieux devant cette infamie, mais Daryl s'en fichait totalement. Il voulait juste en finir avec ça et aller voir Rick. Il fallait qu'ils parlent de Merle. Pas que le chasseur avait spécialement envie d'évoquer son grand frère, mais il préférait le faire maintenant que laisser trainer en longueur.  
Reprenant sa pelle plantée pas bien loin du bord du trou, voilà qu'il devait maintenant se taper le procéder inverse pour enterrer ce mort. Il faisait plutôt froid. Personne n'était sorti pour dire au revoir à ces morts. C'était en partie ce pourquoi Daryl n'avait pas été des plus délicats dans sa manière de faire. Pour que personne ne prenne la peine de mettre le nez dehors, c'était que ce type ne manquerait pas à grand monde. Peut-être que les seules personnes à qui il aurait manqué étaient celles que les autres étaient en train de mettre en terre à leur tour. Daryl ne voulait même pas le savoir. Il avait suffisamment de choses en tête, il jugeait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de se tracasser avec ces trucs qui ne le concernaient pas.

Ramenant la terre humide sur le corps, pelletée après pelletée, l'esprit du chasseur se laissa rapidement emporter par cette conversation qu'il allait obligatoirement avoir avec Rick à propos de son frère. Une partie de lui voulait plaider en sa faveur. Rappeler au shérif ce par quoi Merle avait dû passer à cause de ces fichues menottes pour rester en vie. Une autre part disait que ce n'était pas de la faute de Rick. Il avait fait ce qu'il fallait pour maîtriser Merle qui était dans l'une de ses phases psychotiques de satané drogué. Ce qui s'était passé après, ça n'avait pas été du ressort de l'homme de loi qui était ensuite retourné à Atlanta pour corriger son erreur au mieux. Mais Merle y avait perdu une main. Il se l'était amputé lui-même nom de dieu! C'était normal d'être en colère. Normal de chercher vengeance.  
Normal oui, mais ils ne pouvaient pas l'accepter. Impossible. Ils ne l'avaient pas fait avant et Daryl n'avait pas le droit d'implorer le pardon pour son frère. Pas dans l'état actuel des choses. Chaque menace, quelle qu'elle soit, devait être éliminée sur le champ. Il y avait déjà tellement de dangers, tellement d'imprévus. Non, Daryl n'avait pas le droit de demander une exception pour Merle. Et puis même avec cette putain de dette à l'autre type… il l'avait abandonné. Il l'avait regardé se faire torturer. Milie avait été agressée. Elle avait voulu se suicider. Il avait failli la perdre de trop près, parce que son frère n'avait pas fait la seule minable petite chose qu'il lui avait demandée. C'était mal de vouloir qu'il paie pour ça, inutile de le faire remarquer, Daryl le savait. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y penser. Cette histoire de dette, il pouvait comprendre. Ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il pardonnait son frère pour son inaction. Trop de choses auraient pu être évitées. Il l'avait prévenu que l'autre allait lui faire du mal. Merle aurait dû voir combien Milie était importante pour lui, combien il _devait_ la sauver. Mais non. Il n'avait rien fait et, une fois de plus, Daryl avait foiré. Parce que Merle avait une dette envers un type que le chasseur aurait éviscéré de ses mains.

Accélérant ses gestes, Daryl visait l'épuisement moral par l'épuisement physique. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser à ça. Il fallait qu'il arrête de penser tout court. Parce que lorsque ce n'était pas ça, c'était l'autre nabot et Milie. Milie, indirectement reliée à chacune de ses pensées… Ouais, si le cas de Merle pouvait se régler, ce serait déjà ça de moins à venir lui marteler le crâne.

* * *

Par la large fenêtre de la salle commune, Milie pouvait voir les voir achever de reboucher les tombes. Elle vit le révérend faire son signe de croix devant chacun des amoncellements de terre alignés près de celui qu'ils avaient fait pour Marshall. Elle se demanda si ça avait vraiment une incidence sur le repos éternel de ces gens et l'instant suivant elle se détacha de la fenêtre pour retourner s'asseoir dans le canapé entre Maggie qui lisait et Rebecca qui profitait que son frère soit assoupi pour se reposer elle aussi. Un peu plus loin, Carol avait ramassé plusieurs morceaux de tissus au hasard et s'était assise avec Talie, cherchant apparemment à lui confectionner une poupée de chiffon.  
Dans un coin, Rick discutait à voix basse avec Hershel et Ray. L'air profondément sérieux du shérif ne signifiait qu'une chose. Ils étaient en train de parler de Merle. Milie pouvait le deviner sans trop craindre de se tromper à la façon que Rick avait de frotter son poignet bandé. Elle se demanda si Rick allait demander son avis à Daryl cette fois-ci avant de trancher sur sa décision. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait réellement le choix. Merle était dangereux et une personne dangereuse ne pouvait rester avec eux. Il allait devoir partir ou mourir. Peut-être même qu'il n'aurait pas le choix. Il en savait trop sur la prison. À quoi bon disserter sur la question. C'était comme pour Spencer. Il n'y avait pas trente-six options sur quoi faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas garder Merle enfermé indéfiniment et le libérer parmi eux c'était prendre le risque qu'il attaque encore Rick ou n'importe qui d'autre.  
Andrea pénétra dans la pièce et alla directement rejoindre les deux hommes pour se mêler à leur discussion comme si elle avait quelque chose à y voir. D'après ce que Milie savait, la blonde avait connu Merle avant qu'il ne soit séparé du reste de leur groupe d'origine. Cependant, elle ne voyait pas trop en quoi son intervention viendrait changer quelque chose ou pourquoi même elle voulait se mêler de cette histoire, mais ce dernier élément venait sûrement du fait que Milie ne voulait surtout plus s'impliquer dans quoi que ce soit.

Elle était lasse de tout ça. Depuis qu'elle avait eu cette envie de courir, elle ne faisait que s'imaginer seule sur la route. Chacun de ses pas mettant toujours plus de distance entre elle et ces mille et une choses qui la tourmentaient. C'était égoïste, clairement égoïste. Elle en était parfaitement consciente, mais ça ne réfrénait pas pour autant son envie. C'était comme avec les rôdeurs. Il suffisait de courir plus vite qu'eux. Ne pas se laisser atteindre.  
La fuite. Purement et simplement. La douce et si attirante fuite. Un chemin si facile à embrasser et empli de promesses. Il n'y avait pas la promesse d'un endroit où s'abriter, d'un endroit où elle serait en sécurité. Aucune promesse d'eau, de nourriture, de vêtements chauds, d'armes, rien de tout ça. Mais la promesse de n'avoir rien avec soi était bien là. Rien pour vous emmêler les méninges. Rien à ne se soucier qui dépendait de quelqu'un d'autre que soi-même. Pas de sentiments incertains. Pas de doute. Pas de dispute, de froid qui n'en finassaient plus de durer. Pas d'obligation envers quiconque sinon soi-même.  
Oh oui, elle avait tant envie de le faire. Se lever, inventer une excuse pour s'en aller sans alarmer personne et filer à l'anglaise. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Pour une seule raison…

* * *

Entrant dans la salle commune, sentant la sueur fraîche de son effort physique lui couler le long de la colonne vertébrale, Daryl croisa le regard de Milie. Elle avait une expression étrange qui ne dura pas, effacée par le sourire qu'elle lui glissa. Il ne lui rendit qu'à moitié comme il en avait l'habitude. Les vrais, les francs sourires qu'il lui donnait sans retenue, c'était seulement lorsqu'ils étaient que tous les deux.  
Le chasseur demeura suspendu dans le regard de sa belle encore quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers Rick qui se trouvait dans un coin avec Hershel, Alvarez et Andrea. Ce qu'Andrea faisait là, Daryl ne le savait pas et ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment. Il voulait régler le cas de Merle une fois pour toute, qu'une chose lui sorte au moins de la tête. Hershel était le sage doyen qui faisait office de conscience et Daryl avait pris l'habitude d'échanger sur les idées avec Rick et lui. Alvarez par contre, il s'était taillé sa propre place dans cette sorte de hiérarchie. Ce n'était pas comme si le chasseur avait quelque chose à reprocher à chacune des choses qu'il disait, mais le gars l'avait quand même laissé seul au milieu de rôdeurs. Il estimait avoir de quoi être un poil rancunier et méfiant envers ses opinions.

« Tu me connais Rick, j'ai aucune envie d'être de corvée de lavage ou de cuisine » disait Andrea quand Daryl les eu rejoint.  
« Très bien, je verrai pour t'ajouter à l'horaire des tours de surveillance » céda le shérif. « T'iras avec Ray quand ce sera son tour et il te fera un topo de ce qu'on a mis au point. »

La blonde sourit, sûrement très contente d'éviter les corvées de _filles_. Il s'en fichait bien aussi. Tout ce que ça voulait dire, c'était qu'il aurait plus de temps entre ses quarts de surveillance pour aller à la chasse et ce n'était pas plus mal. Le temps pouvait être très long et très chiant là-haut. Par contre, la petite aventure de cette nuit avait montré que c'était préférable d'avoir un observateur en permanence. C'était impossible de prévoir quand quelque chose allait finir par leur tomber dessus.

« C'est terminé? » s'enquit ensuite l'homme de lois en se tournant vers Daryl.

Celui-ci hocha d'abord la tête sans rien dire. Il se passa l'avant-bras sur le front pour achever d'en chasser la sueur avant de réajuster son arbalète sur son épaule.

« Serait bien aussi si tu disais à l'autre collet blanc de foutre la paix à ceux que ses _bonnes paroles_ intéressent pas. »  
« Hum oui, ok, je lui parlerai » assura Rick un peu surpris par la requête.

Un silence vint se poser au milieu de la petite assemblée. Daryl se racla maladroitement la gorge. Il voulait parler de Merle, mais pas forcément comme ça. Pas avec Andrea qui n'était même pas là au moment des derniers faits. Pas avec Ray et Hershel qui ne savaient pas l'histoire en totalité non plus. Histoire que Daryl ne voulait pas évoquer. Il voulait juste savoir une chose. Ce qu'ils allaient faire de Merle.  
Les autres attendaient visiblement une suite à cet éclaircissement de gorge et le chasseur posa les yeux sur le sol. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une main se glisser entre son côté et son bras. Il sentit des doigts sur son avant-bras et il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Milie. Ses yeux quittèrent le sol pour se poser sur elle. Elle savait ce qu'il voulait faire. Comment elle le savait? De la même manière que lui l'avait comprise à l'instant même. Elle le savait, c'est tout.

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec Merle? » demanda finalement le chasseur.

Ce fut au tour des autres de dévier le regard. Spécialement Rick. Que Daryl pose la question avait dû le bousculer. Normal. Il connaissait suffisamment le shérif pour savoir que celui-ci n'avait aucune envie de condamner son frère à mort ne serait-ce que pour la seule raison qu'il s'agissait de son frère. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Ils en avaient été témoins pour la plus part avec Spencer et bien avant ça avec Randall. Enlever la vie, même d'un homme qui pouvait leur faire du tord, n'était pas une maigre affaire pour Rick. Qu'il s'agisse d'un pur inconnu comme Randall ou d'une vague connaissance comme l'était Spencer et comme l'était à présent Merle, ça ne faisait pas de différence. Cet homme là détestait enlever la vie, peu importe laquelle.

« Il est dangereux Daryl » commença Alvarez.  
« J'sais. C'mon frère, je le connais, j'suis pas con. »

Son regard bleu glissa de l'hispanique à Rick pour souligner que, de toute manière, ce que le lieutenant en pensait ne lui importait pas. Il voulait une réponse et d'une seule personne. Celle du chef. Celle de Rick.  
Il sentit les doigts de Milie se resserrer autour de son bras ce qui l'incita à inspirer. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son calme. Il ne voulait pas partir en guerre pour sauver Merle non plus. Il voulait juste savoir pour pouvoir arrêter d'y penser. Ce n'était pas tant demander.

« Il peut pas rester avec nous » décréta le shérif. « On savait déjà que c'était un risque au début, mais là c'est clair. Il veut juste se venger de ce qui c'est passé. Et il va vouloir recommencer dès qu'il aura une chance. »

Daryl appuya les dires de Rick d'un signe de tête. Il avait bien compris comment fonctionnait Merle même en ne l'ayant pas vraiment connu.  
Sans rien ajouter, le chasseur se dégagea lentement de Milie avant de filer vers la sortie. Il fallait qu'il se soustraie au regard empli de pitié de ces gens. Pauvre Daryl. Son frère à peine retrouvé cherchait à tuer Rick du coup il fallait s'en débarrasser comme on piétine une araignée indésirable.

« Daryl. »

Il n'avait pas fait dix pas vers le toit – malgré le vent désagréable de tout à l'heure, il avait soudainement besoin d'un bol d'air frais – que la voix de Milie l'avait arrêté dans ses mouvements. Elle vint le rejoindre, se postant devant lui. Il y avait un soupçon de pitié dans son regard, mais il y voyait surtout de l'inquiétude pour lui.

« Je suis navrée. »  
« … Ouais, moi aussi. »

Elle vint enrouler ses bras autour de son cou et Daryl plongea se nicher dans le sien qui sentait bon le bien être. Le paradis dont parlait le révérend Reynolds, sans doute qu'il n'y avait pas droit, mais son paradis à lui était juste là.  
Compliquer les choses avec des mots étant pratiquement interdit entre eux, la jeune femme ne dit plus rien, se contenant de le serrer dans une étreinte qui ne servait pas à grand-chose dans les faits, mais qui faisait du bien quand même. Ils demeurèrent ainsi dans le silence pendant de longues minutes. Au moins deux ou trois où Daryl chassait la moindre parcelle de pensée en respirant profondément cette femme qui était tout pour lui.

« Tu vas aller le voir? » demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment en s'écartant un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder.  
« J'sais pas. »

En sachant que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il le verrait, il n'était pas certain d'en avoir envie. Que pourraient-ils bien se dire de toute manière? Rien de ce qui en ressortirait ferait en sorte que son frère reste là parmi eux. Ça ne servait à rien et ce qui ne servait à rien ne valait pas la peine d'être fait. C'était plutôt ironique que ce soit Merle qui lui ait inculqué ce précepte.  
Milie lui glissa un sourire désolé en venant lui caresser la ligne qui traçait sa mâchoire. Il ferma les yeux sous le geste tendre. Il ne voulait pas de ce sourire impuissant, mais la sentir avec lui, ça lui faisait du bien.  
Il l'embrassa. De façon plus désespérée qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Son frère allait se faire jeter dehors. Peut-être même qu'il allait choisir le pistolet, comme Spencer avait fait. Son frère allait assurément y rester, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Son frère qui l'avait élevé. Qui lui avait montré ce qu'était un homme. Qui avait été la seule personne réellement présente dans sa vie jusqu'à il n'y avait pas un an.  
Il ne savait pas comment le sortir de cette putain de cellule en lui évitant ce qui l'attendait. Une partie de lui le voulait tellement. Et l'autre lui disait que ce n'était que justice. Il avait – un peu indirectement, mais tout de même – livré Milie à Elijah. Si Merle avait préféré choisir sa dette à son frère, Daryl avait envie de dire que ce n'était que justice de choisir l'amour à son frère.

Argh, il avait envie de se taper la tête sur les murs jusqu'à ce que l'une de ces deux voix se taise pour laisser remporter l'autre. Au lieu de ça, il embrassait Milie avec cette espèce d'urgence sans pouvoir se contrôler. Il avait besoin de sentir qu'elle était là. Qu'elle, au moins, resterait à ses côtés. Qu'elle ne l'abandonnerait pas. Qu'elle le choisirait toujours, peu importe ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté de la balance.  
Lui resterait-il au moins Milie à la fin? Ou est-ce qu'elle allait le planter là pour se remettre avec ce type qui avait son âge, qui savait faire des blagues et sourire et être charmant et s'occuper des enfants et tous ces autres trucs que lui ne savait pas faire? Il fallait qu'il soit sûr. Il ne voulait pas la choisir elle, perdre son frère et la perdre à son tour. Perdre son frère, ça n'en valait la peine que si elle restait avec lui.

« Hey doucement » fit-elle en se détachant de ses lèvres, le souffle court. « Ça va, d'accord. Je suis là, avec toi. »

L'étau qui lui serrait l'estomac se relâcha un peu tandis qu'elle se blottissait dans ses bras.

* * *

La réponse lui était apparue dans une illumination subite. Deux choix, une seule possibilité et elle favorisait Daryl. Dans cet univers, elle était avec lui. Dans cet univers, il avait besoin d'elle autant qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Ils étaient faits pour y être ensemble. Avec lui, elle n'avait pas besoin d'inventer des paroles d'espoir pour faire bonne figure. Elle n'avait pas besoin de croire en l'incroyable et avancer en aveugle vers une utopie. Le monde comme avant n'existait plus et ne reviendrait pas de sitôt. Elle avait fait le choix d'évoluer dans ce monde comme il était et elle avait trouvé des gens qui avaient également choisi d'y vivre sans uniquement y survivre. Noah, Rebecca, Charlie. Ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Ils croyaient encore que les choses pouvaient revenir à la _normale_. C'était en partie ce qui l'avait dégoûtée des gens. Ce qui l'avait poussée à demeurer seule. Le reste, elle le devait à des hommes comme Mark, comme Spencer et comme Elijah, mais il n'y avait pas eu que ça.  
Daryl, ces gens qu'elle avait trouvés avec lui, ils n'étaient pas comme ça. Ils cherchaient l'espoir tangible. Le but qui pouvait être atteint. Il était trop tard pour revenir en arrière. Option A ou option B. Noah appartenait au passé et Daryl au présent.  
Daryl qui la serra fort après ça. Elle pouvait imaginer les doutes qui l'avaient torturé. Son manque de confiance chronique avait dû se voir cruellement réveillé cette nuit. Mais elle avait fait son choix. Merle avait raison. Deux options, une seule possibilité. Rien de plus compliqué.

« Charlie. Charlie! »

Le cri de Rebecca la fit sortir des bras du chasseur et ils retournèrent rapidement à la salle commune. Sans arriver à franchir la porte, Milie resta dans le cadre. Rebecca était penchée sur son frère et le remuait avec force, répétant son nom encore et encore. Plus sa voix montait dans les décibels, plus Talie fondait en larmes. Carol prit la petite dans ses bras, la mettant dos au désastre que personne n'osait énoncer, mais que tout le monde dans la pièce devinait. Comme les trois autres, Charlie était parti. Il ne restait plus qu'à espéré que ce soit vraiment pour un monde meilleur.  
Andrea alla saisir Rebecca par les épaules pour qu'elle arrête de remuer inutilement son frère et la rouquine se jeta dans les bras de la blonde en pleurant. Hershel s'approcha, question de vérifier si le mort était réellement mort et le révérend vint se pencher sur le défunt, commençant à lui administrer les derniers sacrements.  
C'était pour ça que Milie était fatiguée d'espérer. Parce qu'il n'y avait que trop rarement d'espoir, mais c'était comme si les gens ne voulaient pas se résoudre à accepter la réalité sans chercher à croire en quelque chose de meilleur. Se bourrer la tête d'illusion, ça ne rendait la chute que plus douloureuse.  
Sentant de la peau chaude et un peu râpeuse dans son cou, Milie tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de Daryl qui lui massa la nuque de quelques gestes en signe de soutien. Mais la jeune femme n'était pas triste pour Charlie. Son combat était terminé. L'émotion qui lui bloquait dans la gorge, c'était la peine de Rebecca. C'était d'entendre Talie pleurer dans les bras de Carol. C'était de voir combien l'absence de Charlie allait leur être cruelle. C'était sur lui qu'elles se reposaient aveuglément. Vers qui allaient-elles se tourner maintenant qu'il n'était plus là? Talie était trop jeune. Rebecca, de ce qu'elle avait compris du temps où elle était encore avec eux, avait toujours compté sur son frère pour rattraper ses bêtises et plus récemment pour lui dire quoi faire.

Noah s'était rapproché de Talie, lui caressant sa petite tête, et tout de suite l'enfant voulu aller dans ses bras. Rien de plus normal, Carol était encore une étrangère pour elle, alors que Noah faisait partie de sa vie depuis des mois maintenant.  
Lentement, sans aucune envie de le faire, Rick s'avança vers le cadavre en dégainant le pistolet qu'il avait à la ceinture de sa main valide. Les pleurs de Rebecca redoublèrent, comme si ce geste lui faisait réellement prendre conscience que son frère était bel et bien mort, et le révérend se redressa pour se mettre entre le shérif et le corps de Charlie tandis qu'Hershel ne faisait que s'en écarter.

« Vous ne pensez pas que vous pourriez attendre que la famille ait fait ses adieux? »  
« Trop risqué » refusa Rick. « Ils auront tout le temps après. »

Ils ne savaient pas exactement depuis combien de temps Charlie était mort. Ils ne savaient pas non plus quand, précisément, il allait _revenir_. Rick avait raison. Ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque. Imaginez si la chose se produisait pendant que Talie se penchait une dernière fois sur son père. Milie ne voulait surtout pas se le figurer et, au moment où Rick leva le canon de son arme en direction du crâne du défunt, elle détourna la tête. Le coup de feu la fit même sursauter, comme plusieurs autres, et Talie pleura encore plus fort. Noah la berça doucement, murmurant des choses à son oreille pour la consoler même s'il devait se douter que ça ne changerait rien à la peine de l'enfant.  
Il la tenait d'ailleurs encore dans ses bras lorsque, dans la cour, T-Dog – qui venait de se faire relever de son quart par Jackson – et Anderson déposaient le corps au fond de son trou. Il n'y avait que peu de personnes dehors. Andrea supportait Rebecca, un bras autour de ses épaules. Travis attendait près du trou avec une pelle, prêt à recouvrir le mort. Il y avait bien sûr Noah, tenant Talie dans ses bras, le révérend qui procédait au monologue ecclésiastique de circonstance, puis elle-même. Elle n'avait pas vraiment parlé avec Charlie depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, mais elle l'avait tout de même connu.  
Se rapprochant, sans réellement en être consciente, de Noah et Talie, Milie ressentit à nouveau cette fatigue lasse l'envahir et posa sa tête contre le biceps de l'ancien musicien. Ça lui fit du bien de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un avec qui elle avait plus de bons souvenirs que de mauvais. Son regard rencontra alors celui, baignant de grosses larmes, de Talie qui s'était quelque peu penchée dans les bras de Noah pour pouvoir avoir ce contact visuel.

« Est-ce que papa va revenir en monstre? » demanda la petite avec une profonde tristesse mélangée à la terreur.  
« Non ma belle » assura Milie d'une voix douce. « Ton papa est parti là où les monstres peuvent pas l'attraper. »

* * *

De la fenêtre, Daryl ravala le grognement qui menaçait de sortir de sa gorge. Voir Milie se rapprocher de l'autre nabot, poser la tête sur son épaule et dire il ne savait quoi à la petite fille, ça lui offrait un portrait qu'il n'avait pas envie de voir. Un peu comme la vision de ce qu'aurait été Milie si l'épidémie n'avait pas eu lieu. Avec ce type. Avec un enfant. Cette image n'avait pas l'air de faire tellement tâche, si ce n'était l'âge de la gamine comparé à celui des deux ex-étudiants. Il détestait ça et la roue qui tourna le fit indubitablement se détester de détester ça. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était là, avec lui. Il n'avait pas le droit de ressentir cette jalousie qui lui tordait l'estomac. Mais, bien sûr, ça ne l'empêchait pas de la ressentir quand même!  
Détournant les yeux de la fenêtre, quittant jusqu'à la pièce, le chasseur se dirigea vers le toit. Il avait toujours besoin d'air frais. Il voulait que le cas de Merle se règle tout de suite pour que ça puisse libérer son esprit. Il voulait que Milie arrête d'avoir des contacts de ce genre avec Noah. Non… il voulait que ça ne l'affecte plus autant alors que ce n'était rien. Parce que ce n'était rien, pas vrai? Elle lui avait dit qu'elle restait avec lui. Milie n'était pas du genre à mentir juste pour faire joli. Il voulait aussi que la prison devienne invisible. Que les gens arrêtent d'y débouler tous les deux ou trois mois avec la mort aux trousses. C'était leur refuge. Leur maison. Chaque fois que de nouvelles personnes arrivaient, il avait l'impression que l'endroit leur appartenait soudainement un peu moins. Ce n'était pas juste. Cette prison était la leur. Ils avaient risqué leurs vies pour pouvoir s'y établir et chaque fois qu'ils en quittaient la sécurité, c'était pour améliorer leurs conditions de vie comme ils le pouvaient. De nouveaux gens, c'était plus de bouches à nourrir, plus de variables imprévisibles, plus de drames aussi. C'était plus d'un tas de choses négatives.

Poussant la porte du toit, prenant une profonde inspiration qui lui rafraichit instantanément les poumons, Daryl savait bien que tous ses désirs ne pouvaient se réaliser. Même avec son frère mort, il avait le sentiment que le cas de Merle ne serait pas tout à fait régler. Même avec une volonté de fer, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire taire cette stupide jalousie. Et même avec toute la cruauté du monde, il ne pouvait renvoyer ces gens d'où ils venaient, les autres ne le laisseraient jamais faire de toute façon.  
Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas là tout de suite pour une clope! Ça faisait des siècles qu'il n'avait pas croisé l'ombre d'un peu de nicotine et ce manque lui revenait d'un coup. Fumer l'avait toujours aidé à se calmer les nerfs, mais, comme tout le reste, les cigarettes étaient devenues une denrée rare.

Voyant soudainement le chien débarquer pour venir s'asseoir sur ses pieds en quête d'une caresse ou deux, le chasseur fronça les sourcils. Le chien ne l'avait pas suivi et il avait entendu la porte se refermer derrière lui.  
Pourtant, il ne tarda pas à connaître la réponse à son interrogation – à savoir comment l'animal était arrivé là – en voyant Rick pénétrer son champ de vision. Depuis qu'il avait été attaqué par Merle et qu'il était revenu de l'infirmerie, c'était comme si le berger s'était donné pour mission de le protéger puisqu'il suivait chacun de ses déplacements.  
Daryl ne dit rien, passant une main sur le crâne de l'animal pour lui gratter le derrière d'une oreille. Il n'avait pas besoin de demander, il savait déjà ce que Rick venait faire là.

« Merle va chercher à revenir si on le laisse partir » fit le shérif pour rompre le silence pesant au bout d'un petit moment.  
« Ouais. »

Le dire lui donnait l'impression de trahir son sang et il en avait jusqu'à un arrière-goût désagréable en bouche. Quelque chose en lui était en train de lui hurler de réagir, de dire à Rick qu'il allait s'en occuper. Qu'il parlerait à Merle et que celui-ci finirait par comprendre, aussi crétin pouvait-il être par moment. Mais Daryl n'était pas complètement marteau. Pendant que la fraternité voulait tout faire pour sauver Merle, la sagesse lui assurait que c'était peine perdue. Merle n'écouterait pas. Il avait toujours fait la sourde oreille et la menace de mort qui planait sur sa tête n'y changerait rien. Il voulait se venger de Rick, de T-Dog et, le connaissant, il devait sûrement avoir la haine envers tous les autres. Juste parce qu'ils avaient accueilli le flic qui l'avait menotté sur ce maudit toit sans le punir pour ce qu'il avait fait. Merle n'était pas un saint, tout le monde était d'accord là-dessus, mais il avait aidé à l'apport en nourriture. Il avait aidé à la protection du camp. Et comment on le remerciait? En faisant entrer le type qui l'avait forcé à s'amputer la main dans la bande les bras grands ouverts! Oui, il y avait de quoi avoir la haine, d'autant plus que c'était un sentiment qui ne nécessitait pas de grand-chose pour être alimenté avec l'aîné Dixon.

« Je sais que c'est ton frère » poursuivit Rick de plus en plus mal à l'aise.  
« J'le sais aussi » coupa Daryl.

C'était bien là le problème. Un autre type que Merle, le chasseur aurait même proposé de lui mettre lui-même une balle dans la tête pour passer à autre chose si l'abattre causait un cas de conscience à Rick. Mais il avait fallu que ce soit Merle. Son frère. Son putain de frère qui était non seulement son frère, mais son mentor. Son putain de frère qui était aussi un danger public… qui ne l'avait pas aidé.

« Je veux que tu saches que… »  
« C'pas la peine » interrompit encore une fois Daryl en fourrant ses mains dans ses poches au grand dam de l'animal qu'il était en train de câliner.

Les mots. Il ne voulait pas les entendre. Pas d'excuse. Pas de pitié. Il ne voulait rien de tout ça. Il voulait juste que ça finisse pour pouvoir mettre ça derrière lui.

Et il aurait bientôt le loisir de le faire. Malgré la perte toute fraiche de Charlie, Rick avait décidé que, puisque tout était dit, ils allaient s'occuper de l'affaire Merle tout de suite. Qui pouvait savoir quelle merde allait encore leur tomber dessus s'ils attendaient?  
Cerné de sa cellule jusque dans la cour, Merle se trouvait face aux canons d'Alvarez, Anderson, T-Dog et même Andrea. Ensuite, il y avait Rick, qui avait été le juge, et serait maintenant le bourreau. Daryl suivait derrière le peloton, la tête basse. Ne pas réfléchir. Ne surtout rien faire de stupide. Comme sortir son flingue et le coller sur la tempe du shérif pour qu'ils laissent partir son frère. Ça ne lui était encore jamais venu à l'esprit, mais maintenant qu'il suivait l'homme de loi à moins d'un mètre derrière lui, il savait que ce serait une chose incroyablement facile à faire. D'autant plus que Rick n'avait aucune raison de se méfier de Daryl depuis des mois. Il savait qu'il avait sa confiance. Il l'aurait par surprise. Et ensuite il foutrait le camp de là avec son frère, sa seule famille. Sauf que Merle n'était plus le seul qui comptait désormais…  
Milie se trouvait à ses côtés, un demi pas décalée sur lui. Elle avait dit qu'elle restait avec lui. Elle tenait sa promesse jusqu'au bout. Il aurait pu profiter de cette sensation chaleureuse que ça lui procurait, si seulement il n'y avait pas eu Noah tout au bout de la colonne avec le fichu homme de Dieu. Ce que le nabot faisait là, il n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée. Le révérend, en revanche, ses intentions étaient difficiles à ne pas voir.

« C'est de la folie! Vous allez tuer un homme! Vous rendez-vous seulement compte de la gravité d'un tel acte?! »  
« Il ne nous laisse pas le choix » répondit Rick, concentré sur ce qu'il allait bientôt faire.

Le sous-entendu était facile à comprendre pour la moitié d'entre eux. Ils avaient laissé une chance à Merle. Même en sachant qu'ils courraient de gros risques de se retrouver avec un fou violent en quête de vengeance, ils lui avaient laissé une chance. Ça, Daryl ne pouvait pas le leur enlever. Merle avait gâché ça tout seul. N'empêche qu'il était rendu loin le temps où Rick proclamait à droite à gauche qu'on ne tuait pas les vivants…

« Il n'y a que Dieu pour décider de qui doit vivre et mourir. »

Merle lui-même eu un bouffement jaune à cette tentative de faire changer Rick d'avis.

« Ton Dieu a un putain de sens de l'humour ces temps-ci! »

Faire le gros con même face à sa propre exécution, tout à fait Merle. Daryl en eut même l'ébauche d'un sourire. Hors de question de laisser transparaitre la moindre petite parcelle de frayeur. Ça serait leur donner raison. Ça serait montré qu'il _regrette_ son geste. Et Merle ne regrettait jamais rien. Il assumait tout ce qu'il faisait, qu'il s'agisse de se gratter le cul ou de poignarder quelqu'un. Il avait parfaitement assumé d'avoir laissé Daryl pourrir sur sa chaise. Alors pour ce qui était d'assumer ce qu'il avait fait au shérif, les autres ne pouvaient pas comprendre, mais le chasseur savait que c'était de la petite bière à côté.

* * *

Le révérend dépité n'osa plus prononcer un mot, serrant sa bible contre lui. Milie doutait que toutes les réponses se cachent réellement dans ce bouquin, mais si ça pouvait aider l'homme à encaisser ce qui allait suivre, tant mieux pour lui.  
Tournant davantage la tête vers Daryl lorsqu'elle intercepta son demi-sourire du coin de l'œil, elle put lire la fierté du chasseur face à la remarque bien sentie que son frère venait de faire. Elle s'en doutait déjà, mais une évidence germa. Merle était beaucoup plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait. Face à sa propre mort, Milie n'était pas certaine d'arriver à faire de tels mots d'esprit. Elle n'était pas en reste niveau caractère, mais elle pouvait maintenant dire avoir connu au moins une personne d'encore plus têtue et déterminée qu'elle. Et puis, ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsqu'elle lui avait apporté à manger… Il était loin d'être juste un gros arriéré raciste, machiste et stupide comme il voulait bien le faire croire. Apprendre à le connaître et percer cette carapace qu'il arbore en permanence aurait été un défi agréable à relever, songea-t-elle au moment où ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher.

« Il va vraiment le tuer? » murmura Noah à côté d'elle.

Milie soupira imperceptiblement. Pourquoi était-il venu, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Noah n'était pas du tout à sa place dans une situation telle que celle-ci. Elle avait appris à accepter la mort et le meurtre. Lui n'en était pas là. Pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose en soi. Mais il n'avait rien à faire là.

« Oui. Si tu préfères pas voir ça, je te conseilles de t'en aller » recommanda la jeune femme.  
« Et tu vas rester? Tu vas regarder? »

Dans sa voix, elle pouvait deviner la surprise et un poil d'indignation. Ce qu'elle avait craint se réalisait doucement. Noah la prenait encore pour cette étudiante en arts qui n'avait aucune malice sinon celle d'être incroyablement exigeante envers elle-même. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites depuis ce temps-là. Elle en avait elle-même faites plusieurs. Comment Noah réagirait-il s'il apprenait comment elle avait tué Mark ou comment elle avait fui Elijah?  
Conservant le silence, Milie se contenta de se poster aux côtés de Daryl en espérant qu'il comprenne le message. Elle tenait à être présente parce que Daryl en avait besoin quoi qu'il n'en disait rien. Ce dont personne ne pouvait se douter, c'était qu'elle était là également pour Merle. Parce que même sans vraiment le connaître, elle l'estimait de par son incroyable force de caractère qu'il était impossible de nier.  
Elle vit le regard que Daryl jeta à Noah avant de croiser ses yeux bleus. Elle sentait que le chasseur n'appréciait pas sa présence au _spectacle_ et avec raison. Elle retint un énième soupir. Il fallait qu'elle ait une conversation avec Noah question de réellement mettre les choses au clair.

Sans détourner leurs armes de Merle, Alvarez, Anderson, T-Dog et Andrea s'écartèrent sur les côtés afin de laisser Rick procéder. Le condamné eut un regard de haine profonde. D'abord envers T-Dog pour ensuite se tourner vers son bourreau.

« J'te dis à dans pas long p'tit salopard. »

* * *

Un sourire énigmatique s'était alors dressé sur les lèvres de Merle. Daryl n'aimait pas ce sourire. Il le connaissait par cœur et ça ne cachait jamais rien de bon. Il était trop sûr de lui pour ne pas savoir quelque chose qu'ils ignoraient.  
Quand Rick leva le bras pour pointer le canon de son pistolet sur la tête de son frère, le chasseur s'élança pour faire les quelques pas qui le séparaient du shérif et abaissa l'arme d'une pression sur son avant-bras.

« Attend » somma-t-il.

Puis, il se tourna vers son frère, avançant lentement, un peu de côté, comme s'il s'approchait d'un animal féroce qui pouvait l'attaquer à tout instant.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _dans pas long_? »

Est-ce que ça allait être si facile que ça? Non, bien sûr que non. Merle ne répondit pas, mais Daryl n'en eut pas besoin. À ce damné sourire qui ne fit que s'élargir, il savait. Quelque chose se tramait. Tout ce temps, Merle avait une carte de cachée dans sa manche. Il possédait une information cruciale et il savait que lâchée au bon moment, ça venait de faire toute la différence entre une balle et une question.


	20. It's coming

J'étais en feu cette semaine, yahouuuuu! Sachez que j'ai non seulement pondu le chapitre 20, mais également le 21, si c'est pas de l'inspiration du feu de dieu ça *0* La madame a à nouveau son chapitre d'avance sur la publication et elle est bien contente héhé!  
Sachez également que j'ai mis mon profil à jour! Tout le monde s'en cogne, mais c'est pas grave, je le dis quand même parce que j'aime dire les trucs inutiles, muhahaha.  
Encore une fois, ce chapitre a été gracieusement révisé par Eponyme Anonyme, merci pour les corrections, les petits commentaires et également pour le gros échange d'idées de ce matin, tu m'as aidé un truc de dingue ma poule *0* Alors cette fois-ci c'est officiel, t'es ma Muse qui rules son pamplemouse des Bermudes!  
And now, place aux reviews! Ça devrait être moins loin que la semaine dernière, y'a qu'une Eponyme à rep! **prend la porte**

saphira15 : Merci beaucoup! Daryl qui ne doute pas aurait été une offense à mon avis. Il a été si tiraillé d'un côté et de l'autre depuis le retour de Merle qu'il ne pouvait pas l'être jusqu'à la toute fin. J'espère donc que la suite te plaira et que ça te fera pas trop flipper XD

Eponyme Anonyme : Ah, mais passer une review sous silence? NEVER! Je suis trop faible pour ça, de toute manière, parce que répondre à tout ça est un véritable petit plaisir. Puis, comme parfois (comme le prouve si bien Boney dans les reviews de ce chapitre héhé) les autres se posent également les mêmes questions ou attendent aussi la réponse, je préfère répondre en _public_ comme ça tout le monde peut connaître ma réponse à ce qui a été soulevé!  
Vive le suspense! Et puis, ce n'est pas si sorcier en fait, il faut juste savoir quand couper le chapitre et quelles informations livrer puis dans quel rythmes elles le seront héhé. Dans mon cas, ça vient pas mal tout seul parce que le trois quart du temps je lâche une info sans encore avoir les autres en tête, du coup... le suspense se crée un peu de lui-même carrément x_x Mais bon, on va pas s'en plaindre, le résultat est bon! XD  
Merle, l'homme de théâtre, yeaaaah! C'est qu'il aime avoir son auditoire et tout bien mettre en scène pour avoir son attention, oui! Puis comme tu dis, un partout avec Daryl, mais bon, à un moment ou un autre, faudra bien que ces deux là se regardent dans le blanc des yeux et se disent enfin tout ce qui doit être dit è.é Y'a aussi le fait que, non, justement, Daryl n'est pas meilleur que son frère. Je n'aime pas ce côté "Merle méchant frère, Daryl gentil frère qui a l'air méchant à cause du grand frère." Le fait de ne pas lui pardonner son _abandon_ si facilement et finalement, laisser Rick en venir à l'exécuter, ça fait partie de ses noirs côtés. Parce que non, il n'y a pas de Saints dans cette histoire! Tout le monde à ses qualités et ses défauts, y compris nos tourtereaux principaux.  
Milie est en grosse phase de focus sur elle-même depuis son traumatisme. Elle se concentre sur elle, puis, après avoir eu cette énorme distance dans sa relation avec Daryl, elle se concentre également sur lui et leur relation. Un peu égoïste? Peut-être oui, mais comme je viens de dire, personne n'est parfait et après ce qu'elle a vécu, il me semble normal qu'elle cesse un temps de prendre les autres sur elle pour se concentrer uniquement sur sa personne et celle qu'elle aime le plus. Puis, il s'agit aussi pour elle d'une espèce de retour d'ascenseur. Daryl a été présent pour elle après son agression. Il l'a aidé du mieux qu'il pouvait, prenant en considération son rythme de guérison et etc. Maintenant qu'il a à son tour besoin de support, c'est à elle d'être là pour lui ^^ Et pour Merle, comme déjà dit la semaine dernière, je prévois bien une relation particulière entre eux. Milie parle et comprend le Dixon des prés! Et elle a envie d'apprivoiser Merle. Ça risque de donner cours à de belles mises en scènes!  
Le prêtre! Avoir un optimiste à rembarrer est toujours si pratique muhahaha. Et puis, je trouvais aussi qu'il manquait un peu cette facette de la croyance aveugle dans notre charmante petite micro-société. Va-t-il juste gonfler les gens autour ou savoir apporter le soutien spirituel à certains? Nous verrons bien!  
Yesss pour le titre, t'as mis dans le mille bouffie! *0* C'était un autre titre ou je séchais un peu d'ailleurs. Merci mon itunes pour tes titres de chansons inspirantes héhé Bon, la chanson à proprement parlée ne colle pas du tout au chapitre, mais le titre oui alors le reste on s'en fout!

Bloody-Lolita1990 : Tension, mystère, suspense! Tout ça se traduit hélas par une seule chose : IMPROVISATION! Je tiens à le dire parce que faut pas me donner plus de crédit que j'en mérite XD Je prévois pas grand-chose à l'avance et du coup, toutes ces pièces de puzzles sont là pour une raison et c'est aussi con que parce que moi-même je sais pas encore ce que je vais foutre dans ce trou vide du casse-tête :p Mais again, ça donne un sacré piment à l'intrigue, alors je vais continuer comme ça hein x_x  
Ah Merle! Si tu l'aimais pas et que j'ai réussi à te faire apprécier ce personnage haut en couleur qui cache tellement de sous-couches (oui, j'ose la comparaison à Sherk :o) sous sa carcasse, bha je sens que je vais pouvoir faire high-five avec Eponyme et BoneyKing, yay! On t'admet au club des fans de Merle quand tu veux darling *0*

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere : Pour une review pas longue... je la trouve très respectable en tout cas! **re-prend la porte** Haha la fin semble unanime. J'aime être chiante et qu'on arrive à la fin en se disant : Ah merde non, pas couper là! Muhahaha. Un jour, ce sadisme d'auteur me retombera sur le nez je le sens, mais j'assume è.é  
La conversation avec Milie ouiiiii! Je l'aime beaucoup aussi. Puis je trouvais que ça collait bien à Merle d'avoir un code de simplicité absolument. Y'a pas trente-six solution dans la vie, y'a que la bonne et la mauvaise, à toi de voir laquelle te semble la bonne ou la mauvaise, mais ensuite faut avoir les couilles d'assumer ton choix. Mais bon, totalement con, mon bout préféré de cette scène, c'est l'interruption de Talie qui a peur que Merle lui pique sa main, haha... ouais je me marre toute seule, j'assume ça aussi x_x  
Les titres! en effet, j'ai répondu à Eponyme et tu trouveras la réponse quelque part au milieu du méga roman que je lui ai pondu dans le chapitre précédent XD Sinon, je n'avais pas pensé à cet aspect, mais c'est vrai que c'est plus facile de rester dans le "général" sans trop préciser les choses dans un titre en anglais. On peut y prêter beaucoup de sens bien différents qui peuvent tous avoir de la crédibilité selon les chapitres et c'est vrai que mettre ça en français et que ça reste aussi classe, des fois, bonne chance compadre! Je vous mets d'ailleurs au défi de me traduire mes titres et qu'ils gardent leur mordant! Le gagnant aura droit à une scène exclusive du prochain chapitre en avant-première! XD (Je blague si peu, juste pour s'amuser, je suis prête à vraiment _offrir la récompense_ si quelqu'un y arrive x_x)

Point de Suture : Je sais pas, arrête de me poser la question! **re-re-prend la porte** XD Eh nop, même pas menti, autrement crois-moi, je perdrais pas mon temps à écrire une fic et je violerais Reedus dans un coin pénard à la place si j'étais vraiment dans le crew de la série! **re-re-re-prend la porte**  
Fan de moi, moooooh, ça m'émeu (si ça se dit è.é) vraiment beaucoup ce que tu dis é.è  
Milie est awesome! **la porte again, someday je reviendrai pas! XD** Je mets beaucoup d'effort à la garder à la fois avec ses forces et ses faiblesses. Puis bon, moi je l'adore, c'est l'un de mes personnages les plus développé ever (et j'en ai plusieurs qui s'entassent depuis les années) alors quand on me dit "je l'aime ta OC" ça me fait toujours un petit velours à mon coeur :)  
Merle est fait pour être détester! En fait, je crois qu'il est de ces persos qu'on aime détester pour finalement se rendre compte qu'il y a plus que du vent derrière les actes. Il les pose pas juste parce que ça prend un type qui grogne et ce genre de trucs. Nop, y'a des raisons derrières. J'avoue sans honte que les raisons, je les ai pas toujours sur le coup, mais je me démerde pas mal pour en trouver des crédibles quand même après c'est le principal buwahahaha! Et pour ce qui est de son implication dans ce qui va leur tomber dessus (on se serait pas du tout douté qu'un truc arrivait avec un tel titre :o) tu verras bien dans ce chapitre-ci et le reste du tableau viendra dans le suivant! ^^

Alors la voici la voilà, la suite tant attendue!  
J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et merci de voyager à bord de Cath' Airline!  
... ... Promis c'était la dernière connerie pour aujourd'hui, place au chapitre *0*

* * *

**Chapter 20 ;; It's coming**

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende réellement compte, le cœur de Milie s'était brusquement arrêté. Elle s'était lentement fermé les yeux lorsque Rick avait levé son pistolet en direction de Merle et quand Daryl interrompit l'exécution, elle les avait ouverts à nouveau, intriguée. Pourtant, lorsque le chasseur posa sa question, celle-ci apparut comme une évidence pour la jeune femme. C'était une menace. Une menace trop bien sentie pour être fausse. Elle accorda davantage d'intérêt à l'expression de l'ainé Dixon. C'était là qu'elle avait manqué un battement. Son sourire était empreint d'un sadisme vengeur qu'il affirmait sans honte. Un frisson lui traversa l'échine sans qu'elle ne puisse le réfréner. Ça ne signifiait rien de bon pour eux.

« Merle bordel, c'pas l'temps de jouer aux d'vinettes » s'impatienta Daryl au bout de longues secondes où son frère refusait de dire le moindre mot. « C'quoi ces conneries? »

Si d'ordinaire, Daryl savait faire preuve de retenue, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas lorsqu'il s'agissait de son frère. Elle vit le chasseur piétiner un peu le sol autour de lui, quelques secondes à peine, avant qu'il ne décide de s'emparer du pistolet de Rick. Combien de fois avaient-ils eu droit à cette scène? Beaucoup trop sans doute.

« Je te jure que j'vais te buter. »

Et ça n'avancerait pas à grand-chose. Il venait juste d'empêcher Rick de le faire précisément pour savoir de quoi il retournait. Menacer Merle de mort n'était pas vraiment la meilleure des façons pour arriver à ses fins.  
Avant même d'avoir réellement décidée d'intervenir, Milie avait déjà fait deux pas en direction des frères. Imitant le chasseur, elle vint poser la main sur son avant-bras, abaissant l'arme d'un geste lent.

« Que ce soit Rick ou toi, ça nous avancera à rien. »

Puis, elle se détacha de son amoureux pour faire face à l'autre Dixon. Elle s'approcha. Suffisamment près pour qu'il puisse lui attraper le cou de sa grande main s'il le voulait. Si elle avait peur qu'il le fasse? Non, pas vraiment. Il n'avait jamais fait preuve de violence envers elle et Milie ne voyait pas trop ce que ça lui apporterait de le faire maintenant.

« Tu vas encore choisir l'autre option? » demanda-t-elle de manière plutôt énigmatique.

Mais elle sut au regard de l'ancien drogué qu'il l'avait très bien comprise. Si les autres autour avaient une expression interrogatrice, ce n'était pas grave. Si elle arrivait à le faire parler, la partie était gagnée.

« Je sais que tu veux les faire payer » poursuivit-elle devant le silence pesant. « C'est normal et je dirais même que c'est une preuve que t'es plutôt sain d'esprit. »

Selon les visages qu'elle voyait sur l'instant, elle pouvait dire qu'Andrea et T-Dog ne semblaient pas particulièrement d'accord avec ce qu'elle venait de dire. Peu importe. Ce n'était pas avec eux qu'elle cherchait à converser en ce moment. Surtout qu'elle estimait avoir raison. Ne pas ressentir la haine envers ceux qui étaient responsables de son amputation – peu importe si c'était réellement justifié ou non de leur imputer cette responsabilité - ce serait là la véritable démence de l'avis de Milie.

« Mais ces gens sont importants pour Daryl. Je crois que tu sais comme moi qu'il les laissera pas tomber. Il l'a pas fait la première fois. »

Bien qu'elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi Merle n'avait pas privilégié son frère dès le départ, elle espérait au moins que cette fois-ci, il ferait un choix différent. Seulement voilà, décider de cracher sur le groupe, ça incluait Daryl. Lui qui avait enduré la torture pour tous les protéger de la convoitise d'Elijah.

« Tu vas sauver ton frère ce coup-ci, ou pas? » termina la jeune femme.

Option A et option B. Comme il avait dit plus tôt dans la journée. Elle avait réduit l'équation à sa plus simple expression. Aider Daryl ou ne pas le faire. S'il y avait une chose qu'elle avait appris avec des hommes comme les Dixon c'était que pour obtenir quoi que ce soit d'eux, il fallait tout d'abord parler leur langage.  
Le regard de Merle la quitta pour se promener sur un peu tous les visages qui l'entouraient. Comme s'il était en train de juger du poids que pesait la vie de toutes ces personnes comparé à celle de Daryl. Comme s'il était en train de se demander si sacrifier son frère pour savourer sa vengeance en valait la peine.

« Si tu dis rien, tu vas crever pour ta dette » ajouta Daryl en s'approchant à son tour. « Et t'auras fait tout ça pour la payer pour que dalle au final. »

Il fit cliqueter la sécurité du pistolet, signe qu'il était réellement prêt à tirer si la réponse offerte – ou l'absence de réponse – ne lui convenait pas.

Le puzzle que Milie avait commencé à construire autour de Merle se remplit de quelques cases bien qu'il lui manquait encore une ou deux pièces maîtresses pour réellement tout saisir de la situation. Il était vrai que mourir pour une dette, peu importe laquelle, ne menait à rien. À quoi bon s'être donné la peine de la payer si c'était pour terminer de cette manière?  
Par cette intervention, le chasseur venait de mettre son frère au pied du mur. Il n'avait probablement pas le choix de toute façon. À moins d'une situation extrême, Merle ne semblait pas être le genre de type très coopératif.

« Il voulait les femmes » débuta enfin Merle. « Quand il a vu le pick-up, il s'est dit que la prison, ça serait pas mal aussi. »

_Il_. Milie ouvrit la bouche, cherchant soudainement l'air qui l'avait complètement désertée. _Il_. Un picotement désagréable prit naissance à la racine de ses cheveux et son onde se répandit jusque dans le bout de ses orteils. _Il_ avait survécu. Encore. _Il_ était là, quelque part, peut-être tout près. Peut-être qu'_il_ pouvait la voir.

« Il est en vie? »

Elle avait posé la question d'une ridicule petite voix apeurée qui ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Ses pieds reculaient d'eux-mêmes, elle ne les contrôlait plus. Elle voulait fuir. Peu importe où. Peu importe comment. Mais il fallait qu'elle s'en aille. Peu importe où _il_ se trouvait, elle devait partir dans la direction opposée et tout de suite.

« Ton général machin, il tire pas très juste » souligna Merle pour toute réponse.

Son pied gauche dérapa sur un caillou plus gros que les autres et elle en manqua de peu de tomber. Tétanisée, elle avait blanchi comme un drap. L'angoisse qu'elle avait appris à enfouir en elle était ressurgie, dévorant ses entrailles de manière aussi vivace qu'au premier jour. Noah s'était précipité sur elle pour la rattraper, puis s'était arrêté au milieu de son geste en voyant qu'elle avait su conserver un peu de son équilibre.

« Toi et moi » fit Daryl à l'intention de son frère, « on va avoir une putain de conversation. Tous seuls. »

Le captif inclina le menton, acceptant l'invitation. Au fond, peut-être qu'il n'attendait que ça. Mais Milie n'y accorda pas la moindre attention. _Il_ était en vie. Elle devait se concentrer juste pour ne pas perdre son souffle qui refusait de se faire normalement.

* * *

Ça ne plaisait pas trop à Daryl que Noah, qui fermait la marche, supporte gentiment Milie pour la pousser à rentrer à la prison avec eux. Il aurait aimé pouvoir la serrer contre lui et lui promettre que cette fois-ci il ne laisserait rien lui arriver, mais il ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Pas maintenant. Il devait s'enfermer quelque part avec Merle, en tête à tête, qu'il crache enfin tout ce qu'il savait sans jouer de ses bordel d'énigmes à la con!  
Avançant avec de grandes enjambées, encadré par Rick et Alvarez, il regardait le dos de Merle, encerclé par les autres. Oui, ce coup-ci son frère allait tout déballer d'un bout à l'autre, autrement il allait vraiment le tuer. Il en avait assez de ce jeu débile!

« Ça va prendre tout le monde sur le pied d'alerte. Faut être prêt à les accueillir. Quand ils vont se pointer, ça va faire mal. »

Ce n'était pas du tout son genre de prendre les initiatives. Pas du tout son genre de _commander_. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Milie n'était pas en état de parlée, renvoyée brusquement dans leur chambre au moment où il l'avait trouvée en train d'essayer de retirer les souillures d'Elijah. Il était par conséquent le seul qui pouvait les _préparer_ à ce qu'avait insinué son frère.

« Je m'occupe de Merle » ajouta le chasseur. « Quand je saurai tout c'qu'y'a à savoir, j'viendrai vous voir. »

Pour une fois, il ne parlait pas qu'à Rick, mais également à Alvarez. C'était la guerre qui était sur le point de leur tomber dessus. Ça, c'était le domaine d'expertise du marine, pas du shérif, bien que celui-ci demeurait le grand décideur.  
Une fois dans la prison, Rick et les autres allèrent rapidement débouler dans la salle commune tandis que Daryl poussait Merle dans une pièce vide avant d'en claquer la porte.

« Je veux que tout le monde rapplique ici tout de suite, allez chercher ceux qui manquent et on se dépêche » ordonna la voix de Rick dans l'autre pièce.  
« Tu vas cracher tout ce que tu sais tout de suite et peut-être que je te tuerai pas » fit Daryl de son côté. « Tu savais qu'il était en vie et t'as rien dit? »  
« J'étais là pour quoi tu penses » marmonna Merle avec une bonne dose de reproche. « Au début il a dû récupérer, mais quand il a décidé de venir… J'm'suis barré en douce, je pensais trouver une caisse sur la route. Rien. J'ai marché. »  
« T'aurais pu le dire avant, s'pèce d'idiot! »  
« T'as voulu me tirer d'ssus j'sais pas combien de fois! J'avais p'us trop envie de le faire finalement. Pis les autres… J'm'en fiche bien qu'ils crèvent ou qu'Elijah fasse ce qu'il veut avec. »

Il avait marché depuis le camp d'Elijah pour lui annoncer que l'autre prévoyait de les envahir. Il en avait chopé la mort pour finalement y survivre. Tout ça, pour ne rien lui révéler à moins d'en arriver à cette ultime option. Ce que son frère pouvait être con quand il s'agissait d'orgueil!

« T'sais que c'est T-Dog et Milie qui t'ont ramené? » dévoila Daryl. « 'Dog que t'avais sacrément amoché et qu'y'avait foutu la chaine sur la porte exprès pour que les rôdeurs puissent pas monter sur le toit. Quand ils t'ont ramené, je suis passé à un cheveu de te flinguer. C'est Rick qui m'en a empêché. Les filles, elles se sont occupées de ta carcasse merdique et malade quand t'arrivais même pas à garder les yeux ouverts. Toi, qu'est-ce t'as fait pour mériter qu'ils fassent tout ça pour toi? »

Un grognement, presque imperceptible fut la réponse qu'il obtint.

« Tu vas te conduire en homme bordel. Tu vas me dire combien ils sont, comment ils veulent réussir leur coup. Et après, tu vas remuer ton cul et aider les gens à qui tu dois _vraiment_ la vie à protéger la prison. Toi et moi, on peut faire au moins un truc bien dans notre chienne de vie et on va le faire. Vu? »

La détermination. Elle courrait dans ses veines et l'emplissait entièrement. Il n'échouerait pas. Pas cette fois-ci. Pas encore. Et Merle allait l'aider. Qu'il le veuille ou non, il allait faire la bonne chose sans que ça ne soit calculé dans l'un de ses plans de gros égocentrique en mal d'attention.  
Son ainé le regarda étrangement. Peut-être qu'enfin il percevait le changement qui s'était opéré en Daryl durant les derniers mois. Son p'tit frère n'était plus le p'tit frère qui le suivait comme son ombre désormais. Durant l'absence de Merle, Daryl s'était découvert petit à petit. Il avait appris qu'il pouvait être _quelqu'un_ sans que ce ne soit juste _l'autre Dixon_. Des gens avaient mis leur confiance en lui. Des gens qui n'étaient pas de son sang. Des gens pour qui il n'était rien du tout, mais ils avaient tout de même remis leur vie entre ses mains. Ce n'était pas rien. C'était même immense. Ça représentait tellement pour lui.  
Non, cette fois-ci, Daryl ne leur ferait pas défaut. Ils avaient besoin de lui pour faire parler Merle. Ils avaient besoin de ce qu'il savait. Ils auraient bientôt besoin de ses autres talents. Il n'allait pas les laisser tomber comme il avait laissé tomber Sophia. Tout ça, c'était tout ce qui restait de la vie. À quoi bon combattre jour après jour si ce n'était pas pour ça? Aussi bien laisser les morts mettre fin à l'humanité si les vivants refusaient de se serrer les coudes entre eux!

« Il va venir avec une bonne partie de sa force de frappe, mais il va en laisser quelques uns au camp pour surveiller le périmètre et les femmes » accepta Merle après ce qui lui sembla être une éternité à juste se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. « Peut-être trente gars. Les pires, c'est évident. S'ra bon pour nous. C'sont les plus cons. Pensent juste à se faire la femelle. »

Le chasseur n'était pas particulièrement d'avis que c'était une bonne chose, mais il était vrai qu'ils pourraient en jouer. Si ces types ne résonnaient qu'en quantité de nouvelles filles, eux auraient la possibilité de jouer la partie un peu plus fine. Cependant, il ne fit mention de rien. Merle avait enfin abandonné cette idée stupide de cette putain de dette à la con. Il venait de tourner sa veste de leur côté en décidant de livrer toutes les informations qu'il possédait. Son frère, le vrai, celui qui travaillait avec lui et pas contre lui était bel et bien de retour.

« Un autre truc de bien, c'est qu'il veut la prison maintenant. Il va pas se pointer pour tout démolir et ramasser les femmes. Il va vouloir garder les murs debout » poursuivit le plus vieux. « Ça va réduire l'impact de leur nombre. Ils vont devoir nous approcher et le terrain est à découvert tout autour de la prison. »  
« On va mettre les filles dans la tour et les gars aux fenêtres du premier tout le tour du bâtiment » réfléchit Daryl à voix haute.  
« Et les tirer comme des lapins quand ils vont se pointer. J'espère que tes nanas savent se servir d'un fusil. »  
« Andrea et Milie vont se débrouiller » certifia le chasseur. « T'as quoi d'autre? »  
« Rien. Elijah est patient. Il peut très bien nous faire mariner des semaines. »  
« On pourra pas tenir tout ce temps sans sortir du tout. »  
« Alors? On fait quoi p'tit frère? »

C'était bien la première fois que Merle lui demandait son avis. C'était étrange. À la fois flatteur et angoissant. Il voulait que sa décision soit à la hauteur de ce que à quoi Merle aurait pu penser.

« On les force à attaquer quand on le décide. C'est notre seule chance » confia le cadet. « Faut aller derrière leurs lignes les faire chier suffisamment pour qu'ils perdent patience. »  
« Moi ça me va. J'les ai jamais vraiment aimés de toute façon » sourit Merle avec son petit air de vaurien habituel.  
« Ok. Dès qu'on est parés ici, toi et moi, on va se promener dans les bois » conclut Daryl avec une détermination absolue.

Se faufiler dans la forêt sans alerter qui que ce soit, sans laisser de trace. Il n'y avait qu'eux pour réussir un tel coup. Sûrement les trois militaires également, mais il fallait qu'ils restent à la prison pour repousser les gens d'Elijah qui viendraient prendre la prison d'assaut.  
Les frères échangèrent un regard. Daryl se sentit soudainement mieux. Cette distance qu'il y avait entre eux, et qui n'avait cessé de grandir, venait de s'éclipser. Tous ces moments extrêmes emplis de haine se retrouvaient tout à coup dans le passé. Une page venait d'être tournée. Les Dixon étaient à nouveau des frères.

* * *

Milie avait l'impression d'être dans une ruche d'abeilles. Autour d'elle, le groupe bourdonnait d'effervescence. Carol, Lori, Beth et Rebecca ramassaient ici et là tout ce qu'il était primordial d'emporter au cas où il faudrait quitter la prison en urgence. Anderson, Andrea, Hershel et Jackson étaient descendus à l'armurerie pour faire le plein d'armes et de munitions longue portée. Glenn et Maggie avaient dit avoir repéré il y avait de ça des semaines quelque chose qui leur serait utile à tous. Mystère quant à ce que c'était, ils avaient disparu sans en dire plus. T-Dog, Travis et Noah étaient partis dans le bâtiment annexe pour préparer les voitures et y mettre toutes les réserves d'essence qu'ils pouvaient, encore une fois, au cas où. Même Carl et Talie donnaient un coup de main, tenant les sacs grands ouverts pour que les femmes puissent y fourrer aisément et rapidement tout ce qu'elles devaient y mettre. Rick et Ray étaient penchés sur les plans architecturaux de la prison, repérant les divers points tactiques où il faudrait placer des hommes, ce genre de chose.

« On va avoir besoin de pas mal de tireurs pour bien défendre le périmètre » conclut Ray en posant ses mains à plat sur le bureau.  
« Je vais demander à Travis s'il sait tirer pas trop mal. Tu crois que Noah sait se débrouiller? »  
« J'espère, il aura pas le choix de toute façon. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde. Moi et mes gars, on va se charger des recoins qui demandent plus d'adresse » poursuivit l'hispanique en indiquant quelques endroits stratégiques sur les plans. « Je propose de mettre les moins habiles au tir ici, ici et ici. C'est plus dégagé, ils auront le temps de voir venir et de viser correctement leurs cibles. »

Milie, quant à elle, n'arrivait pas à bouger un muscle. Elle regardait tout ça et c'était comme si son cerveau avait complètement déserté son crâne. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle ne savait pas par où commencer. Elle n'arrivait qu'à sentir ce souffle fétide dans son cou. Son odeur lui revenait. L'éclat pervers dans ses yeux. Le son de ses lamentations de pur plaisir sadique à son oreille. La seule chose qui faisait du sens dans son esprit était cette phrase qui tournait en boucle, encore et encore. _Il va recommencer_. Comme s'il venait expressément pour ça.

« Ça va bien se passer » lui dit le révérend en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Dieu veille sur nous. »  
« Sauf votre respect révérend Reynolds » murmura Milie sans émotion apparente dans la voix, « Dieu n'était pas _là_ quand j'ai eu besoin de lui. Je doute qu'il décide de venir faire son tour maintenant. »  
« Le Seigneur ne met que des épreuves que nous pouvons surmonter sur notre route. Il n'en reste qu'à nous de bien vouloir les surmonter. »

Ses yeux rougirent de rage sans qu'elle n'arrive à le contrôler. Après tout ce par quoi elle était passée, la dernière chose qu'elle voulait entendre c'était bien que _Dieu_ avait jugé qu'elle pouvait surmonter ces horreurs afin de gagner son stupide ciel!

« Soyons clairs » dit-elle non sans une certaine dose de mépris. « J'ai surmonté un **putain** d'enfer et il est hors de question que ça se reproduise! »

L'accent mis pile poil sur le mauvais mot fit son effet. Non seulement sur le révérend, mais sur les gens autour qui cessèrent tout mouvement. Ce n'était pas surprenant, elle n'utilisait généralement pas ce genre de langage. Et c'était précisément à ce moment que Daryl avait décidé de revenir dans la pièce en compagnie de son frère.  
Milie croisa le regard du chasseur. Elle menaçait d'éclater en sanglots, bien qu'elle tentait de se contrôler. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant tout le monde. Ce n'était pas _elle_. Daryl le comprit tout de suite, venait vers elle. Les autres, ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre. Lui, il savait. Il comprenait pourquoi elle ne trouvait pas la force de _lui_ faire face à nouveau. Le chasseur encadra doucement son visage de ses mains. Il ne faisait jamais ça avec les autres autour d'eux, mais aujourd'hui était un jour d'exception. Elle en avait besoin. Ici et tout de suite.

« Ça va aller je te promets » assura Daryl d'une voix très basse, sans doute pour que les autres de l'entendent pas. « T'iras dans la tour. Il aura pas le temps de t'atteindre. On va le flinguer avant qu'il pose même un pied dans le bâtiment. »

Elle renifla. Elle voulait y croire. De toutes ses forces. Mais des forces pour l'espoir, elle n'en avait plus du tout. Plus depuis que Charlie était mort en emportant les dernières petites poussières qui lui restaient en elle pour ça.

« Mais faut que tu sois forte ma puce. On a besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu vas devoir protéger mes arrières. Tu peux faire ça? »

La flamme de la détermination retrouva un peu de son éclat. Pour lui, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle devait faire son boulot et le faire bien pour qu'il puisse faire le sien. Comme à leur tout premier moment de collaboration, ici même, dans la cour de cette prison. Que tous les deux contre une armada de morts-vivants. Ils s'en étaient sortis avec brio parce qu'ils l'avaient fait ensemble.  
Lentement, manquant tout de même d'un peu de conviction, elle hocha la tête pour montrer son accord. Dans la tour, plus loin des feux de l'action, oui, peut-être qu'elle serait en mesure d'être utile à quelque chose sans que l'angoisse et la peur ne la paralysent complètement.  
Daryl lui glissa même l'un de ses demi-sourires dont il avait le secret avant de se redresser pour porter toute son attention sur Rick et Ray. Il tourna un instant la tête en direction de son frère pour revenir sur les deux autres ensuite.

« Rick. On a un plan. »

Le shérif émit un petit mouvement du menton invitant les Dixon à se joindre au maigre comité stratégique. Milie se doutait que les deux hommes se méfiaient de Merle comme de la peste, mais elle pouvait clairement voir le changement dans l'attitude de Daryl. Quoi qu'ils se soient dit, tout le reste était à présent de côté. Elle pouvait le sentir rien qu'à les regarder exposer leur affaire au policier et au militaire. Le brouhaha ambiant l'empêchait de bien entendre ce qu'ils disaient, mais elle voyait leurs lèvres bouger. Quand Daryl prenait une pause dans ce qu'il disait, Merle prenait sa suite tout naturellement et vice versa. Les voir ainsi lui fit prendre conscience de combien avait dû être fort le sentiment d'abandon que Daryl avait pu ressentir quand son frère l'avait laissé sur sa chaise. Pareillement pour Merle au fond de sa cellule durant les dernières heures.

* * *

Daryl n'avait eu le temps que de raconter aux deux hommes ce que Merle lui avait dit que tranquillement les autres se massaient autour d'eux. Les voitures étaient pleines d'essence et de bidons de réserve. Ils avaient aussi suffisamment d'armes et de munitions pour repousser une armée. Ne restaient plus que les bagages et la nourriture et ils étaient prêts à peu importe ce qui leur tomberait dessus. Ça, les filles continueraient de s'en charger en attendant qu'eux fassent leur affaire. Lentement, ils s'étaient tous rassemblés autour des plans de la prison. Il ne manquait plus que Glenn et Maggie, mais ils n'étaient pas essentiels, Daryl n'avait pas besoin de les attendre.  
Avant de commencer à parler, s'étant renfoncé un peu la tête dans les épaules sans s'en rendre compte, il jeta un coup d'œil à Milie. Il savait qu'elle allait détester ça, mais c'était leur meilleure chance de prendre le taureau par les cornes au lieu de bêtement attendre que l'autre décide de se pointer avec son armada personnelle.

« L'endroit le plus sûr quand ils nous tomberont dessus, s'ra la tour. Je propose d'y mettre les filles avec les gamins et ceux qui savent pas tirer. »  
« Woh, woh, woh » coupa d'emblée Andrea. « Je croyais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade machiste à la con? »  
« S'tu m'avais laissé finir femme, j'aurais pu dire que le boulot dans la tour va être important » répondit Daryl du tac au tac avec un poil de regard mauvais.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre les choses en main de cette manière et se faire interrompre était loin de lui plaire puisqu'il se sortait déjà pas mal de sa zone de confort.

« C'est la meilleure vue qu'on ait sur le périmètre. On va avoir besoin de tout le monde qu'on peut en bas. Du coup, ça va prendre quelqu'un là-haut qu'y'est capable de prendre des décisions. Ça te va ou t'as vraiment besoin d'aller te trainer dans la boue pour prouver que t'as autant de couilles qu'un mec? »

Il regarda à nouveau Milie après avoir purement et simplement offert ce rôle de _leader_ à Andrea. Depuis qu'elle était parmi eux, Milie avait toujours su faire preuve d'un pragmatisme et d'un leadership incroyables. Cependant, il savait que cette fois-ci c'était trop lui demander. Elle n'était pas en état de prendre des gens en charge. Pas quand elle avait son pire démon à combattre de son côté. Il ne pouvait pas lui demander ça et il ne comptait pas le faire non plus. Sans qu'elle ne prononce un son, il lut le _merci_ qu'elle mima de ses lèvres et, une fois de plus, il sut qu'ils s'étaient compris.

« Très bien, la tour alors » céda la blonde non sans avoir bombé presque imperceptiblement le torse.  
« On sait quand ces _gens_ sont supposés se pointer? » demanda Anderson, verbalisant ainsi la question que probablement tout le monde se posait.  
« Nop » répondit Daryl de but en blanc. « C'est pour ça que Merle et moi, on va aller les chercher nous-mêmes. »  
« Quoi? » fit Carol comme si elle avait mal entendu.  
« C'est du suicide » ajouta T-Dog par-dessus la femme. « On sait combien ils sont? »  
« Ou même où ils sont » dit à son tour Hershel.  
« Non et c'est justement pour ça que c'est une bonne idée » interrompit Rick.  
« Si quelqu'un peu les trouver peu importe où ces enfoirés se planquent en attendant de nous envahir, c'est Daryl » approuva Alvarez.

Cette marque de confiance, le chasseur s'y serait attendu de la par de Rick, de Milie, peut-être de Carol si ça avait été son genre de prendre la parole en publique, mais du lieutenant, c'était une surprise complète.

« D'accord, mais tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul » s'épouvanta Lori.  
« Il y va pas tout seul » prit soin de dire Milie à sa place.

Une autre chose qu'elle avait su comprendre sans qu'il n'ait à le lui dire. Merle et lui, il n'avait même pas eu besoin de lui expliquer que ça s'était arrangé. Elle l'avait vu tout de suite.

« L'élément de surprise est notre seule chance » continua Rick. « Ça va les pousser à attaquer la prison tout de suite en étant désorganisés. Ils veulent nous prendre notre maison. Ils vont chercher à s'infiltrer et nous la prendre de force, ils ne voudront pas tout démolir. Il faut qu'ils viennent qu'on puisse les éliminer un par un. »  
« Et pourquoi ne pas les accueillir parmi nous? » demanda le révérend. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous manquions d'espace. »  
« T'as envie de sucer une bite ou deux pour avoir le droit de manger Padre? » questionna Merle avec une mine apparemment amusée.  
« Hey, t'es pas le bienvenu autour de cette table » le sermonna Rick. « Pas de ça. »

Il parlait bien évidemment du langage particulièrement coloré de son frère, mais tous ces regards indignés de la part des femmes et du révérend avaient au moins le crédit de montrer qu'ils avaient compris. Ce qui arrivait était loin d'être de la rigolade et échouer n'était pas une option.

« Mais il a raison. Après ce qu'ils ont fait à Daryl et Milie… Pas de pitié » acheva Rick.  
« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait? » demanda Rebecca en tourna la tête vers Milie.

Il la vit jeter le regard vers le sol et cette expression de _j'ai juste envie d'aller me cacher sous un lit_ lui fit mal au cœur.

« Tu veux pas le savoir » répondit-il à la place de la jeune femme.  
« Ils sont dangereux et veulent venir prendre ce qui est à nous » ajouta le shérif. « On ne va pas les laisser faire. Compris? »

Les têtes approuvèrent lentement les unes après les autres. C'était donc décidé. Ils iraient chercher les loups dans les bois pour les faire entrer dans la bergerie eux-mêmes. Pas question d'attendre que la merde leur tombe dessus une fois de plus. Ce coup-ci, ils prendraient les devant. Dès qu'ils auraient mangé quelque chose de consistant et qu'ils se seraient équipés en conséquence, Merle et lui iraient ouvrir le bal.

* * *

Le petit rassemblement commençait tout juste à se dissoudre que Maggie et Glenn pénétrèrent dans la pièce, portant chacun une pile de quelque chose que Milie n'identifia pas sur le coup dans leurs bras.

« Hey, je crois que ça va être utile pour tout le monde » sourit Glenn en jetant ce qu'il tenait sur le canapé.

Curieux, les gens commencèrent à se masser dans cette direction tandis que l'asiatique se saisissait d'un seul de ces trucs dans ses mains pour le montrer à tous. Il s'agissait de gilets par balle. Bien sûr. Une prison. Il y avait forcément de l'équipement anti-émeute qui trainait quelque part.  
Pendant un instant, l'ambiance lui parue soudainement détendue. Elle eut une pensée pour un matin de noël, chacun se trouvant devant son présent qu'il avait envie de tout de suite utiliser. Autour d'elle, les gens prenaient un gilet, parfois en prenait un pour le donner à la personne à côté d'eux. Ils les étudièrent un peu, Carl étant le premier à passer le sien par-dessus sa tête pour l'enfiler. Le gilet était évidemment trop grand, mais ça n'empêcha pas l'enfant d'être tout sourire.

« Cool » laissa-t-il échapper sans se retenir.

Ça eut l'effet de faire sourire sa mère, ainsi que son père et quelques autres.

« On va devoir te l'ajuster un peu je pense » commenta l'homme de loi.

La jeune femme n'eut pas le loisir de bien entendre ce que Carl ajouta à son père, Noah venant se mettre devant elle, accaparant ainsi toute son attention. Il tenait deux gilets dans ses mains, l'un étant visiblement pour elle.

« Tiens. »  
« Merci » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à répondre.

Elle prit le gilet entre ses doigts, se demandant si ces choses feraient réellement une différence. Des contacts qu'elle avait eus avec Elijah, elle savait parfaitement qu'un gilet ne servait strictement à rien. Mais si ça pouvait offrir un sentiment de sécurité à certains d'entre eux, pourquoi pas?

« C'est du sérieux hein » poursuivit le musicien.  
« Très sérieux. »  
« … J'ai jamais tué personne… de vivant je veux dire. »  
« Je sais. »  
« Et toi? »

Milie sentait que cette question ne datait pas de maintenant. Il avait eu envie de la lui poser depuis un petit moment. Sûrement depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'il s'était passé beaucoup de choses depuis qu'ils avaient été séparés.

« … Ouais » laissa-t-elle tomber, n'ayant aucune envie de mentir.  
« Ça fait quoi? »  
« … Rien. C'est eux ou nous Noah. Je préfère que ce soit eux et c'est comme ça qu'il faut que tu penses toi aussi. »

Il hocha vaguement la tête, mais elle pouvait parfaitement voir l'incertitude sur son visage. Elle ne s'attendait pas à autre chose venant de lui. Noah n'avait jamais été du genre porté à la violence. Elle ne se souvenait même pas de l'avoir vu une fois en colère que ce soit avant ou après que le monde ait tourné.  
D'un geste sorti d'une autre époque, elle empoigna son menton entre ses doigts, le forçant à fixer son regard sur le sien.

« Tu vas faire ce qu'il faut pour protéger la prison. Pour protéger Rebecca et Talie. Charlie aurait voulu qu'on fasse absolument tout pour qui ne leurs arrivent rien. Je sais que tu peux le faire. Et tu vas le faire. »  
« Ouais » assura-t-il un brin plus confiant.

Elle lui sourit et le jeune homme lui rendit son sourire. Milie intercepta ensuite le regard de Daryl qui était porté sur eux. Ils restèrent ainsi dans le regard l'un de l'autre pendant de longues secondes avant d'être interrompu par le coup de coude que Merle porta à son cadet.

« Amène-toi p'tit frère, on a des trucs à faire avant d'aller s'amuser! »

Le chasseur approuva, jetant un dernier petit regard vers elle avant de quitter la pièce avec son frère. Milie aurait aimé pouvoir prendre son homme à part quelques instants. Elle n'avait rien de spécial à lui dire, rien d'important non plus, mais juste quelques minutes avant qu'il ne parte sans l'assurance de lui revenir, elle aurait aimé pouvoir l'avoir juste à elle. Même si ce n'était que pour lui dire un truc aussi stupide que de faire attention à lui.  
Au lieu de ça, elle sortit à son tour de la salle pour plutôt aller dans leur chambre, direction opposée prise par les deux frères. Elle ressentait le besoin de s'isoler un peu pour bien faire le vide dans tout ce qui venait de s'accumuler dans sa tête. Dans la chambre, cependant, elle trouva Ray en train de fouiller les tiroirs du bureau qui se trouvait dans un coin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

C'était un peu une règle non-écrite, mais chacun prenait bien soin de respecter _la pièce des autres_ et n'y entrait pas à moins d'en avoir eu la permission d'abord.

« Je cherchais… Ah je l'ai! »

L'hispanique eu un large sourire en extirpant les plaques militaires de son père du tiroir dans lequel il avait le nez plongé. S'approchant, Milie avait envie de lui dire qu'il n'était pas en droit de toucher à cet objet, mais sa curiosité l'emportait sur la colère de le voir fouiller dans son intimité. Ray referma le tiroir et fit son bout de chemin jusqu'à Milie. Son sourire s'était graduellement effacé pour faire place à une expression beaucoup plus solennelle.

« T'en as jamais parlé, mais je suis pas con tu sais. Je me doute bien de ce qui c'est passé là-bas. »

Elle sentit tout de suite ses yeux s'humidifier encore sans qu'elle n'arrive à l'empêcher. Bien sûr qu'il n'était pas con. Personne ne l'était et même s'ils étaient suffisamment civilisés pour ne rien évoquer, elle savait que ce qu'ils imaginaient ne devait pas être si loin de ce qui s'était réellement passé.

« Hey » poursuivit-il en lui pressant l'épaule droite avec chaleur. « Je sais aussi que t'es le boyscout le plus incroyable que j'ai jamais vu pour y faire face comme tu fais. Ton père serait fier de toi, vraiment. En tout cas, moi je le suis. »

Ses mots ne l'aidèrent pas à se contenir et elle avait encore plus envie de laisser libre cours aux larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Ray relâcha son épaule, lui passant doucement la chaine des plaques autour du cou.

« Tu devrais pas les laisser dans un tiroir. Tu mérites de les porter comme un vrai soldat. »

Oubliant d'un seul coup pourquoi elle était fâchée contre lui, Milie laissa l'émotion du moment la submerger et fonça dans ses bras. Ray reçut l'étreinte tout d'abord par surprise. Puis, elle sentit ses bras se refermer autour d'elle. Ça lui fit un bien indescriptible. Comme si à travers Ray, elle arrivait à sentir son père la serrer contre son cœur.

« On va les avoir ces enfoirés, ok? » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille en la berçant doucement. « Ils nous prendront pas notre chez-nous. Tu vas aller là-haut et buter chacun de ces fils de pute. Après, tu vas te sentir mieux, crois-moi. »  
« Je sais pas si papa serait fier que tu m'encourages à ça » rit doucement Milie.  
« On appelle ça la thérapie coup de poing. »  
« T'es sûr de toi? »  
« Nop, mais ça sonne plutôt adéquat. »

La demoiselle échappa un nouveau rire. Léger, presque éteint, mais il était tout de même là. À cet instant, elle se sentit stupide. Tout ce temps à en vouloir à Ray pour un tas de choses qui n'étaient, au final, pas si importantes que ça. Elle avait la chance qu'il soit là avec elle. Certes, il n'était pas son père, mais combien avaient retrouvé des gens perdus depuis l'épidémie? Rick était revenu à Lori et Carl. Merle était revenu à Daryl. Elle, elle l'avait lui et Noah. Et même Rebecca et Talie. Oui, elle avait de la chance. C'était complètement stupide de cracher dessus comme elle l'avait fait pour Ray.

« Je m'excuse » souffla-t-elle.  
« Ouais, moi aussi… Daryl… C't'un gars bien, je m'étais trompé sur lui. Bon un peu vieux pour toi! Mais je ferai pas trop mon difficile étant donné les circonstances. »

Il réussit à la faire sourire à nouveau et dieu que ça lui fit du bien. Elle sentit un baiser à consonance paternelle sur son front et son angoisse se dissipa un peu plus. Ray était un soldat. C'était la guerre qui s'en venait à petit pas vers eux. Il saurait maîtriser la situation. C'était aussi usuel que de s'habiller le matin pour lui. C'était dans ce chaos qu'il était à son meilleur. Ils avaient deux autres soldats de métier avec eux. Ils avaient un policier. Merle avait déjà fait son service militaire. Inutile de dire que Daryl savait y faire aussi dans une situation comme celle-ci. Qu'avait _il_ de son côté? Peut-être trois ou quatre durs à cuire dans le même genre. Sinon, les autres, ce serait des _monsieur tout le monde_ qui faisaient comme ils pouvaient pour rester en vie dans cette fin du monde. Ils ne seraient pas entrainés, professionnellement parlant, à envahir les lieux. Ça leur donnait une chance face au désavantage numérique.

« On va y arriver, pas vrai? »

Elle voulait qu'il le dise. Qu'il lui jure sur sa tête qu'ils allaient se sortir de ça. Elle n'avait plus la force d'y croire elle-même. Elle avait besoin que, pour une fois, quelqu'un d'autre y croit à sa place.

« Ouais. On peut le faire. Tous ensemble, on va y arriver » assura le lieutenant.

* * *

Daryl gratta le fond de sa conserve avec une cuillère avant de fourrer la dernière bouchée entre ses dents. Merle jeta la sienne dans l'évier juste à côté sans se soucier du bruit que ça engendra. Ils n'avaient pas échangé le moindre mot depuis qu'ils étaient descendus à la cuisine pour se remplir l'estomac convenablement. Ils ne savaient pas précisément combien de temps cette folle idée allait les occuper et il était toujours préférable d'aller à la guerre le ventre plein. Il n'y avait rien à dire non plus. Le plan était simple. Aller dans la forêt, les trouver et s'arranger pour qu'ils fassent une connerie. Ça pouvait se passer sans anicroche, comme ils pouvaient très bien ne pas en revenir vivants. Daryl le savait. Mais comme à ce moment dans cette foutue cave où il sentait la lame de son propre couteau s'enfoncer lentement, très lentement, dans sa chair, il était prêt à tout subir.  
Les plaies physiques, elles finissaient toujours par se refermer, si on avait assez de bol que ça ne soit pas mortel. Ce que ce salop avait infligé à Milie, ce souvenir inoubliable de la lame glaciale s'infiltrant sous sa peau, c'était une autre histoire. Il y avait trop bien goûté pour le laisser recommencer sans se battre pour que ça n'arrive pas.  
À ce sujet, le chasseur avait un plus sombre dessein à réaliser. Dès qu'il avait décidé d'aller provoquer ces salops. Il avait une cible bien précise. Une cible avec laquelle il prendrait tout son temps. Et, avec du bol, en coupant la tête du serpent, il en crèverait.

« T'es paré p'tit frère? »  
« Ouais. Et autant que tu le saches, je garde le psychopathe pour moi. »

La bouche de Merle s'étira dans un rictus qui se promenait entre le sourire fier et le sourire sadique.

« Si tu veux. »

Daryl posa sa conserve sur le comptoir près de l'évier et tous deux quittèrent la grande cuisine. Il ne leurs restait plus qu'à se blinder et ils étaient prêts à partir en guerre.  
Une fois dans la chambre, passant son arbalète à son épaule, le chasseur laissa courir ses yeux sur le bureau, mais ne trouva pas le couteau de chasse.

« C'quoi ce bordel » marmonna-t-il.

Il l'avait laissé là, il se revoyait parfaitement le poser sur la surface du bureau. Déjà prêt à injurier celui qui était venu fouiller dans ses affaires, Daryl leva la tête en direction de la porte pour voir que Milie s'y trouvait, tenant la lame, dans son étui, entre ses mains. Elle resta dans le cadre un instant avant de finalement s'avancer vers lui.

« Hey, on se magne p'tit frère. J'aimerais pas que la fête commence avant qu'on le décide, s'ra pas drôle sinon! »

Sur son élan, Merle entra à moitié dans le petit bureau avant de se rendre compte que Daryl n'était pas tout seul.

« M'ouais bon, j'crois j'vais aller chier un coup avant de partir. Je préfère le papier-cul à c'qui traine par terre. »

Milie eut un sourire pour Merle qui quitta la pièce sur ce charmant intermède. Puis, elle ramena la tête en direction du chasseur. Elle tendit le couteau et il dut franchir les deux pas qui les séparaient encore pour le prendre. Dès qu'il l'eut en main, Milie lui attrapa le poignet et le tira à elle, se jetant littéralement sur ses lèvres. Elle délaissa son poignet, s'accrochant à sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se défiler. Il n'en avait aucune intention. Il ne pensait pas que c'était encore possible, mais jamais il n'avait reçu un baiser aussi électrisant, même venant de Milie. Il pouvait ressentir le tourbillon d'émotions qui tempêtait en elle comme si ces émotions étaient à lui. Sa peur. Son angoisse. Cette croyance qu'elle avait en lui et sa capacité à revenir sain et sauf. Mais surtout, son amour. Elle l'aimait. Elle n'avait pas besoin de le dire. Il pouvait le ressentir avec tellement de force. De toute manière, il n'était pas certain qu'il y avait un mot pour ça. Ou alors, il ne le connaissait pas.

« Je vais retrouver cet enfoiré » dit-il le souffle court lorsqu'il y eut quelques centimètres entre leurs bouches. « J'te jure que ce coup-ci, ça s'ra la dernière fois qu'il va crever. »  
« Toi, ne crève pas. Pas pour me venger, ça en vaudra pas le prix. »

Daryl eut un petit sourire en coin, prenant une mèche de cheveux pour la repousser derrière l'oreille de Milie. Elle n'avait, à priori, rien d'extraordinaire, pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.

« Je suis pas un Saint à ce point-là. J'le fais pas que pour toi. Ce connard a mon couteau et j'en ai marre de devoir te prendre le tien tout le temps. »

Un rire se perdit à demi dans la gorge de la jeune femme.

« Et tu ferais mieux de me rapporter le mien. Il était à mon père et j'y tiens. »  
« J'sais, t'en fais pas. »

Dans ce commandement, il entendait surtout celui de revenir en vie. Il ne pouvait pas lui promettre. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle l'avait passé sous silence. Il le savait. Elle le savait. Et ils savaient qu'ils le savaient tous les deux.  
Ils se dévisagèrent de longues secondes. Une minute, peut-être même deux, dans le plus parfait des silences. Pourquoi gâcher en mots ce qui pouvait se dire tellement plus facilement en un regard? Au fond de ses prunelles, il pouvait voir son propre reflet. Il n'avait besoin de rien de plus.  
Il se pencha sur elle, lui volant un dernier bref baiser avant d'aller vers la sortie pour rejoindre le couloir. Appuyé contre le mur à quelques mètres de la porte, Merle attendait patiemment. Normalement, il aurait fait un commentaire à la con sur ce petit moment qu'il avait surpris avec Milie, mais il n'en fit rien, se contentant de se détacher du mur pour emboiter le pas à son frère.

« Hey Merle! » interpella Milie en sortant à moitié de la chambre. « Tu m'ferais une fleur de me le ramener en un morceau. »  
« J'suis pas sa nounou bordel » maugréa son ainé.  
« Merci! » répondit seulement la demoiselle avec un sourire.

Merle gronda un petit quelque chose que Daryl ne comprit pas entre ses dents, mais il glissa un clin d'œil à Milie avant de réellement lui tourner le dos pour quitter le couloir. C'était la façon de Merle de dire qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui et le grand talent de Milie à comprendre les Dixon avait fait le décodage sans problème.  
À la porte principale du rez-de-chaussée, Rick et Alvarez attendaient. Tous deux armés autant qu'ils le pouvaient. Merle sortit dehors sans un regard pour eux. Le chasseur s'arrêta juste avant de franchir le cadre. Il jeta un regard rapide à Alvarez avant de poser les yeux sur le shérif.

« Fais gaffe là dehors » commanda Rick.  
« Arrangez-vous pour que la baraque soit encore debout quand j'reviendrai. »  
« Compte sur nous » assura l'hispanique.

Un hochement de tête plus tard, Daryl sortit en accélérant rapidement son pas afin de rattraper son frère. La nuit commençait déjà à tomber et il jugea que c'était pour le mieux. Un ciel dégagé – pour une fois – et le manteau de la nuit pour les rendre invisibles, c'était parfait. Une longue nuit commençait, mais le chasseur ne ressentait pas la moindre petite once de fatigue, ce même malgré la courte nuit de la veille. L'adrénaline lui tambourinait déjà dans les tempes.

* * *

Atteignant la tour, Milie constata qu'Andrea s'y trouvait déjà avec un sac contenant quelques armes à longue portée et beaucoup de munitions. Elle tenait un chargeur entre ses mains lorsqu'elle tourna la tête pour voir qui arrivait.

« Daryl et Merle sont partis » annonça la plus jeune en s'approchant du sac.

Elle glissa les doigts sur un fusil, observant la pénombre à la recherche de mouvements qui lui indiquerait où se trouvaient les frères.

« Bien » répondit juste la blonde. « Tu sais te servir de ça? »

Milie eut un sourire, se souvenant soudainement de son onzième anniversaire. Quelle fille de onze ans aurait harcelé son père pendant des mois pour aller au stand de tir, son cadeau d'anniversaire insistait-elle, et apprendre à tirer? Elle, bien sûr. Parce qu'étant petite, elle n'avait que son père pour modèle et qu'elle voulait tant être comme lui.  
Sentant le poids des plaques militaires qu'elle avait autour du cou, elle se saisit du fusil d'un geste brusque, mais qui traduisait son habitude de manipuler des armes. Elle leva la sécurité et souleva le capuchon de protection de la lunette de visée nocturne. Le tout en une fraction de seconde.

« Je saurai me débrouiller. »

Portant la mire à son œil, elle le balada sur le périmètre jusqu'à repérer les deux masses plus ou moins précises qui atteignaient le portail. Daryl et Merle.  
Ils l'ouvrirent, les filles pouvant en entendre le bruit lointain, sortirent du périmètre clôturé, puis le refermèrent.  
Les jeux étaient faits. _Il_ voulait une guerre. _Il_ allait en avoir une. Et elle commençait maintenant.


	21. This is war

Et la suite tant attendue!  
Par contre, sachez que j'ai pris une décision, atroce, effroyable, horrible, infamiesque (si, ça existe è.é), mais qui s'avère cependant nécessaire... J'ai décidé de m'imposer une pause! Un bon **hiatus d'un mois** dans la publication de la fic, non seulement pour me donner un break dans l'écriture (parce que j'en ai pas l'air comme ça, mais ça fait 2 mois, no-stop, que j'écris TOUS les soirs afin de rencontrer mes délais de publication), mais également pour me permettre de relire attentivement mes chapitres pour y voir ce que j'ai commencé à traiter et laissé de côté sans m'en rendre compte, etc etc, et aussi me permettre de reprendre une bonne petite avance de quelques chapitres dans la publication sans toute fois avoir à "vomir" des 30p. de fic dans la semaine pour y arriver! Après deux mois, je me rend compte que je me suis imposée un sacré rythme de publication et bien que je sois très fière d'être parvenue à le relever jusqu'ici, une petite voix dans ma tête me murmure depuis le début de la semaine "une pause, ça ferait pas de mal." Voyons ça comme une opportunité de revenir en force ensuite! Car, grande nouvelle, j'ai une FIN à cette fic! Oui, oui, elle m'est apparue cette semaine. Donc, on peut commencer le countdown, fini de voguer à travers le néant, la miss a un but et une destination finale pour sa fic, yahouuu! J'ai envie de me bouder moi-même à me dire "tu vas vraiment terminer tout ça? é.è" sauf qu'il faut se dire que toute bonne chose a une fin! Sans compter que ma plus grande crainte serait de m'embarquer dans quelque chose de "sans issue" qui au final sera abandonnée par manque de temps, d'idées crédibles qui s'enchainent bien, etc, bref, je ne voudrais pas "gâcher" la suite de la fic en me perdant dans les péripéties étant donné l'effort que j'ai mis jusqu'ici pour bien traiter les points que j'amenais à l'histoire. Bref, ceci pour dire : hiatus d'un mois, pendant lequel je vais m'employer à faire un plan de ce point de l'histoire jusqu'à la fin. Quand les publications reviendront, donc, je devrais savoir à peu près (nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri de bifurcations! XD) le nombre de chapitres qu'il restera à donner à cette fic. Cette pause ne m'enchante qu'à moitié, sachant combien vous aimez avoir votre petit chapitre tous les week-end, mais je préfère encore m'imposer une pause dont je vous aurai avertis de la durée et etc plutôt que de finir par m'essouffler dans l'écriture et disparaitre sans prévenir pendant un laps de temps inconnu. Le fait de mettre cette pose précisément à ce chapitre est également voulue, il est parfait pour ça et vous comprendrez pourquoi une fois la lecture de ce chapitre terminée ^^

Eponyme Anonyme : Haha, je me disais bien que tu participerais à ce défi lancé dans le vide muahahaha! D'abord, chapeau d'avoir essayé, ensuite, la preuve est maintenant faite... mes titres de chapitres sonnes définitivement moins classe en français qu'en anglais et ce n'est pas faute d'une bonne traduction. Ma tendance instinctive a avoir privilégier l'anglais pour les titres s'avère donc officiellement payante! :p  
Trois fois le tour de ton slip hein? Vais-je arriver à quatre en un chapitre d'ici la fin de la fic? Je suis prête à relever le défi commandant è.é  
Pour ce qui est de Milie et son angoisse qui lui revient en pleine figure sans prévenir, je ne le voyais pas autrement. Ce qui s'est passé avec Elijah l'a beaucoup affectée et elle a surtout été en mesure d'en "guérir" grâce au temps, mais surtout au fait qu'elle le pensait mort pour de bon et qu'elle refusait de se laisser "hanter" par lui indéfiniment. Hors donc, apprendre que mister est toujours en vie vient forcément détruire tout son cheminement psychologique puisqu'elle avait tout basé sur le fait qu'il soit mort.  
Daryl! Leader par défaut, en quelque sorte. Notre squirrel-hunter préféré n'est pas un leader. Il n'aime pas prendre les décisions qui génèrent de lourdes responsabilités, préférant être l'instrument des décisions des autres (à savoir Rick!), mais dans ce cas bien précis et avec Milie qui est complètement déboussolée, il est mit à l'avant malgré lui. Comme c'est carrément dit dans le chapitre : il est le mieux placé pour savoir comment faire face à tout ça. Il est le mieux placé pour faire parler Merle. Le mieux placé pour parler de cet autre groupe avec qui les hommes du groupe n'ont eu qu'un bref face à face contrairement à lui. Le mieux placé aussi pour aider Milie a se ressaisir, bien que, dans les faits, ce troisième point il n'y arrive pas vraiment. C'est davantage Ray qui a réussi de ce côté et cette petite _surprise_ était tout à fait voulue! Alors oui, Daryl endosse le rôle, mais par défaut, parce qu'il le faut.  
Et Ray! En effet, c'est l'homme parfait pour prendre toutes les informations et disposer les efforts au mieux. La guerre, c'est son champ d'expertise et je crois que c'est unanime, il était temps que ce cher Ray ait son petit moment de gloire! ^^  
Merle qui se reçoit une bonne claque par son p'tit frère oui! Je pense qu'après tous ces chapitres de tension entre eux, il lui fallait un bon électrochoc. Brasser le linge sale en famille comme on dit et on est reparti sur des bonnes bases! Et puis, je ne pouvais pas laisser Merle en constant opposant, de un parce que ce serait trop nul, facile et sans profondeur, de deux parce qu'on finirait par en faire une écoeurantite aigüe! Je pense qu'entre les Dixon, qui sont deux êtres excessifs, tout est toujours noir ou blanc. La haine extrême ou la fraternité extrême! Sinon, la dernière fois que j'ai regardé, non, je ne suis pas un chat! XD  
Ah mes adorables petits tourtereaux! On les inscrit pour l'award du couple de l'année pour les _TWD Fandom-FR Awards 2012_? La compréhension muette mutuelle est carrément leur caractéristique principale et ce qui fait définitivement leur force. Ce que je constate beaucoup dans les fics TWD (ou plutôt dans les traductions de Boney XD -à l'exception de Belle et Rebelle qui joue également beaucoup des silences implicites) c'est que l'OC reproche souvent à Daryl de ne pas se confier, de ne pas lui parler. Qu'elle ne peut pas le comprendre s'il ne lui dit rien et ça se retrouve à être l'un des enjeux majeur de l'histoire d'amour. Faire totalement l'inverse n'était pas mon but, la chose m'étant apparue plutôt naturellement selon le tempérament de Milie, mais j'aime beaucoup la différence que c'est venu donner à ma fic. Le fait qu'ils soient constamment d'accord, qu'il ne soit pas questions de disputent entre eux, de jalousie maladive à cause d'un tierce partie ou simplement le fait que le couple ne fonctionne pas parce que Daryl refuse _d'admettre_ ses sentiments. Dans le cas de Milie et Daryl, le couple est sain, ils ne se mentent pas, ne se cachent pas non plus ce qu'ils ressentent lorsqu'il y a de la jalousie dans l'air ou autre, ils se disent ce qui doit être dit sans prendre de gants blancs et ils le font avec le bon nombre de mots et les gestes qu'il faut également. Ils sont ce qu'un couple doit être, à mon avis, pour bien fonctionner longtemps! Ce qui vient également trancher avec les autres Daryl/Oc que j'ai pu voir, c'est que ce n'est pas le couple qui dirige l'action de la fic, mais bien l'action qui dirige le couple. Ils font face aux événements plutôt que toujours être à leur origine et cette différence notable (je ne dis pas être la seule non plus à écrire ma fic de cette manière, je me réfère uniquement à ce que j'ai lu pour l'instant, c'est-à-dire les fics du fandom fr) me rend pas mal fière de ma fic, je le cacherai pas :p  
Et je pense surtout que Merle sait quand son frère à tout sauf besoin de lui dans les parages pour agrémenter de ses remarques! XD

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere : Je pèse plus lourd qu'un épisode? La vache, je suis trop awesome! **se prend un mur**  
Et ouais, comme déjà dit pour Eponyme, ce petit gag de "traduisons les titres" montre bien comment mes titres sont plus parlants en anglais! Certes, avoir décidé de les mettre en français, je n'aurais probablement pas choisi ces titres, mais tout de même, cet _exercice_ était sympa dans la mesure où il montre bien que parfois on ne choisit pas l'anglais juste pour _faire in_ ou _faire plus cool_! ^^  
Muhahaha, imagine ma pauvre tête quand j'écris si juste lire donne le tournis au milieu de tout ça :o ... ouais nha serait un mensonge éhonté étant donné que les trucs s'annexent quasi tout seul les uns aux autres. Vive mon étrange cerveau *0*  
Ah Daryl! Tes propos et ceux d'Eponyme à son sujet se rejoignent et se complètes! Depuis le début de la fic, Daryl est aller toujours de plus en plus en s'impliquant dans "la haute hiérachie" du groupe, ceci profondément lié avec sa relation avec Milie qui, oui, lui donne plus de confiance en lui. Le fait d'avoir une vraie relation avec une femme comme elle lui prouve que ce qu'il est, ce qu'il pense, ses opinions, etc valent quelque chose, autrement Milie ne l'aimerait pas!  
Ahaha, THE réflexion Merlienne de ma fic jusqu'à présent, je l'adore aussi! Et comme déjà dit à Eponyme, oui Merle sait quand la fermer, mais en tirant sa référence à sa façon, tout de même ;)  
Je ne sais pas si je vais creuser du côté "féminisme endurci" mais c'est vrai que c'est un thème qui pourrait être sympa à aborder. Faudrait que je vois ce que je pourrais en faire et surtout où le glisser dans ce que je prévois, mais je pense bien avoir ma petite idée (je vais te sacrer Muse number two!)  
Un autre truc unanime haha, Ray/Milie, il était temps! Mais comme tu dis, ils sont tellement tête de mule (sans oublier l'ordre clair et net de Daryl qui a dit à Ray "laisse-la venir, tu vas la chercher encore quand elle veut pas et je te défonce la tête!" XD) que ça devait prendre un certain temps et un contexte qui se prêtait bien à leur réconciliation.

Sur ce blabla, profitez bien de ce chapitre car il n'y en aura pas d'autre avant un mois! Encore une fois, je tiens à dire que je m'impose (et vous impose par la force des choses, évidemment) ce hiatus par nécessité afin de vraiment revoir les chapitres déjà écrits pour pouvoir en tirer le meilleur qu'il reste encore à exploiter afin de me lancer dans la deuxième partie de la fic et qu'elle demeure aussi awesome? épique? du feu de dieu? encerclez la bonne réponse! que les chapitres déjà en ligne.  
Une pause pour revenir en force donc! (et je ne disparais qu'à moitié, les auteurs devront continuer de me subir dans les reviews muhahahaha)  
Bonne lecture à tous et on se revoit vers la fin novembre ;)

* * *

**Chapter 21 ;; This is war**

Le dos appuyé contre un arbre comme s'il cherchait à se fondre en lui, Daryl avait étiré le cou sur la droite de façon à voir ce qui se dirigeait vers eux. Deux hommes qui portaient chacun un fusil de chasse. L'un d'eux fumait si le chasseur en croyait le petit point rouge qui tranchait avec la noirceur de la nuit.  
Ils avaient marché au moins trois heures dans la forêt avant de croiser un quelconque signe sur le sol. Ensuite, il n'avait plus suffit qu'à suivre la piste. Rien n'indiquait qu'ils se préparaient à attaquer la prison cette nuit. Parfait. Leur plan de les prendre par surprise allait donc fonctionner.  
C'était d'ailleurs ce qu'ils s'apprêtaient tout juste à faire. Ces deux types avançaient tranquillement sans se douter de ce qui allait leur tomber dessus. Tournant la tête vers la gauche, Daryl jeta un regard à son frère lui mimant le chiffre deux avec ses doigts. Son ainé émit un mouvement du menton, signe qu'il avait compris.

« Tu penses qu'on va trainer encore longtemps dans le coin? On s'caille le cul à se promener dehors en pleine nuit. »  
« J'sais pas. Tu connais le Boss. Faut toujours qu'il analyse tout dix fois. »  
« J'espère qu'elles vont en valoir la peine ces nouvelles filles! »  
« J'm'en foutrais presque de ça. T'imagine un peu quand on vivra là-dans? Pas besoin de surveiller le quartier tout le temps! »

Davantage concentré sur le son de leurs pas plutôt que sur ce qu'ils racontaient, Daryl n'eut pas besoin de regarder pour juger du moment opportun de leur bondir dessus. Lentement, imité presque en symbiose parfaite par son frère, il contourna son arbre pendant que les deux hommes avançaient. Lorsqu'ils auraient pu être en mesure de les voir, les deux frères se trouvaient de l'autre côté de leur tronc. À présent derrière les patrouilleurs, ils n'eurent qu'à les rejoindre aussi silencieusement que s'ils n'avaient jamais été là.  
Pendant que Merle plantait sa longue machette dans le crâne du premier avec force, Daryl portait sa main gauche à la bouche du second pour l'empêcher de crier, glissant le couteau de chasse profondément dans la chair de son cou pour l'égorger. Quand il le relâcha, l'homme n'était plus en mesure d'émettre le moindre son. Il le laissa tomber lourdement au sol, Merle fouillant déjà les poches de son macchabé pour en extraire tout ce qui lui semblait utile. La chose lui apparaissant soudainement comme une bonne idée, Daryl fit de même avec le sien, auquel il restait encore un peu de vie. Il ne lui en restait plus pour longtemps cependant. La profondeur de l'entaille faisait couler le sang très rapidement.  
Dans ses poches, le chasseur trouva un paquet de cigarettes à moitié entamé, un briquet, une pièce de vingt-cinq cents – sérieusement, il y avait encore du monde pour se trimbaler de la monnaie? – quelques cartouches pour le fusil de chasse et il prit finalement l'arme pour la passer à son épaule. Il fourra son butin dans ses poches, à l'exception de la pièce de monnaie. Les cigarettes seraient absolument délicieuses plus tard et le reste finirait assurément par servir, même si Daryl ne comptait pas user d'arme à feu ce soir. La discrétion était leur meilleur atout.

« Aller, on continue » murmura Daryl en se redressant pour s'éloigner.  
« Tu lui troues pas la cervelle? »  
« Si on a du bol, il se _réveillera_ vite et ira en faire chier deux ou trois à not'e place. »

Et lorsque ces deux ou trois en question verraient un rôdeur à la gorge tranchée et non mordue, peut-être qu'ils seraient assez malin pour faire le lien avec eux. Peut-être pas non plus, mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, leur foutre un mort-vivant dans les pattes ne pouvait pas être mauvais.

Ils se remirent donc en route aussi silencieusement et rapidement que possible, s'enfonçant plus profondément dans la forêt. Ces deux-là n'étaient que les premiers. S'ils voulaient réellement faire suffisamment d'effet pour pousser le groupe d'Elijah à attaquer la prison dans les plus brefs délais, ils devaient se rapprocher du campement principal pour se faire remarquer un peu. Ou plutôt que les cadavres qu'ils comptaient laisser derrière eux se fassent remarquer.

* * *

Milie renifla, son bout de nez était rouge et glacé. Il ne faisait pas particulièrement froid ce soir, mais depuis que le soleil était couché, la température avait largement chutée et le fait d'être dans cette tour à ne pas bouger n'aidait en rien. Avec elle, se trouvait bien évidemment Andrea qui prenait vraisemblablement son rôle de _leader_ très au sérieux, n'arrêtant pas de quitter son poste pour s'enquérir un peu des autres qui grelottaient assis dans un coin. À quelques mètres d'elle, se trouvait Maggie. Elle n'était pas d'une précision sans faille au tir, mais Rick et Ray avaient jugé qu'elle serait en mesure d'offrir un coup de main non-négligeable. Le tout était de savoir si elle saurait trouver la _G.I. Jane_ qui sommeillait en elle, mais Milie ne s'inquiétait pas trop à ce sujet. Maggie était forte et possédait suffisamment de volonté pour y arriver si elle le désirait vraiment.  
Talie menaçait de s'endormir à tout instant, enroulée dans une couverture, dans les bras de Rebecca, ses yeux lourds luttant pour rester ouverts. Elle sentait assurément que quelque chose d'important était en train de se produire, mais la fatigue commençait à l'emporter sur le reste. Carl, le chien couché le long de son côté gauche, s'entrainait à manier un couteau sous le regard attentif de sa mère qui avait visiblement peur qu'il se blesse avec à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Milie trouvait qu'il devenait de plus en plus habile, mais elle savait déjà que le faire remarquer à Lori ne serait qu'une perte de temps. Le révérend était perdu dans ses prières, ses lèvres remuant sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Carol et Beth étaient perdues dans un inventaire de tout ce qu'ils avaient mis dans des sacs pour s'assurer qu'ils n'oublieraient rien d'important le cas échéant.

Dans l'ambiance régnait une tension liée à l'attente, la peur et l'incertitude. Ils ne savaient pas précisément quand tout allait être déclenché. Ça faisait quatre bonnes heures que Daryl et Merle étaient partis et rien, en provenant de la forêt, n'était venu troubler le silence.  
Sondant l'orée des bois de sa visée nocturne pour la millième fois, Milie commençait à ressentir l'impatience. Elle voulait que ça commence pour qu'ils puissent en finir. Elle avait toujours détesté devoir attendre. Ne rien faire. Juste rester bêtement là jusqu'à ce que les choses viennent à elle. S'il n'avait pas été question d'Elijah et de la peur viscérale qu'elle avait de se retrouver à nouveau face à lui, elle se serait débrouillée pour partir avec les frères Dixon. Eux, au moins, faisaient quelque chose et étaient en mesure d'être en contrôle de leur situation. Et puis, elle aurait été avec Daryl. Ne pas savoir où il était et ce qu'il faisait commençait de plus en plus à la tracasser. Elle savait qu'il pouvait se débrouiller sans elle. Que Merle était là et qu'il ne laisserait rien arriver à son petit frère sans se battre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être inquiète à son sujet. L'inconnu lui faisait imaginer des tonnes de scénarios dont l'issue ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. Non, cette nuit allait être une bonne nuit uniquement lorsqu'elle serait terminée.

* * *

Ils avaient encore mis deux bonnes heures avant de trouver une clairière de la forêt vraisemblablement occupée depuis quelques jours. Il y avait des camionnettes pour abriter les hommes et de faibles feux ici et là autour desquels une quinzaine d'hommes se massaient pour se réchauffer. Les hommes qui restaient – ou plutôt ce qui restait des hommes qui restaient – devaient probablement patrouiller tout le tour de la zone pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de rôdeur dans les parages.  
Grimpé dans un arbre, des jumelles de vision de nuit contre le visage pour voir dans l'obscurité, Daryl termina son petit repérage avant de descendre de son perchoir aussi silencieusement que possible. Une fois pieds à terre, son frère lui redonna son arbalète. Ils avaient croisé deux autres duos de patrouilleurs entre temps dont ils s'étaient chargés sans accro, leur sang encore humide collant sur leurs vêtements.

« Alors? » murmura Merle.  
« Tranquille. »

Ce disant, un coup de feu suivi d'un hurlement brisèrent le silence de la forêt. Le brouhaha déclenché dans le camp leur parvint et les frères s'accroupirent derrière un large buisson. Daryl eut un sourire.

« Espérons que c'est un de nos p'tits copains de tout à l'heure » s'enchanta l'ainé.

Deux coups de feu retentirent un moment plus tard. Ils avaient probablement tué le rôdeur et l'homme qu'il avait mordu. Daryl tourna la tête sur le côté pour bien tendre l'oreille en direction de la clairière qui se trouvait à un peu plus de cent-cinquante mètres.

« Chiasse, on dirait Johnny! »  
« C'est parce que c'est Johnny, imbécile. »  
« T'as vu ça, c'est trop net pour être une morsure… »  
« Putain t'as raison, il a été poignardé on dirait. »  
« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici? » demanda une voix que Daryl n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Poussé par une colère soudaine et incontrôlable, le chasseur se redressa, son corps déjà près à foncer jusqu'à cette voix pour lui trancher la gorge d'une oreille à l'autre avec son couteau. Cependant, il n'avait même pas fait un pas entier que Merle le happa par l'épaule de son gilet par balle, le tirant vers le sol sans ménagement.

« Fait pas le con p'tit frère, ils sont encore trop nombreux. »

« Johnny a été poignardé Boss, regarde. Et il a mordu Stanley. »  
« Comment il a fait pour _revenir_ sans avoir été mordu? »  
« La véritable question c'est comment il s'est retrouvé poignardé si on est seul ici » reformula Elijah.  
« … Comment? »  
« Par un couteau abruti » répondit le psychopathe. « Ça veut dire qu'on n'est pas seul dans les parages. Trouvez-moi les cons qui s'amusent à nous tuer! »

Quelques _ouais chef_ se dirent ici et là avant que les mouvements ne traduisent des hommes partant dans un peu tous les sens. Ça n'allait pas. Si ça continuait comme ça, ils y seraient encore au matin et ils en perdraient leur avantage de l'obscurité.

« Je vais y aller » décida Daryl, tout bas. « Quand il va voir que c'est moi ce sale malade va envoyer ses gars sur la prison juste pour me ramener la tête de Milie et voir ma gueule à ce moment-là. »  
« Ou il pourrait juste te foutre une balle dans la tête. »  
« Nha, c'cinglé marche au sadisme. Il m'tuera pas. Il va attendre de buter tous les autres devant mes yeux avant. Toi, t'fais pas choper. T'vas être ma cavalerie. »

Il lui jeta la sangle des jumelles de vision de nuit autour du cou, la main de Merle étant déjà occupée par un fusil.

« Fait pas de connerie. »  
« Quoi? Me dis pas que t'as peur que Milie te botte le cul si je reviens pas en un morceau » sourit légèrement Daryl en ramenant son arbalète devant lui.  
« M'fait pas peur ta femelle! » maugréa Merle. « Fait pas de connerie c'tout. »

Le sourire de Daryl s'élargit un poil de plus avant qu'il ne s'élance hors de leur cachette de fortune. C'était stupide. Cinglé. Suicidaire! Mais s'ils voulaient réellement mettre les choses en branle, il fallait le faire. C'était risqué. Rien ne disait qu'Elijah ne ferait pas comme Merle avait dit – soit lui foutre une balle entre les deux yeux – mais Daryl espérait ne pas avoir mal cerné ce sale psychopathe. Il se nourrissait de la souffrance des gens. Il ne le tuerait pas sans prendre le plaisir de le torturer encore une fois et le chasseur misait tout ce qu'il avait là-dessus.

Prenant une bonne respiration avant de réellement pénétrer dans la clairière, Daryl se retrouva un instant plus tard au milieu de l'agitation du campement. Ils étaient si occupés à chercher un planqué que les premiers hommes qu'il croisa ne firent même pas attention à lui. Il émit alors un petit sifflement pour attirer leur attention et lorsque quelques têtes furent tournées dans sa direction, Daryl pointa son arbalète sur le type le plus près de lui, puis tira. Le carreau alla se ficher directement dans son estomac et l'homme s'affaissa, portant les mains à son ventre tout en criant sa douleur. Un second chercha à braquer son arme sur lui et pour éviter qu'il ne lui tire dessus, Daryl lança son arbalète sur lui pour le déstabiliser. Il ficha une bonne droite à un troisième gars avant de se faire immobiliser, raflant quelques coups dans les côtes et sur le visage au passage.

« On l'a chopé Boss! » annonça l'un d'eux.

Se sentant tiré vers le haut, Daryl, qui avait été mis à genoux, dut se relever et suivre ses _geôliers_ jusqu'à approximativement le centre du camp où Elijah était accroupi devant un feu, les mains tout près des faibles flammes. Il porta un regard au chasseur lorsqu'il fut suffisamment près pour être vu malgré l'obscurité et le psychopathe eut un sourire en le reconnaissant.

« Pas très malin ce que tu viens de faire » souligna-t-il en se frottant lentement les mains au-dessus du feu.  
« J'suis pas reconnu pour être très malin » répondit simplement Daryl.  
« Plutôt étrange que tu sois moins con en étant faible, affamé et déshydraté. C'est bien la première fois que je vois ça. »  
« J'aime les surprises. »  
« J'en déduis plutôt que Merle t'as trouvé avant de claquer » reformula Elijah en se redressant. « Je me demandais bien quand il allait me tourner le dos. Dommage, maintenant je vais devoir le tuer. »

Daryl, quant à lui, était à nouveau forcé de s'agenouiller. Il fut dépouillé de ses armes, ce qui se résumait au couteau de Milie et le fusil qu'il avait pris à un de ceux qu'il avait tué plus tôt, son arbalète déjà entre les mains de celui sur qui il l'avait lancée. Deux hommes le tenaient en joug avec leur pistolet, environ à un mètre de distance.

« Tu le trouveras pas dans le coin. Il est grippé. Il m'aurait servi à rien » bluffa le chasseur.  
« Donc t'as décidé de te pointer tout seul et de tous nous tuer les uns après les autres? Comme je disais, pas très malin. »  
« J'avais des comptes à régler qui concernent que moi. »  
« Jouer les héros changera pas ce que t'es mon gars » assura le profileur sur son ton d'expert. « Les racailles dans ton genre restent des racailles toute leur vie. »  
« J'suis pas là pour jouer au héros. J'suis venu chercher mon couteau. J'l'aimais bien ce couteau » contredit Daryl avec aplomb.

Elijah eut un nouveau sourire sadique, sortant le couteau qu'il avait à la ceinture de son étui. Il s'agissait bel et bien de celui de Daryl, il le reconnaissait parfaitement.

« Je l'aime bien aussi » certifia Elijah. « Je me suis beaucoup amusé avec et j'ai hâte de recommencer. Sur toi et sur l'enfoiré qui m'a tiré dessus aussi… Comment va ta copine au fait? »

Bien qu'il s'y attendait parfaitement, le visage de Daryl se referma d'un coup à la mention de Milie. Cela eut pour effet de faire sourire l'autre malade mental encore plus tandis qu'il tournait autour du chasseur, les yeux fixés sur la lame en acier. L'étincelle dans son regard montrait tout ce qu'il était en train d'imaginer qu'il ferait encore à Daryl avec ce couteau.

« J'espère que je lui ai manqué. »  
« Elle m'a demandé de lui rapporter ta tête » mentit le chasseur.  
« Oh vraiment? Juste la tête? Dommage. Et si on allait la rejoindre plutôt? J'ai très hâte de la voir. »

_Gagné_, fut le mot qui sonna dans son esprit alors que le traqueur joua de la comédie pour avoir l'air férocement contre cette idée. Il chercha à se remettre sur ses pieds, empêché par les deux chiens de garde d'Elijah.

« Je vais prendre ça pour un oui. »

* * *

Le temps était infiniment long et Milie avait maintenant perdu le compte des heures. Talie avait abandonné, plongée dans un sommeil profond. Les autres se seraient probablement endormi aussi s'il n'y avait pas eu ce petit froid pour les en empêcher. Il ne faisait pas suffisamment froid pour claquer des dents à outrance, mais juste assez pour être inconfortable à rester immobile et attendre. Il devait facilement approcher les deux ou trois heures du matin maintenant et elle n'allait pas tarder à se retrouver dans le même état que Talie si ça continuait comme ça. La fatigue de la nuit précédente ajoutée à ce début de nuit blanche commençait à peser lourd sur ses yeux plus aussi aux aguets qu'en début de soirée.

Luttant un peu pour les garder ouverts, la jeune femme leva soudainement la tête, oreilles tendues à l'entente d'un son particulier. Un moteur. Non, plusieurs moteurs. Puis, il y eut les phares qui émergèrent d'un sentier, se déployant graduellement autour du périmètre clôturé. Trois, quatre, cinq camionnettes et de chacune d'elle commençaient déjà à descendre des hommes.

« Ça y est ça commence » murmura Milie pour elle-même.  
« Visez les phares » commanda Andrea.

Milie retira la vision de nuit de sa mire pour ne pas être aveuglée et tira un quart de seconde plus tard. Un phare éclata sous son tir, Talie s'éveilla en sursaut et plaqua ses mains contre ses oreilles, puis l'agitation monta en flèche au sein de leurs assaillants lorsqu'Andrea détruisit un autre phare. Maggie manqua sa cible à sa première tentative, mais l'eut à la seconde. Milie intercepta un sourire fier, qu'elle lui rendit avant d'appuyer à nouveau sur la gâchette. Une minute plus tard, l'obscurité avait de nouveau envahi l'orée des bois.  
La jeune femme retourna à sa vision de nuit, évaluant rapidement le nombre d'attaquants. Environ une vingtaine. Tout était une question de vitesse. Il fallait les éliminer avant qu'ils n'approchent suffisamment la prison pour que leur avantage numérique puisse prendre le dessus. Ils possédaient plusieurs bons tireurs. Ils pouvaient y arriver.

* * *

De là où il se trouvait, Daryl pouvait voir la flamme des coups de feu à chaque détonation qu'il entendait. Il en venait d'un peu partout autour du bâtiment principal, signe que les hommes d'Elijah cherchaient à s'infiltrer de tous les côtés à la fois. Toujours cerné par ses deux vigiles armés, le chasseur espérait que son frère soit en forme et qu'il courait vite, autrement, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Sans Merle, il n'avait aucune chance de se défaire de ce traquenard dans lequel il s'était lui-même fourré. Au moins, ça avait marché. Il avait poussé Elijah à agir quand eux étaient prêts. C'était le seul avantage qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur leurs envahisseurs.

« Ils sont en train de tous nous tuer » commenta un homme pendant que les cris de douleur transperçaient la nuit.  
« Vous vous êtes plutôt bien préparés, je dois le reconnaître. Plus nombreux que je pensais aussi. »  
« On a eu de la visite dernièrement » souligna Daryl pas mécontent de la tournure des événements.  
« C'est pas grave » sourit Elijah. « Sors le missile antichar » fit-il à son homme avant de se tourner vers Daryl en lui glissant un clin d'œil joueur. « Je le gardais pour une occasion spéciale. »

Les yeux du chasseur s'écarquillèrent malgré lui. Il n'avait pas prévu que ce salopard avait de l'artillerie lourde avec lui.

« Je croyais que tu voulais la prison » tenta-t-il.  
« C'est pour ça qu'il ne visera pas les murs. Joues-tu aux échecs mon cher Daryl? »

Il fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas l'allusion. Elijah glissa les yeux sur son homme qui avait le lance-missile antichar à l'épaule.

« Prend-lui sa tour Peter. »

L'homme tourna le canon de son arme en direction de ladite tour où les tirs continuaient d'affluer et Daryl sentit son cœur se comprimer subitement, lui coupant le souffle.

* * *

Visant et tirant, Milie savait qu'elle ne tuait pas à chaque fois, mais elle atteignant sa cible plus souvent qu'autrement et c'était le principal. Les ralentir était pour l'instant la priorité. Ils auraient tout le temps de faire le ménage plus tard.

« MILIE! »

Le cri provenant de loin avait fait écho jusqu'à elle. Il avait dû être fort puisqu'elle arriva à le déceler au travers du boucan des coups de feu. Tout de suite, sans même savoir comment elle était si sûre d'elle et surtout sans chercher à le savoir, son instinct lui dicta de fuir.

« Fichez-le camp! »

Elle l'avait crié avant même de réellement réaliser que les mots avaient quitté sa bouche. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, elle entendait la détonation complètement différente de celle des précédents coups de feu. Ce son, elle le connaissait. Et elle ne l'aimait pas du tout. C'était du lourd.  
Brusquement, le temps fut comme suspendu. Elle vit le révérend – le plus près des escaliers – filer vers la sortie pour descendre dans le bâtiment. Il était suivi de Lori et Carl. Ils étaient presque à la première marche quand elle le sentit. Ce sifflement dans ses oreilles, suivi instantanément d'un énorme tremblement. Sous ses pieds, sur les côtés, tout autour d'elle. Un coin de la tour vola en éclat dans un bruit infernal ainsi qu'une tempête de poussière, de béton et de vitre brisée. Son corps s'éleva dans les airs avant de percuter violement un coin de béton épargné. Elle sentit la brûlure des écorchures quand des morceaux de verre lui frôlèrent la peau.  
Une tonalité aigue, trainante et agaçante tinta dans ses oreilles, coupant tous les sons de la bataille qui continuait d'être livrée. Elle secoua la tête, ça n'y changea rien. Elle se releva avec peine, son corps refusant de lui obéir totalement. Puis, les pleurs de Talie passèrent par-dessus cette impression de sourdine tout juste avant que ses oreilles se remettent à entendre normalement. S'éveillant d'un coup de sa léthargie, Milie vit Rebecca et Carol coincées sous des morceaux de béton.

« Beth! BETH! » hurla Maggie toute aussi amochée qu'elle en se jetant sur le tas de débris pour chercher sa sœur.

Milie s'y dirigea également. Andrea avait repris son arme et continuait de tirer. Carl, Lori et le révérend les avaient rejoints, ainsi que le berger allemand qui reniflait déjà un peu partout autour d'où se trouvait Maggie. Ce chien était décidément intelligent. Milie ne se demanda pas comment elle le savait, encore une fois, mais elle savait que l'animal cherchait trace de Beth qu'il était impossible de voir pour le moment. Lori attira Talie à elle, tenant son vendre rond de son autre main. L'explosion avait dû lui faire tout un choc ainsi qu'au bébé, mais il y avait plus urgent à penser pour l'instant. Comme débarrasser Rebecca et Carol des débris. Ce qu'elle s'employa à faire avec Carl et le révérend Reynolds.

* * *

Daryl ne respirait plus. Témoin impuissant, il avait regardé, sans vraiment la voir en raison de la noirceur, une partie de la tour se faire réduire en miettes sous le souffle de l'explosion du missile portatif.

« Elle se trouvait là? » demanda Elijah.

Le chasseur avait presque cru entendre un sentiment d'inquiétude dans cette question, mais il n'en était pas certain. Son sang battait si fort dans ses tempes qu'il avait du mal à discerner les sons autour de lui. Milie. Milie était dans cette tour qui venait se faire déglinguer. Et pas seulement Milie. Les femmes, les enfants. Et ça avait été son idée de les envoyer là. Il avait été si certain que ce serait l'endroit le plus sécuritaire. Tout juste avant que l'autre type ne fasse feu, il avait crié sans pouvoir se retenir. Il avait crié son nom aussi fort qu'il en avait été capable. Est-ce que ça avait fait une différence? Est-ce que cette fraction de seconde allait être en mesure de tout changer? L'avait-elle seulement entendu?  
Sous le choc, aucune réponse n'arriva à franchir ses lèvres. Pas qu'il souhaitait spécialement répondre à cet enfoiré de première, mais même s'il avait voulu, c'était comme s'il venait d'être soufflé par l'explosion lui aussi. À demi conscient de ce qui se passait, Daryl vit Elijah sortir un pistolet, le pointer sur la tête du tireur de missile et appuyer sur la détente. S'il avait été en mesure d'y réfléchir, le chasseur se serait dit que celui qui méritait une balle dans la tête pour ça, c'était Elijah.  
L'homme, raide mort, s'affala lourdement au sol, son arme tombant avec lui. Qu'est-ce que ça changeait? Un missile antichar venait d'exploser sur la tour!

* * *

Poussant un dernier bloc avec Carl, Milie arriva à dégager la jambe de Carol qui se mordait les lèvres pour éviter de se lamenter sur la douleur. Rebecca avait une blessure à la tête, tenant son bras droit contre elle. Le révérend se pencha et passa un bras de Carol autour de ses épaules afin de l'aider à se lever sans qu'elle n'ait à mettre de poids sur sa jambe blessée.  
À côté d'eux, Maggie déplaçait frénétiquement des débris, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues. Carl avait déjà commencé à lui prêter main forte et Milie s'y mit également, se tournant tout de même vers les autres l'espace d'un instant.

« Descendez rejoindre Rick avant qu'on se reçoive autre chose, on vous suit! »

Qu'ils tirent un autre de ces trucs ou non, il était préférable de ne pas rester là, juste au cas où.

« Carl, viens » commanda sa mère.  
« Faut trouver Beth » contredit le gamin, continuant de déterrer les débris aussi vite qu'il en était capable.  
« Je m'occupe de lui, fichez le camp » intima à nouveau Milie, déjà un bloc en main pour le repousser plus loin.  
« Carl » insista Lori.  
« Non, Beth! » s'entêta l'enfant.  
« J'te le ramène en un morceau c'est promis » assura la jeune femme qui ne trouvait pas que le moment était bien choisi pour une petite discorde entre mère et fils. « Dégagez! »

Les principaux intéressés s'engouffrèrent dans les escaliers, Lori entrainée bien malgré elle par Rebecca – qui tenait Talie dans ses bras. Andrea continuait de tirer sur tout ce qu'elle était en mesure de voir. Carl, Maggie et elle bougèrent du béton pendant ce qui lui sembla une éternité avant de finalement entrevoir un bras à l'instant où le chien aboya pour le signaler. Le cœur de Milie se serra. À la position du bras, il était assurément cassé. Maggie ne faisait plus que pleurer en silence. Ses lamentations s'élevèrent de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri ne la traverse de part en part lorsqu'ils découvrirent le visage ensanglanté de l'adolescente. Son expression figée, ses yeux ouverts et vitreux ne signifiaient qu'une chose. Le pire était surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de s'y attarder. Milie se pencha sur Maggie qui remuait sa sœur comme elle le pouvait pour lui commander de se réveiller.

« Maggie, viens, c'est fini. »

Un _non_ étranglé de sanglots lui parvint et Milie dut inspirer pour ne pas se laisser gagner par la peine de la jeune femme. Pas qu'elle ne la ressentait pas. Ce n'était pas le moment. Carl était déjà touché, quelques larmes coulant sur ses joues d'enfant.

« Carl ramasse le sac d'armes et mon fusil. Andrea faut qu'on s'en aille! »

La blonde tira encore deux fois avant de se retourner. Carl avait passé le sac dans son dos et tenait le fusil de Milie entre ses mains, prêt au commandement suivant bien que ses yeux rouges traduisaient toute sa peine face à la perte tragique de Beth. Puis, Andrea vint l'aider à tirer Maggie vers les escaliers. Quand l'ainée des filles Greene fut suffisamment près de la première marche, Milie sortit son pistolet. Elle fit signe à Carl de s'en aller, ne tenant pas vraiment à ce qu'il voit ça. Elle avait parcouru des kilomètres pour donner cette considération à Daryl lorsqu'elle l'avait cru mort. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Beth devenir l'une de ces choses non plus. Alors elle tira, non sans un regard peiné pour la jeune blonde, avant d'aller dévaler les escaliers aussi rapidement que possible pour rattraper les autres.

* * *

« Bon… » fit Elijah au bout d'un long moment à fixer l'homme de main qu'il venait de tuer. « C'est un contretemps fâcheux. Très fâcheux. Je me faisais une telle joie de la revoir. »

Tremblant de rage, Daryl leva les yeux sur lui. Il ne savait pas sur quoi il devait être le plus en colère. Le fait que ce fou ait tiré sur Milie avec un missile ou qu'il soit si obsédé à propos d'elle. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas d'où il pouvait sortir un tel attrait pour Milie. Elle n'avait sûrement pas été sa seule victime depuis les débuts de l'épidémie… ou même avant ça.

« Boss, on arrive pas à s'approcher des entrées, on se fait canarder de partout. »  
« Recharge » ordonna-t-il simplement en pointant le lance-missile du menton.

L'envie de se jeter sur ce malade ne manquait pas à Daryl, mais il était toujours tenu en joug par deux fusils de chasse pointés directement sur sa tête. Il n'aurait pas l'occasion de faire un geste que sa cervelle exploserait et il ne serait pas plus avancé.  
Entre-temps l'homme s'était exécuté sans un commentaire. Le chasseur nota que l'air d'Elijah avait changé. Comme si… oui, il aurait juré que l'annonce de Milie dans la tour l'avait profondément touché… d'une manière qui ne faisait qu'accentuer cette étincelle de folie qu'il avait constamment dans le regard.

« Détruis-moi cette saloperie. »  
« Quoi, mais Elijah… on est venu pour- »  
« Fous-moi cette merde par terre ou c'est toi que j'explose! » coupa le chef complètement hors de lui.

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix s'il ne voulait pas finir comme le dernier qui avait eu cette arme en main, l'homme concerné dirigea le canon du lance-missile vers la prison, visant le milieu du bâtiment principal.  
Soudain, il y eut un coup de feu, le son s'apparentant à celui d'un pistolet. L'homme cria à la fois de surprise et de douleur, sa jambe touchée – au mollet si Daryl se fiait à la façon dont sa posture se modifia à l'impact – cédant sous son poids. Le canon de l'arme dévia, le coup partit tout seul et alla s'abattre sur l'extrême droite de la prison. Il y eut ensuite deux autres coups de feu. Les deux geôliers de Daryl tombèrent l'un après l'autre.  
Le cadet Dixon avait à peine réalisé ce qui venait de se produire que l'aîné émergeait de l'ombre, sa machette en main. Il se jeta sur Elijah dans un cri violent et sauvage, se servant de tout son poids et de son bras sans main pour jeter le psychopathe au sol. Il lui planta immédiatement la machette au travers de la main, l'ancrant profondément dans le sol sous le hurlement de souffrance d'Elijah.

« J'te ramène tes jouets p'tit frère » sourit Merle en se servant toujours de son poids pour garder Elijah au sol.

Daryl sembla soudainement se réveiller de sa torpeur bien que le tout n'ait duré que quelques secondes. Il se jeta sur le premier que son frère avait eu – le touché au mollet – et batailla un peu avec lui avant d'arriver à lui prendre son pistolet et lui tirer une balle dans le crâne.  
Les deux frères se retrouvèrent alors seuls avec Elijah, le reste de ses hommes en train d'essayer de conquérir la prison dont la droite était en flammes à cause du dernier tir de missile antichar.  
Daryl prit son arbalète qui était accrochée à l'épaule de son frère, la passant dans son dos. Il vit le couteau de Milie, dans son étui, à la taille de Merle, dans son dos, entre son pantalon et sa ceinture. Il avait probablement dû prendre en chasse le type qui l'avait désarmé pour reprendre son dû. Le plus vieux mit la main sur le couteau que portait Elijah a sa ceinture. Il lui arracha et le tendit à son jeune frère.

« C'est le moment de lui faire payer ce qu'il t'a fait. »

Son sourire devint un peu plus sadique. Le Merle vengeur était bien là devant lui. Dans ses yeux, Daryl pouvait voir combien il se retenait de le faire lui-même. Mais le cadet avait été clair. Elijah était à lui et à lui seul.  
Le chasseur empoigna son couteau et le sortit de son étui en cuir, accrochant celui-ci à sa ceinture. Merle s'écarta un peu pour lui laisser le champ libre, le psychopathe continuant de se tordre de douleur sous lui. Daryl glissa les yeux sur la prison. La tour en ruines était invisible dans le noir. Le hangar à droite était en flammes. La prison, leur refuge depuis des mois, **leur maison**, ravagée. Ils n'avaient rien pour combattre ce feu. Ce qu'ils avaient mis des semaines à construire partait en fumée. Milie, dans cette tour en miettes. Avec les femmes, avec les enfants. La sensation de l'acier froid se fichant dans sa chair, glissant très lentement pour qu'il ait bien le temps de la sentir passer… Déjà trop de raisons pour ne pas se laisser aller à la douce tentation de lui rendre ne serait-ce qu'une infime partie de toute la souffrance qu'il leur avait occasionné.

Daryl se pencha donc sur Elijah, impuissant pour la première fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il déchira la veste, la chemise et le t-shirt à l'aide de son couteau nouvellement retrouvé. Son couteau. Celui-là même qui avait pénétré sa peau et ouvert chacune de ses vieilles cicatrices. Oh oui, il allait au moins lui rendre ça pour le peu que ça allait durer pour ce diable personnifié.

* * *

Le chaos avait atteint son paroxysme avec cette seconde explosion qui avait heurté le hangar. Ils venaient tout juste de rejoindre Rick lorsque c'était arrivé et le shérif avait sonné la retraite. Il fallait rejoindre les véhicules qu'ils avaient préparés en cas de fuite pour s'éloigner le plus vite possible de cet énorme merdier. Milie et Andrea avaient été désignées pour aller chercher le reste des hommes, pendant qu'il menait les femmes et les enfants près du hangar où demeuraient les véhicules. En espérant qu'ils n'aient pas été touchés.  
Ayant déjà averti T-Dog, Glenn et Hershel – sans avoir eu le courage de lui annoncer la mort de sa fille cadette – la jeune femme cherchait maintenant Jake. Andrea devait se charger de Ray, Noah, Travis et Jackson qui se trouvaient dans la direction opposée.  
Elle trouva le sergent campé dans un angle particulièrement difficile d'accès où il n'y avait que peu d'espace pour manœuvrer des tirs précis, surtout dans la nuit. Mais le soldat était toujours debout, c'était signe qu'il s'en sortait bien.

« Jake! C'est foutu, on s'en va! »

Il tira une dernière fois avant de s'arrêter prestement dans son geste, le réflexe de retraite totalement ancré en lui comme une seconde nature. Normal étant donné sa formation militaire. Lorsqu'on annonçait que la position devait être abandonnée, ce n'était pas pour demain. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la prison, s'accroupissant au passage de fenêtres pour rejoindre le hangar le plus vite possible. Milie sentait son corps endolori être réticent à chaque mouvement, mais elle serra les dents sans décroitre dans sa vitesse d'exécution.  
Ils croisèrent Andrea avec Noah et Ray avant de tous arriver au hangar en flammes. T-Dog était déjà derrière le volant du pick-up, avec Rebecca et Talie assise sur les genoux de sa tante encore les mains sur les oreilles. Rick conduisait la voiture de Carol avec la femme à son bord, ainsi que Lori et leur fils. Glenn montait derrière le volant de la voiture de Maggie, la jeune femme complètement absente sur le siège passager et Hershel montant derrière. Travis était à bord d'une petite jeep qui portait les sigles de la prison – comme le pick-up – en compagnie du révérend. Noah rejoignit le pick-up. Andrea et Ray allèrent monter dans la jeep. Jake fit un mouvement pour rejoindre la voiture de Maggie, mais Milie l'attrapa par le bras.

« Attend, faut prendre la moto. »  
« On a pas le temps de sauver les meubles! »  
« Daryl va nous tuer si on la laisse là! »

Elle se dirigeait déjà vers le véhicule deux roues et grimpa sur l'engin.

« Woh woh, attends, t'as déjà conduit un de ces trucs? »  
« Non » admit-elle sans détour.  
« Alors pousses-toi » intima le sergent en roulant les yeux. « Je crois pas qu'il sera plus content si tu lui fais sauter sa boite de vitesse. »

Le feu s'approchant dangereusement de l'énorme réservoir d'essence, Rick donna le signal d'envoi en sortant le premier du bâtiment. Ils avaient déjà convenu d'une petite ville complètement à l'opposée du campement d'Elijah si jamais les choses tournaient mal, ils savaient donc tous où ils allaient.

« Comment on va faire pour retrouver Daryl dans ce foutoir? » demanda Jake d'une voix forte en démarrant la moto.

Milie fut perdue pendant une seconde. Ils ne pouvaient pas se mettre à chercher dans tous les sens. Daryl et Merle savaient également la ville où ils devaient se rendre, mais ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'ils avaient pris la décision d'abandonner la prison. Puis, la solution lui apparue, en espérant que Daryl saurait la comprendre. Elle siffla le chien qui sauta immédiatement du lit du pick-up, bien que celui-ci commençait déjà à rouler pour suivre la filée de véhicules.

« Trouve Daryl » ordonna-t-elle au chien. « Aller, va chercher Daryl! »

Le chien la fixa dans les yeux pendant une seconde avant de s'élancer à la course.

« Tu crois qu'il a compris? » demanda Jake.  
« Je sais pas. J'espère… »

Le soldat embraya la moto et Milie s'accrocha à sa taille quand l'engin décolla, fermant le convoi en fuite.

* * *

Elijah hurlait à en perdre la voix quand le souffle lui manquait. Les doigts de Daryl avaient du mal à rester agrippés au manche du couteau à cause du sang poisseux. Il ne se contentait pas de lui entailler le corps, non, il lui tranchait des lambeaux de peau, l'écorchant vif avec une certaine étincelle de contentement dans les yeux. Le faire souffrir. Bien comme il faut, au moins quelques minutes. Juste pour qu'il sache ce que ça faisait.  
Entre deux découpages, Elijah tourna la tête en direction de Merle qui se contentait de le garder immobile depuis que son frère avait commencé à lui infliger sa vengeance.

« Dire que je t'ai sauvé la vie quand personne voulait de toi » cracha-t-il au manchot.  
« T'as torturé mon p'tit frère. Maintenant que t'sais ce que ça fait, j'crois que tu captes qu'on est quitte enfoiré » répondit Merle avec une haine bien sentie.  
« J'ai fait tellement plus beau avec _elle_ » s'égailla follement Elijah au milieu de sa douleur. « La meilleure baise de ma vie! »  
« Pourquoi salopard? Parce qu'elle a refusé de te donner jusqu'à son âme?! » gronda Daryl en enfonçant sa lame une fois de plus dans la peau de son torse.

Elijah rit. Comme si toute cette douleur avait fini par ne plus l'atteindre tellement il avait déjà souffert.

« Non. Justement parce qu'elle me l'a donnée. »  
« Ouais bha, c'est pas de bol » fit Daryl aveuglé par la rage en rangeant son couteau ensanglanté dans son étui. « Parce que je viens reprendre ce qui est à moi. »

D'un visage froid et soudainement sans expression, Daryl se saisit de la machette toujours fichée dans la main du psychopathe. Il l'arracha brusquement de là, soutirant un autre cri de douleur à sa victime, avant de l'abattre d'un coup sec sous le menton d'Elijah. La tête se détacha du corps dans un giclement de sang qui vint éclabousser le visage du chasseur et un peu celui de son frère qui n'avait pas détourné les yeux une seconde du spectacle.  
Du mouvement s'approchant à la course le fit prendre le pistolet par terre à côté de lui pour le braquer sur la source du bruit. Le berger allemand émergea de la pénombre s'arrêtant subitement lorsqu'il fut près de Daryl. Celui-ci fronça d'abord les sourcils, se demandant ce que l'animal pouvait bien faire là, lorsque, en redressant un peu plus la tête, il vit la filée de phares qui s'éloignant dans la direction qu'ils avaient au préalable convenue. Puis, il ramena les yeux sur le chien et eu un sourire. Il n'y avait qu'une personne qui aurait pu avoir cette manière de les avertir. Elle avait survécu.

« Allez, on se casse d'ici » somma le cadet en s'appuyant sur ses genoux pour se redresser.

Pendant que son frère ramassait les armes qui trainaient autour d'eux, Daryl glissa les yeux sur ce qui restait d'Elijah. Comme si ça lui apparaissait comme la chose la plus normale du monde, il se pencha, empoigna la tête par les cheveux et se releva à nouveau. Merle jetait quelques fusils sur la banquette arrière de la camionnette la plus près. Daryl alla se mettre derrière le volant, lançant la tête au pied de la banquette derrière lui pendant que son frère refermait la porte coulissante. Le chasseur tapota sa cuisse et le chien sauta sur ses genoux pour grimper à bord avant de filer sur la banquette où se trouvaient les armes. Merle contourna le véhicule, s'installa côté passager et Daryl lui confia son arbalète avant de mettre le contact.

« Ça s'est pas trop mal passé » commenta l'aîné.  
« Ouais, pour nous en tout cas. »

Qu'il ait maintenant la certitude que Milie avait survécu à cause du chien venu les alerter, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait pas eu de perte et surtout pas dans la tour vu ce qui s'y était abattu. Alors qu'il y avait à peine un kilomètre entre la camionnette et la prison, ils purent entendre une énorme explosion. Merle se retourna d'un bloc et Daryl jeta un œil au rétroviseur pour voir les flammes monter haut dans le ciel avant de subitement disparaitre. Le hangar avait dû exploser en raison du mélange prévisible de l'essence et du feu. Un maigre prix de consolation, ces enfoirés ne profiteraient pas plus de la prison qu'eux.

* * *

Ils avaient roulé pendant plus d'une heure, le calcul approximatif préétabli ayant été d'une heure et demie, pour atteindre la ville. Tout le long, Milie eut un regret d'avoir décidé de prendre la moto. Il faisait un de ces froids sur cette chose! Toutefois, c'était bien là le dernier de ses soucis. Elle était morte d'inquiétude pour Daryl et Merle. Elle espérait de tout cœur qu'ils s'en soient sortis de leur côté.  
Par chance, l'endroit était désert et ils ne croisèrent que quelques rôdeurs, relativement inoffensifs en raison de leur nombre retreint et ce par quoi ils venaient de passer. Ayant déjà choisi une rue résidentielle dans leur plan de retraite afin d'être bien certains de se retrouver en cas de séparation, ils avaient garé les véhicules les uns derrière les autres, ne sortant que les bagages indispensables pour l'instant, tous complètement fatigués et déboussolés par la perte de Beth et également celle de Jackson. Sous l'enchainement rapide des événements, Milie n'avait même pas remarqué que le soldat manquait à l'appel au moment de fuir la prison. Elle n'avait pas demandé comment il était mort et n'était pas certaine de vouloir le savoir. À quoi bon? Il était mort, c'était la seule chose importante à savoir. Ils avaient pris une maison au hasard qui semblait suffisamment grande pour tous les accueillir temporairement. Ils investirent le salon pour commencer et verraient plus tard pour se trouver des endroits où dormir.  
Malgré la perte terrible de sa fille cadette, Hershel se plongea dans son savoir médical afin de soigner les blessés, aidé par le révérend Reynold et Lori. Ce devait être la façon que le vétérinaire avait trouvée pour faire face à la peine insoutenable qu'avait dû créer en lui la mort de Beth. Noah tenait Talie contre lui, cherchant à la réconforter comme il le pouvait, mais son expression absente soulignait combien les événements de cette nuit l'avait secoué et choqué. Glenn faisant plus ou moins la même chose avec Maggie qui avait recommencé à pleurer en silence. Rick, Carl, Andrea et le reste des hommes sécurisèrent la maison en priorité, barricadant comme ils le pouvaient toutes les entrées à l'exception de la porte principale. Ils attendraient le retour des Dixon pour ça.

Tournant en rond devant l'entrée, Milie ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre. Chaque minute lui apparaissait incroyablement longue. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le son d'un moteur. Un sourire soulagé se dressa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle s'emparait de l'une des lampes solaires qui servait à éclairer faiblement la pièce.  
Elle sortit sur le porche, brandissant la lampe de gauche à droite afin que les frères repèrent aisément la maison qu'ils avaient choisi de squatter pour s'abriter. Le véhicule ralentit sa course et s'arrêta derrière la moto.

« Ah putain, j'étais sûr de jamais la revoir celle-là! » se réjouit Merle en caressant le siège de sa bécane une fois sorti de la camionnette.

Il eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers la maison que Milie se jetait contre son poitrail pour le serrer avec force, lui enfonçant presque la lampe dans le dos.

« Qu'est-ce tu fous, dégage! » grincha Merle en la repoussant d'un geste brusque.  
« Je suis tellement contente que tu sois vivant! » s'exclama Milie avec sincérité.

La véracité du sentiment sembla réellement surprendre Merle, mais la jeune femme ne s'y attarda pas. Elle fonçait déjà vers Daryl qui venait de faire coulisser la porte arrière de la camionnette pour faire sortir le chien. Comme Merle, il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir, que déjà Milie lui sautait dessus, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et ses jambes autour de sa taille, l'animal tournant autour d'eux comme s'il voulait s'immiscer entre eux. Daryl glissa les mains sous les fesses de Milie par réflexe pour la soutenir et s'éviter de perdre l'équilibre. Aucun mot ne put franchir ses lèvres qu'elle l'embrassait déjà avec passion, ne se détachant de sa bouche que lorsque le souffle commença à lui manquer.

« J'ai vu la tour » dit directement Daryl. « Ça va? »  
« Moi oui » répondit-elle en ramenant ses pieds au sol sans pour autant se détacher de lui.  
« Qui? »  
« Beth… et on a perdu Jackson aussi » annonça la demoiselle avec tristesse.

Il lui caressa amoureusement la joue, passant tout doucement le pouce sur quelques écorchures dues à l'explosion et elle l'imita. Il avait une arcade sourcilière fendue et son œil naturellement poché qui lui donnait son air de dur à cuire était gonflé et commençait déjà à prendre une teinte plus foncée.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé? »  
« Ah le plains pas » interrompit Merle qui auscultait sa moto adorée avec soin pour voir dans quel état elle se trouvait. « Ce sale con s'est fichu dedans tout seul! »

Elle fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas et Daryl se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

« Je te raconterai » promit-il, lui assurant ainsi qu'ils verraient ça plus tard. « Et j'ai un truc pour toi. »

Son visage se plissa davantage. Là, elle était complètement perdue. Le pisteur se détacha d'elle, retournant à la camionnette. Il en sortit d'abord le couteau de chasse qui avait appartenu à son père. Elle eut un rire agrémenté d'un sourire en le prenant. Puis, lorsqu'elle vit la tête sans corps, elle eut un mouvement de recul, à la fois surprise et paniquée.  
Ces yeux, qui l'avaient pénétrée aussi sûrement que le membre viril qui fut, à une époque pas si lointaine, attaché à cette tête que tenait Daryl par les cheveux, étaient ouverts, teintés d'un voile blanc. Ils bougeaient. La mâchoire cherchait à mordre Daryl sans arriver à grand-chose. Quand la surprise se dissipa, oui, Milie reconnut la tête d'Elijah, à la fois morte et vivante, qui s'évertuait à faire la seule chose qu'elle songeait à faire, dévorer de la chair.  
Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être horrifiée ou soulagée. Horrifiée que Daryl ait trainé une tête morte-vivante avec lui pour lui en faire _cadeau_. Ou soulagée que le démon qui hantait encore certaines de ses nuits soit bel et bien mort cette fois-ci.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous avec ça? » demanda-t-elle abasourdie.  
« Prend ton couteau et plante-lui bien comme il faut dans le crâne » dicta Merle de sa moto comme s'il lui donnait le mode d'emploi pour allumer un four à une température précise. « Ça va t'faire du bien. »

Après avoir tourné les yeux sur Merle au moment où il avait parlé, Milie les ramena sur Daryl qui hocha de la tête en signe d'appui. Elle qui arrivait à comprendre plutôt bien les Dixon, elle n'était pas certaine de les comprendre sur ce terrain là.  
Pourtant, une partie d'elle avait cruellement envie de le faire. À demi-absente, s'en rendant à peine compte, elle avait sorti son couteau de son petit fourreau. Daryl étira et banda le bras, près à encaisser la force du coup qui allait être porté. Son bras à elle s'éleva de lui-même et prit son élan avant d'enfoncer solidement, d'un geste net, la lame dans le crâne du diable. Entendre les os du crâne se rompre fut à la fois dégoutant et incroyablement libérateur. Elle retira ensuite le couteau et Daryl usa de tout son corps pour lancer la tête aussi loin que sa force le lui permettait. À cet instant, Milie se sentit respirer à nouveau. Comme si elle avait eu la tête sous l'eau pendant des semaines. Comme si une partie d'elle qui avait disparue était brusquement revenue, créant une onde de choc troublante, mais agréable, dans tout son être. Il était _vraiment_ mort. La maison qu'ils avaient mis tant de temps à se bâtir était détruite. Ils avaient perdu Beth et Jackson. Sans oublier, Charlie et Marshall. Elle avait tué Spencer et Mark. Les autres avaient déjà souffert de nombreuses pertes avant qu'elle ne les rencontre. Plusieurs pages venaient d'être tournées et pas des moindres.  
Il ne leur restait presque rien. Pourtant, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Milie se sentait réellement optimiste. Elle s'en était sortie. Daryl se rapprochait à nouveau pour l'étreindre sans retenue malgré la présence de son frère. La mort de Beth et Jackson était terrible oui, mais elle se sentait également totalement heureuse que ça n'ait pas été Daryl. Elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant? » demanda-t-elle tout bas.  
« Se trouver une nouvelle maison et y vivre. Quoi d'autre? »

Elle sourit, fermant les yeux. Elle repoussa le passé derrière, rejeta le futur devant et, juste un instant, se contenta de savourer et vivre ce présent, là, dans les bras de l'homme qui avait su lui réapprendre à vivre plutôt qu'à se contenter de survivre.


	22. Another beginning

Yeaaaah enfin de retour! C'est que ça m'avait manqué mon petit vendredi soir à préparer mon chapitre et le publier! Bon, là c'est samedi, mais dès la semaine prochaine, je compte revenir à mes petites habitudes è.é Je triche un peu parce que je voulais terminer le chapitre 24 avant de recommencer la publication, mais il est à moitié écrit et je compte le terminer demain, du coup je me suis dit : aller on donne le chapitre ce week-end! Mon petit break m'a fait beaucoup de bien et poursuivre cette histoire m'en fait aussi énormément! J'avais hâte de partager la suite des aventures de Daryl et Milie avec vous héhé. Pour l'instant, encore une douzaine de chapitres sont prévus pour la fic et je me garde encore de la marge pour poursuivre plus encore si l'inspiration est avec moi lorsque j'aurai terminé ce que je prévois pour cette _seconde_ partie de la fic. Nous verrons bien en temps voulu, donc, puisque je suis une vraie girouette et que je n'arrête pas de changer d'idée sur certains points. Mon habitude de l'impro, ces interrogations se décideront sur le moment de les écrire et pas avant, je me connais! XD

Eolane & loki-natsume : Bienvenue officiellement dans le fandom! Ça fait toujours plaisir de voir des nouvelles têtes prendre le temps de lâcher une petite review *0* Mieux vaut tard que jamais et pas de peau en effet de vous être pointé pile au moment où je faisais ma petite pause. Faut quand même voir le bon côté des choses, vous avez pu dévorer une tonne de chapitres alors que les autres devaient attendre patiemment pendant une semaine entre chacun! (Et je n'y suis pas allé de main morte niveau suspense dans les 5-6 derniers héhé)  
Merci Loki' pour ton commentaire sur Daryl, ça fait un petit velours au coeur à chaque fois qu'on me dit que mon Daryl est bien interprété! Et pour Milie également! Depuis des années que j'écris et crée des personnages, elle est vraiment devenue l'une de mes créations préférées et je ne suis pas peu fière d'elle!

TheBoneyKingOfNowhere & Eponyme Anonyme : Je vous fais la review en vrac pour les deux puisque vous avez pas mal soulevé les mêmes points, même si Eponyme est allée plus en profondeur (j'ai envie de dire : comme d'habitude XD)!  
Alors tout d'abord, la tête apportée sur un plateau! Je ne sais pas trop comment cette idée m'est venue parce que je n'y avais pas du tout pensé avant d'écrire la scène. Je savais que Daryl allait finir par rendre la monnaie de sa pièce à Elijah et que ça ne serait pas joli dès qu'il avait dit à Merle "pas touche au cinglé, il est à moi" dans le chapitre précédent, mais je ne pensais pas du tout terminer ça sur une décapitation. Cependant, une fois la tête roulée par terre, ça m'a semblé tout à fait naturel (oui c'est glauque, j'assume XD) que Daryl l'emporte avec lui pour l'offrir à Milie. En effet parce que ça permet à Milie elle-même d'affronter réellement son démon et de mettre un terme définitif au contrôle psychique qu'il avait sur elle. Car, eh nop, je ne considère pas que l'amour surpasse tout, il y a des blessures qui ne peuvent pas être guéries par ça et j'aimais beaucoup l'apport d'influence que Merle a sur un peu tout ça. Que ce soit dans le cas de Daryl qui torture Elijah ou Milie qui plante son couteau dans la tête zombifiée, Merle est pas bien loin et approuve, que dis-je, encourage, le geste vengeur! Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'elle aurait fait en temps normal, pour elle, la vengeance n'est pas synonyme de violence et de barbarie, mais, poussée par les frères, c'est comme si ça devenait normal. Et elle en ressent tout de suite les effets libérateurs. Cette fois-ci, le doute ne plane pas. Il est mort. **Elle** l'a tué, elle peut maintenant dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Il ne reviendra plus.  
Concernant les frères, après plusieurs chapitres sur la corde raide et finalement la _réconciliation_ au chapitre précédent, il me semblait tout à fait normal d'en venir aux frères alliés dans la bataille. Je vois leur relation comme une valse constante des extrêmes. Quand ils ont quelque chose l'un contre l'autre, attention les yeux! Mais quand ils sont ensemble contre le monde, attention aussi les yeux! Je dirais même, surtout attention lorsqu'ils sont ensemble. Parce que si un Dixon peut faire des dégâts, deux Dixon peuvent mettre une ville à feu et à sang s'ils prennent une minute pour bien réfléchir à la manière de procéder. En ce qui concerne toute l'influence que Merle a sur Daryl, je l'avais déjà dis au moment de son retour dans le chapitre 16, Daryl n'est pas le même lorsque son frère est dans les parages. Ne serait-ce que son langage qui se rapproche davantage de celui de son aîné depuis que celui-ci est avec le groupe. Mais cette _modification_ dans son comportement est surtout bien visible ici. Daryl est plus violent, plus sanglant et il va jusqu'à agir pour le plaisir de la vengeance. Je voulais précisément montrer un piège dans lequel on peut souvent tomber en amour : l'homme qu'on aime n'est pas _meilleur_. Daryl l'a répété souvent pendant les chapitres avec Merle, il n'est pas meilleur que lui, loin de là. Il n'est pas aussi _bon_ que Milie semble le croire, mais, malgré ça, il ne veut pas la décevoir non plus. Ici, on voit bien que la miss est loin du compte et que son homme n'est pas à inscrire à la canonisation. Elle ne se voile pas la face. Elle ne demande pas la perfection, mais il y a un côté de sa personnalité qu'elle ne connait pas encore. Ce Daryl plus sauvage et plus violent qui ressemble plus au Daryl du début de la série que celui qui a su évoluer et prendre sa place au sein du groupe. Je voulais vraiment que Merle soit le déclencheur de ce _changement de personnalité_ parce que j'ai le sentiment que Daryl n'aurait pas été le même si son frère n'avait pas été écarté du groupe. Sauf que justement, c'est son frère. Son grand frère. Celui qui l'a élevé et c'est sans que Daryl s'en rende compte que Merle a une influence sur lui et ses agissements. Cette influence ne s'arrêtera pas ici. Merle viendra jouer dans les méninges de Daryl encore. Il a _dirigé_ son petit frère toute sa vie, ce n'est pas une habitude qui se perd aisément!  
Pour ce qui est de l'abandon de la prison en fait, je crois qu'il était simplement temps de passer à autre chose. Depuis le début, je savais que le groupe ne resterait pas indéfiniment dans cet endroit, autrement la routine se serait installée et ça aurait fini par blaser tout le monde, moi la première! J'aime quand ça bouge, quand les péripéties ne se ressemblent pas d'une fois à l'autre et je considère également que dans un monde comme celui-là, les bonheurs ne durent jamais. Le happy-end, il existe seulement selon où on décide de clore l'histoire. Vivre heureux pour toujours dans la prison à l'abri des zombies? Non! Il y aura forcément un jour ou l'autre quelque chose pour tourner de travers et c'est ici que ça c'est passé dans ma fic :p Du côté plus scénaristique, je trouvais motivant d'envoyer le groupe à l'assaut d'une nouvelle destination, donnant une ouverture complètement nouvelle pour cette seconde partie et, ainsi, vraiment la détacher de la première.  
À propos d'Andrea, je dirai simplement que le fait de ne pas l'aimer ne m'empêche pas de savoir utiliser le personnage dans l'environnement où elle sera utile! Elle sera plus présente plus tard dans les chapitres d'ailleurs. Alors non, je ne suis pas du genre à mettre **uniquement** mes personnages préférés sur la scènette et délaisser les autres ou carrément les faire passer pour de gros abrutis bien inutile (j'ai déjà vu ça souvent et ça m'horripile à chaque fois) qui ne savent rien faire sauf mettre les chouchous en valeur. C'est drôle que tu (Eponyme) mentionnes le trait de féminisme que j'explore dans ma fic parce que je trouve que je ne le fais pas suffisamment! Hormis Milie avant le retour d'Andrea, les rôles étaient séparés systématiquement de manière très sexiste, j'en ai fait le constat pendant ma relecture, mais je me suis dit que ça passait bien quand même étant donné que c'était beaucoup comme ça durant la saison2! Hors donc, vous pouvez vous attendre à des femmes plus badass en général dans la seconde partie. Elles n'auront pas le choix maintenant qu'elles ne peuvent plus se cacher dans la prison pendant que les hommes font le sale boulot!  
Pour Elijah, je l'ai toujours considéré comme un malade mental, mais un malade mental cultivé! Un peu le type qui marche sur la mince ligne entre le génie et la folie, l'apocalypse l'ayant finalement fait plongé du côté de la folie, mais ça ne lui a pas fait perdre pour autant ses manières. J'ai toujours un peu associé les échecs à ces hommes comme lui. Ceux qui sont capables de voir trois coups à l'avance, qui ont des stratégies à n'en plus finir, toujours une façon de retomber sur leurs pieds (traduit ici par la survie, 2 fois, à des trucs qui auraient dû le tuer). Alors quand le parallèle avec la tour de la prison s'est présenté, ça m'est venu tout naturellement :p Pour ce qui est de sa fixation sur Milie, encore une fois, je vois ces types apparaître comme inébranlables, à l'exception du talon d'Achille qui vient complètement leur retourner le ciboulot. Dans le cas d'Elijah, c'était Milie. Cette façon qu'elle a eu de se présenter, jouer l'innocente petite fleur pour se révéler être une menteuse, manipulatrice qui n'avait pas froid aux yeux. C'est devenu rapidement un défi pour Elijah. Une bête indomptable, il se devait de l'attraper entre ses griffes et en faire sa chose. Lui prendre son essence et sa force fut une grande réussite à ses yeux. Un plaisir qu'il n'avait pas ressenti jusqu'alors et c'est bien pour ça que dans ce chapitre il tient tant à la revoir. Il veut recommencer. Il veut encore ressentir ce goût de victoire et de défi relevé. Sauf que cette envie finie par avoir raison de lui!  
Finalement, la scène des retrouvailles! Ça m'arrive d'être fleur bleue, je l'avoue sans honte, mais ce n'est pas vraiment le but rechercher dans cette fic. Milie et Daryl ne sont pas un couple fusionnel au point d'être accrochés l'un à l'autre en permanence en oubliant le reste du monde. Sans oublier que Merle, est sacrément doué pour casser n'importe quelle ambiance, alors tout ça réuni donne la scène finale qu'on a eu! XD D'abord Merle et sa moto. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas marquer le coup. Après tout ce qu'il a vécu de son côté, découvrir que sa moto chérie est toujours là, forcément, c'est un petit plaisir au milieu de la fin du monde sur lequel il ne faut pas cracher. Milie qui prend la peine de le serrer contre elle **en premier** était justement l'idée de montrer que même si Daryl est son amoureux, elle ne se fout pas du reste du monde et elle est bien contente que le frère s'en soit sorti également. J'avais dis qu'entre Merle et Milie naîtrait une relation où Daryl n'est pas forcément toujours présent et ça commence dès maintenant! Pour ce qui est du moment Koala, n'oublions pas que Milie demeure une toute jeune femme pas si loin de son adolescence que ça! Je compte explorer ce trait dans les chapitres à venir, notamment avec Noah qui est le parfait déclencheur pour un espèce de retour à _la Milie d'avant_. Ce qui reste à savoir, c'est si la Milie et le Daryl d'avant l'épidémie sauront s'accommoder aussi bien que les protagonistes post-épidémie! Pour la finale sur la note d'espoir, oui ça aurait fait une très bonne fin et c'est bien pour ça que je l'ai tournée de cette manière. Un seul problème, je n'étais vraiment pas prête à clore la fic ici. Trop de relations inexplorées, trop de possibilités et de chemins à emprunter. Je me laissais en quelque sorte sur ma propre faim et je ne voulais pas infliger ça aux lecteurs non plus! XD

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! J'espère que cette pause ne vous a pas parue trop longue, auquel cas, je suis désolée. Sachez en tout cas que ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien et que je me sens d'attaque pour la suite! Et maintenant, place au chapitre!

* * *

**Chapter 22 ;; Another beginning**

La salle de bain, qui se trouvait à l'étage, était faiblement éclairée d'une des lampes solaires de camping qu'ils avaient amenées avec eux. Les femmes avaient vraiment pris soin d'empaqueter tout ce qui leur serait utile dans les voitures en cas d'abandon de la prison et elles avaient fait un boulot remarquable en pensant même aux détails comme l'éclairage. L'eau du robinet était froide, mais ça n'empêchait pas Daryl, bras plongés dans l'évier jusqu'aux coudes, de frotter vigoureusement sa peau tachée de sang coagulé. Merle avait investi la salle de bain du rez-de-chaussée sans même prendre le temps de voir qui serait le premier des frères à pouvoir se décrasser. Heureusement, étant donné leur nombre, les autres avaient choisi une baraque plutôt grande et la maison en comptait deux!  
Avant de monter, Daryl s'était enquis de l'état d'un peu tout le monde. Maggie était en état de choc. Carol avait une cheville foulée, devenue bleue et enflée. Rebecca aurait une sacrée bosse sur la tête, mais étant donné les circonstances, c'était un miracle qu'elle s'en soit sortie si bien. T-Dog avait une blessure par balle, frôlé au bras pendant les échanges de coups de feu. Les filles et les enfants souffraient de quelques écorchures et ecchymoses bénignes à cause du tir sur la tour, mais en enlevant les pertes de Beth et Jackson, ils s'en sortaient plutôt pas mal du tout. Daryl n'avait jamais été proche de l'un ou l'autre, n'ayant échangé qu'une poignée de mots sans importance avec eux au fil des semaines, leur caractère respectif ne se prêtant pas à un quelconque rapprochement. Dans la mort de Jackson, il voyait surtout la perte du soldat, de l'homme fort capable de protéger le groupe. Cette perte allait leur coûter cher maintenant qu'ils ne bénéficiaient plus des remparts de la prison. Et Beth… en ce qui concernait la jeune blonde, le chasseur ne voulait surtout pas commencer à réfléchir.  
Normalement, il aurait dû s'inquiéter de la suite. Ce qu'ils allaient faire, où allaient-ils aller. Mais rien de tout ça ne trouvait écho dans son esprit sur l'instant. Non, là, tout de suite, il n'avait qu'un objectif. Que cette eau arrête de se teinter de rouge et, lorsqu'il aurait nettoyé ce sang, il descendrait s'enrouler dans une couverture pour dormir. Même s'il devait s'allonger à même le sol, il savait déjà qu'il ne tarderait pas à trouver le sommeil tant son corps grinçait de fatigue.

Pendant que l'eau commençait à passer doucement de rouge à rosâtre, signe qu'il avait de moins en moins de sang de collé à la peau, il vit, grâce au miroir, la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui. Milie entra puis referma la porte. Son visage était tout aussi fatigué que le sien. Les écorchures avaient été nettoyées, certaines, plus profondes, avaient eu droit à de petits pansements pour favoriser leur guérison.  
La propreté de ses bras lui convenant, le chasseur se pencha pour se nettoyer également le visage. Il serra les dents lorsque ses mains passèrent sans douceur sur son arcade sourcilière fendue et sur l'ecchymose qui prenait lentement forme autour de son œil.  
Quand il se redressa, s'essorant grossièrement le visage avec une serviette qu'il avait trouvé dans l'armoire, Milie se trouvait tout juste derrière lui. Elle enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, appuyant son menton sur son épaule. Dans le silence, ils se fixèrent mutuellement à travers la glace. Il porta une main à celles qui reposaient sur son estomac, réalisant au contact combien l'eau avait refroidi sa peau au point de lui engourdir les doigts.

Ce fut alors qu'il la vit. Sondant toujours le miroir. Cette étincelle dans son regard. Une petite flamme qu'il n'avait pas vue là depuis longtemps. Celle du désir pressant, presque maladif. À la longue, il s'était dit que cette étincelle avait disparue pour de bon et qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais, volée par cet infect psychopathe. Il s'était apparemment trompé. Pour qu'elle revienne, il avait fallu que Milie affronte son démon et qu'il disparaisse une fois pour toute sans que le moindre doute ne puisse planer.  
Daryl se retourna, s'appuyant le bas du dos et le fessier contre le comptoir de l'évier, cueillant le baiser qui vint l'attaquer. Le corps de la jeune femme fondit contre le sien, son bas-ventre s'entrechoquant à ses hanches de manière aguicheuse et flagrante. Depuis toutes ces semaines, le moindre toucher devait se faire en douceur et surtout sans surprise. Autrement, Milie se figeait dans une transe d'angoisse. Cette fois-ci, l'approche ne comportait aucune douceur. Plutôt un désir animal qui devait être assouvi peu importe le moyen qu'il fallait prendre pour y arriver. Elle l'embrassait avec fièvre, lui laissant à peine le temps de respirer entre deux baisers. Il réalisait tout juste qu'elle lui avait sauté dessus qu'elle était déjà en train de se chamailler avec les boutons de sa chemise en flanelle.

L'interrompre? Chercher à savoir pourquoi un tel revirement de situation? Pas le moins du monde. Cette idée ne lui traversa aucunement l'esprit. Il savait pourquoi et il n'avait aucune envie de mettre un frein à cette passion dévorante qu'il avait cru ne jamais revoir dans ses yeux. Non, à la place, ses mains se mirent à parcourir le corps de sa belle avec une avidité qu'il ne s'était plus permise depuis son agression. Lorsqu'elle repoussa les pans de sa chemise, il glissa les doigts sous son t-shirt et le débardeur qu'elle avait en-dessous, faisant passer le tout au dessus de sa tête. Loin d'être en reste, Milie agrippa les épaules de sa chemise pour la faire glisser le long de ses bras musclés. Il retira son propre t-shirt pour sentir ensuite le soutien-gorge et les seins fermes qu'il renfermait venir se plaquer contre son torse. Il se jeta sur ses lèvres pleines pour un autre baiser enflammé, mêlant ses doigts à ses longs cheveux désordonnés pour prendre un contrôle inconscient sur elle. Sa jambe, surélevée au milieu des siennes, venait aguicher son membre dans un mélange lascif et pressé. Son bas-ventre était en fusion et son érection naissante ne tarda pas à le rendre de plus en plus inconfortable dans son pantalon.  
Comme si Milie avait lu à travers son esprit, il put sentir ses mains glisser le long de son torse pour s'attarder à la boucle de sa ceinture. Ensuite, vint le bouton, puis la fermeture éclair. Il jeta son pantalon et son caleçon à ses chevilles pendant que Milie retirait son jeans et ses sous-vêtements. Sa culotte glissait encore le long de ses jambes qu'il la saisit par la taille, tournant avec elle pour renverser leurs positions. Il la hissa sur le comptoir, retournant contre ses lèvres pour un ballet de langues acharnées. Elle pressa l'intérieur de ses cuisses contre l'extérieur des siennes, l'invitant à se rapprocher toujours plus de son intimité qu'il vint taquiner en surface de son membre. Il l'entendit gémir contre sa bouche, impatiente.

« Daryl. »

Cette supplique à peine prononcée au coin de son oreille fut le déclencheur. Pendant qu'il l'attirait à lui d'une pression de main contre ses fesses, il poussa son bassin vers l'avant, plongeant en elle d'un mouvement brusque à peine contrôlé.

* * *

À cet instant, Milie laissa échapper son souffle qui se transforma en un son représentant une libération que les mots ne pouvaient décrire. Quelque part, les chaînes qui la retenaient prisonnière à l'intérieur d'elle-même avaient cédé. Chaque mouvement du chasseur au creux de son corps ne faisait que donner un peu plus de force à cette étrange symbolique. Pourtant, elle ne souhaitait pas s'y attarder. Un brasier brûlait en elle et elle savait déjà que seul Daryl avait le pouvoir de l'éteindre. Pour la première fois depuis ce qui lui apparaissait être une éternité, elle avait désiré cet homme au point de ne pouvoir faire autrement que de foncer sur lui et prendre l'objet de cette envie.  
Accrochée à ses épaules, elle retenait les sons à la barrière de ses lèvres autant qu'elle le pouvait, ne souhaitant pas forcément que tous les autres soient conscients de leurs ébats amoureux. Les va et vient se firent de plus en plus cadencés et puissants au fil de leur souffle qui se faisait de plus en plus rare. Retenant ultimement le sien pour empêcher l'extériorisation bruyante de son orgasme, Milie sentit tous ses muscles se contracter au gré de cette chaude vague de plaisir qui traversa son corps. Daryl resta étroitement contre elle, pendant près d'une minute avant de se retirer, les mains appuyées sur le comptoir de part et d'autre des cuisses de la jeune femme. Le nez de son amant se fraya un chemin à travers le rideau de cheveux qui barrait son visage et Milie laissa échapper un petit rire, ramenant ses mèches derrières ses oreilles tout en déposant un baiser volatil sur la bouche du chasseur.  
Rien n'avait été prononcé, sinon un prénom, néanmoins la demoiselle sentait que jamais elle n'avait été si proche de Daryl. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient perdus quelque temps pour mieux se retrouver maintenant. Évidemment, avoir le choix, elle n'aurait jamais voulu vivre le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu, mais elle était heureuse que cet épisode noir soit enfin, _réellement_, derrière eux.  
La culpabilité la frappa alors de plein fouet. Pendant ces minutes de plaisir charnel, elle n'avait pas eu une pensée pour Beth ni pour Jackson, ainsi que pour les gens proches d'eux qu'ils laissaient dans le deuil. Rien au monde n'avait existé, sinon Daryl et elle. Milie prit sur elle. Elle ne devait pas regretter. Ça n'avait été l'affaire que de quelques minutes pendant lesquelles elle avait obtenu précisément ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Le besoin criant de se sentir vivante.  
Emprisonnée. Même après que les jours et les semaines se soient lentement accumulées, elle s'était toujours sentie séquestrée par un étau invisible. Si cette sensation d'étouffer, de ne plus arriver à respirer, s'était estompée, il y avait toujours ce elle ne savait quoi qui l'agrippait par le fond, faisant obstacle à sa remontée. Quand elle avait senti la lame de son couteau s'enfoncer, intransigeante, à travers le crâne d'Elijah, la lumière avait chassé l'obscurité. _Ça va t'faire du bien. _C'était ce que Merle avait dit et bien qu'elle ait douté de lui et de Daryl sur ce coup-là, elle devait s'incliner devant le résultat. Elle ne s'était pas sentie vivante à ce point depuis des lustres et elle avait eu l'irrésistible et égoïste envie de renforcer cette sensation d'allégresse dans les bras de Daryl.

Au rez-de-chaussée, toutefois, la réalité de leur situation n'eut d'autre choix que de la rattraper. Assise à même le sol, les genoux repliés sous le menton, Maggie demeurait silencieuse, les larmes roulant de temps à autre sur ses joues. Glenn était assis à côté d'elle, lui caressant tantôt le dos, tantôt la cuisse, seul soutien qu'il était en mesure d'offrir à la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Andrea se trouvait à l'étage, assise à une fenêtre pour surveiller la rue et Jake faisait de même de la fenêtre du salon. Pendant que Hershel bandait la cheville de Carol, Lori écoutait attentivement les directives du vétérinaire pour faire de même avec la blessure par balle de T-Dog que le vieil homme venait de suturer. Le révérend Reynolds nettoyait la blessure que Rebecca avait à la tête pendant que Talie s'enquérait de l'état de sa tante, assise sur les genoux de Noah qui avait l'air parti sur la lune. Travis sortait couvertures et coussins des bagages en vue de s'installer doucement pour se reposer. Dans la cuisine, Milie pouvait entendre un certain brouhaha. Il s'agissait de Carl qui inspectait chaque armoire et chaque placard à la recherche de trucs utiles, le berger allemand sur ses talons comme s'il s'agissait d'un jeu de piste. À la table de la cuisine, la jeune femme put voir Rick et Ray déjà penchés sur la maigre carte de la région qu'ils avaient trouvé à la prison, réfléchissant visiblement à la suite. Daryl alla les rejoindre, une fois en bas des escaliers, tandis que Milie bifurquait au salon. Elle alla s'asseoir près de Noah.

« Ça va faire une grosse bosse? » demandait Talie la main déjà prête à venir tâter la blessure de sa tante que la rouquine s'empressa de repousser.  
« Hey, ça va? » questionna Milie en entrechoquant son genou avec celui du musicien.

Il y eut une pause. Noah sembla revenir tout doucement sur terre, clignant des yeux à quelques reprises avant de tourner la tête dans sa direction.

« Ouais, je crois. »  
« Fallait le faire tu sais » assura-t-elle en sachant combien ça avait dû lui coûter de devoir tirer sur des gens vivants. « Personne dira que t'as mal agi. »  
« Je sais. Ça veut pas dire que ça doit me plaire » souligna cependant le jeune homme d'un petit ton morose.

Chaque fois qu'elle le regardait, Milie se disait combien son ami ne cadrait pas avec ce nouveau style de vie. Pourtant, il ne l'avait pas eu facile. À seize ans, ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture. Plutôt que de quitter tout ce qu'il connaissait pour aller vivre avec un grand oncle qu'il n'avait jamais connu, il avait préféré s'émanciper pour rester avec ses amis, la seule chose qui lui restait vraiment. Noah était débrouillard et travaillant bien qu'on aurait pu le croire totalement fainéant étant donné son attitude débonnaire, joyeuse et _toujours sans souci_ qu'il adoptait en permanence. C'était sa façon à lui de savourer la vie après ce drame sans doute. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il était prêt à faire face à la résurrection des morts qui ne voulaient que dévorer la chair des vivants. Cette _faiblesse_ face à ces nouveaux événements que Milie avait découverte ne lui avait pas fait perdre une once de respect pour Noah. Non, elle se disait juste qu'il n'était pas fait pour ce monde-là et que c'était normal. Personne ne devrait l'être. Pourtant, elle avait su s'y adapter.

« Sois franc, ça va? » redemanda-t-elle.  
« … Non, pas du tout » admit le garçon. « Mais c'est surtout la fatigue je pense. Vous, je sais pas, mais nous, ça fait je sais pas combien de jours qu'on a pas dormi plus de deux trois heures à la fois. »

Étrange combien le temps pouvait paraître suspendu parfois. Milie réalisa par ce commentaire que ça ne faisait même pas deux jours qu'ils étaient parmi eux. Il lui semblait que ça faisait déjà au moins une semaine tellement il s'était produit de choses dans les dernières trente-six heures.

« Et le reste… Ça va? »

Elle avait posé la question avant même de se demander si elle voulait réellement connaître la réponse. C'était même un poil cruel d'aborder le sujet, aussi indirectement le sujet fut-il abordé, mais il devait bien y avoir une parcelle d'elle qui voulait savoir ce qu'il pensait, autrement, les mots ne se seraient pas formulés dans sa bouche. Daryl et elle. Ça devait forcément lui avoir fait quelque chose. Elle avait vu la déception dans ses yeux gris lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncé être en relation avec quelqu'un. Elle avait eu l'impression de lui avoir planté le poignard de la trahison bien profondément dans le dos. Ça n'avait pas été son intention. C'était néanmoins ce qu'elle avait fait, d'une certaine manière.

« Je sais pas. C'est pas comme si j'avais eu le temps de m'attarder là-dessus. »

La peine qu'elle vit dans son regard lui fit immédiatement regretter son impulsivité momentanée. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de poser cette stupide question?  
Par chance, une porte ouverte de manière brusque fit sursauter un peu tout le monde dans le salon, servant ainsi de raison parfaite pour détourner l'attention, et même couper la conversation de la cuisine pendant quelques secondes. Il s'agissait bien évidement de Merle, absolument doué pour attirer l'attention, qui savait sans honte tirer profit de l'humeur éreintée et angoissée du groupe. Il lui en avait fallu du temps dans la salle de bain – surtout en considérant ce que Daryl et Milie avaient fait à l'étage au-dessus – mais d'un côté, c'était totalement compréhensible. Un droitier sans main droite ne pouvait que prendre tout son temps pour les choses même les plus simples. Jetant un œil à la volée dans le salon, le motard s'était dirigé à la cuisine, sûrement parce qu'il allait d'instinct là où son frère se trouvait étant donné combien les autres le portaient dans leur cœur.

* * *

« Rester dans le coin serait du suicide. Ils pourraient décider de nous retomber dessus par vengeance » fit Alvarez.  
« Hum, je suis pas sûr » contredit Rick, les yeux rivés sur la carte. « Selon Daryl, ils voulaient surtout la prison et doit plus en rester grand-chose. Maintenant qu'ils ont bien foiré leur coup, je pense plutôt qu'ils vont retourner à leur camp. »  
« Et ils vont devoir se trouver un nouveau patron avant de toute façon, on a de la marge » assura le chasseur pendant que son frère venait tranquillement se positionner à côté de lui sans attendre d'invitation pour se joindre à eux.  
« Mais on peut pas rester ici » concéda tout de même le shérif, le ton de sa voix traduisant son manque d'enthousiasme face à leur nouvelle situation. « On a rien, on est à découvert, faut se trouver un endroit sûr et le fortifier au besoin. »  
« On va surtout devoir se ravitailler d'abord, on tiendra pas longtemps avec ce qu'on a » rappela le marine habitué de calculer les ressources en temps de rationnement.  
« Demain, première heure, on montera une équipe pour aller voir autour si y'a pas des trucs qui trainent » décida Rick.  
« Ça va pour moi » se proposa d'emblé le soldat.  
« Ouais, moi aussi » ajouta Daryl.  
« Et on ira où après? » questionna Alvarez.

Daryl sentait que le lieutenant lui-même trouvait sa question idiote, mais elle devait toutefois être posée. Vers où aller? Quel était le but à atteindre maintenant que celui de rendre la prison toujours plus commode à leur vie n'existait plus? Les épaules de Rick s'affaissèrent soudainement de fatigue. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Ils avaient été pris de court par cette tentative d'invasion. Ils s'en étaient sortis – au prix de lourdes pertes – mais il ne pensait sûrement pas devoir réellement abandonner le refuge qui était devenu leur maison dans les derniers mois. C'était un coup dur. Plus dur aux yeux de Daryl que d'avoir perdu des gens. Le confort, la sécurité, l'assurance de manger tous les jours. Dans cette prison, ce n'était peut-être pas parfait, mais leur niveau de vie venait de prendre une sacrée descente. Maintenant qu'ils se retrouvaient à nouveau sur la route, que pouvaient-ils bien faire sans devenir des spectres qui hantaient les villages fantômes?

« Bha moi j'dis le sud » tonna Merle, égal à lui-même. « Ça nous évitera de nous taper de la pluie de merde tout le reste de l'hiver! »

Son intervention ne fut qu'à demi bien accueillie. D'une part, difficile d'oublier qu'avant cette annonce d'invasion Rick était à un cheveu de l'exécuter pour certaines raisons qui n'avaient pas été effacées d'un coup de baguette magique. Et de l'autre parce que oui, se diriger vers le sud semblait la meilleure des options. Peut-être même se diriger carrément vers le Mexique, qui sait, question d'avoir un climat plus tempéré. Non, il rêvait en couleur. Le Mexique, c'était beaucoup trop loin pour être faisable. Mais descendre plus au sud de l'état était loin d'être une mauvaise idée.

« On verra plus tard » clôtura Rick. « Pour l'instant, le plus important c'est de s'arranger pour remettre le groupe sur pied. On est pas en état de voyager tout de suite. »

Ils planifièrent rapidement les relèves des tours de garde – un à l'étage et un au rez-de-chaussée – et la maison ne tarda pas à être plongée dans le silence et l'obscurité. Fatigué autant physiquement que moralement par les dernières heures, Daryl, même allongé sur le sol du salon, ne tarda pas à trouver le sommeil. Bien que celui-ci ne dura que quelques heures – le soleil ne devait pas être levé depuis longtemps lorsqu'il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux – ce fut un sommeil profond et réparateur malgré les courbatures engendrées durant la nuit et ces heures passées sur un plancher de bois.  
Après s'être frotté le visage – non sans avoir grincé sous les boursouflures de ce dernier – pour en chasser définitivement le sommeil, Daryl s'écarta lentement de Milie qui demeurait endormie tout contre lui, bien qu'elle ne s'était pas servi de lui comme appui, le chien bien planqué dans le dos de la jeune femme comme il le faisait souvent. En chat agile et silencieux, il s'éloigna des corps allongés les uns à côté des autres sans troubler le sommeil de qui que ce soit. Il se frottait encore l'espace entre l'œil droit et le nez quand il rejoignit Rick assit tout près de la fenêtre du salon. Si Rick était là, ça voulait dire qu'Alvarez était là-haut à surveiller la cour arrière de la maison. L'homme de loi avait les traits profondément tirés. Daryl devina sans mal qu'il n'avait pas dormi du tout, même lorsque ce n'était pas son tour de garde.

« Tu veux aller te coucher un peu? » proposa tout bas le pisteur en roulant un peu les épaules pour se dénouer les muscles.  
« Non, ça va » refusa le shérif.

Après son petit tour d'horizon sur la rue tranquille où trainassaient deux rôdeurs qui se dirigeaient dans des directions différentes, le guetteur ramena les yeux sur l'ensemble des dormeurs. D'instinct, ils s'étaient rassemblés dans le salon pour avoir un meilleur sentiment de sécurité. Lori et Hershel dormaient sur les canapés. Tous les matelas de la maison avaient été rassemblés. Les enfants en partageaient un, tout comme Carol et Rebecca et Glenn et Maggie. Les autres dormaient à même le sol, mais en raison de l'épuisement général, ça n'avait eu aucune incidence sur leur sommeil.  
Daryl constata que le regard de Rick traina un peu plus en longueur sur Merle. Il pouvait voir toute la méfiance du monde rassemblée dans les yeux clairs du policier.

« J'sais pas si ça lui est passé » admit Daryl de but en blanc, toujours en murmurant de façon presque inaudible pour ne réveiller personne. « Mais il a fait c'qui fallait hier. »

Ça ne signifiait pas qu'il avait lui-même pardonné à son frère. Mais la veille, il avait été prêt à laisser Rick appuyer sur la détente. Repousser la limite jusqu'à sa toute dernière extrémité, il n'y avait pas que Merle qui était comme ça. C'était un truc de famille et l'un n'était pas meilleur que l'autre. Aujourd'hui, après ce qu'ils venaient d'accomplir ensemble, Daryl lui devait de plaider en sa faveur. Cette fois-ci, il ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour éviter à son frère le sort qui lui avait été réservé.

« C'est justement ça le problème » soupira Rick. « On lui est redevable maintenant. Mais j'ai peur qu'il s'en foute. »  
« Il est pas si con » contredit le chasseur. « Il sait bien que dans la situation qu'on a là, il est mieux avec nous que contre nous. »  
« On verra. »

Il le fixa encore un peu et Daryl vint se planter devant le shérif de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus observer son frère qui dormait profondément – il pouvait le deviner rien qu'en entendant son souffle bruyant à la limite du ronflement.

« Va te coucher une heure ou deux » insista-t-il. « C'est pas parce que c'est mon frère que je vais le laisser prendre un flingue et buter tout le monde pendant que tu dors. »

Rick eut un sourire fatigué et finit par obtempérer. Il se leva du fauteuil où il s'était installé pour surveiller la rue et le chasseur prit sa place pendant que le leader allait s'allonger.  
Il fallut environ une heure avant que le groupe commence à se réveiller ici et là. Carl et T-Dog furent les premiers à ouvrir les yeux. Suivis de Jake, Glenn, Milie, le révérend et Daryl perdit l'énumération après ça.  
À la prison, prendre le petit déjeuner dans la salle commune était un moment de bavardage à la fois animé et tranquille. Les gens discutaient des choses à faire durant la journée, le tout parsemé de bonne humeur et d'une bonne dose d'entrain. Oui, à la prison, ils étaient _heureux_ de vivre. Ce matin, pendant qu'ils sortaient quelques conserves et ustensiles pour se remplir un peu l'estomac, tout ce qui se lisait sur les visages, c'était la peur, l'angoisse et l'incertitude. Ils étaient revenus à ce moment, près du feu, après que Rick leur ait annoncé qu'il avait tué Shane.  
Daryl pouvait sentir le doute. Ce même doute face au leadership du shérif. Saurait-il leur trouver une nouvelle maison? Saurait-il leur trouver de la nourriture? Le chasseur trouvait cette réaction immature et stupide en un sens. Toujours compter sur Rick pour s'arranger plutôt que de chercher activement une solution, c'était si facile et tellement lâche. Dieu merci, personne ne lui reprochait la mort de Beth ou de Jackson. Surtout pour Beth. C'était de sa faute à lui. C'était son choix d'envoyer les femmes dans la tour. C'était lui qui avait tué Beth. Et ça le confortait encore plus dans son idée première. Diriger amenait de lourdes responsabilités qu'il ne voulait pas sur ses épaules. Il préférait agir, partager son opinion avec Rick si celui-ci en avait besoin, mais, au final, il préférait de loin laisser le policier faire les choix, les siens n'étaient que des échecs aux lourdes conséquences.

Dans la matinée, un moment de recueillement fut organisé pour Beth et Jackson. Ils n'avaient rien à enterrer et Daryl n'estimait pas le speech chrétien du révérend d'un grand support moral, mais ça, ce n'était que son avis. Se faire dire que le moment du défunt était venu, que Dieu l'avait rappelé à lui parce qu'il avait accompli ce qu'il avait à accomplir… que des conneries. Un malade mental avait tiré un missile antichar sur une tour et Beth était morte ensevelie parce qu'il avait estimé que c'était un endroit sûr. En quoi Dieu avait eu son mot à dire là-dedans? En quoi c'était une manière de quitter ce monde? Plutôt que de rester bêtement là dans la cour à culpabiliser sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit – ce qu'il évitait avec acharnement depuis l'annonce de la mort de la blonde – Daryl avait préféré prendre son arbalète et être de ceux qui surveillaient le périmètre autour de la _cérémonie_ avec Merle, Andrea et T-Dog.

* * *

Courir jusqu'à s'effondrer de fatigue. Les jambes de Milie la démangeaient atrocement. Elle avait toujours eu du mal à affronter ça. Un instant, une personne est là. Le suivant, son visage est figé dans une expression sans vie. S'ouvrir aux gens était une nécessité. Un besoin biologique de l'humain. Être entouré était _obligatoire_ dans le protocole de la vie. Depuis que le monde était monde, l'homme vivait en groupe. Mais seigneur! Les pertes – et encore plus avec l'épidémie – lui avaient toujours donné cette irrésistible envie de s'enfuir et de courir sans jamais s'arrêter afin que plus personne ne puisse entrer dans son cœur et le dévaster en l'abandonnant pour toujours.  
Sans réellement écouter les mots du révérend Reynolds, Milie espérait de tout cœur que ces gens qu'ils avaient laissé derrière eux soient dans un monde meilleur, en paix. Autrement, à quoi tout ça servirait-il?  
Les yeux dans le vague, voyant dans les épaules voutées de Daryl quelque chose qui ne lui disait rien de bon, Milie eut son attention attirée par un reniflement de Maggie à sa droite. Appuyée contre Glenn qui lui caressait le dos, elle ne pleurait plus. Il y avait même ce qui semblait être du soulagement sur son visage. Si Hershel demeurait indéchiffrable, fixé sur le révérend, Maggie était, quant à elle, très expressive. Sa sœur était dans un endroit meilleur. Après quelques heures à vivre la peine qu'elle devait vivre, elle avait fait le choix d'y croire. Attirée par le regard que Milie portait sur elle, Maggie tourna la tête dans sa direction. Dans ses yeux verts brillaient une force nouvelle. Elle tendit la main vers Milie, un peu tremblante. Celle-ci observa cette main un instant. Si au début on lui avait dit que Maggie lui tendrait la main, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru! Toutefois, c'était bien ce qu'elle venait de faire. Une recherche de soutien? Le pacte muet de trouver en elle le cran dont elle aurait besoin pour faire face à la suite? Qui sait, peut-être était-ce même les deux à la fois. Quoi qu'il en soit, Milie fit un pas de côté pour se rapprocher et saisit sa main, la serrant étroitement avec chaleur. Maggie lui sourit d'une expression mêlée de gratitude et de détermination et la jeune femme le lui rendit. Ensuite, toutes deux reportèrent leur attention sur le révérend qui citait alors un passage de la bible.

Quand le recueillement s'acheva, Rick sauta directement au point le plus important du jour. Se ravitailler. Ils avaient de quoi se débrouiller deux trois jours, mais ils ne pouvaient pas rester bras croisés sans rien faire. Ils n'étaient pas en mesure de voyager à moins d'avoir un peu plus de ressources. Puis, de toute manière, ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient un endroit particulier où se diriger. Sans un but précis, se mettre en route reviendrait à vagabonder de droite à gauche sans l'assurance d'atteindre un jour ce qu'ils cherchaient, soit un endroit où se reconstruire une vie. Si Milie avait vécu de cette manière de nombreuses semaines avant de rencontrer Daryl et les siens, cette façon cavaleuse de survivre n'était pas faite pour un groupe de leur nombre. Ils tomberaient vite à court de nourriture. Et on ne parlait même pas de la condition de Lori!

« Des volontaires? » demanda Rick après avoir exposé le plan fort simple de commencer par se ravitailler avant de décider de quoi que ce soit.

Ray leva immédiatement le bras, tout comme Glenn. Daryl suivit le mouvement, ainsi que Merle, Andrea, T-Dog, Jake et même Maggie. Voyant ça, Milie leva la main à son tour. Elle ne saurait trop comment l'expliquer, mais un lien venait de se faire entre elles. Si d'ordinaire elle était rebutée de voir les autres femmes venir lui puiser sa force vitale en moment de faiblesse, ce n'était étrangement pas le cas avec Maggie aujourd'hui. Elle ne venait pas s'appuyer sur elle de tout son poids. Ça lui semblait plus être un renforcement mutuel. Dans ce serrement de main, elle avait senti deux énergies entrer en contact et en ressortir plus fortes. C'était un peu la même sensation qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec Daryl, malgré que ce sentiment ressenti dans les bras de Daryl ne pouvait en aucun cas être égalé.

« Bon, Ray assurera le commandement » décida Rick. « Daryl, Milie, Andrea, Merle et Glenn vous irez. Maggie, T-Dog, Jake, vous restez avec moi ici pour surveiller les alentours. Surtout, ne courrez aucun risque inutile. »

Chacun hocha de la tête de manière plus ou moins synchronisée. Maggie ne semblait pas très ravie de devoir rester à l'arrière, mais Milie comprit que Rick ne voulait sûrement pas courir le risque qu'Hershel perde à nouveau l'une de ses filles dans l'immédiat. Le berger allemand chercha à s'immiscer au groupe de maraudeurs, mais fut sifflé par le shérif qui devait probablement le trouver plus utile à rester là en guise de protection et d'amusement pour les enfants.  
Puisqu'ils étaient six, ils décidèrent de prendre uniquement le pick-up. Daryl fit le choix immédiat et silencieux de grimper dans le lit du véhicule, à l'arrière, et, bien qu'il restait une place à l'intérieur entre Merle et Andrea, Milie alla rejoindre le chasseur. En partie parce que ça ne lui disait rien d'être coincée entre la blonde et le motard, mais aussi, et surtout, parce qu'il y avait eu ces épaules voutées…  
Quand le pick-up se mit en route, la demoiselle fixa ses yeux sur le visage du chasseur. Fermé, fuyant, il avait la tête calée dans les épaules et jetait des regards à la ronde, son arbalète prête à l'emploi au cas où des morts-vivants s'intéresseraient d'un peu trop près au véhicule qui slalomait doucement entre les voitures abandonnées et autres choses qui obstruaient la route.  
Au bout d'un moment, Daryl parut clairement agacé par cette fixation flagrante qu'elle avait pour lui. Il darda sur elle un regard inquisiteur et un peu glacial.

« Ça va pas » fit-elle assez fort pour couvrir le bruit du moteur.  
« Ça va » rétorqua l'homme.  
« C'était pas une question. »

La glace au fond de ses yeux se morcela et la surprise se glissa à travers les fentes. Pourquoi de la surprise d'ailleurs? Depuis de nombreuses semaines, pour ne pas dire depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, ils arrivaient très bien à se comprendre de façon muette. Daryl ne devrait plus en être surpris maintenant. Pourtant, à chaque fois qu'elle le perçait à jour de cette façon, elle avait l'impression de l'épater.  
Se redressant prudemment pour s'agenouiller entre les jambes du chasseur qui lui faisait face, Milie dut se retenir avec les mains pendant la manœuvre pour ne pas balloter au gré des mouvements du pick-up, mais elle arriva à se rapprocher davantage de Daryl dans le but de le pousser à la confidence. À moins de pénétrer son espace et d'aller chercher en lui ce qu'il devait dire, il ne le dirait pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

C'était, pour ainsi dire, le meilleur moment pour en discuter. Leur nouvelle situation annihilait pratiquement les moments d'intimité et, sur l'instant, ils étaient seuls avec le bruit du pick-up en mouvement pour couvrir leur conversation des oreilles indiscrètes à l'intérieur de la cabine.  
Pendant quelques secondes, les traits de Daryl se firent plus durs. Il avait réagi comme ça des dizaines de fois. Il détestait qu'elle vienne le picorer comme un corbeau sur une carcasse jusqu'à ce qu'il crache ce qu'il voulait garder pour lui. Mais pour lui retirer ce poids qui lui voûtait les épaules, il fallait qu'elle en connaisse l'origine.

« La tour » finit par admettre le chasseur. « Si j'avais pas eu l'idée débile d'y envoyer les femmes… Carol et Rebecca auraient pas été blessées. Et Beth serait pas morte. »

Milie se saisit immédiatement de son menton, plongeant profondément dans le bleu sombre de ses yeux.

« Tout le monde a pensé pareil sur ce coup-là. J'ai pas entendu Ray ou Rick dire que c'était trop risqué. Et j'ai entendu personne dire que c'était de ta faute. Pas même Hershel ou Maggie, pas une fois. C'est pas ta faute. »

Elle dit sa dernière phrase très distinctement, pesant les mots avec soin. Ce n'était pas de sa faute et il ne devait surtout pas penser le contraire. Face aux derniers événements, Daryl avait brillé d'une confiance incroyable qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue jusqu'alors et elle ne voulait pas que ça s'estompe à cause un phénomène sur lequel il n'avait eu aucun contrôle.

« Tu m'entends? » s'assura-t-elle devant son manque de réaction.

Elle avait tiré un peu sur son menton, comme pour le hisser hors de sa torpeur. Il avait finalement hoché la tête, son dos se redressant presque imperceptiblement. Milie sourit et se servit de sa poigne sur son visage pour l'attirer à elle. Elle lui prit un baiser volage, apposant un point final à cet échange, avant de retourner se caler le dos contre le rebord du lit du pick-up.

* * *

Une parcelle de culpabilité demeura accrochée à sa peau comme une tique sur un chien, mais Daryl se sentit tout de même plus léger et se concentra amplement à sa tâche d'observation. Lui dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute n'effaçait pas le sentiment. Par contre, ça l'amoindrissait. Milie avait raison. Personne ne lui avait reproché quoi que ce soit. Il devait arrêter de ressentir cette paranoïa de l'échec cuisant. C'était Elijah qui avait tué Beth en ordonnant de tirer sur la tour. C'était un rôdeur qui avait tué Sophia en la mordant. Merle était parti du toit de son propre chef. Comme il avait fait le choix de se trancher la main. Daryl n'avait été la cause de rien de tout ça. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se sentir coupable simplement parce qu'il était déçu de ne pas avoir su empêcher ces incidents de se produire.  
Plus facile à dire qu'à faire! Ce fut son constat mental lorsqu'il sauta en bas du pick-up une fois que celui-ci s'arrêta au milieu de l'aire commerciale de la petite ville. Autour d'eux s'étendaient des boutiques qui avaient vraisemblablement déjà été pas mal vidées de leur contenu, mais qui sait, ils seraient peut-être en mesure de trouver deux trois trucs qui leur seraient utiles.

« Ne tirez pas si vous pouvez l'éviter. Plus on sera silencieux, le mieux ce sera » dicta Alvarez. « Les Dixon, restez dehors pour surveillez le périmètre. Milie, Glenn, prenez la gauche de la rue, Andrea et moi on prend la droite. »

Sans un mot, les duos se formèrent et chacun se mit à la tâche. Le lieutenant et Andrea entrèrent d'abord dans une petite épicerie. De leur côté, Glenn et Milie gagnèrent la pharmacie. Daryl se douta que l'hispanique l'avait jumelé avec son frère parce qu'il devait être le seul – à l'exception de Milie, peut-être – en mesure de faire équipe avec lui sans que la collaboration ne se transforme en conflit, mais ce n'était pas comme si ça le dérangeait. Son frère ne serait bon à rien avec juste une main pour chaparder dans les magasins et se défendre tout à la fois. Et lui, il préférait rester dehors, dans les grands espaces, où il pouvait voir venir la confrontation. Là où sa fidèle arbalète était à son meilleur.  
Ils passèrent un peu plus de deux heures à ratisser les environs avant de rentrer sans avoir rencontré de problème majeur. Glenn avait trouvé des béquilles pour Carol, Milie avait mis la main sur de l'aspirine et des relaxants musculaires. L'hispanique et la blonde ramenèrent quelques conserves. De quoi à peine nourrir le groupe le temps d'un repas. Daryl se promit de partir en chasse une fois de retour. Ils dégotèrent également un peu de matériel de camping. Les trucs les plus utiles avaient déjà été pillés, mais rien ne devait être négligé dans la situation où ils se trouvaient.  
À leur retour, Rick les attendait de pied ferme. Daryl n'eut aucun mal à décrypter la déception sur son visage lorsqu'il vit leur maigre butin, mais l'un comme l'autre ne purent s'y attarder bien longtemps. Il y avait des questions à se poser et des décisions à prendre. En quelques minutes, ils se rassemblèrent dans la cuisine, Merle passant près de marcher sur Talie qui jouait avec le chien au milieu du passage entre le salon et la salle à manger.

« Bordel de merde, tu vois pas que tu gênes! » cracha l'ainé en enjambant la petite.  
« Merle » dicta simplement son frère d'un appel à la bonne conduite.

Le plus vieux gronda des paroles que Daryl ne chercha même pas à décrypter puisque ce n'était assurément rien d'important à savoir. Contournant la fillette, le chasseur était suivi de Milie qui se pencha pour cueillir l'enfant dans ses bras.

« Quand tu veux jouer avec le chien, fais-le dans le salon s'il te plait » fit gentiment la jeune femme à la petite fille.  
« Il est méchant et il veut voler ma main » se plaignit Talie.

Daryl ne sut pas d'où cette histoire de main provenait, mais ça lui fit pousser l'esquisse d'un petit sourire en coin. Merle était assurément doué pour faire _copain-copain_ avec les marmots.

« Je vais dire à Bucky de le mordre, comme ça il aura peur d'être méchant avec moi! » continua la gamine, arborant une mine boudeuse à souhait.

Arrivant dans la cuisine, l'homme tourna la tête sur le côté pour les regarder, Milie s'arrêtant à côté de lui à la table. Elle avait les sourcils légèrement froncés et une mine interrogatrice sur le visage.

« Qui est Bucky? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Bha, Buck! »

L'enfant pointa tout naturellement le chien, qui les avait suivis. Lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de Buck, l'animal se mit automatiquement à remuer de la queue et échappa même un petit aboiement joyeux. La surprise prit naissance sur quelques visages, dont le sien et celui de Milie, et la consternation habitait totalement celui de Carl. Trouver le nom de ce chien avait été un projet qu'il avait fini par abandonner tant il avait tout essayé et voilà qu'en deux jours, Talie avait réussi là où il avait échoué.  
Pendant que Milie déposait l'enfant sur le rebord de la table – et que le chien venait poser la tête sur ses cuisses pour quelques caresses – Rick attira l'attention d'un raclement de gorge, ramenant tout le monde au grand sujet d'actualité. Connaître le nom du berger après tout ce temps ne changeait rien au fait qu'ils étaient dans une situation précaire et dangereuse. Après avoir goûté à la sécurité et au confort de la prison, il leur paraissait complètement invraisemblable de se mettre à errer de maison en maison sans chercher à s'établir quelque part. Mais où? Là était toute la question.  
Le shérif souligna qu'il serait sage et avantageux de gagner le sud, sans pour autant préciser qu'il s'agissait à la base d'une idée de Merle et ce dernier grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe de plusieurs jours. Daryl croisa momentanément le regard de son ainé et sa supplique silencieuse sembla être comprise puisque ce dernier se garda de commentaire. Ce n'était pas le moment de jouer à la _Diva_ qui désirait avoir le crédit qui lui était dû, du moins pas en prenant en compte la relation tendue qui existait entre Merle et le reste du groupe.

« Des idées? » questionna le chef, les mains appuyées au bout de la table pour donner toute sa consistance à son rôle de dirigeant.

Le chasseur nota des échanges de regard entre Andrea, Rebecca, Travis, Noah et le révérend. Il croisa ensuite celui de Rick qui avait assurément constaté la même chose que lui. Ils savaient quelque chose qu'eux ignoraient.

« Alors? » encouragea le leader.  
« Y'a des rumeurs » répondit Andrea, se faisant porte-parole. « Levin, il est mort quand on a rejoint la prison, disait qu'y avait une colonie de survivants en Floride. »  
« Fort Walton » précisa Travis. « C'est à quelques kilomètres de Panama City. On se préparait à y aller quand la grippe nous est tombée dessus. »

Pas bien loin de la frontière avec la Géorgie et l'Alabama. C'était faisable. Il fallait juste descendre l'état aussi silencieusement et rapidement que possible pour ne pas attirer l'attention des morts-vivants sur eux.

« L'info est valable? » demanda Alvarez avec suspicion.  
« C'est pas comme si on avait d'autres options » songea Rick, plus pour lui-même, mais à voix haute.

Quelques semaines auparavant, l'hispanique se serait épanché davantage sur la remarque du shérif qui aurait été poussé à se justifier pendant plus d'une heure sur une simple phrase. L'idée de remettre constamment en cause de leadership de Rick sembla lui être passée puisque le soldat approuva tout simplement en inclinant brièvement le menton.

« Ça va nous prendre des provisions. On peut pas juste partir en espérant se faire accueillir à bras ouverts, en supposant que ce camp existe. Ça nous prend de quoi tenir quelques jours au minimum » évalua plutôt le militaire de métier. « On est nombreux, trouver une vieille conserve ou deux sera pas suffisant. »  
« Nous faudra une carte plus détaillée. J'ai besoin de savoir exactement où on va » ajouta Rick.  
« Il restait un peu de matériel médical à la pharmacie » poursuivit Glenn. « Je peux y retourner et tout rafler, on sait jamais ce qui pourrait être utile. »

Rapidement, les gens commencèrent à énumérer les diverses choses dont ils avaient besoin pour entreprendre le voyage. Certains évoquaient du superflu de l'avis du chasseur, mais il se garda de le faire remarquer. Il ne leur faudrait que quelques heures de voiture pour gagner la Floride, mais le trajet serait rallongé du fait qu'ils devraient passer par les petites routes de campagne pour éviter les bouchons de voitures abandonnées. Ils avaient déjà fait l'expérience de l'autoroute et ça ne leur avait pas très bien réussi. Toutefois, comme l'avait précisé Alvarez, il n'y avait aucune assurance que cet endroit soit un camp de survivants. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste partir les mains vides et se retrouver sur un territoire inconnu sans la moindre ressource.

« Vous êtes sûrs que c'est une si bonne idée que ça d'aller là-bas? » demanda Maggie en coupant l'échange aussi efficacement que si elle avait tiré un coup de feu au plafond.  
« Ce camp est peut-être qu'une rumeur, mais… » commença Rick.  
« Et même s'il l'était pas » interrompit la jeune femme. « Rien dit que ce camp est moins cinglé que le dernier. »

* * *

Si jusque-là Milie se fichait bien de l'endroit où Rick décidait de les diriger –elle était une habituée du vagabondage sans destination précise et ça ne l'effrayait pas – le commentaire de Maggie provoqua un frisson qui lui traversa l'échine. Elle avait suffisamment goûté au précédent Elijah, elle n'en désirait pas un deuxième!  
La réflexion amena un lourd silence au sein du groupe. Certains regards se croisaient, d'autres se fixaient obstinément sur leurs pieds. Ils n'avaient pas pensé à cette possibilité, elle la première. Ses yeux se portèrent automatiquement sur Daryl. Lui non plus n'avait visiblement pas songé à cette hypothèse et une réticence nouvelle s'immisça sur son visage. Il ne devait pas avoir spécialement envie de faire à nouveau l'expérience de la torture, ce qui était bien compréhensible.

« C'est un risque » laissa finalement tomber le shérif. « Si on trouve un bon endroit où se loger en route, rien nous empêche de s'établir là, mais sinon il faut tenter le coup quand même. »

D'une façon ou d'une autre, ils se trouvaient dans une position risquée. Qu'il s'agisse de se promener à l'aveuglette jusqu'à trouver un endroit habitable à long terme ou de se retrouver en face d'un groupe dangereux, le résultat pouvait être le même partout, à savoir : mourir. Sur ce point, Rick n'avait pas tort.  
L'idée nouvelle de foncer tout droit dans la gueule du loup avait néanmoins eu l'effet d'une douche froide sur l'enthousiasme des troupes. Tout à coup, ils n'étaient plus si pressés que ça de se mettre en route.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fera si Maggie a raison? » demanda Carol.  
« On fera ce qui faut » assura Rick. « Tout le monde. »

Ses yeux bleus glissèrent plus particulièrement sur les femmes, mais également sur le révérend et Noah, soit ceux qui avaient le réflexe de se cacher derrière la protection des autres pendant un affrontement, qu'il soit contre les vivants ou contre les morts.

« On s'est plutôt bien débrouillé hier, mais on était surpassé quand même » poursuivit le shérif. « On prendra pas la route avant que tout le monde soit en mesure de se défendre correctement. »  
« Tu crois que c'est vraiment sage? » questionna Ray. « On est plutôt à court de munitions. »  
« Sans oublier le boucan que ça va faire » seconda Jake. « On va rameuter les rôdeurs à des kilomètres à la ronde. On va s'encercler tout seul. »  
« Y'a d'autres moyens, plus silencieux, de se défendre et c'est précisément ce à quoi je veux que tout le monde soit formé un minimum. Ce que Jake et Milie ont commencé à faire avec Carl et Maggie, ça aurait dû être fait pour tout le monde depuis longtemps. On a plus de barricades derrière lesquelles vous pouvez vous cacher » poursuivit Rick toujours en appuyant le regard sur les éléments les plus _faibles_ du groupe. « Si on veut tous survivre, va falloir que chacun soit en mesure de se protéger et protéger celui qui se trouve à côté de lui. »

Le petit discours de motivation trouva écho notamment chez Ray et chez Jake qui avaient tout naturellement cette notion d'implantée en eux. Ton frère d'arme. Le seul sur qui il était possible de compter au combat. Cette résolution était sans conteste la meilleure de la journée selon Milie. Elle avait toujours trouvé cette séparation des sexes complètement désuète et même stupide avec l'épidémie, mais n'en avait jamais pipé mot. À sa rencontre avec le groupe, elle n'avait pas l'intention de s'attarder. Elle considérait donc que ça ne la regardait pas vraiment. Puis, elle était restée et s'était simplement acclimatée à cette dynamique. La sécurité engendrée par la prison leur permettait de ne pas chercher à rendre les femmes plus _autonomes_, mais les choses avaient changé drastiquement la nuit dernière. Elle, elle savait se défendre et se débrouiller sans l'aide de personne. Si du jour au lendemain elle se retrouvait sans _homme_ avec elle pour lui assurer nourriture et protection, elle survivrait très bien. Ce qui n'était cependant pas le cas de Lori, Carol, Rebecca, Maggie ou même Noah et le révérend.  
L'idée – ou plutôt le commandement – de Rick était, par conséquent, loin d'être bête. Surtout qu'il avait totalement raison sur une chose : ils avaient plus de chances d'éviter les pertes si tout un chacun savait un minimum se défendre et réagir aux situations dangereuses.

« On commence quand? » demanda Ray en rompant le froid qui résidait dans l'assemblée.  
« Tout de suite » répondit le shérif. « Je veux toi, Jake et Milie sur la formation avec moi. Je sais déjà que c'est inutile pour T-Dog, Andrea, Daryl et Merle. Vous surveillerez le périmètre pour nous. »  
« Je voudrais pas déclencher une guerre » fit T-Dog avec réserve, « mais avant que cette merde nous tombe dessus, on était en train de faire un truc plutôt grave dont il faudrait reparler, non? »

Les regards se posèrent inexorablement sur Merle qui recula d'un pas en réflexe pur et simple d'autodéfense. Dans ce geste, Milie vit l'absence d'une autre fameuse carte _sortie de prison_.  
Rick observa le motard d'une manière indéchiffrable pour la jeune femme. À ses côtés, elle vit Daryl balancer son poids d'un pied à l'autre. Son visage était aussi plat que celui du shérif, mais elle devina l'angoisse cachée derrière ce tic discret. Les deux hommes eurent un échange bref avant que Rick ne reporte son attention sur l'ainé Dixon.

« Exécution reportée jusqu'au moindre petit faux pas » décréta-t-il. « La balle est dans ton camp Merle. »

Celui-ci adopta immédiatement une attitude désinvolte, comme si cette nouvelle chance accordée ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. Si tel était vraiment le cas, Milie en doutait. Ce dont elle était sûre, c'est que Daryl, lui, était soulagé. Du moins, si elle en croyait le souffle retenu qu'il lâcha presque imperceptiblement à cette annonce.

« Allez » termina le leader. « C'est parti. »


	23. Learning

Et encore un chapitre, un! Qu'il est bon de revenir à ses habitudes *0* Sachez d'ailleurs que je n'ai pas du tout terminé le chapitre 25, il n'en est qu'à la moitié et je suis encore incertaine, mais je risque de déborder de ma longueur habituelle en prime. Ayant, en plus, ma remise de diplôme demain - et quitte à être en ville, on va passer voir les copains, n'est-il pas! - ça risque d'être tout un défi de terminer ce chapitre dimanche (maintenant on capte pourquoi la madame tenait à en avoir deux-trois sous le bras avant de se remettre à publier hein!), mais je vais quand même essayer, parce que cette fic sans ses petits défis quotidiens ne serait pas aussi chouette à écrire!  
Dans la sphère des _on s'en fout_, mais que j'aime raconter quand même juste pour emmerder muhahaha, sachez chers amis que mon temps d'aveugle est révolu! Je vois! Aka, j'ai enfin reçu mes lunettes, youpiiiii! Je découvre la vie sans forcer les yeux depuis deux jours et cette vie est vachement belle - et encore plus en vision HD net plus ultra! Tout le monde s'en fout peut-être, mais ça reste moins atroce après 8h à bosser devant un pc de revenir se coller le nez devant l'écran pour écrire quand on voit pas flou depuis 11h du matin! :p  
Bref, arrêtons le racontage de life pour passer aux reviews!

Eolane : Je sais! Le jour où je ne faiblirai point sera un jour à vivre au son des trompettes du jugement dernier! J'ai un lourd passé de faible et comme tout le reste, j'assume è.é  
Je suis totalement ravie que la suite te plaise! C'est tout de même mieux que de se faire cracher au visage quoi! ... Ouais ici, on note l'évitement du "awwwww, mon petit coeur d'auteur fait boom boom boom"... ... ou pas :p D'ailleurs gros merci pour le favori et le follow! Ça aussi ça fait un petit velours bien agréable au petit coeur :p  
Eh ouep, je voulais bien marquer le coup de la _libération_ de Milie face à sa grosse terreur de la fic - sa grosse terreur, jusqu'à maintenant! (copyright simpsons' movie XD) - et puis n'oublions pas l'adrénaline et la réaction du survivant qui a besoin de se sentir vivant comme pour se dire "ouais, je suis bien en vie, je rêve pas!" Après mon accident de voiture (y'a 5 ans, allez pas vous imaginez que je me suis casser la gueule en voiture hier! XD), je me rappelle m'être demandée deux trois fois "est-ce que je suis morte et c'est un monde parallèle où je pense que je le suis pas?" -les ambulanciers qui vous regarde l'air de dire "elle a rien, je pige pas comment ça se fait qu'elle a rien" c'est un brin traumatisant x_x- alors je me suis dit " après une tour qui te tombe sur la gueule... tu dois un peu beaucoup chercher à _ressentir_ les choses pour t'assurer d'être bien en vie! ... Ou alors j'avais un quota de scènes de fesses à remplir, au choix! **prend la porte**  
Pour ce qui est de la suite, pas beaucoup de réponses dans ce chapitre-ci, mais il sera relativement important puisqu'il aura un certain impact sur les personnages pour les chapitres à venir :)  
C'est sûr qu'on aurait pu rester dans la prison pour toujours! Mais, il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, sans compter que je commençais déjà à me lasser de la routine de la prison. Là-dessus, je me suis toujours fiée à mon instinct, si je commence à me lasser, c'est que le lecteur doit pas être loin derrière, alors place au changement!

saphira15 : Ne boude pas è.é Tu lis pas mes reviews pour Eponyme or what! J'arrête pas de dire qu'une même idée peut être traitée de 50 façons différentes alors, ranges tes petits bras croisés et la moue #159, à la place fais-nous un truc qui rules son coquelicot sauvage et même l'apprivoisé pendant qu'on y est! À mon avis, les idées ne sont pas obligées d'être originales (pas toutes du moins), mais l'originalité peut se traduire dans la manière de les traiter! Puis, de toute manière, mes OC et tes OC sont très différents, impossible que ça donne la même chose! Maintenant que mon speech du maître jedi anti-stress-d'auteur-angoissé-de-la-life est fait, next è.é  
Je traite les personnages secondaires plutôt en surface, mais je mets quand même un point d'honneur à nommer un peu tout le monde de temps en temps. Surtout dans une situation comme celle-ci. Le groupe vient de perdre deux membres, il vient d'abandonné sa maison. Un état de situation global s'impose pour voir où un peu tout le monde en est. Je dirais même que c'est surtout important du point de vue de Daryl qui n'était pas avec le groupe au moment des faits. Milie était avec eux, elle n'a pas besoin d'un état de situation, elle le connait déjà, contrairement à lui.  
Maintenant, Milie ne va pas _mieux_. Elle va _bien_. Elle a enterré ses démons et cette façon de sauter carrément sur Daryl dès la première chance venue était sa façon à elle de lui dire "cette fois, je vais vraiment bien. C'est vraiment terminé. On peut revenir où on en était." Plus que ça même, j'estime qu'avoir traversé cette épreuve ne vient que renforcer le couple.  
Haha, si tu penses qu'avec Noah tout est terminé, tu te trompes! On efface pas comme ça des sentiments juste parce qu'on le veut. Milie a prit la décision de ne pas quitter Daryl, considérant sa relation avec Noah comme appartenant au passé. Néanmoins, le décider et _réellement_ l'accepter, ce n'est pas la même chose. Il n'y a pas qu'elle a considérer dans la variable. Elle implique Noah. Elle implique aussi Daryl. J'ai contourné le gros cliché du triangle amoureux basique du "haaaaaa tous les hommes me courent après, je ne sais qui choisir, uhuh, je suis tellement désirée!" (qui m'emmerde à force d'être vu et revu en plus d'être souvent trop sucré à mon goût, mais justement, c'est une question de goût! :p), mais dans ces relations confrontant plus de deux personnes il peut y avoir plusieurs angles à traiter. Reste à savoir si le mien sera intéressant, en tout cas, ça va parsemer encore quelques chapitres au moins ;)  
Daryl et Merle face aux événements! J'aime que tu le dises comme ça parce que c'est précisément comme ça que je fonctionne pour l'entièreté de ma fic. Action réaction, plutôt que réaction action. Les personnages réagissent au contexte plus souvent qu'ils ne le créent et les frères ne sont pas épargnés. Leur relation ne sera pas à reste non plus dans les quelques chapitres à venir!

Eponyme Anonyme : Alors toi tu joues avec le feu! Poster ta review moins de 2h avant que je commence à préparer mon chapitre pour la publication :p Enfin, t'es à l'heure, on va pas demander plus!  
Milie la sans visage! J'aime que tu tiques autant sur ce détail car j'ai bien fait exprès de ne lui donner aucun trait physique distinct qui permettrait de réellement s'en faire une image mentale. Pourquoi? Justement pour mettre l'accent sur sa personnalité plutôt que sur la poitrine généreuse et un cul étroit de dious à rendre Daryl complètement fou et donner à Shane des envies de viol! XD Ouais bon, un peu cru dit comme ça, mais quitte à mettre l'importance sur la personnalité et l'interaction psychologique des personnages, je me suis dit aussi bien le faire sans demi-mesure! À remarquer aussi que j'utilise très peu d'adjectifs descriptifs pour les autres personnages également, il ne s'agit pas que de Milie. Inutile de décrire les personnages de la série, d'une, et je ne fais qu'utiliser les yeux ou la couleur des cheveux le plus souvent. De deux, quelqu'un peu me dire à quoi ressemble Alvarez hormis le fait qu'il soit hispanique? Ou Noah? On sait qu'il est con et charmant, mais sinon? Rien à voir avec son physique! Certes, Daryl le considère comme un gringalet, mais l'est-il réellement ou est-ce la version du chasseur pour se conforter dans sa position de _mâle dominant_ dans le coeur de Milie? J'ai rapidement décrit Anderson, une fois, mais encore une fois, du point de vue d'un Daryl clairement jaloux qui se sentait menacé par la compétition. Vrai, faux, exagération d'un homme habitué à se sous-estimer? Mystère, mystère! Pourquoi tant de mystère? Parce que la vie n'est pas faite que de top model! C'est une chose que j'adore tout particulièrement de TWD, le casting ressemble à du monsieur madame tout le monde! Carol a des hanches! Maggie a des cuisses! Lori était maigrichonne, mais on voyait clairement qu'elle était _faite_ comme ça. T-Dog avait des rondeurs, Dale et Hershel ont le physique d'hommes âgés! Glenn et Rick ne sont pas gros ou rondouillards, mais ils ont pas forcément la tablette d'abdo non plus! (Même que les scènes sans t-shirt montrent que Rick a relativement la peau sur les os alors que Glenn est juste totalement normal!) Daryl a des bras sculptés au couteau, ok, mais je suis pas sûre de trouver la tablette sous le t-shirt non plus. Je mets les bras sur le compte du maniement abusif de l'arbalète personnellement è.é (Mon frère ne s'entraine pas et il a des bras de dious lui aussi, il est mécano, c'est normal, il passe sa journée les bras tendus et pendant qu'il entretient les bras, il entretient aussi la bedaine de bière!) Notons d'ailleurs que Reedus est plus musclé des bras au fil des saisons, entre la première et la troisième, pas pareil! XD Entre d'autres mots, des gens qui ressemblent à des gens et dont le physique change au fil du temps! Et plutôt que de me perdre dans la description au kilo et grain de beauté qui fait tache dans le visage près, j'ai plutôt opté pour juste ne pas décrire mes OC, ou le faire très sommairement, ou encore de manière _détournée_. J'estime qu'ils sont avant tout une personnalité et qu'on a pas besoin de savoir qu'ils ont les yeux d'une forme particulière pour les aimer. Ensuite, certes, certaines personnes totalement normales sont vraiment très belles et c'est pour ça que j'ai marqué le coup avec Rebecca, disant dès sa première apparition qu'il s'agissait d'une belle rousse. Parce qu'il faut la voir comme la _canon_ du groupe, la fille bien roulée, mais aussi parce que cette beauté physique fait partie de sa personnalité. L'apparence de Milie n'influe pas vraiment sur ce qu'elle est, contrairement à Rebecca. Je ne m'attarde donc que rarement au physique, le faisant avant tout lorsque ça sert vraiment au personnage.  
Je ne reviendrai pas sur la scène de sexe, tout a été déjà dit dans les réponses d'Eolane et saphira. Sinon par rapport au nouveau point que tu amènes, la culpabilité. D'abord vécue par Milie qui, depuis le tout de début de la fic, a un sacré problème avec le syndrome du survivant. Son gros talon d'Achille, s'il faut le nommer, c'est bien celui-là. Elle ne supporte pas de voir les gens mourir autour d'elle et constamment être celle qui s'en sort, mais pour une fois, elle fait le choix d'être contente de s'en être tirée. Daryl est vivant. Elle est vivante. C'est triste et égoïste à dire, mais à choisir, elle sait qu'elle préfère Beth morte et Daryl vivant que l'inverse. Une réaction avec laquelle elle a du mal, mais qui, j'estime, est totalement humaine. On demanderait à Maggie ou Herhel. Ils auraient préféré que T-Dog meurt, que Carol meurt, que Daryl meurt plutôt que Beth et c'est normal! On revient à ce que saphira disait : un personnage qui fait des erreurs. Pas blanc, pas noir. Milie n'est pas une sainte. Elle n'ira pas dire à Maggie qu'elle comprend ce qu'elle ressent ou à Hershel qu'elle a autant de peine que lui. Elle a de la peine, oui, mais elle a suffisamment de bon sens pour savoir non seulement que ça ne s'équivaudra jamais à celle de Maggie ou Hershel, mais elle sait aussi que Beth est une perte qui ne l'affecte que peu comparées à d'autres et que ce serait déplacé de _surjouer_ sa peine. Hormis avec Spencer, elles n'ont pas vraiment interagit ensemble. Sans Spencer, elles ne l'auraient fait, pour ainsi dire, pas du tout. On peut même pousser le vice et dire que la perte de Beth est utile à Milie. Elle donne naissance à ce rapprochement entre Maggie et Milie qui aurait probablement mit beaucoup plus de temps à se créer dans d'autres circonstances. Alors oui, peine ressassée par l'égoïsme propre à n'importe quel être humain, précisément parce que, comme les autres, Milie est humaine. Elle n'est ni la belle princesse constamment en détresse, ni la sainte qui s'agrippe à tous les maux de la terre pour être la gentille fille qu'il faut plaindre -surtout elle et personne d'autre, dans le cliché, d'ailleurs- et à qui il ne faut surtout rien reprocher, ni la grande guerrière sans peur qui dirige tout d'une main de maître. Juste une fille douée pour la survie -**sa** survie surtout- qui se préoccupe des gens, mais pas trop, qui se préoccupe surtout de son homme et qui ne cherche pas à s'impliquer dans **absolument** tout, mais qui fait sa part et donne son opinion lorsqu'elle en a envie. Soit quelqu'un qui pourrait exister!  
Et du côté de Daryl! Le syndrome du survivant se manifeste d'une autre façon, enfoui dans le rôle momentané de leader qu'il a investi. Parce que diriger implique des conséquences. Parce que la meilleure des solutions n'est pas synonyme de solution parfaite pour autant. Parce que savoir quoi faire et le faire ne signifie pas qu'on ait aucun mal à assumer ses gestes. C'était aussi une manière pour moi de toucher à Rick à travers Daryl. Pendant un jour, Daryl s'est retrouvé dans les bottes du shérif et aussi bien dire qu'il n'a pas envie de retenter l'expérience de sitôt! Et avec Milie qui voit rien qu'à sa posture que quelque chose cloche, on le redit parce que c'est toujours plaisant à dire :p mais il s'agit bien là de montrer comment le couple s'observe et se devine. Ils sont ensemble tous les jours depuis des mois. Elle sait sur lui des choses que les autres ne savent pas. Elle le regarde également avec plus d'attention que les autres. Et c'est son rôle de voir ces choses-là! Je considère qu'un amoureux (ou d'un meilleur ami dirait mon frère dont son best et lui se comprennent mutuellement encore mieux que leurs copines ne les comprennent! XD -25 ans de vie couple ces deux abrutis, c'est plus que bien des mariages :o) n'est pas vraiment un amoureux s'il ne sait pas voir ces choses-là. Et tant mieux si c'est le genre de romance qui te plait, parce que c'est le genre de romance que tu vas continuer de lire avec moi! **re-prend la porte**  
Merle, cher Merle! Évidemment que Merle fonctionne selon ses règles! Mais il y a les règles du groupe et il y a le contexte. Comme le dit Daryl : on sait pas ce qu'il pourrait faire, mais il a suffisamment de jugeote pour savoir que retenter le coup d'attaquer quelqu'un du groupe est fortement déconseillé. S'était d'ailleurs flagrant et Milie l'a tout de suite remarqué dans son mouvement de recule quand son sort est revenu sur la scène. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas de carte dans sa manche pour se sortir de la situation. Ça change la donne et ça change l'attitude de l'homme aussi qui pense avant tout à lui-même. Il s'est laissé aller à chercher vengeance à la prison parce qu'il savait avoir un moyen de s'en sortir. Maintenant qu'il n'en a plus, il va sûrement davantage pensé à rester en vie plutôt qu'à s'épancher sur sa haine pour Rick ou pour T-Dog. Côté Daryl, son frère, c'est son frère! Comme tu dis, un partout, il n'a plus _le droit_ de laisser Rick décider sans y faire quelque chose pour l'aider :)  
Merle et Talie se verront encore, oui! Et nous verrons bien comment ça va tourner parce qu'une chose est sûre, Merle ne lui fera pas de gentils câlins comme les autres parce que c'est une enfant toute petite et toute mignonne! Et c'est précisément, ce qui apportera quelque chose à l'un comme à l'autre.  
Et finalement, Rick! Une suite à son speech de la fin de la saison deux où il affichait clairement son leadership indiscutable. J'y vois ici la première étape à une _évolution vers la saisons 3. _Pour que même les _faibles_ deviennent plus forts, je pense que ça prenait un petit coup de pied aux fesses de la part de Rick. Qu'il mette un point d'honneur à ce que **tout le monde** fasse sa part dans la défense du groupe. Si Carol avait su se défendre elle-même à la ferme, peut-être qu'ils n'auraient jamais été séparés d'Andrea. Combien de morts évités? Assez c'est assez. Dans la prison ça allait encore, mais plus maintenant. Il n'y a pas de lessive à faire sur la route, alors mesdames, changés vos torchons pour une machette et en avant parce qu'on ne tolérera plus personne qui ne fait rien. Si tu veux survivre, tu vas devoir te bouger toi-même. Ce qui aura bien évidemment son incidence sur les personnages concernés! :)

Et voilà, sur ce blabla quotidien, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous et merci de prendre le temps de lire mon petit bébé semaine après semaine! On écrit avant tout pour soi, mais c'est toujours hyper agréable de savoir que ce dans quoi on s'investit est également apprécié par les autres!

* * *

**Chapter 23 ;; Learning**

Milie s'aplatit lourdement sur le dos, son souffle s'échappant dans une petite plainte au moment où son corps entrait en contact avec la pelouse qui n'avait pas été entretenue depuis longtemps. Un corps grimpa sur le sien sans qu'elle n'arrive à le retenir et une main, armée d'un couteau s'éleva vers les cieux avant de s'abattre avec vitesse vers sa tête. La lame s'arrêta brusquement à quelques centimètres de son crâne et le sourire bien fier de Glenn apparut alors dans son champ de vision.

« Alors? » demanda l'ancien livreur de pizza non sans un poil d'amusement.

La jeune femme rendit son sourire à l'asiatique avant de le repousser un peu brusquement sur le côté. Le geek rit en se redressant, tendant par la suite la main à son _enseignante_ pour l'aider à se remettre sur ses pieds. Glenn avait déjà prouvé qu'il savait comment se débrouiller avec les rôdeurs, néanmoins, Rick avait demandé à ce qu'il approfondisse ses connaissances face à un être _vivant_.

« Pas mal » conclut la demoiselle en réajustant ses vêtements.  
« Juste pas mal? Je t'ai botté les fesses comme un dieu » railla-t-il avec fierté.  
« Très bien, c'était parfait! Content? » céda la jeune femme.  
« Yahoo! À quand la remise du diplôme grand maître Jedi? »  
« Au moment opportun ce sera, jeune padawan » s'amusa Milie.

Glenn rit en s'emparant d'une bouteille d'eau pour se désaltérer. D'un regard à la ronde, Milie et lui observèrent le reste de la _classe_. Depuis trois jours, le shérif, Ray, Jake et elle enseignaient diverses techniques de base à Maggie, Carl, Travis, Rebecca, Carol, Noah, Glenn et le révérend afin qu'ils soient en mesure de se défendre contre un peu tout ce sur quoi ils pourraient tomber une fois face à ce fameux Fort Walton en Floride. Talie avait été exclue des _cours_ en raison de son âge, tout comme Hershel qui, de toute façon, avait déjà prouvé qu'il savait se protéger tout seul. Et Lori, avec son ventre qui prenait de plus en plus d'expansion – elle devait en être à environ six mois selon les estimations d'Hershel – avait également eu droit à cette permission spéciale. Étant donné leur régime alimentaire de plus en plus restreint, Hershel ne voulait rien risquer de plus que la malnutrition dont souffrait déjà la mère pendant sa grossesse. Carol aurait pu y échapper également en raison de sa foulure, mais elle avait insisté pour participer. Appuyée sur une béquille, elle s'appliquait avec beaucoup de concentration malgré le handicap de sa blessure. Elle voulait apprendre et constater cette détermination avait fait plaisir à Milie.  
Maggie et Travis avaient vite appris et se débrouillaient aussi bien que Glenn. Carl, bien que petit de taille, était ingénieux avec des réflexes de plus en plus développés. Milie ne doutait pas qu'une fois plus âgé, il serait un adversaire incroyablement redoutable avec un sang froid exceptionnel. Le révérend n'était pas mal non plus, quoi que de son côté, il serait surtout difficile de lui faire renier ses principes de non-violence pour le bien de la protection du groupe. Rick avait eu une longue discussion avec lui à ce sujet la veille et ça ne s'était pas particulièrement bien terminé. Le shérif avait fini par perdre patience et laisser tomber pour sortir prendre un bol d'air frais. Rebecca et Carol, que Ray avait pris en charge, arrivaient à se débrouiller de mieux en mieux. Se défendre n'avait rien d'inné chez elles qui avaient compté toute leur vie sur des hommes pour à peu près tout. Toutefois, pendant que Milie prenait sa bouteille à Glenn pour boire quelques gorgées, elle pouvait voir que les deux femmes commençaient à maîtriser l'enseignement de Ray. Lentement, mais sûrement, la confiance en leurs gestes grandissait et elles se permettaient de les apposer avec de plus en plus de force et de vitesse. Ray était un instructeur patient et très observateur. Milie n'avait jamais remarqué cette qualité chez lui auparavant, mais il prenait soin d'analyser les forces et les faiblesses de Carol et Rebecca afin d'en tirer les meilleures améliorations possibles.

Vissant le capuchon sur la bouteille, Milie offrit un coup de coude à Glenn et pointa du menton un rôdeur qui s'approchait dans la cour voisine. Daryl, Merle, T-Dog et Andrea n'étant pas présents pour s'assurer de la sécurité, l'asiatique prit son couteau et passa la petite clôture en bois peint entre les terrains avec souplesse, se dirigeant sans peur vers le mort-vivant. Milie détacha son attention de lui, pleinement confiante, pour poser les yeux sur Noah qui attendait son tour en distrayant Talie de quelques blagues dont il avait le secret. La fillette réagissait plutôt bien à la perte de son père. Elle l'avait mentionné quelques fois dans les derniers jours, mais elle s'était vite adaptée au deuil omniprésent de ce nouveau monde, en raison de son très jeune âge sans doute. Depuis les débuts de l'épidémie, elle avait dû voir mourir des tonnes de personnes, y compris sa mère et son père, et ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de lui expliquer ce que la mort de son père impliquait. Elle le savait déjà. Sentant la persistance de ce regard, Noah tourna la tête vers Milie et elle lui fit simplement signe de venir la rejoindre. Le musicien abandonna l'enfant aux soins de Lori et Hershel pour s'avancer d'un pas exagérément, et faussement, conquérant. Pourquoi Rick lui avait collé Noah, Milie ne le savait pas, mais elle savait que ça n'avait pas été sa meilleure idée. Il était incapable de conserver son sérieux plus de deux minutes et Milie avait du mal à être autoritaire avec lui. Pas qu'elle l'était d'avantage avec Glenn, mais Glenn semblait prendre cet _entrainement_ bien plus au sérieux et elle n'avait pas besoin de le rappeler à l'ordre.

« Tu crois que t'arriveras à me désarmer sans que ça se transforme en un combat de chatouilles? » demanda Milie un peu perplexe en raison de la dernière tentative.  
« Tous les moyens sont bons dans un combat à mains nues » se défendit Noah.  
« Je doute que les rôdeurs soient du type chatouilleux. »  
« Je dis pas que c'est ce que je ferais avec un zombi. »

Et c'était précisément pour ça que Milie ne trouvait pas ce jumelage en être un bon. Mais comme il fallait faire avec, la jeune femme n'émit plus le moindre commentaire et se mit en position, son couteau de chasse en main. Noah eut la bêtise de lui tourner autour en effectuant la petite danse typique d'un boxeur, ce qui la conforta dans son idée une fois encore. Il était incapable de demeurer sérieux. Il s'était très bien débrouillé sur le moment à la prison, mais maintenant qu'il n'était pas _réellement_ question de vie ou de mort, il n'arrivait pas à faire autre chose que le fanfaron. Si lors de leur rencontre c'était précisément ce qui l'avait charmée, dans la situation actuelle ça avait plutôt le don de l'agacer.

« Noah, s'il te plait » intima-t-elle.

Il se tapa sur le torse à la Tarzan pendant trois secondes, agrémentant du petit cri de guerre qui allait avec, avant de foncer sur elle comme un sauvage. S'attendant à tout sauf à ça – pourtant elle aurait dû, il s'agissait de Noah! – Milie fut prise par surprise et ne put réagir à la manœuvre qui se transforma en un plaquage de football. Elle se cogna l'arrière de la tête contre le sol en atterrissant sur le dos. Son souffle s'échappa complètement de ses poumons et quelques points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux.

_Soumise à un plaquage contre le matelas, Milie perdit bruyamment son souffle, mais n'abandonna pas son objectif pour autant, soit tenir une pâtisserie aussi loin que possible des mains de Noah. _

_ « Allez quoi, je fais ça pour ton bien! Ce sucre sera mieux dans mes fesses que dans les tiennes » railla le musicien.  
« Dis tout de suite que j'ai un gros cul tant que t'y es! » tempêta faussement l'étudiante en se tortillant comme une anguille sous le corps du jeune homme.  
« Il est juste parfait et sexy à souhait ton cul » commenta Noah en l'embrassant de manière toute aussi aguicheuse que fourbe. _

_La résistance de Milie manqua bien de fléchir l'espace de quelques secondes, mais en sentant la main de Noah se frayer un chemin jusqu'à la sienne qui tenait la pâtisserie au dessus de sa tête, elle mit fin au baiser, recommençant rapidement à se débattre pour le salut de sa crise de dent sucrée. _

_ « Argh, me force pas à employer la manière forte » menaça Noah.  
« Je suis plus forte que toi » fit remarquer Milie sans la moindre pitié pour sa virilité.  
« Mais je suis plus rusé, muhahaha! » s'enchanta l'autre en se perdant dans les méandres d'un rire qui se voulait diabolique, mais qui était plus ridicule qu'autre chose. _

_De sa main gauche, il attaqua son flanc avec des chatouilles qui savaient précisément quels endroits du corps de Milie étaient sensibles à cette torture. _

_ « Je te déteste! » s'époumona la demoiselle au milieu des rires naissants.  
« Moi aussi je t'aime! »  
_

« Milie » appela doucement Noah avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix. « Hey ça va? Désolé, je pensais pas avoir cogné si fort. »  
« Ça va » répondit la jeune femme en secouant vivement le crâne dans tous les sens pour chasser les points noirs de devant ses yeux.

Pourquoi ce souvenir lui était subitement revenu? Plus encore, pourquoi ces petits papillons agréables étaient revenus dans son estomac en même temps que ce stupide souvenir?

* * *

Le carreau décoché alla s'abattre avec une précision hors pair droit sur le petit rongeur, mettant fin à sa course effrénée de façon brutale et inattendue. Daryl s'approcha de l'arbre et dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour arracher la flèche du tronc. Puis, il extirpa le projectile de l'écureuil qu'il accrocha à sa ceinture dans son dos. Ce n'était pas pour ça que lui, son frère, T-dog et Andrea s'étaient un peu éloignés de la maison, mais Daryl avait pour habitude de ne laisser échapper aucune proie potentielle. Surtout pas maintenant que les réserves de nourriture se trouvaient sacrément amenuisées.  
Rick leur avait fait une requête pour le moins très particulière. Il voulait des rôdeurs. Deux ou trois. Inoffensifs, mais qui seraient encore en état de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Il voulait que les autres se frottent un peu aux morts-vivants. Qu'ils les regardent en face sans figer de peur et de dégoût pendant que ceux-ci leur fonceraient droit dessus. Ils n'étaient pas encore au courant de ce dernier _test_ à passer et, de l'opinion de Daryl, ce n'était pas plus mal de ne les confronter à cette idée qu'à la toute dernière seconde. Néanmoins, aussi cinglée la chose puisse-t-elle paraître, le chasseur trouvait, au contraire, que c'était parfaitement sensé. Les faire tuer un rôdeur sans arme à feu – ce qui impliquait de devoir s'approcher pour une lutte au corps à corps – dans un environnement encadré et _sécurisé_ leur permettrait d'éviter le faux-pas de la première tentative dans une situation où ça pouvait leur coûter la vie. Ensuite, Rick avait décidé qu'il serait temps de mettre les voiles pour la Floride. Cette nouvelle avait ravi Daryl. Ils n'avaient plus rien à faire dans le coin de toute façon.

Rejoignant le reste de la petite troupe de laquelle il s'était momentanément écarté pour aller chercher sa prise, il vint reformer le carré qui leur permettait de se couvrir les uns les autres pendant cette patrouille au but bien singulier. Ils n'avaient rencontré aucun rôdeur pour l'instant, mais pile au moment où Daryl songea qu'ils ne devraient plus tarder à en trouver un, le grondement guttural caractéristique des morts-vivants parvint à ses oreilles. Il émit son petit sifflement pour attirer l'attention de ses trois compagnons et pointa la direction de son arbalète. Derrière un camion-citerne renversé, un rôdeur apparut en trainant lentement les pieds vers eux. Il s'agissait d'une femme qui devait être dans la mi-trentaine au moment de passer l'arme à gauche. Elle était incroyablement osseuse, il ne restait pratiquement rien des vêtements qu'elle portait autrefois et ils pouvaient voir ses côtes sur une bonne partie de la droite de son abdomen, l'endroit où elle avait été principalement dévorée. Des lambeaux de peau en putréfaction trainaient le long de ses jambes et il manquait également de l'épiderme à ses bras, ses épaules et le creux de son cou.  
Daryl s'approcha, visant la tête qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tirer au moindre signe de danger pour l'un des trois autres. T-Dog tendit entre ses mains les chaînes qu'il avait négligemment posées sur son épaule jusque-là. Andrea et Merle prirent la droite et la gauche du cadavre ambulant afin de l'encercler, chacun armés d'une machette. Celle de Merle devait être longue d'une cinquante de centimètres alors que celle d'Andrea était plus courte. Plus légère et plus malléable pour la blonde qui n'avait pas la puissance physique du motard.  
Concentrés sur chacun de leurs gestes pour ne pas risquer de se faire mordre, Andrea et Merle arrivèrent à désorienter suffisamment la morte-vivante pour que T-Dog puisse lui passer la chaîne autour du cou. Dès que ce fut fait, Merle et Andrea assénèrent de bons coups de machette pour sectionner les mains aux poignets ainsi que la mâchoire inférieure. Il n'y aurait ni morsure, ni griffure de cette manière.  
Également attentif à ce qu'ils faisaient, Daryl remarqua en retard la venue de trois autres rôdeurs qui arrivaient de la même direction que la précédente.

« Merle! » interpella vivement son cadet puisqu'il était le plus près de la menace.

Ce dernier se retourna juste à temps pour échapper à la morsure du premier attaquant qui, la seconde plus tard, se retrouva avec un carreau d'arbalète planté entre les deux yeux. Après avoir tiré, Daryl balança son arbalète dans son dos et empoigna son couteau de chasse plutôt que de prendre le temps de recharger son arme de prédilection.  
Merle trancha le bras du second mort-vivant qui le voulait pour repas, cherchant immédiatement à répéter l'opération avec l'autre bras. Son manque d'habilité de la main gauche et le pivot qu'il devait effectuer pour parvenir à mener à bien cette opération le rendirent maladroit. Il manqua de force et sa machette se retrouva coincée dans l'os, une quinzaine de centimètre au-dessus du coude. L'arrêt brutal de l'arme entraîna Merle au sol avec le rôdeur qui demeurait fixé sur son seul objectif, dévorer de la chair fraîche.  
Daryl plantait déjà son couteau profondément sur le dessus du crâne du troisième lorsqu'il vit son frère rouler sur le bitume. T-Dog laissa tomber les chaînes qu'il tenait pour prêter main forte aux frères Dixon alors qu'Andrea se précipitait sur celles-ci pour retenir la rôdeuse qu'ils avaient réussi à avoir, question que leurs efforts ne soient pas complètement anéantis.  
Merle chercha à retirer sa machette du bras du mort-vivant tout en repoussant sa tête comme il le pouvait de son avant-bras sans main. Il devait tout de même éviter de se faire mordre à ce bras qui était en ce moment le seul rempart entre le rôdeur et son cou. Tout ça, mêler à l'adrénaline et la surprise l'empêchait de bien se coordonner pendant les quelques secondes de lutte. Jusqu'à ce que la tête du rôdeur se détache de son corps, tranchée par T-Dog à qui Andrea avait lancé sa machette. Le corps décapité s'effondra lourdement sur Merle qui grogna sous l'impact avant de rouler sur le côté pour se débarrasser de ce poids.  
Le temps que Daryl retire son couteau du crâne du rôdeur qu'il avait eu, tout était fini. T-Dog se passa l'avant-bras sur le front, tic de soulagement, avant de tendre la main à Merle qui prenait le temps de respirer, revenu sur le dos après avoir repoussé le corps à moitié décomposé de sur lui. L'aîné Dixon jaugea la main noire tendue pendant de longues secondes. Un instant, le chasseur se dit que son frère allait la repousser, mais, contre toute attente, il finit par s'en saisir et T-Dog le hissa aisément sur ses pieds. Cette démonstration de force physique sembla surprendre Merle. Daryl ne s'y attarda pas. Son frère venait de _serrer_ la main d'un _nègre_. C'était de loin la chose la plus grandiose de la journée!

« Trainons pas » marmonna Merle pour dissiper rapidement le malaise certain que la scène venait de créer. « Ça nous en prend encore quelques uns. »

Et s'ils continuaient d'en tuer trois fois plus qu'ils arrivaient à en attraper, ils n'avaient pas fini! Personne n'émit le moindre commentaire à propos de ce qui venait de se passer et ils répétèrent le procédé jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient quatre rôdeurs qu'ils ramenèrent dans la cour.  
Leur arrivée, pour le moins remarquable, eut tôt fait de créer de la réaction. Principalement de Rebecca qui recula avec un dégoût clairement lisible sur son visage. De Carol qui eut une étincelle de peur dans les yeux malgré ses efforts des derniers jours. Mais surtout de Lori qui tira sans attendre Carl derrière elle avec un regard lourd de reproche pour les quatre _dompteurs_ de rôdeurs.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec ça nom de dieu! » s'épouvanta-t-elle.  
« Ça va » interrompit Rick. « C'est moi qui leur ait demandé de nous les ramener. »  
« Quoi? Mais t'es devenu fou! » tempêta Lori.  
« Je veux que vous voyez un rôdeur _vivant_ de près avant qu'on parte » expliqua Rick en se rapprochant de sa femme.

Pendant ce temps, Anderson avait approché le chasseur et les trois autres avec de longs pieux en bois. Alvarez suivait avec une masse et ils entreprirent d'arrimer les rôdeurs au fond du jardin, plus à l'écart de l'endroit où le groupe s'était installé pour les cours accélérés d'autodéfense.

« J'en ai marre que la moitié d'entre-nous compte sur l'autre moitié pour faire le sale boulot » admit sans détour le shérif sur un ton clairement agacé qu'il retenait depuis apparemment longtemps. « Tant qu'on ne sera pas à nouveau dans un endroit sûr, tout le monde devra mettre la main à la pâte et ça commence tout de suite. Vous serez moins pris de court sur la route si vous expérimentez un rôdeur _vivant_ avant de partir. »  
« Il est hors de question que Carl entre dans tes machinations » avertit Lori d'une voix acérée. « Lui apprendre à se défendre c'est une chose, le jeter en pâture à ces choses c'en est une autre! »  
« J'ai déjà tué des rôdeurs maman » lui fit remarquer le garçon en s'écartant d'elle, se ralliant physiquement à son père.

Carl avait toujours été un gamin profondément curieux d'expérimenter lui-même les choses. Déjà à la ferme d'Hershel, il tournait en rond à vouloir faire la même chose que les adultes sans qu'on ne lui permette jamais. Ça avait donné le résultat que nombre d'entre eux connaissaient. L'enfant avait alors une sacrée tendance à disparaître pour faire ses découvertes par lui-même, sans la moindre supervision. Le danger était bien plus là que dans l'expérimentation elle-même de l'avis de Daryl, mais ce n'était pas comme s'il avait son mot à dire sur l'éducation à donner au gamin.  
Pendant que le débat se poursuivait du côté des parents, le chasseur rejoignit plutôt Milie qui frottait la jointure de son index contre ses lèvres, pensive et à l'écart des autres. Il ne la voyait pas souvent dans un tel mode de réflexion et prit un malin plaisir à se faufiler dans sa bulle puisque, d'ordinaire, c'était plutôt elle qui lui faisait subir ce genre d'intrusion.

« Hey » fit-il simplement dans son dos pour annoncer sa présence.

Elle tourna la tête sur le côté pour lui jeter un œil et lui sourit tendrement. Elle n'avait pas été du tout surprise ayant probablement reconnu sa voix dans la seconde.

« Les troupes sont prêtes? » questionna-t-il.  
« Ouais, plus ou moins » répondit-elle.  
« Rick a laissé entendre qu'on partait demain à la première heure » ajouta Anderson en passant près d'eux sans s'arrêter.

Daryl suivit le sergent du regard quelques instants avant de reporter son attention sur Milie. Son manque d'éloquence piqua sa curiosité. D'ordinaire, quand elle était comme ça, c'était que quelque chose lui trainait dans la tête. Toute la question était : qu'est-ce qu'était cette chose?

« Ça va? » demanda-t-il en se forçant d'adopter une attitude nonchalante.  
« Bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas? » fit-elle en se retournant pour lui faire complètement face.  
« À toi de m'l'dire. »

Le regard de sa belle se fit fuyant. Pas longtemps. Juste le temps de glisser les yeux jusqu'à Noah et de revenir sur lui. Une seconde? Quelques dixièmes de plus dans le maximum, mais ce fut assez pour que Daryl n'aime pas cette réaction qui fut immédiatement suivie d'un sourire chaleureux et de ses mains fraîches se posant sur chaque côté de sa mâchoire.

« Tout va très bien » assura-t-elle de manière plus convaincante.

Elle l'embrassa furtivement avant de rejoindre les autres qui commençaient à se regrouper autour de Rick qui avait finalement ordonné la fin de la conversation. Sa décision était sans appel et bien que Lori ne soit pas d'accord, elle devrait faire avec. Un truc à propos du fait que le bien du groupe devait primer sur les peurs de la mère et, là-dessus, Daryl était bien d'accord. Lori avait un don certain pour mettre un frein à l'indépendance de Carl. De son idée, l'enfant devait être poussé à être le plus débrouillard possible depuis que le monde avait tourné. Au contraire, Lori semblait vouloir le couver encore plus qu'avant l'épidémie. Un réflexe qu'il faisait l'effort de comprendre en raison des dangers et tout ça, mais lui, avoir un gamin, il voudrait qu'il soit en mesure de se protéger quand il n'était pas là pour le faire. N'étant cependant pas père, il ne pouvait que spéculer sur ce qu'il ferait dans ces conditions.  
Plutôt tracassé par le comportement un peu bizarre de Milie – ce n'était pas son genre de lui cacher des trucs – et surtout par ce regard en biais qui avait dévié sur l'autre nabot, Daryl alla s'asseoir sur la rambarde de la véranda, son arbalète pointée sur la cour. T-Dog et Anderson s'occuperaient de relâcher les rôdeurs un à un et lui se trouvait à être _le plan B_ en cas de complication puisqu'il possédait la seule arme longue-portée silencieuse du groupe.

* * *

Les rôdeurs _d'exercice_ étaient une bonne idée. Travis et Noah avaient déjà expérimenté la chose et Rick ne chercha pas à leur imposer à nouveau. Les résultats de cet _entrainement_ étant très concluants à ses yeux pour les deux hommes et Maggie, il fut décidé que Carl, Rebecca, Carol et le révérend devraient chacun venir à bout de leur mort-vivant.

« J'ai déjà dit qu'il était hors de question que j'enlève la vie à un être humain innocent! » s'opposa drastiquement le révérend Reynolds. « Regardez ce que vous leur avez faits, ils sont inoffensifs! »  
« Ils sont déjà morts » insista Ray à la place de Rick pour lui éviter de répéter ce qu'il avait déjà dit vingt fois la veille.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez? » persista l'homme d'église.  
« Je vous ai expliqué toute l'histoire avec Jenner hier » tenta une fois de plus le shérif. « Ces choses ne sont pas vivantes lorsqu'elles _reviennent_. Leur humanité n'est plus là quand le phénomène se produit. »  
« Ces gens » pointa Reynolds avec ferveur au fond de la cour « sont des êtres humains. Regardez-les! Derrière les mutilations que vous leurs avez infligées, ils restent des hommes! »  
« Des hommes qui veulent juste nous bouffer pour le petit déjeuner » se mêla Glenn, les paroles lui ayant échappé plus qu'autre chose.

Fixée sur la conversation houleuse qui promettait d'être aussi utile que la veille – à savoir pas utile du tout – Milie eut soudainement son attention attirée par une petite main tirant sur son jeans trop grand à la hauteur du genou. Talie laissa sa tête tomber vers l'arrière pour pouvoir la regarder.

« Pourquoi on garde des monstres? »

Milie se pencha pour soulever l'enfant dans ses bras, celle-ci s'accrochant automatiquement à son cou. Lorsqu'il était question des _monstres_, elle ne posait jamais la question à sa tante ou à Noah, non, toujours à elle. Sûrement que son sixième sens d'enfant lui soufflait qu'elle avait plus d'expérience en la matière que les deux autres réunis.

« Est-ce que c'est pour me manger parce que je joue où y faut pas? » poursuivit la petite, la voix empreinte d'une certaine terreur que Milie ne put s'empêcher de trouver affreusement mignonne.  
« Bien sûr que non » assura Milie. « C'est pour apprendre à Tatie Becca comment te protéger des monstres. »  
« Est-ce que je vais devoir le faire moi aussi? » questionna l'enfant.  
« Non. »  
« Mais Rick il a dit que tout le monde devait aider. »  
« Tu es trop petite, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça d'accord? »  
« J'ai peur Milie » admit une fois de plus la fillette.  
« Pfff normal que t'ais peur microbe » assura Merle qui était planté derrière elles depuis le début. « T'es toute rikiki et t'as rien pour t'protéger. Les macchabés vont faire qu'une bouchée d'toi! »  
« Merle » grincha Milie à la manière de Daryl en espérant que ça ait un impact quelconque.  
« Pour pas avoir peur, faut prendre ça » continua Merle sans l'écouter, tendant un canif visiblement âgé à la gamine. « Et apprendre à t'en servir. »  
« Elle a juste cinq ans » commenta Milie sans pour autant retirer la petite arme des mains de Talie.  
« J'me curais les dents avec c'truc avant ça » certifia le motard. « Y'a pas d'âge pour apprendre à défendre sa peau. »

Milie réajusta le poids de Talie dans ses bras d'un bref mouvement tout en demeurant fixée dans les yeux de Merle. Elle chercha à y déceler le sens caché des paroles de l'aîné Dixon, sans arriver à grand-chose, sinon à comprendre la logique qu'il avançait. Tout comme Carl, Talie ne pouvait pas se cacher derrière son statut d'enfant indéfiniment. Elle n'avait que cinq ans, mais il fallait tout de même la préparer au monde dans lequel elle devrait maintenant vivre. La couver et l'écarter de la réalité ne feraient que la rendre plus vulnérable qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ce pourquoi, plutôt que de retirer le canif des mains de l'enfant, elle la laissa apprivoiser l'objet qu'elle tournait et retournait entre ses petits doigts, totalement absorbée et les yeux étincelants comme s'il s'agissait d'un cadeau de noël.

« Tu fais attention avec ça » commanda tout de même la jeune femme. « C'est pas un jouet, tu pourrais te faire mal. »  
« Tu vas me montrer comment ça marche? » demanda Talie. « Je vais écouter très fort comme pour les nœuds pour attraper les lapins c'est promis! »  
« Oui, je te monterai » sourit Milie.

Obliger le révérend à affronter un rôdeur ne fut pas tâche facile. Rick et Ray bataillèrent avec l'homme de Dieu pendant de longues minutes. Jusqu'à ce que le shérif perde définitivement patience et qu'il conduise le révérend jusqu'à l'un des rôdeurs en laisse qui se brandit au bout de sa chaîne en espérant atteindre les deux hommes. T-Dog et Jake demeuraient sur leurs gardes afin d'intervenir s'il le fallait et Milie pouvait voir Daryl suivre chaque petit mouvement du rôdeur de son arbalète, prêt à lui tirer dans le crâne au besoin.

« Vous avez déjà vu un homme qui ressemblait à ça? » demanda Rick au révérend Reynolds. « Vous avez déjà vu un homme encore vivant qui avait cette odeur de mort? Est-ce que vous avez déjà vu un homme tenir encore debout après ce qu'ils lui ont fait? Après ça? »

Ce disant, le shérif s'empara du poignet de l'homme d'église pour planter profondément la machette qu'il tenait dans le poitrail du rôdeur là où son cœur se trouvait. Le macchabé ne fut pas le moins du monde chamboulé par cette blessure qui aurait tué n'importe quel être humain sur le champ.

Rebecca retint un haut le cœur en portant une main à sa bouche, ayant également pour réflexe de détourner le regard en l'ancrant sur le sol à côté d'elle. Ray lui posa une main dans le dos, la poussant à relever les yeux.

« Tu peux le faire » assura l'hispanique avec conviction.  
« Non, c'est trop dégoûtant et je suis bonne à rien » désespéra la rouquine.

Le lieutenant pointa Milie du menton, ou plutôt Talie qu'elle tenait toujours dans ses bras. Se sentant visée par la force des choses, la jeune femme croisa le regard de Ray, mais également celui de Carol qui semblait très à l'écoute de ce que le soldat avait à dire.

« Regarde bien ta nièce. C'est tout ce qui te reste et t'es tout ce qui lui reste. Tu vas buter ce truc et tous les autres que tu vas rencontrer pour elle. Et pour ton frère. Parce qu'il compte sur toi pour veiller sur sa fille. »

Rebecca serrait son arme blanche contre elle, tremblante. Ses yeux s'étaient rougis à la mention de Charlie, mais Milie savait que cette intervention était nécessaire. Charlie était mort. Il n'était plus là. Talie était la seule famille qui restait à Rebecca. La chose à laquelle elle devait se raccrocher pour survivre et devenir plus forte. Elle était le seul lien de sang qui restait à la petite. Rien que pour ça, il fallait qu'elle apprenne à rester en vie. Milie rencontra une seconde fois le regard de Ray, l'ayant senti insister sur elle, et les paroles du lieutenant prirent un nouveau sens. Elle était sa Talie. La fille de son frère d'arme. Tout ce qui lui restait. Ils échangèrent un sourire.  
Pendant ce temps, Rick avait poignardé plusieurs fois le rôdeur sous les yeux du révérend qui pleurait silencieusement d'indignation devant les gestes du shérif. Daryl lui avait raconté, une nuit à la tour où ils n'avaient rien à faire pour rester éveillés pendant une surveillance, ce qui c'était vaguement passé à la ferme d'Hershel. Il n'avait pas été friand de détails, mais il avait raconté comment un certain Shane avait ouvert les yeux d'Hershel sur ce qu'étaient vraiment les rôdeurs. Apparemment, Rick répétait le procédé avec le révérend et dut aller jusqu'à asséner le coup fatal sur le crâne du mort-vivant toujours en guidant la main de Reynolds. Celui-ci s'effondra à genoux en symbiose avec le rôdeur, signant sa croix avant de joindre les mains dans une prière. La peine de l'homme toucha Milie d'une curieuse façon. Rick avait eu raison, mais cet homme lui faisait pitié et son désir de croire encore en l'humanité lui créa une petite boule d'émotion dans la poitrine sans qu'elle ne puisse le réfréner. L'homme de loi ramena celui de foi sur la véranda et Rebecca fut la suivante.

Hésitante dans ses gestes, clairement dégoûtée à l'expression de son visage, la rouquine fronça le nez dès que l'odeur poisseuse et écœurante de mort lui pénétra les poumons. L'odorat pouvait s'habituer à un tas de puanteurs, mais celle-ci, tout particulièrement, la côtoyer quotidiennement ou non n'y changeait rien, elle demeurait insupportable même avec le temps. Avec un dernier regard pour son instructeur, elle s'approcha malgré tout du fléau destructeur de l'humanité. Elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'arriver à atteindre le crâne avec sa lame, les gestes du rôdeur l'ayant fait reculer au dernier instant à ses premières tentatives, toutefois, elle parvint à tuer le macchabé qui s'écroula à ses pieds. Surprise par sa propre réussite, il fallut un certain décalage à Rebecca avant qu'elle ne se penche pour reprendre son arme. Quelque chose de nouveau flottait dans l'air autour d'elle pendant qu'elle regagnait la véranda. C'était un mélange de fierté et d'assurance.  
Vint ensuite le tour de Carol. Froide. Détachée. Précise. Elle clopina avec sa béquille et une hache dans l'autre main jusqu'à atteindre son rôdeur attitré. Elle lui planta la hache d'un coup net et solide dans le crâne, presque entraînée au sol avec lui puisqu'elle ne lâcha pas le manche de l'arme quand le mort-vivant s'affaissa dans la pelouse. Elle retira la hache et revint ensuite tranquillement vers le groupe. Expéditive. Déterminée. La femme reçut un hochement de tête admiratif de la part de Daryl ce qui la fit sourire et Milie sourit à son tour. Le petit discours de Ray avait dû lui faire écho parce que Milie songea que la Carol endeuillée de sa fille qui lui avait fait mollement pitié à leur rencontre n'aurait jamais pu agir de cette manière.

Vint finalement le tour de Carl. Lori tenta une dernière fois de faire entendre raison à son mari, mais celui-ci s'obstina et Carl lui-même insista pour prouver qu'il était capable de le faire. À ce sujet, Milie songea qu'il l'avait déjà prouvé. Il lui avait sauvé la vie en tuant ce rôdeur qui lui était tombé dessus avec une partie de la ventilation dans la prison. Mais il devait en donner la preuve à sa mère. Qu'elle le voit de ses yeux vus. Son petit garçon avait grandi et était capable d'affronter ce nouveau monde. Il n'avait plus à se cacher dans les jupes de sa mère et, de toute manière, ne le voulait plus.  
Son gabarit d'enfant fut incapable d'absorber le choc du rôdeur fonçant sur lui et Carl se retrouva sur le dos. Lori s'accrocha à Rick et lui demanda une fois de plus de mettre fin à cette folie. Milie put même l'entendre interpeller Daryl pour qu'il intervienne d'un carreau d'arbalète, mais le chasseur glissa les yeux sur le shérif et ne fit rien. Carl roula sur le dos et se redressa rapidement sur ses pieds. Il mit de la distance entre lui et le rôdeur. Le mort-vivant répéta la même opération, soit foncer sur l'enfant pour s'en nourrir bien qu'il n'avait plus de mâchoire inférieure pour arriver à le faire. Carl appréhenda le geste et lui fit un croche-pied pour le déstabiliser. Milie sourit, la perte d'équilibre était la première chose que Jake et elle lui avaient apprise. Le rôdeur se pencha pour reprendre possession de ses mouvements et Carl profita de cette tête plus à sa hauteur pour enfoncer son couteau dans le crâne jusqu'à la garde.  
Ce furent des mains soulagées qui se portèrent au cœur et au ventre rond de Lori. Il y eut quelques applaudissements, notamment de la part de T-Dog, Jake et Rick qui alla rejoindre son fils pour le féliciter plus chaleureusement d'une tape masculine dans le dos. Oui, Carl allait être redoutable si la vie lui donnait la chance de vieillir d'encore quelques années.

* * *

Jusqu'au lendemain matin, il régna dans le groupe une atmosphère partagée entre l'appréhension et l'enthousiasme d'enfin se mettre en route. Cette pause de quelques jours n'avait pas seulement servi à enseigner les rudiments de l'autodéfense, mais également à absorber le choc de ce qu'ils avaient brutalement perdu. Beth. Jackson. La prison. Du côté des deux soldats qui avaient perdu un frère d'arme, Daryl n'avait pas été particulièrement attentif. Ça faisait partie de leur métier. Ils étaient formés pour ça et semblaient par ailleurs encaisser de manière saine. On n'était cependant pas formé à perdre une sœur ou une fille. Maggie vivait son deuil. Celui qui lui donnait des doutes chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur lui, c'était Hershel. Personne ne réagissait de la même façon face à la mort, certes, mais le vétérinaire avait été incroyablement distant derrière une façade froide et sans expression depuis ces quelques jours. C'était comme s'il ne vivait pas son deuil du tout et Daryl songea qu'il devrait peut-être en parler avec Rick si la situation demeurait inchangée.  
Et puis, il y avait la prison. Si Fort Walton se révélait être la terre promise tant espérée, le contrecoup de cette perte serait grandement amenuisé, voire complètement effacé, mais, dans le cas contraire, la peur, le doute et l'insécurité allait franchement décupler. Essayer de deviner ce qui les attendait au bout de cette destination tint le chasseur éveillé une bonne partie de la nuit que ce soit pendant son quart de surveillance ou non.  
La lumière naissante du jour commençait tout juste à éclairer l'horizon quand il entendit des pas discrets monter l'escalier. Il était positionné à la baie vitrée de l'étage qui donnait une vue dégagée sur l'arrière de la maison et le voisinage. Ne s'attendant qu'à trois personnes venant le voir si tôt, ce fut sans surprise qu'il vit apparaître Milie. Elle se dirigea vers lui en se frottant un peu les yeux. Elle replaça ses cheveux pour y faire régner un semblant d'ordre et s'étira paresseusement comme un chat avant de l'atteindre. Comment pouvait-il la trouver désirable par ces simples gestes?

« B'jour » marmonna-t-elle en se laissant choir sur le canapé de lecture qui longeait toute la fenêtre.  
« Mon p'tit doigt m'dit que t'aurais pu rester couchée encore un peu » fit remarquer le chasseur en effectuant un rapide tour d'observation pour ensuite reporter son attention sur Milie.  
« Ton frère ronfle. Et Glenn marmonne en dormant à propos de poulet frit et de cupcakes » expliqua-t-elle en plissant les yeux sous la lumière de la baie vitrée. « Encore une minute et j'étais prête à dévorer un éléphant. »

Ces derniers jours, ils n'avaient pas particulièrement mangé à leur faim, pour ne pas dire qu'ils n'avaient pas particulièrement mangé tout court. Rampant le long du canapé, qui n'était pas si confortable que ça après trois heures assis dessus, Milie sembla vouloir jouer un peu plus longtemps au félin domestique en venant s'appuyer sur son torse. Elle rabattit ses bras et ses jambes contre elle, formant une petite boule nichée contre le flan de Daryl. Dire que les premières fois qu'elle l'avait soumis à ce genre de rapprochements il s'en arrêtait carrément de respirer. Aujourd'hui, il laissait glisser tout naturellement les doigts dans ses cheveux, reportant son attention sur sa surveillance du quartier. Le souffle de Milie devint rapidement lent et régulier. Il aurait pu croire qu'elle s'était rendormie si ça n'avait été sa voix qui s'éleva à peine plus haute qu'un murmure.

« Tu crois qu'il existe ce Fort Walton? »  
« J'y croirai quand je le verrai » répondit-il.  
« J'sais même pas si j'ai envie qu'il existe » admit Milie qui conservait les yeux fermés. « J'ai l'impression que plus les clans sont grands, plus les gens sont cinglés. »  
« On verra bien rendu là-bas. Sert à rien d'essayer de d'viner, t'as même pas d'boule de cristal. »  
« Crétin » rit-elle doucement en le frappant faiblement à l'estomac.

Daryl eut un sourire en coin et elle réajusta sa position contre lui. Un ange passa et la voix de Milie s'éleva à nouveau, un peu moins fort que précédemment.

« J'ai menti hier. »

Le brun garda le silence. Il savait précisément à propos de quoi elle avait menti. Plutôt que de dire quoi que ce soit, il attendit patiemment qu'elle poursuive.

« Noah m'a rappelé des trucs sans le vouloir. Tu sais, d'avant. Ça me fait encore un peu bizarre qu'il soit là, je m'attends toujours à me retourner et le voir disparaitre pour réaliser que j'ai rêvé tout ce temps qu'il était là. »

Daryl déglutit légèrement, se passant le bout de la langue sur la lèvre inférieure. Un geste léger, à peine perceptible pour Milie toute pelotonnée aux yeux fermés. Pourtant, elle les ouvrit et se redressa en position assise pour lui faire face.

« Mais j'étais sincère. Qu'il soit là, ça change rien pour nous » continua-t-elle. « Je vais m'habituer. Juste que… ça va prendre quelques jours. »

Toujours silencieux, le chasseur pinça les lèvres, rabattant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme. Personne n'avouait si franchement ses fautes de lui-même. Personne sauf elle. Il laissa ses doigts glisser jusqu'à sa nuque, l'attirant vers lui pour l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas envie de parler et tout gâcher. Il ne croyait peut-être pas à cette idylle de Floride. Il ne croyait peut-être pas que leurs morts étaient partis pour un monde meilleur. Mais quand elle pénétrait son âme à le regarder de cette manière, il croyait en tout ce qu'elle lui disait.

* * *

S'il y avait une chose qu'Elijah et ses atrocités lui avait appris, c'était bien d'éviter à tout prix de s'enliser sous le lourd poids du remord et des secrets. Elle avait nié la veille en sachant déjà que ce petit papillonnement d'estomac n'était rien. Il ne représentait que les réminiscences d'une relation qui appartenait à un autre temps. Elle avait analysé ce sentiment plus en profondeur pendant la nuit et son constat était le suivant : il ne fallait pas ressentir de culpabilité à éprouver encore de l'affection pour Noah et ce qu'ils avaient partagé. C'était de beaux et bons moments qui avait vécu à une époque de sa vie qui était maintenant révolue. Le petit trouble d'adaptation à un nouveau pan de leur relation s'effacerait en son heure, il fallait juste lui donner le temps.  
Et elle avait senti que c'était le bon moment pour en faire part à Daryl. Là, pendant que la plupart des gens dormaient ou demeuraient allongés pour se reposer malgré les insomnies devenues monnaie courante depuis que le monde avait tourné. Parce que même si parler n'était pas essentiel à leur relation, certaines choses gardées sous silence devenaient un poison. Elle avait remarqué son regard inquisiteur pendant la soirée. Tous reclus dans cette maison, il n'y avait rien à faire sinon s'observer les uns les autres. Il avait essayé de trouver des indices, jumeler des pièces de puzzle pour un panorama plus complet. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il assemble les mauvais morceaux. Maintenant, il savait à quoi s'en tenir et, avec ce baiser, il lui accordait ce délai dont elle avait besoin.  
Elle resta ensuite plongée dans le bien-être relaxant des bras de son homme, somnolant ici et là, jusqu'à ce que la maisonnée s'éveille au gré de la clarté de ce nouveau jour envahissant la demeure.

Une fébrilité flottait dans l'air. Tantôt positive. Tantôt négative. Certains avaient hâte de partir. D'autres redoutaient l'inconnu vers lequel ils se mettaient en route. Parmi les récalcitrants, Milie dénombra Lori, en tête de liste, Maggie, Carol et Rebecca. T-Dog était un peu méfiant, mais n'avait pas peur de ce qu'ils trouveraient là-bas. Il demeurait juste concentré, sur ses gardes. Si Rick avait pris la décision d'aller en Floride en une fraction de seconde, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne partageait pas le sentiment. Ray, Jake, Daryl, Merle, Glenn et Travis se contentaient également d'attendre avant de se faire une idée concrète. Noah et le révérend avaient juste hâte d'arriver, persuadés que cet endroit serait la réponse à leurs espoirs de retrouver un semblant de vie comme avant. Andrea partageait leur sentiment d'euphorie, mais cherchait à le cacher, comme si révéler ce sentiment allait avoir raison d'elle. Hershel souhaitait juste qu'ils trouvent un endroit, peu importe lequel, pour essayer de s'établir à nouveau et se construire une vie. Carl était surtout heureux de ce qu'il avait accompli la veille et transposait cette bonne humeur dans son paquetage qu'il faisait avec le sourire. Talie portait tantôt main forte à sa tante, tantôt à Carol, transportant divers objets jusqu'aux femmes qui les rangeaient dans des sacs à dos. Elle ne comprenait qu'une chose, que le groupe changeait encore de _maison_. Se faisant trimbaler d'un endroit à un autre depuis le début de l'épidémie, elle ne semblait pas spécialement affectée par ce futur changement d'environnement.  
Fourrant quelques chemises sans manches appartenant à Daryl, que Carol avait lavées au mieux dans le bain deux jours plus tôt, dans un sac sans grande délicatesse, Milie y ajouta ses vêtements, deux pistolets, trois chargeurs, une boite de munitions, une pierre à aiguiser les couteaux, vérifia rapidement qu'elle n'avait rien oublié autour et ferma le sac. Accroupi au sol, Daryl roulait les minces matelas de camping sur lesquels ils avaient dormi ces dernières nuits. En moins d'une heure, ils étaient prêts à partir.  
Une fois à l'extérieur, Daryl tira un carreau d'arbalète dans la tête d'un rôdeur qui trainait de la patte autour des véhicules. Milie lui prit les matelas et les passa sous son bras pour aller les mener dans la camionnette avec laquelle lui et Merle les avait rejoints pendant que l'homme allait récupérer sa flèche. Elle jeta le tout au fond avant de chercher le berger allemand des yeux. Carl et Talie tapotaient la banquette arrière de la voiture de Carol pour inviter l'animal à voyager avec eux. Voyant le chien grimper avec les enfants, Milie reporta son attention ailleurs.  
Les gens se séparèrent doucement en sous-groupes pour voyager et la jeune femme vit Merle enfourcher sa moto avec un large plaisir non dissimulé.

« C'est possible de la conduire d'une main? » questionna-t-elle, ne sachant absolument pas la réponse et s'attirant un regard courroucé de la part du concerné. « Sans finir dans le décor je veux dire. »  
« C'pas impossible en tout cas » assura le motard, un défi brillant au fond de ses yeux bleus.  
« J'en sais rien, je sais pas conduire ces trucs » admit Milie en s'approchant pendant que les autres paquetaient les voitures.  
« T'sais briser tous les os d'un type à mains nues, mais pas conduire une moto?! » s'alarma Merle.

Milie hocha plusieurs fois la tête de gauche à droite non sans un sourire amusé dansant sur ses lèvres. Il le disait comme si c'était un crime contre l'humanité de ne jamais avoir conduit ce type de véhicules.

« P'tain p'tit frère, moi qui pensais que t'avais du goût en matière de femelles! »

La demoiselle perçut le roulement caractéristique des yeux montrant l'exaspération du côté de Daryl qui se garda de tout commentaire. Il essuya simplement son carreau avec le chiffon rouge qu'il gardait toujours dans la poche arrière de son jeans et rechargea son arbalète avec le projectile. Malgré le peu de considération du cadet, Milie élargit son sourire au sous-entendu qui impliquait que Merle l'aimait bien au final.

« Je pourrais démonter et remonter le moteur facilement, mais la conduire, c'est autre chose » poursuivit-elle sur le ton badin de la conversation.

La première conversation plutôt anodine qu'elle avait avec l'ainé Dixon d'ailleurs.

« C'pas compliqué » fit Merle, rapidement emporté par sa passion.

Il lui fit signe d'approcher du menton, se reculant un peu sur le siège de la moto. Incertaine de savoir jusqu'où allait l'invitation, Milie s'avança jusqu'à se tenir debout tout près de Merle, mais sans plus. Elle observa attentivement chaque geste du motard, plus intéressée par le partage que l'homme voulait bien faire avec elle que par réellement apprendre à conduire une moto – ce qui avait curieusement été le ciment de sa relation avec son père puisqu'elle avait toujours privilégié le temps passer avec lui plutôt que ce qu'ils faisaient ensemble. S'intéresser aux passions des gens était toujours un excellent moyen de créer une bonne relation avec eux. Maintenant qu'elle en avait la chance, Milie voulait connaître Merle davantage. Non seulement parce que c'était le frère de Daryl, mais aussi parce que ce personnage haut en couleurs la rendait bien curieuse.

« Ta main ici » continua-t-il en pointant la poignée droite de son moignon. « L'autre là. »

Il pointa la gauche du guidon avec sa main et Milie posa les siennes sur les poignées.

« Assis-toi débile! » s'énerva à moitié le Dixon.

Il l'agrippa par sa ceinture usée qui menaça de céder à la brusquerie quand il tira sans douceur pour asseoir la jeune femme devant lui sur la moto. Les portes des véhicules claquaient ici et là dans le convoi, signe de départ imminent.

« Merle bordel, c'pas le moment, on s'en va » marmonna Daryl en grimpa au volant de la camionnette.  
« Ouais ouais » fit simplement son frère. « Les pieds. Pour démarrer c'est à droite. L'embrayage est à gauche. »  
« Tu sais que ça te prend au moins le pouce de la main droite pour donner de la vitesse » fit remarquer Milie. « Tu comptais te débrouiller comment pour avancer? »  
« T'veux que j'te montre ou pas? »  
« Oui oui continue » s'amusa-t-elle.

Elle vit Daryl perdre patience pendant que le convoi commençait à avancer, mené par Rick dans la voiture de Carol. Suivi de Ray avec le pick-up, T-Dog avec la jeep et Maggie avec sa voiture. Le chasseur claqua sa portière et démarra la camionnette en marmonnant quelque chose à propos du fait que ça lui ferait des vacances d'être un peu seul. Milie trouverait bien le moyen de se faire pardonner son abandon plus tard.  
Merle termina son explication avec le changement de vitesse, puis Milie démarra la moto. Ils étaient un peu en retard sur le reste du convoi, mais n'eurent aucune difficulté à les rattraper, Milie prenant même plaisir à dépasser chaque voiture pour aller au devant de la troupe. C'était la même sensation que courir, mais l'enivrement d'avancer plus vite que tout ce qui pouvait vous tracasser l'esprit était décuplé.

« T'vois, n'importe quel crétin peut conduire une moto » cria Merle, afin qu'elle l'entende, au bout de quelques minutes.  
« N'importe quel crétin **avec** un pouce droit » renchérit la jeune femme par pure taquinerie.

Elle se reçut un coup de moignon derrière le crâne, mais ça ne lui fit pas perdre son sourire, loin de là. Peut-être que ce nouveau départ ne les conduirait pas à une énième catastrophe finalement… Espérer n'était pas trop son genre, mais elle voulait bien faire une exception cette fois-ci.


	24. Trapped

Un petit peu en retard dans la publication ce week-end, je m'en excuse, mais… dirons-nous que ce sont les risques du métier? **prend la porte** J'ai été frappée d'une bonne grosse flemmardise aigüe ce week-end qui m'a tenue éloignée de mon pc, ce sont des choses qui arrivent! Et qui font également du bien! Bosser devant un pc, passer ses loisirs devant en prime, parfois, faut faire stop avant de devenir dingo XD  
Mon chapitre 26 n'est pas terminé, mais on n'est pas encore au stade de la panique puisqu'il me suffira de me botter les fesses et de m'y mettre sérieusement pour qu'il avance rapidement, j'y prévois certaines choses auxquelles j'avais très hâte d'arriver! L'épisode de ce soir devrait en prime me booster pas mal, surtout en sachant que nous n'aurons plus de TWD avant février, pause de mi-saison, sombre infamie è.é Ma rage devra passée quelque part et, heureusement pour vous?, ça risque d'être profitable à la fic! Vive les fics d'ailleurs, qui seront alors mon seul moyen d'avoir ma dose de TWD hebdomadaire é.è

Eolane : lol ça y est, je crois qu'on est étiquetée perverses du fandom! Porte ton badge d'identification fièrement :p  
Ah Rick. Je crois que c'est unanime selon tous vos commentaires, il était temps que le chef brasse un peu les plumes du groupe et force **tout le monde** à devenir plus indépendant y compris, mais surtout, ceux pour qui _combattre_ est tout sauf inné. Comme il en a été mention dans le chapitre, dans la prison, certains pouvaient se permettre de se cacher derrière les autres, mais pas dans leur situation actuelle. On en a eu un vague aperçu avec Carol et Andrea à la ferme. Si Carol avait mieux su se défendre au lieu de –pardonnez-moi l'expression- courir comme une poule sans tête au milieu des zombies, Andrea n'aurait pas eu à la secourir –de cette manière du moins- et de se retrouver écartée du groupe. Ne pas savoir se défendre, ce n'est pas uniquement dangereux pour soi, mais également pour les autres. Il y a également le fait bien évident que Rick en a marre des pertes, souhaite les éviter au maximum et espère qu'en rendant tout le groupe plus défensif ça permettra d'éviter d'autres morts. Est-ce que ça fonctionnera? Nous verrons bien!  
En ce qui concerne Daryl, je vois pas trop en quoi j'ai été cruelle puisque la _situation Noah_ n'a pas durée longtemps et que Milie s'est faite rassurante très vite à ce sujet-là! Du côté Merle/Milie, eh bien, je l'ai déjà dit plusieurs fois, ils auront leur propre relation. Selon leur caractère respectif, les faire interagir était une tentation à laquelle je ne pouvais point faiblir.

Saphira15 : Comme tu dis, le triangle amoureux vu et revu à grande dose, je ne voulais pas tomber là-dans même si je trouvais que le rapport _triangle amoureux_ en lui-même pouvait être intéressant à exploiter. Même si nos sentiments peuvent nous paraître clairs –dans ce cas-ci Milie choisit de rester avec Daryl dès le départ- ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils le sont pour autant. Peut-être la pensée magique? À force de dire et de répéter que sa relation avec Noah fait partie du passé, elle en fera réellement partie. Choisir n'implique pas juste de prendre un au profit d'un autre, ça apporte des conséquences. D'abord pour Milie elle-même qui demeure prise avec les sentiments qu'elle éprouve pour Noah, ils ne s'effacent pas du jour au lendemain. Elle doit non seulement gérer ces sentiments, mais également en gérer l'impact sur Noah qui ressent forcément que la chimie passe encore entre eux, sans oublier l'impact sur Daryl qui sent tout autant cette chimie. Et il y a les deux autres parties du triangle à proprement parler. Noah et Daryl. Pour le moment, on ne sait pas trop comment Noah gère la chose. Dans ce chapitre-ci, on commence à réellement sentir sa personnalité de bouffon émerger. Il n'est pas sérieux, dans tout ce qu'il fait, et ça agace clairement Milie. Dans son cas à lui, c'est ça, son mécanisme de défense. Par rapport au stress de la situation du groupe, mais pas que ça. C'est son mécanisme de défense tout court, face à tout. C'est comme ça qu'il avait choisi de vivre après le décès de ses parents et sans aucun doute sa manière de vivre le rejet de Milie. Côté Daryl, l'absence de la scène clichée de jalousie maladive, voir agressive, n'a pas été écartée dans le but de faire _pas comme les autres_. C'est une réaction qui lui correspond. À la base, Daryl ne sait pas gérer ses émotions autrement que par une démonstration d'agressivité, de violence selon les cas. Néanmoins, ici, il a appris. Au fil de la fic, le personnage a évolué. Il gère mieux ses émotions qu'avant. La jalousie est encore existante. Pendant que tout le groupe est rassemblé et que Rick s'engueule avec le Révérend, il ne fait pas attention à ce qui se passe. Sa seule préoccupation, c'est Milie. Sa réaction, ce regard vers Noah. Parallèle avec le chapitre 8 après la conversation Milie/Jake qu'il a surprise. Quand Milie vient le voir, il est acerbe, sec, pratiquement méchant. Pas violent, mais tout de même agressif dans sa façon de s'exprimer. Maintenant, il n'en est plus là. La jalousie, l'incertitude et la crainte devant la _compétition_ reste là, mais il la canalise autrement. Il ne dit rien, pas devant tout le groupe, ce n'est pas le moment. Quand Milie vient le voir le lendemain matin, il ne dit rien encore. Laisse la chose venir. Parce qu'au fond –et même si ça le surprend à chaque fois-, il sait que Milie va aborder le sujet toute seule. Et lorsqu'elle le fait, il la laisse s'expliquer. Elle ne veut pas de dispute, ne fait que dire les choses comme elles sont. L'adaptation est étrange, mais elle s'y fera, elle ne l'abandonnera pas pour Noah. Et au final, il n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, parce que c'est tout ce qu'il voulait entendre et ce en quoi il décide de croire. Maintenant, il a suffisamment confiance en Milie et en leur couple pour ravaler une réaction qu'il aurait eu auparavant. Parce qu'à mon avis, la jalousie est une question de confiance. En l'autre et en soi. Sa crainte première est toujours reliée au manque d'estime qu'il a en lui-même (on travaille là-dessus, mais il reste du chemin à faire! :p), toutefois il a une confiance aveugle en Milie et si elle lui dit que tout va bien, alors tout va bien. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qui est né du jour au lendemain entre eux, mais c'est là où ils en sont rendus à ce jour! :)  
Je me disais bien que tu aimerais le passage Merle/T-Dog! Ce n'est pas l'amour fou, loin de là et, en fait, ils n'auront plus vraiment d'interaction l'un avec l'autre pendant un bout de temps, mais je crois que toute cette haine qu'il y a entre eux ne s'effacera pas du jour au lendemain et, qui sait, elle ne s'effacera peut-être même jamais! Il y a des gens avec qui on n'arrive pas à être ami pour tout un tas de raison et je ne crois pas que ces deux là pourraient réellement bien s'entendre au final. Mais T-Dog a fait le choix de tendre la main livrant ainsi un message clair « on est pas obligé de s'aimer, mais on peut s'arranger pour rester civiliser » et Merle fait plus ou moins le choix d'accepter cette entente muette en prenant cette main tendue. Comme l'a songé Daryl à ce moment-là, ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais ça demeure une énorme avancée pour Merle, mais aussi pour T-Dog. Faire le premier pas avec Merle demande une bonne dose de détermination!  
Je suis bien contente que la confrontation avec les zombies soit autant appréciée parce que je dois admettre avoir plutôt hésitée à aller jusque là. Je ne savais pas si c'était stupide et si ça servait réellement le récit. Ils ont déjà tous été confronté aux rôdeurs avant. Mais je voulais vraiment tirer une ligne. Fini de jouer, même ceux que l'on pourrait décréter _incapables_ de tuer un zombie de leurs mains ont montré qu'ils pouvaient le faire ou, dans le cas du révérend, qu'ils se refusaient catégoriquement à le faire.  
La scène de moto! J'ai bien aimée la mettre en place celle-là pour marquer un vrai début de relation entre Milie et Merle. La manière d'agir de Merle n'est que plus ou moins inspirée d'_En route pour la joie_ parce que je ne vois pas vraiment Merle agir autrement dans le cadre d'un apprentissage qu'en faisant preuve d'impatience et d'agacement. Mais on sait bien qu'avec lui il ne faut pas s'arrêter sur la manière, mais sur le geste en lui-même ;)

Eponyme Anonyme : Tant mieux si c'est le titre adéquat! Puis qu'il y a plus ou moins 2 chapitres –au départ- de mixés ensemble dans celui-ci je ne savais plus trop comment appeler le chapitre, mais je suis restée sur _Learning_ quand même précisément parce que l'apprentissage est omniprésent dans ce chapitre.  
Haha, la question de comment Merle comptait arriver à conduire demeure entière! En réalité, je ne le sais pas non plus. Je crois juste que ça correspond bien au personnage de simplement répondre dans le genre « t'occupes pas des détails, je me serais démerdé! » parce qu'il me semble un fait notoire que Merle est le roi de la démerde étant donné comment il a réussi à survivre. Pour ce qui est de Daryl évincé dans cette scène, c'était pour toucher à cette partie de la relation Milie/Merle ou Daryl n'a strictement rien à faire. Le lien évident entre les deux est bien sûr Daryl, mais ils ont leur propre relation qui commence. En ce qui à trait à Talie, je crois qu'il n'y a que Merle pour promouvoir l'indépendance à un si jeune âge et être en mesure de dire que même un enfant de cinq ans ferait mieux de se bouger les fesses et commencer à apprivoiser le nouveau monde dans lequel ils sont. Mais bon, Talie demeure une fillette. Elle ne manque pas de volonté, elle veut apprendre, mais elle reste fidèle à son âge. Lunatique et plus portée à se laisser guider par les adultes que de chercher à être comme eux comme le fait Carl. Elle comprend que c'est important, que les _monstres_ ce n'est pas un jeu, mais déjà le comprendre à son âge est un énorme bon en avant, alors pour le reste, on peut dire que ce n'est pas hyper pressant. Puis, Merle ne s'attend pas à ce qu'elle se protège réellement par elle-même à son âge non plus. Il lui a donné le canif plus pour le symbole de protection qu'il peut représenter aux yeux de Talie que pour vraiment se protéger avec.  
Pour Rick, je ne répéterai pas ce qui a été dit pour Eolane, mais oui, Mr. Leader en a imposé dans ce chapitre et je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas éviter un sérieux coup de pied aux fesses pour que certains –comme Carol et Rebecca notamment- se bougent une fois pour toute!  
Ray! Son entrée dans la fic était un cheveu sur la soupe. Il a continué avec une lourde descente, accumulant les échecs et/ou mauvaises décisions et voilà qu'il effectue sa remontée! Passer de leader d'un groupe de soldats entrainés pour se retrouver en _sous-fifre dont on se méfie_ l'a plutôt secoué et a fait mal à son orgueil également, difficile de le nier. Il a voué sa vie à protéger son pays et voilà que les gens pour qui il se battait se méfient de lui, lui enlèvent ses armes, le traitent presque en ennemi. Tailler sa place n'a pas été facile –parce que j'estime également que certaines personnes sont plus charismatiques que d'autres et qu'elles savent mieux s'intégrer que d'autres, Ray faisant partie de ceux pour qui s'est plus difficile de s'adapter-, mais il a su y arriver et maintenant qu'il est plus à l'aise et là où il faut –soit, pas en leader, mais en second qui peut diriger sur le terrain selon des instructions- il commence à briller davantage. Je crois que c'est une chose importante. On n'est pas à notre top niveau en toutes circonstances. Il y a une place précise où on est en mesure d'être à son plein potentiel et Ray a dû la trouver avant de pouvoir montrer ses meilleurs côtés, ce qu'il est maintenant à même de pouvoir faire.  
Pour Rebecca, j'avais dit que je prévoyais de belles avancées pour ce personnage et ce n'est pas terminé. Il s'agit de la première brique dans la construction de la Rebecca post-apocalypse, en réalité. Avant ça, elle survivait en s'accrochant à son frère, dans l'optique où tout reviendrait dans l'ordre. Doucement, elle fait son deuil de la vie d'avant et commence à accepter par l'entremise de cet apprentissage. Elle est capable d'affronter un zombie toute seule et de s'en sortir. C'est un peu une découverte pour elle et même si dans son cas les mauvaises habitudes seront tenaces encore un bout de temps, il faut un début à tout et son début était ici!  
Je traite de Carol un peu par derrière tout le temps, mais c'est justement parce qu'elle-même vit dans le groupe un peu par derrière. Elle ne partage pas vraiment son opinion, s'engouffre constamment dans les tâches qu'elle connait bien pour rester dans sa routine qui canalise tout son stress. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle n'est pas capable de plus. Et ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle a été mise à l'avant dans ce chapitre, aussi bref ce fut, parce qu'elle avait l'oreille tendue au moment où Ray a parlé à Rebecca. Ce qu'il lui dit, je crois que Carol aurait été contente que quelqu'un le lui dise et lui face réaliser toute l'importance de ce que ça signifie lorsque Sophia était en vie. Peut-être que, comme ça, sa fille aurait pu être encore en vie. Ils y a beaucoup de façons d'apprendre et certains apprennent trop tard. Ici, j'ai choisi que Carol apprenait trop tard, certes, mais elle apprenait tout de même et ce sera quelque chose de très marquant pour le personnage.  
Je suis vraiment contente que le Révérend soit si apprécié, aussi boulet est-il, oui, parce qu'il l'est, ne nous faisons pas de cachette! Mais comme tu dis, il y a d'autres moyens d'être utile au groupe qu'en tuant du zombie et ce sera d'autant plus vrai dans les chapitres à venir. Je lui réserve quelques moments bien spécifiques pour amener sa part bien à lui au groupe.  
Haha, non je n'aime pas Lori et ça ne lui enlève pas d'avoir raison d'une manière dans sa façon de réagir dans ce chapitre. Mais il faut dire que c'était un peu son rôle principal lorsqu'elle était là. S'arranger pour que Carl reste aussi loin que possible des zombies, peu importe la forme que ça prend (apprendre à se défendre en fait partie), et être ancrée dans la mentalité clichée de la femme au foyer. Les hommes font le sale boulot et les femmes font la bouffe et lave leur linge. Je crois que c'est important de le voir comme Andrea l'a si bien exposé dans la saison 2 à son pétage de durite contre Lori (je hais encore plus Andrea que Lori, mais je crois que c'est la seule fois où j'étais d'accord avec ce qu'elle disait) : Lori a encore son fils. Encore son mari et, en plus, elle va avoir un bébé. D'une certaine façon, le rêve américain se poursuit pour Lori alors que les autres ont tout perdu. Quelle soit celle qui _empêche_ le groupe d'avancer –si on veut, je ne vois pas trop comment l'expliquer autrement- est, pour moi, juste plutôt logique et plein de sens. Et comme tu dis, un gamin de douze ans reste un gamin. Là où les autres souhaitent le voir être capable de se débrouiller par lui-même (sans dire qu'ils vont le jeter dans un tas de zombies non plus, faut pas croire que je veux en faire un warrior badass qui se jette dans la mêler comme les adultes), Lori désire qu'il reste l'enfant qu'il est supposé être. Mais voilà, est-ce que les deux sont conciliables dans une zombie-apocalypse? Nous verrons!  
Et merci! Je ne sais pas si j'ai raison de croire que Milie et Daryl sont un couple unique dans le fandom TWD parce que je ne lis que le fandom FR, mais j'aime à penser que cette complicité toute en compréhension, en gestes et en regards implicites leur donne une originalité plaisante à lire! En tout cas, moi, j'adore l'écrire haha :p

TheBoneyKingOfNowehere : Ouf! En retard une fois, mais pas deux! Mais c'est pas grave du tout. Le mois de décembre est toujours hyper occupé pour beaucoup de gens et même si je ne suis pas spécialement plus occupée que d'habitude, en fait, je commence à avoir vachement hâte à ma semaine de vacances pendant les fêtes et la crise de la flemmardise durant les week-ends commence à me happer pas mal sérieusement :p  
Je répondrai très rapidement à ta review du chapitre 22 tout a été relativement répondit dans les réponses pour les autres, mais je soulève le point dont tu es la seule à avoir mentionné : Daryl qui se planque derrière Rick! Je suis bien contente que tu en parles parce que ça a prit forme malgré moi. J'ai commencé le speech sur les autres qui laissaient tout décider par Rick sans rien faire, puis, sans m'en rendre compte, ça a dévié sur Daryl, son propre moment en tant que leader pour finalement se dire qu'il préférait que Rick prenne les décisions. En me relisant je me suis dit : bad Cath, tu te contredis grave ici! J'ai pensé à retirer ou modifier pour éviter la contradiction, mais ensuite, j'ai décidé de conserver la contradiction. Pourquoi? Parce que c'est humain de se contredire. Et ça montre également quelque chose de typiquement humain : facile de parler quand il s'agit des autres, moins facile lorsqu'il s'agit de soi! Et comme, ça nous est déjà tous arrivés, Daryl ne se rend même pas compte que sa pensée est contradictoire. En partie parce qu'il est n'est pas complètement inactif devant les décisions de Rick. Il lui donne son point de vu, lui apporte des conseils, des alternatives, il pourvoit au besoin en nourriture en chassant, il protège beaucoup le groupe également. Daryl est un membre fort et il le sait. Ça l'induit en erreur, le fait regarder certains comme ils étaient _des lâches qui n'osent pas bouger le petit doigt_ (tout est relatif bien sûr, il ne faut pas prendre le mot lâche à son comble non plus), alors que lui-même se cache derrière les décisions de Rick pour ne pas avoir à ressentir de culpabilité lorsque ça tourne mal. On le dit souvent parce que c'est un trait auquel nous sommes toutes sensibles dans le fandom fr, mais il ne s'agit là que d'être humain et Daryl n'y échappe pas non plus comme le présente ce petit passage :)  
Chapitre 23 maintenant, je ne reviendrai pas sur le triangle amoureux, je me suis pas mal laissée allée dans la réponse pour Saphira :p Merle/T-Dog également, ça a été répondu, mais comme j'ai dit, je ne pense pas que ça fasse passer l'éponge pour autant!  
Pour ce qui est de Talie, en fait, je suis contente que ça te choque! L'image se voulait choquante et extrémiste en un sens. C'est précisément pour ça que c'est Merle qui offre le canif qui agit comme si c'était strictement normal de donner une arme à une enfant de 5 ans et de vivement lui conseiller d'apprendre à s'en servir, mais ce n'est pas normal! Déjà que Carl tue des zombies, c'est quelque chose, mais en ce qui concerne Talie, pourquoi ne pas chercher à préserver l'innocence autant que possible? Elle n'a que 5 ans, ce n'est pas comme si elle allait réellement être efficace à tuer des zombies même en sachant comment faire et avec des gens comme Ray ou Jake ou Milie pour lui apprendre. Mais Milie ne lui enlève pas le couteau pour une seule raison. Ce n'est pas pour qu'elle tue, qu'elle n'ait plus peur ou quoi d'autre, mais vraiment juste pour qu'elle apprivoise le canif. Qu'elle le manipule. Sous supervision, ou elle ne se blessera pas. L'histoire ne le dit pas parce qu'on ne peut pas évoquer chaque petit détail, mais il ne faut pas croire que Talie aura droit de se balader avec le canif dans sa poche et en faire ce qu'elle veut non plus! :p

Sur ce long blabla d'avant chapitre, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! Priez que je termine mon chapitre 26 dans les jours à venir, je n'ai plus que le 25 en réserve maintenant. Mais bon, je ne suis pas du genre à me forcer dans un loisir parce que je ne souhaite surtout pas que ce à quoi j'aime passer du temps se transforme en corvée, alors si j'accumule un peu de regard parce que j'ai pas envie d'écrire, il en sera malheureusement ainsi :( C'est chiant pour vous, j'en suis parfaitement consciente, mais je sais également que dès que ces quelques jours de grosse flemme seront passés (ça m'arrive tous les ans fin novembre-début décembre –baisse de motivation pour à peu près tout parce que juste hâte aux vacances de noël XD) je sais déjà que je reviendrai en force parce que les prochains chapitres sont prévus pour être pas mal mouvementés que ce soit au niveau de l'action ou juste de la psychologie des personnages. Ça va brasser et ça me motive toujours énormément pour écrire. Ce n'est hélas pas assez pour défoncer le mur de flemme. Je me connais, le seul moyen de passer par-dessus ce mur, c'est de vivre la flemme à fond pendant ces 3-4 jours où j'en ressens l'envie et ensuite, c'est reparti pour le marathon du métro-boulot-fic-dodo :p  
Bonne lecture encore! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'ai tout particulièrement aimé l'écrire. Il pourrait sembler un peu décaler de mon style _habituel_ parce que j'y use de quelque chose d'omniprésent pour moi, mais que j'emploie que très peu contrairement à mes écrits ailleurs : l'humour. Il y en a une certaine dose dans ce chapitre contrairement aux autres ;)

* * *

**Chapter 24 ;; Trapped**

Bras croisés, mains plantées sous les aisselles, Daryl dardait l'horizon de ses yeux bleus comme si le fait de rester là et braver la nature du regard allait y changer quelque chose. Deux jours. Ils étaient coincés dans cette baraque depuis deux jours! Le vent sifflait à travers le moindre interstice. Il y avait un mélange de pluie, de neige fine et de verglas. La tempête du siècle leur tombait dessus pile au moment où ils levaient les pattes pour quitter la Géorgie. Ils avaient roulé environ six heures, tournant et retournant sur leurs pas à quelques reprises en raison des routes bloquées soit par des voitures abandonnées, des semi-remorques renversés, des barrages routiers qui dataient du début de l'épidémie ou encore des hordes de rôdeurs qu'ils avaient préféré ne pas traverser. Aussi bien dire qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé. Si le chasseur avait espéré atteindre Fort Walton en moins de deux jours, il s'était bien foutu le doigt dans l'œil!  
Une petite toux suivie d'une respiration sifflante lui fit quitter l'observation de la fenêtre. En plus du reste, il avait fallu que la petite Talie soit malade. Hershel l'avait examinée, lui avait donné des médicaments supposés combattre la fièvre, mais la gamine avait les pommettes rouges et le front moite. Elle était brûlante, se plaignait constamment qu'elle avait froid, réclamait ses parents dans de petits murmures à fendre le cœur et Rebecca était au bord de la crise de panique depuis des heures. Heureusement, Carol était là, veillant à la fois sur la petite et sur la tante avec son immense talent à materner les gens qui l'entourent. N'ayant rien de mieux à faire que de tourner en rond dans le salon, Daryl était passé voir comment l'enfant se portait, cherchant – dans un espoir stupide – un état quelconque qui se serait amélioré. À défaut de la météo, au moins la gamine. Grossière erreur. Dès qu'il était entré dans la petite chambre, il s'était collé à la fenêtre pour éviter d'avoir à regarder Rebecca qui se rongeait tous les ongles en battant un rythme effréné du pied. Une boule de nerfs au bord des larmes. Le genre de truc que Daryl ne savait pas gérer et qui le rendait inconfortable au possible.

« Même pas une semaine! » désespéra une fois de plus la belle rousse. « Suffit de me filer un gamin cinq jours et v'là ce que j'en fais! Si Charlie comptait sur moi, il a été bien con. Moi, avec un gamin et puis quoi encore! À noël et aux anniversaires je dis pas, mais si les services sociaux étaient un truc qui existait encore, ils auraient jamais fait cette connerie de me refiler un enfant! »  
« C'est juste un coup de froid » expliqua encore Carol avec douceur. « Une journée au lit et elle ira très bien. »  
« Comment tu peux en être si sûre? Charlie allait bien lui aussi. Il s'est couché pour une sieste et boom, il s'est plus réveillé! »

Rebecca lutta contre les larmes naissantes et renifla en se levant du chevet de sa nièce.

« Tu restes là cinq minutes? J'ai besoin de changer d'air. »

Carol hocha de la tête et Daryl roula les yeux. Comme si Carol allait s'en aller. Elle était assise là depuis qu'ils avaient mis la petite au lit. Quand la rouquine fut sortie de la pièce, le chasseur se rapprocha davantage du lit, s'arrêtant à côté de Carol. Talie dormait d'un sommeil plutôt agité, frissonnant ici et là. Chaque fois, l'ancienne maman remontait ou replaçait les couvertures avec un soin et une délicatesse à frôler la folie. Que cette femme perde sa fille avait été l'une des pires cruautés que ce monde avait pu infliger à quelqu'un. Elle était faite pour être mère. Et elle ne l'était plus.

« Tu penses vraiment qu'elle a pas chopé la mort? » demanda le chasseur à la seule femme hormis Milie avec qui il arrivait à tenir une conversation, de son plein gré, de plus de cinq mots. « Ou t'as dit ça pour elle? »  
« Les enfants tombent malades, dorment et se sentent mieux le lendemain » assura Carol. « Certaines choses ne changent pas même quand les morts se lèvent pour nous dévorer tout cru. »

Daryl avait du mal à croire qu'une femme qui en avait bavé comme Carol pouvait encore faire preuve d'optimisme. Si elle pouvait y arriver, peut-être que la fin du monde n'avait pas réussi à tout détruire finalement.

« Comment elle va? »

Les deux compères dirigèrent leur attention sur Travis qui venait s'appuyer l'épaule contre le cadre de porte. Ses yeux noirs et soucieux étaient fixés sur Talie qui profita de cet instant pour marmonner faiblement.

« Maman. »  
« Ça va mon p'tit cœur » répondit tout naturellement Carol en bougeant une fois de plus les couvertures.  
« J'ai froid. »

Daryl embrassa la pièce du regard à la recherche d'une couverture, une veste, n'importe quoi qu'ils auraient pu ajouter sur elle pour qu'elle ait plus chaud, mais en vain. Travis s'avança et vint s'asseoir sur le lit. Il toucha le front de la petite du revers de la main, puis fit descendre la fermeture éclair de son survêtement de sport. Il commença à déboutonner sa chemise et Carol eut un mouvement de recul.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais? » demanda-t-elle, incertaine.  
« Un vieux truc de mon paternel quand j'avais à peu près son âge » sourit l'ancien ingénieur. « Quand on était malade, je me rappelle qu'il nous prenait sur lui dans son fauteuil. »

Expliquant son affaire, il s'était appuyé le dos contre la tête de lit et avait doucement retiré Talie de ses couvertures. Formant instinctivement une petite boule, l'enfant se recroquevilla contre le torse de l'homme qui la serra chaudement dans ses bras. Carol s'empara ensuite d'une couverture pour recouvrir la petite fille.

« Je suis à peu près certain que ça changeait rien _physiquement parlant _qu'il le fasse ou non » continua-t-il un sourire attendrit flottant sur ses lèvres, « mais je me sentais mieux au contact de son ventre chaud que tout seul dans mon lit. »

Le chasseur ne savait pas non plus si ça aidait à combattre la fièvre, mais une chose était sûre, jamais son père n'aurait fait ça pour lui. Au regard attendri que Carol porta à l'homme qui serrait l'enfant dans ses bras, il se dit qu'elle n'avait pas dû voir son défunt mari se donner cette peine avec Sophia non plus.  
Se sentant de trop dans la pièce – considérant l'avoir été depuis le début de toute manière – Daryl marmonna vaguement qu'il devait parler avec Rick avant de la quitter, laissant le parfait petit portrait familial en tête à tête.

* * *

« Et encore une! » sourit Milie. « Ça fait 37 à … combien déjà? »  
« Huit » dénombra mollement Noah en plissant les yeux en une moue haineuse pas sérieuse du tout.  
« Et ça va? Ta virilité d'homme du vingt et unième siècle est encore debout ou t'arrêtes les frais? »  
« J'en dis que la guerre des pouces, c'est démodé! » abandonna le musicien.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire. Assise à même le sol contre la bibliothèque qui emplissait le pan de mur du petit bureau où ils étaient venus fureter à la recherche de quelque chose pour passer le temps en attendant que la tempête se calme, Milie ne se souvenait plus comment chercher un bouquin intéressant s'était transformé en guerre des pouces. C'était une des particularités biens propres à Noah. Il suffisait d'un rien pour se retrouver dans un tout autre monde et en oublier jusqu'au pourquoi on l'avait suivi dans ses lubies toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres.  
Glissant les yeux sur l'étagère à la hauteur de ses yeux, la demoiselle lut les titres sans grand intérêt. Pourquoi les gens achetaient toujours des bouquins qui semblaient ennuyants? La personne qui vivait ici, par exemple, avait toute une armada de documentaires parlant de sciences et de psychologies. Un roman fantastique et bien simplet, c'était ce qui lui faisait envie. Quelque chose pour s'évader du chaos de ce monde et plonger dans un univers impossible qui donnait envie de rêvasser. Hélas, ça ne semblait pas être dans les goûts littéraires de celui ou celle qui avait constitué cette collection de livres aux reliures épaisses et poussiéreuses. Pas même un petit recueil sur l'art pour se perdre dans l'observation des grandes toiles classiques qu'elle avait déjà étudiées cent fois, mais qu'elle aurait pris grand plaisir à revoir encore.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors? » demanda-t-elle après cette amère déception.  
« On pourrait jouer à Jean dit! »  
« J'en dis que cette idée est nulle. »  
« Ouuuh, joli » céda Noah d'un hochement de tête révérencieux.  
« Merci! »  
« On pourrait jouer au strip-poker! »  
« On a pas de cartes » fit remarquer Milie.  
« On a qu'à jouer dans nos têtes, les joueurs d'échecs font ça des fois. »  
« Ils sont plus intelligents que toi ceux qui font ça et j'ai pas confiance. Même avec un jeu mental flambant neuf, tu pourrais tricher! »  
« T'as surtout peur de te retrouver à poil ah! » rigola le jeune homme.  
« Ça serait déplacé je te rappelle » admit Milie en cherchant tout de même à masquer son malaise.  
« T'as rien de plus que les autres femmes. Je me souviens encore très bien, t'en a que deux » certifia Noah d'un ton de fin connaisseur, les yeux louchant sans vergogne sur la poitrine perdue au milieu des couches de vêtements.

Ce regard, bien plus que la remarque qui était du cent pour cent Noah, lui valut une petite taloche derrière le crâne, question de lui remettre les idées en place et, surtout, lui décrocher les yeux de là.

« Pervers. »  
« Sainte nitouche. »  
« Obsédé. »  
« Coincée. »  
« Crétin. »

Bouche grande ouverte, prêt à sortir la Sainte insulte parmi les saintes, Noah s'arrêta dans son élan lorsque d'autres voix, provenant du couloir, l'interrompirent, plus parce que le musicien était une bête affreusement curieuse que par le volume des voix qui était plutôt bas en vérité.

« Elle va mourir et j'ai même pas le courage de rester près d'elle » désespérait la voix de Rebecca.

L'ancien couple échangea un regard. Étant donné que les derniers à avoir été malades ne s'en étaient jamais relevés, tout le groupe était inquiet pour Talie. D'autant plus qu'il s'agissait d'une fillette. Toutefois, personne ne le montrait. Personne sauf Rebecca qui, pour une obscure raison, était certaine que son _incapacité_ à prendre soin d'un enfant était le grand responsable de l'état de sa nièce.

« Elle ne va pas mourir » assura Ray en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

Une lueur, qu'elle connaissait trop bien, passa dans le regard de Noah et Milie lui mima un _non_ de la tête. Loin de se rallier à la sagesse de son amie, le jeune homme se mit à ramper à quatre pattes sur le sol, aussi silencieusement que possible pour se rendre jusqu'à la porte et espionner avec tout le manque de subtilité dont il pouvait faire preuve. Milie ne tarda pas à l'imiter, se disant qu'il valait mieux rester pas loin de l'autre idiot au cas où il serait tenté de faire une bêtise, bien que le petit diable sur son épaule était tout aussi curieux que Noah de voir ce qui se passait entre la rousse et le militaire.  
Les deux têtes dépassant seulement jusqu'aux yeux tout en bas de la porte du bureau, ils pouvaient voir Rebecca, les bras croisés sur les pans d'une grosse veste en laine qui avait connu de meilleurs jours, au bord des larmes. Milie sentit une boule d'émotion se former dans sa gorge et, l'espace d'une seconde, elle songea à se lever pour la serrer dans ses bras. Ray la devança. Dans le dos de la rousse, il posa une main sur son épaule, la pressant affectueusement de sa main puissante et sécurisante. Milie se dit que ce devait être ce à quoi l'ami de son père ressemblait dans les moments pénibles sur les champs de bataille. Il avait fait pareil avec elle. Il était venu la voir, avait eu cette espèce de discussion qui n'en était pas vraiment une et, après, elle s'était sentie mieux. Plus forte. Capable d'affronter les tuiles qui menaçaient de lui tomber sur la tête.

« Parce que t'es médium? » se moqua à moitié Rebecca.  
« On appelle ça l'instinct » expliqua le lieutenant.

Il posa son autre main sur l'épaule restante. La belle rousse ferma les yeux sous le petit massage qui lui imposait de se détendre. Milie remarqua un éclat nouveau dans le visage de Ray. Ou plutôt, un éclat différent des expressions qu'il avait lorsqu'il la regardait. Appuyée sur le corps de Noah pour demeurer aussi près du sol que possible, leurs têtes, pratiquement collée l'une à l'autre, échangèrent un nouveau regard. Noah haussa les sourcils dans un mouvement suggestif et plutôt que de lui filer une nouvelle tape sur le crâne, Milie ramena les yeux sur les deux adultes, sa curiosité enflammée. Elle ne voulait pas en rater une miette!

« Elle va bien aller, t'es sûr? » demanda ultimement Rebecca d'une voix qui traduisait combien elle appréciait ce que l'hispanique était en train de lui faire.  
« C'est juste une petite fièvre et on lui a donné des médoc' dès les premiers symptômes. Ça ira » certifia le soldat.

Un profond soupir où se mêlaient le soulagement et le plaisir échappa à la rouquine.

« Arrête, s'il te plait » intima-t-elle sans grande conviction.  
« T'es tendue, ça te fait du bien » répondit-il sans s'arrêter.  
« Justement. Fait trop longtemps qu'un homme a pas mis les mains sur moi. Arrête. On se connait à peine » ajouta-t-elle en se retournant pour lui faire face.  
« Et? C'est pas comme si j'te demandais en mariage. »

Ils échangèrent un regard et Rebecca se jeta sur les lèvres du lieutenant moins d'une seconde plus tard pour l'embrasser avec un manque de retenue qui traduisait son besoin de rapports humains. Si, la bouche ouverte, Milie demeura ébahie de longues secondes après que l'hispanique et la rousse se soient engouffrés dans une chambre – leurs mains baladeuses traduisant aisément ce qui allait suivre entre eux –, celle de Noah se tordit rapidement en un sourire digne du support que les mâles avaient les uns pour les autres. Milie se ramena tout le corps dans le bureau, Noah l'imitant avec un petit décalage.

« Eh bha » laissa échapper le musicien pour rompre le silence.  
« C'est aussi bizarre que si j'avais surpris mon père avec une femme » grimaça légèrement l'autre comme si elle avait un arrière-goût étrange en bouche.  
« Ouais, les vieux font du sexe des fois » admit Noah sur un ton de grande vérité qui détenait le secret de la vie. « Ah, mais j'oubliais. Tu le sais déjà, tu couches avec un vieux! »

Il gloussa d'un gros rire gras bien idiot et Milie lui planta le coude dans l'estomac en guise de représailles. Il porta immédiatement les bras à son ventre, se pliant en échappant une plainte de douleur néanmoins exagérée.

« Daryl n'est pas _vieux_ » fit-elle en feintant l'outrance.  
« Il est pas jeune non plus. Il a quel âge? »  
« … J'en sais rien » concéda la demoiselle après y avoir réfléchi quelques secondes.  
« Vieux. »  
« La ferme. »  
« Je dirais même que t'as un faible pour les vieillards! Un psychologue s'amuserait grave avec toi. Attend, on va regarder ces bouquins et je vais te psychanalyser, ça va être marrant! »

Un petit grognement d'exaspération échappa à Milie et elle se jeta sur son ami qui retournait, toujours à quatre pattes, vers la bibliothèque. C'était encore une chose typique des moments passés avec Noah. Jamais elle ne s'était autant chamaillée de la sorte avec quelqu'un. Pourtant, avec lui, ça lui avait toujours semblé être la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Comme s'il était né pour se faire faussement étrangler, taper sur la tête et recevoir des coups de coude dans l'estomac.

* * *

Le lustre de la table de la cuisine remua sous le coup lourd qui venait de s'abattre au-dessus de lui. On aurait dit une chute suivie de quelques jurons et Daryl fut à peu près certain d'avoir entendu quelque chose qui ressemblait à _y'a que la vérité qui blesse_. Attablé avec lui, se trouvait bien évidemment Rick, en plus d'Hershel, Andrea, T-Dog, Anderson et Merle. Maggie et Glenn étaient sortis malgré la tempête pour essayer de ramener du bois pour alimenter le feu, autrement ils allaient bientôt devoir se rabattre sur tout ce qui pouvait se brûler pour garder la maison dans une température agréable. Le révérend était au salon, lisant sa précieuse bible pendant que Lori se trouvait avec Carl qui était plus occupé à caresser le chien que de se concentrer sur les problèmes mathématiques que sa mère s'entêtait à lui faire faire chaque fois qu'ils étaient posés quelque part. Daryl n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. À ce jour, savoir écrire et compter était une bonne chose pour ne pas se retrouver complètement idiot, mais l'algèbre et toutes ces conneries… ce n'était pas de savoir le résultat de a+b-c qui allait sauver les miches de Carl contre une horde de rôdeurs. Peu importe, le chasseur était loin d'être un expert en éducation et il se concentra plutôt sur la discussion qui avait cours.

« Ça va pas durer éternellement » dit Andrea. « Mais en attendant, c'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire quelque chose. »

Rick paraissait lourdement agacé par cet état de fait. Ne rien pouvoir faire. Subir était sans conteste le pire pour des hommes comme Rick. Daryl était pareil là-dessus. Il détestait ne pas pouvoir influer sur les choses. Ne pas avoir le contrôle. Ça l'insupportait, tout simplement.

« Dès que ça va se calmer, va falloir se ravitailler » poursuivit T-Dog.

La question de la nourriture était toujours délicate, mais d'autant plus maintenant qu'il ne leur restait plus que de maigres provisions. Ils étaient en mesure de tenir encore un jour, peut-être deux, s'ils rationnaient beaucoup et qu'ils s'en tenaient à un repas par jour.

« Serait bien de continuer l'entrainement, Ray et toi avez sûrement des techniques à nous apprendre qui seraient utiles » ajouta le shérif en portant le regard sur Anderson. « Ça nous gardera occupés. »  
« Ouais, y'a bien deux trois trucs qui me viennent à l'esprit » soutint le soldat visiblement perdu dans ses nombreuses tactiques apprises durant sa formation.  
« S'en fout de se battre réglo » tonna Merle. « La seule chose à savoir, c'est qui faut taper jusqu'à ce que l'autre s'en relève p'us. »

Un débat sur les besoins de savoir se défendre avec des techniques un peu plus précises que juste _foncer dans le tas_ prit alors forme. Surtout entre le militaire de carrière et le motard. Plutôt détaché de tout ça, Daryl trainait les yeux sur Hershel qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Le chasseur non plus. À la différence que ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du vétérinaire d'être aussi silencieux. Le vieil homme semblait avoir pris dix ans en quelques jours tellement il avait les traits tirés et la mine déconfite en permanence. Il était comme ça depuis la mort de Beth. Daryl avait fait le constat depuis quelques jours déjà, mais s'était gardé d'en parler. Une discussion avec Rick s'imposait. Avoir été du genre à savoir quels mots employer pour bien dire les choses, il ne serait pas passé par Rick. Il serait allé vers Hershel directement. Mais voilà, il se savait malhabile. En plus de toujours considérer la mort de l'adolescente comme étant partiellement de sa faute. Il n'avait pas le courage de faire face au père. D'autant plus que celui-ci avait une relation plus profonde avec le shérif qu'avec lui. Que l'intervention vienne de Rick, c'était mieux.  
Quand les gens quittèrent la table pour vaquer à diverses occupations, le chasseur prit l'homme de loi à part. Rick lui adressa un regard interrogateur et Daryl coinça instinctivement ses bras sous ses aisselles, dirigeant les yeux vers le sol.

« Hershel va pas bien » murmura-t-il gravement en allant droit au but.

Il releva la tête pour voir l'autre hocher vaguement du menton. Il le savait déjà. Évidemment qu'il le savait déjà. Rien n'échappait à l'œil du leader. C'était pour ça qu'il était un bon chef de groupe. Durant les premières heures de leur fuite, le vétérinaire avait eu de quoi s'occuper l'esprit. Maintenant qu'il fallait juste laisser faire le temps pour guérir les blessures, le vieil homme avait tout le loisir de s'enfoncer dans les pensées noires et plus particulièrement maintenant qu'ils étaient coincés par cette foutue tempête.

« Faut lui laisser le temps. »  
« On a pas le temps qu'il prenne son temps. Le lâcher comme ça dehors, il f'ra pas long feu et on a b'soin de lui. »

Rick savait également tout ça, évidemment. Il était sans nul doute celui pour qui la santé mentale d'Hershel avait le plus de valeur. Il en avait besoin pour Lori et le bébé. L'expression du leader n'eut pas besoin de parole pour se faire comprendre. Il voulait laisser Hershel faire son deuil à son rythme, même en sachant que son état catatonique était un danger. C'était louable. Ils ne prenaient jamais vraiment le temps de s'arrêter sur la perte de leurs morts. Les événements s'enchainaient toujours de telle sorte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas se le permettre. Sauf maintenant. Où le froid humide qui vous pénètre les os venait annihiler toute chaleur jusqu'au cœur, intensifiant cruellement la douleur qu'un homme peut ressentir à la mort de sa fille.

« Mais je vais aller lui tenir un peu compagnie » proposa Rick en bon négociateur.

Daryl approuva du menton. Occuper l'esprit d'Hershel ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal. Ça l'aiderait à redescendre sur terre et reprendre conscience de son environnement.  
Quand le shérif s'éloigna pour rejoindre Hershel qui s'était isolé dans un fauteuil pour observer la tempête qui déclinait lentement, le chasseur remarqua son aîné appuyé contre le mur du fond. Merle n'était pas du genre discret, sauf lorsqu'il tenait à ne pas se faire remarquer. Dans ces moments-là, il se révélait être un véritable homme invisible. D'une expression insaisissable, Merle se rapprocha de son cadet. Il n'était pas plus grand que lui, mais tout dans sa posture cherchait à prendre un avantage physique sur son petit frère.

« Tu d'vrais pas te mêler de ces conneries. C'pas tes oignons » dicta le plus vieux.  
« Si, justement. Tout le monde, c'est les oignons de tout le monde » tenta le plus jeune.  
« D'puis quand tu te soucies de tout ça p'tit frère? » se moqua Merle comme s'il s'agissait d'une mauvaise blague. « Si le vieux perd la boule, y'a rien qu'on peut y faire sauf empêcher que ça nous r'tombe d'suss. On d'vrait même pas être ici putain. La Floride c'est pas le Japon bordel. Ça prend pas six mois pour y arriver! »  
« T'as remarqué que c'est le déluge dehors? Et pis la p'tite est malade. »  
« J'te parle pas de tous ces ploucs. J'te parle de toi et moi p'tit frère. À nous deux, on s'rait déjà les doigts de pieds en éventail sur la plage! »

Daryl eut un mouvement de recul face à ce qu'insinuait Merle. Partir. Que tous les deux. Abandonner le groupe. Carrément profiter de la tempête pour les écarter. Les laisser derrière. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé avec eux. Avec Milie.

« Pas question! »

Merle fit un pas en avant. Il allait insister. Il insistait toujours jusqu'à ce que son petit frère se plie à ses quatre volontés. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était comme ça qu'avec lui. Il avait toujours été ainsi, avec tout le monde. Seulement pas ici, dans ce groupe. Parce qu'il savait qu'il n'était pas en rapport de force au milieu de ces gens qui se méfiaient de lui comme de la peste. C'était pour ça qu'il voulait s'en aller, ni plus ni moins.  
La porte de la cuisine – qui menait au petit bois au fond de la cour – s'ouvrit en battant dans le vent, Glenn et Maggie revenant de leur périple. Merle s'éloigna alors sans rien ajouter, un regard qui en disait pourtant long glissant sur Daryl pendant que son aîné s'en allait. Décidant de rejeter ce problème à plus tard, le chasseur ne perdit pas de temps pour s'avancer vers le couple et s'emparer du bois qu'ils portaient. Dès qu'il eut les mains vides, Glenn referma la porte et la verrouilla. Maggie piétinait déjà sur place pour se réchauffer. Les imperméables de la prison qu'ils avaient apportés avec eux les avaient protégés de la pluie et du verglas, mais assurément pas du froid pénétrant.

« On dirait que ça tend à se calmer » dénota tout de même l'asiatique pendant que Daryl déposait le bois dans un coin.  
« Mais c'est une vraie patinoire dehors » déchanta rapidement Maggie en se frottant les mains. « Même quand ça sera fini, faudra attendre que la glace fonde si on veut pas se retrouver dans le décor. »

Le contretemps ne faisait que s'étirer et Daryl s'empêcha de grogner son mécontentement. Il en avait marre d'être coincé dans cette maison à ne rien faire. D'autant plus maintenant qu'il connaissait le désir de son frère de lever les pattes et de l'amener avec lui. S'ils ne se remettaient pas en route très vite, Merle allait revenir à la charge. Daryl ne voulait pas quitter le groupe. Mais il ne voulait pas perdre son frère. Pas encore. Pas maintenant que leur relation ne tenait plus à des envies de meurtres.

* * *

« Et alors John Wayne a mis le méchant en prison, puis il a donné un gros baiser à la madame avant de partir sur son cheval dans le soleil couchant. Fin! »

Les yeux grands ouverts comme des billes, plus énergique après sa sieste contre Travis, Talie avait écouté l'histoire de Noah avec attention. Assise sur les genoux de l'ingénieur, toujours blottie dans ses bras chauds et rassurants, la petite avait le teint un peu pâle, mais reprenait lentement des couleurs. Encore une bonne nuit de sommeil et cette mésaventure serait de l'histoire ancienne. En attendant, Noah estimait important de préserver les grands classiques du cinéma dans la mémoire collective. À sa manière, évidemment!

« Pourquoi John Wayne il est pas resté avec la madame pour l'épouser et avoir des enfants? » demanda la fillette complètement emportée par le récit du musicien.  
« Parce que son agent lui a téléphoné et lui a dit : Mon Johnny, tu peux pas marier cette fille, t'as un autre film à tourner dès le mois prochain! » répondit Noah pas du tout décontenancé par la question.  
« Et c'était quoi cet autre film? » demanda Travis avec un sourire railleur.  
« À la recherche de l'Arche perdue. »  
« Han! Tu racontes l'histoire? S'il te plait! » s'émerveilla Talie.  
« Très bien, mais dans cette histoire, John Wayne aura besoin d'un partenaire. Il s'appelle Indiana Jones » commença le conteur sous le rire hilare de Travis.

Plus en retrait près de la fenêtre avec Carol qui s'appuyait encore un peu sur sa béquille pour ne pas fatiguer sa cheville inutilement, Milie avait un sourire à la fois attendri et moqueur. Il serait assurément intéressant de voir comment Noah allait massacrer le récit du film en y ajoutant John Wayne!

« Noah est un sacré numéro » commenta Carol suffisamment bas pour que seule Milie puisse l'entendre.

De toute manière, le concerné était trop passionné par son histoire pour porter attention aux deux femmes. Talie écoutait et suivait chaque mimique du narrateur avec zèle et même Travis se prenait au jeu en ajoutant son grain de sel qui avait pour seul but de captiver l'enfant et attirer son attention loin de sa fièvre, de la tempête et du chaos quotidien.

« Il a toujours été doué pour amuser les gens. Spécialement les enfants » assura Milie, souriante. « Ils sont trop occupés à participer à ses lubies pour s'arrêter sur le fait que c'est complètement idiot. »

À l'école d'arts, ce n'était pas tout le monde qui appréciait Noah. Précisément parce qu'il jouait constamment au _débile_ et que certains étaient persuadés qu'il n'était qu'un con en quête d'attention. Ce qui était se méprendre totalement sur le jeune homme. Il appréciait avoir l'attention, certes, mais son principal bonheur était d'amuser les gens, qu'ils soient seulement deux, trente ou deux cents, ça n'avait aucune importance pour lui.

« Et Travis est vraiment gentil » poursuivit Carol.

Milie nota la rougeur sur ses joues et le regard fuyant qui se posa un instant sur l'homme en question avant de retourner se fixer sur n'importe quoi d'autre. La jeune femme eut alors un sourire qui s'élargit avec enthousiasme.

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé- »  
« Non, grand dieu non » la coupa immédiatement la plus vieille. « On a juste discuté un peu pendant que Talie dormait. »  
« Et tu avais des papillons dans l'estomac et ton p'tit cœur battait plus vite » s'amusa Milie sans pour autant se moquer.  
« C'est stupide » déplora Carol.  
« Pas du tout » contredit l'autre. « Y'a une règle maintenant? On a plus le droit de s'intéresser aux hommes par ici? Il est gentil, il sait s'y prendre avec les enfants et en plus, il est vivant! Moi je dis que ça fait trois bonnes raisons de pas se retenir. Et puis, pour ne rien gâcher, il est plutôt mignon. »

Le rouge sur les joues de Carol s'intensifia et Milie posa les mains sur ses épaules pour à peine la remuer, mais mettre davantage de poids à ses futures paroles.

« T'es vraiment douée pour prendre soin des autres, mais de temps en temps, tu devrais prendre soin de toi. »

La femme esquissa un sourire, ses yeux glissant à nouveau sur les deux hommes et l'enfant assis sur le lit. Milie suivit son regard et, lorsque Travis leva le sien sur elles, Carol détourna la tête, gênée. La plus jeune affronta l'ingénieur dont le visage fut saisi d'une expression interrogatrice. Sans doute à la réaction de Carol.

Décidant de méditer la question, ou plutôt d'aller trouver Maggie pour une discussion entre filles qui ne se mêleraient absolument pas de leurs affaires, Milie quitta la pièce pour entreprendre de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. À peine deux marches plus tard, elle s'arrêta en reconnaissant les voix basses, masculines et naturellement rauques, qui se trouvaient juste à la naissance de l'escalier.

« Encore un jour et on sera reparti » assura la voix de Daryl.  
« Si on part tout de suite, on y sera demain matin maxi » insista celle de Merle.  
« Pourquoi t'es si pressé putain? Y'a pas le feu à la baraque. »  
« On a plus de bouffe, on s'gèle le cul, l'autre foutue gamine est malade et les femmes sont chiantes. Pleins de raisons pour ficher le camp. »  
« Quoi, t'as du mal à encaisser qu'aucune d'elles veut coucher avec toi? » fit Daryl.  
« Rien à foutre. J'dis juste qu'on a rien à foutre ici. Me r'gardent toujours comme si j'allais leur sauter d'ssus. »  
« Avec raison » lui rappela son jeune frère.  
« Et s'fichent bien de toi p'tit frère. Tout ce qui les intéresse, c'est la bouffe que tu leur ramènes. »

Milie fronça gravement les sourcils, retenant jusqu'à son souffle pour être bien certaine de ne pas révéler sa présence et, ainsi, interrompre la conversation. C'était quoi cette histoire?

« C'pas vrai » contredit le chasseur.  
« Ah ouais? Tu penses que ta copine aurait pas peur de toi si elle savait ce que t'as fait à Elijah? Tu penses que ton shérif te ferait autant confiance s'il savait? »

La jeune femme se souvenait du sang. Tout ce sang que Daryl avait sur les mains, les bras, ses vêtements quand il les avait rejoint avec son frère. Elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Il n'avait rien dit non plus. Mais ce sang, ce n'était pas le sien. Et une simple décapitation ne pouvait gicler à ce point sur le bourreau.

« Y'a une bête en toi et quand ils vont la voir, ils comprendront pas. Ils vont avoir peur. »

La main de Milie se crispa à la rampe. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Daryl était si peu confiant de lui lorsqu'elle l'avait connu. Pas surprenant qu'il doutait constamment de sa valeur. Il suffisait d'écouter son frère lui parler. Des années de lavage de cerveau. À cet instant, Milie lui aurait bien fracassé la tête contre un mur.

« Mais moi, j'sais c'que t'es p'tit frère, parce qu'on est pareil. J'sais que t'es un type bien quand même. Si on fout le camp tout de suite, t'auras pas à te faire chier avec eux. Y'aura d'autres gens. On en trouvera qui sont comme nous. »

* * *

Daryl observait fixement son frère, sans voix. Il savait qu'il avait toujours eu une approche différente des autres du groupe. C'était pour ça qu'il avait fait parler Randall au lieu de Rick ou de Shane. C'était pour ça que Rick était venu le voir en premier au moment de nettoyer la prison de ses rôdeurs. C'était également pour ça qu'il était allé derrière les lignes ennemies pour faire sortir le loup de la forêt.  
En ce qui concernait Elijah, le chasseur estimait avoir ses raisons d'avoir agi comme il l'avait fait. Il avait fait subir un mal atroce à Milie. Il l'avait charcuté comme un boucher sadique. Il avait cherché à le tuer. Il avait presque détruit la personne à laquelle il tenait le plus. Lui arracher la peau du corps lentement, très lentement, n'avait été que justice.  
Et si Milie ne l'entendait pas de cette façon? _Tu vaux mieux que ça_. Non, il ne valait pas mieux. Il était une bête assoiffée de sang. Si elle savait? Si son regard changeait? Si Rick savait? S'il perdait confiance en lui? Et Carol? Si elle se mettait à avoir peur de lui? Il n'y avait pas pensé jusqu'ici. Pour lui, cette affaire avait été bouclée et enterrée lorsqu'il avait lancé cette fichue tête de démon à bout de bras.

« J'partirai pas » persista Daryl.  
« T'es sûr? Tu veux pas en parler avec ta femelle avant, juste au cas où elle changerait d'idée sur ton compte? »  
« Emilie. Elle s'appelle Emilie. »

Son ton agacé monta de quelques décibels, attirant le regard de ceux qui se trouvaient dans le salon. Merle ne parut pas content de cette attention soudaine portée sur eux et parla encore plus entre ses dents par la suite.

« J't'le dis p'tit frère, on est pas à not'e place ici. Avec les rôdeurs ralentis dans c'te météo merdique, c'est le moment idéal pour ficher le camp. »  
« C'est quoi ton problème bordel? On va finir par y aller en Floride. Aujourd'hui ou demain, c'est pas la mort! »  
« Si, justement! Ça peut être la mort de n'importe qui et j'ai pas envie que ce soit la mienne ou la tienne. »

L'aîné quitta son cadet sur ces paroles, ne manquant pas de grommeler contre Carl qui le fixait avec un peu trop d'insistance au goût du motard. Se laissant tomber tranquillement sur la première marche de l'escalier, Daryl joignit les mains sous son menton. Son frère avait le don d'être vraiment débile parfois! Ou alors il n'expliquait pas le fond de sa pensée de la bonne manière. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, Daryl était face à un problème. Un énorme problème. Et si Merle se décidait à parler à Milie de ce qu'il avait infligé à Elijah? Ce serait bien son genre et ça ne serait pas la première fois que son aîné étalerait les mauvais côtés de Daryl pour faire fuir les gens. Comme s'il tenait à tout prix que son petit frère reste son petit frère rien qu'à lui. C'était une attention sympa, quand il avait huit ans. Maintenant que ça pouvait mettre en péril ce qu'il avait de plus précieux, ça l'était beaucoup moins.  
Le parquet grinçant au-dessus de sa tête, le chasseur tourna vivement la tête en direction du bruit pour voir Milie se tenir en haut des escaliers. Elle avait entendu. Rien qu'à son expression, il pouvait le deviner. Elle resta figée un peu avant de se mettre à descendre pour finalement venir s'asseoir à côté de lui, sur la même marche.  
Elle ne dit rien. Garda la tête droite. Daryl fit de même. Jurant contre lui-même d'être aussi con. Parler, ce n'était pourtant pas si compliqué! Juste des mots. Il savait le faire depuis la petite enfance, comme n'importe quel fichu être humain encore vivant sur cette bon dieu de planète. Mais aucun ne représentait ce qu'il pensait. Aucun n'arrivait à se former dans sa bouche. Même pas un petit son. Quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Non. Rien du tout. Foutu débile!  
Il sentit sa main sur son genou. Elle pressait l'articulation avec affection. Il tourna la tête vers la droite. Elle vers la gauche. Elle pressa plus fort. Il vint poser sa main sur la sienne. Son pouce à elle s'accrocha à sa main à lui. Elle tendit l'autre main vers son visage qu'il alla porter jusque dans cette main. Celle-ci l'attira davantage pour un baiser. Juste bouche contre bouche. Juste un contact. Quelque chose pour se sentir l'un l'autre. Ensemble.  
Et les questions s'évanouirent. Le doute s'évapora. Elle était là et il allait y rester avec elle. Son frère comprendrait. Il abandonnerait son idée stupide. Il le fallait. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à choisir.

* * *

Il ne lui avait jamais donné une raison de douter. Depuis le premier jour où il lui avait emboité le pas. La suivant silencieusement telle son ombre. Il veillait sur elle. Il tenait à elle. Quoi qu'il ait fait cette nuit-là et peu importe s'il lui avait semblé complètement fou qu'il lui ait ramené la tête du démon. Ça l'avait libérée. Il avait eu raison.  
Elle ne voulait pas connaître le reste. Ce n'était pas important. Ce qui l'était, c'était lui. Ici. Avec elle. Avec eux. Parce que sans lui, la raison qui la retenait depuis le début n'existait plus. Ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dire, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre de toute façon. L'homme qu'il était autrefois, elle s'en fichait. L'homme qu'il avait été dans la forêt, elle s'en fichait aussi. Il avait fait ce qui devait être fait. Elle en était sûre. L'homme qui la regardait maintenant, c'était tout ce qui comptait.  
Elle lui sourit. Il fit l'effort de lui répondre. Ça valait tout le reste.

De quelques maigres bouchées chacun, ils vidèrent deux conserves d'haricots à la nuit tombée. Repas sommaire. Tout juste assez pour raviver la faim qui en demandait plus. Les enfants et Lori eurent droit à une ration plus généreuse. Talie se plaignit d'avoir encore faim. Personne ne parla, mais n'en pensait pas moins.  
Merle tournait en rond comme un lion en cage. Ça ne changeait pas de son attitude depuis qu'ils avaient trouvés refuge dans cette maison isolée sur une route déserte qu'ils avaient cru bon emprunter pour éviter de devoir rebrousser chemin pour mille raisons. Mais maintenant, Milie comprenait davantage pourquoi il regardait à travers les fenêtres comme si quelque chose d'important l'attendait dehors. Il était évident que sa situation n'était pas l'idéal. Sa position était précaire parmi le groupe bien qu'il ne risquait plus de se faire tuer. Néanmoins, Daryl l'avait dit. Il s'était plongé tout seul dans ce bourbier. Malgré ça, la jeune femme était quelque peu déçue. Il voulait pousser Daryl à s'en aller avec lui. Elle avait cru qu'il l'aimait bien. Après tout, il lui avait appris comment conduire sa moto. Elle devait s'être trompée. Autrement, pourquoi voudrait-il lui enlever Daryl? Il n'était pas à l'aise avec eux, mais il voulait garder son petit frère avec lui. Il avait été complètement fermé au désir de Daryl. C'était égoïste.

Le chasseur faisait une sieste, s'étant isolé dans une chambre, en attendant son tour de garde où il relèverait Andrea et T-Dog avec Glenn. Rick avait longuement discuté avec Hershel, Maggie les ayant rejoints pour ajouter un peu de compagnie à son père. Talie insista lourdement auprès de Noah pour d'autres aventures de John Wayne et Indiana Jones et son enthousiasme gagna Carl, ainsi que plusieurs adultes, notamment Jake, Glenn, Ray et Rebecca. Ces deux derniers ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlés depuis leur épisode charnel, mais Milie surprit tout de même plusieurs regards en coin qui se voulaient discrets. Ce ne furent pas les seuls échanges que la demoiselle repéra. Pendant que Noah, debout au milieu du salon, se perdait dans les méandres d'une histoire mélangeant les filmographies de John Wayne et Harrison Ford – un truc à propos d'un chevalier Jedi propulsé dans la ruée vers l'or d'un Far West sur une autre planète où Air Force One aurait atterri en catastrophe – Milie remarqua également un petit quelque chose entre Carol et Travis. Plus timide que ce qu'il y avait entre Ray et Rebecca. Plus incertain, mais néanmoins touchant. Que des liens se tissent entre les vivants. C'était un signe que l'humanité avait encore un semblant d'existence. C'était… encourageant.  
Au moment de la relève, plusieurs s'étaient couchés avec espoir que la tempête soit de l'histoire ancienne au petit matin. Milie, avant d'elle-même tenter de dormir, avait été chargée par Glenn d'aller réveiller son homme. Il avait déjà essayé, une fois, par le passé. Ça avait bien failli lui coûter le petit doigt. À l'exception de la prison, le chasseur était du genre à dormir avec son couteau à portée de main.

Montant donc d'un pas aussi silencieux que possible à l'étage pour ne perturber aucun sommeil léger, la demoiselle avait une lampe avec elle question de voir un peu où elle allait et éviter de se cogner le petit orteil quelque part. Passant la salle de bain, elle revint sur ses pas lorsqu'elle entendit l'eau couler. T-dog était à la fenêtre. Les autres étaient en bas près du foyer pour se tenir chaud. Daryl était le seul autre sur l'étage.  
Croyait-elle, puisqu'à l'orée de l'éclairage de la lampe apparut Travis, le visage humide de gouttes d'eau froide. Il venait visiblement de s'asperger. Il semblait perturbé. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup échangé avec lui depuis leur rencontre, mais normalement, il arborait une expression plus paisible que celle-ci.

« Ça va pas? »

Elle le faisait encore. Fourrer son nez dans les affaires des autres. Les pousser à lui raconter ce qui les préoccupait. Ensuite, il ne fallait pas se surprendre si les gens venaient d'emblée vers elle dès qu'ils avaient un petit souci! Sa curiosité la perdrait. Elle avait déjà bien failli. Elle n'aimait pas devenir la béquille des autres, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aller vers eux lorsqu'ils donnaient l'impression d'être tourmentés. La vie est faite de contradictions parait-il.

« Je… »

Travis chercha à se désister en premier lieu. Le réflexe d'une personne face à un presque inconnu. On ne racontait pas ses malheurs aux étrangers la plupart du temps. Toutefois, les amis de longue date se faisaient plutôt rares depuis l'épidémie. L'ingénieur dut en venir à ce constat puisqu'il finit par secouer la tête et hausser les épaules, abandonnant l'idée de garder ses tracas pour lui.

« C'est rien. Plus retourné qu'autre chose, c'est tout » expliqua-t-il d'abord vaguement.  
« À cause de quoi? C'est à propos de Carol? »  
« Tu… t'as remarqué. »  
« J'ai vu plus d'une chose aujourd'hui » lui confia Milie.

Ce qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel en soi. Étant tous les uns sur les autres vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, les cachoteries et les secrets ne faisaient pas long feu. Il suffisait juste de savoir garder les yeux ouverts en général et regarder plus attentivement pour certaines choses.

« Elle est gentille » admit Travis.  
« Très. »  
« Et douce. »  
« Encore plus que gentille » commenta la demoiselle avec un sourire.  
« Mais c'est compliqué. »  
« En quoi ça l'est? »  
« Je crois pas être prêt à être avec une femme tu vois. »  
« Oh. Comment ça? »

Son visage s'assombrit et ses yeux noirs devinrent soudainement tristes. Milie se mordit la langue. Il fallait toujours qu'elle pousse le bouchon trop loin!

« Si tu veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave. Je comprends » s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

Elle fit même un mouvement pour partir rejoindre la chambre où Daryl s'était réfugié, mais Travis l'en empêcha en la saisissant par l'avant-bras.

« Non en fait, j'en ai jamais parlé à personne et… Je crois que ça me ferais du bien. »

La jeune femme lui glissa un sourire compréhensif et l'entraina dans le petit bureau où Noah et elle étaient plus tôt dans la journée. Elle ne ferma pas la porte complètement, l'appuyant simplement au cadre, puis alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil de travail alors que Travis s'était appuyé sur le rebord du bureau où une couche de poussière traduisait le temps depuis lequel celui-ci n'avait pas été utilisé.

« Alors? » l'incita Milie.

L'ingénieur chercha ses mots un moment. Il sembla se traiter d'idiot et changer d'avis trois fois avant de finalement se mettre à parler de manière peu assurée. Il était déjà tremblant d'émotion alors qu'il n'avait même pas posé les prémices de ce qu'il désirait lui confier.

« J'avais une copine quand l'épidémie s'est déclarée. »

Le temps de verbe était pour le moins révélateur – sans oublier que cette copine ne se trouvait pas parmi eux – et tout de suite, Milie sut que cette histoire-là ne se terminerait pas aussi bien que celles racontées par Noah.

« On était déjà en ville et on avait écouté à la lettre les ordres de ne pas sortir de la maison et tout ça, mais, à un moment, il fallait bien se nourrir. On est allé faire un saut rapide à l'épicerie. C'était la grosse panique et tout le monde faisait un max de provisions. On a bien failli se faire piétiner à mort, mais on a réussi à sortir de là avec de quoi tenir quelques semaines. On savait pas trop encore ce que cette maladie était. Les médias n'en parlaient pas vraiment, disaient juste de ne pas sortir pour éviter la contagion. Lydia s'est fait mordre sur le chemin du retour. Elle voulait juste aider une vieille femme qui donnait l'impression d'être sur le point de perdre connaissance. Ce que n'importe qui aurait fait… du moins avant tout ça. L'hôpital a refusé de la prendre en charge. Ils étaient débordés, c'était déjà le chaos là-bas. Je l'ai ramenée à la maison, soigné sa plaie au mieux, mais la fièvre n'a pas été longue à arriver. Elle a déliré pendant deux jours. »

Au gré du récit, Travis se concentrait pour continuer à parler sans que sa voix ne se bloque quelque part. Milie demeurait de glace bien malgré son émoi intérieur. La dernière chose dont cet homme avait besoin c'était une pauvre fille en larmes devant son tragique passé. C'était pour ça qu'on lui parlait à elle. Parce qu'elle savait comment se contenir peu importe l'horreur que vous aviez besoin de raconter pour vous sentir mieux.

« Dans ses moments de lucidité, elle me demandait à chaque fois de la tuer. D'arrêter ses souffrances. Qu'elle ne voulait pas devenir l'une de ces choses qu'on voyait depuis des jours à la télé… Elle a tenu un autre jour entier avant que son état ne dégénère vraiment. Elle a sorti elle-même le pistolet, qu'on gardait dans la maison au cas où, de la table de chevet et elle me l'a mis dans la main et l'a pointé sur sa tête. Je… j'ai… »

Il fut incapable de poursuivre, mais il n'en avait nul besoin. Milie avait tout de suite compris comment s'était soldée cette histoire. Elle se leva du fauteuil pour offrir une épaule compatissante à Travis qui luttait contre les sanglots qu'il ne voulait montrer à personne.

« Je préfère me faire bouffer que de revivre un truc pareil » termina-t-il.

Milie le serra un peu plus fort sans dire un mot. Elle ne pouvait pas lui promettre que ça ne se reproduirait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas lui assurer que Carol vivrait toujours et qu'un happy end se profilait à l'horizon pour eux. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de le serrer contre elle jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte, la remercie de son écoute et quitte l'étage pour aller s'allonger avec les autres.  
Ce fut assez retournée que la jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre où Daryl s'était réfugié pour être un peu seul. Elle n'eut pas à braver de danger pour le réveiller, il se tourna face à la porte à l'éclat lumineux de la lampe. Il ne dormait donc pas. La sieste n'était qu'un prétexte pour être un peu seul avec ses pensées. Il se redressa pour s'asseoir, se frottant les yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière.

« C'est ton tour de garde » fit simplement Milie en venant s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Il ne dit rien, prit juste ses armes sur la table de chevet pour les glisser à sa ceinture, attrapant finalement son arbalète qu'il avait posée contre le montant du lit. Il allait se lever lorsque Milie l'arrêta d'une main sur la cuisse.

« Tu pourrais me serrer un peu avant d'y aller? »

Il fut intrigué, mais ne posa aucune question et ouvrit les bras dans lesquels elle alla se blottir sans perdre une seconde. Lui confier tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre n'aurait pas été correct envers Travis et elle ne comptait pas le faire non plus. Il n'y avait rien à faire de toute façon. Que ce soit par rapport à Travis ou même par rapport à cette conversation qu'elle avait épiée entre Daryl et son frère. Impuissance. Mot d'ordre de ce nouveau monde dans lequel ils étaient tous coincés.


	25. Utopia

Semaine un de sevrage de TWD... Comment vous vous en sortez vous? Pour ma part, j'ai lutté fièrement... jusqu'à me refaire l'épisode de la semaine dernière dans l'après-midi XD Ça s'annonce mal, je sens que je vais me refaire toute la série pendant la pause, c'est pas humain de nous faire ça é.è  
Enfin bref, j'en ai arraché un peu niveau motivation cette semaine pour l'écriture (je n'étais motivée par absolument rien, anyway, même pas fait mon sport pendant 4 jours d'afilés :o), la madame a hâte à sa semaine de vacances. Alors vivement noël! Fightons les gens, plus que deux petites semaines et on y sera è.é **peinture de guerre on** Et même si j'ai plutôt trainé à l'écriture du chap 26, mon 27 s'annonce bien, j'ai déjà la moitié d'écrit et je vais peut-être l'avancer encore un peu ce soir alors j'en serai peut-être à 9 ou 10p. d'écrites pendant le week-end!  
Tout le monde s'en fou, mais j'ai retravaillé mes prévisions pour la suite de la fic. J'en suis à 34 chapitres de prévus et bien campés qui ne devraient plus bouger (parce que j'ai tout modifié d'un bout à l'autre en ne gardant que la très grosse idée de base... on se refait pas, esclave du moment je suis et serai forever =.=) et j'ai une idée que j'adorerais mettre en forme ensuite, mais que je n'ai pas encore développée, elle devrait me faire pas loin d'une demi-douzaine de chapitres très facilement... Alors je crois bien que cette fic atteindra au minimum dans les 40 chapitres! Encourageant? Désespérant? D'un côté je me dis que c'est risqué et que je pourrais m'épuiser avant de donner une fin à la fic (ce que je refuse è.é) et de l'autre... je ne saurais mettre fin à cette fic on dirait. J'aime beaucoup trop mes personnages, leurs relations, toutes les possibilités qu'il reste encore à explorer pour tout arrêter. Ce serait carrément un deuil à faire x_x On va dire que tant qu'y'a de l'idée et de la motivation y'a de quoi continuer alors on va continuer. Je suis trop esclave de mes envies de toute manière en plus d'être un master incontesté de la Sainte faiblesse. Encore une fois, on se refait pas hein! XD

Eolane : J'avais prévenu que dans cette _2e partie_ de la fic, je désirais traiter davantage des autres personnages et de leurs relations qui n'ont pas forcément de lien direct avec Daryl ou Milie :p J'espère que je m'en sors pas mal pour le moment, notamment avec le Carol/Travis qui semble, pour le moment du moins, unanimement apprécié. Comme vous, je trouve que Carol mérite d'avoir un homme bien, un homme d'honneur qu'elle le dit si bien à la fin de la saison 2, à ses côtés et je dois bien admettre que j'ai créer Travis expressément dans cette optique. Je trouvais qu'un homme avec une éducation (il était ingénieur après tout!), qui est gentil, qui a son charisme bien à lui et qui évolue un peu dans l'ombre (doué avec les enfants, qui embarque dans les délires de Noah, mais qui ne s'affiche pas en groupe), comme Carol, serait parfait pour elle. C'est une relation qui se fait un peu par hasard, créée par la considération commune de Carol et Travis pour Talie (j'avais dis qu'elle serait tercière, mais bien présente dans les relations des autres :p) qui est timide et incertaine à cause du passé respectif des deux concernés. Je suis en partie allée dans cette direction parce que c'est une sorte de relation que je n'ai pas encore exploité dans ma fic :)  
Pour ce qui est de l'histoire triste de Travis, c'est le premier détail qui m'est venu du personnage. Au même titre que Andrea a perdu sa soeur, que Charlie a vu sa femme emportée par la fièvre, au même titre que tous les autres Travis a souffert de l'épidémie. Il a perdu des êtres aimés, il dû commettre des actes dont il n'est pas fier ou qui le hantent. Comme on ne peut pas tout voir à la télé, on ne peut pas tout écrire dans une fic et penser à chaque petite parcelle de détail serait un boulot incroyablement demandant (surtout pour moi qui est incapable de manœuvrer avec seulement quelques personnages =.=). Mais je tenais quand même à camper chaque OC dans une réalité qui lui était propre. Sans nécessairement aller à fond dans les détails pour tous, mais suffisamment pour éviter qu'un personnage devienne tapisserie. Je peux délaisser un personnage en particulier pendant plusieurs chapitres, mais ils ont tous leur petit moment pour revenir sur la scènette principale. Autrement, à quoi ça me servirait de les avoir? XD  
En ce qui concerne Rebecca et Ray, en fait, ce n'était pas prévu ces deux-là! Leur échange dans le chapitre 23 m'a beaucoup plu et finalement j'ai eu envie de pousser leur relation vers le sexe. Le besoin de se sentir près de quelqu'un. Rebecca a toujours été dépendante des hommes et en particulier son frère, parce que pour moi, elle n'a jamais su choisir le bon gars avec qui avoir une relation. Son frère a toujours été l'homme référent dans sa vie, sa conscience, celui qui l'aidait à être une bonne personne et qui la poussait à être meilleure. Ray a eu cette figure dans le chapitre 23, par conséquent, je voyais bien Rebecca s'accrocher à lui. Le principe de la femme qui veut un homme pour la protéger - et pour assurer protection à sa nièce également, je trouvais ça intéressant à traiter! Plus en rapport avec Talie, Rebecca cherche surtout à s'occuper la tête pour arrêter de penser au pire. Dans sa réaction je voulais montrer qu'elle tient énormément à Talie, c'est sa nièce après tout, mais qu'elle ne sait absolument pas quoi faire. Parce que normalement, c'est Charlie qui se charge de tout. C'est lui qui trouve les solutions et qui prend le relais dès que les choses se compliquent le moindrement. Avec Carol qui gère la fièvre de Talie comme une maître et avec confiance, Rebecca prend le chemin facile qu'elle a toujours emprunté, celui de laisser Carol s'occuper de Talie à sa place. J'estime que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui s'adapte rapidement à un changement de situation et Rebecca fait partie de ces gens qui ont un apprentissage lent. Elle commence à pouvoir davantage se défendre par elle-même, c'était déjà beaucoup pour elle, mais comme le montre le cas de Talie dans ce chapitre, il y a encore du chemin à faire ;)  
Milie et Noah! Tant mieux si ça t'a plus, parce que ce petit échange de dialogue en particulier m'a bien fait rigoler, mais comme pour Merle j'y reviendrai plus en détail dans la réponse pour Saphira, vos commentaires se complètent.

Saphira15 : J'aime que tu soulèves la question du transfert entre Sophia et Talie! J'ai eu plus ou moins confirmation de mon idée dans la saison 3 au moment où Carol prend Judith dans ses bras parce que je voulais ce lien mère/fille entre Carol et Talie avant même le début de la saison 3. Je crois que ce qui définit Carol en tant que personne, c'est être mère. Prendre soin d'être autres, être à l'écoute de leurs besoins et s'arranger pour palier à ces besoins. C'est ce qu'elle fait, ce qu'elle est. Une petite fille sans parent, forcément, je me dis que Carol ne peut pas ne pas prendre soin de cet enfant. Carol voit très clairement sa Sophia en Talie et ça lui fait du bien de s'occuper d'elle. Ça la reconnecte avec ce qu'elle est. Quant à Talie, elle n'appelait pas vraiment Carol, juste sa mère, carrément, dans un moment de _délire_ à cause de la fièvre. À son âge et sans ses parents, le réflexe de Talie, c'est de s'accrocher aux adultes qui sont autour d'elle. Rebecca davantage parce qu'elle est sa tante, mais elle s'accroche également beaucoup à Noah - parce qu'il est le mec typique qui se met automatiquement à se rouler par terre quand il voit un enfant et que les enfants adorent ce genre de gars :p - et aussi à Milie. Pour chacun des raisons différentes. Rebecca est sa tante, seule figure familiale qui lui reste. Noah est le clown qui l'amuse. Et Milie, c'est celle à voir quand Talie a peur des _monstres_ et qu'elle a besoin d'être rassurée. De façon innée, elle va puiser chez les gens ce dont elle a besoin et Carol assise à son chevet qui replace ses couvertures et lui parle avec sa voix douce, c'était comme être à nouveau avec sa maman, même si en temps normal, Talie est consciente que sa mère est morte et que ça veut dire qu'elle ne la reverra plus jamais. Néanmoins, avec la fièvre, la fatigue, la malnutrition, je crois pas qu'à 5 ans on ait le réflexe de se dire : ah ouais, nha je peux pas appeler maman, c'est vrai, elle est morte. L'appel est venu tout seul et, comme dit plus haut, Carol ne pouvait pas ne pas y répondre :)  
Milie et Noah, je n'en ai pas terminé avec eux! Parce que, comme tu dis, en présence de Noah, Milie semble être une autre personne. Elle s'accorde le droit d'avoir 24 ans et être plus immature, carrément. Elle tombe dans le piège, si on veut, du charme enfantin de Noah. Parce qu'il a ce don de faire oublier les horreur et juste rire cinq minutes peu importe ce qui se passe autour. Et même si Noah n'est pas un gros badass qui se la joue Rambo version tueur de zombies, il n'en reste pas moins quelqu'un de fort avec un moral d'acier. Après ces mois d'apocalypse, il est encore capable de rire et de faire rire les autres. Il invente des histoires farfelues et se rend ridicule exprès pour la cause. Pour oublier le sang, pour oublier les morts, pour oublier la faim et les zombies. J'estime que pour être capable de faire naître la joie dans un chaos pareil, il faut être fort et c'est précisément de là que Noah tire toute sa force. Sans oublier que c'est également un bouclier pour lui. En faisant le commentaire de _Daryl est vieux_ ça sert non seulement à dissiper le petit malaise de Milie de _on dirait que j'ai surpris mon père en train de faire des cochonneries, brrrrr!_ mais Noah passe également un peu son avis sur la relation qu'elle a avec Daryl. _T'sais Milie, tu baises avec un gars qu'y'a peut-être l'âge de ton père, ça aussi c'est bizarre_. Il le fait de telle manière que Milie ne s'en rend même pas compte. Pourquoi ne pas lui dire clairement que ça le dérange? Parce que Noah ne fait pas dans les confrontations. Et aussi précisément parce qu'il n'est pas du genre à s'immiscer de force entre deux personnes. Mais il n'est pas un saint non plus, loin de là! Il a grappiller chaque petit contact que Milie a bien voulu lui offrir - même après avoir su qu'elle était avec quelqu'un d'autre-, mais il n'est jamais allé au-delà de ce qu'elle lui a donné. Déprimer 20 chapitres et monter un plan pour casser le couple de Milie? Ça n'arrivera jamais pour la simple et bonne raison que Noah n'est pas de ce genre-là et que ce serait totalement out character. Il est la définition même de l'homme idéal... Dans la vie d'avant. Et c'est là-dessus que tout repose. Noah était parfait pour Milie avant l'épidémie. Il la faisait rire, la faisait sortir de son sérieux. Il rendait sa vie amusante, lui apportait l'amour dont elle avait besoin et il ne regardait même pas les autres filles. Il savait s'occuper de lui-même et même s'il n'avait pas l'ambition d'être un grand musicien de renom, il payait son loyer et sa bouffe. Que demander de plus? Avant l'épidémie, c'était parfait! Mais plus maintenant. C'est là que ça coince. Noah est resté Noah, mais Milie ne veut plus rire et il ne suffit plus de bosser dans un café et d'aller à l'épicerie du coin pour avoir de la bouffe. Le dilemme est simple, de ce côté, son idée est faite depuis longtemps, mais ça reste plus compliqué que ça. Parce que même en pleine fin du monde - surtout là, je dirais - un antidépresseur comme Noah, ça reste vachement utile! Et la complicité, les sentiments, ça ne meurt pas si facilement. Noah a encore cette facilité à faire rire Milie, c'est clairement exprimé dans ce chapitre, et même si elle ne s'en rend pas encore compte, ça lui apporte un bien fou d'arrêter d'être sérieuse 5 minutes, juste rien faire et dire des conneries comme sont supposés de le faire des gamins de 20 ans.  
Merle et Daryl! J'hésitais un peu de ce côté-là, je l'avoue. J'avais un peu peur que le côté "gros méchant manichéen opposant de Daryl" fasse surface alors que, comme tu dis, ce n'est absolument pas ça. Merle ne veut pas se tirer tout seul avec son frère pour casser le couple. Ça n'a rien à voir avec Milie et à peine avec Daryl en réalité. Milie le dit très clairement : Merle est égoïste. Dans ce groupe, il est en rapport de faiblesse. Il ne s'y sent pas à sa place, mais **surtout**, il ne veut pas y être à sa place. Il n'a fait aucun effort pour s'intégrer. Il a aidé le groupe à la prison pour payer la dette que Daryl lui avait flanqué sous le nez et pour son frère, mais c'est tout. Il ne veut pas se rapprocher de ces gens qui l'ont abandonné et qui lui ont fait perdre sa main! (Ce qui est a mes yeux est franchement normal! :p) Il est pris avec eux parce qu'il n'a pas trop le choix, mais à 99.9% juste parce que Daryl est avec eux, autrement il se serait déjà tiré et se serait débrouillé tout seul, pour sûr! Sauf que dans cet égoïsme, maintenant qu'il a retrouvé son frère, s'il part il veut que ce soit avec lui. Il se fiche bien que Daryl ait à quitter des gens qui sont importants pour lui, qu'il ait à quitter la seule femme qu'il ait jamais aimé. Cette fille, c'est qu'une gamine de toute manière et des gens, ils en trouveront d'autres. Des mieux. Parce que ceux-là, ils ne seront pas responsables de son amputation. Parce que ceux-là, ils ne se méfieront pas de lui. C'est pour ces raisons que j'ai décidé d'y aller quand même pour le Merle qui veut s'en aller en douce avec son frère. Pas parce que "bon, maintenant que Noah est définitivement hors course pour chambouler le Daryl/Oc, ça prend un truc pour mettre encore leur amour à l'épreuve", mais juste parce que Merle ne pense qu'à lui-même. Il n'est pas à sa place dans ce groupe, mais il veut pas quitter son frère. Facile alors, on s'en va avec le petit frère et tout est réglé! J'avais peur que les gens s'arrêtent au premier niveau et qu'ils se disent "roh méchant Merle, il veut séparer Daryl et Milie", mais je suis bien contente, avec ton commentaire tu me montres que mon véritable objectif a bien été vu. Excellent! *0*

Sur ce, comme d'habitude, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira! Je l'aime beaucoup, il est parmi mes préférés parce que j'y traite de beaucoup de choses et que ça a été un gros défi pour moi de mettre tout ce que je désirais y mettre. J'espère avoir réussi, mais ça je le verrai bien selon les commentaires que j'en recevrai! Il est plus long que ma moyenne habituelle, 18p. au lieu d'une quinzaine!  
On se revoit le week-end prochain pour un nouveau chapitre! En attendant, je souhaite bonne chance à ceux qui sont au milieu du _rush_ d'avant fêtes. C'est pour bientôt le temps des réjouissances, courage tout le monde! *0*

* * *

**Chapter 25 ;; Utopia**

Au lendemain de la tempête qui les avait immobilisés pendant plus de deux jours, ils avaient dû attendre encore une moitié de journée que les routes redeviennent praticables. Pendant tout ce temps, Daryl avait pris grand soin d'éviter son frère pour l'empêcher de revenir sur son idée débile de filer à l'anglaise. Merle n'en avait plus reparlé, mais chaque fois que les yeux du chasseur rencontraient ceux de son ainé, il pouvait y lire l'envie de revenir à la charge. Retourner enfin sur la route avait repoussé le projet du plus vieux, ce qui était loin de déplaire à Daryl. Merle était assez fou pour se lancer à l'assaut de la Floride tout seul s'il le voulait vraiment. Par chance, il tenait également à ce que son petit frère l'accompagne, ce qui l'empêchait de mettre son plan à exécution.  
Plan qu'il allait ramener sur le tapis bientôt, pour sûr, maintenant que le groupe s'était mis en traque d'un endroit où passer la nuit. Le temps qu'ils mirent à gagner une petite ville, s'écartant de leur itinéraire de plusieurs kilomètres, Merle n'avait cessé de grommeler sur le siège passager de la camionnette – ils avaient hissé la moto dans le lit du pick-up, les averses intermittentes n'étant pas l'idéal pour se promener à moto. Maintenant qu'ils slalomaient dans les rues à la recherche d'une maison pas trop petite pour eux tous et en terrain suffisamment découvert pour ne pas être pris au dépourvu, son chant plaintif ne faisait que s'intensifier.

« On perd du temps et du carburant à ces conneries. Rouler toute la nuit, on y est avant demain matin. L'shérif a p't-être peur du noir, mais pas moi bordel. »  
« Fais chier Merle, mets-la en sourdine un peu » marmonna Daryl derrière le volant.  
« T'm'diras pas quoi faire p'tit frère. Pas ma faute s'ils sont tous une bande de cons. »

Le cadet était sur le point de répliquer, à bout de patience, mais s'abstint en voyant le convoi ralentir devant lui. La rue tournait sur la gauche à quelques mètres devant eux pour éviter une colline qui surplombait l'arrondissement. Au sommet, la demeure imposante d'une personne qui avait dû être vachement riche et importante dans une autre vie se détachait de l'obscurité naissante. La résidence, de style victorien, avait des allures de château. Ce genre de maisons qu'il ne voyait autrefois qu'à la télé. Ce genre dans lequel Daryl n'avait jamais mis les pieds et n'aurait jamais pensé le faire un jour.  
Stratégiquement, c'était parfait. Ils pouvaient voir les ennuis arriver de loin. Le bâtiment était volumineux. Avec du bol, il y aurait des lits pour tout le monde. De vrais lits. Sans cette odeur de mort incrustée dans le matelas et les draps.  
Le chasseur vit Rick sortir de la voiture de tête et s'arrêter un moment à la portière d'Alvarez pour discuter. Ça avait demandé du temps et des efforts d'adaptation, mais au final, l'hispanique s'était taillé une place dans le petit cercle de conseillers du shérif. Nul doute que ce dernier considérait également cette demeure sur la colline comme le parfait endroit où passer la nuit, autrement il n'aurait jamais arrêté le convoi.

« Wuha, sympa la baraque » commenta Milie.

Penchée vers l'avant entre les sièges, elle avait dû se lever les fesses de la banquette arrière afin de bien voir ce qui avait valu de s'arrêter. Depuis que Merle avait commencé à grogner – aussi bien dire depuis plus d'une heure – la jeune femme avait sagement opté pour le silence.

« Mais tu divagues complètement mon amour, c'est pas du tout dans nos moyens » plaisanta-t-elle en venant s'appuyer la tête contre l'épaule de Daryl.

L'homme eut un sourire en coin à la mauvaise blague, bien qu'il se garda de répliquer, et Merle lâcha un _pfff_ comme s'il était nécessaire qu'il exprime davantage son manque d'enthousiasme. Rick quitta Alvarez et se rapprocha finalement de la camionnette. Daryl abaissa sa vitre et le shérif vint s'appuyer contre le véhicule.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en penses? » demanda-t-il directement en ignorant parfaitement la présence de Merle pour lui faire clairement comprendre que ce n'était pas son avis qu'il venait quémander.  
« J'en pense que c'est le meilleur hôtel de la région » répondit Daryl. « Ratisser la maison devrait pas nous prendre bien longtemps si on s'y met tous. »

Rick approuva du menton, avant de faire savoir qu'Alvarez et Hershel partageaient le même sentiment. Ce fut donc décidé et les voitures se remirent en route pour grimper lentement la colline. L'hispanique, au volant du pick-up, fit un tour complet de la résidence pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait de surprise nulle part dans le périmètre, avant qu'ils ne s'accordent tous à descendre des véhicules. Daryl s'étira, la sensation de muscles atrophiés d'être resté assis à conduire pendant des heures lui rappelant désagréablement des jours de captivité qu'il aurait préféré oublier. Puis, les équipes se formèrent, par deux ou par trois. Lori et Carol – qui avait encore besoin de sa béquille pour se déplacer – restèrent près des voitures avec les enfants, pendant que les autres pénétraient la maison par la porte principale.  
Celle-ci n'était même pas verrouillée. Fidèle à son extérieur, l'intérieur était richement décoré dans un goût classique, surchargé au goût de Daryl. Deux trois de ces objets devaient valoir plus que le mobil home merdique dans lequel il vivait avant que l'épidémie se déclare. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de population, vivante ou morte-vivante.  
Rick et Hershel trouvèrent le vieux propriétaire des lieux qui avait pris soin de se faire exploser la cervelle dans son boudoir des mois auparavant. Il avait laissé une note sur son bureau, finement écrite avec un stylo qui devait valoir à lui seul une petite fortune. Ça disait à quiconque s'aventurant sur sa propriété, dorénavant seul vestige de la famille ayant fondé la petite ville qui entourait la colline, qu'il pouvait faire comme chez-lui. Qu'il y avait des réserves de nourriture dans la chambre froide. Que le générateur, situé à la cave, était en état de marche bien qu'il restait du carburant pour quelques jours seulement. Il souhaitait bonne chance aux courageux qui avaient choisi de vivre au son des trompettes du jugement dernier et terminait son message en demandant à Dieu de lui pardonner sa lâcheté.  
Travis, l'ingénieur, alla donc s'aventurer à la cave avec Merle et T-Dog pendant que le reste du groupe terminait de vérifier chaque pièce. Pas un rôdeur. Pas un traitre signe de pillage. Comme si cette maison – si on enlevait son défunt propriétaire – avait été complètement épargnée du soulèvement des morts.  
Une vingtaine de minutes s'était écoulée lorsqu'une légère explosion fit trembler la colline. Quand les sous-groupes arrivèrent à l'entrée de la cave, une fumée noire se dégageait par toutes les sorties qu'elle pouvait trouver. Travis, T-Dog et Merle toussotaient et une fine couche de suie s'était rajoutée à la crasse qu'ils portaient déjà.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? » demanda Rick, inquiet.  
« On a eu du mal à redémarrer le générateur. Il avait pas fonctionné depuis trop longtemps » répondit Travis. « J'ai dû bidouiller un peu, j'espère que ça ira. »

Les lumières commencèrent par vaciller avant de réellement s'allumer et Travis eut un large sourire.

« Ça fonctionne » ajouta tout de même l'ingénieur. « Y reste pas beaucoup de carburant, mais si on est économe sur l'électricité, y'en a pour un peu plus d'une semaine. »

Devoir ménager sur les lumières ou alors ne pas utiliser le four et la cuisinière en même temps leur apparut comme une plaisanterie stupide après tous ces mois sans électricité. Ils n'auraient aucun problème à faire gaffe, habitués à œuvrer à la lueur de leurs quelques lampes de camping depuis des semaines. Il y avait des foyers dans plusieurs pièces de la maison, ils n'auraient aucun mal à chauffer la résidence pour en chasser l'humidité froide.  
Carol, Lori et Maggie se lancèrent dans la confection d'un véritable festin malgré qu'ils aient tous engloutis suffisamment de craquelins et biscuits secs pour se rendre malade dès qu'ils les avaient trouvés dans le garde-manger de la cuisine. Cette sensation d'être sustenté, Daryl avait oublié ce que ça faisait. Et c'était sans parler de la douche. Une vraie douche, chaude, avec du savon qui sentait bon et du shampoing.

* * *

Si la prison avait eu des airs de paradis lorsqu'elle l'avait vue la première fois, cette sensation s'en trouvait décuplée dans cette maison. D'accord, il n'y avait ni clôture, ni barricade, mais il n'y avait pas non plus de béton gris et morne. Il n'y avait pas cette odeur humide et putride qui trainait en permanence dans les couloirs. Il n'y avait pas non plus de barreaux aux fenêtres. Il y avait des tableaux aux murs. Un feu dans chaque âtre –allumés par leurs bons soins au moment de s'installer. De la nourriture dans les placards. Une grande table en bois massif où ils s'assoiraient tous plus tard pour manger un **vrai** repas. Le parquet antique craquait agréablement sous ses pas. Ses yeux glissaient sur les tapisseries avec ravissement. Dans ce dédale de portes et de couloirs, elle en oublia presque la fin du monde.  
Jake lui avait vaguement dit sur quelle chambre le choix de Daryl s'était arrêté. Sans surprise, elle dut parcourir un labyrinthe de couloirs qui menaient à la chambre la plus isolée de toutes. Sobre, contrairement à d'autres qu'elle avait croisées, mais dont les fenêtres donnaient sur trois directions différentes. Milie sourit. Daryl avait besoin d'avoir des yeux tout le tour de la tête pour se sentir bien dans son environnement. Le son de l'eau qui coulait attira ensuite son attention en direction d'une porte entrebâillée d'où s'échappait des volutes de vapeur. Jetant son barda au pied du lit, souriant encore plus, la demoiselle se dirigea vers la porte à pas de loup, laissant derrière elle une trainée de vêtements tel un Petit Poucet.  
Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de bain contiguë à la chambre, elle fut frappée de délectation. La chaleur enveloppante de cet air humide sentant le shampoing était un plaisir qu'elle avait bien cru ne jamais revivre. Celui de déceler le corps ferme qu'elle connaissait déjà par cœur à travers la buée sur les vitres de la douche, fut fort agréable à découvrir. La tête sous le jet d'eau, Daryl était en train de se rincer lorsque Milie se glissa sournoisement dans la douche.

« Si tu pensais me surprendre, c'est raté » indiqua-t-il toujours la tête penchée sous le jet, les yeux fermés.

Elle ne se départit pas de son sourire. Tout comme le choix de la chambre, cette sorte d'instinct animal qu'il possédait, et qui lui avait permis de _sentir_ sa présence, n'avait rien d'étonnant.

« C'est pas grave, un jour j'arriverai à te faire sursauter » assura-t-elle sur un ton de défi à relever.

Chassant l'eau de sur son visage, le chasseur se décala finalement du jet en ouvrant les yeux pour les poser directement sur elle. Ils se baladèrent sans pudeur sur son corps pendant qu'ils échangeaient leur place. Lorsqu'elle sentit l'eau lui couler abondamment sur la peau, Milie laissa s'exprimer son extase par un gémissement contenté. Une douche chaude. Un bonheur qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'apprécier à sa juste valeur la dernière fois qu'elle y avait eu droit. L'homme qui la dévorait des yeux à ce moment-là n'avait rien à voir avec celui qui le faisait maintenant.  
Rapidement, les premières couches de crasse s'écoulèrent d'elles-mêmes, colorant l'eau au fond de la douche d'une teinte brunâtre. Milie frotta le reste avec une éponge et du savon avant de se shampouiner les cheveux. Lorsqu'elle acheva de les rincer, elle ne voyait encore rien qu'elle sentit une paire de lèvres attaquer son cou de baisers et des mains glisser sur sa taille puis ses hanches et ses fesses. Sa peau respirait pour la première fois depuis des semaines et ils firent l'amour à la va vite, comme deux adolescents ayant peur de se faire surprendre, avant de succomber à la tentation de se savonner encore une fois.  
Puis, ils se séparèrent. Daryl souhaitait aller rejoindre Rick pour discuter de cette maison. Milie ne l'accompagna pas. Lui disant seulement de but en blanc qu'il serait profondément idiot d'abandonner ce palais pour l'incertitude d'un camp dont la mentalité était toute aussi incertaine. Chargeant presque Daryl d'être son porte-parole à ce sujet, la jeune femme entreprit plutôt de poursuivre son exploration de la maison, s'arrêtant devant chaque tableau qui croisait son regard. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne s'était pas adonnée à l'observation d'une peinture, quelle qu'elle soit.

Il y avait plusieurs portraits qu'on pouvait aisément relier entre eux par l'appartenance familiale, certains traits physiques s'étaient transmis de génération en génération. Milie s'amusa à imaginer les personnalités selon l'apparence des gens qui avaient habité cette maison au fil des années. Perdue au milieu de ses hypothèses, il lui aurait été impossible de dire combien de temps s'était écoulé, jusqu'à ce qu'une mélodie – qu'elle crut imaginaire au départ – la sorte de sa rêverie. Lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle n'imaginait pas cet enchainement de cordes pincées qu'elle avait appris à reconnaître entre mille, elle avança en suivant les sons, débouchant finalement sur un petit salon où se trouvaient plusieurs canapés à l'allure très confortable ainsi qu'un piano droit.  
Le piano n'était pas le seul instrument de la pièce, puisque, debout à observer les objets d'arts, Noah tenait une guitare et jouait une musique de son cru. Sachant à quel point il était bon de renouer avec sa passion après ces mois de sevrage forcé, Milie eut un large sourire en rejoignant son ami qui le lui rendit dès qu'il remarqua sa présence. Tout comme Daryl et elle – et sans doute tout le reste du groupe – Noah avait profité des bienfaits de la douche chaude et portait à présent des vêtements propres, quoi qu'usés.

« T'y crois toi? » s'enjoua Noah. « C'est le paradis ici! Encore mieux qu'à la maison. »  
« C'est… féérique » admit Milie après un rapide tour d'horizon de la pièce.

Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais connu pareille demeure, c'était certain. Tout ce qui manquait, c'était de hauts murs pour empêcher les intrusions sur le terrain. Et des murs, ils pouvaient en construire.

« Ça donne envie de chanter! » s'exclama le musicien avant de se racler la voix et faire deux trois vocalises.

Malgré elle, son cœur fut saisi d'une chaleur bien typique. C'était le monstrueux cliché de la _fangirl_, mais elle avait toujours trouvé la voix de Noah absolument magnifique. Elle n'avait jamais su y résister.

« Il était une fois la fin du monde,  
Me dit ma copine Raymonde!  
Les morts se lèvent, si si.  
Partout partout, des zombies,  
Pas le temps de faire pipi! »

Milie éclata de rire. Lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois, il chantait à propos d'un pot de confiture à l'orange qui rencontrait son âme sœur, au beau milieu de l'aire passante à l'école d'arts… en caleçon… avec un chapeau de paille sur la tête. Un pari perdu, lui avait-il dit lorsqu'elle lui avait demandé ce qu'il fabriquait. Elle avait appris plus tard qu'il n'avait pas perdu son pari, mais qu'il avait trouvé la conséquence tellement amusante, qu'il s'était fait le plaisir de relever le défi même s'il n'y était pas obligé.

« Froc aux genoux,  
Je songeai à une matraque en bambou.  
Pourquoi en bambou?  
Parce qu'il fallait bien un truc pour rimer avec genouuuuuuux! »  
« Et pourquoi une matraque? » demanda malicieusement Milie.

Le jeune homme interrompit brusquement sa mélodieuse chanson improvisée – aux paroles si profondes et lourdes de sens, soit dit en passant – son expression traduisant la réflexion ultime.

« Tous les arts ne sont pas faits pour être compris » répondit-il finalement, ce qui fit renaître le rire de la jeune femme.

Ils trouvèrent confort sur un canapé moelleux. Milie se pelotonna dans un coin, un coussin contre elle, dévorant Noah des yeux sans pouvoir se retenir. Attentif, il accordait l'instrument avec beaucoup de douceur. Ce garçon prenait énormément de choses à la légère – trop de choses, serait-on tenté de dire – mais lorsqu'il était question de musique, il devenait alors délicat et concentré. Lorsqu'il tenait cet instrument entre ses mains, une sorte de magie se mettait soudainement à opérer.

« Tu chantes ma chanson? » demanda-t-elle en regrettant déjà à moitié la requête.  
« T'es sûre que c'est une bonne idée? »  
« Non, mais elle me manque » admit-t-elle avec franchise. « S'il te plait. »

Il eut un sourire tendre et acheva d'accorder la guitare avant de se lancer dans la mélodie de Mads Langer, _I love you_. Il l'avait jouée la première fois après quelques semaines à se tourner autour. Noah avait une vieille âme romantique et quoi de mieux qu'un chant d'amour pour exprimer ses sentiments? Depuis, cette chanson avait toujours eu un impact bienfaiteur sur elle. Le revers de la médaille était, cependant, qu'elle en avait également toujours des papillons dans l'estomac et cette chaleur typique dans la poitrine. Chaleur qui n'avait plus sa place entre eux. C'était bien pour ça qu'elle regrettait à moitié d'avoir fait cette demande spéciale.

Néanmoins, quand la voix de Noah s'éleva dans la pièce, elle fut heureuse de retrouver ce petit bout de son passé, comme si tous ces mois horribles venaient soudainement d'être effacés.

« Sometimes  
Sometimes when I let myself drift into daydreams  
They're about you  
And somehow  
When I touch your skin my heart begin to do things  
How about you?  
And the strangest thing about it is  
I'm scared to blink in case I miss  
You and your beautiful ways  
Somewhere  
Somewhere in between the now and the beginning  
Who cares when?

La,la la, la la la la love  
I love you »

Elle avait toujours adoré le début de cette chanson. Des paroles et un rythme légers porteurs de l'exaltation des premiers moments amoureux. Il lui avait chanté cette chanson à de nombreuses reprises. Parfois, comme maintenant, juste pour lui faire plaisir. D'autres fois, en homme fourbe qui voulait se faire pardonner une bêtise, sachant qu'elle ne saurait lui résister après son récital. Et certaines fois, juste parce qu'il voulait lui dire qu'il l'aimait, à sa manière à lui. Au fil des paroles qui s'enchainaient et face à ce regard qu'il n'avait que pour elle, elle songea avec amertume que cette épidémie avait non seulement détruit des milliards de vies, mais également de belles relations comme celle qu'ils avaient.

« I will go out and buy you a plasting ring  
Your hand in mine, eyes all shimmering

La la, la la, la la la la love  
I love you »

Milie sourit. Évidemment, Noah n'aurait pas été Noah si au moins une phrase n'avait pas été un peu ridicule. La première fois, il avait vraiment une bague en plastique, verte et bien fluo, à lui offrir. Sa nostalgie se renforça à ce souvenir. Dieu que ça lui semblait être à des années lumières maintenant.  
La chanson s'acheva et elle n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'un geste mû par l'habitude ou non, toujours est-il que Noah se pencha sur elle pour l'embrasser. Elle faillit bien le laisser faire, plongée dans les réminiscences de leur relation, mais détourna la tête au dernier moment, les lèvres de Noah frôlant sa joue. Le remord et la culpabilité s'emparèrent d'elle. C'était égoïste de lui avoir demandé cette chanson. C'était égoïste de rester si près de lui et d'interagir avec lui presque comme si rien n'avait changé. Parce que tout avait changé.

« Je suis désolée. »

Elle avait l'impression d'être un monstre. C'était purement et simplement cruel. S'était-elle seulement arrêtée aux sentiments de Noah dans tout ça? Peut-être une fois ou deux. L'espace d'une minute. Il méritait davantage de considération. Il méritait mieux.

« Ouais, moi aussi. Mais j'imagine que ça change rien, pas vrai? »

Ça lui faisait mal de le voir ainsi. Il n'était pas fait pour avoir un visage triste. Il n'était pas fait pour être malheureux et errer dans un monde en perdition en proie à la désolation. Non, Noah était fait pour rire, sourire et respirer de joie de vivre. Il était fait pour chanter, égailler les cœurs et partager les petits plaisirs simples.

« Toi et moi, ça appartient à un monde qui n'existe plus » répondit-elle non sans tristesse.

Il baissa les yeux, absorbant le coup, et opina de la tête. Milie eut alors la sensation d'avoir détruit un arc-en-ciel. Elle venait de commettre une atrocité, rien de moins.

* * *

« On aurait qu'à installer des barricades » énonça Anderson.  
« On était presque blindés à la prison et c'est ça qui nous a attiré des ennuis » fit remarque T-Dog. « Le mieux, ce serait encore de rien faire et s'arranger pour que le coin ait l'air le plus inhabité possible. »  
« Pour éviter que les gens s'intéressent à nous, c'est pas mal » admit Alvarez, « mais ça empêchera pas les hordes de passer, elles se fient pas à ce qu'elles voient. »

Certains étaient assis, d'autres debout. À un bout de la longue table en bois vernis, Rick, Alvarez, Anderson, T-Dog, Andrea, Hershel et Glenn y allaient de leurs opinions. Il s'agissait plus d'un échange pour faire le point sur ce que chacun en pensait plus que sur une discussion hautement prioritaire. Appuyé contre un pilier en bois sculpté, Daryl gardait le silence, préférant écouter les opinions des autres plutôt que de donner la sienne. Ils étaient hâtifs et ne voyaient que le blanc et le noir de cette aubaine qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Rien n'était blanc ou noir. Il n'y avait que des nuances de gris, la fin du monde n'avait pas changé ça. La perfection? Même en ratissant le pays de fond en comble, jamais ils ne trouveraient _le parfait endroit_ où s'établir. Il manquerait toujours quelque chose. Il y aurait toujours autre chose en trop. C'était comme ça. Pourquoi ne pas juste se considérer chanceux pour une fois? Ne venaient-ils pas tous de prendre des douches pour la première fois depuis des mois? N'y avait-il pas ce fumet de poulet en train de cuir qui leur titillait les narines? Cette absence d'humidité froide qui pénètre les os. Ces quelques lumières pour diffuser un éclairage agréable malgré la nuit tombée. Oublier un peu tout le reste l'espace d'une soirée, ça ne pouvait faire de mal à personne.

« On s'en fout, on déglinguera tout ce qui passe que je dis » s'exclama Merle de sa voix volubile en pénétrant la pièce.

Il avait une bouteille d'alcool dans la main – déjà entamée – et d'autres sous les bras. Il laissa son butin rouler sur la table, torse bombé, pas peu fier de sa trouvaille.

« Mais ce soir, c'est la fiesta! J'étais sûr qu'une baraque comme celle-là avait son coin bar qu'que part! Et y'a même une table de billard et de poker. »

Daryl eut un sourire en coin pendant que les bouteilles commençaient déjà à circuler. Et si Merle en avait oublié son idée de quitter le groupe pour gagner la Floride par ses propres moyens, alors au diable la question des barricades ou pas de barricades. Cet endroit amenait avec lui bien plus de points positifs que négatifs!

« Bois un coup p'tit frère, ça fait du bien » l'encouragea son aîné en lui tendant la bouteille qu'il tenait.

Le chasseur s'en saisit sans hésiter pour laper une bonne gorgée de whiskey. Il y avait un long moment qu'ils n'avaient pas eu accès à de l'alcool. La dernière fois remontait à leur première nuit dans la prison. Ils avaient partagé ce qui restait d'une maigre bouteille. Pas assez pour réellement faire de l'effet. Avant ça, ça remontait au CDC. Sa gorgée se termina sur un petit goût amer. Le jour qui avait suivi cette nuit ouverte aux grands espoirs n'avait pas été parmi les plus joyeux.

« Et bois jusqu'à ce que tu fasses plus cette sale gueule » ordonna Merle.

Sans réfléchir davantage, le cadet reporta le goulot à ses lèvres pour une autre gorgée, plus volumineuse que la précédente. Rapidement, la demeure enchanta tout le groupe qui en délaissa les pours et les contres d'un endroit comme celui-là. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent attablés devant le plus somptueux repas qu'ils avaient eu l'occasion de manger depuis le début de l'épidémie, celle-ci sembla tomber quelque peu dans l'oubli. Le révérend prit soin de réciter le bénédicité. Sans être croyant, Daryl trouva l'acte tout de même approprié. En ces circonstances, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de prendre le temps de remercier quelqu'un pour la chance qu'ils avaient. Ensuite, vin et autres alcools commencèrent à circuler allégrement sur la table. L'humeur était à la fête et bien que ce n'était pas franchement prudent, Daryl fit taire cette petite voix qui lui susurrait la mise en garde en continuant d'écouter les paroles de son frère. _Bois_. Il était fatigué d'être sur ses gardes vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Ils l'étaient tous. Ils avaient besoin de quelques heures loin de toutes ces préoccupations. Ici, maintenant, c'était le moment idéal pour le faire. Ils étaient au bout du rouleau. Incertains quant à la suite. Oui, une soirée de pause, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal et personne ne s'y opposa. Ils portèrent un toast à tous leurs disparus, puis, s'accordèrent le droit de rire tous ensemble.  
Rapidement fatiguée – et étant toujours sobre contrairement aux autres – Lori prit sur elle d'aller coucher les enfants. Carl rouspéta, mais il ne tarda pas à suivre Talie au pays des rêves, le doux confort d'un véritable lit ayant rapidement raison de lui. Partageant le lit des enfants, le chien s'était allongé à leur pied sur le matelas moelleux, donnant l'impression de veiller leurs rêves. Lori rejoignit la chambre voisine, confiante, et s'endormit rapidement à son tour.

Un étage plus bas, à l'autre bout de la maison, le reste du groupe avait investi la fameuse pièce bar vantée par Merle. Au comptoir, chacun sur leur tabouret, Hershel et le révérend étaient enlisés dans une conversation théologique qui, de l'avis de Daryl, devait faire un certain bien à Hershel qui se reconnectait, de cette manière, avec sa foi. Ça l'aiderait sûrement à poursuivre son deuil.  
La table de billard fit naître un grand intérêt. D'abord pour Merle qui chercha à savoir s'il pouvait être aussi compétitif qu'avant d'une seule main et, surtout, de la gauche, en prenant appui sur son bras droit. Puis pour Carol que son mari n'avait jamais laissé approcher _ce genre de choses_ de tout leur mariage. Travis entreprit de lui apprendre à jouer et, ainsi, la femme et son professeur se mesurèrent à Merle, le nouvellement gaucher. Ce fut la partie la plus longue et la plus haute en couleur jamais observée par Daryl, mais les fous rires et les gentilles moqueries valaient le manque de qualité de jeu face auquel le chasseur était confronté.  
Rick, T-Dog, Andrea, Alvarez et Rebecca avaient investi la table de poker, s'amusant à mettre en jeu diverses babioles qu'ils pouvaient trouver dans la pièce où celles avoisinantes question de ne pas jouer pour des prunes.  
Également au bar, mais laissant en retrait le vétérinaire et le révérend, les _jeunes_ s'étaient instinctivement agglomérés. Le musicien – guitare tantôt dans le dos, tantôt sous le bras – s'était lancé dans la création de cocktails avec Anderson, pendant que Milie, Glenn et Maggie s'étaient transformés en juges pour l'occasion.  
Contenté à simplement tout observer du coin de l'œil, Daryl s'amusa quant à lui à de petits paris avec lui-même, tout en savourant tranquillement les cigarettes qu'il avait récupérées en faisant les poches d'un des types d'Elijah. Qui gagnerait entre Merle et Carol. Qui de Glenn ou Noah tournerait de l'œil le premier. Qui d'Andrea ou T-Dog allait lessiver tout le monde au poker. Qui de Hershel ou du révérend aurait l'argument qui laisserait l'autre sans voix. Quand est-ce que Travis commencerait à avoir les mains baladeuses pendant qu'il montrait à Carol comment se positionner pour effectuer son coup correctement. Quand Glenn et Maggie s'éclipseraient pour aller terminer la soirée en tête en tête. Quand est-ce qu'Alvarez et Rebecca succomberaient également à la tentation – Daryl voyait très distinctement les attouchements discrets sous la table de poker et les regards qui se multipliaient au gré des verres d'alcool.  
Quand Merle perdit sa partie contre Carol, l'honneur Dixon fut alors mit à rude épreuve et l'ainé tira son cadet de son isolement pour l'obliger à jouer avec lui. Un _rematch_ deux contre deux – les Dixon contre Carol et Travis – débuta alors et le chasseur délaissa complètement son observation du reste du groupe. Travis et lui étant relativement du même niveau, ce qu'il découvrit après quelques tours de jeu, la partie était serrée et bien que Merle fût atrocement compétitif, l'humeur joyeuse ne déchanta pas pour autant. Rapidement, chaque personne dans la pièce pouvait être considérée comme complètement saoule.

Daryl ne sut pas qui entre le révérend ou Rick alla se coucher le premier. Il ne sut pas non plus comment Merle arriva à faire partir Andrea de la pièce avec un regard outré, mais se douta que ça devait avoir un lien avec une proposition salace qui n'avait visiblement pas plu à la blonde. Ensuite, Merle s'en alla à son tour, en proclamant sans gêne aucune, qu'à défaut d'un peu de chaleur féminine, il allait se faire plaisir tout seul! Difficile de dire qui entre Glenn et Maggie ou Alvarez et Rebecca partirent en premier pour céder à l'appel du péché de la chair. Il ne fut même pas certain à cent pour cent d'avoir vu de petits baisers timides échangés entre Carol et Travis, mais voulut y croire. Carol méritait un peu de douceur pour une fois. Il ne fallait pas non plus lui demander qui avait fait le meilleur cocktail entre Anderson et Noah. Ni comment ce dernier s'était retrouvé debout sur le bar à faire un striptease sur une musique qui devait être la danse des canards, revisitée version _interprète complètement ivre_. L'idée sembla néanmoins venir d'Anderson si Daryl en croyait la remarque que Milie lui servit quand Noah escalada le bar pour y monter.

« T'es fou de le mettre au défi, il l'aurait fait même en étant sobre! »

Le spectacle rameuta les quelques personnes restantes, Daryl compris, qui sous l'effet étourdissant de la typique perte des inhibitions, alla se caller le torse contre le dos de Milie – assise sur un tabouret –, passant ses bras autour de sa taille. Il posa quelques baisers dans son cou avant de réellement reporter son attention sur la danse de Noah. Toute aussi amochée par la consommation d'alcool, Milie avait à peine dénoté le rapprochement physique auquel son compagnon ne s'adonnait jamais en présence des autres. Comme une enfant, elle grimaçait qu'elle ne voulait pas voir ça et se cachait les yeux derrière sa main, écartant les doigts pour tout voir quand même.  
Lorsque le stripteaseur en herbe perdit drastiquement son équilibre – retirer complètement le pantalon fut le grand échec insurmontable – et chuta de sa scène, il y eut une petite panique, vite remplacée par les rires lorsque tous constatèrent que le corps mou de Noah avait absorbé le choc sans mal. Quoi qu'il allait sûrement avoir une ecchymose ou deux le lendemain pour lui rappeler sa mésaventure. L'incident sonna la clôture de la soirée puisqu'il était visiblement temps que tout un chacun regagne son lit.  
L'ascension de l'escalier fut le grand challenge de la soirée pour nombre des fêtards. T-Dog fut le premier à perdre pied, suivit de Noah. Ceux-ci et Anderson arrivèrent à grimper les marches en s'appuyant les uns sur les autres. Carol dut s'agripper à la rampe et se faire aider de Travis, trouvant sa propre maladresse très amusante. Tout en bas de l'escalier, la tête tombant légèrement vers l'arrière en observant la taille de la montagne à franchir, Milie secoua la tête de gauche à droite.

« Oublie, j'vais me casser la gueule » certifia-t-elle. « Y'a pas de marches entre le canapé et moi, s'ra mieux. »

Elle ravala un hoquet pendant que Daryl, tête penchée sur le côté, observait l'obstacle à surmonter, l'air pensif. Il en avait seulement l'air parce qu'aucune pensée cohérente ne se formait dans son esprit engourdi. La seule qu'il arrivait à avoir, c'était qu'il était hors de question de dormir sur un canapé pour une fois qu'un bon et grand lit moelleux les attendait au-delà de cette douzaine de marches.  
La demoiselle effectuait déjà un demi-tour pour gagner le salon aux nombreux canapés, lorsque Daryl s'interposa en fléchissant un peu les genoux. Épaule inclinée, il cueillit la jeune femme sans difficulté comme une poche de patate qu'il souleva brusquement. Il faillit bien perdre l'équilibre dans la manœuvre, arrachant un petit cri de surprise à son otage au passage. Du haut de l'escalier, les autres rigolaient déjà, pointant ici et là Daryl qui commençait son escalade, se baladant de droite à gauche, son équilibre plutôt précaire depuis qu'il avait hissé le _paquet_ sur son épaule.

« Daryl, tu vas nous tuer! » s'alarma Milie en battant des pieds dans le vide.

Tête en bas, dans le dos de son homme, elle devait avoir une vue franchement peu rassurante de cette montée d'escalier, mais celui-ci n'avait pas les pensées assez claires pour y songer.

« Tais-toi femme » commanda-t-il en lui claquant une fesse « faut j'me concentre. »

Elle riposta en lui tambourinant le bas du dos et le fessier, battant toujours autant des pieds. Il y eut bien quelques moments où Daryl se sentit légèrement tomber vers l'arrière, se rattrapant à chaque fois avec le mur ou la rampe, mais, il arriva à atteindre l'étage, son fardeau toujours sur l'épaule. Il y eut sifflements et applaudissements de la part des spectateurs de la scène, puis les gens se séparèrent de couloir en couloir et de porte en porte.  
Daryl était presque arrivé à la chambre quand Milie, toujours la tête en bas, se plaignit plus sérieusement de sa position.

« J'ai mal au cœur. »

Le chasseur s'appuya au mur pour la remettre sur ses pieds sans les entrainer tous les deux dans une chute, puis, une fois debout, elle s'accrocha à ses épaules. Front plissé, visage pâle, elle était en phase de profonde concentration pour ne pas vomir. Daryl prit son visage en coupe dans ses mains, la dévisageant pour chercher à voir si elle allait réellement vomir ou non. La nausée sembla passer, les mains de Milie glissant le long de ses bras pour se tenir à ses poignets, caressant le dessus de ses mains avec ses pouces. La lueur dans son regard changea distinctement, passant du malaise au désir et le chasseur fondit sur ses lèvres sans attendre.  
Ils entrèrent dans la chambre pratiquement à l'aveuglette et maladroitement, se cognant ici et là contre les meubles. Une fois dans la pièce, ils se débarrassèrent mutuellement de leurs vêtements, se pressant l'un contre l'autre dans un manque de cohésion qui traduisait leur ivresse. Ses sens profondément engourdis, Daryl buta contre le bout du lit. Ses genoux affaiblis, incapables de résister au choc le firent tomber sur le dos et il rebondit deux trois fois sur le matelas, Milie grimpant à califourchon sur ses cuisses.  
Ils firent à nouveau l'amour, complètement guidés par la recherche de sensations parfois atrophiées parfois décuplées par l'alcool qui circulait dans leur sang. Il y eu nombre de maladresses, souvent suivies de rires incontrôlés, et une fois le plaisir recherché atteint, ils s'endormirent au creux des couvertures. À ce moment, Daryl ne songea pas une seconde à ce qui pouvait arriver en dehors de cette pièce. Le corps nu et chaud de Milie contre le sien, il avait le nez contre sa nuque et respirait son odeur – qui pour une fois sentait parfum propre du savon – à plein poumons. Le reste, il s'en foutait. Son frère. Les courbatures de l'autre stripteaseur improvisé. Le rapprochement d'Alvarez et Rebecca. Celui de Carol et Travis. Si Glenn avait été malade ou non. La multiplication des gueules de bois qu'il y aurait le lendemain. Il ne pensa pas une traitre seconde aux rôdeurs et l'apocalypse qu'ils avaient fait naître avec eux. Il en oublia jusqu'à leur existence pendant ces quelques minutes à peu près lucides où il serrait tendrement la femme de sa vie dans ses bras. Puis, ce fut le gouffre noir du sommeil sans rêve qui l'engloutit jusqu'en milieu de matinée.

Quand il se réveilla en raison des rayons du soleil droits dans ses yeux, Daryl eut d'abord l'impression d'être plongé dans un rêve tant ce qu'il observait autour de lui était surréel. Le mobilier chic, les cadres dorés sur les murs, l'air vide de l'odeur de putréfaction, les draps propres et ce visage face au sien, profondément endormi sur lequel ne s'affichait aucune préoccupation. Sans le solo de tambour et cette impression de sable boueux en bouche, typiques de la gueule de bois, il aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait d'un rêve, mais cette douleur lancinante entre ses tempes lui fit rapidement prendre pied dans la réalité.  
Il se frotta vigoureusement le visage, surtout les yeux, pour se réveiller complètement avant de s'enfoncer encore plus au creux du lit. Le chasseur n'était pas du genre à se perdre dans l'imagination de scénarios impossibles, mais, pendant quelques minutes, il se demanda de quoi aurait pu avoir l'air la vie dans cette maison, dans cette chambre, avant l'épidémie, avec Milie. Quand le seul souci était de se lever du lit pour aller travailler pour finalement y revenir à la fin de la journée. Avoir pour première et dernière vision le sourire de la femme aimée et aimante, comblée parce qu'elle pouvait avoir tout ce dont elle désirait. Il en était à imaginer ce que ça pouvait bien faire de prendre le petit déjeuner au lit dans une vie comme celle-là, lorsque les gémissements de Milie le tirèrent de sa rêverie.  
Son visage blême et ses cheveux en batailles étaient le fier résultat de cette nuit d'ivresse et de débauche. Son premier geste fut de s'enfoncer dans l'oreiller aussi profondément que possible pour se cacher de la lumière du jour comme si elle ne l'avait pas vue depuis des lustres. Elle grincha de longs sons plaintifs à moitié obstrués par l'oreiller. Daryl sourit, pour une fois que ce n'était pas lui le grognon du matin!

« J'ai mal au crâne » marmonna-t-elle.  
« Tu t'attendais à quoi en buvant autant? » se moqua-t-il gentiment en passant une main dans ses longs cheveux à quelques reprises pour y mettre un peu d'ordre.  
« Plus de fun et moins de lendemain de veille » répondit-elle franchement.

Le brun eut un rire tandis qu'elle ressortait finalement de l'oreiller, se frottant les yeux pour les aider à se décoller. Lorsqu'elle fut à nouveau capable de voir correctement, elle dévisagea longuement Daryl en silence, un sourire prenant lentement forme sur ses lèvres.

« B'jour. »

Elle se tortilla au milieu de couvertures pour se rapprocher, lui donnant un petit baiser avant de se laisser paresseusement choir contre son torse.

« C'est décidé je sors plus jamais de ce lit » décréta-t-elle. « Trop mal au crâne et pas assez d'énergie. »  
« T'sais qu'y'a un remède miracle contre la gueule de bois. »  
« Ah? C'est quoi? »

Le chasseur eut un regard plus que suggestif pendant que ses mains partaient à l'aventure sur ce corps qu'il se plaisait à redécouvrir jour après jour. Il sentit sa peau douce frissonner sous son passage et ses hanches se mettre à onduler lascivement contre les siennes dès qu'il les attira contre son bas-ventre.

« Et ça marche vraiment? Ou c'est juste une excuse pour avoir droit au sexe du matin? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton particulièrement aguicheur.  
« Y'a qu'une façon de le savoir » répondit-il.

Il gémit tout de suite après sa phrase, son membre soudainement prit en otage par une main chaude qui ne tarda pas à l'éveiller de quelques caresses habiles.

« J'espère que tu n'oserais quand même pas me mentir » avertit-elle juste avant que son souffle ne soit coupé par Daryl qui lui rendait son attaque.  
« Pour qui tu me prends, j'suis un type honnête. »

Il chercha à l'embrasser, mais chaque fois qu'il était presque sur ses lèvres elle se désistait d'un sourire malicieux. Ils jouèrent ainsi de caresses et de baisers pendant de nombreuses minutes, appréciant cette trêve apocalyptique. Ils n'avaient pas si souvent l'occasion de prendre leur temps et surtout pas dans un confort tel que celui-ci. Sans oublier que durant les dernières semaines, les jeux d'amour avaient été volontairement et drastiquement délaissés. Daryl avait maintenant retrouvé sa Milie. La surréaliste qui ne se serait jamais approchée de lui avant l'épidémie et qu'il s'estimait incroyablement chanceux d'avoir. Cette fille fonceuse, indépendante et un peu cruelle, à vrai dire, qui – après s'être empalée sur lui pour le guider jusqu'à l'orgasme – lui avait interdit de la suivre sous la douche. Elle était trop affamée et pressée d'aller manger pour remettre ça dans la douche avait-elle dit avant de fuir dans la salle de bain dont elle avait soigneusement fermé la porte. Il avait même entendu le verrou!  
Zappant la douche – ne se considérant pas sale puisqu'il n'avait aucune crasse sous les ongles et aucun reste puant de rôdeur d'incrusté sur lui – le chasseur s'habilla et quitta la chambre pour se rendre également à la cuisine. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim avec toute la nourriture engloutie la veille, mais rien que le luxe de pouvoir manger s'il le voulait était trop beau pour ne pas le saisir.  
Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, une bonne odeur de café lui assaillit les narines et il se dirigea d'instinct vers la cafetière pour se servir une tasse. Assis au comptoir de l'ilot central, devant une tasse que venait de lui servir Maggie, Glenn avait la tête dans les mains et ronchonnait à l'image de Milie dans son oreiller.

« Plus jamais » grincha-t-il en prenant la tasse entre ses mains.

Daryl eut un sourire. Lori, Carol, T-Dog et Andrea rigolèrent ouvertement. Il avait dit exactement la même chose après sa cuite au CDC. Ce que T-Dog expliqua brièvement pour ceux qui n'étaient pas présents lors de leur passage là-bas.

* * *

Plus énergique en quittant la douche, Milie était complètement réveillée et manger quelque chose achèverait de chasser cet empâtement de la gueule de bois. Finalement, Daryl n'avait pas menti bien qu'elle mettait sa solution miracle avant tout sur l'envie de sexe. Après tout, c'était un homme! Une fois habillée, elle fit rapidement le lit, heureuse à la simple idée ultra normale de défaire un vrai lit ce soir pour aller dormir, avant de descendre à la cuisine. Les dernières dix-huit heures avaient été les meilleures depuis longtemps. Très longtemps. Et elle se surprit à espérer que ces heures se transformeraient en jours. Elle n'avait pas envie de quitter cette maison. Ils étaient si près d'une vie _normale_. Ils étaient si près de ce qui manquait réellement de la vie d'avant. Pas la télé, internet, les téléphones cellulaires ou les médias sociaux qui n'en finissaient plus d'exposer la vie humaine sous ses moindres angles – souvent ceux dont elle n'avait strictement rien à faire d'ailleurs – mais le confort d'une maison chaude qui pouvait s'éclairer la nuit, d'habits propres, de repas riches et diversifiés. La prison avait été une maison un peu sinistre dans laquelle il était difficile d'oublier pourquoi ils s'y trouvaient. Mais pas ici. Autour de cette table où chacun émergeait des conséquences d'une soirée bien arrosée. Au milieu des plaisanteries et des échanges pimpants de bonne humeur. Ce lieu était ce qu'elle avait envie d'appeler _maison_.

« J'ai mal au dos » se plaignit Noah en s'assoyant avec beaucoup de soin.  
« Tu te souviens pas de ton strip? » s'amusa T-Dog.  
« C'était du grand art » renchérit Jake en portant une tasse de café à ses lèvres.  
« J'ai fait un strip? »  
« Eh oui » assura Milie. « Jake n'a eu qu'à dire les mots magiques, à savoir : t'es pas cap', et deux secondes après, t'avais déjà balancé tes bottes et ta chemise. »  
« Ah, ça explique tout » concéda le musicien, la veille semblant très nébuleuse à son souvenir.  
« Je t'ai déjà dit cent fois que ça aurait raison de toi un jour » ajouta la jeune femme sur un ton moralisateur.  
« T'es une femme » commença Noah.  
« Oui, la dernière fois que j'ai regardé, ça n'avait pas changé » coupa-t-elle, se recevant une grimace de la part de l'autre.  
« Tu peux pas comprendre ce que ça fait quand on attaque l'orgueil mâle » poursuivit-il tout de même.  
« Je- »

Ce qu'elle allait dire fut brusquement coupé par le son de verre fracassé. Certains poussèrent des cris et chacun bondit de sa chaise. Carol et Lori eurent le réflexe d'hurler les noms des enfants pour les rapatrier près d'elles. Ils se rassemblèrent et beaucoup cherchèrent à dégainer leur arme pour se rendre compte qu'ils ne les avaient pas avec eux. Cette maison les avait complètement envoûtés. Milie réalisa soudainement qu'ils n'avaient instauré aucun tour de garde. N'avaient pas pensé à tenir les voitures prêtes comme d'habitude. Leurs affaires n'étaient pas parées à être ramassées en urgence non plus.

« Des rôdeurs, ils arrivent par dizaines » leur appris Ray en revenant avec Rick et Daryl dans la cuisine après être allé voir ce qui se passait.  
« Le bruit du générateur hier » comprit soudainement Travis. « Ça a dû rameuter tous les rôdeurs des environs. »  
« Et ils sont pas qu'un peu » tonna Rick d'une voix forte. « Rassemblez tout ce que vous pouvez, on se dépêche. Fermez toutes les portes que vous trouvez au rez-de-chaussée, vite, allez! »

Certains réagirent sans attendre, d'autres eurent besoin que Rick frappe dans ses mains à quelques reprises pour sortir de leur torpeur. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement au premier étage, devant une baie vitrée, observant le spectacle avec leurs maigres bagages à leurs pieds.

« Comment on va faire pour se sortir de là? » demanda Lori en soutenant son ventre rond. « On peut pas rester ici, ils vont finir par tout défoncer et on sera fichu. »

Les rôdeurs s'aggloméraient tout le tour de la maison. Il leur était complètement impossible de rejoindre les voitures. Elles étaient cernées par les morts-vivants qui cherchaient à pénétrer la résidence par n'importe quel moyen. Le son de fenêtres cédant sous la pression qui leur était infligées continua à leur parvenir, provocant des sursauts à chaque fois.

« Faut faire diversion » déclara Glenn.

Il attira toute l'attention sur lui, Maggie lui attrapant un poignet, déjà prête à le retenir.

« Je vais y aller » poursuivit-il.  
« C'est complètement fou, tu vas te tuer » paniqua sa petite amie.  
« Je suis le meilleur pour me faufiler » dit-il en simple guise d'explication.  
« Je vais avec toi » décida Jake.

Personne ne remit sa proposition en question. Après tout, il était soldat. Formé pour se sortir de situations hautement dangereuses.

« Moi aussi » ajouta Milie avant même d'y avoir réellement réfléchi. « On sera pas trop de trois et faudra courir vite. »

Elle avait réussi à survivre quelques semaines sans arme. Ce n'était pas en attaquant les rôdeurs qu'elle avait été en mesure d'accomplir une chose pareille, mais bien en sachant les éviter le plus possible et, surtout, arriver à les semer à la course.  
Qu'elle se porte volontaire ne plut pas à Daryl. Elle le vit tout de suite dans ses yeux, mais à l'instar de Maggie qui cherchait encore à faire entendre raison à Glenn, il conserva le silence. Il savait comme elle qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps de débattre de la question. Il fallait agir avant que la maison ne soit complètement infestée de rôdeurs et qu'ils soient tous coincés.  
Ils repérèrent un arbre suffisamment près de la maison pour leur permettre de descendre de l'étage par l'extérieur. Postés à diverses fenêtres, Ray, T-Dog, Andrea, Merle, Maggie et Hershel usèrent du bruit d'armes à feu pour attirer les rôdeurs d'un côté précis de la maison. Rick, Travis, le révérend, Carol et même Carl tuaient ceux qui atteignaient l'escalier dès qu'ils les voyaient au pied des marches.  
Jake et Daryl défoncèrent la vitre avec une lourde statue de bronze et Glenn enjamba la fenêtre sans attendre marchant comme un funambule sur la large branche, assurant son équilibre en s'accrochant à certaines plus menues au dessus de sa tête. Jake le suivit et Milie ferma la marche non sans un dernier regard pour Daryl avant de passer la fenêtre. Ils descendirent de l'arbre et s'éloignèrent de la maison en deux temps trois mouvements, quelques rôdeurs trainant à leur suite. Mais le nombre n'était pas suffisant.

« Faut les attirer sans vider tous nos chargeurs dans les airs » souligna Jake.

Milie réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'empoigner son couteau, appuyer la lame contre la paume de sa main gauche et trancher d'un coup sec. Immédiatement, davantage de rôdeurs s'intéressèrent à eux. Elle rangea son couteau et ouvrit sa main en direction du sol pendant qu'ils se mettaient à courir en criant aux rôdeurs de les suivre. La trainée de sang, en plus des hurlements incitatifs, fonctionna à merveille. Rameutant la horde trop nombreuse aux yeux de Milie pour être estimée, ils dévalèrent la colline aussi vite que possible. S'ils se faisaient cernés, ils étaient fichus. La maison étant relativement isolée de tout, ils mirent quelques minutes de courses à atteindre d'autres maisons. Ils coururent, toujours en hurlant et Milie laissant son sang couler à grosses gouttes.

* * *

« Bordel, ça marche! » s'exclama Merle, épaté, en constatant que les rôdeurs délaissaient la maison pour suivre la parade qui s'éloignait vers le petit centre-ville.  
« On est pas encore tirés d'affaire » fit remarquer lourdement Rick.

Armés de machettes, couteaux, haches, bâte de base-ball, pied-de-biche, ou tout autre objet pouvant servir à tuer un mort-vivant de manière silencieuse –pour ne pas rameuter la horde qui s'était laissée prendre par la diversion –, ils entreprirent de descendre le grand escalier. Le rez-de-chaussée fourmillait de rôdeurs. Certaines portes n'avaient pas encore cédées, mais ce n'était qu'une question de temps. En cercle, Lori, Rebecca et les enfants au milieu avec le chien, ils évoluèrent lentement vers la porte d'entrée principale. À quelques mètres de celle-ci, dehors, se trouvaient les voitures. Armé de son couteau – l'arbalète n'étant pas très efficace dans les circonstances – Daryl n'avait qu'un objectif : sortir rapidement de là pour aller chercher Milie, où qu'elle soit.  
Ils étaient presque à la porte lorsque Rebecca fut bousculée par T-Dog qui avait dû reculer sous l'assaut d'un rôdeur. Sa main lâcha celle de Talie qui trébucha. Elle peina à se relever au milieu des jambes des adultes, pleurant, pendant que sa tante hurlait son nom. Une fois debout, la petite apeurée s'accula au coin d'un mur en petite boule tremblante. Elle poussa un cri d'effroi lorsqu'un rôdeur qui venait de tomber au sol se mit à ramper vers elle. Le crâne du mort-vivant explosa sous la hache de Carol, du sang giclant sur le visage de la petite fille tant elle se trouvait près de lui à ce moment-là.  
Le temps que Carol se penche sur Talie pour la soulever, Travis s'interposa entre elles et un autre rôdeur qu'il tua d'un coup net de machette.

« Recule! » intima-t-il en se servant de son corps comme rempart.

Carol laissa tomber sa béquille et obéit bien que ça signifiait s'éloigner du reste du groupe. Daryl les vit se détacher du cercle et entreprit de se frayer un chemin dans leur direction. Rick avait atteint la porte. Merle fut le premier à sortir, suivit de T-Dog. Il restait des rôdeurs dehors si Daryl en croyait la lenteur avec laquelle ils purent sortir. Rebecca continuait d'hurler le nom de sa nièce, cherchant elle aussi à se créer un passage jusqu'à elle, tuant de manière sauvage et imprécise chaque mort-vivant qui croisait sa route, assistée d'Alvarez.  
D'autres rôdeurs arrivant dans la direction où le trio se dirigeait, Travis plaqua Carol contre le mur, en coin avec un lourd vaisselier. Il eut le temps de sourire à Carol avant de sentir la première morsure qui le fit rugir de douleur. Carol hurla à son tour, Talie se mit à pleurer plus fort. La femme s'accroupit pour éviter les morsures, serrant l'enfant contre elle. Travis, malgré les nombreuses morsures qui l'assaillirent de toutes parts continua à jouer son rôle de bouclier jusqu'au bout.  
Daryl fut le premier à arriver, plantant son couteau dans chaque crâne avec un geste mécanique et précis. Ni trop fort, ni trop peu, économisant ses forces pour arriver à poursuivre la boucherie jusqu'à la fin. Alvarez et Rebecca se joignirent à lui.

« Daryl! » appela Carol sans qu'il n'arrive à la distinguer.  
« Tiens bon » tonna-t-il en portant des gestes plus rapide.

Mais le corps de Travis faiblissait. L'ingénieur était en train de partir, il n'arrivait plus à résister. Rebecca et Talie criaient mutuellement le prénom l'une de l'autre et, malgré tout le chaos ambiant, Daryl arriva à entendre la voix de Carol.

« Ça ne lui arrivera pas. Pas elle aussi. »

Le cœur du chasseur s'arrêta brusquement, devinant une fraction de seconde à l'avance ce que ça annonçait. Carol poussa Talie de toutes ses forces pour la propulser à travers les jambes de rôdeurs. L'ancienne mère s'étala sur le ventre sous l'effort, n'ayant pas eu le temps de retenir sa chute complète avec ses mains. Talie roula derrière les rôdeurs et Daryl s'empressa de la soulever de terre, l'ayant attrapée par un seul bras.

« Bec'! »

Il lui lança presque la gamine qu'elle cueillit dans ses bras avec soulagement, s'élançant sans attendre vers le reste du groupe et la sortie. Daryl ne fut pas suffisamment rapide. Coincée sous le corps maintenant mort de Travis, Carol hurla, serrant le cœur du chasseur d'effroi à la signification de ce cri et des suivants. Elle était fichue. Son dernier acte avait été de sauver Talie. À défaut d'avoir pu sauver sa propre fille de cette terrible fin, elle avait préféré donner sa vie plutôt que de voir la même chose se produire avec Talie.  
Refusant d'abandonner son amie la plus précieuse, Daryl continua de tuer les rôdeurs de manière plus violente. Il ne ménageait plus ses forces, défonçant chaque crâne avec toute l'ardeur dont il était capable, la vue obstruée par des larmes qu'il n'était même pas conscient de verser. Il n'entendit pas son nom, répété plusieurs fois par Alvarez. Un bras musclé le tira en arrière, l'ayant saisi en travers du torse, la main accrochée solidement à son épaule. Il résista, mais l'hispanique se révéla être plus fort que lui et arriva à le sortir de la maison pour le balancer dans la première voiture à portée.

« Lâche-moi bordel! » tonna Daryl, colérique.  
« Tu peux plus rien faire pour elle » rétorqua le soldat d'une voix à la fois navrée, mais sans appel. « Faut qu'on aille aider ceux pour qui on peut encore faire quelque chose. Faut trouver Milie, pigé! »

* * *

Il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas couru autant. Le souffle lui manquait déjà alors que quelques mois plutôt, elle aurait pu tenir ce rythme pendant encore deux heures avant d'avoir ce point à l'estomac qui lui tirait à chaque pas. Slalomant entre les édifices, ils cherchaient maintenant une porte de sortie, toujours suivis de près par des dizaines de rôdeurs affamés.

« Faut aller en hauteur » dit Glenn, également à bout de souffle.

Ils baladèrent les yeux sans attendre à la recherche d'un bâtiment possédant une échelle ou un escalier de secours qui leur permettrait de montrer rapidement.

« Là! » pointa Jake en désignant un magasin général qui devait posséder, à l'étage, un appartement pour loger le propriétaire et sa famille.

Glenn fut le premier à sauter à l'échelle de secours, grimpant aussi rapidement que possible. Milie suivit, puis Jake. La vieille échelle rouillée grinça sous chacun de leur geste lourd et précipité par la panique. Milie arrivait à peine à distinguer les sons autour d'elle, son cœur battant à tout rompre dans ses tempes. Il y eut un soubresaut, un long grincement – qu'elle perçut très bien cette fois-ci – puis l'échelle se mit à s'incliner lentement vers l'arrière. Les rivets qui l'ancraient au bâtiment étaient en train de céder. Ils montèrent plus vite encore et Glenn put atteindre le toit avant que l'échelle ne se désarrime complètement. Sans trop savoir comment, Milie arriva à attraper le bras tendu de Glenn de sa main droite. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur quand elle sentit Jake s'accrocher à ses jambes pour ne pas tomber avec l'échelle. Glenn, dents serrées avait du mal à supporter leur poids, mais chercha tout de même à les hisser de toutes ses forces. Milie tendit la main gauche vers le bas. Jake arriva à s'en saisir. La poigne était poisseuse et glissante en raison de la paume qu'elle s'était volontairement ouverte plus tôt pour attirer les rôdeurs. Elle hurla, cherchant à se donner plus de force et de résistance malgré la douleur de son épaule – le poids de Jake dévoilant qu'elle avait encore une faiblesse à ce membre déboité par le passé. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant.

« Jake! »

Il tomba au milieu des rôdeurs qui se jetèrent sauvagement sur lui pour le dévorer. Pendue dans le vide, agrippée à l'avant-bras de Glenn, la jeune femme ferma les yeux pour ne pas être témoin de cette vision d'horreur, se sentant lentement hissée vers le haut. Lorsqu'elle en fut capable, elle s'accrocha au rebord du toit de son bras gauche et Glenn la saisit par sa ceinture pour la faire passer du bon côté de la rambarde en béton.  
Serrant son membre blessé de sa main droite, un peu plus haut que le cœur, elle resta adossée au muret. Les nerfs à vif, elle se mit à pleurer abondamment sa peine et sa douleur, sentant à peine Glenn fermer ses bras autour d'elle.

Le rêve n'avait même pas duré une journée. Le cauchemar avait répliqué fort. Représailles cruelles parce que, dans cette maison enchanteresse, ils avaient su oublier cette maudite fin du monde.


	26. Lost

Et après avoir sauté une petite semaine de publication par pure flemmardise, me revoilà! Il fallait s'y attendre un peu, la paresse me prend toujours d'un coup à l'approche des fêtes et je suis alors incapable de faire quoi que ce soit correctement - niveau tête en l'air depuis 2 semaines, je vous raconte même pas y'en aurait pour la soirée - bref, mon petit blabla sera rapide étant donné que je n'ai qu'une seule review pour ce chapitre!  
Sachez seulement que je n'ai pas toujours pas terminé mon chapitre 27 et avec les party des fêtes et tout ça, j'espère le finir la semaine prochaine, mais je garantie rien non plus, possible que le prochain chapitre ne soit que dans deux semaines. faut se dire que deux semaines, c'est mieux que rien du tout! Surtout que ces temps-ci l'envie d'écrire un peu autre chose que du TWD me titille pas mal, je suis en passe de réflexion pour espacer mes publications à chaque 2 week-ends au lieu de chaque week-end. Ça me permettra de faire autre chose sans abandonner la fic pour autant et c'est plus ou moins l'idée de base! Je ne veux pas me _forcer_ à écrire pour m'en dégoûter et après me retrouvée bloquée pendant des semaines, ce serait l'horreur è.é Aussi bien me mettre plus de temps entre les publications pour écrire et continuer d'écrire que de me forcer et ne plus écrire du tout ensuite. Ceci étant dit, place à l'unique réponse à la review! (TheBoneyKing' je crois pas utile de répondre à ta review du chapitre précédent comme tout a déjà été répondu dans les réponses aux autres!)

Eolane : Quelle fidèle tu fais, ça mérite un hug pour la peine *0*  
Eh oui je sais, je suis cruelle! J'ai hésité un moment à aller jusque là et puis, finalement, je me suis dit que c'est TWD, c'est précisément le but "d'aller jusque là" alors je me suis lancée non sans me haïr moi-même, mais je crois en même temps que le geste de sacrifice, autant de Carol que de Travis, était justifié et également préparé si on veut.  
Et c'est bien que tu parles de casser le rêve parce que c'était l'idée de base et bien sûr ce qui donne son titre au chapitre. Utopia. D'avance, on pouvait savoir que ça se terminerait mal, s'agissait surtout de voir comment et surtout jusqu'où ça irait. Comme c'est indiqué à la fin du chapitre, notre petit groupe a payé cher ses _vacances_ et ça ne sera pas sans conséquence pour la suite non plus. Ce sera un moment marquant qui viendra et reviendra avoir son effet sur les personnages à certains moments. Comme à l'habitude, peut-être pas dans l'immédiat, peut-être pas dans 2 chapitres non plus, mais pour sûr que ça laissera une trace et que ça reviendra sur le tapis lorsque ça s'y prêtera. Je lance beaucoup de choses à l'aveuglette dans cette fic, mais au final, rien ne se passe pour rien quand même :p  
Et la maison inspirée de celle de Bill Murray dans Zombieland? Oui et non. L'idée de l'énorme maison de riche était cool et je n'avais pas encore vraiment traité du côté "c'est la fin du monde, on peut prendre ce qu'on veut quand on veut où on veut si c'est à portée" et l'envie me titillait depuis un bout de temps alors j'en ai profité sur la route, c'était le moment idéal!

Si on ne se revoit pas le week-end prochain, le chapitre ira au week-end suivant, sans faute. J'en profite également pour vous **souhaiter** à tous un excellent **temps des fêtes** et une **bonne fin d'année**!  
Déjà 8 mois que je travaille à cette fic, wow! Je dois admettre qu'en la commençant, je ne m'imaginais pas du tout me lancer dans une histoire aussi longue qui est encore plutôt loin de sa conclusion d'après les idées que j'ai eues dernièrement. Je suis bien fière de ce que j'ai accompli jusqu'à maintenant dans cette fic et je suis motivée à la poursuite de l'aventure pour 2013! Comme je disais, il est possible que j'espace un peu plus les publications parce que bon, même si j'adore énormément TWD il y a autre chose dans la vie, mais je ne compte pas abandonner pour autant. Cette fic me tient trop à coeur maintenant!

Hors donc, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. J'espère que ce _contre-coup_ du chapitre précédent vous plaira, pour ma part, il entre dans mes chapitres favoris, vous verrez bien pourquoi une fois le chapitre lu!  
**À noter** que certains passages dans ce chapitre sont vécus du point de vu de Ray!

* * *

**Chapter 26 ;; Lost**

Elle serrait son avant-bras aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Elle sentait l'entaille dans sa paume s'élargir lentement. Douleur profonde d'où le sang jaillissait, rendant sa prise de plus en plus glissante. Il tenait son poignet, l'entrainant vers le bas. Vers la mort. En dessous d'eux, un océan enragé de morts n'attendait qu'une occasion de les engloutir dans leurs flots en putréfaction. Parmi l'amoncellement de morts-vivants, elle reconnut Carol et Travis. Quand elle ramena les yeux sur Jake, il avait lui aussi ces yeux blancs et ce teint gris. La surprise et la peur lui firent lâcher prise et, après sa chute, le défunt soldat se releva, tendant les bras à son tour pour essayer de l'attraper. Elle releva la tête et son appel à l'aide pour Glenn se perdit dans sa gorge. Ses traits ayant, eux aussi, revêtis l'apparence de la mort. Elle les reconnu tous sous ses pieds balançant dans le vide. Glenn se pencha en avant pour lui mordre la main qu'il tenait. Il bascula du mauvais côté de la rambarde du toit et Milie sombra. Son dernier regard étant pour le visage mort à moitié défiguré de Daryl qui venait vers elle, crocs menaçants, yeux avides de sa chair.

Milie ouvrit brusquement les yeux, ayant encore ce vertige désagréable causé par la sensation de chute. Il lui fallut un moment pour évacuer la peur et reconnaître l'endroit où elle se trouvait, encore prise dans les brumes imprécises de son cauchemar. Finalement, elle était de retour dans ce petit salon où, tous pelotonnés les uns contre les autres, ils essayaient de dormir. Elle distingua la silhouette de T-Dog qui observait l'extérieur sur le rebord d'une fenêtre aux rideaux presque complètement tirés.

Après la chute de Jake au milieu des rôdeurs, Glenn avait déchiré une languette de tissu du bas de son t-shirt pour lui panser rapidement sa blessure à la main, qu'Hershel avait soignée plus tard, commençant par la désinfecter, puis en lui faisant quelques points de suture, pour finalement lui faire un bandage épais et serré qui l'empêchait d'utiliser sa main. Ils avaient traversé le bâtiment sur sa longueur et avaient utilisé le toit de la petite véranda – plus bas que le toit de l'immeuble – pour en descendre à l'opposé des rôdeurs. Milie avait sinistrement songé, à ce moment-là, qu'ils devaient la possibilité de cette fuite à Jake qui, pendant qu'il se faisait dévorer vivant, leur servait de diversion. Ils avaient couru quelques kilomètres en silence avant de s'abriter dans une maison pour reprendre leur souffle. Puis, ils s'étaient mis à errer, ne sachant pas trop vers où aller. Ce ne fut qu'après un long moment de marche aveugle que la jeep de Carol était apparue au tournant d'une rue, Rick au volant. Toutes les voitures avaient eu pour instruction de se séparer et sillonner la ville pendant deux heures avant de se rejoindre au panneau de bienvenue où ils se retrouvèrent tous à la fin du compte-à-rebours. Enfin… tous… c'était un grand mot. Carol. Travis. Jake. C'était cher payé pour une nuit de rébellion où ils avaient choisi d'oublier ce satané virus.  
Complètement traumatisée, Talie n'avait prononcé aucun mot depuis qu'ils étaient sortis en catastrophe de la maison. Après plusieurs cauchemars qui avaient tenu tout le groupe en éveil – bien qu'elle eut investi une chambre avec sa tante, rejointes par Ray au bout du quatrième cauchemar, la seule autre chambre de la maison occupée par les Grimes - l'enfant était apparemment tombé de fatigue dans un sommeil sans rêve.  
Elle avait vu Noah pleurer la mort de Travis, bien qu'il ait cherché à le cacher. Rebecca, quant à elle, n'avait pas cherché à cacher ses larmes. Travis et Carol avaient sauvé sa nièce. Ils méritaient que quelqu'un les pleure, avait-elle dit lorsque Lori avait voulu la serrer dans ses bras pour la consoler. Ce qui avait fait éclater les larmes de la femme enceinte. Elle avait perdu une grande amie qui la soutenait énormément depuis le début de sa grossesse et même avant ça. Les autres avaient gardé leur peine pour eux seuls, ce qui était plutôt courant depuis l'épidémie. Ils étaient tellement entourés par la mort que la plupart des gens n'avaient pas l'énergie de pleurer chaque perte une à une. Milie faisait partie de ces gens. Et si, d'ordinaire, Daryl comptait également parmi eux, cette fois-ci était complètement différente.

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Lorsque tout le groupe s'était rejoint au panneau de bienvenue et qu'elle était sortie de la jeep, elle l'avait vu se précipiter hors du pick-up conduit par Ray. Il s'était jeté sur elle sans un mot. Tremblant de tous ses membres, il l'avait serrée plus fort que jamais, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle soit là, devant lui, en un morceau. Un peu comme Talie, il s'était enfermé dans le mutisme et dès qu'ils avaient sécurisé la maison qu'ils avaient décidé de squatter dans le village voisin, il était sorti, seul. Chasser, avait-il vaguement marmonné dans le vide. Il était revenu plus de trois heures plus tard, sans la moindre prise, couvert de sang et de restes de rôdeurs. Il empestait la mort. Ça, elle avait déjà vu ça. Après qu'ils aient trouvé Merle dans la forêt. Mais cette fois-ci la rage était mêlée à une détresse émotionnelle qu'elle ne lui avait jamais vue. Il était triste. Profondément triste et ne cherchait même pas à le cacher. Lorsqu'elle avait voulu le serrer contre elle en voyant ses larmes rageuses menaçant de couler, il l'avait repoussée. Pas violemment, mais presque. Lui qui avait toujours été si doux et tendre avec elle, Milie resongea inévitablement à cette discussion qu'elle avait espionnée entre lui et son frère. _Tu penses que ta copine aurait pas peur de toi si elle savait ce que t'as fait à Elijah? Y'a une bête en toi…_ Était-ce un aperçu de cette bête indomptable dont Merle parlait? Elle ne voulait surtout pas y penser. Mais il s'obstinait à l'isolement. Sans se redresser, elle pouvait le voir, rouler dans sa couverture, bien à l'écart dans son coin. Depuis qu'il l'avait serrée si fort dans ses bras, il ne l'avait plus touchée. Ne lui avait adressé aucune parole. Pour l'une des rares fois avec lui, elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

Après réflexion, elle ne savait pas quoi faire tout court. Après tous ces gens disparus. Après tous ces morts-vivants incalculables au visage bien distinct, mais qui se ressemblaient tous au final. Elle avait juste envie de courir. Loin. Très loin. Jusqu'à ce que ses jambes ne soient plus en mesure de la porter. Jusqu'à ce que ses poumons en feu l'empêchent de réfléchir. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tout semé derrière elle. Elle se souvint de cette sensation enivrante de liberté pendant ses vagabondages en solitaire au début de l'épidémie. Ce détachement avec lequel elle vivait au jour le jour. Détachée des morts. Détachée des vivants. Détachée de sa propre personne. Ne ressentir aucune peur, pour personne. Pas même pour elle-même. Ces jours lui manquèrent soudainement, faisant naître cette démangeaison typique dans ses jambes et cette sensation de suffoquer. Elle avait besoin d'air.

Se redressant lentement, elle quitta la chaleur de sa couverture, empoignant sa ceinture où pendait le couteau de son père. Une fois debout, elle passa la ceinture autour de sa taille, non sans serrer les dents aux points de suture qui lui tiraient au creux de la main, puis glissa un sourire à T-Dog qui avait tourné la tête vers elle.

« Je vais prendre un peu l'air derrière » lui murmura-t-elle en prenant soin de se déplacer en faisant le moins de bruit possible.

Il hocha du menton avant de se remettre à la surveillance de la rue. Le chien redressa la tête en la voyant s'éloigner, mais elle lui fit signe de rester couché. Le pas de ses griffes martelant le plancher réveillerait tout le monde et c'était la dernière chose qu'elle souhaitait. Le sommeil était devenu une denrée rare et précieuse.  
Elle ferma les yeux pour apprécier davantage la brise. Mauvaise idée. Le visage zombifié de Jake lui revint en mémoire. Celui de Carol. De Travis. Ils défilèrent tous les uns après les autres dans une succession inévitable. Ça finirait par arriver. Forcément. Mourir de vieillesse, dans son lit, entouré de ses enfants et ses petits-enfants, relevait du rêve inaccessible maintenant. Le seul avenir qui brillait devant eux, c'était la mort. Omniprésente. Si elle n'était pas devant ou derrière à vouloir vous dévorer, elle était au milieu de vos amis, des gens qui, peu à peu, sont devenus votre seule famille dans ce monde décadent. Qui serait le prochain? Glenn? Hershel? Rick? Ray? Peut-être même Carl ou Talie. Ça avait bien failli. Et si c'était Daryl?  
Elle pouvait vivre sans lui. Là n'était pas la question. Cette phrase stupide _je ne peux pas vivre sans toi_, elle n'y avait jamais cru. Son père avait pu vivre sans sa mère. Perdre l'amour ne signifiait pas que la planète s'arrêtait de tourner ou que vous vous faisiez foudroyer sur place. Mais voulait-elle vivre cette déchirure? De le voir se faire dévorer? Peut-être même de devoir le tuer elle-même pour l'achever. Avait-elle vraiment envie de connaître cette horreur que lui avait décrite Travis? C'était pour ça qu'elle n'avait pas réellement cherché Noah lorsqu'ils avaient été séparés. Ne pas savoir s'il était mort ou vivant. Au fil du temps, le croire mort sans avoir dû en être témoin. Au moins, il n'y avait pas cette image horrible qui ne la quittait plus. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle revoyait ceux de Marshall, ceux de Jake. Leur dernier regard avant la fin. Elle ne voulait plus en voir. Elle ne voulait plus être hantée. Ses jambes la démangeaient tellement…

* * *

Daryl ouvrit subitement les yeux en sentant le léger coup de pied contre sa botte. D'un geste qui relevait du réflexe, il s'était redressé, les bras devant en position de défense. Lorsqu'il reconnut T-Dog penché sur lui – à une distance de sécurité raisonnable étant donné la réputation de Daryl lorsqu'il était question de le réveiller – les traits de son front et ses sourcils se plissèrent d'interrogation. Ce n'était pourtant pas à lui de relever T-Dog de sa garde. Et il espérait bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas de ça. Il avait passé toute la sienne et plus encore à ressasser ce qui c'était passé la veille avec Carol – ses hurlements de souffrance résonnant encore dans ses tympans aussi clairement que sur le moment – et il venait tout juste de s'assoupir de fatigue.

« Écoute mec, je sais pas comment te dire ça » commença T-Dog en murmurant.

Il était mal à l'aise et cette intonation ne plut pas à Daryl qui se leva, son ami se redressant d'un même mouvement que lui. Une porte grinça et Maggie sortit de la salle de bain aussi silencieusement que possible. Elle n'avait pas tiré la chasse. Les insomnies étaient nombreuses, mais il était de règle non-écrite de faire le moins de bruit possible avant le lever du soleil.

« Crache » commanda simplement Daryl à la fois irrité et un peu inquiet par le cirque de l'homme qui n'était pas du genre hésitant d'habitude.  
« Je crois que Milie s'est tirée. »

Les mots de T-Dog eurent l'effet d'un poignard planté dans son abdomen. Une douleur d'abord indistincte et aigüe qui lui coupa le souffle bien avant de réellement lui faire mal. Physiquement, oui. C'était pire que s'il avait été réellement poignardé.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _s'est tirée_? » s'enquit Maggie.

Un mélange d'incrédulité, de surprise et de panique s'était subitement formé sur son visage.

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait prendre l'air. Ça va faire un bon vingt minutes de ça. Je suis allé voir derrière comme elle rentrait pas. Elle était plus là et j'ai rien vu dans la rue. »  
« Elle est peut-être juste en train de faire le pâté de maison pour se dégourdir les jambes » supposa Maggie autant pour calmer son inquiétude naissante que celle des autres.

Daryl émit un mouvement négatif de la tête. Ce n'était pas son genre. Elle ne serait jamais partie se promener sans au moins le dire à quelqu'un. Elle ne serait jamais partie se promener tout court. Non, elle s'était fait la malle, comme elle avait voulu le faire durant leur première nuit à la prison. Beaucoup d'eau avait coulé sous les ponts depuis. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que maintenant, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, elle s'en irait. Mais une chose était certaine, ça lui faisait bien plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Elle venait de l'abandonner.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait? » demanda Maggie.  
« Faut la retrouver » répondit immédiatement T-Dog. « Elle peut pas être bien loin. »  
« On réveille les autres? » continua la jeune femme.  
« Nha, je vais y aller » interrompit Daryl.

Il tapa à peine sur sa cuisse que le chien se redressa instantanément, le chasseur se penchant déjà pour ramasser une veste, l'enfiler sans prendre le temps de la fermer, puis passer son arbalète à son épaule.

« Je viens avec toi » décida Maggie en se dirigeant aussi rapidement et silencieusement que possible jusqu'à son barda.  
« Moi aussi » renchérit T-Dog.  
« Nha reste ici vieux » contredit Daryl. « Faut quelqu'un pour leur dire ce qui se passe quand ils se réveilleront. Sert à rien qu'on parte tous comme des poulets sans tête, des plans pour que la moitié se fasse tuer. Fini ton tour de garde et insiste bien que tout le monde attendent. Si on est pas revenu à midi, fichez le camp. »  
« Tu vas arriver à la pister? » demanda ultimement l'autre.  
« Comme tu dis, elle peut pas être bien loin » répondit-il pendant que Maggie revenait, habillée plus chaudement et armée.

Ce n'était pas une réponse, Daryl le savait, mais il ne pouvait rien promettre. Avec le chien et ses talents de traqueur, il avait de grandes chances de la retrouver, oui, mais il ne laissait pas de côté qu'il s'agissait de Milie. Il espérait juste qu'elle n'ait pas suivi le cours _disparaitre sans laisser de trace_ avec son G.I de père.  
En moins de deux minutes, ils étaient dehors, dans la cour arrière. Daryl perçut sans mal les empreintes de pas se diriger vers la droite dans le fin gravier un peu boueux. Dans la pelouse, la trace était plus difficile à voir, mais pas pour lui qui pouvait dire exactement à quel endroit Milie avait sauté la clôture qui séparait le terrain de celui d'à côté.  
Elle avait traversé une demi-douzaine de terrains de cette manière avant de gagner la rue asphaltée, montrant que son geste avait été réfléchi. Elle n'avait pas voulu que T-Dog la voit. L'asphalte était une plaie. Aucune trace, sinon quelques-unes lors des premiers pas de Milie, ses semelles humides à cause de la pelouse ayant rapidement cessé de laisser leur empreinte. C'était bien pour ça que Daryl avait tout de suite fait lever le chien. C'était surprenant que Milie ne soit pas partie avec lui, mais vu les malchances ces derniers temps, il n'allait pas se plaindre d'un coup de pot comme celui-là. L'animal entra donc en jeu, semblant déjà savoir ce qu'ils cherchaient alors que le soleil pointait à peine son nez dans l'horizon.

« Tu sais pourquoi elle a fait ça? » demanda Maggie après de longues minutes en silence.

Le pisteur dévisagea sa compagne de traque avant d'émettre un oui de la tête. Il n'était pas certain à cent pour cent, il y avait toujours place au doute, mais il avait bien sa petite idée et son instinct lui dictait qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'il ait raison.

« Crois-le ou pas » dit-il finalement, « mais elle a la trouille. »

La peur. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi elle les avait tous habitués. C'était un truc qu'elle contrôlait extrêmement bien. D'ordinaire du moins. Et pour faire faire un truc aussi stupide à Milie, il ne pouvait y avoir que la peur. La peur ou le besoin féroce de vengeance. Daryl ne connaissait rien d'autre capable de causer de tels actes irrationnels chez une personne habituellement réfléchie comme Milie l'était.

« Et c'est pas pire si elle s'en va toute seule? » continua Maggie en observant les alentours avec attention.  
« C'est pas des rôdeurs qu'elle a la trouille. »

Ce qui pouvait être combattu, Milie n'en avait pas peur. Ou plutôt, elle arrivait à canaliser sa peur et faire ce qu'il fallait pour survivre. Ce grand démon chez Milie était un tout autre combat. Il n'était pas question d'embrocher des cerveaux, de tuer un homme dangereux ou de savoir se débrouiller pour ne pas crever de faim ou de froid. Il était question d'acceptation. Accepter de perdre ce qu'elle avait. Rien à perdre, c'était comme ça qu'elle se sentait le mieux. C'était ce qui l'avait poussée à vouloir s'en aller la première fois. Trop de pertes d'un même coup? Ça expliquait peut-être ce départ soudain, oui. Mais ça n'empêchait pas Daryl d'être déçu et, surtout, blessé par ce geste.

* * *

Stupide. Complètement stupide. Elle n'avait pas réfléchi. Une seconde elle était sous le porche à regarder le ciel sombre prendre quelques teintes plus claires, annonçant l'aube qui approchait lentement, celle d'ensuite, et sans le réaliser tout à fait, elle venait de sauter la première clôture et courait. Lorsque l'information était montée à son cerveau, ses jambes avaient accéléré. Une bataille se livra dans son esprit. Courir. Rebrousser chemin. Plus elle pensait à revenir en arrière, plus ses jambes se mouvaient en gestes saccadés et rapides. Son corps semblait avoir sa propre volonté. Ou alors, elle était simplement trop lâche pour s'arrêter. Lâche, oui, c'était bien le mot qui convenait. Et courir était si bon. Elle les sentait s'envoler. Un à un. Chaque petit tourment. Ils n'arrivaient pas à rester accrochés. Plus ses muscles se réchauffaient, plus son souffle devenait rare, plus ils se perdaient dans la brise. Emportés dans le vent, virevoltants comme de vulgaires feuilles mortes. Si elle courait assez vite, peut-être que l'image de Jake en train de tomber s'envolerait elle aussi. Peut-être que le visage putréfié de Daryl se déracinerait de son imaginaire pour, lui aussi, aller se perdre dans l'air froid du matin.  
Stupide. Complètement stupide. Lui répéta la voix du bon sens. Mais ses pieds poursuivaient leur course effrénée. Lâche, dit encore cette même voix. Oh oui, lâche, elle l'était. Lâche et stupide.

* * *

La mort. Depuis l'âge de vingt et un an, où il avait décidé de s'engager dans le corps des marines, elle faisait partie de son quotidien. Si on lui avait dit que c'était différent… Entre voir ses frères d'armes – qui avaient choisi de servir leur pays et de mourir pour lui en dernier recours – se faire tuer au combat et voir des civils se faire dévorer vivant par leurs semblables, il y avait une sacrée marge. Ses frères, il pouvait se dire qu'ils s'étaient battus bravement pour protéger le peuple américain, pour défaire des dictateurs, qu'ils étaient morts pour une noble cause qu'ils avaient choisie. Qu'y avait-il de noble à se faire bouffer les boyaux par une bande de cannibales morts-vivants? Qu'y avait-il de noble à voir un jeune et brave soldat perdre l'esprit et se transformer en agresseur d'adolescentes pour ensuite devoir l'exécuter comme un chien parce qu'ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autre afin d'éviter que l'histoire se répète? Étaient-ils nobles dans cette maison abandonnée à attendre dans la demi-obscurité que le soleil se lève enfin pour arrêter de faire semblant de dormir? Ils ne dormaient pas. Même les enfants avaient un mal fou à trouver le sommeil. La peur du cauchemar les tenaient en éveil une partie de la nuit. Le reste du temps, c'était la peur de se retrouver encore une fois au milieu de cette masse de cadavres et de voir un ami de plus disparaitre, soudainement submergé par cette marée meurtrière.  
Ray n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. Yeux fermés, il s'était contenté d'écouter le silence et les respirations. Il pouvait deviner qui somnolait et qui était aussi éveillé que lui rien qu'au rythme des respirations qu'il entendait. Au bout du quatrième cauchemar de Talie néanmoins, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, il s'était levé pour rejoindre la petite et sa tante. Il s'était dit qu'une présence masculine – plus rassurante pour l'enfant – pourrait aider la gamine à mieux dormir. Il avait eu raison et même Rebecca avait sombré de fatigue un peu plus de deux heures auparavant.  
Il avait envie de se lever. Faire quelque chose d'autre que de fixer inutilement le plafond. Mais il ne se leva pas. Il avait pris Talie dans ses bras, où son subconscient se sentait vraisemblablement plus en sécurité, puisqu'elle ne s'était plus réveillée en pleurant. Il ne voulait surtout pas lui couper la moindre minute de sommeil qu'elle était en mesure de prendre et songea avec nostalgie à ce que Nate – le père de Milie – lui avait dit une fois. _Tu ferais un bon père si t'arrivais à te caser_. C'était après qu'il ait aidé un jeune réfugié d'à peine sept ans à retrouver l'unique peluche que ses frères et sœurs cédaient au plus jeune à chaque nouvelle naissance. Il avait bien dû fouiller les décombres calcinés pendant plus d'une heure avant de mettre la main sur le fameux trésor familial. Ray se dit que son grand ami ne devait pas s'imaginer une chose pareille à ce moment-là. Qu'il jouerait les _pères de remplacement_ auprès d'une gamine qui avait vu le sien mourir au milieu d'une fin du monde qui impliquait le soulèvement des morts. Ni même qu'il le remplacerait lui. Enfin, remplacer était un bien grand mot. Jamais il ne serait à la hauteur du Capitaine Nathan Collins. Il avait su briller dans sa carrière, être un leader d'unité exemplaire, tout en élevant tout seul une fille pour le moins exceptionnelle.

C'était un lourd fardeau qu'il lui avait confié sur son lit de mort. Le plus lourd qu'il ne lui avait jamais mis sur les épaules. Trouver sa fille, la protéger de ce fléau –bien qu'il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de protection. Son sang, sa chair. Ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Celle qui, au fil des années de profonde amitié avec Nate, était devenue un peu comme sa nièce. Et jusqu'à récemment, il avait tout foiré en beauté. Pourquoi Nate lui avait demandé quelque chose d'aussi important?  
Au départ, il avait assuré à Nate qu'il ferait tout pour retrouver Milie et veiller à ce qu'elle aille bien. Vague mensonge en vérité, bien qu'il aurait aimé que ses mots n'eussent pas été que quelques paroles réconfortantes pour apaiser l'esprit tourmenté d'un mourant. Le plus déchirant, c'était ce petit sourire que son ami avait eu. Il savait qu'il mentait. Que c'était impossible de se lancer à la recherche de Milie, elle pouvait être n'importe où dans ce chaos. Mais il avait accepté de croire en ce mensonge afin de quitter cette vie en se disant que sa fille aurait quelqu'un pour prendre soin d'elle.  
Quand son nez s'était éclaté à cette lourde porte en fer et qu'il s'était retrouvé sur le dos, barrant ce bras qui voulait lui enfoncer une lame dans le crâne, il avait d'abord cru à un fantôme. Il ne devait qu'à ses réflexes d'avoir su empêcher le coup de couteau d'atteindre sa cible. Assis à califourchon sur elle, lui tenant les poignets pour éviter une seconde attaque, il lui avait fallu quelques secondes pour réellement y croire. Elle avait survécu. Sacrément bien survécu s'il en croyait son nez qui élançait terriblement.  
Et il avait tout fait de travers. Il avait eu une chance de faire comme lui avait demandé Nate. Veiller sur elle. Mais voilà, veiller sur une unité de soldats entrainés en temps de guerre et sur la fille de son meilleur ami au milieu de la fin du monde, ça n'avait rien à voir. Ray ne savait pas comment faire ça. Pas sans Nate à proximité pour l'épauler et le guider. Il avait découvert ce que son ami voulait réellement dire par _sale caractère_ et _têtue comme la pire des mules_. Si autrefois Ray lui disait toujours qu'elle ne pouvait pas être aussi terrible que ça – c'est qu'une ado, pas un terroriste kamikaze – maintenant, il était bien prêt à faire amende honorable et admettre son erreur. Un terroriste lui apparaissait moins compliqué à gérer. Dans le pire des cas, le terroriste, il pouvait toujours lui tirer dessus!  
Néanmoins, même si tout avait sacrément foiré autour du sujet délicat qu'état Daryl – un bon gars, Ray le reconnaissait maintenant qu'il avait appris à le connaître davantage, mais cette différence d'âge continuait de l'agacer malgré tout, ce type avait son âge nom de dieu et jamais Ray ne pourrait avoir de relation avec une fille de l'âge de Milie – les choses allaient mieux maintenant.  
Et cette sensation étrange qu'il ressentait avec Talie endormie dans ses bras et Rebecca allongée tout contre lui. Ça ressemblait à ces moments avec Nate et Milie. À un barbecue. Une fête foraine. Autour d'un feu à se raconter des histoires de peur. Cette impression d'être en famille, ni plus ni moins. Mais ça avait un goût différent. Rebecca et Talie, elles avaient _besoin_ de lui. Un besoin qui pouvait faire la différence entre la vie et la mort.

La porte s'entrebâilla en grinçant un peu sur ses gonds et le militaire ouvrit un œil. T-Dog entra à moitié dans la pièce. Plongé dans ses pensées, le soldat avait perdu la notion du temps. C'était son tour de garde. L'hispanique déplaça Talie avec nombre de précautions pour ne pas troubler son sommeil. La petite, sans se réveiller, se pelotonna contre sa tante qui ne se réveilla pas non plus.  
Une fois debout, le lieutenant s'étira et fit rouler les muscles de ses épaules pour chasser la fatigue au mieux. Il empoigna la carabine qu'il avait laissée contre le montant du lit et quitta la chambre.  
Tout de suite, Ray sentit que quelque chose clochait. T-Dog lui semblait être tourmenté. Il avait le regard fuyant, avec des gestes mal assurés et il se frottait le bras gauche à la hauteur du coude. Les tics nerveux, c'était pas trop son truc d'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

T-Dog retint très distinctement un soupir. C'était comme si son angoisse avait grimpée en flèche et qu'il se sentait soulagé tout en même temps.

« Milie est partie » annonça-t-il gravement. « Elle était sortie prendre l'air, elle est jamais rentrée. »

Ray fit un grand pas vers la porte d'entrée et, tout de suite, T-Dog l'arrêta en le saisissant par le bras.

« Daryl et Maggie sont déjà dehors et ils ont le chien en plus. Ça sert à rien. »

L'hispanique embrassa la pièce du regard. Glenn était debout près de la fenêtre avec Rick. L'asiatique trépignait sur place, mais s'il était encore là, ça signifiait que Rick ne voulait personne d'autre à l'extérieur.

« Daryl va la trouver » continua T-Dog pour se faire rassurant. « Et pis, c'est Milie. »

Pour sûr, cette gamine avait un don pour la survie. Néanmoins, Ray était figé sur place. Elle était partie. Encore! Et pourquoi cette fois-ci? Il n'y avait personne de manquant! … Enfin, tout était relatif bien sûr. Il manquait bien des visages qui furent jadis parmi eux. Tout de suite, il ressentit la culpabilité. Il aurait dû lui parler. Tout comme pour la mort de Marshall, il suspectait que celle de Jake l'avait beaucoup affectée. Glenn leur avait raconté comment ça s'était passé. Le dernier regard du condamné à mort. Il n'était pas facile de vivre avec ce souvenir, le lieutenant en savait quelque chose. Savoir l'accepter ne repoussait pas nécessairement les fantômes. Pourtant, il avait cru Milie suffisamment forte pour y faire face. Visiblement, il s'était amèrement trompé… encore. Et on lui _interdisait_ de faire quoi que ce soit pour racheter son erreur… encore!

* * *

Elle n'avait pas cessé de courir. Elle aurait dû. Rebrousser chemin pendant qu'elle le pouvait encore. Le pouvait-elle? Elle était partie depuis trop longtemps pour qu'ils n'aient pas remarqué son absence. Pourquoi elle avait fait ça? Stupide. Lâche. Ces deux mots tournaient en boucle dans son esprit pendant qu'elle courait encore et encore. Elle n'avait rien avec elle. Légère, trop légère. Elle avait l'impression de flotter dans l'air. Elle avait perdu du poids ces derniers temps. Si seulement celui de la culpabilité et du regret pesait quelque chose. Peut-être courrait-elle moins vite. Ses enjambées seraient moins faciles. Hélas, elles l'étaient. Facile. Si facile. Rien. Juste la présence familière et rassurante de son couteau à sa hanche droite. Juste le tintement des plaques militaires de son père qui s'entrechoquaient au rythme de ses pas – elle ne les avait pas enlevées depuis que Ray les lui avait mises autour du cou – mêlé à son souffle saccadé.  
Elle bifurqua sur la gauche à un croisement en T. Gauche ou droite, son choix ne relevait pas d'une raison particulière. Elle avait pris la gauche, c'est tout. Cependant, mieux aurait-il valu qu'elle prenne à droite. Un peu plus de cinq cents mètres plus loin, des rôdeurs sortaient d'entre les maisons. Alertés par les pas. Son souffle. Par le tintement des plaques.  
Cette fois, elle s'arrêta, ressentant soudainement l'élancement dans ses muscles. Elle aurait dû continuer. Filer à travers eux aussi vite que possible pour les éviter. Les dépasser. Les semer. C'était comme ça qu'elle faisait avant. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé? Tout. Tout avait changé.  
Elle prit son couteau, faisant rouler le manche dans sa paume, réchauffant sa dextérité au maniement de l'arme blanche. Dès que le premier rôdeur fut suffisamment près, elle transperça son crâne de sa lame d'un coup sec, la retirant immédiatement après. Le corps s'écroula à ses pieds. Elle l'enjamba, songeant _c'est pour toi Jake_. Elle recommença avec le second. _Pour toi Carol_. Elle fit trébucher le troisième et lui défonça la tête de plus coup de talons. _Pour toi Travis_. Ils commençaient à se masser dangereusement autour d'elle. Ils étaient plus nombreux que ce qu'il lui avait semblé au départ. Néanmoins, ils étaient encore à une distance qui lui était favorable. Il fallait juste être plus rapide qu'eux. Un cri bestial échappa de sa gorge lorsqu'elle fonça sur le quatrième.

* * *

Le chien s'arrêta d'avancer et leva le museau du sol, oreilles dressées. Daryl l'imita, cherchant la source de cette distraction, et Maggie en fit de même avec une seconde de décalage. Avec beaucoup de mal, le chasseur arriva à percevoir l'écho d'un cri. L'animal demeura inerte un instant, tremblant soudainement de tous ses membres, puis, s'élança à toute vitesse. Daryl le suivit immédiatement avec Maggie, mais le chien les distança rapidement. L'homme redoubla d'ardeur pour le suivre, concentré pour ne surtout pas le perdre de vue. Pour que le berger réagisse de cette façon, ça ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose. Ce cri, il était de Milie.

* * *

Ray avait déjà trop de fois fait le tour du salon. Agacé. Énervé. Plus le temps passait et plus il était en colère. Contre Rick. Contre lui-même. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait encore à l'intérieur alors que Milie était dehors?!

« C'est débile, on va pas rester là à rien faire! Ce serait plus efficace si on était plusieurs à la chercher! »  
« On a aucune idée de la direction qu'elle a prise » fit Rick avec calme. « S'éparpiller en ville pour essayer de la trouver, c'est un trop gros risque. »  
« Il est hors de question que je reste assis-là à rien faire en attendant que Daryl se ramène pour me dire qu'il l'a pas trouvé, ou pire, qu'elle est morte! » tempêta le soldat.  
« Ah! Même si Daryl la trouve, tu peux être sûr qu'elle est morte » répondit Merle tranquillement assis dans un fauteuil. « Et si elle le fait tuer, c'est moi qui se charge de son cas. »  
« Ça t'amuse peut-être? » s'enragea encore plus l'hispanique.

Merle se leva du fauteuil, bombant le torse autant que possible devant Ray. Il devait admettre que le motard savait s'imposer, mais le militaire n'était pas si facilement impressionnable et, qui plus est, il avait malgré ça l'avantage de la taille et de la force.

« Elle s'est tirée » annonça Merle comme s'il s'agissait d'une grande nouvelle inédite. « Toute seule, comme une grande! Personne l'a forcée à foutre le camp qu'je sache! On fait juste perdre du temps avec ces conneries. Si cette conne veut aller se faire bouffer toute seule, bha laissez-la donc faire, ça fera toujours une bouche de moins à nourrir! »

Ray prit conscience de son geste uniquement lorsque ses jointures cognèrent durement contre la mâchoire de Merle. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de Milie comme ça. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait fait et enduré. Elle avait eu un moment de faiblesse, ça ne pouvait être que ça. Trop de choses en trop peu de temps. Il se faisait un point d'honneur à ne surtout pas imaginer ce qu'elle avait affronté pour Daryl. Et ce connard n'était même pas reconnaissant de ce qu'elle avait sacrifié, des tourments qu'elle avait dû combattre, pour son frère. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était plus de nourriture dans son assiette!  
Dès que le coup fut parti, Rick, T-Dog et le révérend s'étaient immiscés entre le soldat et le motard. Les mains tendues dans un appel à la paix, le révérend empêcha ainsi Merle de répliquer, son poing en l'air s'abaissant lentement malgré son regard injecté de colère. Rick, d'une solide main sur l'épaule, força Ray à reculer de plusieurs pas.

« Ça suffit, calme-toi! Si Daryl et Maggie la retrouvent pas, je vois pas ce qu'on peut faire de plus. On a plus de nourriture, pratiquement plus de munitions, ni d'essence. Faut qu'on arrive à Fort Walton au plus vite. On a pas le temps de la chercher Ray » se désola le shérif. « La façon de dire de Merle est pas la bonne, mais n'empêche pas qu'il a pas tort sur toute la ligne… Milie a fait le choix de partir. Je vais pas faire l'effort de la retrouver dans ce cas-là. »

Le visage de Ray se fit encore plus colérique. Une petite voix en lui murmurait que Rick avait raison. On ne dépensait pas des effectifs en temps de crise pour un déserteur. Toutefois, il ne voulait rien entendre de cette voix. Ni de Rick. Et surtout pas de Merle.

« Mais c'est Milie, putain de merde! »

Après avoir craché son venin, impuissant, Ray alla s'enfermer dans la chambre où il se trouvait plus tôt avec Rebecca et Talie. Il avait besoin d'être seul.  
Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne pouvaient pas comprendre ce que Milie représentait pour lui. Elle n'était pas que la fille d'un ami. Elle était la fille de son meilleur ami. Elle était, par extension, la fille qu'il n'avait jamais eue la chance d'avoir. Il était présent à chaque anniversaire depuis plus de dix ans. Lorsque leur unité était déployée, elle lui écrivait des lettres, elle ne faisait pas que lui passer le bonjour via celles pour son père. Il était présent lorsqu'elle avait ouvert sa lettre d'acceptation pour son école d'arts et il n'y avait pas eu que son père à être fier comme un paon ce jour-là. Elle lui avait même parlé de Noah avant de le présenter à son père. Il ne partirait pas sans elle. Aucune chance.

« Ray » interpella doucement Rebecca qui avait silencieusement entrouvert la porte.  
« Laisse-moi tranquille » marmonna-t-il.

C'était sorti plus agressivement qu'il ne l'avait voulu, mais le résultat désiré fut celui auquel il eut droit. Rebecca referma la porte, plus bruyamment cette fois-ci. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit. Coudes appuyés sur les cuisses, le visage dans les mains, il tenta de reprendre son calme autant que possible, mais il avait bien du mal. Peu importe ce que Rick en pensait, il sortirait la chercher. Même si ça devait lui prendre la journée. La semaine. Le mois. L'année à venir. Même si ça devait le tuer. Cette fois-ci, il allait tenir la promesse à laquelle son mourant de meilleur ami n'avait même pas cru.

« J'vais pas foirer encore Nate. Je te promets. »

Il se leva, plus déterminé que jamais, et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Toutefois, il s'arrêta brusquement dans son geste, découvrant le révérend qui s'apprêtait à frapper pour annoncer sa venue.

* * *

Elle était submergée. Il y en avait tout autour d'elle et elle ne comptait plus les fois où elle avait senti une mâchoire fendre l'air beaucoup trop près de son corps à son goût. L'adrénaline lui battait dans les tempes, couvrant presque en totalité les sons poussés par ce troupeau de créatures macabres. La peur. Elle était là, quelque part, mais Milie n'avait pas le temps de la ressentir. Elle levait et abaissait son couteau en gestes mécaniques tout en tournant sur elle-même pour éviter de se faire attaquer par-derrière le plus possible. Tantôt elle se penchant, faisait trébucher un rôdeur, se relevait, poussait de toutes ses forces pour en écarter quelques-uns, tuait et recommençait.  
Elle allait mourir ici. Elle le savait. Elle sentait son énergie diminuer. Ils finiraient par prendre le dessus. Tôt ou tard. Elle avait déjà une chance inouïe de ne pas déjà être mordue. La mort ne l'effrayait pas. Ce ne serait qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Il y aurait une douleur intense, mais ensuite, tout serait terminé. Une fois pour toute. Plus jamais de souffrance. Lâche…  
Elle frappa de son couteau. Le sang accumulé sur le manche lui fit perdre sa poigne. La lame glissa de sa main et le rôdeur sombra dans l'amas de morts-vivants en emportant l'arme avec lui.  
Ça y était, elle était foutue.

Un grondement différent des autres lui parvint aux oreilles juste avant qu'elle ne se sente projetée au sol, son dos heurtant des cadavres. Elle sentit les pattes sur son torse plus qu'elle ne les vit et le berger aboya avant de sauter à la gorge d'un macchabé qui ferma ses bras autour de l'animal. Il y eut des coups de feu et quelque chose lui attrapa les chevilles, la tirant au travers des rôdeurs.  
Elle vit alors la lumière, traînée sur plusieurs mètres. L'asphalte lui rafla la peau du dos, mais l'adrénaline l'empêchait de réellement en ressentir la douleur. C'était Daryl qui la tirait. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment éloignés des rôdeurs, il la lâcha et se mit à tirer de concert avec Maggie. Au milieu des coups de feu, Milie pu entendre les plaintes du chien. Les rôdeurs se pressaient les uns sur les autres, s'agenouillant autour de l'animal pour mordre sa chair fraiche. Ceux plus en dehors du cercle ramenèrent bien vite leur attention sur les trois humains. Lorsqu'il n'y eu plus de munition il restait encore une demi-douzaine de rôdeurs. Daryl et Maggie les achevèrent, couteau et machette au poing.  
Ce ne fut que lorsque le dernier tomba que Milie se remit sur ses pieds, tremblante. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, ne faisant qu'étendre d'avantage de sang qui s'y trouvait. Les yeux d'abord fixés sur l'amas de cadavres pestilentiels, ils se déplacèrent sur Maggie qui avançait à grands pas. Elle fit passer sa machette de la main droite à la gauche et, une fois en face de Milie, abattit une bonne claque solide sur la joue de sa vis-à-vis.

« Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris?! »

D'ordinaire, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de difficulté à mettre des mots sur ses actions. Les expliquer, leur donner un sens, une raison. Mais cette fois-ci, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, elle n'avait rien à dire.

« Je… Je sais pas » admit-elle.

Maggie la regarda durement encore un moment avant de, finalement, se jeter dans ses bras pour la serrer étroitement contre elle. Déboussolée, Milie resta inerte, les bras ballant.

« Je suis tellement contente que t'ais rien » acheva Maggie.

Elle vit Daryl se pencher sur un rôdeur. Il tira sur quelque chose et la jeune femme reconnut son couteau pendant qu'il essuyait vaguement la lame contre son pantalon. Il se déplaça de quelques pas et détourna le regard. Ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher. Elle sentait les tremblements augmenter et les larmes naître. Daryl fit basculer son arbalète vers l'avant et la pointa vers le sol. Elle entendit le dernier souffle de douleur de son compagnon à quatre pattes, puis, le chasseur décocha son carreau. Elle ferma les yeux, les larmes chaudes roulant sur ses joues. Cette mort-là, elle ne pouvait que la mettre sur sa faute.  
Elle rouvrit les yeux seulement lorsque Maggie s'écarta d'elle. Daryl avait repris sa flèche et s'approchait maintenant d'elle, le visage dépouillé d'expression. Sans la moindre douceur, il frotta un peu le sang qu'elle avait sur la peau ici et là, souleva son menton, la fit se retourner, regardant même sous ses vêtements. Il l'observa sous toutes les coutures pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été mordue, mais pas une fois il ne la regarda dans les yeux. Satisfait, il repoussa son menton comme s'il s'agissait d'un déchet. Il lui lança presque son couteau, puis il retourna au chien. Il ramassa ce qu'il put du cadavre de l'animal et ouvrit la marche pour le retour.  
Maggie dut lui presser gentiment le dos d'une main pour qu'elle se mette à avancer elle aussi. Les yeux rivés sur son couteau, ce qu'elle avait totalement repoussé de son esprit venait de s'y implanter aussi brutalement qu'une explosion. Elle l'avait abandonné, lui.

* * *

Rageur, Daryl devait se contenir un maximum pour ne pas marcher trop vite. Il ne voulait pas distancer les filles, mais il était incapable de rester près d'elle. Elle était partie. Elle s'était fait la malle, lâchement. Juste comme ça! Elle ne lui avait rien dit. Elle était partie sans lui. Malgré lui. Stupide. Crétin. Dire qu'il avait cru que s'il y avait une personne sur terre pour ne jamais l'abandonner, c'était elle. Il s'était trompé. Comme toujours. Personne ne restait indéfiniment. Ils finissaient tous par mettre les voiles. Sa mère. Son père. Ses amis. Les quelques copines qu'il avait connu. Même Merle. Il finissait toujours par revenir, certes, mais il allait et venait sans trop se demander si Daryl n'avait pas besoin de lui sur le moment. Ils l'avaient tous abandonné quand il n'avait pas réussi à s'agripper au pick-up. Ils l'avaient tous cru mort, ne l'avaient même pas cherché. Tous sauf elle.  
Et elle avait foutu le camp!  
Comme si perdre tous les autres n'avait pas été suffisant. Comme si perdre Carol n'était pas déjà assez éprouvant. Il avait bien cru devenir dingue à ce moment-là. Il avait échoué. Encore. Il n'avait pas su retrouver Sophia. Il n'avait pas su protéger sa mère. Étaient-elles ensemble maintenant? Elles ne méritaient pas ça. Il avait essayé. De toutes ses putains de forces, il avait essayé. Mais il n'avait pas réussi. Il n'avait même pas pu accorder une_ vraie mort_ à Carol. Celle qu'elle aurait méritée, et l'enterrement qui allait avec, pour son sacrifice. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était de trouver des rôdeurs et leur faire la peau de manière aussi sanglante que possible. Pour expulser sa rage. Sa peine. Son impuissance. Son dégoût de lui-même d'avoir une fois de plus échoué.  
Et maintenant, ils avaient perdu le chien. Ça pouvait paraitre idiot, mais Daryl n'avait pas pu se résoudre à le laisser au milieu des rôdeurs. Il pouvait déjà entendre la voix moqueuse de son frère. _À quoi tu perds ton temps? C'est qu'un chien bordel!_ Sauf que non, ce n'était pas qu'un chien. L'animal avait fait plus d'une fois sa part pour la survie du groupe. Compagnon de chasse infatigable, il avait apporté soutient moral à quelques-uns – dont lui-même à certains moments – et il avait amusé les enfants plus d'une fois. Il avait sauvé la vie de Milie aujourd'hui, en donnant la sienne. Ce chien méritait une sépulture, comme n'importe qui d'autre, et Daryl allait lui en donner une même si la terre froide d'hiver était plus longue à creuser!  
Ça lui ferait toujours ça à faire pour éviter de penser à ce qu'elle avait fait.

* * *

Sans trop savoir comment sa résolution avait été reportée, Ray était à nouveau assis sur le lit, le révérend à côté de lui. Le soldat fixait intensément le vide depuis plusieurs minutes dans le silence le plus complet. Le révérend n'avait pas dit un traitre mot. Il restait là, tranquillement assis. Paisible, même. À tenir son chapelet et sa bible si précieuse sur ses genoux. Il n'avait rien demandé. N'avait pas livré non plus le refrain usuel du style _c'est la volonté du Seigneur _et autres conneries que Ray ne voulait pas entendre. Et ce silence commençait à devenir tout aussi agaçant que s'il avait prêché la bonne parole.

« Vous allez pas me dire que c'est la volonté de Dieu si Milie est partie? »  
« Non. Pourquoi je ferais ça? »  
« Parce que c'est ce que vous faites nha? Dire que c'est Dieu qui décide comment les choses se passent et tout ça. »  
« Dieu ne décide pas de tout. Autrement, pourquoi aurait-il donné à l'homme son libre-arbitre? »  
« Milie a pas _choisi_ de partir. Jamais. C'est pas elle de faire ça. »  
« Parfois, les gens se perdent et prennent le mauvais chemin. »  
« Ouais bha justement, on devrait être dehors en train de la chercher pour la ramener sur le bon chemin » marmonna l'hispanique avec un poil d'agressivité.  
« Je crois qu'il n'y a pas qu'elle de perdue en ce moment. Vous êtes visiblement perdu sans elle. Je me trompe? »

Le soldat posa enfin les yeux sur l'homme à ses côtés. C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait cette prestance. Une sorte de confiance aveugle en la vie. Comme si tout allait forcément bien se finir. Baliverne. Il y avait déjà beaucoup trop de morts pour envisager un happy end.

« Je connais Milie depuis qu'elle a treize ans. Si on compte pas ma mère, ça a été la plus longue relation de ma vie avec l'autre sexe. Son père, c'était mon meilleur ami. Et il m'a demandé de la protéger. Pardonnez-moi l'expression, mais c'est pas en restant assis sur mon cul que je vais pouvoir y arriver! »  
« Et pourquoi c'est si important pour vous? »  
« Parce que! Elle est tout ce qui me reste d'avant… et de Nate. C'était un peu mon grand frère vous savez. Le nombre de fois où il m'a évité des emmerdes et où il m'a sauvé les fesses. La seule chose que je peux faire pour lui rendre la pareille maintenant, c'est de m'assurer que sa fille reste en vie. »  
« Qu'est-il arrivé à votre ami? »

Ray jaugea le révérend un moment. Il avait envie de lui dire. Le dire au moins à quelqu'un. Au moins une fois. Et puis, n'avait-il pas fait vœu du secret professionnel ou un truc du genre?

« Je l'ai tué » admit-il après un lourd silence. « Je… il… il a été mordu. C'était avant qu'ils fassent brûler toutes les grandes villes pour exterminer le plus d'infectés possible. Je me suis tiré de Washington avant qu'ils la fassent rôtir. »  
« Qui ça ils? »  
« L'état-major. Le gouvernement. N'importe quel troufion qui commandait à ce moment-là, qu'est-ce que j'en sais. On m'a rien dit à moi. De toute manière, j'avais déjà déserté » confia-t-il honteusement. « Quand Nate s'est fait mordre, j'ai décroché. Si un type comme le Capitaine Collins était foutu alors c'était **vraiment** foutu. J'ai tout fait pour nettoyer la plaie. Pour éviter l'infection. Mais leur morsure, c'est pire que du poison. Nate le savait. Il a toujours été fichtrement terre à terre ce gars-là – sa fille tient ça de lui, pour sûr. Il m'a fait promettre de retrouver Emilie et de veiller sur elle. Il savait que c'était con. Que j'avais une chance sur des millions d'y arriver. Mais je lui ai promis que je le ferais. Il m'a souri et il m'a collé son flingue dans la main. Il m'a dit : _Sans rancune. Fais-le et fout le camp d'ici_. C'est ce que j'ai fait. »  
« Et vous avez trouvé sa fille. Vous avez tenu votre promesse. »  
« Nha, je l'ai pas trouvée. Je suis tombé sur elle juste par hasard. Je l'ai même pas cherchée. Je veux dire, j'étais même pas sûr qu'elle était encore en vie. Encore moins où elle était. Je voyais pas à quoi ça servait de chercher. Et je sais pas trop comment, mais on s'est retrouvé. Me dites pas que c'était dans les plans de Dieu, c'était qu'un sacré coup de bol! »  
« Si vous le dites » sourit le révérend brillant de foi.  
« Et, bha sûr, j'ai tout foiré. Assez pour qu'elle pointe un flingue sur moi et qu'elle veuille me tuer. Tssss, mais à quoi Nate pensait? Je lui arrive pas à la cheville. »  
« Vous savez, votre ami ne vous a pas demandé de le remplacer, mais de veiller sur sa fille. Je crois que ça signifie surtout d'être présent pour elle lorsqu'elle a besoin d'une épaule pour s'appuyer. »  
« La belle affaire! Et pourquoi elle est pas venue me voir au lieu de se tirer? Je le savais qu'un truc clochait! Ça l'a secouée de voir Jake mourir. J'aurais dû- »

Coupé par une porte qui claqua, Ray se leva du lit d'un bon pour se précipiter hors de la chambre, le révérend à sa suite, mais de manière plus calme. L'hispanique vit Daryl passer du salon à la cuisine. À la vue du corps qu'il portait dans ses bras, le cœur du soldat s'arrêta. Il songea tout de suite qu'il s'agissait de Milie avant de voir la forme du cadavre à moitié dévoré. Les quatre pattes, la queue, la fourrure. C'était le chien.

« T'as trouvé Milie? » demanda-t-il sans attendre.  
« Où est Maggie? » ajouta Hershel, l'inquiétude se lisant parfaitement dans sa voix.

Daryl conserva le silence. Son visage était inexpressif, néanmoins, il y avait quelque chose dans son attitude qui ne plaisait pas à Ray. Dur, sans émotion, pour mieux cacher ce qu'il ne voulait pas que les gens voient. Ray n'avait jamais su comment Milie faisait pour comprendre cet homme d'un simple regard.  
Le chasseur s'empara d'une pelle tâchée de sang qui avait servi la veille à T-Dog pour tuer des rôdeurs et fila à nouveau dehors, par la porte arrière cette fois-ci. Ray avait déjà fait un pas dans cette direction pour aller ordonner à Daryl de lui donner une réponse quant à Milie, mais la porte avant s'ouvrit de nouveau, l'arrêtant dans son geste.  
Maggie entra la première, suivit de Milie. Instantanément, il put se remettre à respirer. Elle était vivante. Quoi que dans un état lamentable. La seule autre fois où il l'avait vue comme ça, c'était à son retour du camp d'Elijah. Elle était couverte de sang et des larmes avaient tracé des sillons bien visibles à travers la saleté sur ses joues.  
Noah la serrait déjà dans ses bras lorsque le soldat voulu se diriger vers elle pour en faire autant. Lorsque le jeune homme se détacha d'elle, il fit un pas de plus dans sa direction, mais fut coupé par Rick qui se positionna entre eux.

* * *

Le shérif la toisait de toute sa hauteur, les mains sur les hanches. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver devant le directeur de l'école après avoir fait une bêtise en primaire. En cent fois plus terrifiant. Elle pouvait voir la colère dans son regard. La déception aussi. Oui, Rick semblait atrocement déçu. Il y avait de quoi. Pourquoi elle avait fait ça au juste? Ça avait servi à quoi?! Faire tuer le chien. Bravo Milie!

« Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait? » demanda durement le leader.

Elle ne répondit pas. Accusant le coup, elle baissa humblement et, surtout, honteusement la tête pour fixer le bout de ses pieds.

« Et si c'était Daryl ou Maggie qui était mort à essayer de te retrouver? » continua-t-il.

Elle ferma les yeux. Parce qu'il croyait que perdre le chien ça ne comptait pas? Cet animal lui avait sauvé la vie une quantité incalculable de fois. Il avait fait plus pour elle que bon nombre d'entre eux s'il fallait réellement se mettre à faire des calculs.

« À quoi tu pensais nom de dieu! »  
« Rick » intervint doucement Lori en posant une main sur son avant-bras.

Il se désista au toucher de sa femme, presque avec violence. Il était en colère. Et il avait parfaitement le droit de l'être. Il faisait tant pour la sécurité du groupe et elle s'était mise en danger volontairement. C'était forcément un non-sens pour lui.

« Si tu refais un coup pareil, et ça vaut pour tout le monde » prévint le shérif d'une voix claire et forte, « t'attends pas à ce que qui que ce soit aille te chercher! Et ne reviens surtout pas après. Compris?! »

Elle déglutit difficilement, sa gorge obstruée par un sanglot qu'elle faisait tout pour ne pas montrer. Pas devant tout le monde. Elle en avait assez fait comme ça. Elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête à quelques reprises, n'arrivant même pas à se confondre en excuses comme elle aurait aimé pouvoir le faire. Au lieu de ça, elle quitta tous ces regards pour aller s'enfermer dans la première chambre qu'elle croisa. Par la fenêtre, elle pouvait voir Daryl creuser un trou, le cadavre en pièces du chien posé à quelques mètres de lui. Il creusait la terre avec violence. Il était furieux. Encore plus que Rick. C'était visible rien qu'à la façon qu'il avait de manier la pelle et jeter la terre à côté du trou. Mais il n'était pas seulement hors de lui. Il était dépité. Déçu. Défait. Triste. Accablé. Affligé. Blessé. Elle l'avait blessée de la pire des manières qu'elle aurait pu. Elle l'avait abandonné. Sans un mot. Et s'il n'était pas venu avec Maggie? Elle serait morte, oui, mais si par un quelconque miracle elle avait survécu… aurait-elle rebroussé chemin? Elle ne le savait pas plus que le reste. Elle était perdue, quelque part au fond d'elle-même. Comme si elle n'était plus aux commandes.

Elle sentit quelqu'un entrer dans la pièce et quitta la fenêtre pour faire face au prochain sermon. C'était Ray. Elle ne lui avait jamais vu cet air-là sur le visage. Pendant un instant, elle crut voir son père dans ses yeux. Cette expression de déception mêlée au soulagement, son père l'avait eu plus d'une fois après ses quelques conneries d'adolescente. Devant Ray, elle ne chercha pas à réprimer ses pleurs qui se remirent à couler. La déception s'effaça complètement, laissant toute la place au soulagement. Il vint la prendre dans ses bras et elle s'accrocha à lui.

« La peur que tu m'as faite » murmura-t-il en la berçant comme une gamine.  
« J'suis tellement désolée » s'excusa-t-elle enfin malgré le mal qu'elle eut à prononcer les mots qui faillirent rester coincés en travers de sa gorge serrée. « Je sais pas c'qui m'a pris, je - »  
« Je sais » coupa le lieutenant. « On perd la boule sans trop savoir pourquoi. T'es pas la première que je vois faire ça. »

Évidemment, des soldats au bout du rouleau qui font un truc bien stupide sans réfléchir, il avait dû voir ça des dizaines de fois. Sauf que ça ne la réconfortait pas vraiment.

« Mais fais-moi une faveur le caïd » poursuivit-il tendrement. « Me refais plus jamais ça. »

Elle hocha encore plusieurs fois la tête, le nez planté dans le creux de son épaule rassurante.

« La prochaine fois, viens me voir à la place, ok? Peu importe ce que t'as, on trouvera une solution ensemble. »

Elle émit à nouveau quelques oui silencieux et il la berça davantage. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si elle lui avait parlé. Lui, ou alors Daryl ou Noah, ou même Maggie. N'importe qui, au lieu de faire ce qu'elle avait fait.  
Stupide. Lâche.  
Mais ses jambes ne la démangeaient plus maintenant…


	27. Almost

OMG! Vous pouvez me pendre (par les pieds de préférence), me flageller (mais pas trop), me jeter des petits (et même des gros... mais pas trop gros é.è) cailloux, mettre du poil à gratter dans mes chaussettes (quoi de plus chiant qu'un pied qui pique au fond d'une botte qu'on est trop flemme de retirer, sérieusement?), changer mon shampoing pour de la crème dépilatoire (quoi que ça serait un peu méchant, chauve ne m'irait pas très bien...), bref, j'autorise la vengeance sous à peu près toutes ses formes parce que cette longue absence n'était absolument pas prévue!  
Si vous êtes allez jeter un oeil sur le forum (Où les francophone rôdent, oui je fais de la pub en passant et gratos en plus!) vous savez déjà que j'ai eu l'heureux loisir d'être malade pendant tout le temps de mes vacances de noël et plus loin encore! Je n'ai donc absolument pas touché au pc pendant un bon trois semaines hormis pour bosser. Les plus doués en maths remarqueront que tout ce temps sans pc = tout ce temps sans écrire du tout = zéro avancée à la fic alors que je misais sur mes vacances pour me pondre quelques chapitres d'avance. Résultat contraire, je n'ai plus aucun chapitre sous le bras, le 28 est à peine commencé, mais je voulais néanmoins poster le 27 pour mettre fin à cette longue attente. N'espérez donc pas trop à avoir le 28 la semaine prochaine, mais je ferai de mon mieux pour le publier la semaine suivante, on believe!

**Eolane :** Je ne sais pas si je vais travailler sur mon projet Boondock ou autre chose, mais je verrai bien. De toute manière, pour tout de suite je souhaite surtout reprendre un peu d'avance dans la publication de cette fic-ci. Être malade a de ces conséquences des fois è.é  
La réaction de Daryl était un poil secondaire dans ce chapitre, celui-ci étant beaucoup plus centrer sur Milie et sur Ray. On aura davantage droit à du Daryl dans le chapitre tout chaud qui arrive :p

Ah Milie, j'aime que tu apparentes ce qu'elle a fait à "sa vraie personnalité du début" parce que c'est tout à fait ça et l'effet était 100% voulu. Un avantage d'avoir une fic aussi avancée avec autant de longs chapitres, c'est qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de choses dont certaines qu'on a un peu oubliées au fil du temps. Milie et sa grosse réticence à se mêler à d'autres gens en faisait partie jusqu'à maintenant. Avec son implication dans le groupe, tous ces moments où elle a tenu le coup malgré les épreuves on ne peut pas vraiment s'imaginer qu'elle prendrait ses jambes à son cou et partirait subitement même si l'idée lui a traversé l'esprit une fois ou deux (des petits cailloux placés dans la fic exprès pour ce moment d'ailleurs :p). Pourtant elle le fait! Parce qu'il y a de ces moments où on peut juste ne pas s'empêcher de retomber dans les vieilles manies et les vieux démons. Depuis le tout début, il y a une chose de claire qu'il n'a pas changée chez Milie, sa plus grande faiblesse, se sont les pertes. C'est une des citations de Milie qui reste une de mes préférées malgré tous les chapitres accumulés, dans le chapitre 4 lorsqu'elle dit à Daryl "Avec rien, j'aurai rien à perdre". Cette phrase n'est pas juste là pour exprimer une autre façon de voir le truc, elle est le rouage fondamental de Milie. Maintenant, le temps a passé et le contre-coup du chapitre 25 pour elle, c'est de réaliser tout ce qu'elle peut perdre en un battement de cils. Réflexe? Revenir à son état d'avant. Ne rien avoir pour ne rien perdre. Évidemment, ça ne se passe pas comme ça et elle va regretter son geste un bout de temps tu peux être sûre! Par contre, j'ai terminé le chapitre sur une note très importante : "Mais ses jambes ne la démangeaient plus maintenant…" Elle a compris que dans l'état actuel des choses, avec son vécu au sein de ce groupe et etc, la fuite n'est pas la solution et elle prendra bien garde à ne pas commettre cette erreur à nouveau.  
Comme quoi, même avec près de 30 chapitres, y'a moyen de continuer à faire progresser les personnages *0*  
**prend la porte**  
Pour le chien, je suis cruelle je sais, mais dès l'instant où j'ai décidé d'incorporer le chien à la fic (soit depuis le tout début) je savais déjà qu'il allait mourir d'une manière dans ce genre-là!

**Saphira :** Eh oui Carol est morte! Je savais que tuer ce personnage allait être un choc pour beaucoup dans le fandom parce que Carol est unanimement adorée, mais je trouvais que (comme l'a fait remarqué Eponyme dans sa review) sacrifier sa vie pour Talie était une manière pour elle de _racheter ses fautes_ si je peux dire. Tu as déjà mentionné la notion de transfert sur Talie par rapport à la perte de Sophia et c'est tout à fait ça. Et puis qu'elle ait survécu ou non, je considérais cet acte comme étant relativement l'apogée de Carol. Je considérais l'amorce de romance avec Travis comme très secondaire à son personnage. Chez-elle, trouver l'amour prime beaucoup moins qu'exprimer sa maternité. Puis je dois admettre que j'aimais le côté très imparfait qu'apportait la mort de Travis et Carol à ce moment de leur _relation_. Une scène qui exprime que dans la vraie vie, la mort ou autre moment hautement tragique ne survient pas une fois que tout ce qu'on avait à accomplir est accompli. Il arrive aussi que ça nous attrape dans la foulée et qu'on ait jamais le temps de terminé ce qu'on avait entrepris.  
Pour ce qui est de Milie et Daryl tout a été dit dans la réponse à Eolane alors je ne me répèterai pas ;)  
Ray! Y'a tout un fanclub de Ray on dirait et c'est tant mieux parce que moi aussi je l'aime haha. Et même si la fuite de Milie est le point crucial de ce chapitre, j'estime tout de même que le personnage le plus mis en avant, c'est Ray. Justement parce qu'on découvre enfin son point de vue à lui sur ses maladresses, sur le choix des actes qu'il a commis et mon moment préféré tout le rapport avec le père de Milie qui était un sacré repère dans la vie de Ray avant l'épidémie et qui vient ajouter une touche de compréhension aux actes _répréhensibles_ de Ray en début de fic. Détail peut-être con, mais pas si con lorsqu'on s'y arrête trois secondes, en sachant combien le père de Milie était impliqué dans la vie de Ray, on peut comprendre que sa perte amène des problèmes ne serait-ce que dans les prises de décisions. Ray n'avait plus son grand copain pour le conseiller avant d'agir!

**BoneyKing** : Comme pour Eponyme, je répondrai à tes reviews sur les chapitres précédents sur le forum, sûrement ce soir ou demain, je verrai. Pour ce qui est du dernier chapitre en date, je rajouterai juste une petite chose sur Ray que je n'ai pas dit dans la réponse pour Saphira. Par rapport aux _retrouvailles_ de Ray et Milie, il s'agit en grande partie des retrouvailles de la famille qu'ils étaient avant l'épidémie. Après tous ces moments à couteaux tirés entre eux, c'est le début d'un renouveau pour leur relation et ça aurait ses répercutions ici et là :)  
Concernant Milie et Daryl, idem, c'est déjà pas mal répondu dans les réponses précédentes :p

**Eponyme Anonyme** : Tssss, ça traine mille ans pour reviewer et en plus ça permet de faire sa difficile? T'as de la veine que je sache que t'es jeune, parce que j'aurais pu croire à une vieille mamie chiante... et décrépie par-dessus le marché è.é Blague mise à part, ton appel a été entendu, je répondrai à tes reviews précédentes sur le forum et je tâcherai d'espacer plus mes réponses aux reviews dorénavant. Je m'en sors comment jusqu'à maintenant? XD  
Concernant Ray, je dois admettre avoir eu l'idée passagère de peut-être faire un OS ou une mini-fic en quelques chapitres (qui ne feront sûrement pas 15p. tenez-vous le pour dit XD) relatant les débuts de l'épidémie de son point de vue. Je me disais que ça apporterait un peu de nostalgie au passage pour les plus gros adorateurs de la fic puisqu'on apprendrait à y connaitre le père de Milie, qu'on y reverrait Jake, Jackson, Marchall et Spencer, mais je n'ai pas vraiment poussé l'idée plus loin surtout par manque de temps. Lorsque j'y ai pensé j'étais plongée jusqu'au cou dans l'écriture de la fic XD Je verrai quand même si j'espace un peu mes publications de _Between_ comme je songeais le faire y'a quelques temps pour me permettre de sortir un peu de la fic. Un truc centré sur Ray me plairait énormément c'est certain! Mais pour l'heure, je vais commencer par tenter de finir le bonus centré sur Milie (et Noah un peu également) que je prépare depuis des siècles et que si je me bottais les fesses, je pourrais terminer ça ce week-end (ce qui serait une idée d'ailleurs :p) Bref, l'idée est en stand-by et je la garde bien au chaud dans un coin de ma tête ;)

Le révérend! Je suis tellement contente que tu parles de lui parce que depuis qu'il est là, le pauvre homme est un peu seul contre tous dans son opinion des zombies et co' et j'ai voulu lui donner le beau rôle du confident inattendu dans ce chapitre! Après tout, avant l'air des psychologue, à qui on confiait ses petits problèmes? El Padre, qui d'autre! Puis, de manière général, le travail d'introspection que le psy pousse à faire pour les prises de consciences et co' revient sensiblement à la même chose qu'un révérend. La différence c'est que le deuxième se base sur la bible pour guider les gens! Bref, la collision de deux visions entre Ray et le révérend Reynolds dans ce chapitre et je suis peut-être la seule à penser ça, mais d'une certaine manière, je trouve que les deux viennent se compléter pour offrir une espèce d'optique équilibrée entre fatalité, désespoir et la foi aveugle que tout n'arrive pas pour rien.

Maggie! Une autre laissée pour compte dans les précédentes reviews et je suis trop contente que tu la cites! Malgré sa relation qui avait pourtant si mal commencée avec Milie, voilà qu'elle n'hésite pas à sortir pour aller la chercher. C'était à la fois une façon de souligner l'évolution de leur relation, mais également pour venir adoucir le côté guimauve de Daryl qui part à la rescousse de sa dulcinée avec son fidèle toutou à défaut d'un noble et blanc destrier :p  
Comme tu dis, la fuite de Milie n'est pas qu'une problématique de couple. Ça intègre le groupe en entier également, ce que l'implication de Maggie (l'empressement de T-Dog à vouloir participer également) et le mini pétage de durite de Rick tentent d'exprimer. Ça aura également des répercutions sur d'autres membres du groupe plus tard!

Concernant Milie, je me garde de répondre, je pense bien avoir fait le tour dans les réponses précédentes :)  
Et merci pour ton dernier commentaire. C'est vraiment hyper flatteur et ça fait trop plaisir de savoir que les émotions qu'on essaie de faire passer sont entendues et ressenties *.*

Sur ces charmantes réponses aux reviews, voici **ENFIN** la suite! Vous êtes autorisés à voir la lumière tamiser et entendre les petits anges chanter leurs hallelujah!  
Encore une fois, il se pourrait que le chapitre 28 traine une petite semaine supplémentaire qu'à l'habitude (qui n'est plus vraiment une habitude en fait, mais j'essaie au mieux è.é) parce que j'aimerais bien écrire le 29 avant de le publier question de retrouver mon chapitre de surplus. On a bien vu que c'était utile, autrement, je posterais actuellement le 26 et non le 27 x_x  
Bref, bonne lecture à tous! J'espère que cette longue attente n'influera pas sur votre appréciation de ce chapitre é.è

* * *

**Chapter 27 ;; Almost **

« Becca, j'ai mal aux pieds » se plaignit Talie de sa petite voix flûtée.

La tante ajusta son sac à dos sur ses épaules dans le but de prendre la petite dans ses bras, toutefois, Alvarez… non… Ray. C'était Ray depuis qu'il l'avait sorti de force de cette maison où il serait sûrement mort de rage au milieu des rôdeurs trop nombreux. Toutefois, Ray devança la rouquine. Il balança habilement son propre barda sur son dos et se pencha sur Talie qui tendit les bras. Il passa le gauche sous ses fesses – tenant une hache de la main droite – et la souleva aussi aisément qu'on soulève un paquet d'air, la gamine s'accrochant à son cou.  
Ils marchaient déjà depuis trois heures à travers champs et bois. Ils avaient siphonné la moindre goutte d'essence qu'ils pouvaient, mais ça n'avait pas suffi. Ils étaient encore à une trentaine de kilomètres de Fort Walton selon la carte de Rick et les calculs de l'hispanique. Ils avaient hissés tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur leur dos et ils s'étaient mis en marche, trop près de leur objectif pour se ralentir encore. Rick ne voulait plus perdre de temps, ne serait-ce que pour essayer de trouver du combustible.  
L'humeur était franchement morose et tendue. Chacun observait autour de lui comme un paranoïaque, la peur de croiser des rôdeurs bien lisible sur les visages. Ils avaient vu suffisamment de morts-vivants ces derniers temps. Comme si le bon Dieu avait décidé de se venger de ces semaines passées dans la prison, hors d'atteinte de ce fléau qu'il avait abattu sur les hommes.

« Bordel de caillou de merde! Peux me dire ce que tu fous là, saloperie! J'vais te foutre sur orbite enfoiré si tu bouges pas de là! »

Daryl ralentit le pas. Techniquement, il était supposé fermer la marche avec T-Dog. Rick était au devant avec Glenn, Andrea et Milie. Hershel, Maggie et Ray étaient au centre avec les éléments plus faibles du groupe. L'éclat de voix derrière le chasseur lui rappela cependant qu'il y avait un retardataire à la colonne de marche. Son frère, évidemment. Il avait strictement refusé d'abandonner sa précieuse moto et ce même s'il ne trouvait plus jamais d'essence pour la faire avancer! Le motard avait chargé l'engin comme une mule – ce qui, en soi, était loin d'être bête – et poussait maintenant son adoré moteur sur deux roues à travers bois. N'ayant pas deux mains pour s'assurer une bonne prise solide sur les guidons, Merle avait du mal à bien diriger la moto entre les obstacles qui se présentaient sur sa route. L'obstacle du moment était un caillou plutôt gros qui sortait de terre. La roue avant avait buttée directement sur le rock. La machine avait tangué, menaçant de tomber sur le côté. Quand ce n'était pas ça, c'était les détours pour éviter les souches pourries, les grosses branches et les troncs que le reste du groupe enjambait sans problème. Et pour ajouter à tout le reste, il avait plu pendant la nuit. Le terrain était humide et le tapis de feuilles glissant.

« Merle » interpella le cadet avec une certaine dose de lassitude.  
« La ferme, je traine ma moto si je veux » grincha immédiatement l'autre.

Le chasseur ravala son exaspération. Ça ne servait à rien d'argumenter avec Merle. Encore moins lorsque sa Sainte moto était concernée. À la place, Daryl s'arrêta pile devant son frère et son engin divin.

« Fais pas chier, dégage le chemin » grommela Merle, prêt à lui foncer dans les jambes avec la bécane pour qu'il libère le passage.

Le plus jeune passa la bandoulière de son arbalète par-dessus sa tête pour tendre l'arme à son aîné. Celui-ci l'observa, surpris et silencieux. Une bonne chose. Par moment, il était fort agréable d'arriver à lui clouer le bec! Semblant ancré dans sa surprise, Merle ne broncha pas et Daryl lui jeta pratiquement l'arbalète dans les bras. Il se pencha ensuite sur la moto, empoignant solidement les guidons et poussa. Il contourna habilement l'obstacle qui faisait tant réagir son grand frère et força le pas pour rattraper les autres. Merle ne dit rien. Il positionna l'arbalète correctement pour être en mesure de tirer un carreau dans la seconde où ce serait nécessaire, puis il reprit également la marche.  
Typique. Merle ne disait jamais merci. Il ne s'excusait jamais non plus. Mais Daryl n'avait pas besoin de tout ça. Le regard de son frère avait suffit.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement la colonne et T-Dog put arrêter de constamment tourner la tête vers eux pour voir s'il était préférable de stopper tout le groupe. Plus personne ne parla pendant un long moment. Rick avait constamment les yeux rivés sur sa carte, une boussole, piquée dans une boutique de plein-air, à la main. Sa pire crainte était qu'ils se perdent dans cette forêt qui, théoriquement, leur faisait gagner plusieurs kilomètres. Un raccourci qui pouvait vite se transformer en malédiction s'ils s'égaraient. Mais ça n'arriverait pas. Pas avec Ray, Merle et lui-même qui avaient une excellente orientation en milieux naturels.  
Andrea était nerveuse, pistolet au poing. Elle le brandissait constamment devant elle au moindre bruit et tournait la tête dans tous les sens. Elle allait finir par se donner la nausée à agir de la sorte, mais elle avait tenu à être à l'avant du peloton, c'était son affaire.  
Glenn aussi était nerveux, mais le montrait moins. Il frémissait aux sons plus inquiétant, néanmoins, il ne jouait pas les girouettes et c'était exactement l'attitude à adopter. Il était alerte, tout simplement.  
En dehors de Rick qui était totalement concentré sur la carte, la direction à suivre et ne pas se prendre les pieds dans les racines, seule Milie reflétait un calme plat en ce qui concernait la tête de la colonne. Fixée sur ses pieds, elle était tout de même attentive à son environnement, sa tête se mouvant légèrement vers la gauche ou vers la droite selon d'où provenait les sons de la forêt. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas dit un mot depuis la veille, ce qui arrangeait Daryl. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre. Pas après ce qu'elle avait fait. Les heures passées n'avaient en rien diminué sa colère. Il était furieux. Elle était partie. Sans un mot. Sans un regard. Sans un cri d'alarme qui aurait pu lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.  
Le chien était mort à cause de cette connerie de fugue. L'animal aurait été très utile aujourd'hui. Pour avoir chassé des heures et des heures en compagnie du berger, Daryl savait qu'il aurait d'instinct joué les éclaireurs. Cette simple présence aurait calmé plus d'un nerf irrité. La majorité du groupe ne saisissait pas l'importance que pouvait avoir ce chien dans leur vie, dans leur survie, mais nul doute qu'ils commençaient à comprendre. C'était pour ça qu'il avait tenu à l'enterrer. L'animal avait eu sa propre place dans le groupe. Et parce qu'il avait sauvé Milie. Daryl était trop orgueilleux, rancunier et blessé pour lui pardonner son geste, mais ça n'effaçait pas les sentiments. Il aurait été dévasté si elle était morte.

Creuser ce trou lui avait fait du bien. Tellement de bien qu'une fois l'animal recouvert de terre, il en avait creusé un autre. Épuiser ses muscles, ça l'empêchait de réfléchir. Puis, même s'il n'avait rien à enterrer, il avait besoin de le faire pour Carol. Se donner l'illusion, une fois le petit monticule de terre créé, qu'elle était là-dessous, prête pour le voyage vers le repos éternel. Ray était venu. Il avait creusé aussi. Pour Jake. Un brave soldat qu'il aurait aimé avoir sous ses ordres avant tout ça, avait-il dit en guise de derniers mots pour le défunt. Glenn et Noah avaient participés également. Travis avait donné sa vie pour essayer de sauver Carol et Talie, bien qu'il ait échoué pour Carol, il méritait, lui aussi, qu'ils laissent trace de son passage. Le révérend cita quelques passages de sa bible. Ça ne ramenait pas leurs morts. Ça ne les ramenait jamais. Mais cette fois-là, bien plus que les autres, Daryl avait envie de croire en ces belles paroles. Le paradis se devait d'exister. Au moins pour Carol. Au moins pour Sophia. Oui, le paradis existait pour elles. Elles y étaient ensemble et plus jamais il ne leur arriverait de malheur. Non, plus jamais.  
La mort de Carol, il commençait à l'avaler. Il avait encore envie d'hurler jusqu'à en perdre la voix. Il avait encore envie de détruire tout ce qu'il voyait. Seules choses qu'il pensait à faire devant un événement aussi injuste et effroyable. Mais il commençait à l'avaler. Creuser sa tombe, enterrer cette relation qui avait été d'un grand soutien – l'un des plus grands de sa misérable vie – pour lui bien qu'il ne l'avait jamais dit à Carol, ça lui avait fait du bien.  
Cette fuite lâche, par contre, il n'y arrivait pas. Elle l'avait trahi. Elle qui était supposée toujours être avec lui. Ne jamais l'abandonner. Toujours le choisir lui au profit du reste. Peu importe le reste. Mais elle ne l'avait pas choisi. Elle avait choisi de fuir. Il avait été prêt à laisser son frère se faire exécuter. Et elle avait préféré la fuite. Il n'était pas certain d'arriver à lui pardonner ce geste. Et maintenant, il vivrait dans la peur constante d'ouvrir les yeux et de constater qu'elle n'était plus là à ses côtés…

* * *

C'était la première fois que courir lui amenait plus de problèmes que ça ne lui en retirait. En fait, cette course vers la mort n'avait rien donné d'autre qu'une perte de plus. Seulement, ça n'avait pas été la sienne. Un autre être vivant avait dû payer le prix de sa bêtise. Et ce regard. De Rick. De Maggie. Elle avait vu le même désappointement. Jusque dans le regard d'Hershel et de Lori. Andrea la regardait, depuis, comme si elle était une menace, elle la regardait comme elle regardait Merle. Avec cette pointe de suspicion constante. Comme si elle s'attendait à ce qu'elle laisse tomber son sac à dos et qu'elle se mette subitement à courir en les laissant tous en plan. Ray était le seul qui se conduisait avec elle comme si rien ne s'était passé. Et Merle. Il l'avait toisée de la dizaine de centimètres qu'il avait de plus qu'elle et lui avait dit qu'elle avait du bol que Daryl soit entier, autrement il lui aurait fait la peau, puis, plus rien de son côté. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire et il était passé à autre chose. Un trait de famille… normalement. Daryl ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Il ne l'avait pas regardée non plus. Pas dans les yeux en tout cas. Elle sentait son regard dans son dos. Elle avait toujours su quand il la fixait. Son échine se mettait à la picoter agréablement. Quand il portait les yeux sur elle, un sentiment de sécurité l'emplissait. Aujourd'hui, ce picotement familier n'apportait que de la honte.  
Une partie d'elle voulait s'enfuir depuis longtemps. Elle aurait dû le voir venir. Déjà à la prison, il y avait eu des signes. Ces quelques moments où ses jambes la démangeaient. Où elle aurait aimé pouvoir courir des centaines de kilomètres sans s'arrêter. À ces moments-là, elle avait cru que c'était Daryl qui l'avait empêchée de succomber à la tentation. La première fois, c'était lui. Ensuite, peut-être était-ce juste les remparts protecteurs de la prison. Peut-être qu'elle s'était trompée. Peut-être qu'elle n'aimait pas Daryl aussi fort qu'elle le croyait.  
Cette pensée était encore plus idiote que ce qu'elle avait fait. Bien sûr qu'elle aimait Daryl. Autrement, elle n'aurait jamais laissé Elijah la toucher. Ce n'était pas un sacrifice qu'elle aurait fait pour Noah, par exemple. Elle en était sûre.  
Alors pourquoi s'était-elle mise à courir? Sous peu, ils se feraient face et il demanderait une réponse. Une raison qui justifierait son acte. Une excellente raison. Une raison qui signifierait : _je suis désolée, comprend-moi, je n'avais pas le choix_. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Aucune raison. Rien de valable. Elle avait eu le choix. Chaque seconde, elle avait eu le choix de s'arrêter, de rentrer, et elle ne l'avait pas fait. La seule chose qu'elle pouvait lui dire, c'était : _je te demande pardon_. Mais il ne lui accorderait pas. Pas aussi facilement. Parce qu'un homme comme Daryl, qui n'aimait pas facilement, ne pouvait pas pardonner aisément non plus.

« Rick, on devrait faire une pause cinq minutes. »

La voix d'Andrea la tira de ses pensées. Rick grommela un peu. Il n'avait pas envie de s'arrêter. Ils allaient déjà devoir marcher une fois la nuit tombée. Il désirait l'éviter le plus possible. Mais la blonde pointa le milieu de la colonne du menton. Plus précisément Lori. Pas une fois Milie ne l'avait entendue se plaindre. Les mains sous le ventre, elle marchait en suivant le rythme des autres. Maggie était devant elle et Hershel derrière. Carl se tenait aux côtés de sa mère. Elle était fatiguée, éreintée, assurément affamée. Mais elle ne se plaignait pas. La jeune femme n'avait jamais été très proche d'elle. Hormis Carol – et maintenant Maggie – Milie avait tendance à être davantage près des hommes. Non seulement de Daryl, mais également Jake, Noah, Glenn. Elle avait plus parlé avec Rick qu'avec sa femme pendant leur séjour à la prison. Néanmoins, à cet instant, Milie vit une telle force émaner de Lori. Ça ne fit qu'accroitre son sentiment de culpabilité de le constater. Qui était-elle pour être partie comme ça? Ses tourments étaient ridicules à côté d'un bébé à naître.

« C'est bon, cinq minutes » décida Rick d'une voix forte afin que tout le monde l'entende.

Milie s'arrêta d'avancer. Pendant que des sous-groupes se créaient autour des petits rochers et des troncs pour s'asseoir, Hershel se dirigea vers Rick, Andrea agglutinée au shérif. C'était sa façon à elle de s'imposer dans les _hautes sphères_ du groupe, supposa Milie. Ça devait lui donner un sentiment de pouvoir où un truc du genre. À vrai dire, elle s'en fichait pas mal. Surtout depuis qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie. Creuser un trou et s'y cacher pour le reste de ses jours.  
En se dirigeant vers Ray, qui déposait Talie au sol, elle vit Daryl laisser à nouveau sa moto à son frère et reprendre son arbalète. Il passa à côté d'elle, suffisamment près pour la frôler s'il l'avait voulu, mais il prit grand soin d'éviter le contact de justesse. Il regarda fixement devant lui. Ses yeux ne vacillèrent même pas sur elle. Quand il la dépassa, elle observa son dos, se maudissant intérieurement.

« Tu te sens bien, t'es sûre? » s'enquit Maggie à Lori qui venait de s'asseoir.  
« Oui » assura la femme pendant que Maggie promenait ses mains sur son ventre rond.

Milie continua son chemin. Ray posa son énorme sac à ses pieds, s'étirant ensuite les épaules.

« Ça va, tu tiens le coup? » lui demanda-t-il d'un ton plutôt bas.  
« Je vais pas m'enfuir en courant si c'est la question » répondit Milie un peu agacée.  
« C'était pas ma question. »

Elle baissa la tête, son regard déviant vers Daryl, qui avait rejoint Rick, Hershel et Andrea, pendant quelques secondes.

« Hey » ajouta le soldat, ce qui lui fit relever le menton, « laisse-lui encore un peu de temps et quand on refera une pause, essaie de lui parler. »  
« J'ai l'impression que si je dis quoi que ce soit, il va me planter une lame dans le visage. Il me déteste. »  
« Il te déteste pas voyons » rétorqua l'hispanique. « Il déteste ce que t'as fait hier, c'est pas pareil. Je déteste ce que t'as fait aussi, seulement je suis plus mature, plus sage et, surtout, plus beau, du coup je sais faire la part des choses. »

Milie eut un petit sourire en coin.

« Courage ma grande. »  
« Ouais… merci. »

Il l'embrassa sur le front comme l'aurait fait un père, sourire de soutient aux lèvres, puis il la quitta pour rejoindre la tête du groupe et savoir de quoi cette discussion retournait. Celle-ci, menée principalement par Hershel et Rick, était à propos de cette longue marche. Il leur restait encore plusieurs kilomètres à parcourir et Hershel souhaitait plutôt qu'ils cherchent à gagner une route afin de trouver un endroit où passer la nuit. Rick s'opposa complètement à l'idée. Il savait la situation dangereuse, qu'ils commençaient à fatiguer – notamment en raison du manque de nourriture, ils avaient vidé la dernière conserve la veille au soir – mais qu'ils devaient continuer précisément pour ça. Le plus vite ils atteindraient Fort Walton, le mieux ce serait. Marcher de nuit était un risque qu'ils devraient courir. En dernier recours, Hershel amena l'argument de la condition de Lori. Bien que Rick ait jeté un regard compatissant à sa femme à ce moment-là, il ne changea pas d'idée pour autant. Il s'agissait d'un tout dernier effort. Ensuite, ils auraient tout le loisir de se reposer.  
Milie voulut croire qu'il avait raison. Que Fort Walton les attendait vraiment au bout de ce chemin et qu'ils y seraient accueillis agréablement. Toutefois, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque d'espérer à nouveau. Elle attendrait de le voir pour y croire vraiment.

Le groupe reprit sa route après cette discussion qui laissa Hershel très insatisfait et Rick irrité d'avoir dû défendre ses ordres. Il prenait les décisions, mais il fallait s'y plier sans en débattre. C'était ça l'entente pour qu'il prenne sur ses épaules le lourd fardeau de leader. Hershel venait de déroger à cette entente et ça ne fit qu'ajouter un peu plus de tension à la situation.  
Ils marchèrent encore de longues heures dans le silence. Ils n'avaient croisé aucun rôdeur dans cette forêt inhabitée, mais la peur de tomber à nouveau sur une horde était palpable chez tout un chacun. Talie changea de bras plusieurs fois. Jusqu'à ce que Glenn propose de l'asseoir sur la moto. Milie détecta une certaine jalousie de la part de Carl, néanmoins, l'enfant ne demanda rien et continua de marcher. Comme sa mère, il ne se plaignit pas. Faire comme les adultes, c'était prouver qu'il pouvait en être un malgré son jeune âge.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à nouveau, le ciel – qui avait été fade et gris toute la journée – s'assombrissait petit à petit, annonçant fatidiquement la nuit. Au même titre que le soleil se levait chaque matin, la nuit était impossible à éviter.  
Ce fut avec un certain soulagement que Milie retira son sac de sur son dos. Elle avait l'impression de se débarrasser d'un poids en trop qu'elle se trimbalait depuis des années. Après avoir vaguement dit à son frère qu'il allait pisser un coup, Daryl passa en coup de vent près d'elle, toujours en l'évitant soigneusement. Une boule se forma dans son estomac alors qu'elle croisait le regard insistant de Ray. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se sentait nerveuse à l'idée de devoir parler avec Daryl. Lorsqu'elle fut éloignée du reste du groupe de quelques pas, elle vit Andrea la fixer. Elle n'aimait pas ce regard et avait bien envie d'aller lui dire qu'elle ferait mieux de faire un truc plus utile que de l'épier pour savoir si elle allait encore foutre le camp, mais elle se ravisa. Elle n'avait pas envie de gaspiller de l'énergie avec la blonde quand il y avait plus important. Daryl.  
Elle lui laissa une minute pour faire son affaire, puis lorsqu'il revint sur ses pas pour rejoindre le groupe, elle s'interposa. Il voulut la contourner, obstinément, mais à chaque pas qu'il faisait à gauche ou à droite pour le faire, elle suivait son mouvement.

« Pousse-toi » intima-t-il en évitant soigneusement de la regarder.  
« Daryl, je t'en prie. On peut parler une minute? »  
« J'vois pas c'qu'y'a à dire. »

Il la regarda enfin. Peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il ne le fasse pas. Ses yeux étaient dénués de sentiment. Elle ne les avait jamais vus aussi vides. Même dans leurs moments les plus difficiles, elle avait toujours su y lire cette tendresse qu'il n'avait que pour elle. Aujourd'hui, il la regardait au même titre qu'il regardait les morts-vivants. Une sorte de déchet qu'il fallait éliminer. Dont il fallait se débarrasser avant qu'il fasse ses ravages. Ça lui arracha tous les mots qu'elle aurait pu dire. Durant les dernières heures elle n'avait pensé qu'à la manière de s'excuser. Il fallait au moins qu'elle demande pardon à défaut de l'obtenir. Mais elle n'y arriva pas. Sa gorge désertée ne put prononcer le moindre son face à ce regard glacial qui lui donnait l'impression d'être devant une toute autre personne que Daryl. Que son Daryl. Ce bleu si froid la pénétra, lui frigorifiant le cœur, alourdissant terriblement l'air. Puis, le chasseur fit un pas de côté et s'en alla.  
Elle ouvrit la bouche. Trop tard. Il n'était plus là. Elle ne fut même pas en mesure de reprendre le souffle qu'il lui avait coupé. La frapper lui aurait moins fait mal que ces yeux-là.

Lorsqu'elle fit demi-tour, elle remarqua qu'Andrea se tenait toujours à quelques pas du groupe, tenant son fichu flingue contre sa cuisse, l'observant. Elle la fixait encore avec cette maudite expression. À l'idée qu'elle ait vu ce qui venait de se produire, Milie sentit monter la colère. Elle en avait marre de cette attitude, marre qu'elle épie le moindre de ses mouvements l'air de dire _vas-y, qu'est-ce que t'attends pour te tirer encore?_ Son geste avait été une pure bêtise et elle en assumait les conséquences. Elle supporterait le regard de Daryl. Elle l'avait mérité. Mais elle refusait d'endurer ce comportement venant d'Andrea encore une minute de plus. C'était agaçant et ça ne servait absolument à rien. Milie n'était pas du genre à faire la même erreur deux fois. Et, surtout, ça ne concernait absolument pas la blonde! Daryl. Ray. Noah. Rick, parce que tout ce que le groupe faisait était sous sa responsabilité. Ils pouvaient ouvertement lui faire la gueule s'ils le voulaient. Mais pas elle.  
Milie se dirigea donc vers la blonde avec la ferme intention de lui faire comprendre le message. Andrea se braqua, avançant les épaules, se tenant plus droite pour se donner l'avantage de quelques centimètres en plus. C'était loin d'être impressionnant pour Milie qui avait affronté bien plus terrible qu'une blonde avec un pistolet au chargeur à moitié vide.

« Arrête ça. J'ai pas l'intention de m'enfuir » cracha la plus jeune d'un ton clair.  
« Je m'en assure, c'est tout. »

Un exutoire. Ce fut ce que Milie perçut devant elle à ce moment-là. Elle fonça sur Andrea, la saisissant à la gorge. Elle n'eut aucun mal à la pousser jusqu'à un arbre tout en attrapant son poignet droit. Elle frappa la main de la blonde solidement contre son genou, lui faisant lâcher prise sur son foutu pistolet si précieux.

« Tu vas me foutre la paix, pigé! J'en ai ma putain de claque que tu me regardes comme ça! »  
« Milie » essaya de tempérer Rick de façon autoritaire.  
« J'ai merdé, j'suis au courant » continua la jeune femme sans accorder la moindre attention au chef. « Alors c'est bon, arrête les frais maintenant ou j'te jure que toi et moi on va avoir un sérieux problème. Et tu veux pas d'un problème avec moi. Parce que crois-moi, t'auras pas assez de ton flingue pour te protéger. »  
« Emilie! Tu t'es fait comprendre. Ça suffit! »

Ce ne fut pas Rick, mais Ray qui parla d'une voix dure et forte.  
Elle ne démordit pas de sa position tout de suite. Elle voulait être bien certaine qu'Andrea avait compris le message. Elle se sentait peut-être en position de supériorité par son âge, par sa participation aux discussions importantes du groupe ou un truc du genre. Elle avait peut-être besoin de prouver au monde entier qu'elle était forte et capable de survivre dans ce chaos. Cependant, Milie se fichait royalement de tout ça. Cette attitude de dur à cuir, ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux, que du vent. Certes, Andrea était douée avec les armes à feu et c'était bien utile, mais lui enlever son pistolet, c'était lui enlever sa confiance en elle. C'était pour ça qu'elle ressentait toujours le besoin de le tenir dans ses mains et de brandir cette posture proéminente. Et ça avait malheureusement le don d'agacer Milie au plus haut point.

« Garde tes grands airs pour quelqu'un d'autre à l'avenir » termina-t-elle en relâchant son cou sans douceur.

Andrea la regarda avec défi. Ça ne l'impressionna pas plus que le reste. Elle l'avait sentie trembler sous ses doigts.

* * *

Daryl délaissa la scène lorsque Milie s'écarta d'Andrea. Cette confrontation couvait depuis quelques heures déjà. En d'autres circonstances, il aurait souri. Milie avait sérieusement fait son effet sur Andrea et, dorénavant, la blonde allait y songer à deux fois avant de la regarder de travers. Mais voilà, ces autres circonstances n'étaient pas là et le chasseur était trop orgueilleux pour la regarder avec cette même suspicion qu'Andrea avait à son égard. Pourtant, il avait peur. Tellement peur qu'elle s'en aille à nouveau et que, cette fois, il ne la retrouve pas. Mais de toute manière, qu'il ait pu la retrouver ou non… au final, elle l'avait abandonné.  
Quand il rejoignit son frère, celui-ci émit une superbe imitation de chat agressif. S'il avait été de meilleure humeur, Daryl en aurait peut-être ri.

« Un peu plus et on avait droit à un combat de tigresses, dommage » se désola le motard appuyé contre son engin. « Elle a un sacré caractère ta copine, hein! »

Le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard noir à son aîné, grognant presque sa hargne. Merle leva main et moignon vers le ciel en guise de reddition.

« Ok, ok, ton ex-copine, si tu préfères. »

La déduction du plus vieux lui fit naître une sensation étrange. Comme un arrière-goût désagréable en bouche.

« J'y pense… ça veut dire que j'peux tenter le coup » poursuivit Merle, une lueur nouvelle dansant dans ses yeux qu'il posa sans vergogne sur Milie. « C'était pas dégueulasse d'être derrière elle à moto l'autre jour j'dois dire. »  
« La r'garde pas comme ça » grommela Daryl.

À la fois irrité et menaçant, son ton traduisait également son incertitude quant à ce que venait de soulever son grand frère.

« C'est ta femelle ou pas? » demanda l'ainé, visiblement amusé. « J'essaie juste d'me mettre à jour moi, me jette pas la pierre! »

Le cadet le dévisagea lourdement. Le sourire de Merle ne fit que s'élargir et, pendant une seconde, Daryl se demanda s'il était sérieux ou s'il avait fait exprès juste pour le faire réagir. Après ça, son attention se reporta lentement sur Milie. Il était évident qu'il ne renonçait pas à elle, à eux, même après ça. Il lui en voulait. Terriblement. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux… si?  
Parlant avec Noah, Milie tourna la tête vers lui lorsqu'elle le sentit la fixer. Immédiatement, Daryl détourna les yeux. Il aurait peut-être dû l'écouter lorsqu'elle avait voulu lui parler. Mais ça avait été plus fort que lui. Il était incapable de la regarder en face pour l'instant. Elle l'avait trahi. D'à peu près la seule manière qu'elle aurait pu le faire. Il avait fait l'effort d'accepter son trouble par rapport à Noah, sans rien dire. Il avait réussi à passer par-dessus ce qu'Elijah leur avait fait. Mais qu'elle soit partie comme ça…

Il vérifia que tout soit encore bien arrimé à la moto pour essayer d'arrêter d'y penser. Parce que plus il y pensait, plus ça le rendait malade. Il s'assura que son arbalète était toujours impeccablement chargée, refit le compte des quelques munitions qu'il avait sur lui, passa son tour lorsque Maggie offrit une gorgée d'eau à tout le monde – la dernière bouteille qu'ils avaient –, puis il fouilla son barda à la recherche de sa lampe de poche. Le ciel se noircissait toujours, ils ne tarderaient pas à en avoir besoin. Face à l'absence de l'objet qu'il cherchait, le chasseur se mit à grogner tout bas entre ses dents. Il continua de chercher malgré tout, il ne pouvait pas avoir égaré sa lampe de poche. Au même titre que son arbalète, son pistolet et son couteau, il avait toujours sa lampe de poche à portée de main.  
Après quelques minutes de recherche insatisfaisante qui le faisait ronchonner et marmonner de plus en plus distinctement, il vit l'objet de son désir apparaître devant son visage. Accroupi sur son sac à dos pour la cinquième fois, il leva le menton et croisa le regard de Milie qui esquiva immédiatement le sien. Elle remua un peu la lampe-torche pour l'inciter à la prendre, ce qu'il fit, puis elle tourna immédiatement les talons pour rejoindre Noah, Glenn et Maggie.  
Daryl se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Ils n'avaient jamais été si froid l'un envers l'autre. Même lorsqu'ils ne se connaissaient pas du tout. Il y avait toujours eu cette espèce de chimie. Un lien qui les attirait l'un à l'autre. Cette chose qui l'avait poussé à voir qu'ils se complétaient étrangement bien. Et il comptait laisser leur relation devenir… ça?  
Il secoua la tête et se releva, fourrant le manche de la lampe en travers de sa ceinture contre sa hanche gauche. Il repassa le sac sur ses épaules, puis son arbalète. C'était de sa faute à elle s'ils en étaient là. C'était elle qui était partie. Pas lui!

La troupe commençait à peine à se remettre en route lorsque T-Dog lui pointa la droite un peu derrière eux. Plissant les yeux, cherchant à transpercer la demi-obscurité, le chasseur repéra le mort-vivant qui avançait en boitant, trainant sa carcasse putride comme si elle pesait cent kilos de trop. Il attendit que sa cible ne soit pas à moitié dissimulée derrière les arbres et tira. Le rôdeur s'effondra, un carreau d'arbalète planté pile poil entre les deux yeux. Pendant que Rick faisait passer une consigne de silence pour éviter d'attirer d'autres rôdeurs, dans la mesure du possible, Daryl alla chercher sa flèche et en essuya vaguement le sang sur son pantalon avant de recharger son arme avec le projectile.

La nuit finit par les envelopper totalement, apportant avec elle le vent froid de janvier. Il y eut tout de même un point positif. Au bout d'une heure, le ciel se dégagea et la lumière diffuse de la lune leur permit d'y voir un peu plus clair. Daryl rangea sa lampe de poche pour en économiser au maximum les batteries.  
Avec la noirceur était venue davantage de peur. Telle la peste, elle se propageait de l'un à l'autre, jouant à saute-moutons ici et là. Si pendant la journée ils étaient tous plus ou moins arrivé à garder leur nervosité pour eux, ils n'étaient plus que quelques-uns à faire encore preuve de calme et de concentration. Chaque craquement de branche, chaque bruissement de feuilles mortes faisait tressaillir quelqu'un. Le sablier du temps donnait l'impression de s'égrainer plus lentement et Daryl eut de plus en plus hâte d'arriver enfin à destination. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait au bout de cette forêt, il voulait juste en sortir.  
D'ordinaire, ce couvert d'arbres et de buissons était une chose qu'il adorait. Au milieu des bois, il avait toujours eu cette sensation d'être à l'abri des regards, d'être en sécurité. Il pouvait alors laisser libre-cours à tout ce qu'il voulait. Cette nuit, ce qui lui servait habituellement de bouclier avait l'effet d'un étau étouffant sur le groupe. Et cette peur nerveuse, contagieuse, commençait à le gagner lui aussi. Il se traita d'idiot. Combien de fois avait-il trainé seul la nuit dans la forêt? Que ce soit avant que les morts ne se lèvent ou maintenant, il l'avait fait souvent. Chaque fois, il était alerte, concentré et cette peur du danger, de la mort, restait toute petite, terrée au fond de son estomac. Mais pas cette nuit. Cette nuit, le manque de contrôle des autres commençait à l'affecter et il se maudit pour ça. Maintenant, plus que jamais, ses sens devaient être irréprochables. Mais cette nuit, un face à face avec plusieurs rôdeurs ne se terminerait pas tragiquement que pour le chasseur. Ils pouvaient quitter cette forêt tous entiers, comme ils pouvaient ne pas en sortir vivants. Et il en avait plus qu'assez des boucheries.

La ferraille s'écrasant lourdement sur le sol le fit tourner machinalement son arbalète vers le bruit – et fit sursauter la moitié du groupe. Son frère avait encore buté dans une grosse branche et la moto était réellement tombée cette fois-ci, sur du roc d'après ce que Daryl pouvait en déduire.

« Rah bordel, j'espère que la carrosserie s'ra pas égratignée! » explosa Merle en redressant la bécane.

Il l'ausculta avec une lampe-torche qu'il avait à sa ceinture pendant que Rick longeait la colonne pour venir les rejoindre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda nerveusement le shérif d'un ton agacé.  
« Putain de merde, fait chier! » ragea Merle.  
« Rien, il a rayé sa moto » expliqua Daryl au leader, exaspéré.  
« C'pas rien putain! » continua l'ainé Dixon. « T'sais comment elle m'a coûté cette moto? Merde! »  
« Figure-toi qu'ouais, j'l'sais » argumenta le cadet sans pouvoir se retenir.

Merle l'avait bassiné longtemps avec ça. Certains hommes devenaient complètement gagas et soûlants quand ils rencontraient une femme, quand ils se mariaient ou quand ils avaient des enfants. Merle, lui, était devenu con et énervant le jour où il avait acheté cette moto. Comme s'il avait rencontré une femme, s'était marié et était devenu père, tout ça dans la même journée!

« Fermez-la tous les deux » intima Rick. « Merle, si tu continues de nous ralentir avec ta bécane, faudra la larguer et c'est tout! »  
« Faudra me tuer d'abord » assura le concerné.  
« Alors arrange-toi pour qu'on t'entende plus. »

Merle grogna un truc que Daryl ne comprit pas. Du moins, il crut au départ qu'il s'agissait de son frère ronchonnant dans sa barbe, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire devant l'autorité de Rick. Parce qu'à l'expression de Merle, ce grognement mécontent ne venait pas de lui. Celui-ci se répéta, accompagné de quelques autres lugubres sons de gorge. Les trois hommes accordèrent une grande attention à l'obscurité derrière eux. Il leur fallut quelques secondes d'observation pour arriver à déceler les masses, d'abord informes, qui avançaient résolument vers eux. D'abord une. Puis deux. Puis quatre. Puis sept.

« Daryl » émit simplement le shérif.

Le chasseur leva immédiatement son arbalète en direction des rôdeurs pendant que Merle se mettait à pousser sa moto aussi rapidement que possible. Rick remonta la colonne en ordonnant de se tenir prêt et d'avancer sans s'arrêter. La ligne s'aggloméra pour former un cercle dans lequel Lori et les enfants – ainsi que Merle qui refusait catégoriquement de laisser sa moto – furent immédiatement entourés par les autres.  
Face aux rôdeurs qui suivaient le groupe, Daryl avançait à reculons. Leurs poursuivaient étaient encore relativement loin, ce pourquoi il ne tira pas de carreau. Depuis qu'ils avaient déserté la prison, il n'avait pas le temps de se faire des réserves de flèches, par conséquent, il évitait de les utiliser s'il le pouvait lorsqu'il se savait dans l'impossibilité de récupérer ses carreaux.  
Ils arrivèrent à tenir l'allure un certain temps. Jusqu'à ce que le dos du chasseur butte sur Hershel qui s'était brusquement arrêté. Tout autour, les rôdeurs commençaient à affluer pour les encercler. Il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire possible maintenant.  
Il décocha sa première flèche avec précision et rechargeait déjà son arbalète lorsque le premier coup de feu fendit l'air. Les détonations se multiplièrent et le chasseur espéra que chaque tir atteignait sa cible. Ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de munitions. Dans ses poches, il n'avait que neuf balles, sans compter les six déjà dans le barillet de son pistolet. Bien que les corps tombaient sans arriver à s'approcher pour devenir un véritable danger, il continuait d'en affluer de tous les côtés. Ils devaient être sur leurs traces depuis des heures, ayant profité de chaque arrêt pour les rattraper. Ils étaient lents, certes, mais infatigables, contrairement aux vivants. Si ces choses avaient une devise, ce serait assurément _tout vient à point à qui sait attendre_.

* * *

Les pistolets, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Le bruit se répercutant sur des kilomètres ne ferait qu'en attirer encore plus de l'avis de Milie. Mais ce n'était pas comme s'ils avaient le temps de discourir de la méthode à utiliser. Il avait suffi d'un seul coup de feu pour donner suite au concert de pistolets et fusils à pompe qui avait maintenant cours. La majorité des coups furent mortels – si on pouvait le qualifier ainsi en abattant des êtres techniquement déjà morts – mais demeurèrent en nombre insuffisant. Chaque fois qu'il en tombait un, deux de plus se détachaient de l'obscurité pour venir à leur rencontre.  
Bientôt, les tirs de fusil diminuèrent en cadence. Les balles, elles se faisaient sacrément rares tout à coup, ils prenaient plus de temps pour s'assurer de faire mouche. Ce qui, de cause à effet, offrait plus de temps aux bêtes mangeuses de chair pour les atteindre.  
Ils délaissèrent l'arme à feu pour l'arme blanche ou contondante selon ce qu'ils avaient sous la main. Certains criaient leur rage de vivre pour donner plus de force aux coups qu'ils portaient. Même le révérend, qui s'était radicalement opposé à l'_assassinat_ des morts-vivants, fendait l'air à coup de pied-de-biche afin de défendre sa vie.

« Restez bien en formation » hurla Rick à un moment.

Si l'un d'entre eux rompait le cercle, c'était terminé. Sans relâche, ils continuaient d'apparaître devant eux, se prenant parfois les pieds dans les cadavres de leurs semblables qui jonchaient le sol. D'où venaient-ils tous? Cette fichue forêt était au milieu de nulle part! Avoir une réponse ne faisait cependant pas partie des priorités de Milie. Armée d'un hachoir à viande, elle abattait méthodiquement sa lame dans chaque crâne qui se présentait devant elle sans compter. Le temps. Les munitions. Les vivres. Combien de morts. Combien de rôdeurs tués. Combien de mauvaises rencontres. Les nombres, c'était le pire ennemi. Le meilleur moyen de se fatiguer.  
Depuis que l'avancée était interrompue, Merle avait délaissé sa moto tant aimée pour sa machette. Au bout d'un moment, le flot de rôdeurs se mit à diminuer et T-Dog évinça le dernier macchabé avant de s'appuyer sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle. Trop de cadavres pour les compter étaient à présent échoués à leurs pieds. Le sang, la vision des corps pourris aux parties ouvertes, mâchées, arrachées, ça allait encore. Ce qui était vraiment insupportable, c'était l'odeur. Ce parfum macabre qui les empêchait de respirer à pleins poumons comme ils auraient aimé le faire.

« Tout le monde va bien? » s'enquit le leader.

Les _ouais_ et autres formes d'affirmation fusèrent à différents rythmes. Personne n'avait été blessé. Un résultat encourageant compte tenu de leur dernière rencontre avec une horde. Glenn fut le premier à rire. Un rire à la fois nerveux et soulagé. Ils étaient en vie. Ils étaient tous en vie. C'était presque enivrant de se dire que, pour une fois, ils n'avaient subi aucune perte. Son rire se propagea à Maggie, puis à Noah, T-Dog, Ray et Carl. Toutefois, Rick mit rapidement fin aux réjouissances, ordonnant le silence et la remise en route immédiate.

Ils n'étaient plus très loin selon les encouragements du chef pour les motiver à avancer plus vite. Il avait dit ça au moins vingt fois depuis le moment où les voitures avaient expiré. Soudainement lasse, cette altercation avec les rôdeurs avait pris à Milie ses dernières réserves d'énergie. Elle s'était battue toute la journée contre l'angoisse grandissante des autres afin qu'elle ne la gagne pas aussi. Son face à face désastreux avec Daryl, sans oublier celui avec Andrea, tout ça ne lui donnait plus qu'une envie. Grimper dans un arbre pour être hors d'atteinte des rôdeurs et fermer les yeux une heure ou deux, chose qu'elle se serait laissée aller à faire si elle avait été seule.  
Non, il fallait qu'elle arrête de réfléchir comme ça. Ce qu'elle aurait fait ou pas si elle n'avait pas été avec eux. Elle était avec eux et elle ne les quitterait jamais. Plus jamais, du moins. Elle était en train de payer cher cette foutue connerie, une fois suffisait largement!

Difficile de dire combien de temps ils avaient marché ensuite. Cinq, peut-être dix minutes. Le temps semblait couler plus lentement une fois la nuit tombée, c'était trompeur. De toute manière, cinq, dix ou quinze minutes n'aurait rien changé à la présence de cette pente descendante. Inégal et humide, parsemé de pierres lisses et d'amas de feuilles mortes, ce sol miné était bourré de pièges auxquels le révérend Reynolds se fit prendre.  
Daryl venait tout juste d'attraper un guidon de la moto de son frère pour l'empêcher de débouler la pente avec son engin adoré quand Milie vit soudainement l'homme d'église disparaitre du coin de sa vision périphérique. Rebecca et Ray cherchèrent à le rattraper, sans succès. Le révérend dévala la pente, agrémentant sa chute de plaintes de douleurs, sous le regard impuissant du reste du groupe. La noirceur de la forêt n'en fit qu'une bouchée, le soustrayant au regard des autres. Milie pressa le pas et Glenn chercha à la retenir.

« Milie! »

Sa poigne se referma sur du vide, la jeune femme déjà élancée dans sa descente rapide. Rick suivit son mouvement, éclairant faiblement la pente avec une petite lampe-torche, tandis que la voix de Glenn les mettait en garde.

« Vous risquez juste de vous casser la gueule aussi, faites attention! »  
« Révérend? » appela le shérif lorsque les bruits de chutes et lamentations de douleurs s'estompèrent. « Révérend! »  
« Je vais bien, je crois que je n'ai rien de cassé » annonça le concerné toujours perdu dans l'obscurité en contrebas.

La cheville de Milie tourna et elle crut bien imiter le révérend pendant une fraction de seconde. Heureusement, Rick eut le réflexe de l'attraper par son sac à dos, lui évitant ainsi de perdre complètement l'équilibre et de tomber. Ils arrivaient tout juste à distinguer la silhouette du révérend lorsque le cri d'effroi transperça le silence.  
Ce cri était presque aussi distinctif que les râlements émient par les rôdeurs. Comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux pour pousser un vivant à hurler de la sorte.

Quand ils arrivèrent en bas de la colline escarpée, un mort-vivant était sur le dos, sans doute repoussé par le révérend qui rampait, cherchant à atteindre son pied-de-biche. Il tenait son bras droit contre lui et poussa une plainte lorsque le rôdeur le saisit par sa chaussure. Milie fit basculer son sac à dos pour s'en servir comme une masse. Elle l'abattit de toutes ses forces sur le rôdeur qui roula sur le côté, entrainé par l'impact. Rick alla directement s'enquérir de l'état du révérend pendant que la jeune femme laissait tomber son paquetage. Elle empoigna son fidèle couteau, mais préféra commencer par asséner un bon coup de talon à la mâchoire de son adversaire. Elle sentit – et entendit – son talon pénétrer dans la chair et les os putréfiés, quelques dents volant de la bouche du rôdeur. Puis, elle se pencha pour lui donner le coup de grâce.  
Ray, T-Dog, Glenn et Noah arrivèrent sur place plus ou moins au moment où Milie rejoignait Rick et le révérend. Le constat était loin de la surprendre. Une morsure béante à l'avant-bras – apparemment une blessure défensive – tout juste à la base du coude.

« Milie, ton hachoir » ordonna Rick. « Les gars, tenez-le. »  
« Non, t'es complètement malade! » s'opposa Noah.  
« La morsure ne nous transforme pas, c'est la mort qui active le processus » expliqua Rick avec assurance qui ressemblait davantage à de l'espoir.

Milie lui présenta l'arme demandée par le manche et le shérif s'en saisit d'une main ferme, quoi que son expression ne paraissait pas aussi confiante qu'elle aurait dû. Cette théorie n'était qu'une supposition. Toutefois, une chose demeurait sûre. S'ils ne faisaient rien, le révérend allait mourir.

« Attend Hershel au moins » tenta Glenn.  
« Pas le temps » soutint Ray.  
« Tenez-le! » répéta le shérif.

Le vétérinaire devait bénéficier de l'aide de sa fille pour descendre cette satanée pente et personne ne savait exactement à quelle vitesse le poison de la morsure se propageait dans l'organisme. Chaque seconde était essentielle.  
Ils maintinrent donc tous le pauvre révérend contre le sol aussi solidement que possible, détournant la tête vers la gauche ou la droite pour, au minimum, ne pas voir ça de leurs yeux.  
Les premiers coups de hachoir firent hurler le révérend et tressaillir tous les autres. Quand l'homme perdit conscience, Noah s'écarta aussi vite que possible pour vomir. Ray se dépêcha de retirer sa ceinture pour faire un garrot. Milie alla chercher son sac à dos pour en extirper quelques morceaux de vêtements qui serviraient à faire pression sur le moignon.

« Hum, les gars » fit lentement Noah, les yeux fixés derrière Rick.

Son intervention attira sans mal l'attention. Ils suivirent tous son regard pour constater comme lui qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore terminé avec les morts-vivants. À croire que cette forêt en était soudainement infestée. Glenn et T-Dog furent les premiers à délaisser le blesser pour se mettre entre les rôdeurs et les leurs. Ray, Rick et Milie cherchèrent plutôt à arrêter, ou à tout le moins ralentir, l'hémorragie, mais la jeune femme congédia rapidement les hommes. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être trois pour faire pression sur la plaie.

« Allez-y, je m'en occupe » affirma-t-elle en soulevant ce qui restait du bras du révérend sur ses cuisses afin que le membre blessé soit plus haut que le niveau du cœur.

Les deux hommes ne discutèrent pas la proposition et s'empressèrent de rejoindre T-Dog et Glenn. Le reste du groupe arriva enfin. Andrea et les Dixon emboitèrent rapidement le pas des autres pour se mesurer aux rôdeurs – quoi que Merle avait pris la peine de poser sa moto sur son pied et non juste la jeter au sol pour gagner du temps. Hershel et Maggie s'agenouillèrent auprès du révérend.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait? » demanda-t-il bien que la réponse était plus qu'évidente.  
« Ce qu'on a pu » répondit néanmoins Milie.

Lori et Rebecca obligèrent Carl et Talie à ne pas regarder le révérend et encore moins le membre sectionné qui se trouvait sur le sol près de l'homme toujours inconscient.

« Maman, y'en a d'autres de ce côté » indiqua Carl qui avait été tourné en direction opposée à celle prise par tous les autres.

Milie céda sans attendre sa place à Hershel. Elle et Maggie empoignèrent chacune une lame et entrainèrent Noah avec elles pendant que Lori confiait Carl à Rebecca pour prêter main forte au vétérinaire.  
Ses gestes étaient plus lents. Le hachoir lui semblait peser trois tonnes. Milie était épuisée et elle n'était pas la seule. Noah tenait à peine sur ses pieds en plus d'être blanc comme un linge. L'amputation du révérend l'avait mis en état de choc. Maggie frappait également avec moins de vigueur que la force qu'elle avait l'habitude de fournir. Les autres ne devaient pas se trouver dans un meilleur état. Ce troupeau de morts ambulants allait les avoir à l'usure si les rôdeurs continuaient d'affluer à ce rythme.  
Pendant un instant, Milie crut devenir folle. Elle aurait juré voir de la lumière à travers les arbres en provenance du sud-ouest.

« T'as vu ça? » demanda Maggie.  
« Ouais. »  
« On dirait des phares. »

Son sang lui battait tellement dans les tempes qu'il lui était impossible de distinguer la présence – ou l'absence – d'un bruit de moteur. Mais pour une fois, la chance sembla vouloir leur sourire. Il s'agissait bien de phares. Milie en distingua suffisamment pour supposer qu'il y avait trois véhicules.

« Couchez-vous à plat-ventre! » hurla une voix masculine inconnue.

Sans réellement porter attention aux autres, Milie ne se fit pas prier pour obéir. Elle jeta son hachoir à la tête du rôdeur le plus près de son trio et entraina Noah vers le sol, imitée en symbiose parfaite par Maggie.  
Les rafales de balles qui s'en suivirent étaient assourdissantes. Des armes semi-automatiques et automatiques. Pourtant, sur le moment, jamais Milie n'avait autant apprécié un tel vacarme. C'était le son de la libération, du but atteint, de la sécurité.  
Lorsque plus aucun rôdeur ne tint debout, les coups de feu cessèrent et la troupe de sauveurs se déploya pour abattre chaque mort-vivant encore _vivant_ à l'aide d'une arme tranchante ou contondante.  
Le groupe se releva peu à peu, Rick se plaçant instinctivement en tête des siens pour faire face à l'autre leader qui avançait tranquillement vers eux.

« Pas très malin de se balader par ici. La forêt grouille de ces enfoirés » commença l'inconnu pour engager la conversation.  
« On avait pas le choix, c'était le chemin le plus court » assura Rick qui cherchait encore son souffle.  
« Ouais, vous avez une sale mine. »

Les phares des voitures les éclairant partiellement, il avait le loisir de constater l'état lamentable dans lequel ils se trouvaient depuis quelques jours.

« Vous cherchez Fort Walton j'imagine. »  
« Exact » répondit le shérif.  
« Eh bien ne cherchez plus, vous l'avez trouvé » sourit l'autre avec bienveillance. « On fera les présentations plus tard, votre copain a l'air plutôt mal en point. »

Il pointa le révérend du menton et Rick hocha la tête. L'inconnu siffla le rassemblement de sa petite troupe. Deux des véhicules étant des pick-up, ils purent caser tout le monde dans le lit des véhicules sans trop de problème.  
Rick fut le dernier à monter à bord et l'inconnu lui tendit une main amicale pour l'aider à se hisser.

« Merci » souffla le shérif d'un ton lourd de sens.  
« Mais de rien. Entre vivants faut se serrer les coudes. »


	28. Safe and sound

Un petit constat de moi à moi... je devrais arrêter d'essayer de planifier l'emploi du temps de cette fic x_x  
XD On peut dire que depuis quelques semaines, la régularité et moi faisons deux! Manque d'inspiration, duquel découle un manque de motivation, les idées demeurent... la divine illumination de formuler tout ça en mots n'est hélas pas trop présente :s Les hauts et les bas de l'écriture, je ne pense pas être la seule qui fonctionne en _cycles_ très inspirés ou très... très... très creux comme maintenant e.e  
J'ai à peine commencé le prochain chapitre, je ne sais donc absolument pas quand je serai en mesure de le publier. Cette semaine et la suivante, je ne pense pas que je serai capable d'écrire énormément, n'étant pas dans la maison entre 8AM et minuit pour ainsi dire... à tout les jours! Quand le _rush_ du temps des sucres sera terminé, je verrai pour essayer de me remettre dans une routine d'écriture plus assidue avec espoir de produire un chapitre à toutes les deux semaines.  
Je vous demande pardon, donc, pour cette longue attente! J'espère sincèrement que je ne serai pas encore deux mois à déserter cette fic, mais sachez au moins que ceci n'est point un abandon è.é

Je tiens à remercier ceux qui ont ajouté la fic ou mon profil à leurs favoris, ou qui se sont souscrits à une alerte, ça fait toujours hyper plaisir comme petit geste (et ça montre que malgré ma désertion, la fic continue d'attirer des gens, c'est touchant!) Merci donc à Doctor Mason, Extraction, grimmarvleizenn22 et Perryn! Et je ne pense oublier personne, si c'est le cas, je suis navrée et j'autorise le lancé de cailloux é.è

Sur ce, les réponses aux reviews!

**Extraction **: Daryl parait dur, certes, mais je pense qu'une autre réaction de sa part n'aurait pas été compatible avec le personnage! Mais comme le montre précisément le passage avec Merle, ce n'est pas pour autant que les sentiments sont morts. Dans une relation moins sérieuse, je crois que le réflexe de Daryl aurait été de couper les ponts face à une trahison de ce genre, mais ça fait longtemps qu'il a dépassé le stade de la relation pas sérieuse avec Milie et ça vient complexifier sa réaction face à cet abandon. Vivre les uns sur les autres l'empêche aussi de s'enfuir et de lui tourner le dos indéfiniment, c'est évident! :p

Aaaah Milie cet éternel pilier! Elle fait ce qu'elle aurait dû faire dans le chapitre 26 en fait. Elle se donne le droit de s'appuyer sur les autres un peu pour faire changement! Principalement sur Ray dans le chapitre 27 et on verra ensuite qu'elle trouvera également appuie chez d'autres. Le temps où elle devait faire face à tout toute seule est terminé et elle commence tout juste à réellement l'assimiler. Mais comme on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais!  
Pour ce qui est de l'accrochage avec Andrea, ce n'est pas une question de jugement, mais plutôt de la confrontation entre deux manières différentes de réagir. Quand je vois Andrea dans la série, sa posture, la manière dont elle parle, ce besoin de s'affirmer, de faire constamment ces preuves l'air de dire _regardez, je peux survivre dans ce monde! _C'est, je crois, une façon de le prouver aux autres oui, mais également à elle-même. Je ne suis pas une grande fan d'Andrea, c'est un fait reconnu, mais je perçois qu'elle attend beaucoup d'elle-même, ce qui entraine souvent d'en attendre beaucoup des autres également. Comme je traite ma fic principalement du point de vue de Milie et Daryl, le lecteur n'a pas accès à l'intériorisation d'Andrea, mais ce qu'elle fait c'est un peu dire tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas. Puis, c'est clairement indiqué dans le chapitre. Milie ne cherche pas le fondement du comportement d'Andrea, elle y voit juste une raison de déverser sa frustration quelque part et elle le fait, point barre. Parce que ce besoin de faire ses preuves, il est agaçant pour Milie qui ne l'éprouve pas. Son côté naturellement fort et adapté à la zombie-apocalypse l'empêche d'avoir de l'empathie pour Andrea et sa propre manière de s'adapter à ce nouveau monde. Et ça fait des flammèches! :p

Awwww, ce manque de considération pour Reynolds m'attriste, je l'aime bien moi mon éternel homme de foi! XD

**Eolane** : Meeeeeerle! J'adore ce passage héhé. Parce que je vois bien Merle accorder plus de considération à sa moto qui représente l'extension de sa propre personne et aussi une réalisation personnelle (avoir fait des économies pour se la payer et etc) que pour les gens du groupe en général. ça montre une facette de sa personnalité que j'aime énormément et qui est idem pour Daryl : un Dixon, ça s'apprivoise! Il faut y mettre le temps et l'effort, mais il faut travailler pour gagner l'attention d'un Dixon, ça ne se fait pas en un claquement de doigt. Mais ce n'est pas impossible et le type n'est pas insensible en plus de savoir prendre énormément soin de ce qu'il aime! :p

C'est de la faute à Milie, oh que oui! C'est d'ailleurs un point crucial sur lequel j'ai insisté. C'est de sa faute. Elle a fait une connerie, sans la moindre raison. Aucun échappatoire. Rien pour dire _oui mais_ qui aurait pu alléger l'erreur. Elle l'assume et, d'une certaine façon, Daryl l'assume aussi. Passer l'éponge aurait été trop facile. Un tel geste mérite d'avoir ses représailles pour bien le souligner et lui donner l'importance qui lui revient. Elle a blessé Daryl, il lui montre et elle doit assumer. Autant l'éloignement de Daryl est in character, autant le fait que Milie ne va pas ramper à ses pieds avec de grosses larmes de crocodiles pour quémander son pardon l'est également. Pas qu'elle se refuse à admettre ses fautes, loin de là, mais parce qu'elle les assume. Elle ne s'apitoie pas sur son sort, mais laisse plutôt à Daryl l'espace dont il a besoin pour avaler le truc.

En ce qui concerne Andrea, j'ai déjà répondu dans la réponse pour Extraction. Mais ouais, je l'aime pas trop la blonde et c'était assez plaisant à écrire comme scène :p Néanmoins, le truc est plus complexe qu'il n'y parait! Souviens-toi que nous n'avons que le point de vue de Milie ici. La version d'Andrea serait bien différente et peu flatteuse pour Milie. Il y a toujours deux facettes à une histoire ;)

Concernant ces nouveaux survivants, tu auras tout le loisir d'apprendre à les connaître dans les chapitres à venir!

**Saphira** : J'applaudis le pas de retard, sache-le! Tout d'abord, comment ne pas aimer Merle! Il a toujours la réplique cinglante qui fait un max d'effet *0* Pour ce qui est de son attachement à sa moto, je pense pareil que toi et de manière plus détailler, voir la réponse pour Eolane ;) Concernant la fratrie Dixon, je l'adore! La misère évoquée de leur enfance et ce qu'ils sont devenus, fait en sorte pour moi qu'ils ont obligatoirement manœuvrer ensemble pour s'en sortir. Pas toujours en bons termes, pas toujours physiquement l'un avec l'autre, mais tout de même ensemble. Ils arrivent à se comprendre malgré leurs désaccords et sans parler franchement, ils se parlent. Merle qui dit à Daryl : c'est encore ta copine ou pas? Pousse Daryl à un questionnement qu'il ne voulait pas faire et c'est bien pour ça que Merle l'y pousse. Parce que c'est un questionnement qui doit être fait que Daryl le veuille ou non. Sans que son aide soit aussi explicite que celle de Ray pour Milie, l'échange entre les frères a son impact et doit être là. Je pense qu'ici, la personne qui doit soutenir Daryl, c'est son grand frère et personne d'autre (Carol aurait pu si elle avait encore été de la fic, mais c'est la seule exception!) peu importe la manière dont il le fait.

Pour Daryl a proprement parlé, tu as parfaitement raison. La femme_ parfaite_ qu'il ne _mérite pas_ est loin d'être aussi parfaite et l'image s'est gravement ternie avec la fuite de Milie. Et comme tu dis, Daryl a été pris de court par les événements, parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. À la réapparition de Merle, il l'avait choisie elle au profit de son frère. Il s'attendait donc naturellement qu'elle le choisisse envers et contre tout. Ce qui n'a pas été le cas. C'est dur pour lui de réaliser que ce qu'il a connu de plus fort de toute sa vie n'est peut-être pas aussi fort qu'il le croyait. Ça n'entraine pas une remise en question complète, mais ça en entraine une quand même. Et en réponse, je crois qu'il réagit de la seule façon dont il est capable. S'éloigner, s'isoler pour prendre le recul nécessaire pour analyser la situation à son rythme.

Milie adolescente, je n'avais pas vu la chose sous cet angle, mais ça reste vrai! Puis avec ce qui a clôt le chapitre 26 entre Ray et elle, il était évident pour moi de ramener Ray sur la scènette en rôle du père ou je devrais plutôt dire en rôle de confident. Parce que même avant l'épidémie, Milie n'avait pas pour réflexe d'aller vers son père lorsqu'il était question de ses fréquentions, mais vers Ray en premier. Je ne sais plus si c'est dans le chapitre 26 justement ou alors dans le bonus sur Milie, mais il est mentionné quelque part qu'elle lui avait parlé de Noah en premier! :p C'était donc déjà vers lui qu'elle allait lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'un point de vue masculin et plus âgé sur ses histoires de coeur ;) Sans réellement parler d'évolution dans leur relation, il serait plus juste de dire qu'il s'agit d'un retour à la normale. Un retour à ce que leur relation était avant que l'épidémie et la mort du père de Milie vienne modifier l'équilibre de cette relation qui, on l'a vu à l'arrivée de Ray, est assez fragile en fait. Celui-ci est sans doute plus stable qu'avant, mais tout cela reste davantage un retour aux sources pour eux :)  
Pour ce qui est de la réaction masculine de Milie face à sa propre détresse... je dirais que ce n'est pas une question de sexe, mais surtout une manière d'aborder les choses. Milie n'aime pas les faiblesses et encore moins les siennes. Elle sait où elle est vulnérable et cherche toujours à le _corriger_, notamment au début de la fic en ne désirant se lier avec personne. S'en prendre à Andrea est non seulement une manière d'expulser la colère et la peine, mais aussi une sorte d'avertissement pour tous les autres. Elle a appris sa leçon, elle ne recommencera plus et elle interdit à qui que ce soit d'en douter. On peut même pousser le truc et dire qu'elle se l'interdit à elle-même! Le dire et s'y tenir, une façon de _supprimer_ cette faiblesse, bien qu'il s'agisse plutôt de la masquer et faire comme si elle n'existait plus.

Tu n'arrivera probablement jamais à me faire apprécier Andrea, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas voir les bons traits du personnage! Si on parle uniquement de traits de caractère, elle et Milie se ressemblent énormément en fait (le point qui les différencie à mes yeux, c'est le manque d'assurance -masqué par un trop plein d'assurance!- VS la confiance aveugle en ses propres capacités). Mais la manière d'exécuter est totalement différente et c'est là que ça coince pour moi du côté de la blonde. C'est dans ses façons d'agir et de réagir qu'elle m'insupporte :p Mais quand on gratte, à la base ses raisonnements sont, en majorité, logiques et je ne les désapprouve pas. Elle a eu raison de vouloir apprendre à se servir d'un flingue. Son histoire avec Shane, sa relation avec Dale et plus particulièrement où elle lui en a voulu de ne pas l'avoir laissée faire son choix. Elle s'est laissée charmer par Woodbury, mais dans une telle situation n'importe qui l'aurait été! Mais l'attitude de surface! ... C'est là que je deviens irritable en ce qui la concerne XD

Idem pour Fort Walton! Tu pourras le découvrir dans ce chapitre-ci et les suivants ;)

**Eagles** : Trois jours o.o Tu lis vite ou alors tu y as passé tes journées parce que ça en fait des pages! XD J'espère que la suite attendue te plaira et ce malgré la longue attente é.è

Et après cet interminable roman de réponses aux reviews - je n'ai hélas pas soigné ça pendant ces 2 mois sans chapitre x_x - je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture! Je m'excuse encore de la longue pause entre les deux chapitres. Je vais faire mon possible pour ne pas mettre autant de temps à poster le suivant.

* * *

**Chapter 28 ;; Safe and sound**

Une ville décrépie aux allures fantomatiques, comme partout ailleurs. Lorsque les véhicules étaient sortis de la forêt pour rejoindre le fameux camp de survivants, Daryl n'avait pu faire que ce constat. Chevauchant la moto de Merle – il avait réussi à convaincre les étrangers de lui filer un peu d'essence puisqu'il se refusait, encore et toujours, à larguer sa fichue cylindrée – le chasseur observait les bâtiments délabrés, les voitures abandonnées ou accidentées, les quelques restes de cadavres. Un fugace instant, il se demanda s'il restait sur terre un endroit qui ne fut pas touché par cette malédiction. Avec ce qu'il voyait, il était difficile de croire qu'il y avait dans le coin un endroit sécuritaire et organisé. Néanmoins, il fallait y croire. Ces types armés jusqu'aux dents ne sortaient assurément pas de nulle part. Vigilants et apparemment entrainés, ils ne se préoccupaient absolument pas des nouveaux visages qu'ils venaient de sauver. Ils étaient fixés sur les rues, les trottoirs, les véhicules abandonnés. Tout ce qui pouvait abriter une menace.  
Sa première impression était favorable. Ils avaient l'air de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient et être bien rodés à le faire. Toutefois, Daryl ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être méfiant. C'était une fatalité. Rien ne se terminait jamais bien – pas même sa relation de couple qu'il avait eu l'idiotie de croire sans faille, mais ceci est une autre histoire. Le trop beau pour être vrai, ils y avaient déjà suffisamment goûté et il se refusait à commettre la même erreur.

Le convoi tourna à peine trois coins de rues avant d'arriver face à une haute palissade qui s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres de chaque côté. Elle avait été faite avec des camions lourds renversés, des planches de bois de construction, des plaques de métaux et autres trucs difficilement identifiables au milieu de la nuit. Du fait main, avec les moyens du bord. C'était le résultat d'un travail impressionnant, quoi que nécessaire. Tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de se réfugier dans un endroit déjà fortifié comme une prison.  
Le haut de la palissade était patrouillé et l'entrée gardée par deux hommes, visiblement en permanence. Les véhicules durent s'arrêter devant les cloisons fermées, cependant, le leader du convoi s'arrangea pour accélérer le processus.

« Ça va, dépêche-toi d'ouvrir Lee, on a un blessé grave. »

Le révérend n'avait toujours pas reprit conscience. Son teint était blanc, tirant sur le gris cadavérique, mais il était miraculeusement toujours en vie. Son grand copain là-haut devait avoir jeté un œil sur lui au bon moment. Hershel surveillait son pouls et Maggie maintenait la pression sur le membre sectionné afin d'éviter que le pauvre homme se vide de tout son sang.  
Les cloisons s'ouvrirent rapidement et les véhicules s'engouffrèrent dans le camp sans perdre une seconde.

« Va chercher le doc Adams » ajouta le leader à un de ses hommes.

Le concerné sauta du pick-up en marche et se mit à courir dans la direction que Daryl supposa être celle pour rejoindre ce docteur Adams. Le convoi s'arrêta devant une maison à l'apparence banale qu'ils purent deviner être le centre de soins du camp par la présence d'une croix rouge au-dessus de la porte d'entrée.  
Deux hommes soulevèrent le révérend et le portèrent à l'intérieur de la demeure. Rick et Hershel échangèrent un regard avant que le vétérinaire emboite le pas. Maggie l'accompagna et Daryl se douta que dans ce nouvel environnement la jeune femme ne souhaitait pas être éloignée de son père. Les yeux de Rick se posèrent sur Glenn qui émit un hochement de tête presque imperceptible avant d'aller rejoindre les Greene.  
Les deux chefs se firent alors face et l'inconnu offrit une poignée de mains à Rick, toujours accompagné de ce sourire confiant qui se voulait rassurant.

« Bienvenue à Fort Walton. Je m'appelle Victor. »  
« Rick » répondit le shérif en saisissant la main tendue.  
« Eh bha Rick, c'est une sacrée chance qu'on était dans le coin et qu'on ait entendu des coups de feu parce que j'aurais pas donné cher de votre peau autrement! »

Rick ne sourit pas devant la tentative d'humour, ni personne du groupe d'ailleurs. Les derniers descendirent des pick-up après avoir rendu leurs bagages aux premiers et Victor jugea qu'ils devaient avoir faim et être fatigués. Ils se firent prendre toutes leurs armes – mesure de sécurité pour un jour ou deux le temps qu'ils apprennent à se connaître avait expliqué Victor – et furent conduits dans une maison où ils purent manger, boire et se reposer.  
Ils seraient installés plus _confortablement_ le lendemain selon Victor. Ils avaient encore des maisons de libres dans le périmètre sécurisé du camp, mais rien ne pressait maintenant qu'ils avaient le ventre plein et un toit au-dessus de leur tête. De toute manière, Daryl préférait que le groupe ne se sépare pas dans plusieurs maisons tout de suite, surtout désarmés comme ils l'étaient. Ils ne savaient pas encore à qui ils avaient à faire et Rick semblait partager son avis puisqu'il instaura un tour de garde pour la nuit.  
Au bout de plus ou moins deux heures, Hershel, Glenn et Maggie réapparurent. Pendant qu'ils avalaient un morceau pour se sustenter un peu, le vétérinaire assura que l'état du révérend était stabilisé. Avec beaucoup de repos et un peu de chance, il devrait s'en tirer. Le docteur Adams se révélait être un jeune interne qui était en vacances chez ses parents au moment de l'épidémie. Une aubaine pour le camp qui, autrement, n'aurait eu personne possédant des connaissances médicales. Il avait deux assistantes à qui il essayait d'enseigner au mieux ce qu'il savait. Leur apprentissage était rudimentaire, mais utile pour tout le camp. De leur savoir commun, Hershel et le jeune interne avaient été en mesure d'arrêter l'hémorragie et refermer la plaie. Ils avaient pu offrir au blessé des antibiotiques ce qui amenuisait le risque d'infection. Maintenant, il fallait laisser le temps faire son œuvre.

Après ça, Daryl avait complètement décroché de la conversation. Il alla voir T-Dog à l'étage – Ray surveillait l'arrière d'en bas – pour jeter un œil à la rue. Il y avait quelques vigiles qui passaient et repassaient devant la maison. Ils étaient surveillés. Le chasseur ne fut pas offusqué par cette précaution, au contraire, il l'apprécia grandement. Ça signifiait qu'ils ne laissaient pas n'importe qui habiter leur camp. Il appréciait moins de s'être fait dépouiller de son arbalète, mais si ce Victor était de parole, il la retrouverait bientôt.  
Lori était allé se coucher dans une chambre avec Carl. Rebecca dans une autre avec Talie. Peu à peu, couvertures et sacs de couchage s'étendirent dans le salon, chacun essayant de prendre un repos bien mérité. Ils avaient réussi. Ils avaient atteint Fort Walton. Toutefois, seul le temps leur dirait s'il avait été judicieux de venir jusqu'ici.

Et si pour le moment rien ne laissait présager le mauvais augure, Daryl ne se coucha pas. Il proposa à Rick de prendre le premier quart puisqu'il n'avait pas envie de dormir et, ainsi, T-Dog et Ray purent rejoindre les autres. Le shérif n'était pas en état de se reposer non plus. Ça devait fourmiller de scénarios, d'hypothèses et de plans de réponses dans la tête du leader et le traqueur ne chercha aucunement à rassurer son ami. Brimer la préparation du chef n'aurait pas été très intelligent. Il préférait ouvrir l'œil et être à l'affut de tout mouvement suspect tout en tentant de réfléchir le moins possible. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il aurait été incapable de fermer l'œil. Si ce n'était pas ce camp qui l'empêchait de baisser sa garde, c'était Milie.  
Il faillit se coller une gifle après avoir posé les yeux sur elle une bonne dizaine de fois juste pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours enroulée dans sa couverture calée entre Maggie et Noah.

Il savait qu'ils devaient parler. Mais pour dire quoi? Si d'ordinaire il avait déjà un mal fou à trouver les mots pour s'exprimer correctement, cette fois, il était plus qu'à court de paroles. Il n'arrivait pas à avaler qu'elle ait pu foutre le camp de cette manière. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre la logique. Il doutait qu'il y en ait une à vrai dire. Malgré ça, c'était trop facile. Il refusait de faire l'impasse sur cet événement et l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Ça l'avait transpercé de part en part. C'était égoïste, immature et mal, mais il souhaitait plus que tout lui faire ressentir cette même souffrance qu'il avait eue en découvrant qu'elle n'était plus là. Combien il avait eu la peur de sa vie en la voyant toute seule au milieu de ce troupeau de morts-vivants affamés. Elle l'avait blessé. Elle avait failli se faire tuer. Elle était responsable de la mort du chien. Non. C'était trop gros pour pousser ça sous le tapis du revers du pied et faire comme si ça ne s'était jamais produit.

« Hey, ça va? »

La question de Rick lui fit réaliser deux choses. La première, il n'était pas du tout attentif à son environnement, ne l'ayant pas senti approcher. La seconde, il n'arrivait pas le moins du monde à ravaler ses préoccupations qui étaient aussi visibles que le nez au milieu de la figure. Le chasseur se renfrogna un peu. Ses problèmes de couple ne devaient pas résonner sur le groupe. Il n'était pas du genre à faire étalage de ce genre de choses et ne souhaitait pas non plus voir tout le monde y fourrer son nez.  
En guise de réponse, donc, il émit un mouvement affirmatif de tête en reportant toute son attention sur la rue. Il aurait apprécié que Rick se contente de cette réponse, mais ça ne semblait pas satisfaire le shérif.

« Si t'es fatigué, te force pas à rester debout, va te reposer. »  
« Ça va » grommela Daryl en faisant exprès d'être désagréable pour que Rick le laisse tranquille.

Hélas, le leader commençait à trop bien le connaître pour tourner les talons à un simple ton revêche. Il alla jusqu'à esquisser un sourire en coin qui n'était pas là pour se moquer, mais qui était vraisemblablement amusé par son comportement.

« Pas besoin de te cacher la tête dans le sable. On sait tous que cette histoire avec Milie t'a beaucoup chamboulé et que ça te chamboule encore. »  
« Ouais bha vous d'vriez tous vous mêler de c'qui vous r'garde. »  
« Je veux pas te contredire, mais dans la situation actuelle, tout a un impact sur tout le monde. »

Le chasseur croisa les bras contre sa poitrine sans réellement se rendre compte de son geste défensif. Il aimait de moins en moins la tournure de cette conversation. Qu'est-ce que Rick cherchait à faire? Il voulait le faire s'allonger sur un canapé pour expliquer comment il s'était senti en apprenant que Milie avait fugué? C'était débile en plus de ne changer rien à rien!

« J'vais être plus alerte, c'est bon » marmonna Daryl.  
« Oui, mais non. Je m'en fous de ça. Tout le groupe ne repose pas juste sur **ta** capacité à être attentif. Je suis pas venu te parler comme ça. Je suis venu te parler en ami. »

Cette distinction lui fit un drôle d'effet indéfinissable. Le shérif le considérait comme un ami. Est-ce que Daryl avait seulement déjà eu un ami? Dans le genre de Rick, un homme respectable envers qui il pouvait avoir une confiance aveugle. Non. Il y avait bien Merle, mais Merle n'était pas un ami – en plus de ne pas entrer dans la catégorie _respectable_ –, c'était son frère.

« Je suis sûrement pas le mieux placé pour donner des conseils conjugaux » poursuivit humblement l'homme de loi. « Mais je pense que tu devrais te poser une question avant de continuer à lui faire la tête. »  
« J'fais pas _la tête_ » s'emporta Daryl. « Elle a foutu le camp! C'pas rien! »  
« Je sais » assura calmement Rick pour l'inciter à baisser d'un ton. « Mais prends trois secondes pour te demander qu'est-ce que tu préfères. Qu'elle soit encore avec nous? Ou qu'elle ne le soit pas? »

Daryl ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de protester pour réaliser qu'il n'y avait, en réalité, rien à protester à ça. Le geste sur lequel reposait toute l'argumentation du chasseur n'était même pas pris en compte dans le questionnement de Rick. Qu'aurait-il bien pu répondre?  
Le shérif savait qu'en tournant le problème de cette manière, il n'y avait rien à en dire. L'ombre d'un petit sourire victorieux qui lui collait aux lèvres en était la preuve.

« T'as pas besoin de répondre » assura le leader.

Le chasseur observa ses pieds, incapable de tenir tête au regard de Rick. Il avait raison. Et il savait qu'il le savait. Toutefois, il avait déjà fait le point sur cette réflexion. Ça n'enlevait pas le reste. Ça n'enlevait pas la raison qui le poussait à vérifier toutes les deux minutes qu'elle était toujours bien là.  
Il hésita, balançant son poids d'un pied à l'autre toujours sans oser regarder celui qui disait être son ami.

« Et comment je fais pour- » commença à marmonner indistinctement Daryl.  
« Hein? »  
« Comment je fais pour savoir si elle va pas encore faire une connerie comme ça? »

Il avait lentement redressé la tête au fil de sa question. Ses prunelles incertaines firent naître un air navré sur le visage de Rick. Lui aussi connaissait déjà la réponse. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de le savoir.

« Tu sais comment je fais pour regarder ma femme dans les yeux alors que je sais même pas qui est le père de ce bébé? » demanda doucement le shérif.

L'autre effectua un mouvement négatif du crâne. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment arrêté à ce genre de réflexions. Principalement parce que ces histoires de bébé, d'adultère et etc ne le concernaient plus depuis que Shane était mort et qu'il n'était plus là pour empoisonner tout le groupe avec sa psychose. Daryl avait pour habitude de se mêler de ses affaires.

« Je me dis que c'est le mien. C'est tout. »  
« Et c'est pas dur? »

Il ne désirait pas l'admettre de vive voix, mais il était intrigué et surtout impressionné. Rick avait une sacrée force de caractère pour s'arrêter sur cette pensée magique et s'en laisser convaincre. Oublier le problème ne le réglait pas. C'était comme se berner soi-même. Daryl se sentait incapable de ça.

« Si. Mais j'arrive à avoir une relation pas trop terrible avec ma femme et je vais avoir un bébé. Ça en vaut la peine tu crois pas? »  
« J'imagine. »

Il ne savait pas ce que ça faisait d'être père et comme le modèle qu'il avait eu en la matière ne méritait pas d'être évoqué Daryl avait un peu de mal à saisir l'importance du sacrifice que ça demandait.

« Toi et Milie, ce que vous avez ensemble » acheva Rick, « ça vaudrait pas la peine de faire l'effort de lui pardonner? »

Le chef et ami n'attendit pas de réponse. Il termina la conversation sur une petite tape au dos qui se voulait encourageante avant de retourner à son propre poste d'observation. Il avait fait exprès. Clore la discussion de cette manière pour le pousser à la méditation. Tout ça c'était bien beau, mais n'empêche que Daryl se sentait frustré et acculé contre un mur. Ne pouvait-on pas lui laisser quelques jours pour vivre sa colère et avaler le truc?!  
Il reviendrait vers Milie, il le savait déjà. Mais pour lui, trop vite signifiait trop facile. D'où il venait, on devait payer pour ses erreurs et, celle-là, il avait besoin que Milie la paie. Il se fichait pas mal que ce soit immature, crétin, ou même injuste. L'injustice pour lui aurait été de passer l'éponge en claquant des doigts.

* * *

Si sa respiration lente au rythme paisible donnait l'impression qu'elle dormait, Milie ne dormait absolument pas. Elle s'était allongée rapidement dans sa couverture surtout pour avoir la paix et se soustraire aux regards des autres. Principalement celui de Daryl. À défaut de bien vouloir lui adresser la parole, il lui jetait sans cesse des coups d'œil. La raison de cette attitude n'était pas bien difficile à deviner. C'était stupidement pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là. Ce manque de confiance lui fit plus mal qu'elle ne l'aurait cru, mais elle ne l'en blâma pas. C'était de sa faute. Uniquement de sa faute si Daryl se conduisait de cette manière avec elle. Elle n'avait aucun droit de lui en vouloir et ne cherchait pas à lui en vouloir non plus. Elle était parfaitement consciente que la seule chose à faire était d'encaisser le coup, assumer ses actes et attendre que les choses se tassent un peu. Dans quelques temps, elle pourrait à nouveau tenter une approche.  
Le temps… ennemi juré de l'homme. Il passait toujours trop vite ou pas assez. Mais c'était rassurant de voir qu'au moins une chose ne changeait pas avec l'épidémie. Le temps était déjà l'ennemi de l'homme bien avant le soulèvement des morts.

Lorsqu'elle avait entendu Rick et Daryl discuter tout bas, elle s'était concentrée comme jamais pour être en mesure de comprendre ce qu'ils se disaient. Elle avait l'impression de braver encore plus la confiance du chasseur en l'espionnant de la sorte, mais pour le moment c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour entendre quelque chose de sa part.  
La fin de leur conversation la fit sourire. Sourire qu'elle s'efforça de ravaler de peur de se trahir malgré la noirceur du salon. Sans être en mesure de voir la réaction de Daryl à ce que le shérif lui avait dit, Milie sentait néanmoins que tout n'était pas perdu. Elle avait stupidement ébranlé leur relation, ça aurait très aisément pu être évité, mais elle n'avait pas tué complètement ce qu'ils avaient. Elle pouvait le décrypter à l'hésitation dans sa voix, son manque d'assurance, cette petite touche de tristesse et de déception. Il n'avait pas fait une croix sur eux. Il tenait à lui faire bien comprendre la leçon.  
C'était parfaitement dans son droit et, encore une fois, Milie se devait d'assumer ses actes et en subir les conséquences aussi longtemps que Daryl le jugerait nécessaire. Après ce qu'elle avait fait, ça lui semblait être la moindre des choses.

La jeune femme ne sut pas exactement lorsqu'elle s'assoupit de fatigue. Ce qui lui sembla quelques minutes plus tard, le soleil commençait à peine à chasser l'obscurité que le remue-ménage habituel du matin la réveilla. Le sommeil insuffisant lui donna un peu mal à la tête et l'inconfort du plancher – quoi qu'ils commençaient tous à y être plus ou moins habitués – ne lui donna pas l'impression de s'être reposée non plus. Ses pieds et ses bras étaient endoloris. Les premiers pour avoir marché tous ces kilomètres – elle se désola au passage de constater que son endurance en la matière avait drastiquement faiblie – les seconds pour avoir donné tous ces coups de lame.  
Le feu dans l'âtre avait été ravivé et au-dessus de lui chauffait une cafetière de camping d'où émanait une douce odeur de café. Milie songea amèrement à ce matin où ils avaient perdu Carol, Jake et Travis. Mais ils étaient en sécurité ici. Du moins, aucune horde ne pouvait les atteindre à l'intérieur de ces hautes fortifications qu'ils avaient vues en arrivant au camp. Savoir s'ils étaient _réellement_ en sécurité, c'était une autre histoire.  
S'étirant et roulant ses muscles pour en chasser l'engourdissement et les courbatures au mieux, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Noah à côté d'elle. Dormant à poings fermés sur le ventre, le visage enfoui dans son oreiller et ses bras, il ne ronflait pas mais n'en était pas loin. Son oreiller était humide autour de sa bouche ouverte, toutefois il resplendissait de quiétude. Il se sentait en sécurité ici, ça se voyait tout de suite et ça avait quelque chose de rassurant.

Il ne leur fallut pas bien longtemps pour tous être réveillés. Après avoir mangé et fait un brin de toilette, le constat général était fort simple : et maintenant?  
Ils se trouvaient au milieu d'un camp inconnu, cernés par des gens dont les intentions étaient toutes aussi inconnues. Maintenant qu'ils avaient atteint leur destination, maintenant qu'ils avaient la certitude que ce camp ne relevait pas uniquement de la rumeur, ils devaient s'assurer que cet endroit était bon pour eux. Mais comment?  
Le questionnement s'était à peine formé dans leur tête que le dénommé Victor pénétra dans la maison après avoir pris soin de frapper quelques coups à la porte. N'entrant pas seul, il était accompagné de quatre autres hommes d'âges différents. Les vigiles qui s'occupaient de surveiller la maison restèrent à l'extérieur.

Victor, qui avait dans la quarantaine avancée, ne s'avérait pas être le dirigeant de ce camp. En réalité, la tête pensante était composée de cinq membres qui avaient tous des attributions précises. Victor était en charge de tout ce qui se rattachait à la sécurité de Fort Walton. Il veillait à la surveillance du périmètre fortifié en gérant principalement les équipes qui se relevaient jour et nuit. Lorsque le son des coups de feu leur était parvenu de la forêt, c'était également son rôle d'aller voir de quoi il retournait et c'est ainsi que lui et ses hommes avaient trouvé Rick et les siens.  
Un homme un peu plus âgé que lui, Clayton dit Clay, s'assurait de la cohésion générale de chaque _département_. Il s'assurait que les liens se fassent entre les bonnes personnes. Peu sur le terrain à proprement parler, il faisait surtout état d'administrateur général du camp. Puisque celui-ci contenait une centaine de survivants, cela se révélait nécessaire pour une organisation efficace.  
Terry et Stewart étaient jumeaux. Fin trentaine, avant l'épidémie ils géraient une boite d'organisation d'événements mondains à Miami. Quand la fin du monde a frappé et qu'ils ont atterri ici, ils se sont trouvé une nouvelle vocation. Tous ces gens qu'il fallait occuper pour ne pas céder au chaos. C'est ce qui est devenue leur principale activité. S'assurer que tout le monde ait son petit rôle a jouer pour être utile au camp – de la culture d'un jardin en passant par la lessive, l'éducation des enfants, la distribution de la nourriture et etc – c'était les jumeaux qui devaient s'assurer que chacun fasse sa part.  
Restait Billy. L'estimation de Milie allait à quelque part entre la fin vingtaine et le début de la trentaine. Volontaire, ça se voyait tout de suite qu'il était du genre à se faufiler partout et qu'il savait se débrouiller avec un tournevis et une lime à ongle. D'abord chapardeur – comme Glenn l'avait été pour eux – au fil du camp qui grossissait il est devenu chef de l'équipe de ravitaillement. À l'occasion, cette équipe s'aventurait hors du périmètre sécurisé du camp pour aller grappiller tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Les environs étaient vides maintenant et chaque sortie poussait les limites toujours plus loin. La dernière fois, ils étaient partis trois jours entiers pour trouver et ramener ce qu'ils avaient pu trouver d'utile.

Quand les cinq hommes eurent terminé de leur expliquer qui ils étaient et leurs tâches principales pour le camp, il devait bien s'être écoulé près d'une heure.  
Tout du long, Milie avait laissé trainer son regard sur ses amis, observant leurs réactions. Rick était fermé comme une huitre. Il absorbait les informations sans montrer s'il était satisfait, confiant ou même soulagé. Il refusait de baisser sa garde et il n'était pas le seul. Daryl, Glenn et T-Dog étaient dans le même état que lui. Ils ne voulaient prendre aucun risque inutile. Se sentir trop vite les bienvenus, trop vite chez soi, c'était le meilleur moyen qu'une nouvelle bombe leur explose à la figure. Ça n'arriverait pas deux fois, ça non.  
Lori était enchantée. Ses yeux s'étaient éclairés avec ravissement lorsque Clay avait mentionné que le camp possédait une école. Modeste, avait-il ajouté, mais quelques femmes avait pris en charge de poursuivre l'éducation des jeunes au meilleur de leurs capacités en précisant que c'était une initiative admirable. La femme enceinte semblait totalement de son avis pour ce que pouvait en juger Milie.  
Noah était relativement dans le même état. Tout cet espoir de rejoindre à nouveau la civilisation et il venait de la trouver. Terminé le sang et les morts. Terminé de devoir faire des choses pour lesquelles il n'était pas doué. Ici, il serait en mesure de survivre en offrant ses talents à cette communauté en échange de protection et de nourriture.  
Andrea semblait également ravie. Elle en avait marre de vagabonder à droite à gauche sans savoir de quoi demain serait fait. Elle avait cherché à masquer son sentiment jusqu'ici, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination, son euphorie était parfaitement lisible sur son visage.  
Rebecca était toute aussi soulagée. Depuis que Charlie était mort, elle jouait les funambules sur un fil de fer tremblant. Ne sachant pas si le pas suivant la ferait sombrer dans les ténèbres. Sa plus grande crainte était destinée à Talie. Ne pas l'entrainer dans sa chute. Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne pouvait abandonner sa nièce qui n'aurait plus personne. Ici, elle avait une chance de tenir la fille de son frère à l'abri du danger et du manque.  
La fillette, quant à elle, ne semblait pas saisir l'étendue de la situation. C'était compréhensible en raison de son âge. Tout du long, elle était restée agrippée à la jambe de sa tante, le visage plaqué contre sa cuisse, timide face à ces hommes qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Et Carl, fidèle à lui-même, s'appliquait avant toute chose à imiter le comportement de son père. Milie n'aurait pu dire s'il était méfiant parce qu'il ressentait le besoin de l'être ou si c'était uniquement pour _faire comme les adultes_.  
Merle était un autre spécimen que la jeune femme n'arrivait pas à décrypter sur le moment. Appuyé contre un montant de porte, il avait les bras croisés, un visage fermé mais attentif. La seule chose que Milie pouvait affirmer à son sujet, c'est qu'il avait pris soin de dérober son moignon à la vue de leurs hôtes par cette position.  
À côté, Hershel semblait confiant. Il avait eu davantage de contact avec les gens de ce camp lors de leur arrivée. Néanmoins, elle pouvait le deviner un poil récalcitrant. Ce n'était pas nécessaire d'avertir un vieil homme sage d'être sur ses gardes, il avait accumulé suffisamment de vécu pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas risquer de se mêler à n'importe qui. L'attaque de la prison ne semblait pas être pour beaucoup dans l'attitude prudente, mais conciliatrice, du vétérinaire.  
Sa fille Maggie donnait l'impression de ne pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Suspicion et euphorie se mélangeaient pour un cocktail d'incertitude. Elle voulait relâcher sa garde. Qu'ils aient la possibilité de se construire un nouvel endroit qu'ils pourraient appeler maison. Mais elle refusait prudemment de crier victoire tout de suite.  
Finalement, la seule chose que Milie arrivait à discerner du côté de Ray, c'était à quel point il pouvait être impressionné. Par leur organisation, par comment ils avaient réussi à établir ce camp, le maintenir à flot et en avoir fait un endroit plus qu'acceptable pour vivre au milieu de cette fin du monde sans être face à un manque crucial de ressources indispensables telles que l'eau ou la nourriture. Il voyait le résultat d'un effort collectif qui fonctionnait bien et voulait croire qu'ils sauraient s'y adapter et vivre à l'abri.

Et elle? Crainte et suspicion étaient ses mots d'ordre. Elle avait trop bien vu comment ça se déroulait dans le camp d'Elijah. Un œil extérieur pouvait le voir comme ils voyaient Fort Walton aujourd'hui. Un endroit sécuritaire avec de la nourriture et un certain confort. Quel était le vice caché ici? Où était l'arnaque?  
Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle-même pour survivre. Qu'elle devait accepter d'être entourée de personnes importantes pour elle qu'il lui arriverait de perdre un jour ou l'autre. Mais ça ne lui enlevait en rien cette réticence à se lier aux gens qu'elle avait développée durant les premières semaines.  
D'arnaque, il ne semblait pas y en avoir en tout cas, ou alors ils prenaient grand soin à les masquer aux nouveaux arrivants. Quand les présentations furent terminées, Terry et Stewart leur firent rapidement visiter l'intérieur du périmètre, évoquant les tâches pour lesquelles il leur manquait de la main d'œuvre, puis ils terminèrent sur des maisons. Trois maisons à l'apparence tout à fait ordinaire. Pas de porte défoncée, pas de fenêtre brisée. Trois maisons prêtes à les accueillir. Et les jumeaux les laissèrent finalement entre eux pour s'installer.  
Rapidement, ils se regroupèrent sur un porche.

« C'est… inespéré » commenta Lori en premier puisque personne ne semblait décidé à prendre la parole.  
« C'est encore mieux que ça » assura Rebecca.  
« Ne vous emballez pas trop vite » interrompit Rick. « On ne sait rien de ces gens ou de cet endroit. »  
« Ça me parait un peu trop _idyllique _pour être vrai » soutint T-Dog.  
« On ne peut pas juste tourner dos à la chance sous prétexte que ça pourrait cacher quelque chose qu'on aimera pas » fit remarquer Hershel d'une voix conciliatrice.  
« Je n'ai pas dit qu'on partait » certifia Rick.

Un instant, son regard se balada de personne en personne, s'attardant davantage du côté de Ray et de Daryl, avant de poursuivre.

« On va rester et s'intégrer, mais soyez vigilants et prêts à dégager d'ici en quatrième vitesse s'il le faut. »

D'un commun accord, ils approuvèrent tous les dires du shérif, puis ils examinèrent les maisons, chacun se décidant au fur et à mesure d'investir les lieux. Rick, Lori et Carl cohabiteraient donc avec Glenn, Maggie et Hershel. T-Dog, Andrea, Ray, Rebecca, Talie et Noah s'installèrent dans la seconde demeure pendant que Merle était déjà en train de fouiner dans la troisième avec son frère. Personne hormis Daryl ne semblait partant pour vivre sous le même toit que l'ainé Dixon sans y être obligé. Observant d'ailleurs le chasseur entrer dans la maison voisine, de la chambre investie par Noah, Milie avait maintenant un choix à faire.

« Tu peux rester avec moi si tu veux » proposa rapidement Noah. « Je sais que le lit fait pas très viril et qu'il est petit, mais ça nous donnera une excuse pour se coller un peu! »

Jetant un œil au lit pour enfant recouvert d'une couette pleine de dinosaures, Milie eut un sourire à défaut d'un rire mais déclina l'invitation d'un signe négatif de tête.

« Ça serait pas une bonne idée » déplora-t-elle.  
« J'ai jamais dit que c'en était une bonne » répondit l'autre avec légèreté. « Mais s'il veut te faire dormir sur une paillasse en guise de punition, te laisses pas faire et viens me voir. Je promets pas de défendre ton honneur dans un combat singulier – des plans pour me faire botter les fesses plus fort qu'elles l'auront jamais été… et je tiens à mon cul! – mais je garde l'invitation d'un partage du lit ouverte. »

Un rire, il réussit à en avoir un cette fois-ci et il s'approcha, venant fermer ses bras autour d'elle. Comme la proposition, ce geste n'était pas l'une des meilleures idées de Noah, mais elle savait qu'il s'en fichait royalement. Cette proximité lui fit néanmoins du bien. C'était rassurant au fond de savoir que si l'ambiance était trop à couteaux tirés avec Daryl, elle avait un refuge en plan b.  
Elle devait tout de même essayer. Après s'être détachée de Noah, elle quitta la maison et traversa sur le terrain voisin. Ouvrant tout doucement la porte sans faire de bruit, elle pouvait déjà entendre la grosse voix de Merle commenter sa nouvelle résidence.

« Pfff, ça se voit qu'il restait plus que de la merde. Regarde-moi ces armoires! Même juste avec la main qui me reste, j'aurais pu les installer plus droit que ça! Et pis le divan est défoncé. »  
« On s'en fout du canapé Merle » répondit l'autre Dixon d'une pièce visiblement plus loin dans la maison selon ce que Milie pouvait entendre, « c'est pas comme si tu pouvais te caler le cul dedans pour regarder la chaine sportive toute la journée. »  
« Oh la ferme! »

L'échange fraternel fit sourire la jeune femme qui refermait la porte tout aussi doucement qu'elle l'eut ouverte une fois à l'intérieur. Elle prit la peine d'inspirer profondément avant de quitter l'entrée question de se donner un peu de courage. Elle appréhendait quelque peu la réaction des Dixon lorsqu'ils verraient qu'elle avait pour intention de se joindre à eux et tout particulièrement celle de Daryl. Depuis ce regard horriblement froid qu'il lui avait jeté dans la forêt, elle n'avait plus croisé ses yeux et elle hésitait encore à retenter l'expérience.  
Atteignant le salon, elle vit Merle, un coussin du canapé dans la main, en train d'inspecter les ressorts.

« Hum, y'aurait moyen de l'arranger j'pense, mais j'vais avoir besoin d'un coup de main… Haha! »  
« Elle est pas drôle » commenta Daryl, toujours d'une autre pièce.

Drôle ou pas, le sourire de Milie était revenu à la charge. Merle n'était pas aussi ouvert avec son statut de manchot en présence des autres et elle retrouvait, avec un certain plaisir, le motard entêté qui lui avait appris à conduire sa moto.

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux » fit-elle question d'annoncer sa présence.

* * *

Dès qu'il entendit sa voix, Daryl se raidit de la pointe des cheveux au bout des orteils. Il y avait pensé, mais il n'avait pas cru qu'elle viendrait réellement s'imposer. Pas après la veille dans la forêt. Mais elle était venue. Parce que Milie ne reculait pas. Que la raison soit bonne ou mauvaise, ou même qu'il n'y ait pas de raison du tout, elle avançait toujours coûte que coûte.

« Toi, réparer ce truc? » s'amusa la voix machiste de Merle en provenance du salon.  
« Quoi, tu vas me dire que c'est un boulot d'homme? »

Malgré lui, Daryl eut l'ébauche d'un sourire en coin. Elle avait prouvé plus d'une fois qu'elle valait un homme et il savait son frère suffisamment observateur pour l'avoir déjà remarqué.

« P't'être bien! »  
« Bon bha, toi et ta main, vous aurez qu'à faire ça tous seuls. Entre hommes. »

Même d'où il se trouvait Daryl pouvait entendre le semi marmonnement outré qui échappa à Merle. Sans regarder, il devinait son visage figé quelque part entre la colère et la surprise. Son frère n'aimait pas particulièrement qu'on lui tienne tête, mais il appréciait qu'on ose le défier à son propre jeu.  
Des pas se rapprochèrent du petit couloir menant aux chambres et c'était précisément dans l'une d'elle que Daryl se trouvait.

« Y'a que deux chambres » ronchonna Merle toujours du salon.

Les pas ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et, bientôt, Milie apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Les yeux du chasseur s'arrêtèrent à la hauteur de ses genoux, refusant de monter davantage. Elle demeura sur le pas de porte un instant avant de se décider à entrer, prenant soin de fermer derrière elle. Ça y était alors. Ce moment où il n'y avait plus d'échappatoire et où il fallait parler. Ce fichu moment où il fallait parler. Daryl le détestait. Encore plus cette fois-ci. Parce que non seulement il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais, en plus, il ne voulait surtout pas le dire.  
Elle posa son paquetage contre une commode, jouant avec ses doigts de cette manie qu'elle avait toujours lorsqu'elle ne savait pas quoi faire avec ses mains. Elle se rapprocha, Daryl demeurant obstinément fixé sur ses genoux.

« Je sais que t'as pas forcément envie de m'entendre, mais j'aimerais quand même te dire un truc si tu veux bien » débuta-t-elle avec douceur.

Lentement, il leva les yeux. S'attardant sur sa ceinture, longeant la taille, la poitrine, s'arrêtant au cou, incertain. Puis il se dit qu'il avait plus de courage que ça et qu'il devrait la regarder en face un jour ou l'autre. Et lorsqu'il le fit, il sentit sa détermination fondre comme neige au soleil. Comment était-il supposé demeurer intransigeant devant un tel regard?

« Je suis désolée. Ça n'excuse pas ce que j'ai fait. Mais je le suis. Vraiment. »

Lentement, elle alla s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, jouant toujours avec ses doigts, les fixant comme si elle ne connaissait pas déjà chaque tache qu'elle y voyait. Daryl se balança sur ses pieds, ne sachant pas plus quelle attitude adopter. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit si facile. Elle était partie. Pourquoi elle avait fait une connerie pareille?!

« Pourquoi? »

Il posa enfin la question. Cette maudite question dont il connaissait déjà la réponse. Mais il avait besoin de le dire. Il avait besoin de l'entendre. D'entendre que c'était une belle connerie qui n'avait rien fait sinon coûter la vie du chien.

« Je sais pas » admit-elle humblement. « Je… Je sais juste qu'une seconde j'étais dehors à prendre un peu l'air et ensuite… ensuite je courais. Et je me suis pas arrêtée. »

Elle s'agrippa les genoux pour ne plus de se triturer les doigts, levant le menton pour le regarder à son tour.

« Parce que je suis trop stupide, trop entêtée. Parce que je sais que ça fait moins mal d'avoir rien à perdre. »  
« Et tu t'es sentie mieux? »

Là encore, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Il voulait surtout l'entendre de sa bouche. S'assoyant sur le bout du lit, il laissa un demi-mètre planer entre eux pendant que l'éclat d'un rire jaune s'échappa de la gorge de la jeune femme.

« Pas du tout » assura-t-elle en pivotant légèrement dans sa direction. « Et je voulais pas te laisser en arrière. Je cherche pas à me défendre, juste… préciser que c'était pas mon intention et que je le referai plus. Plus jamais. »

Daryl demeura silencieux, fixant le vide devant lui. Est-ce que c'était suffisant? Est-ce que ça valait le pardon? Pour lui, ça ne le valait pas. Elle avait fait la seule chose qu'il ne supportait pas. Et elle le savait. Oh oui, elle le savait. Rien qu'à la tête qu'elle avait, ça se sentait qu'elle le savait. Daryl n'avait jamais eu grand-chose dans sa vie. Jamais rien à perdre comme il avait peur de la perdre elle. Et elle était parfaitement consciente de ça quand elle avait sauté la clôture! Et elle dut le lire sur son visage, puisqu'elle se leva, prête à s'en aller. Elle ramassa son sac à dos, le passa à son épaule gauche, sans un poil de déception. Elle était venue dire ce qu'elle avait à dire, point barre.

« Je sais que t'as besoin de ton espace et je respecte ça. C'est pas l'idéal, mais Noah m'a proposé de partager sa chambre alors… »

Elle n'avait pas fait deux pas que le chasseur l'avait attrapée par le coude. Manipulatrice. C'était le seul nom à ne pas prononcer. Le seul parmi tout le groupe qui pouvait faire réagir Daryl malgré lui. Elle le savait parfaitement bien. Elle lui laissait son espace, vrai, mais pas sans s'assurer de pouvoir rester quand même dans les parages. Les empêcher de se dissocier complètement à défaut de revenir l'un vers l'autre tout de suite.

« Tu peux garder la chambre » marmonna-t-il. « Je vais prendre le canapé. »

Elle opina d'un mouvement de tête à peine perceptible. Elle ne dit mot. Ne sourit pas. Rien pour montrer qu'elle avait atteint son objectif, si objectif elle cherchait à atteindre en incluant le damné musicien dans la discussion. Qu'elle ait fait exprès ou non, il ne voulait pas la savoir seule toute la nuit dans la même pièce que son ex. Pas qu'il avait particulièrement peur qu'il se passe quelque chose entre eux. Milie n'était pas comme ça et ça lui en coûtait de songer que Noah ne devait pas l'être également. Mais son coté possessif était incapable de supporter cette idée.

Les premiers jours, tout semblait trop étrange pour être vrai. Ne pas avoir besoin de surveiller constamment les rues. Ne pas avoir besoin d'être aussi silencieux que des ombres. Avoir de la nourriture, y compris des fruits et des légumes frais! Voir tous ces visages inconnus qui vous souriaient, qui venaient vers vous et vous posaient des questions maintenant dénuées de sens tel que votre occupation avant l'épidémie. C'était comme si la menace des rôdeurs n'existait pas entre ces murs. C'était principalement ce qui empêchait Daryl d'abaisser complètement sa garde. T-Dog l'avait dit. Ça semblait trop idyllique.  
Quand Merle se plaignit des rations de viande et qu'il se mit en tête de sortir du périmètre du camp pour aller chasser, il essuya un refus catégorique. Personne ne sortait des limites du camp à l'exception des patrouilles et du ravitaillement. Daryl songea alors à ce qui arrivait à ceux qui _défiaient_ les ordres. Pouvaient-ils aller jusqu'à l'exécution comme eux l'avait déjà fait?

Après ces quelques jours d'accoutumance, le groupe fut scindé ici et là pour se mettre à participer activement à la vie du camp. Carl et Talie avaient été inclus à la petite classe composée d'une douzaine d'enfants. Lori les accompagnait souvent et avait partagé au groupe qu'elle avait rencontré quelques femmes enceintes ainsi que des nouvelles mamans. Le camp semblait être en mesure de pourvoir aux besoins des nouveaux nés ce qui avait achevé d'enchanter Lori.  
Glenn s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec Billy et avait rejoint l'équipe de ravitaillement avec T-Dog. Hershel, Maggie et Noah s'étaient joints aux tâches relatives à la culture des potagers. Rick avait même préféré se joindre à eux plutôt que de se mêler aux équipes de surveillance. Il en avait assez de gérer la menace des morts-vivants et, ici, il avait la possibilité de laisser les autres s'en occuper à sa place. Il avait confié plus tard à Ray et au chasseur que c'était uniquement parce qu'eux deux s'y trouvaient déjà avec Merle. Le shérif n'avait pas confiance en Victor et ses gars pour assurer la sécurité de sa famille, mais en eux trois – ou plutôt deux puisque Daryl se doutait que Rick se méfiait encore de Merle –, cette confiance était aveugle.  
Lori et Rebecca faisaient plutôt dans les tâches domestiques, bien que la condition de Lori l'empêchait de participer activement elle donnait un coup de main comme elle pouvait. Andrea et Milie avaient été collées d'office à la même chose après avoir été refusées à la sécurité. Ce n'était pas un boulot pour des femmes, c'était dangereux, avait simplement dit Clay. Andrea avait crisé, ne voulant être la bonniche de personne selon ses propres mots. Elle avait déjà prouvé sa valeur, il suffisait de demander à Rick, à Ray, à n'importe qui! Elle n'avait pas tort et le groupe l'épaula, mais ça ne changea absolument rien. Il était hors de question qu'ils acceptent des femmes à la sécurité du camp.  
Milie n'avait pas protesté. Comme si, au fond, elle était contente d'y échapper et qu'elle s'était proposée uniquement parce que c'était là que les autres s'attendaient à ce qu'elle aille. Il avait vu en elle la même fatigue et lassitude de faire face aux rôdeurs que Rick avait.

* * *

Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, personne du groupe ne se serait enrôlé dans une tâche nécessitant de sortir du périmètre du camp. Ils avaient déjà tant perdu là-dehors, pourquoi risquer davantage leurs vies lorsque ce n'était pas nécessaire? Milie avait pensé à la sécurité en premier pour une seule raison. Depuis le soulèvement des morts, c'était ce qu'elle savait faire de mieux. Les tuer ou les éviter. S'en sortir indemne. Elle avait eu plus d'une occasion d'y passer et ça n'était jamais arrivé. À défaut de la sécurité, il y avait le ravitaillement. Même problème, ils n'acceptaient pas les femmes.  
Faire la lessive ou l'inventaire des conserves n'avait jamais été parmi ses occupations favorites, mais Rick avait indirectement demandé à ce que les forces soient partagées. Il aimait savoir sa femme et Rebecca avec Andrea et Milie bien que l'ambiance soit tendue entre les deux dernières. Ce dont la jeune femme se fichait royalement au final. Elle faisait ce qu'elle avait à faire que la blonde soit présente ou non.  
Personne ne demeurait seul depuis qu'ils étaient à Fort Walton. Personne n'avait défait ses bagages non plus. Leurs affaires passaient la journée dans l'entrée, ils les gardaient près d'eux le soir. Ils avaient pu retrouver leurs armes, comme promis, mais n'avaient pas le droit de les avoir sur eux à l'exception du ravitaillement et de la sécurité lorsqu'ils étaient de sortie ou de surveillance. Pour éviter que ça se transforme en Far West dans le camp, avait expliqué Victor en leur rendant leur artillerie.

Au bout d'une semaine et des poussières, la routine commença à s'installer, ressemblant plus ou moins à celle instaurée à la prison. Ils vaquaient à leurs occupations respectives dans la journée, puis se rassemblaient le soir pour le repas. Rick avait insisté pour qu'ils poursuivent cette _tradition_ afin qu'ils conservent leur unité. Il n'avait pas eu à insister longtemps. Le groupe se rassemblait souvent, simplement par instinct. Pour Milie, la seule différence notable résidait en son couple. C'était étrange de vivre avec Daryl, mais de ne pas dormir avec lui. De ne pas manger assise à côté de lui. Il n'était pas l'homme le plus démonstratif d'affection qu'elle avait connu, néanmoins son contact commençait à lui manquer. Patience. Elle ne cessait de se le répéter. Elle avait créé son propre malheur. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire que sa petite crise avait assez duré. Mais quand Merle voyait son frère aller se coucher sur le canapé pour une nuit de plus et qu'il balançait haut et fort qu'il irait peut-être se glisser dans le lit de la _voisine_ pour la _réchauffer_, les yeux meurtriers de Daryl à ce moment-là étaient tout ce dont Milie avait besoin pour être encouragée. Il lui pardonnerait. Lorsqu'il le jugerait opportun.

Le révérend prenait du mieux et n'était plus en danger. Amputer un membre mordu portait donc ses fruits et la théorie de Rick se révéla véridique. La morsure ne transformait pas. Elle tuait et la mort venait enclencher le processus de _résurrection_.  
L'homme de Dieu fut d'ailleurs accueilli chaleureusement au sein de la communauté. Comme s'il apportait avec un lui une sorte d'espoir plus tangible. Comme si grâce à lui, les habitants du camp seraient en mesure de réellement entrer en contact avec leurs croyances. Milie ne saisissait pas tout à fait ce sentiment, mais elle était heureuse que Reynolds s'intègre si bien et si rapidement à cet endroit. Plus que tous les autres, il n'avait pas sa place au-dehors. Fait qui n'enlevait rien à ce qu'il pouvait apporter aux gens de ce camp. Glenn et Maggie furent parmi les premiers à le prouver.

« On en a discuté avec lui tout à l'heure et quand le révérend Reynolds se sentira plus en forme, Maggie et moi, on veut se marier » annonça l'asiatique au milieu du repas.

Si la nouvelle créa tout d'abord un silence face auquel personne ne savait tout à fait comment réagir, les sourires finirent par se hisser sur les visages.  
Depuis que le monde avait tourné, ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de se laisser aller à des réjouissances. Et, ici, Milie sentit que, pour une fois, celles-ci ne seraient pas suivies d'une énième catastrophe. Il était encore tôt pour arrêter d'être vigilant – la jeune femme estimait que le mieux était de ne jamais cesser de l'être – mais ce camp était sûr et, jusqu'à maintenant, rien n'indiquait qu'ils étaient tombés sur un regroupement de cinglés dangereux. Ils étaient à cheval sur leurs règles, mais avec ces jours tranquilles qui venaient de se succéder, il était difficile de le leur reprocher. Le camp fonctionnait bien. Extrêmement bien, même.  
Elle se refusait à tomber dans le panneau encore une fois, mais… oui… si tout continuait d'aller bien, ils auraient la possibilité d'appeler cet endroit _la maison_.


	29. You and I

Wouhou, j'ai survécu à 2 semaines et demi de beuverie, soyons fiers! *0* ... On peut aussi me traiter d'ivrogne, mais peu importe è.é Après ce temps loin du pc et de l'écriture j'ai dû me botter ardemment les fesses (ce qui physiquement parlant demande un certain effort doublé d'une certaine flexibilité soit dit en passant) pour me remettre à mon chapitre. Je souligne au passage qu'il est plus court que la moyenne. Les très longues descriptions et le peu de dialogues du précédent chapitre m'ont annihilée e.e, je cherche donc à renverser la vapeur ici et probablement dans les prochains chapitres également. C'est en quelque sorte un test, question de voir si des chapitres un peu plus courts avec plus de rythme au sein de l'action vont me booster à écrire et fournir plus d'un chapitre part mois/2 mois. Ça m'agace de trainer autant même si je n'ai pas vraiment d'obligation à ce sujet alors je vais faire des efforts de ce côté. Je doute arriver à publier un chapitre par semaine comme ce fut le cas cet automne, mais avec du bol, j'arriverai à en avoir un par plus ou moins deux semaines. Je promets rien, avec le beau temps (qui donne envie de tout sauf de s'enfermer avec un ordi), le frère qui veut s'acheter une maison et moi qui espère partir en appartement durant l'été... ça risque quand même d'être occupé! Mais je garde l'écriture dans un coin de ma tête, on believe è.é

Avant de passer aux réponses aux reviews, j'aimerais remercier tous ceux qui ont ajouté favoris et alertes que ce soit à la fic ou moi-même, encore une fois, ça fait chaud au coeur. Un petit geste qui flatte un auteur dans le sens du poil héhé ;)

MyFairLadyRose : Merci beaucoup! Pas de chance pour le slash, c'est pas trop ma tasse de thé, mais flattée que tu aimes malgré ça :p Et la suite la voici! *0*

Androxydre : Merci à toi aussi! T'as bien failli me faire peur en associant Milie à une Mary Sue (je les aime pas e.e), mais tant mieux si cette impression s'est révélée inexacte :p Le truc avec Milie, c'est que c'est tout ou rien, elle ne connait pas vraiment la demie mesure et c'est vrai que durant la première dizaine de chapitre, je me suis surtout attardée sur ses côtés forts (nos persos ne sont pas plus parfaits que nous XD), question de mieux la massacrer ensuite muhahaha! (si peu maso je suis e.e) Du côté de Daryl, je ne cherchais pas à "faire tourner ses pensées uniquement autour de Milie", mais peut-être que l'écriture en point de vue mixée au fait que je ne m'attardais pas trop à ce qu'on connaissait déjà (du genre la chasse ou le butage de zombies et etc) a pu donner cette impression :(  
Concernant leur _froid_ des derniers chapitres, c'était précisément question de mettre un peu de problèmes au milieu du couple pour l'animer un brin (faut se faire une raison, on aime les torturer nos chéris :p), mais je ne voulais pas non plus tomber dans le classique triangle amoureux qui sert plus ou moins qu'à ça et qui en plus est parfois répété à outrance x_x Cette histoire de _trahison_ me paraissait moins clichée et qui, je trouvais, correspondait bien à Daryl. Selon ce qu'il est je ne crois pas qu'il prendrait ce genre de trucs à la légère. Puis je n'aime pas non plus le genre "on se prend le chou pour des conneries et on se laisse et on revient ensemble et on se re-laisse x1000 à l'infinie", à mes yeux une relation ne fonctionne pas de cette manière. Du coup, ça risque pas d'arriver ici :p

Concernant le camp, tu verras bien ce qu'il te réserve comme surprises! Sache seulement que je n'ai pas l'intention de _copier_ ce qui a été fait dans la S3. Ma fic s'en détache déjà trop puisque je l'ai commencée après la S2 et puis je ne vois pas l'intérêt de _refaire_ ce qui a déjà été fait puisque ça deviendrait prévisible et ennuyeux. Inspiration ici et là peut-être (au même titre que la BD lorsqu'il m'arrive d'en lire un numéro par-ci par-là :p), mais pas plus.  
Haha, Merle et sa moto furent bien appréciés on dirait! Tant mieux, parce que j'apprécie énormément ses petits passages éclairs de plaintes et bougonnements souvent inutiles. Ça n'apporte rien au récit, sauf un petit sourire, mais ça fait toujours du bien XD  
Le chien! Je l'adore le chien, ne me jette pas la pierre. Mais maso je reste et dès que j'ai décidé de mettre ce chien dans la fic, il était destiné à une mort plus ou moins semblable à celle-ci parce que bon, si les humains ne sont pas à l'abri de la mort, les animaux non plus et pas seulement parce que Daryl les chasse pour son diner :p

Milie : Eh bha, tu ne dois surtout pas d'identifier au personnage pendant que tu lis hein! XD **prend la porte** Héhé c'est qu'il en a pris de la graine depuis le début de la fic! Et même si on peut dénombrer quelques appellations tendres de sa part, il y en a pas des masses non plus précisément parce que je trouve ça étrange aussi venant de lui XD Néanmoins, j'estime qu'étant donné la relation que lui ai donné avec Milie, la chose reste crédible lorsqu'on n'en abuse pas.  
Merci bien pour le compliment sur mon OC! Quoi que ses émotions ne sont pas vraiment difficiles à rendre pour moi. J'éprouve d'avantage de difficulté avec les personnages de la série, puisque je suis toujours aux aguets pour ne pas les faire sortir de leur personnage tout en leur donnant une évolution qui sera crédible en relation avec ce qui est vécu dans la fic. Merci en tout cas *0*

Et finalement, petit méaculpa de ma part, j'admets ne plus savoir si j'ai laissé trainer des réponses à des reviews correspondant à des chapitres antérieurs x_x Hors donc, si vous avez laissé une review d'un chapitre et que je n'y ai toujours pas répondu... Petit MP, petite allusion dans une review, peu importe, il me fera plaisir de répondre via MP, le forum ou mon chapitre suivant! ;)

Question chapitre, j'ai utilisé une chanson à la fin. Il s'agit de "_Nothig but you and I_" de **Keith Harkin** (qui n'inspire pas du tout le titre du chapitre... pas du tout è.é). Vous la trouverez facilement sur youtube, si l'envie de la découvrir avec votre lecture vous prend! (Et ensuite vous me remercierez de vous avoir fait connaître cette fausse-blonde stupide mais charmante haha!)  
Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous les courageux qui sont encore accrochés à l'histoire après cette attente! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, comme toujours! See ya next time *0*

* * *

**Chapter 29 ;; You and I**

« J'ai l'air ridicule. »

La dernière fois où on l'avait obligée à porter une robe, elle devait avoir quelque chose comme onze ans et son père avait réussi à la lui faire garder sur le dos environ une vingtaine de minutes. Si les vêtements typiquement féminins n'étaient pas sa tasse de thé avant le soulèvement des morts, il était facile de deviner que ça l'était encore moins lorsqu'il était question de massacres sanglants et de survie au milieu de nulle part.  
Mais Maggie savait être plus autoritaire que feu Nathan Collins puisque Milie se tenait devant cette glace depuis dix minutes, se sentant inconfortable au point de se demander si elle n'était pas en train de développer une allergie à ce tissu. C'était sûrement le cas, mais jamais Maggie n'accepterait de la dispenser du port de la robe. Elle ne démordait pas de son idée depuis plus de cinq jours, ce ne serait pas le jour J que Milie verrait la lumière au bout du tunnel.

« Tu es parfaite » assura Rebecca qui lui jouait dans les cheveux sans cacher sa joie.  
« Mais regarde-moi ça! … Je pourrais même pas courir tellement c'est serré. »  
« D'abord, t'exagères » continua la rousse sans démordre de sa bonne humeur, « ensuite, il n'y aura aucune raison de courir! »  
« On sait jamais. Si Merle m'invite à danser? » dramatisa Milie, la moue toujours aussi dédaigneuse en observant son reflet.  
« C'est mon mariage! » clama Maggie en sortant de la salle de bain. « Si Merle prend la peine d'être courtois, interdiction de courir, tu acceptes un point c'est tout! »

La tenue de Maggie était loin d'être une tenue de grand couturier, ou même de ressembler à une robe de mariée, mais elle était blanche, sans tache de saleté incrustée ou même de sang séché. C'était de loin la chose la plus élégante qu'ils avaient vu en plusieurs mois et Maggie était absolument radieuse en plus d'avoir le sourire dressé jusqu'aux oreilles depuis le matin.

« Maggie! Tu es magnifique! » s'exclama Rebecca en délaissant immédiatement Milie.  
« Je suis sûre qu'il a le moignon baladeur » commenta simplement celle-ci non sans joie face à cet abandon.  
« Ça pourra juste aider ton cas, tout autant que la robe » fit Maggie en s'approchant pour s'observer à son tour dans le miroir.  
« Mon cas n'a **pas** besoin d'aide. »  
« Ça fait trois semaines qu'on est ici et toujours rien avec Daryl » résuma la future mariée. « Ton cas a **besoin** d'aide. »  
« Mon cas n'a pas besoin d'aide » répéta Milie avec entêtement. « Il a juste besoin de temps. »  
« Quand le genre humain bouffe le genre humain, y'a prescription sur le temps » dicta Rebecca sur un ton de loi universelle.

Maggie approuva de larges signes de tête et Milie laissa échapper un profond soupir. C'était pour ça qu'elle avait toujours eu des amis masculins. Ça lui permettait d'échapper à toutes ces discussions de filles!

« Pourquoi je suis là déjà? »  
« Parce que » sourit Maggie en lui enserrant les épaules de son bras « t'as accepté d'être ma demoiselle d'honneur! »  
« Ma première erreur » bougonna la jeune femme sous le rire des deux autres.

Un mariage. Sur le coup de l'annonce, ça lui avait paru comme incongru, voir même inutile. Si déjà la signification de cette célébration commençait à perdre de son sens avant l'épidémie, maintenant, elle semblait juste… risible. À quoi servait un discours chrétien interminable ou proclamer devant un nombre x de personnes – et, dans le cas présent, principalement qu'ils connaissaient depuis peu – qu'on était amoureux? Peut-être était-ce son manque de croyance en l'institution – son père lui avait appris la religion des marines plutôt que le christianisme. Peut-être était-ce les difficultés que subissait actuellement son couple. Peut-être était-ce simplement dû à sa personnalité. Peut-être était-ce juste la mauvaise humeur de devoir porter cette maudite robe! Mais elle ne ressentait pas ce besoin de _prouver au monde entier_ qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments qu'elle estimait capables de durer jusqu'à la mort – que l'espérance de vie ait drastiquement chuté ou non.  
Toutefois, après ce par quoi ils étaient passés, après le prix payé pour atteindre ce camp, elle pouvait être en accord avec au moins une chose. Il fallait célébrer. Profiter de cette accalmie tout en espérant qu'elle dure.

Les survivants du camp ne s'étaient pas avérés être des fous furieux ne désirant que sexe et servitude de la part des femmes. Ils avaient peut-être une manière archaïque et machiste de séparer les activités, mais sinon cette communauté donnait l'impression de revivre une époque révolue. La routine de se lever pour aller travailler, se retrouver en famille à la maison le soir. Pas de barreaux aux fenêtres, pas de vision d'un monde délabré. En ces murs qu'elle n'avait pas quittés depuis son arrivée, elle pouvait oublier leur aspect. Leur odeur de chair décomposée cuisant au soleil de midi. Les sons qu'ils émettaient. Ce regard vide qui transperçait votre âme.  
Des gens avenants, souriants, vivants. C'était ce qu'il y avait ici. Des gens qui ne faisaient pas que survivre, mais des gens qui vivaient. Réticents et méfiants, ils l'étaient encore, mais beaucoup moins. Ce mariage n'était pas uniquement celui de Glenn et Maggie. Il achevait de lier leur petit groupe au camp.

« Je l'ai! » s'exclama Lori en pénétrant dans la pièce, brandissant un bouquet de fleurs bien fourni. « Ça n'a pas été facile, mais j'ai réussi à convaincre Madame Hawkins de me laisser faire au moins le bouquet de la mariée! »

Des fleurs. De belles fleurs colorées, un feuillage vert qui n'avait pas été terni par l'hiver. Madame Hawkins avait soixante-dix-sept ans. Elle se déplaçait en marchette et avait vécu toute sa vie ici dans ce village. Elle habitait encore la maison dans laquelle elle avait passé plus de quarante ans de son existence et ne savait probablement pas à quoi un rôdeur pouvait bien ressembler. Elle ne servait, pour parler crument, à rien. Elle n'avait plus la forme pour entretenir les jardins. Elle n'avait plus l'esprit pour tenir des inventaires. Elle n'arrivait pas à cuisiner convenablement avec les moyens du bord. Mais il sera désormais possible de dire qu'elle aura apporté au moins une chose au camp. Un joli bouquet composé de ses plus magnifiques fleurs entretenues chaque jour avec lenteur et délicatesse pour achever de donner à la mariée un véritable air de mariée.  
Lori et son ventre à cinq ou six semaines d'exploser, selon les hypothèses d'Hershel, s'approchèrent donc de l'agglutinement de femmes devant le miroir et posa le bouquet dans les mains de Maggie. Celle-ci sourit en observant le résultat dans la glace. Loin était la vision du mariage auquel toute petite fille a rêvassé au moins une fois pendant son enfance, mais dans les circonstances, le résultat n'était pas à plaindre non plus.

« C'est parfait » souffla la future mariée, prouvant ainsi qu'elle était enchantée du résultat.

* * *

Non seulement portait-il des vêtements propres, mais il portait, de surcroit, une chemise. On lui avait interdit d'en déchirer les manches comme il avait coutume de le faire. De toute manière, ce n'était pas ce genre de chemise. Celle-ci, c'était le genre porté par un homme distingué qui travaillait dans un bureau d'où respirait la réussite. Il avait fallu que le monde sombre dans une dégénérescence inimaginable pour que lui, Daryl Dixon, porte ce genre de chemise.  
Quand il était sorti de la salle de bain accoutré de la sorte, Merle s'était ouvertement mis à rigoler, gorge déployée, les yeux brillants de moquerie. Il n'était pas né celui qui le ferait s'attifer de la sorte, son frère lui avait-il assuré. À quelques jours près, le chasseur aurait probablement affirmé la même chose. Mais pour Glenn et Maggie, il était prêt à faire une exception.  
Un mariage. Il n'avait jamais assisté à une cérémonie. Ce serait loin de ressembler à ce qu'il avait pu voir dans les films, c'est certain, mais, mine de rien, il tenait à faire ça comme il faut. Le couple était important pour lui. Quoi qu'en pense Merle, ils étaient de la famille maintenant.

Celui-là, d'ailleurs, qui demeurait obstinément en retrait, appuyé contre un réverbère, attitude nonchalante comme s'il se foutait de tout ce qui l'entourait, au bout de l'endroit qu'ils avaient choisi pour établir la cérémonie. À l'avant, le chasseur se trouvait au milieu des siens. Carl, Lori, Rick, lui, Ray, Rebecca, Talie, Noah, Andrea. Au centre, face à tous, se trouvait le révérend. Son bras en moins ne l'empêchait pas d'être rayonnant. Un large sourire enchanté se dressait sur son visage encore un peu pâle. Unir deux amants devant son Dieu, c'était probablement la plus belle chose qu'il lui était donnée d'accomplir depuis belle lurette.  
À côté de lui se tenait Glenn. Droit. Assuré. Il y avait quelque chose d'imposant dans son attitude. Bizarrement, Daryl le trouva soudainement changé. Disparu le chintoque malingre qui se faufilait au travers des obstacles plus vite que son ombre pour éviter de les affronter de face. Disparue l'incertitude constante sur son visage. Résolu. Inébranlable. Daryl réalisa que ce Glenn-là se trouvait parmi eux depuis un bout de temps, mais qu'il n'y avait jusqu'alors porté qu'une attention quelconque.

T-Dog s'avança dans l'allée centrale, escortant Milie. Fierté éclairait le visage du noir. Ce n'était pas Rick, pas Hershel, pas Noah – avec qui l'asiatique était devenu très ami, pas même lui que Glenn avait choisi pour témoin. C'était T-Dog et le gaillard pouvait en être fier, ça oui. Que Maggie choisisse Milie de son côté était à la fois une surprise et prévisible. Si elles avaient passé de nombreuses semaines à se fusiller du regard, un changement s'était opéré. Un changement qui s'était drastiquement décuplé à la mort de Beth.  
Beth. Amy. Jim. Jacqui. Sophia. Dale. Patricia. Jimmy. Shane. Marshall. Jackson. Le père de la gamine. Anderson. Travis… Carol. Il n'avait pas assez de doigts pour compter tous ceux qui n'étaient plus là pour assister à ce mariage.  
Cette pensée s'évada de son esprit lorsque Maggie, au bras de son père, s'avança à son tour de cette démarche lente et cérémonieuse. Si tout le monde la regardait elle, elle n'était fixée que sur Glenn.

Daryl n'était pas un fin connaisseur. Ça manquait sûrement de blanc, de vêtements princiers, de fleurs, de soleil et de gazouillis d'oiseaux pour être somptueux et parfait. Mais, à tout le moins, ça ne manquait pas de sentiments. Il les sentait. Il les _voyait_. Solides comme l'acier. Fébriles comme le battement d'ailes du papillon. Impatients comme un enfant. Tendres comme une mère.  
Puis, quand Hershel se dégagea après avoir offert la main de sa fille à Glenn, il croisa son regard à elle. Il chercha à s'en dérober, mais ne put qu'y revenir. Orbes dardés sur lui avec insistance. Cette insistance indiscrète qu'elle avait au début. Celle qui le poussait constamment aux frontières de sa zone de confort. Celle qui lui soufflait un refrain qui le torturait déjà depuis quelques jours.

Le pardon. N'est-il pas venu le temps? Un jour comme aujourd'hui, consacré à l'union, quoi de mieux? Ne voudrais-tu pas dormir dans un vrai lit ce soir? Ne voudrais-tu pas savoir ton sommeil bercé par sa respiration? Ne voudrais-tu pas la tenir dans tes bras? Sentir ta peau picoter agréablement sous l'effleurement de ses baisers? Son sourire. Son rire. Ses froncements de nez. Ses mots doux. Son plaisir susurré à ton oreille. Tout ce qui te manque. Le pardon te le ramènera.  
Certes, oui, mais après le pardon que reste-t-il de la faute? Cette lame glacée, poignard affûté qu'est la trahison. Ce maudit étau qu'est la peur. Ce fichu poison qu'est la méfiance. Prison est la rancune.

Le discours de Reynolds, Daryl n'en écouta pas un traitre mot. Il soutint le regard de Milie sans sourciller de nouveau, l'esprit déchiré, perdu au milieu de ses désirs qui ne savaient s'accorder. Glenn et Maggie échangèrent anneaux et promesses, mais il ne vit que ses lèvres remuer.  
_Je t'aime_. Murmure muet porté par une douce brise printanière. Pourtant, les mots le frappèrent avec la force d'un ouragan.  
Certains se disaient ces quelques mots à tout va et pour un tas de raisons qui ne servaient souvent que de vagues prétextes ou pour pas de raison du tout. Eux, c'était tout l'inverse. Il pouvait compter plus de larmes, plus de coups, plus de blessures sanglantes et plus de morts que de fois où ces mots avaient été prononcés. _Ce que vous avez ensemble, ça vaudrait pas la peine de faire l'effort de lui pardonner?_ Si une seule chose en valait le coup, c'était bien ça, pas vrai? Ces trois petits mots.  
Son regard dériva. Pour la première fois depuis un long moment. À côté de lui, Rick tenait la main de Lori dans la sienne. Ce ventre proéminent. Le résultat d'un amour retrouvé ou de la faiblesse d'une déloyauté? Le shérif avait fait son choix. À présent, quel était le sien?

« Bois! »

La voix impérieuse de Merle et le son de la bouteille cognant contre la petite table ronde de jardin l'extirpèrent de ses réflexions. Chaises repoussées. Stéréo branché sur un générateur. Il fut un temps, ça aurait été risible de célébrer un mariage de cette façon. Aujourd'hui, on pouvait parler de réception faite en grandes pompes.  
Daryl n'était pas certain de se souvenir comment il avait abouti assis à cette petite table, contemplant les festivités d'un œil absent. Ramené à la réalité par son aîné, le chasseur détailla la bouteille de rhum attentivement avant de lever les yeux sur Merle.

« Parait que boire c'pas la solution. »  
« Qu'des conneries. Bois avant que j'la r'prenne! J'le dirai pas trois fois. »

Pour sûr, Merle ne resterait pas généreux très longtemps. Le cadet s'empara donc de la bouteille pour en boire une bonne lampée.

« Bien, si ça s'trouve ça te donn'ra un peu de courage! »

L'arrière-goût amer qui le saisit n'avait rien à voir avec le rhum. Après sa conversation avec Rick. Après des regards inquisiteurs de Maggie et de Rebecca. Après des sourires énigmatiques d'Hershel. Après une tentative foireuse de Ray de s'en mêler. Après ses rêves dans lesquels Carol le traitait d'idiot de perdre le temps incertain qu'il avait encore à vivre. Après tout ça, voilà que même Merle s'y mettait!

« Mêle-toi de c'qui t'regarde » grincha le cadet avant de reprendre une rasade d'alcool salvatrice.  
« Oh ça va, je me disais juste que dormir dans un vrai plumard te rendrait p't-être plus aimable! »  
« T'as qu'à dormir sur le canapé à ma place. »  
« C'pas moi le saint homme qu'y'a laissé sa chambre. »

Acculé. Depuis le début. De tous bords. De tous côtés. Ils s'étaient tous mis contre lui. Même les fantômes. Comme si sa réaction était complètement démesurée. Comme s'il avait dû fermer les yeux sur tout ça dès le premier instant. D'abord Rick. Puis eux et ce tour de passe-passe manipulateur.  
_Noah_. Le seul fichu nom à ne pas dire. Celui-là même qui se trimbalait deux verres en plastique rouge jusqu'à elle, en charmant garçon qu'il était. Tout sourire. Tout pimpant de bonne humeur et de rire. Et il lui suffisait de tirer une gueule bizarre et idiote pour qu'elle rigole ouvertement. Qu'il pousse la chansonnette pour qu'elle adopte le comportement de la groupie.

C'était con. Il savait parfaitement que c'était con. Elle n'agissait pas ainsi avec de mauvaises intentions. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Mais la jalousie traçait son petit bonhomme de chemin, rendant cette scène de réjouissance indigeste.

« J'vais faire un tour. »

Il se leva, gardant la bouteille, et s'éloigna. Si ça devait se régler aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas que ce soit juste pour que tout le monde lui fiche la paix. Ce serait parce qu'il l'aurait décidé. Parce qu'il était prêt. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Et il lui serait incapable de le faire en ayant _ça_ sous les yeux.

« Hey! C'ma bouteille enfoiré! »  
« Trouve-t'en une autre! »

Il entendit Merle grogner son mécontentement. Il s'en foutait.

* * *

La trêve qu'elle avait décidé de s'accorder portait ses fruits. Au diable la tension toujours un poil présente avec Andrea. Au diable ces regards masculins sur ses jambes nues qui lui rappelait les yeux lubriques d'Elijah. Au diable son couple, ne serait-ce que pour quelques heures. Au diable cette robe… pour aussi longtemps qu'elle serait en mesure de tenir!  
Talie sautillait partout et demandait à tout le monde de la faire tournoyer sur la musique. Elle n'avait pas le souvenir de l'avoir vue si joyeuse depuis qu'elle la connaissait. Ray dansait avec Rebecca depuis qu'elle s'était faite inviter par un autre sans se priver de lancer des regards assassins à quiconque oserait afficher le désir de lui emprunter sa cavalière. Sa manière bien à lui de _marquer son territoire_. Machiste et… attendrissante d'une certaine façon. Aura-t-il fallu la fin du monde pour que Raymondo Alvarez cesse de courir les jupons?  
Carl discutait avec quelques garçons avoisinant son âge. Elle se souvenait de cette expression enfantine. Elle l'avait vue sur son visage auparavant uniquement lorsqu'il jouait avec le chien et s'amusait à tenter de découvrir son nom. C'était bon de voir qu'en Carl résidait encore cet enfant qu'il était supposé être. Lori, assise avec quelques autres mères, observait son fils, une main sur son énorme ventre. Souriante, le stress était pour une fois absent de ses traits moins fatigués qu'ils ne le furent déjà. Un tendre regard échangé avec son mari qui se tenait debout, un peu plus loin, apparemment en grande conversation avec Clay et Stewart. Ou était-ce Terry? Peu importe. Que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, les jumeaux s'étaient démenés comme des chefs pour que cette célébration ressemble le plus possible à un mariage.  
De son côté, Andrea était au milieu d'une conversation animée avec Victor. Une discussion qui ne semblait pas la réjouir lorsque l'homme s'éloigna. Sans doute devait-elle être revenue à la charge, une fois de plus. La blonde désirait tant faire partie des patrouilles. Aimait-elle l'odeur de chair pourrie à ce point? Que cherchait-elle à prouver? Mais surtout, à qui?  
Maggie dansant avec son père plutôt. Évitons les sujets fâcheux. Et Glenn qui la dévore des yeux tout en bavassant avec T-Dog et Billy. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, Milie n'aurait pu croire qu'une telle image puisse être réelle. À quand le revers de la médaille? À quand les cris, les pleurs, le sang et les morts?

Mais il n'y eut aucun revers. Sinon Merle goûtant une fois de plus au rejet féminin. Et à en croire le sourire qui s'étirait malicieusement sur son visage, ça l'amusait énormément d'offusquer la gente féminine. Rien, sinon Ray qui faisait danser Talie, grimpée sur ses pieds, comme un père l'aurait fait. Pas l'ombre d'un danger, à moins que cette fille d'environ vingt ans complètement pâmée devant Noah, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de chanter chaque chanson qu'il connaissait, puisse être considérée comme tel. Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Milie était contente. Il avait l'occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes ici. De se faire aimer comme il le méritait par quelqu'un qui n'avait pas le cœur hameçonné ailleurs.

« Tu l'trouv'ras pas » se moqua la voix rugueuse de Merle au moment où ses yeux balayaient la foule.

S'exaspérer aurait été une perte de temps et d'énergie. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que Merle les observait, Daryl et elle, comme on regarde son feuilleton préféré, mais où on a la divine possibilité de s'en mêler allégrement.

« Et pourquoi ça? » demanda-t-elle à la place.  
« Parce que j'lui ai laissé entendre qui serait temps de dormir dans son lit pis il est parti. »  
« Daryl n'aime pas être poussé, tu devrais le savoir, non? »

Merle émit un petit rire, touché, et Milie eut un sourire vainqueur.

« N'empêche que c'était sacrément con de se tirer. »  
« Je sais. On fait pas toujours des trucs intelligents. Ça aussi, tu devrais le savoir. »

Un rire gras accompagna cette seconde répartie qui étira le sourire de la demoiselle un peu plus. Merle ne cherchait pas à se mêler aux autres et elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi, elle avait néanmoins le sentiment de commencer à arriver à quelque chose. Elle ne se trouvait pas à Atlanta. Elle n'était pour rien dans ce qui lui était arrivé. À force d'efforts, elle finirait bien par apprivoiser l'ainé Dixon, comme elle avait été en mesure de le faire avec le cadet.

« Milie! »

Déboulant comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses, Noah l'attrapa rapidement par un poignet, glissa un _désolé_ à Merle, et la traina de quelques pas à l'écart de tout.

« Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me kidnappes? » demanda-t-elle à tout hasard.  
« Parce que! »  
« C'est plein de sens » s'amusa la jeune femme.  
« De deux choses l'une, tu m'as demandé d'être ton vaillant chevalier en armure si jamais Merle voulait t'inviter à danser » lui rappela-t-il en se frappant le torse du poing tel un Tarzan valeureux.  
« Ah ouais… c'est vrai j'ai fait ça. Mais c'était pas ce qu'il était en train de faire. »  
« Bha d'une chose l'une alors » poursuivit Noah sans se laisser abattre par le malentendu. « T'sais cette fille? »  
« Tu veux dire celle qui cherche très clairement à m'assassiner des yeux juste derrière toi en ce moment? » chercha à préciser Milie.  
« Ouais, Josy! »  
« C'est quoi le problème avec Josy sinon celui qui faudrait lui spécifier qu'on couche pas ensemble… ou plutôt qu'on couche plus ensemble? »  
« Tu deviens crue, ça sent le manque à plein nez! » constata-t-il en reniflant l'air.  
« La ferme et viens-en aux faits. »  
« Elle a dix-neuf ans. »  
« Et? »  
« Trois ans ma vieille, trois ans et tu sais pas l'âge que j'ai! Je suis mortifié. Je te parie que tu sais même pas ma date d'anniversaire, c'est facebook qui te le rappelais chaque année, avoue! »  
« Dix juin et t'as vingt-six ans pour encore quelques semaines si je me trompe pas. Il est où le drame? »  
« Tu savais que la différence entre vingt-six et dix-neuf, c'est sept! »  
« Bravo, t'as passé la deuxième de primaire avec mention. »  
« Milie! » s'exaspéra Noah au comble du désespoir.  
« Quoi? Tu comptes sur moi pour être la voix de ta raison? Te traiter de pédophile ou je sais pas quoi? »  
« Ce serait la moindre des choses. Elle est jolie… je me sens sale. »  
« Parce que tu t'es roulé par terre avec les gamins tout à l'heure, voilà pourquoi. »  
« T'sais très bien que c'est pas ce que je veux dire! »  
« Si elle avait douze ans, je te dirais de briser ses rêves, mais là, je vois vraiment pas où est le problème. »  
« J'oubliais que t'es pas objective, tu baises un vieux! » s'offusqua le jeune homme.  
« Je suis une terrible pécheresse et toi aussi tu sens le manque à plein nez. Fous-moi le camp maintenant. »

Noah plissa les yeux de mécontentement. Apparemment, il espérait davantage de son amie. Qu'elle le réfrène à se lier peut-être. Noah aimait les gens. Toutes les sortes de gens. Et rapidement. Il aimait plaire de toutes les manières, principalement auprès des jeunes demoiselles, il serait idiot de le nier. Mais il était évident qu'il en avait assez de voir mourir les personnes à qui il tenait. Se restreindre, il en était incapable. À moins qu'on ne le fasse pour lui. Toutefois, ce n'était pas compris dans la trêve, malheureusement pour Noah.  
À moins qu'il ne s'agisse que d'une permission déguisée. Pour s'assurer que ça ne blesserait pas Milie de le voir avec une autre fille. Elle n'y avait pas vraiment pensé. Qu'est-ce que ça lui ferait au juste? Et en voyant ce sourire goguenard où le poil de stupidité était ajouté avec précision, elle eut une impression étrange. Cette expression était d'ordinaire pour elle. Ça lui fit un pincement. Égoïste. Mais ce brin de jalousie lancinante ne dura pas longtemps. Juste le temps de se traiter d'idiote et d'aller rejoindre Rebecca qui préparait une assiette pour une petite Talie affamée. Cette relation-là était morte. L'amitié. C'était l'amitié qu'elle voulait maintenant avec Noah. C'était une chance. Ici, il aurait pu se détourner complètement d'elle, il en aurait eu le droit, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Au-delà du mal que lui causerait la perte des gens, elle réalisa qu'après Daryl, le plus insupportable serait de perdre Noah. Daryl, Noah, Ray. Trois piliers. L'amant, l'ami, le père. Ses fondations. Qu'elle avait toutes repoussées à un moment ou un autre. Crétine.

« Milie! J'ai soif, y'a du jus de raisin? » demanda Talie en tirant sur le pan de sa robe.  
« Moi 'si, moi 'si! » renchérit Ray en prenant une voix d'enfant particulièrement agaçant.  
« Y'a pas de raisin Talie. Y'a orange et de l'eau. »

La petite émit un _awww_ désappointé qui ne dura pas, happée par Ray qu'il la souleva d'un trait pour la hisser sur son épaule.

« Hep hep, ça pourrait être pire jeune fille, il pourrait y avoir que de l'eau! »

Bravant les risques, l'hispanique alla lui chatouiller le creux des genoux, déclenchant une battue de pieds et de rires. Rebecca faillit bien goûter à la semelle des chaussures de Talie, ayant eu le réflexe de s'écarter la tête juste à temps. Son geste fit rouler une tomate-cerise hors de l'assiette et Milie se pencha prestement pour la récupérer.

« Arrête de faire l'idiot » somma la rousse en filant une petite tape dans les côtes du soldat qui s'exécuta, laissant tout de même planer cette expression amusée sur son visage. « Talie, tu veux du jus d'orange ou non? »  
« Ouiiiii! »

Ce disant, la petite se lança dans l'escalade des épaules de Ray, s'accrochant à son t-shirt, ses oreilles, ses cheveux, – non sans un poil d'aide de la part du lieutenant qui la gratifia d'une poussée de la main sous le pied – pour arriver à s'asseoir dans le but de délaisser la position de la poche de patates. Milie reposa la tomate dans l'assiette après l'avoir essuyée avec le tissu de sa robe, puis le grand ami de son père s'empara du futur repas de la fillette.

« Prends ça aussi » indiqua Rebecca en lui mettant le verre de jus d'orange dans l'autre main sans lui demander son avis.  
« Alors Général, où s'assoie-t-on pour manger? » demanda Ray à la petite.  
« Hummm, par-là! » fit-elle en pointant une table libre.

Puis ce fut un jeu à tirer les oreilles du soldat pour le guider jusqu'à la table escomptée.

« Elle arrive plus à s'endormir sans lui. »

Détournant son regard nostalgique de l'enfant et du marine, Milie posa son attention sur Rebecca qui remplissait maintenant une assiette chacun pour Ray et elle.

« Hum? »  
« Talie, elle dit qu'y'a qu'avec Ray que les monstres ne viennent pas dans ses rêves. »  
« Un choix logique. On se sent naturellement en sécurité avec lui. »  
« Ça, je sais » assura la rouquine en gloussant légèrement. « Au début c'est tout ce que je voyais en lui. Un type fort, capable de me protéger et de protéger Talie. Mais ici, je vois plus que ça. Il est gentil et drôle et dévoué. Il fait de son mieux, même quand il sait pas quoi faire. »

Et il pouvait être buté, borné et se mêler de choses qui ne le regardaient pas du tout. Ce que Milie se garda de partager. Cet immense froid qu'ils avaient affronté n'était pas que de la faute de Ray et puis c'était du passé maintenant. De toute façon, le plus important à retenir dans cette dispute était que même en le détestant ardemment, Ray était toujours demeuré présent pour elle.

« Je crois que je l'aime » annonça Rebecca d'un ton si serein qu'il en paraissait presque détaché. « Je veux dire vraiment. Pas juste parce qu'y'avait pas d'autres mecs dans les parages. Y'en a d'autres ici et je m'en fiche. »  
« Eh bha, va lui dire. »  
« T'sais quoi? T'as raison! »

Les assiettes terminées, Rebecca en prit une dans chaque main et glissa un dernier regard complice à Milie avant de se diriger vers la table occupée par sa nièce et le soldat. T-Dog se pointa à son tour, lui demandant vaguement ce qu'elle fichait toute seule, mais la jeune femme ne l'écouta pas, observant attentivement. Rebecca posa les assiettes, s'arrêta dans le dos de Ray pour l'embrasser sur la joue et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille. L'homme se figea, incertain, pendant que Rebecca allait prendre place en face de lui. Il la dévisagea, comme pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination et lorsque la belle rousse sourit tendrement, il le lui rendit.

« Hey, t'as faim? » s'enquit T-Dog pour la troisième fois.  
« Ouais » répondit enfin Milie en se détournant lentement de la petite famille recomposée qui venait officiellement de prendre forme.

* * *

De la bouteille chipée à Merle ne restait plus qu'un minable fond. Pour le reste de l'après-midi et de la soirée, Daryl avait tourné autour des célébrations comme un fauve guettant sa proie. Oh il n'était pas resté planqué dans son coin tout du long. Ici et là, il avait parlé un peu avec Rick, avec T-Dog, avec Glenn, avec Victor, avec Andrea, avec Hershel et même avec le révérend Reynolds. Mais aussi louables étaient ses intentions de bien figurer au mariage de Glenn et Maggie, les rassemblements festifs n'étaient pas son truc. Trop de monde, trop de bruit. Trop de choses qui se passaient en même temps et Daryl détestait ne pas être en mesure de tout voir. Il avait besoin de recul pour ne rien rater. N'échapper aucune miette. Comme Rick qui avait le loisir de tout laisser de côté pour s'occuper de sa femme enceinte. Hershel qui se plaisait visiblement à regarder Maggie et Glenn se ficher du reste du monde, cramponnés l'un à l'autre en se demandant sûrement quand il serait acceptable de s'esquiver de leur propre fête. Le fait assez réjouissant de voir Noah avec une fille qui n'était pas Milie. Voir Carl jouer avec d'autres enfants. T-Dog bavasser avec Andrea, Billy et quelques autres. Merle dans un bras de fer avec un type qui devait faire deux fois son poids. Ray, Talie endormie sur ses genoux, parlant tranquillement avec Rebecca, Reynolds, Victor, les jumeaux Terry et Stewart et des femmes qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Plus observateur que participant, il l'avait toujours été. Il aimait cette idée de voir ce qui échappait aux autres. Ces détails infimes et insignifiants qui, pourtant, révélaient parfois beaucoup sur quelqu'un. Ça affinait le jugement. Ça évitait les surprises. Parce que les surprises, il détestait. Chaque fois, ça n'avait pas été une bonne chose pour lui.  
Buvant la dernière gorgée de rhum, le chasseur la posa ensuite sur la table la plus proche. Ivre, il ne l'était pas, il n'avait pas bu assez vite. Mais il ressentait cet agréable engourdissement des sens. Celui qui rend plus volubile, qui endort les inhibitions. Peut-être que Merle avait raison. Peut-être qu'avec ça…

« Ooooh, une petite chanson avant que vous partiez! » insista le musicien haut et fort, entrainant l'approbation des gens autour de lui.

Maggie et Glenn n'en avaient pas particulièrement envie. Ils désiraient juste se sauver dans un coin et être seuls. Mais Noah avait déjà attrapé la guitare qu'on avait eu le malheur de lui donner à leur arrivé au camp et s'était hissé sur une chaise pour être bien vu de tous.  
Une petite balade sucrée, c'était la première impression de Daryl sur la mélodie qui s'échappait des doigts de Noah. L'heureux couple accorda son souhait au chanteur et se mit à danser sur sa musique, d'autres duos se joignant à eux. Puis, la voix de Noah se mêla à la guitare.

« _Sitting here I might make a wish  
Patience is all I have  
Each time I think I won't let you go_

_Moving patterns in the air_  
_Thoughts that drown like Fred Astaire_  
_Wanna hold your body, hold you close »_

Daryl dut bien admettre qu'il connaissait son affaire même si ce n'était pas un style très prisé par le chasseur.  
Milie alla arracher la fillette endormie à Ray pour qu'il puisse faire danser Rebecca. T-Dog et Andrea s'étaient trouvés chacun un partenaire. Même Lori avait quitté son siège pour partager la danse avec Rick malgré le bébé presque à terme qui se trouvait entre eux.

« _And I just can't wait  
To see your face  
To say your name_

_When I hear your voice_  
_And touch your skin_  
_the whole world fades away »_

Foutue chanson. Ce devait être à cause de ses paroles, de son ambiance qu'il s'était mis à marcher dans sa direction.

« _Hey, there's nothing but You and I  
You take the stars, the moon, the night, the air I breathe  
You're the only thing I needed_

_You, You came into my life_  
_You opened up me eyes, my heart, my jealousy_  
_You're the thing that matters most to me_

_There's nothing but You and I »_

Danser? Non. Elle n'irait nulle part avec la petite endormie sur elle. Et puis, fallait pas rêver. Daryl ne dansait pas. Mais peut-être que Merle avait raison. Et peut-être était-il venu le temps.

« Hey. »

Milie délaissa lentement Noah et les couples dansant pour lever les yeux sur lui. Tout aussi lentement, comme si le moindre geste brusque allait tout démolir, elle se mit à sourire.

« Hey » répondit-elle.

C'était facile à comprendre. Il n'avait pas fait un pas vers elle depuis que c'était arrivé. Elle avait respecté ça et attendu.

« _People they will come and go  
Another night another show  
Another place to rest my weary head_

_Now I know I'm coming home_  
_To you where I belong_  
_You fall into my arms here once again _»

Il prit place à côté d'elle sur le long banc de bois, déjà à court de mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il était venu faire au juste? Écouter cette chanson avec elle? C'était stupide.

« _When I hear your voice  
And touch your skin  
the whole world fades away_

_Hey, there's nothing but You and I_  
_You take the stars, the moon, the night, the air I breathe_  
_You're the only thing I needed _»

« J'ai dit à Bec' et Ray que je gardais Talie cette nuit. J'espère que ça dérange pas » poursuivit la jeune femme en reportant son attention sur la piste de danse improvisée.  
« Faudrait voir avec Merle » marmonna l'homme en insinuant ainsi que ça lui était plutôt égal.

« _You, You came into my life  
You opened up me eyes, my heart, my jealousy  
You're the thing that matters most to me_

_There's nothing but You and I »_

Et c'était tout? Il n'avait jamais été très bavard, n'empêche qu'il était capable de plus que ça avec elle. Mais pour dire quoi? Qu'il lui pardonnait? Ce n'était pas vrai. Et il n'était pas certain d'y arriver réellement un jour. Il en garderait toujours rancune, ne serait-ce qu'une infime trace. Ce n'était pas la définition du pardon.

« T'es de surveillance de nuit demain si je me trompe pas » enchaina Milie.  
« Ouais. »

Il porta une main à sa bouche, jouant de ses dents de devant entre la peau et l'ongle du pouce.

« _It's only You and I  
It's only You and I  
It's only You_ »

« Tu me manques. »

Elle reporta les yeux sur lui après l'avoir dit et la main du chasseur retomba sur ses cuisses.

« Je vais pas te demander pardon. Mais j'aimerais savoir si y'a moyen de continuer à avancer ou pas du tout. »  
« J'peux pas » admit-il à demi-mot.

Elle accusa le coup, se donnant contenance en redressant un peu le corps mou de Talie contre son buste.

« Mais tu m'manques aussi. »

Elle tenta vainement de retenir son sourire. Elle avait compris. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus. Il voulait qu'ils soient _eux_ à nouveau.

« Tu viendras dormir avec moi? »

Il approuva du chef.

« Mais pas de pardon » conclut-elle.

Il appuya ses dires d'un signe négatif de tête. Il ne pouvait pas. Trahir ce qu'il ressentait, ça irait à l'encontre de toute cette histoire.

« Ok. »

Elle ne chercha plus à retenir son sourire et se décala un peu pour être assise plus près de lui. Daryl songea alors que c'était la pire soirée pour s'être improvisée gardienne d'enfants…

« _There's nothing but You and I_ »


End file.
